Κληρονομιά
by dragonriderofold
Summary: Έκανα μια προσπάθεια να δω τους γνωστούς μας ήρωες με ένα νέο βλέμμα. Ανασηκώνοντας λιγάκι την κουρτίνα με την οποία ο Παολίνι τους σκέπασε αποκρύπτοντας στοιχεία από τους χαρακτήρες και τις ιστορίες τους, κρυφοκοίταξα για λίγο από πίσω. Κι αυτό που πρόλαβα να δω με άφησε πραγματικά με κομμένη την ανάσα. Ελάτε να ζήσουμε για λίγο μαζί αυτές τις ιστορίες. Όλοι οι κύριοι χαρακτήρες.
1. Ο γιος του ψαρά

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 1ο**

 **Ο γιος του ψαρά**

Θα 'λεγε κανείς πως βύζαξε την αλμύρα του νερού μαζί με το γάλα της μάνας του. Για ώρες ολόκληρες μπορούσε να κάθεται σιωπηλός στο γιαλό, καλοδεχούμενος τις ψεκάδες που του έβρεχαν το πρόσωπο, αγναντεύοντας το γαλάζιο που απλωνόταν ως πέρα στον ορίζοντα. Τα χρώματα της θάλασσας, καθώς η μέρα άλλαζε τις ώρες της, γοήτευαν το μικρό αγόρι τραβώντας την καρδιά του στα άπατα βάθη. Τόσο μακριά μαγνήτιζαν το βλέμμα του, ως εκεί όπου βάθαινε το μπλε κάτω απ' τους άγριους γκρεμνούς, όπου οι σκόπελοι και τα σπασμένα βράχια που εξείχαν απ' το νερό δεν επέτρεπαν στις ψαρόβαρκες να φτάσουν. Άλλοτε ταξίδευε με το νου του πέρα ακόμα και από τις μεγάλες καμάρες που έκλειναν τον κόλπο της Κουάστα καθώς αυτές στένευαν στο στόμιο του κόλπου. Και τότε φανταζόταν ένα μεγάλο πλοίο, σαν και αυτά που έδεναν καμιά φορά στο λιμάνι της πόλης τους πριν πιάσουν τον τελικό προορισμό τους, το Τίρμ. Ένα μεγάλο καράβι που ταξίδευε πάνω στο σκούρο μπλε, εκεί όπου η γραμμή του ουρανού γίνεται ένα με τη θάλασσα. Και το καράβι ήταν, λέει, δικό του. Μα, πράγμα παράξενο, αντί να πλέει στην επιφάνεια του νερού, το πλοίο του πετούσε κάπου ανάμεσά στο ένα γαλανό και στ' άλλο.

Υπήρξε ο καλύτερος βοηθός του πατέρα του· και δεν ήταν καν ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα παιδιά των γονιών του. Γεννημένος μετά από ένα αγόρι και δύο κορίτσια, το τέταρτο κατά σειρά από τα επτά παιδιά της οικογένειας, έδειξε από μικρός μια κλίση για το δύσκολο επάγγελμα του ψαρά. Ήταν το μοναδικό μικρό, από το τσούρμο όλων όσων ξαμολιόνταν στο μουράγιο την ώρα που οι βάρκες γυρνούσαν απ' την ψαριά, που ποτέ του δεν φοβήθηκε το δυνατό κύμα σαν έσπαζε στα βράχια της ακτής. Ούτε και δείλιασε ποτέ στις απρόβλεπτες καταιγίδες της θάλασσας, ακόμα κι όταν το μπουρίνι σκοτείνιαζε τον ουρανό και ο άνεμος μάνιαζε να στροβιλίζει το κύμα. Ακόμα και τότε το αγοράκι γαντζωνόταν απ' τα σχοινιά της βάρκας, κολλούσε το μικροσκοπικό κορμάκι του μέσα στο κύτος και περίμενε υπομονετικά να ημερέψουν τα στοιχειά της θάλασσας.

Ούτε η σκληρή δουλειά κάτω απ' την κάψα του ήλιου πείραξε ποτέ το μικρό, ούτε στο βαρύ ξεφόρτωμα της ψαριάς δυσανασχέτησε, ούτε και στην πολύωρη αγγαρεία για το μπάλωμα στα δίχτυα. Ήταν ο πρώτος και καλύτερος στο ξέφτισμα και στρίψιμο των κάβων, στο πίσσωμα και το καλαφάτισμα καθώς τα μικρά του δάχτυλα παράχωναν το υλικό ανάμεσα στις ξύλινες σχισμές της παλιάς, πατρικής βάρκας. Μα και το δίχτυ είχε μάθει με μαεστρία να το απλώνει, και στο καλάρισμα έδειχνε πως θα γινόταν ο πρώτος. Αμ δε και στο κολύμπι; Πρώτος μέσα σ' όλα!

'Σαν μεγαλώσει τούτος 'δω, θα γενεί τρανός ψαράς, ο καλύτερος του κόσμου' καμάρωνε μονολογώντας ο πατέρας όταν κανείς δεν ήτανε μπροστά να τον ακούσει. Ταυτόχρονα έφτυνε τρεις φορές προς το μέρος του μικρού, να μην τον πιάσει το κακό το μάτι. Κι όταν τα βράδια σιγόπινε τη ρακί του παρέα με τους άλλους ναύτες και ψαράδες στην ταβέρνα, κουνούσε σιωπηλός το κεφάλι για τα καλά λόγια που άκουγε σχετικά με τις δεξιότητες και την προθυμία του παιδιού του. 'Θα δείξει, θα δείξει…' μουρμούριζε δήθεν βαρύθυμος. 'Δύσκολος ο δρόμος της θάλασσας, δύσκολος πολύ… Ποιος τάχα δεν το ξέρει;' Μα από μέσα του κρυφά γελούσε ευχαριστημένος για τα παινέματα του γιου του, αφού σημείωνε στο νου του να βάλει τη μάνα του παιδιού τη νύχτα να το ξεματιάσει. Σε τίποτα δεν το είχαν όσοι απ' τη μια το παίνευαν, από την άλλη να του το γλωσσοτρώνε το μικρό του. Περίσσια το αγαπούσε τούτο δω το βλαστάρι του κι όσο κι αν πάσχιζε να μην το ξεχωρίζει απ' τ' άλλα ποτέ δεν το κατάφερνε. Σκληρή ζωή του είχαν ορίσει να ζει οι δαίμονες της θάλασσας, μα του είχαν τάξει και τον καλύτερο για βοηθό του. Και ο πατέρας ο ψαράς το είχε κιόλας αποφασίσει. Μπορεί να μην ήταν αυτός ο πρωτότοκος γιος, θα γινόταν όμως σίγουρα αυτός ο κληρονόμος της βάρκας που ήταν το μοναδικό του βιός.

Έτσι σχεδίαζε τα πράγματα ο ψαράς, έτσι το είχε αποφασισμένο το μέλλον του παιδιού του. Η μοίρα όμως – που τόσο πίστευαν σ' αυτή οι κάτοικοι στο απομονωμένο ψαροχώρι – είχε άλλα σχέδια για αυτό το αγόρι. Λίγες βδομάδες πριν κλείσει τα δέκα του χρόνια ήρθαν στη πόλη οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες.

.*.

Το διάταγμα διαβάστηκε δυνατά στην αγορά και κατόπιν τοιχοκολλήθηκε σε ξύλινες πινακίδες στους κεντρικούς δρόμους, καθώς και στις εισόδους και εξόδους της πόλης. Τελάληδες διέδιδαν το νέο με φωνή στεντόρεια, ώστε να ακουστεί από την μακρύτερη φάρμα, ως την πιο απομονωμένη καλύβα. Και το διάταγμα ίσχυε για όλους.

 _«Η επόμενη μέρα κηρύσσεται αργία και όλα ανεξαιρέτως τα παιδιά που διαμένουν στην Κουάστα και γύρω απ' αυτήν υποχρεούνται να εμφανιστούν νωρίς το πρωί στην αγορά.»_

Δεν χρειαζότανε βέβαια τελάλης για να φτάσει η είδηση παντού, ως και στο πιο μακρινό ψαροχώρι. Κατά τη διάρκεια εκείνης της μέρας όλοι τους είχαν δει να πετούν ψηλά, να κόβουν κύκλους πάνω απ' τη θάλασσα και γύρω απ' την πόλη. Όλοι είχαν θαυμάσει τα λαμπερά χρώματα που αντανακλώντο από τις φολίδες των δράκων. Όλοι είχαν τρομάξει από τις στριγκές τους φωνές που έσχιζαν τους αιθέρες. Και παντού όλοι συζητούσαν για το ίδιο θέμα. Αυτό που απετέλεσε και τη μοναδική συζήτηση εκείνης της ημέρας. Δεν υπήρχε στόμα που να μην επανέλαβε τουλάχιστον δέκα φορές τις λέξεις 'δράκος', 'καβαλάρης', 'αυγό'. Οι άντρες παράτησαν στη μέση τις δουλειές και οι γυναίκες τις αγγαρείες του νοικοκυριού τους. Τα παιδιά έτρεχαν ένα τσούρμο πάνω-κάτω φωνασκώντας δυνατά, αναστατωμένα από την απρόσμενη πρόσκληση· κι όλοι ετοιμάζονταν για την επαύριον.

Μέχρι το σούρουπο φορεσιές πλύθηκαν και σιδερώθηκαν ώστε να είναι έτοιμες να φορεθούν το πρωί. Μαλλιά λούστηκαν, λαιμοί τρίφτηκαν σχολαστικά και νύχια κόπηκαν. Οι πατέρες με δέος παραμόνευαν τις ετοιμασίες των παιδιών τους, οι μανάδες με περίσσια καρδιοχτύπια. Κανείς δεν θυμόταν ποια ήταν η τελευταία φορά που οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες επισκέφτηκαν την πόλη τους και κανείς δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν θα ήθελε να ευλογηθεί η δική του η οικογένεια, ή απευχόταν μια τέτοια επιλογή. Οι δράκοι όμως είχαν δώσει το αυγό τους και την ερχόμενη που θα ξημέρωνε κάποιο από τα δικά τους παιδιά ίσως έφευγε μακριά τους για πάντα.

'Άντε και να ιδούμε!' Ο ψαράς χάιδεψε τραχιά το σγουρομάλλικο κεφάλι της πιο μεγάλης κόρης του καθώς αυτή δοκίμαζε τις καινούριες της κορδέλες. Οι άντρες – μα ούτε και οι γυναίκες – στα μέρη τους συνήθιζαν να κανακεύουν τα παιδιά τους· αλλά χάρη στην περίσταση ο ψαράς ένιωσε πως μπορούσε να κάνει μια μικρή αβαρία. 'Να ιδούμε αν θα διαλέξει εσένανε ο δράκος, έτσι που μου στολίζεσαι.'

'Πιο πιθανό είναι να τη φάει' κορόιδεψε ο πρωτότοκος την κοπελίτσα. 'Έτσι γλυκιά που μας έχει γίνει τώρα τελευταία.'

Όλα τα μικρότερα γέλασαν, μα η μάνα των παιδιών συνοφρυώθηκε.

'Αν θες τη γνώμη μου, αυτά δεν είναι για κορίτσια. Για αρραβώνες θα έπρεπε να ετοιμαζόμαστε σιγά-σιγά, όχι για δράκους.'

Η δεκατετράχρονη κοκκίνισε χωρίς να μιλήσει, παρά συνέχιζε να πλέκει την κορδέλα στις καστανόξανθες πλεξούδες της, σαν να μην είχε γίνει λόγος για την ίδια. Ο ψαράς βγήκε ως το κατώφλι της καλύβας του και κοίταξε την θάλασσα που ολοένα σκοτείνιαζε. Ακούμπησε στο κάσωμα της πόρτας στενάζοντας ελαφρά. Άρχισαν να μεγαλώνουν τα παιδιά του κι αυτός δεν το είχε καταλάβει μέχρι τώρα. Σιγά-σιγά θα άρχιζαν ένα-ένα να του φεύγουν, τα κορίτσια πρώτα. Η γυναίκα αυτό μόλις υπαινίχθη. Προσπάθησε να φανταστεί πώς θα ήταν αν αύριο ο δράκος διάλεγε ένα απ' τα δικά του τα παιδιά χωρίς να τα καταφέρει. Δεν βαριέσαι! Από τα τόσα παιδιά το δικό του θα διάλεγε; Από την άλλη βέβαια, μακάρι να του έπαιρνε ένα από τα θηλυκά κι ας έλεγε η γυναίκα ό,τι θέλει· μια προίκα λιγότερη να ετοιμάζει. Ή ίσως τον μεγαλύτερό του…

 _'_ _Δυνατό παιδί, δεν λέω'_ σκέφτηκε. _'Και είναι και τιμή μεγάλη για ένα σόι.'_ Μα, από την άλλη να σου παίρνουν έτσι το αίμα σου; Ο ψαράς ανασήκωσε τους ώμους διώχνοντας τις δυσάρεστες σκέψεις. Οι ανάγκες της καρδιάς του ήταν πάντα πιο απλές, πιο καθημερινές. Να τώρα δα, καθώς ο άνεμος είχε κόψει, η θάλασσα ολοένα και γαλήνευε και γυάλιζε η επιφάνεια του νερού καθώς το φως του φεγγαριού έπεφτε πάνω της. Θα του άρεσε τούτη δω τη νύχτα να έπαιρνε τον άξιο τον μικρό του και να τραβούσαν προς τα ανοιχτά του κόλπου κι εκεί να ρίξουνε τα δίχτυα τους. Ως το πρωί θα είχε φέρει μια ψαριά, μα τι ψαριά, η βάρκα τίγκα! Αλλά η γυναίκα του που είχε ήδη βαριά διάθεση θα γκρίνιαζε αν άφηνε να λερωθεί ο μικρός. Ούτε και θα της άρεσε το βραδινό ξενύχτι. Όλα τα παιδιά έπρεπε να σηκωθούν χαράματα, να παρουσιαστούν στην πόλη.

Ο ψαράς μπήκε στην καλύβα του κλείνοντας πίσω του την πόρτα. Η ψαριά μπορούσε να περιμένει. Και η επόμενη μέρα ήταν.

.*.*.

Την ερχόμενη μέρα ένα μακρόστενο ξύλινο τραπέζι είχε στηθεί στο κέντρο της αγοράς της πόλης. Πάνω του, στη μέση ακριβώς, είχε τοποθετηθεί το αυγό του δράκου σε κοινή θέα. Παραδίπλα στεκόταν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ο επιφορτισμένος με τη μεταφορά του και ακριβώς πίσω απ' αυτόν ο μεγαλοπρεπής του δράκος. Οι υπόλοιποι δράκοι, που την προηγούμενη τους είχαν συνοδεύσει ως εδώ είχαν, ως φαίνεται, ήδη φύγει κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας. Οι ενήλικοι κάτοικοι της Κουάστα συνωστίζονταν ένα γύρω, προσπαθώντας ο κάθε ένας να έχει την καλύτερη θέα και ταυτόχρονα ενθαρρύνοντας όσα από τα παιδιά τους κρατούσαν μια επιφυλακτική απόσταση, να πλησιάσουν προς το τραπέζι.

Όταν έφτασε στην πόλη η οικογένεια του ψαρά, μία ήδη μακριά ουρά από αγόρια και κορίτσια είχε σχηματιστεί παρατηρώντας με τα μεγάλα τους μάτια το ακίνητο αυγό του δράκου που γυάλιζε κάτω από το φως του ήλιου. Τα παιδιά έπρεπε ένα-ένα να πλησιάσουν το τραπέζι, να γυρίσουν αργά γύρω απ' αυτό κι αν ο αγέννητος δράκος μέσα στο αυγό αντιδρούσε στην παρουσία τους, να παραμείνουν κοντά και να το αγγίσουν. Το έργο φαινόταν απλό ίσως, αν η παρουσία του δρακοκαβαλάρη δεν τα γέμιζε όλα δέος και του δράκου του τρόμο. Δεν ήταν πως το θεριό – έτσι έδειχνε στα μάτια τους – ήταν τεράστιο και εξαιρετικά μυώδες. Ούτε το ότι τους κοίταζε όλους με μάτια μεγάλα σαν δυο φάροι αναμμένοι. Ήταν ότι έμοιαζε στην κυριολεξία σαν να φλέγεται εξαιτίας του λαμπερού χρώματός του. Ακόμα και αυτοί που είχαν δει κι άλλους δράκους να πετούν πάνω από τους ουρανούς τους, ακόμα κι όσοι είχαν ταξιδέψει σε μέρη μακρινά και συναντήσει περισσότερους, τέτοιο θέαμα κανείς δεν είχε αντικρίσει ποτέ στη ζωή του· πόσο μάλλον τα παιδιά τους. Ολόχρυσες φολίδες κάλυπταν το κορμί του θηρευτή και κάθε φορά που αυτός κινείτο έστω και λίγο, έμοιαζαν φλόγες να ξεχύνονται από πάνω του. Μικρά συννεφάκια καπνού ξέφευγαν από τη μύτη του καθώς ρουθούνιζε, ενώ τα χρυσά του μάτια ανοιγόκλειναν προς το μέρος τους εξεταστικά και αυτάρεσκα. Ο καβαλάρης του δεν ήταν καν άνθρωπος. Οι άκρες από τα μυτερά αυτιά του ξεπρόβαλαν από τα μακριά, ασημένια του μαλλιά που χύνονταν λυτά στους ώμους. Ντυμένος στα λευκά, με χρυσοκέντητο γιλέκο και παρόμοια ζώνη, έφερε στη μέση του μακρύ χρυσο-μπρούτζινο σπαθί, στολισμένο με κίτρινο διαμάντι στη λαβή του. Ψηλότερος από το συνηθισμένο ύψος ενός ξωτικού και με εξαιρετικά ηγεμονικό παράστημα, ο καβαλάρης παρατηρούσε τα παιδιά με τα γκρίζα, σχιστά του μάτια γεμάτος κατανόηση, υπομονετικά περιμένοντας.

Οι πρωινές ώρες στην αγορά της Κουάστα κύλησαν αργά εκείνη τη μέρα κάτω από τον λαμπερό ήλιο. Είχε φτάσει σχεδόν μεσημέρι και μονάχα τα μισά παιδιά είχαν εξεταστεί μέχρι ώρας. Τα περισσότερα είχαν περάσει μπροστά από το αυγό ενώ αυτό παράμενε απαθές, όσο και να είχαν χρονοτριβήσει γύρω του. Ελάχιστες φορές είχε κυλήσει προς τη μεριά κάποιου και μία μάλιστα φορά είχε τσιρίξει. Αλλά παρά τα επιφωνήματα του κόσμου, παρά τα αγγίγματα και τα χάδια των παιδικών χεριών, παρά τις ενθαρρύνσεις του δρακοκαβαλάρη τίποτε δεν είχε συμβεί. Την κάθε μία από αυτές τις φορές, ο μικρός επίδοξος διεκδικητής είχε αποχωρήσει απογοητευμένος.

Όσο η ουρά των παιδιών μειωνόταν, ο μικρός γιος του ψαρά μπορούσε να βλέπει όλο και καλύτερα το αυγό του δράκου, καθώς ολοένα και πλησίαζε το ξύλινο τραπέζι. Σκούρο γαλάζιο ήταν το κέλυφος, όπως τα νερά της θάλασσας εκεί που βαθαίνουν· και στολισμένο με φλέβες ασημόχρυσες, σαν το παιχνίδισμα του ήλιου πάνω στην γαλήνια επιφάνεια. Τι όμορφο που ήταν! Σαν θησαυρός ανεκτίμητος έμοιαζε στα μάτια του παιδιού, εντυπωσιακότερο ακόμα και από τον χρυσαφένιο δράκο που φλεγόταν ολόκληρος κάτω από το φως του λαμπερού ήλιου. Όπως τα χρυσά παιχνιδίσματα του ήλιου χάνονται επάνω στο γαλανό της θάλασσας και το μπλε υπερισχύει αν κοιτάξει κανείς πολλή ώρα, έτσι και τούτο το αυγό. Γυάλιζε η στιλπνή του επιφάνεια αλλού σκουρότερη, αλλού ανοιχτότερη, με αποχρώσεις που άρχιζαν από το μπλε του άπατου βάθους ως το ανοιχτό ακουαμαρίν της αμμουδερής, ρηχής ακτής. Και δεν έμοιαζε τάχα με πλοίο σαν και αυτό των ονείρων του; Έτοιμο να τον ταξιδέψει μεταξύ ουρανού και θάλασσας;

Τα παιδιά του ψαρά είχαν φτάσει πια μπροστά στο τραπέζι. Ήδη ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός πλησίαζε πρώτος, όταν το αυγό κουνήθηκε απότομα και κύλησε προς τη μεριά του. Το πλήθος που είχε ήδη αρχίσει να βαριέται γιατί τίποτα σπουδαίο δε γινόταν – μερικοί μάλιστα μασούλιζαν το κολατσιό τους, ψωμοτύρι και παστό ψάρι – άφησε μια φωνή και κατόπιν παρέμεινε άφωνο να παρατηρεί με αγωνία. Το μεγαλύτερο αγόρι στάθηκε ακίνητο σαν μαγεμένο μπροστά στο τραπέζι παρακολουθώντας το αυγό να τραμπαλίζεται δεξιά-αριστερά ενώ κοφτοί, τσιριχτοί ήχοι έβγαιναν από το εσωτερικό του. Ο περήφανος δρακοκαβαλάρης πλησίασε το τραπέζι ενθαρρύνοντας το αγόρι να αγγίσει το αυγό.

'Φαίνεται πως ο μικρός δράκος αναγνώρισε σε σένα κάτι που του αρέσει' χαμογέλασε.

Ο νεαρούλης χάιδεψε πρώτα το κέλυφος με τα ακροδάχτυλά του, κατόπιν κόλλησε όλη την παλάμη του πάνω στην γαλανή επιφάνεια. Το αυγό περιέργως ησύχασε κι έμεινε ακίνητο, ενώ το πλήθος κράτησε ως και την ανάσα του. Είχε άραγε βρεθεί ο εκλεκτός; Σε λίγες στιγμές όμως το αυγό με μία απότομη κίνηση κύλησε προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης προέτρεψε το αγόρι να πλησιάσει και πάλι το αυγό και να το ακουμπήσει. Αυτή τη φορά όμως το αυγό αναπήδησε και κύλησε ακόμα μακρύτερα. Ο μεγαλύτερος γιος του ψαρά απογοητευμένος έπρεπε να φύγει για να προστεθεί και αυτός όπως τα προηγούμενα παιδιά που δοκιμάστηκαν στο πλήθος των παρατηρητών. Το αυγό αντέδρασε παρόμοια και στις δύο επόμενες κόρες του ψαρά. Στη μία μάλιστα έμεινε ακίνητο για κάμποση ώρα καθώς η κοπελίτσα το κράτησε στην αγκαλιά της. Μα παρά τις επευφημίες του πλήθους, για ακόμα μια φορά δεν έγινε τίποτα.

Όταν ήρθε η σειρά του τέταρτου παιδιού του, ο ψαράς είχε ήδη θυμώσει. Ο αγέννητος δράκος έπαιζε τόση ώρα με την οικογένειά του. Χλεύαζε θαρρείς το γιο και τις κόρες του ότι, όπου να 'ναι θα σκάσει και θα ξεμυτίσει γι' αυτούς απ' το αυγό του. Όμως ούτε η δύναμη του αγοριού του, ούτε η γλυκύτητα των κοριτσιών του είχαν επηρεάσει το δράκο για κάτι περισσότερο από μερικά διαπεραστικά τσιρίγματα και ανόητα τραμπαλίσματα πάνω στο τραπέζι. Και τώρα καθώς ο αγαπημένος του μικρός πλησίαζε το τραπέζι, το αυγό αναπήδησε και πάλι ξεσηκώνοντας το πλήθος.

'Έχει γούστο…' μουρμούρισε ο ψαράς καθώς ένιωσε τα πόδια του να κόβονταν και ο θυμός άλλαζε μέσα του σε φόβο. Δεν γινόταν να του πάρουν αυτό το παιδί του, δεν γινόταν! Αλλά ο άνθρωπος γρήγορα ησύχασε. Τα ίδια είχαν συμβεί και με το μεγαλύτερο γιο του, που παρά του ότι ήταν δυνατότερος στα μπράτσα από πολλά άλλα παλικάρια, ο δράκος τελικά δεν τον είχε διαλέξει. Έτσι λοιπόν ο ψαράς αγνόησε τα ενθαρρυντικά σκουντήματα των χωριανών του, καθώς και τις πανικόβλητες, ασυνάρτητες προσευχές της γυναίκας του – που έσφιγγε τα μεγαλύτερα παιδιά στην αγκαλιά της λες και ενώ πριν τα είχε χάσει, τώρα τα ξανάβρισκε σώα – και ησύχασε.

Το αγοράκι στάθηκε εκστατικό μπροστά στο αυγό, που κυλούσε τσιρίζοντας προς τη μεριά του, με την καρδιά γεμάτη έντονα συναισθήματα. Από κοντά ήταν ομορφότερο ακόμα και από το βαθύ μπλε της θάλασσας που τόσο λάτρευε. Για μια στιγμή μάλιστα του φάνηκε πως οι λαμπερές φλέβες στην επιφάνειά του έλιωσαν, έγιναν κύματα που φούσκωναν αρμονικά ακολουθώντας ένα ούριο άνεμο.

 _'_ _Είσαι τελικά πλοίο να με ταξιδέψεις…'_ Ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του μικρού. _'Κι εγώ θα είμαι εκεί να σε οδηγώ όπου θελήσεις.'_

Οι παλμοί της επιφάνειας εντάθηκαν μόλις το αγόρι άπλωσε το χέρι, χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το αυγό, νιώθοντας την σκληρή υφή του να μαλακώνει, να λειώνει, σχεδόν να υγροποιείται. Καθώς οι αγωνιώδεις τσιριγμοί εντάθηκαν μέσα από το κέλυφος, παράξενοι ρυθμικοί κτύποι ακολούθησαν. Σύντομα γαλανά θραύσματα εκτοξεύτηκαν ένα γύρω και ένα μικροσκοπικό, ζαφειρένιο κεφαλάκι ξεπρόβαλε ανάμεσα στο υπόλοιπο αυτού που είχε υπάρξει το αυγό του δράκου. Ταυτόχρονα, ένα τρανό σάλπισμα χαράς καθώς και ένας πίδακας χρυσαφένιας φλόγας εκτοξεύτηκαν προς τα ουράνια από το μεγάλο, χρυσό δράκο που διαλαλούσε τη χαρά του. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στάθηκε μπροστά στο γιο του ψαρά ακουμπώντας απαλά την παλάμη του χεριού του στα καστανά του μαλλιά.

'Ποιο είναι το όνομά σου, αγόρι μου;' Τα χείλη του χαμογελούσαν και το βλέμμα στα μάτια του εξέπεμπε αγάπη.

'Μπρόμ… κύριε' ψέλλισε το παιδί.

'Μπρόμ, παιδί μου, έλα να αγκαλιάσεις το δράκο σου.' Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έσπρωξε το αγόρι προς το ζαφειρένιο πλάσμα, που τρέμοντας βρεγμένο τρέκλιζε πάνω στο τραπέζι ανάμεσα στα θραύσματα του αυγού του.

.*.*.*.

Την ώρα του βαθύτερου λυκόφωτος, καθώς ο ήλιος είχε ήδη γείρει στην μεγάλη αγκαλιά της, μία ζωηρή λάμψη έβαψε τα απώτερα σύννεφα πάνω από τη θάλασσα. Ο ψαράς βλαστήμησε καθώς για τρίτη φορά μπερδευόταν το νήμα που μπάλωνε τα σχισμένα του δίχτυα – σήμερα δεν είχε την υπομονή για τέτοια λεπτοδουλειά – ώστε πέταξε πέρα την καλαμένια του βελόνα. Εδώ και ώρα είναι αλήθεια το φως είχε λιγοστέψει κι εκείνος δεν έβλεπε πια τόσο καθαρά όσο άλλοτε. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να τα έχει ήδη παρατήσει για να γυρίσει στην καλύβα και την οικογένειά του. Όμως ο αγαπημένος του γιος ήταν ακόμα μέσα αποχαιρετώντας τη μάνα και τ' αδέλφια του και η καρδιά του ψαρά δεν το βαστούσε τέτοιον πικρό αποχαιρετισμό. Τι τα θες, ο δράκος του είχε πάρει το παιδί του, το πιο άξιο, το πιο αγαπημένο. Αυτό το αλλόκοτο πλάσμα είχε διαλέξει για τον εαυτό του εκείνον που ο ψαράς είχε ορίσει για βοηθό και κληρονόμο του. Εκείνο απ' τα παιδιά του που ήταν το καμάρι του. Εκείνο που φανταζόταν για αποκούμπι στα γεράματά του. Το μόνο που έριχνε βάλσαμο στον κάματο της μέρας κι η παρουσία και βοήθειά του απάλυνε το μόχθο. Όλα του τα παιδιά καλά ήταν, δεν είχε παράπονο ο ψαράς από κανένα. Μα όχι σαν εκείνο. Και τώρα ο άντρας ένιωθε παράξενα κουρασμένος, στεγνωμένος θαρρείς, γερασμένος.

'Πατέρα!'

Ο ψαράς γύρισε απότομα κι αντίκρισε το γιο του. Το αγόρι κρατούσε στο ένα του μπράτσο το δράκο – όχι ότι τον είχε αφήσει καθόλου όλη μέρα – και έστεκε πάνω στα χαλίκια περιμένοντας. Το πλάσμα ακουμπούσε το μακρουλό, πλατύ κεφάλι του στον ώμο του παιδιού μασουλώντας το γιακά του πουκαμίσου του με τα σουβλερά του δόντια, ανοίγοντας εδώ κι εκεί τρυπίτσες. Από τον άλλο ώμο του αγοριού κρεμόταν το σακούλι που του είχε ετοιμάσει η μάνα με τα λιγοστά του υπάρχοντα. Είχε έρθει λοιπόν η ώρα…

Ο ψαράς άδραξε τη βελόνα κι έκανε πως συνέχιζε την επίπονη δουλειά του μπαλώματος.

'Κόψε του αυτό το κακό συνήθειο του μασουλήματος!' γκρίνιασε. 'Αλλιώς σε βλέπω να μένεις σύντομα χωρίς ρούχο.'

'Πατέρα μου, φεύγω' συνέχισε δειλά το αγόρι.

Το ίδιο εκείνο μεσημέρι, λίγη ώρα μετά αφότου είχε πρωτοαγγίξει το ζαφειρένιο δράκο και είχε συνέλθει από το σοκ της πρώτης επαφής μαζί του, είχε ζητήσει την άδεια να επιστρέψει με τους γονείς και τ' αδέλφια του σπίτι για να τους χαιρετήσει. Και η άδεια του είχε δοθεί. Φτάνει να επέστρεφε το ίδιο εκείνο βράδυ κοντά στο δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον χρυσό του δράκο. Και η αλήθεια ήταν, δεν τους είχαν αφήσει στιγμή μονάχους. Είχαν ακολουθήσει την πορεία τους από την πολιτεία ως το ψαροχώρι πετώντας σε χαμηλό ύψος πάνω τους και κατόπιν είχαν διακριτικά καθίσει στην κορυφή ενός λόφου έξω από το χωριό περιμένοντας.

Ο ψαράς συνέχισε να καμώνεται πως μπάλωνε τα δίχτυα του αμίλητος, μα η βελόνα έσπασε μέσα στη χούφτα του τρυπώντας του τα δάχτυλα. Με αγανάκτηση την πέταξε πέρα γυρίζοντας προς το αγόρι που υπομονετικά και σιωπηλά περίμενε την ανταπόκρισή του. Ο δράκος έστρεψε πάνω του τα γαλανά του μάτια κι άφησε μια διαπεραστική κραυγή που έσκισε τη σιγαλιά του σούρουπου. Ο ψαράς τον αγριοκοίταξε. Αν γινόταν να αρπάξει μια μεγάλη πέτρα, να του συνθλίψει το κεφάλι… Και να τον παραχώσει κάπου, τον άτιμο το δράκο που του είχε κλέψει το παιδί του…

Ο δράκος τσίριξε ξανά και δεν θα σταματούσε αν το αγόρι δεν έξυνε κάτω από το σαγόνι του με το καμένο του χέρι. Στη μέση της δεξιάς του παλάμης η πληγή έδειχνε να είναι βαθιά, όμως στις άκρες άρχιζε ήδη η επούλωση με μία παράξενη, ασημιά κρούστα.

'Σους, ήσυχα!' διέταξε το αγόρι και το πλάσμα γουργούρισε ησυχασμένο και ξανάρχισε να μασουλά το πουκάμισο.

'Στο καλό λοιπόν' είπε ξερά ο ψαράς στο γιο του. 'Κοίτα να είσαι καλός κι υπάκουος.'

Το αγόρι στάθηκε για λίγο ακόμα σιωπηλό περιμένοντας κάτι περισσότερο, ενώ ο πατέρας καμωνόταν πως ψάχνει για άλλη βελόνα.

'Εσένα σκέφτομαι, πατέρα μου,' είπε τελικά 'ποιος θα σε βοηθά στη δουλειά σου με τη θάλασσα.'

Ο γέρος κούνησε το κεφάλι νεύοντάς του να φεύγει.

'Σύρε εσύ… και μη νοιάζεσαι, υπάρχουν χέρια.' Συνέχισε να προσπαθεί να περάσει τη βελόνα μέσα στο σκοτάδι που απλωνόταν τώρα πάνω απ' τη θάλασσα. Και μόνο σαν άκουσε τα μπαλωμένα παπούτσια του παιδιού του να σέρνονται πάνω στα χαλίκια καθώς επέστρεφε προς την καλύβα που τον περίμενε η μητέρα και τ' αδέλφια του, γύρισε κι αυτός κι έφτυσε προς το μέρος του τρεις φορές, να μην τον πιάνει το κακό το μάτι. Κι ο γέρος ο ψαράς σκούπισε με την ανάστροφη του χεριού του ένα αλμυρό δάκρυ που κύλησε από την άκρη του ματιού του.

'Μην κλαίτε, σας αγαπώ όλους. Θα ξανάρθω να σας δω σύντομα' υποσχόταν το αγόρι στη μητέρα, τ' αδέλφια και τους φίλους του καθώς τους αγκάλιαζε έναν-έναν μπροστά στην καλύβα. Κατόπιν, με το δράκο πάντα γαντζωμένο στον ώμο του, τράβηξε προς το λόφο πέρα απ' την άκρη του χωριού που τον περίμεναν.

Ο Μπρόμ ποτέ δεν γύρισε στην Κουάστα. Τουλάχιστον όχι όσο ζούσε η οικογένειά του.

.*.*.*.*.

'Τα ονόματά μας είναι Όρομις και Γκλέιντερ' είπε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. 'Από δω και πέρα θα αναφέρεστε σε μας ως Έμπριθιλ. Εμείς θα σας οδηγήσουμε στο νησί του Βρόενγκαρντ, στη Ντορού Αρίμπα, όπου θα είμαστε οι δάσκαλοί σας. Θα μας συμπεριφέρεστε με τον κατάλληλο σεβασμό και απαιτούμε τη δέουσα προσοχή. Περιμένουμε από σας απόλυτη υπακοή, σύνεση και επιμέλεια. Αφοσιωθείτε και οι δύο στις σπουδές σας και δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μην πάνε όλα καλά.'

Ο καβαλάρης του χρυσού δράκου στερέωσε τα πόδια του παιδιού πάνω στη σέλα, κατόπιν καβάλησε πίσω του και σκέπασε και τον μικρό και το δράκο του χρησιμοποιώντας τον δικό του μανδύα. Με μια δυνατή ώθηση στα πίσω του πόδια ο Γκλέιντερ απογειώθηκε ξεδιπλώνοντας τα φτερά του.

'Πηγαίνουμε κατ' ευθείαν στο Βρόενγκαρντ, Έμπριθιλ;' ρώτησε δειλά το αγόρι. Του φαινόταν περίεργο το γεγονός να ταξιδέψουν νύχτα. Φανταζόταν πως θα διανυχτέρευαν στην Κουάστα για να ξεκινήσουν το μακρύ ταξίδι τους με το πρώτο φως της ημέρας.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος. Μέσα στο σάκο που κρεμόταν στο πλευρό του ζεσταινόταν ένα ακόμα πολύτιμο φορτίο. Ένα άλικο αυγό στο χρώμα της φωτιάς και του αίματος.

'Όχι, Μπρομ φινιάρελ. Θα κάνουμε πρώτα μια στάση στο Τίρμ. Βλέπεις, αυτή τη φορά οι δράκοι μας τίμησαν με δύο αυγά τους. Αν είμαστε τυχεροί, αύριο τέτοια ώρα θα φεύγουμε από εκεί έχοντας μαζί μας ένα ακόμα ζευγάρι.'

* * *

 **Σ/Σ :** Σύμφωνα με τις πληροφορίες που παίρνουμε από το βιβλίο της Κληρονομιάς τα μέλη της οικογένειας του Μπρομ ασκούσαν το επάγγελμα του "illuminator". Κατά το αγγλικό λεξικό μου, illuminator είναι εκείνος ο οποίος στολίζει τα χειρόγραφα με ζωγραφιές γύρω από το περιθώριο. Σ' αυτούς χρωστάμε την ομορφιά των παλαιών κωδίκων και άλλων αναγεννησιακών βιβλίων. Όμως, σε μία πόλη κοντά στη θάλασσα και μάλιστα απομονωμένη όπως περιγράφεται, η φαντασία μου αμέσως τοποθέτησε τον Μπρομ σε μία οικογένεια φτωχών ψαράδων. Άλλωστε, τι πιο φυσικό για έναν Έλληνα να φανταστεί ένα αγαπημένο του ήρωα να ζει τα πρώτα, τρυφερά χρόνια της ζωής του κοντά στη θάλασσα;

Α, και φαντάζομαι όλοι σας θα ξέρετε τι σημαίνει κάβος, καλάρισμα, καλαφάτισμα ε;

Επίσης, πάντα σύμφωνα με τις πληροφορίες της Κληρονομιάς, όντας ο Μπρομ γιος ενός ανθρώπου που θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί κάτι σαν λόγιος μιας και η δουλειά του ήταν σχετική, μας θέτει το εξής ερώτημα: Είχαν όλα τα παιδιά εκείνης της εποχής ίσες ευκαιρίες; Θέλω να πιστεύω πως, ναι.

Όποιος λοιπόν δεν συμφωνεί με την αλλαγή μου, θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί ότι πράγματι τα μέλη της οικογενείας του Μπρομ υπήρξαν illuminators. Αλλά ότι ο πατέρας του για κάποιο λόγο ξέκοψε από τα υπόλοιπα μέλη και άσκησε το επάγγελμα του ψαρά.

Κάτι άλλο επίσης. Ο χαρακτήρας του πατέρα ψαρά είναι νομίζω ανάλογος με το χαρακτήρα του Μπρομ σαν πατέρας του Έραγκον. Και οι δύο αγαπούν υπερβολικά το γιο τους, αλλά είτε αδυνατούν, είτε δεν θέλουν να το δείξουν.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	2. Ο γιος της πόρνης

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 2** **ο**

 **Ο γιος της πόρνης**

Όπως συνήθως, έτσι κι απόψε το παιδί παραφύλαγε πίσω από τη μισοσαπισμένη βάρκα πλάι στην είσοδο της ταβέρνας, που μερικές φορές αποτελούσε και το κρεβάτι του για τη νύχτα· ή τουλάχιστον για τις ώρες της νύχτας που η μάνα του είχε σπιτώσει κάποιον από τους συνήθεις αγαπητικούς της. Παρέα του ήταν τα ποντίκια κι οι μαδημένοι γάτοι του λιμανιού που εύρισκαν κι αυτοί μέσα στη ίδια βάρκα καταφύγιο τις κρύες νύχτες του χειμώνα. Κανείς από τους θαμώνες δεν θυμόταν πότε τοποθετήθηκε εκεί αυτό το παράξενο ντεκόρ, ούτε κι αν ήταν κάποτε καιρός που δεν υπήρχε. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ο πεθερός του σημερινού ταβερνιάρη – παλιός ναυτικός που η βάρκα του ανήκε – είχε τοποθετήσει πρόσκαιρα αυτή τη μικρή σκαμπαβία πλάι στην πόρτα του μαγαζιού του μέχρι να την πουλήσει. Η βάρκα όμως είτε δεν έπιασε ποτέ την τιμή που ζητούσε γι' αυτήν το αφεντικό της, είτε η συναισθηματική αξία που την έδενε με τον παλιό ναυτικό ήταν μεγαλύτερη από την όποια τιμή θα έπιανε στην αγορά, που τελικά παρέμεινε στην ίδια θέση ακόμα κι όταν άλλαξε η διεύθυνση της ταβέρνας.

Το αγόρι λοιπόν χώθηκε πίσω από τη βάρκα κι εκεί περίμενε. Κάθε φορά που ένας θαμώνας ανοιγόκλεινε την πόρτα της ταβέρνας, μια μυρωδιά ταγκού λαδιού κι αποπνικτικής ζέστης, μπαγιάτικου φαγητού και κρασοξινίλας ξεχυνόταν για μερικές στιγμές προς τα έξω κάνοντας το άδειο στομάχι του ν' αναπηδά. Μόλις μια μεγάλη παρέα αντρών έτυχε να κατέβει τα δυο σκαλιά που χώριζαν την εσωτερική αίθουσα από την πόρτα, το αγόρι όρμησε κι αυτό πίσω απ' όλους και κρύφτηκε κάτω απ' τα άδεια, περιφερειακά τραπέζια. Καθώς η νύχτα περπατούσε στις προκυμαίες του λιμανιού κι οι δρόμοι απ' τους νοικοκυραίους άδειαζαν, η ταβέρνα γέμιζε με παλιούς ναυτικούς, λιμενεργάτες, λοστρόμους, γεμιτζήδες και καραβόσκυλα. Τότε τ' αγόρι ξεμύτισε δειλά-δειλά απ' την κρυψώνα του κι ανακατεύτηκε μεσ' στο μεθυσμένο πλήθος ζητιανεύοντας. Σήμερα ήταν τυχερός κι ο ταβερνιάρης δεν τον πήρε αμέσως χαμπάρι ώστε να τον διώξει με τις κλωτσιές. Το κρασί είχε τρέξει τόσο πολύ που οι περισσότεροι ήταν ήδη ντίρλα και το αγόρι ήλπιζε ότι όλο και κάποιο ξεροκόμματο θα κέρδιζε. Ναι, το ήξερε αυτό καλά, θα έπρεπε να το κερδίσει το φαγητό του, γιατί τίποτα γι' αυτόν δεν ήταν δωρισμένο. Πριν του πετάξουν το κομμάτι του ψωμιού ή το κεφάλι της ρέγγας, θα έπρεπε πρώτα να κάνει τα πάντα για να τους διασκεδάσει.

Το αγόρι στάθηκε στο κέντρο της μισοφωτισμένης αίθουσας κι άρχισε να χορεύει στροβιλιζόμενο πάνω στα γυμνά, κοκαλιάρικα πόδια του. Κατόπιν είπε ένα-δυο αστεία του λιμανιού κι έκανε χίλιες δύο γελοιότητες που προκάλεσαν ευθυμία στους μεθυσμένους.

Πολλές φορές ακόμα και μόνο το παρουσιαστικό του παιδιού έφερνε γέλια. Τα μακριά, άχαρα κανιά του, πάντα γυμνά κι αδύνατα προκαλούσαν θυμηδία καθώς τα κινούσε άκομψα πέρα δώθε. Το ίδιο και τα μάτια του με το διαφορετικό τους χρώμα, το ένα γαλανό και το άλλο μαύρο. Παρ' όλο που πάντα φρόντιζε να κρύβει αυτή τη δυσμορφία με τα μακριά, μαύρα σαν κοράκου μαλλιά του, αυτά τα μάτια γίνονταν κάθε φορά το αντικείμενο των πιο σκληρών πειραγμάτων.

'Ει, μούλε!' φώναξε ένας από μια παρέα μαουνιέρηδων που τα είχαν ήδη πιει υπέρ του δέοντος κι ήταν έτοιμοι μάλιστα πριν από μερικά λεπτά να πιαστούν στα χέρια, όμως η παρουσία του αγοριού το είχε αποτρέψει. 'Πήρε η μάνα σου ένα γαλανομάτη κι ένα μελαχρινό ταυτόχρονα, γι' αυτό έχεις μάτια κι απ' τους δύο;'

Το αγόρι έσκυψε το κεφάλι και δάγκωσε δυνατά τα χείλη μέχρι να πονέσουν.

'Είδες για να 'χεις πολλούς πατέρες;' του φώναξε ένας δεύτερος. 'Ο καθένας και κάτι σου 'δωσε να μην έχεις παράπονο' κι όλοι έσκασαν στα γέλια.

Κάπως έτσι συνέχισαν να τον παιδεύουν μέχρι που τον βαρέθηκαν, του πέταξαν μερικά αποφάγια και τον ξέχασαν. Το αγόρι χώθηκε μόνο στη γωνιά του κι εκεί κάθισε ήσυχα, μέχρι να ροκανίσει το ξεροκόμματο και το κόκαλο που τόσο δύσκολα είχε κερδίσει. Κατόπιν βγήκε και πάλι μόνος μέσα στη νύχτα. Κοίταξε γύρω του κι οσμίστηκε το θαλασσινό αεράκι που παράσερναν οι ανοιξιάτικες αύρες φέρνοτάς το από τη θάλασσα κι αφήνοντάς το να στροβιλίζεται ανάμεσα στα στενά, βρόμικα δρομάκια της πόλης. Το αγόρι έκρινε πως ήταν νωρίς για να επιστρέψει στην καλύβα της μάνας του. Τόσο νωρίς, που εκείνη δεν θα 'χε ξεφορτωθεί ακόμα τη συντροφιά της και το παιδί δεν ήθελε μπλεξίματα αν εμφανιζόταν κι ενοχλούσε κανένα απ' τους πελάτες της. Στρώθηκε λοιπόν μέσα στο κοίλο της βάρκας – αφού πρωτύτερα έδιωξε από μέσα δυο γάτες – και βάλθηκε να μετράει τ' άστρα.

Τι πολλά που ήταν εκεί πάνω στο στερέωμα! Κι όλο θαρρείς πληθαίνανε καθώς τρεμόσβηναν κι ήταν σα να του γνέφουν. Πως θα 'θελε να πάει εκεί πάνω καμιά νύχτα… Να πέταγε κι αυτός σα νυχτοπούλι για να μπορούσε να 'φτανε κοντά τους! Η καλή διάθεση του παιδιού κράτησε λίγο και γρήγορα η καρδιά του βυθίσθηκε και πάλι στη μιζέρια. Μπορεί τ' αστέρια να ήταν όμορφα, μα ήταν μακρινά… 'κει πάνω. Ο κόσμος εδώ κάτω ήταν χάλια! Ιδίως για 'κείνον.

Η πόρτα της ταβέρνας έτριξε και δύο άντρες βγήκαν στο στενό σοκάκι. Το παιδί κρύφτηκε όσο πιο βαθιά μπορούσε μεσ' στη βάρκα, κράτησε ως και την ανάσα του να μην τον δούνε. Αυτά που έζησε πριν λίγο ήταν η καλή εκδοχή της ταβέρνας. Το αγόρι είχε βιώσει και την άσχημη. Αν κάποιος από τους θαμώνες μεθούσε τόσο πολύ που το αγόρι να είναι γι' αυτόν ενόχληση, ή άμα ο ταβερνιάρης τον έπιανε στα χέρια του και δε βρισκότανε ο συμπονετικός να τον καλμάρει, συνήθως δεν γλίτωνε τις κλωτσιές και τις φάπες. Κι αν ποτέ ήταν τόσο άτυχος ώστε να χάσει κάποιος κανένα νόμισμα, ή να ξεχάσει πού είχε βάλει το μαντήλι, αυτόν θα κατηγόραγαν για την κλεψιά. Μπορεί βέβαια και κάνα-δυο φορές οι κατηγόριες να ευσταθούσαν και πράγματι να είχε σουφρώσει μερικά μικροπραγματάκια, αλλά συνήθως αυτό το φύλαγε για τους ανοιχτούς χώρους του λιμανιού και της αγοράς, μέρη όπου θα μπορούσε να ξεφύγει τρέχοντας. Ιδίως μετά το τρομερό επεισόδιο του περασμένου χειμώνα, η θύμηση του οποίου έκανε τα πόδια του να τρέμουν και την κοιλιά του να πονεί.

.*.

Κρύα ήταν εκείνη η βραδιά του προηγούμενου χειμώνα που τον παίδεψαν τόσο. Φαρμακερός αέρας φύσαγε ανάμεσα στα στενοσόκακα και του πάγωνε τη μούρη. Του ξύλιαζε τα χέρια και τα γυμνά του πόδια, τρύπωνε μέσα κι απ' το λεπτό του πουκάμισο προκαλώντας του ρίγη. Το αγόρι δεν άντεχε να μένει άλλο μεσ' στη βάρκα, έτσι είχε τρυπώσει στην ταβέρνα από νωρίς. Είχε χορέψει τόσο πολύ, μέχρι να τον πονέσουν τα καλαμένια του πόδια κι είχε πει όσα βρώμικα αστεία είχε ακούσει από τους ναύτες. Ως και τούμπες είχε κάνει ξαπλωμένος πάνω στο λεκιασμένο πάτωμα. Κοντολογίς, τους είχε κάνει όλους να γελάσουν, τους είχε δώσει την ψυχή του. Ως που ένας απ' δαύτους, ένας λοστρόμος – άνθρωπος γνωστός μεσ' στο λιμάνι για τη σκληρή καρδιά του – είχε καλέσει το παιδί να κάτσει στο τραπέζι· για να βάλει αμέσως μετά μπροστά στη μούρη του ένα γεμάτο πιάτο φαγητό. Το αγόρι τον κοίταζε απορημένο με τα παράταιρα μάτια του, ωστόσο ο άντρας τον ενθάρρυνε να τρώει. Ναι, ο λοστρόμος είχε τόσο διασκεδάσει, ή ήταν τόσο μεθυσμένος απ' τα πριν, που είχε παραγγείλει ένα πιάτο φαγητό για το αγόρι. Το παιδί είχε πέσει με τα μούτρα στο φαΐ – η τύχη δεν του είχε ποτέ πριν χαμογελάσει τόσο – και είχε αδειάσει το πιάτο πριν καν ο ευεργέτης του προλάβει ν' ανοιγοκλείσει τα μάτια. Πολύ αστείο του είχε φανεί αυτό του λοστρόμου, που παρήγγειλε για το αγόρι κι ένα καρτούτσο με κρασί και το υποχρέωσε μέσα σε γέλια και πειράγματα να το πιει χωρίς ανάσα. Το αγόρι πνιγόταν και η ξινή γεύση του κρασιού του προκαλούσε αηδία. Μα ο ευεργέτης του θα θύμωνε αν δεν υπάκουε, οπότε, ανάμεσα σε πνιξίματα, αναγουλιάσματα και βηξίματα, άδειασε το καρτούτσο.

Μέσα στη ζαλάδα του άκουγε τους άντρες γύρω του να γελούν και να καγχάζουν, ανάμεσά τους και τη φωνή του ταβερνιάρη που ζητούσε την πληρωμή του. Τότε ήταν που ο λοστρόμος έψαξε στο ζωνάρι του για ένα νόμισμα και δεν το βρήκε εκεί που θα 'πρεπε να 'ναι. Η ζωηράδα και τα γέλια του άντρα χάθηκαν ως δια μαγείας. Θυμός και οργή κατέλαβαν ως και την τελευταία απόληξη του μυώδους κορμιού του και η μανία του ξέσπασε πάνω στο αγόρι που καθόταν πλάι του. Αφού τον άρπαξε απ' τα κοκαλιάρικα πόδια του γυρνώντας τον ανάποδα, αφού τον έψαξε ξεσχίζοντας το μπαλωμένο του πουκάμισό και τις τσέπες του παντελονιού του, κόλλησε την παλάμη του παιδικού χεριού πάνω στο ξύλινο τραπέζι φωνάζοντάς του να επιστρέψει το νόμισμα που του είχε κλέψει, απειλώντας τον με φοβερή εκδίκηση. Το αγόρι ορκιζόταν σπαρταρώντας πως ούτε το νόμισμα είχε δει, ούτε χέρι απάνω του είχε βάλει, μα ο λοστρόμος τον κρατούσε ακίνητο με τα σαν τανάλιες μπράτσα του. Τέλος, τραβώντας ένα στιλέτο απ' το ζωνάρι, έκοψε την τελευταία φάλαγγα από το μικρό δάχτυλο του παιδιού κάνοντάς τον να τσιρίζει απ' το φόβο κι απ' τον πόνο. Και θα του είχε κάνει ίσως χειρότερα, αν δεν επενέβαιναν οι άλλοι θαμώνες να τον αρπάξουν απ' τα χέρια του λοστρόμου και να τον φυγαδεύσουν έξω στη νύχτα.

Το αγόρι είχε γυρίσει παραπαίοντας στο καλύβι που ζούσε με τη μητέρα του, στην άκρη του λιμανιού κάτω απ' τα τείχη την πόλης. Βλέποντάς τον σ' αυτό το χάλι, η γυναίκα είχε διώξει άρον-άρον τον άντρα που μοιραζόταν το στρώμα της εκείνη τη νύχτα. Είχε φροντίσει την πληγή του παιδιού μέχρι να σταματήσει το αίμα. Του είχε δέσει το χέρι με καθαρό λινό που έσκισε από ένα δικό της μεσοφόρι και αφού τον ηρέμησε, τον είχε κρατήσει στην αγκαλιά της ψιθυρίζοντάς του παρηγορητικά λόγια.

Και το αγόρι άκουσε για πρώτη φορά εκείνη τη νύχτα ότι ο πατέρας του κι η μάνα του αγαπιόντουσαν. Μπορεί να ήταν και οι δύο φτωχοί – εκείνος ναυτικός από μια πόλη του βορρά που το πλοίο του έπιανε τακτικά λιμάνι στο Τιρμ, εκείνη υπηρέτρια στο σπίτι ενός πλούσιου εμπόρου – αλλά είχαν σκοπό να παντρευτούν μόλις μάζευαν λίγα χρήματα. 'Ένα ακόμα ταξίδι' είχε πει ο πατέρας του στη μάνα του 'και θα έχουμε τα λεφτά που χρειάζονται.' Ήταν όμως και οι δύο νέοι, ήταν κι η αγάπη που τους τράβαγε τον ένα κοντά στον άλλο και βιάστηκαν να σμίξουν. Όταν ο ναυτικός έφυγε η κοπέλα δεν είχε καταλάβει την εγκυμοσύνη της ακόμα. Μήνες πολλοί όμως πέρασαν κι ο ναυτικός δεν φάνηκε. Φάνηκε όμως το φούσκωμα της κοιλιάς της υπηρέτριας· κι αυτό έγινε η αιτία να τη διώξουν από το σπίτι του εμπόρου που δούλευε. Μονάχη κι απελπισμένη εγκαταστάθηκε σ' αυτό το καλύβι στις παρυφές του λιμανιού και της πόλης και προσπάθησε να βρει δουλειά για να ζήσει η ίδια και το μωρό που περίμενε. Τις πιο πολλές φορές ξενόπλενε, μερικές άλλες κατάφερε να εργαστεί σαν σερβιτόρα, μαγείρισσα και καθαρίστρια στις ταβέρνες. Όμως η φουσκωμένη κοιλιά της ήταν η αιτία να τη διώχνουν από παντού, ώστε να καταλήξει στα πιο κακόφημα στέκια του λιμανιού. Καθημερινά έψαχνε και ρωτούσε για τον αγαπημένο της, αλλά κανείς δεν τον είχε δει ή ακούσει κάτι γι' αυτόν. Κι ήταν λίγες βδομάδες πριν γεννήσει όταν το κακό το νέο τη βρήκε. Το καράβι του αγαπημένου της είχε πέσει θύμα ξένων πειρατών. Πριν προλάβουν να επέμβουν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες κι οι δράκοι να τους διαλύσουν, είχαν προλάβει οι άτιμοι να μακελέψουν μερικά απ' τα πιο γενναία παλικάρια· μαζί και τον δικό της. Έτσι η δύστυχη το πήρε απόφαση ότι θα γεννούσε μονάχη, χωρίς σύζυγο και ότι φρικτή μοίρα περίμενε εκείνη και το παιδί της σε μια κοινωνία που δεν συγχωρούσε τις ηθικές παρεκκλίσεις.

Όταν ήρθε το μωρό στον κόσμο η θέση της γυναίκας χειροτέρεψε. Κανείς δεν την έμπαζε στο σπίτι του για πλύστρα, ούτε στο μαγαζί του για σερβιτόρα. Τα χρήματα που πριν κέρδιζε ήταν λιγοστά, μα τώρα έλειπαν τελείως. Ώσπου μια νύχτα τρελαμένη από την πείνα, παράτησε το μωρό μόνο στην καλύβα να σκούζει και βγήκε στο λιμάνι. Ο κατήφορος ήταν εύκολος, ειδικά για μια νέα γυναίκα μόνη με παιδί, που ο κόσμος όλος τη χλευάζει. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε, σπάνιες ήταν οι φορές που εύρισκε δουλειά σαν τίμια πλύστρα. Όλοι τώρα πια τη φωνάζαν πόρνη.

Αυτά είχε μάθει το αγόρι εκείνη την κρύα νύχτα, χωμένο στην ζεστή αγκαλιά της μάνας του, ενώ σουβλιές πόνου απ' το κομμένο δάχτυλο τον τρέλαιναν. Η μάνα όμως είχε πει και κάτι ακόμα. Είχε πει πως όφειλε να είναι δυνατός, να κάνει κουράγιο, να υπομένει. Αν ο πατέρας του είχε ζήσει, όλα θα είχαν γίνει αλλιώς. Το στομάχι του τώρα θα ήταν γεμάτο φαγητό, το σπίτι τους ζεστό και το κορμί του ντυμένο με καλά ρούχα. Το σημαντικότερο όλων όμως, θα είχε ένα όνομα. Γιατί ως φαίνεται, το όνομα είναι από τα πιο σημαντικά πράγματα που πρέπει να έχει κάποιος. Όλοι αυτοί που τον παίδευαν τις νύχτες, οι θαμώνες της ταβέρνας, οι εργάτες στην αγορά και στο λιμάνι, ο λοστρόμος, όλοι είχαν ένα όνομα ενώ αυτός δεν είχε. Έτσι το αγόρι εκείνη τη νύχτα το είχε αποφασίσει. Μπορεί τώρα να τον κορόιδευαν και να γελούσαν εις βάρος του. Μπορεί να τον χτυπούσαν, να τον κλωτσούσαν κι αυτός να αναγκαζόταν να ζητιανέψει ή ακόμα και να κλέψει για να φάει, μα κάποια μέρα θα γινόταν κάποιος.

Και τότε θα 'βλεπαν αυτοί τι τους περίμενε.

.*.*.

Όταν έφτασαν στην πόλη οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες το παιδί ακόμα κοιμόταν μέσα στο καλύβι. Ήταν τα τσιρίσματα των δράκων που τον ξύπνησαν, καθώς αυτές οι γιγάντιες φτερωτές σαύρες έσχιζαν με τα φτερά τους τον αέρα πάνω απ' τη θάλασσα και το λιμάνι. Το αγόρι αγουροξυπνημένο βγήκε στην πόρτα της καλύβας τρίβοντας τα μάτια για να διώξει τον ύπνο. Αν μη τι άλλο, οι δράκοι ήταν εντυπωσιακοί καθώς το πρωινό φως έκανε τις φολίδες τους να γυαλίζουν και τα ποικίλα χρώματά τους να μπερδεύονται. Τα χοντρά στομάχια τους φάνταζαν σαν πλοία αναποδογυρισμένα και οι λεπτές μεμβράνες των φτερών τους έκρυβαν ώρες-ώρες τον ήλιο. Κάποιοι απ' αυτούς ξερνούσαν φλόγες.

Το αγόρι άδραξε την πιο μεγάλη πέτρα που βρήκε μπρος του και την εκσφενδόνισε με όση δύναμη είχε προς τα πάνω.

'Ουστ, παλιόσαυρες!' τους πρόγκιξε. 'Τους άλλους όλους προλάβατε και τους σώσατε, τον δικό μου πατέρα όχι!'

Ήταν αστείο αν περίμενε πως η πέτρα του θα μπορούσε ν' ανέβει τόσο ψηλά για να χτυπήσει δράκο. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος ήταν τόσο μικροσκοπικός, που δεν του έδωσαν την παραμικρή σημασία. Τα νεύρα όμως του παιδιού καλμάρισαν. Ησυχασμένος τώρα μπήκε πάλι στην καλύβα και ρούφηξε μια μισοάδεια κούπα νερό που 'χε ξεμείνει απ' την προηγούμενη πάνω στο τραπέζι. Η μητέρα του κοιμόταν μόνη πάνω στο σπασμένο κρεβάτι.

'Μάνα, πάω στην αγορά' της φώναξε βγαίνοντας τ' αγόρι.

Η γυναίκα κάτι μουρμούρισε μεσ' στον ύπνο της γυρνώντας απ' την άλλη, ενώ σκέπασε με τα στρωσίδια το κεφάλι, να μην την ενοχλεί το πρωινό φως. Το αγόρι αρχίνησε να κλωτσά μικρά χαλίκια, ενώ έπιασε να σφυρίζει ένα μονότονο σκοπό κατευθυνόμενος προς το κέντρο της πόλης. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες ήταν πλούσιοι. Ίσως κάποιος απ' αυτούς του έδινε να φάει.

Όσο να φτάσει όμως ως την αγορά, οι δράκοι είχαν φύγει. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες είχαν διαβάσει μπροστά σε όλους το διάταγμα που καλούσε τα παιδιά να παρουσιαστούν το δεύτερο πρωινό από σήμερα στην αγορά, είχαν κολλήσει αντίγραφα πάνω στις ξύλινες πινακίδες των δρόμων και είχαν αναχωρήσει για αλλού.

'Στα τσακίδια' μουρμούρισε το χαμίνι καθώς ανακατεύτηκε με το πλήθος που συζητούσε για το 'σπουδαίο γεγονός'. Οι ήχοι που παρήγαγε το άδειο στομάχι του έμοιαζαν τόσο με το βρυχηθμό των δράκων, που μερικοί γύριζαν και τον κοιτούσαν. Χώθηκε πίσω από πάγκους και καλάθια προσπαθώντας να περνάει απαρατήρητος και ανοίγοντας τ' αυτιά του ν' ακούσει τι είχε τρέξει, μιας και να διαβάζει δεν ήξερε. Ταυτόχρονα, εκμεταλλευόμενος την απρόσμενη απροσεξία των μικροπωλητών και των εμπόρων σούφρωσε ένα μήλο από ένα καλάθι και λίγο παρακάτω ένα καρβέλι από ένα πάγκο. Ζητώντας καταφύγιο και κρυμμένος από αδιάκριτα μάτια κάτω από ένα κάρο, τα μασούλιζε. Χρήσιμο πράγμα και τούτο το σημερινό, σκέφτηκε. Μπορεί οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες να μην του δώσαν κάτι να φάει, αλλά μιας κι ο νους όλων ήταν στους δράκους το ίδιο έκανε. Εκείνος μια φορά το στομάχι του το είχε γεμίσει.

Ευχαριστημένος και χορτάτος έκρυψε μέσα στο πουκάμισό του το μισό καρβέλι να το πάει στη μάνα. Το ίδιο έκανε και με το μισό μήλο. Αργότερα όμως, καθώς τριγύριζε στην προκυμαία μασούλησε το υπόλοιπο του μήλου εκσφενδονίζοντας τα κουκούτσια εναντίων των γλάρων. Όταν ο ήλιος ανέβηκε ψηλά κι αυτός βαρέθηκε, κίνησε κατά το καλύβι. Η μάνα τώρα πια θα είχε ξυπνήσει κι εκείνος βιαζόταν να της πάει το ψωμί και να της πει τα νέα.

.*.*.*.

Το πρωινό της μεθεπόμενης μέρας βρήκε όλους σχεδόν τους κατοίκους του Τιρμ μαζεμένους από νωρίς στην αγορά. Στο κέντρο της μεγάλης πλατείας βρισκόταν μισοξαπλωμένος νωχελικά ο χρυσός δράκος Γκλέιντερ και πλάι του στεκόταν ο Όρομις, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του. Και οι δυο τους συγκέντρωναν τα βλέμματα του κόσμου, αλλά και το μικρό αγόρι που ήταν στημένο πλάι τους και με περηφάνια περισσή κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του ένα νεογέννητο, γαλάζιο δράκο. Όλοι αυτόν έδειχναν γεμάτοι περιέργεια μουρμουρίζοντας ο ένας στον άλλο. Ένα ανάλογο τραπέζι μ' εκείνο της Κουάστα φιλοξενούσε το άλικο αυγό του δράκου, που υπομονετικά περίμενε την παιδική παρουσία που θα ξεσήκωνε την καρδιά του, βγάζοντας τον απ' το σκληρό του κέλυφος.

Σε μια μεγάλη πόλη όπως το Τιρμ, εκτός απ' τους ενήλικες που συνόδευαν τα παιδιά τους πολλοί ακόμα είχαν έρθει τόσο να δουν το γεγονός, όσο και να πουλήσουν την πραμάτεια. Πάγκοι μικροπωλητών είχαν στηθεί περιφερειακά της αγοράς, που ο καθένας εκεί ό,τι χρειαζόταν μπορούσε ν' αγοράσει· φαγώσιμα και ρούχα, εργαλεία και μπιχλιμπίδια κι άλλα εξωτικά πράγματα από μακριά φερμένα. Η εξέταση των παιδιών είχε ήδη αρχίσει από νωρίς, όμως το κόκκινο αυγό δεν είχε αντιδράσει μέχρι ώρας. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Όρομις παρατηρούσε αυτούς τους νέους ανθρώπους – ανάμεσά τους ξεχώριζαν και μερικά παιδιά ξωτικών, κατοίκων της πόλης, που τσάκιζαν τις μέσες τους απ' τις πολλές ευγένειες μπροστά στο χρυσό του δράκο πριν πλησιάσουν το αυγό – κι αναρωτιόταν αν σήμερα θα ήταν τόσο τυχεροί όσο την προηγούμενη. Το κόκκινο αυγό δεν είχε αντιδράσει, αλλά βέβαια η ουρά των παιδιών ήταν μακριά ακόμα. Ξαφνικά, η προσοχή του αποσπάστηκε από φωνές και φασαρία στην άκρη της πλατείας, ανάμεσα στους πάγκους των μικροπωλητών. Δυο άντρες είχαν στριμώξει ένα παιδί· ο ένας τον είχε σβερκώσει κι ο άλλος τον κλωτσούσε. Το βλέμμα του δρακοκαβαλάρη πάγωσε πάνω τους. Ό,τι κι αν είχαν εναντίων του παιδιού, δεν είχαν κανένα δικαίωμα να του φερθούν έτσι. Υψώνοντας ο Όρομις το χέρι που έφερε το σημάδι του δράκου σταμάτησε την ίδια στιγμή την διαδικασία της εξέτασης. Αφήνοντας τον Γκλέιντερ να προσέχει το αυγό, με μεγάλους διασκελισμούς κάλυψε την απόσταση από το κέντρο της πλατείας ως τον τόπο που λάβαινε χώρα το άθλιο συμβάν.

'Αυτό είναι απαράδεκτο!' κεραυνοβόλησε τους δύο άντρες, που καθηλωμένοι από το φόβο είχαν παρατήσει το παιδί κι έσκυβαν μπροστά του μαλάσσοντας αμήχανα με τα χέρια τα καπέλα τους.

'Ένα κλεφτρόνι είναι, αφέντη μου, ένα σιχαμένο μούλικο που το μόνο που ξέρει είναι ν' αρπάζει' δικαιολογήθηκε ο ένας απ' αυτούς.

'Δεν είναι καν άξιος να περάσει μπροστά απ' το αυγό του δράκου' συμπλήρωσε ο άλλος, ενώ ο κόσμος γύρω τους μουρμούριζε συμφωνώντας.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κοίταξε εξεταστικά το παιδί που απ' το δεξιό ρουθούνι του στάλαζαν μερικές σταγόνες αίμα. Τα ρούχα του ήταν μπαλωμένα μα καθαρά. Τα πόδια του γυμνά, μα τα νύχια του κομμένα. Τα μαύρα μαλλιά του μακριά κι ατίθασα, αλλά επιμελώς λουσμένα και χτενισμένα. Τα μάτια του…

Αυτά τα μάτια έκαναν στον Όρομις εντύπωση. Το ένα ήταν μαύρο, σαν τα κορακάτα μαλλιά του αγοριού, το άλλο γαλανό σαν τον ουρανό καθάριας μέρας.

'Η εντολή λέει : όλα τα παιδιά' αγριοκοίταξε τους άντρες τείνοντας το χέρι στο αγόρι. 'Έλα παιδί μου!'

Η φωνή του, ήρεμη και βαθιά έμοιαζε με εντολή που δεν γινόταν να παρακούσεις. Οι δύο έμποροι κι όσοι μουρμούριζαν γύρω τους στάθηκαν αμίλητοι, με τα κεφάλια τους σκυμμένα. Όσο γίνονταν αυτά, το αγόρι είχε ξεφύγει απ' τους βασανιστές του ζητώντας προστασία πίσω απ' το δρακοκαβαλάρη. Τώρα ρουθούνιζε, σκουπίζοντας το αίμα από τη μύτη του με την ανάστροφη του χεριού του. Αίφνης, συνέβη κάτι που ο μικρός δεν το περίμενε. Η παλάμη του καβαλάρη πλησίασε το πρόσωπό του, ένα ασημένιο φως άστραψε μπρος στα παράταιρα μάτια του, το αίμα σταμάτησε κι ο πόνος έπαψε. Το αγόρι κοίταξε για δυο στιγμές τον ευεργέτη του χωρίς να έχει ακόμα καταλάβει τι συνέβη.

'Δεν ήρθα για να κλέψω' μουρμούρισε. 'Ήρθα μονάχα να σε βρω, να σου ζητήσω να βοηθήσεις τη μάνα μου κι εμένα να φύγουμε από 'δω, όπου κανένας δεν μας θέλει.' Τα μάτια του αγοριού επεξεργάστηκαν το δρακοκαβαλάρη με δέος. Ομορφιά σαν τη δική του δεν είχε αντικρίσει ποτέ στους δρόμους, τις προκυμαίες και τα στέκια του λιμανιού, αν κι – έπρεπε να το παραδεχτεί – ούτε τόση αυστηρότητα στο βλέμμα. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο άρχοντας αυτός του ενέπνεε εμπιστοσύνη. Ήταν η μόνη του φορά που σαν απευθυνόταν το αγόρι κάπου, δεν περίμενε μια ανάποδη ν' αστράψει στο μάγουλό του. 'Το όνειρό μου είναι να φύγω μακριά κι η μάνα συμφωνεί.'

Ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο ανασήκωσε τις άκρες των χειλιών του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Μια από τις πιο μεγάλες πίκρες στον κόσμο είναι να μην μπορεί κανείς να βοηθήσει εκείνους που έχουν ανάγκη.

'Η εντολή με την οποία βρισκόμαστε εδώ είναι να συνοδεύσουμε του νέους καβαλάρηδες των αυγών πίσω στο Βρόενγκαρντ. Πρόθεσή μας είναι να μην μπλεκόμαστε με την εγχώρια εξουσία, αλλά πριν φύγουμε θα μιλήσουμε για σας στις αρχές της πόλης. Έλα!'

Το αγόρι ακολούθησε σαν πιστό σκυλάκι το δρακοκαβαλάρη που το οδήγησε πίσω στο τραπέζι με το κόκκινο αυγό. Τα μάτια του στάθηκαν λίγες στιγμές με δέος πάνω στον ολόχρυσο δράκο που γυάλιζε σα να φλεγόταν και κατόπιν στράφηκαν προς το μικρό αγόρι που στεκόταν πλάι του. Το πλατύ κεφάλι του γαλάζιου δράκου που εκείνο κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του στράφηκε προς το μέρος του κι ο δράκος ο ίδιος άφησε να του ξεφύγει μια διαπεραστική φωνή.

'Γεια…' έκανε το καστανομάλλικο αγόρι, καθώς κούνησε προς τη μεριά του μια πληγωμένη, ασημιά παλάμη.

Το χαμίνι ήταν έτοιμο ν' αποκριθεί, όταν το άλικο αυγό κύλησε προς τη μεριά του κι ο δράκος μέσα του αρχίνησε να τσιρίζει.

.*.*.*.*.

Μέσα σε λίγες ώρες τα πάντα στη ζωή του είχαν αλλάξει. Χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει καλά-καλά το γιατί, ο δράκος του κόκκινου αυγού είχε διαλέξει αυτόν για καβαλάρη του. Πριν ακόμα προλάβει ν' αντιδράσει σ' αυτή την επιλογή, το πλάσμα είχε ορμήσει πάνω του κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να ξαπλωθεί στις πλάκες της αγοράς. Τα υπόλοιπα τα θυμόταν σαν μέσα σε όνειρο. Όταν τέλος συνήλθε, ήταν πια αργά για ν' αρνηθεί αυτή την τιμή που του είχε γίνει. Ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του ξεχώρισε, θολά στην αρχή, πάνωθέ του τα δυο κεφάλια των μικρών δράκων, του γαλανού και του κόκκινου, καθώς και το σγουρομάλλικο κεφάλι του άλλου αγοριού.

'Με λένε Μπρομ' είχε πει το αγόρι δίνοντάς του το χέρι να τον βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί.

'Εμένα Μόρζαν'.

Οι περισσότεροι κάτοικοι του Τιρμ απογοητευμένοι είχαν κιόλας φύγει απ' την αγορά. Λίγοι ακόμα έστεκαν παράμερα σε παρέες μουρμουρίζοντας δυσαρεστημένοι, αμφισβητώντας την κρίση των δράκων. Χωρίς να τους δίνει την παραμικρή σημασία, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο χρυσός του δράκος είχαν εξετάσει σχολαστικά τον κόκκινο νεοσσό, όπως είχαν κάνει και με τον γαλανό την προηγούμενη. Ήταν επίσης ένα υγιέστατο θηλυκό, με δυνατές φτερούγες και κοφτερά δόντια, αιχμηρά νύχια και γυαλιστερά κέρατα, αφοσιωμένο με πάθος από την πρώτη κιόλας ώρα στον εκλεκτό της καρδιάς της.

Λίγες ώρες αργότερα, το αγόρι θα έδειχνε περήφανος στη μητέρα του το παράξενο αυτό απόκτημά του. Κάθονταν και οι δυο τους, ή μάλλον και οι τρεις τους, στο κατώφλι της καλύβας στην άκρη των τειχών του λιμανιού κοιτάζοντας προς τη θάλασσα.

'Ο δάσκαλος Όρομις είπε πως δεν μπορούμε να σε πάρουμε μαζί μας' έλεγε το αγόρι φανερά στενοχωρημένο. Ποτέ του ως τα τώρα δεν είχε αποχωριστεί απ' τη μάνα του, ακόμα και στα πιο βαθιά όνειρά του φανταζόταν ότι θα έφευγαν μαζί. 'Θα έρχομαι όμως να σε βλέπω.' Αυτό το τελευταίο της το είπε για να μην τη λυπήσει περισσότερο. Εδώ και ώρα έβλεπε να μάτια της να προσπαθούν να μη βουρκώσουν. Ξαφνικά τίναξε περήφανα το κεφάλι του. 'Αν θες όμως δεν θα πάω! Θα τους γυρίσω πίσω το δράκο και θα μείνω εδώ, μαζί σου.'

Σ' αυτά τα λόγια ο μικρός δράκος σύριξε αποδοκιμαστικά, κοιτάζοντας απειλητικά τη γυναίκα. Η μητέρα γέλασε. Η αλήθεια είναι πως όσο τα χρόνια περνούσαν, τα χαμόγελα στέρευαν απ' τα χείλη της. Όμως, αυτές οι τελευταίες ώρες, παρά το μεγάλο σοκ, είχαν γεμίσει την καρδιά της με ελπίδα για το μέλλον του γιου της. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ο ίδιος την είχε τιμήσει με την επίσκεψή του στο καλύβι της και της είχε δώσει υπόσχεση πως θα φροντίζει το παιδί της, μιας και θα ήταν ο δάσκαλός του. Τέντωσε λοιπόν το χέρι της κι αγκάλιασε το αγόρι απ' τους ώμους.

'Αυτός είναι ο δικός σου ο δρόμος, αγόρι μου' του είπε με φωνή σπασμένη απ' τη συγκίνηση. 'Αφού ο δράκος σε διάλεξε αυτό πάει να πει πως είσαι πιο δυνατός και πιο γενναίος απ' όλους. Αχ, το δικό μου το σπλάχνο' και τα μάτια της γέμισαν δάκρυα. 'Πόσο περήφανος θα ήταν ο πατέρας σου τώρα να σ' έβλεπε, αν είχε ζήσει…'

Το αγόρι έκρυψε τη μούρη του στον κόρφο της γυναίκας και σφίχτηκε στην αγκαλιά της. Ο κόκκινος δράκος, επηρεασμένος θα 'λεγε κανείς απ' τη συγκίνηση της στιγμής, γαντζώθηκε απ' το ρούχο του παιδιού κλαψουρίζοντας. Η ώρα του αποχωρισμού είχε φτάσει.

'Θα ξανάρθω, μάνα μου' υποσχέθηκε τ' αγόρι. 'Κι όταν ξανάρθω θα δεις πως θα τρέμουν όλοι μπροστά στο γιο σου.'

Χρόνια μετά, ο Μόρζαν θα γύριζε για τη μητέρα του, λίγο πριν το τέλος.

.*.*.*.*.*.

'Δεν έχεις παπούτσια, ε;' Ο Μπρομ κάθισε στη γη κι άρχισε να λύνει τα κορδόνια απ' τα μπαλωμένα δικά του. 'Να, μπορείς να φορέσεις αυτά είπε και έδωσε το ζευγάρι στο άλλο αγόρι.

'Κι εσύ τι θα φορέσεις;' ρώτησε ο Μόρζαν απορημένος, κοιτάζοντας τον μικρό δρακοκαβαλάρη του γαλάζιου δράκου με τα παράταιρα μάτια του. 'Έχεις άλλα;'

'Όχι,' απάντησε δειλά ο Μπρομ, 'αλλά πραγματικά δεν με πειράζει. Τα δικά σου πόδια είναι πληγωμένα και…'

'Μόλις φτάσουμε στο Βρόενγκαρντ θα δοθεί στον καθένα σας ότι είναι χρειαζούμενο' δήλωσε ο δάσκαλος Όρομις.

Ο Μόρζαν έπιασε το μπαλωμένο ζευγάρι στα χέρια του εξετάζοντάς το με προσοχή. Αλλά δεν το φόρεσε. Αντιθέτως, εκεί που ο Μπρομ δεν το περίμενε τον άρπαξε από τους ώμους και τον κράτησε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά του.

'Εσύ κι εγώ, εμείς, θα είμαστε φίλοι για πάντα' του δήλωσε με στόμφο. 'Ποτέ όσο ζω δεν θα ξεχάσω αυτό που έκανες μόλις τώρα.'

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Ήταν σκληρό αυτό το κεφάλαιο, το ξέρω. Αλλά και η ζωή είναι σκληρή. Μερικές φορές ακόμα σκληρότερη.

Σύμφωνα με τις πληροφορίες που βρήκα στην 'Inheriwiki', ο Μόρζαν είχε παράταιρα μάτια και του έλειπε η μικρή φάλαγγα ενός δακτύλου.

Ο Μόρζαν έπινε. Κι ο λόγος μπορεί να οφείλεται σε διάφορες αιτίες. Μπορεί να μη άντεχε πια να αντιμετωπίσει αυτό που είχε καταντήσει και αυτά που είχε κάνει. Ή ίσως το αναγκαστικό πότισμά του με κρασί στην ταβέρνα είχε αποτελέσει μια τραυματική εμπειρία και φυσικά ότι ακολούθησε μετά. Το κύριο πρόβλημα του Μόρζαν ήταν ότι τίποτε και ποτέ δεν ξεχνούσε, ούτε την σκληρότητα, ούτε την κακομεταχείριση που βίωσε σαν παιδί και που σίγουρα μίσησε. Αλλά μερικές φορές καταλήγουμε να γινόμαστε αυτό που μισούμε και επαναλαμβάνουμε αυτό που θέλουμε να ξεχάσουμε περισσότερο.

Επίσης, σύμφωνα με τον αρχαίο φιλόσοφο Σωκράτη, κανείς δεν γεννήθηκε κακός – πράγμα που κι εγώ πιστεύω. Είναι οι συνθήκες που διαμορφώνουν τους χαρακτήρες των ανθρώπων. Όσοι ευεργετούνται από πλούτο, δύναμη ή εξουσία, πρέπει να είναι και ικανοί να διαχειριστούν αυτά τα προνόμια.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	3. Ο συντετριμμένος δρακοκαβαλάρης

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 3ο.**

 **Ο συντετριμμένος δρακοκαβαλάρης.**

'Εδώ είναι το δρακοστάσιο. Το μέρος όπου ξεκουράζονται οι δράκοι.' Ο Γλέιντερ δίπλωσε τις χρυσές μεμβράνες των φτερών του και ο δάσκαλος Όρομις ξεκαβαλίκεψε χρησιμοποιώντας το πίσω πόδι του δράκου σαν σκαλοπάτι. Κατόπιν βοήθησε τα δύο αγόρια να κατέβουν. 'Προς το παρόν οι δύο νεοσσοί θα μένουν μαζί σας, στα δωμάτια που θα σας παραχωρηθούν. Δράκοι και καβαλάρηδες ενθαρρύνονται να περνούν πολύ χρόνο ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο κατά αυτή, την πρώτη περίοδο του δεσμού τους. Αργότερα, όταν θα έχουν αναπτυχθεί αρκετά και θα νοιώσουν έτοιμοι, θα μεταφερθούν σε ένα παρόμοιο δρακοστάσιο.'

Τα παιδιά κοίταξαν γύρω τους με δέος. Βρίσκονταν σε μία αχανή αίθουσα, ανοιχτή από την ανατολική της πλευρά, στο τελευταίο πάτωμα ενός ψηλού πύργου. Το πέτρινο δάπεδο ήταν καλυμμένο με ένα παχύ στρώμα φρέσκου άχυρου, που διατηρούσε ακόμα τη μυρωδιά του λιβαδιού απ' το οποίο είχε κοπεί. Σε μερικά σημεία μάλιστα που αυτό αραίωνε τα δύο αγόρια διέκριναν σημάδια από μακριές νυχιές, σαν βαθιές αυλακές που έσχιζαν την πέτρα ακριβώς όπως το αλέτρι τη ράχη της οργωμένης γης. Στους τοίχους μπορούσαν να διακρίνουν τα μαυρισμένα απομεινάρια από τις φλόγινες ανάσες των δράκων. Ο δάσκαλος Όρομις έλυσε τα λουριά που στερέωναν στην πλάτη του Γκλέιντερ τη σέλα. Κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού προς το Βρόενγκαρν, αυτή η παράξενη κατασκευή προστάτευε τους καβαλάρηδες ώστε να μην πληγωθούν από τις σκληρές φολίδες και τα κέρατα της ραχοκοκαλιάς του μεγαλόπρεπου ερπετού. Ο Γκλέιντερ βοήθησε και ο ίδιος, γέρνοντας στο ένα πλευρό, τινάζοντας από πάνω του το κουραστικό βάρος. Ο Όρομις μετέφερε τη σέλα προς ένα από τα μακρόστενα, ξύλινα ράφια που κάλυπταν τον βορινό τοίχο της αίθουσας. Τα παιδιά παρατήρησαν εκεί και άλλες παρόμοιες με αυτήν με ελαφρές ίσως διαφορές, αλλά πολλά περισσότερα στολίσματα.

 _'Επιθυμώ να_ _μείνω μόνος. Είμαι κουρασμένος και θα αναπαυθώ τώρα!'_ δήλωσε ο Γκλέιντερ καθώς χασμουρήθηκε και τράβηξε αργά προς τις λαξευμένες πέτρινες γούρνες, τοποθετημένες περιφερειακά της αίθουσας και γεμάτες με φρέσκο νερό και τροφή. Ο Όρομις υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά στον σύντροφό του και τα δύο παιδιά παραξενεμένα τον μιμήθηκαν.

Οι Μόρζαν και Μπρομ ακολούθησαν το δάσκαλό τους έξω από την τεράστια αίθουσα του δρακοστάσιου βγαίνοντας από μία μικρή πόρτα που οδηγούσε προς έναν ελικοειδή κατηφορικό διάδρομο. Μέχρι να φτάσουν στη βάση του πύργου είχαν συναντήσει και άλλους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, καθώς και μερικούς υπηρέτες που βιάζονταν για τις υποχρεώσεις τους. Όλοι όμως ανεξαιρέτως είχαν σταθεί στο πλάι και είχαν υποκλιθεί στον δάσκαλό τους, είτε αποκαλώντας τον Έμπριθιλ, είτε προσφωνώντας τον με άλλα παράξενα επίθετα. Από τη συμπεριφορά όλων και από τη στάση του Όρομις, τα παιδιά κατάλαβαν πως ο δάσκαλός τους θα πρέπει να ήταν κάποιο πολύ σημαντικό πρόσωπο.

'Θα σας οδηγήσω στους κοιτώνες όπου οι πολύ νέοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες μοιράζονται μαζί με τους συντρόφους τους, τους δράκους' είπε ο Όρομις καλοσυνάτα. 'Θα σας δοθούν όλα όσα χρειάζεστε κι εκεί θα αναμένετε τις εντολές σας.'

Διέσχισαν μια μεγάλη πλατεία με το μαρμάρινο άγαλμα ενός δράκου κι ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη στο κέντρο της. Οι φολίδες του αγαλματένιου δράκου γυάλιζαν στο πρωινό φως σαν αληθινές, ενώ το πρόσωπο και το σώμα του καβαλάρη του ήταν χρωματισμένα. Θα έλεγε κανείς πως ήταν και οι δύο ζωντανοί. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης καθόταν περήφανα πάνω στη σέλα του, ενώ ο μακρύς λαιμός του δράκου έστρεφε προς τη μεριά του.

'Αυτός είναι ο Έραγκον, ο πρώτος δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο λευκός δράκος του Μπιντ'ντάουμ' εξήγησε ο Όρομις στα δύο παιδιά που κοίταζαν το άγαλμα σα μαγεμένα. 'Υπάρχουν πολλά να δείτε και να μάθετε και ευτυχώς απεριόριστος χρόνος.'

Βρήκαν την είσοδο του κοιτώνα των νέων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων κατειλημμένη από μία ομάδα νεαρών ανδρών και γυναικών. Γέλια και επιφωνήματα ξέφευγαν από τα στόματα όλων ενώ η προσοχή τους ήταν τόσο στραμμένη στο κέντρο του κύκλου τους, έτσι ώστε η παρουσία του Όρομις δεν έγινε αμέσως αντιληπτή. Μια παράξενη πολυεδρική κατασκευή τινάχτηκε ξαφνικά στον αέρα πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους, προκαλώντας περισσότερες φωνές θαυμασμού. Οι γεωμετρικές έδρες γυάλισαν στο φως του ήλιου, στροβιλίστηκαν για λίγο με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα ξεσηκώνοντας κι άλλα γέλια και φωνές και κατόπιν μετατράπηκαν σε εκατοντάδες κόκκους σκόνης που σκορπίστηκαν με τον άνεμο.

'Απίθανο!'

'Θέλουμε κι άλλο!'

'Έλα, έλα, ένα ακόμα…'

'Εντάξει, ησυχάστε!'

Οι προσοχή τους απορροφήθηκε και πάλι σε ότι μονοπωλούσε το ενδιαφέρον όλων, ώστε ησύχασαν κι έμειναν ακίνητοι. Αυτή τη φορά όμως τα δύο παιδιά κατάφεραν να διακρίνουν ανάμεσά τους τον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη που αποτελούσε και το κεντρικό πρόσωπο της ομήγυρης. Ο νέος έτριψε μεταξύ τους τις παλάμες των χεριών του υποτονθορύζοντας παράξενα λόγια και ένα έντονο ασημένιο φως ξεχύθηκε από μέσα τους. Μόλις άνοιξε τα χέρια ένα φτερωτό πουλί πέταξε ψηλά και χάθηκε πάνω απ' τα δέντρα. Γέλια, χειροκροτήματα και επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού γέμισαν και πάλι το χώρο κάνοντας το νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη να υποκλιθεί εξεζητημένα χαμογελώντας στους θαυμαστές του. Τότε μόνο παρατήρησε τον Όρομις και τα δύο παιδιά που έστεκαν παράμερα περιμένοντας υπομονετικά.

'Έμπριθιλ' φώναξε χαρούμενος ο νεαρός και όλοι μαζί στράφηκαν, έστρεψαν παράξενα τη δεξιά τους παλάμη και υποκλίθηκαν στον Όρομις.

'Μπορώ να μάθω γιατί δεν βρίσκεστε στα μαθήματά σας αυτή την ώρα και γιατί ξοδεύετε άσκοπα τη μαγεία σας;' Η φωνή του δασκάλου ακούστηκε αυστηρή, αλλά μέσα στα μάτια του παιχνίδιζε μια λάμψη χαράς.

'Έμπριθιλ,' φώναξε ένα κορίτσι 'κατάφερε να τιθασεύσει τους κόκκους της σκόνης κι απ' αυτούς να δημιουργεί αντικείμενα.'

'Θέλαμε να καλωσορίσουμε τους νέους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και τους δράκους τους' απάντησε ο νέος χαμογελαστός και πλησίασε τα δύο παιδιά χτυπώντας τα φιλικά στους ώμους. 'Καλώς ορίσατε στη Ντορού Αρίμπα! Εκ μέρους όλων σας εύχομαι καλή διαμονή και πολλές επιτυχίες.'

Όλοι οι νέοι και οι νέες κύκλωσαν τα δύο παιδιά και τους νεοσσούς τους γεμίζοντάς τους ευχές για τα καλωσορίσματα. Μέχρι που ο Όρομις είπε 'Αρκεί!' και κατευθύνθηκε προς την είσοδο του κτηρίου. Ο Μπρομ υπάκουα ακολούθησε τον Όρομις στο εσωτερικό. Ο Μόρζαν όμως ξεχάστηκε μαγεμένος να παρακολουθεί τον παράξενο νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη, που ξανάγινε άμεσα το κεντρικό πρόσωπο.

'Άλλο ένα' φώναξε μία απ' τις κοπέλες.

Ο νέος γέλασε κι άπλωσε τις παλάμες του ανοιχτές προς το φως. Όπως η φωνή του μαγνήτιζε το νεαρό ακροατήριό του, έτσι και τα χέρια του μαγνήτιζαν τους κόκκους της σκόνης διεκδικώντας τες απ' τον αέρα. Έκλεισε τις παλάμες του φυλακίζοντας τη σκόνη ανάμεσά τους και κατευθυνόμενος προς τη μεριά του παιδιού επανέλαβε τα ίδια παράξενα λόγια. Μπροστά στον εκστασιασμένο Μόρζαν άνοιξε τα χέρια του. Κι εκεί, επάνω στο ασημένιο κέντρο της παλάμης του, βρισκόταν μια μικρή πολύχρωμη πεταλούδα που ανοιγόκλεινε τα φτερά της. Ο νεαρός του την πρόσφερε.

'Δική σου, για το καλωσόρισμα' χαμογέλασε στο αγόρι, βάζοντας με προσοχή την πεταλούδα μέσα στα χέρια του. Κατόπιν του έγνεψε προς τη μεριά της εισόδου. 'Καλύτερα να βιαστείς! Δεν θα σε περιμένουν.'

Ο Μόρζαν έτρεξε σαν τρελός πίσω από τον Μπρομ και το δάσκαλό τους προσπαθώντας να ισορροπήσει την πεταλούδα μέσα στις ανοιχτές του παλάμες. Βιαζόταν τόσο να δείξει στο φίλο του το πολύτιμο απόκτημά του. Πριν όμως προλάβει καλά-καλά ο Μπρομ να τη δει, η πεταλούδα τρεμόπαιξε μια τελευταία φορά τα φτερά της κι έλειωσε μέσα στις χούφτες του.

'Μόλις γνωρίσατε τον Γκαλμπατόριξ' τους είπε ο Όρομις. 'Τον πιο υποσχόμενο δρακοκαβαλάρη της γενιάς του.'

.*.

'Πρόσεξες κάτι;'

'Σαν τι;' Ο Μόρζαν είχε απλώσει την καινούρια του φορεσιά πάνω στο κρεβάτι θαυμάζοντάς την. Ο μικρός κόκκινος δράκος γουργούριζε ευχαριστημένος με την ουρά τυλιγμένη στον ένα ξύλινο στύλο.

'Όλοι οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες που ήρθαν να μας υποδεχτούν ήταν άνθρωποι.' Ο Μπρομ είχε αλλάξει νωρίτερα και τώρα καθισμένος στο πρεβάζι του παραθύρου της κάμαρας του φίλου του βαστούσε αγκαλιά το γαλανό του δράκο.

'Και λοιπόν;'

'Τα ξωτικά πού ήταν;'

.*.*.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν ένα πρόσωπο που επρόκειτο να συναντούν πολύ συχνά μιας και ο νέος φαινόταν να είναι ανακατεμένος σε όλα. Έλεγαν γι' αυτόν ότι είλκε την καταγωγή του από ένα παρακλάδι της βασιλικής οικογένειας του Μπρόντρικ που εκφυλλίστηκε σιγά-σιγά και χάθηκε χωρίς αρσενικούς απογόνους. Οι μεγαλύτερες θείες του κατάφεραν να συνάψουν αρκετά ικανοποιητικούς γάμους με τιτλούχους της αυλής του βασιλιά. Η μητέρα του όμως – όντας γυναίκα με μεγαλύτερες φιλοδοξίες – ποτέ δεν χώνεψε το γεγονός ότι αυτή, παρ' ότι ακόμα έφερε τον τίτλο της πριγκίπισσας, είχε υποχρεωθεί σε γάμο με τον απλό υποκόμη του Ίνζιλμπεθ. Έτσι μόλις ο γιος της μεγάλωσε λιγάκι και καθώς το παιδί έδειχνε να κατέχει τόσο σωματική ρώμη, όσο κι ένα λαμπρό πνεύμα, όρισε γι' αυτόν τους καλύτερους δασκάλους. Τα επιτεύγματα του χαρισματικού παιδιού δεν άργησαν να πέσουν στην αντίληψη των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, που τον δοκίμασαν δίνοντάς του ένα λευκό αυγό δράκου. Όταν ο λευκός δράκος εκκολάφθηκε γι' αυτόν, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έπρεπε να αποχαιρετήσει τους γονείς, τους δασκάλους και την πόλη του και να ακολουθήσει τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες στη Ντορού Αρίμπα. Ο υποκόμης και η πριγκίπισσα αποχαιρέτησαν το γιο τους, εκείνος με δάκρυα στα μάτια, εκείνη με χαμόγελα περηφάνιας. Όσο για το παιδί, θα ακολουθούσε ευχαρίστως όποιον του υπόσχονταν τη γνώση όλου του κόσμου· και οι καβαλάρηδες του Βρόενγκαρντ έχαιραν ανεξάντλητου πλούτου γνώσεων.

Αυτά τα πρώτα χρόνια στη Ντορού Αρίμπα, η ζωή του ακολούθησε όλους του κανόνες· καθημερινή εξάσκηση στις πολεμικές τέχνες, τη μαγεία, το πέταγμα. Ο δράκος – μια όμορφη θηλυκιά, απόγονος του ίδιου του Ουμάροθ – δέθηκε με τον άνθρωπο-σύντροφο της ψυχής και του νου της με ένα βαθύ συναισθηματικό δεσμό. Ακόμα κι όταν βρίσκονταν χώρια για τις ανάγκες της εκπαίδευσής τους, η Τζάρνουβοσκ – αυτό ήταν το όνομα που διάλεξε η άσπρη δράκαινα για τον εαυτό της – και ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν σε θέση να παραμένουν απόλυτα ενωμένοι διανοητικά και ψυχικά, τόσο όσο κανένας από τους νέους σπουδαστές του Βρόενγκαρντ είχε ποτέ καταφέρει. Η δράκαινα βοηθούσε τον καβαλάρη της με τον λαμπρό νου να αποθηκεύει καλύτερα τις πληροφορίες που αφομοίωνε με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα στις απέραντες βιβλιοθήκες της Ντορού Αρίμπα. Αυτή παρείχε και την ενέργεια που χρειαζόταν ώστε να επεξεργάζεται την πληροφορία ευκολότερα και ταχύτερα. Όλοι οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ιδίως εκείνοι που είχαν περάσει χρόνους ατελείωτους ζώντας με τον σύντροφό τους, μπορούσαν να καυχώνται ότι αυτοί και οι δράκοι τους αποτελούσαν δύο σώματα με μία διάνοια, δύο κορμιά με μία ψυχή. Το ζευγάρι όμως της Τζάρνουβοσκ και του Γκαλμπατόριξ – αν και τόσο νέοι ακόμα – το κατάφερναν απόλυτα και καλύτερα απ' όλους τους άλλους.

Αφού ο χαρισματικός νέος αφομοίωνε γρηγορότερα από τους υπόλοιπους συσπουδαστές του τα μαθήματα που του προσέφεραν και προόδευε γρηγορότερα σε σχέση με όλους τους άλλους, βρέθηκε με αρκετό ελεύθερο χρόνο για να τον αφιερώσει σε πολλές και ποικίλες μελέτες. Μόλις οι πάπυροι στις κοινές και πολυσύχναστες κάμαρες των βιβλιοθηκών είχαν ήδη γίνει κτήμα του, περιδιάβηκε τις πιο απόμακρες στοές. Σκονισμένες περγαμηνές και χιλιόχρονα δερματόδετα βιβλία ήρθαν στα χέρια του. Επισκέφθηκε ως και τις αρχαίες σπηλιές που σκαμμένες μέσα στην πέτρα του βουνού φύλαγαν την αρχαία μαγεία των φυλών που κάποτε κατοίκησαν την Αλαγαισία και εμβάθυνε στη φιλοσοφία τους. Ανακάλυψε ακόμα και αναφορές στην ύπαρξη μιας απόκρυφης, σκοτεινής μαγείας, την ύπαρξη της οποίας οι πρεσβύτεροι των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων κρατούσαν σαν μυστικό επτασφράγιστο. Αλλά όσο κι αν προσπάθησε, όσο κι αν η μαγεία του ενώθηκε μ' εκείνη της συντρόφου του, δεν κατάφερε να γίνει κοινωνός της.

 _'Είμαστε ακόμα τόσο νέοι…'_ τον παρηγόρησε η Τζάρνουβοσκ σκεπάζοντάς τον με τη φτερούγα της, όταν εκείνος την αναζήτησε στο δρακοστάσιο απαρηγόρητος για την αποτυχία του. _'Είναι τόσα πολλά που δεν ξέρουμε.'_

 _'Είμαι σίγουρος πως μέσα σ' αυτή τη μαγεία κρύβεται η απόλυτη δύναμη'_ απάντησε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ καθώς έγειρε στο πλευρό της δράκαινας κλείνοντας απογοητευμένος τα μάτια. Η μαγεία που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει πρωτύτερα για να σπάσει τα μυστικά των καβαλάρηδων τον είχε τελείως εξαντλήσει. _'Οι πρεσβύτεροι είναι τόσο άπληστοι! Κρατούν για τον εαυτό τους τα καλύτερα.'_

Η μουσούδα της Τζάρνουβοσκ χώθηκε κάτω απ' το φτερό της σκουντώντας παιχνιδιάρικα τον εκλεκτό της, ενώ η αγκαθωτή της γλώσσα του έγλυψε την πλάτη.

 _'Μην μιλάς κακά για τους πρεσβύτερους'_ τον μάλωσε δήθεν παρεξηγημένη. _'Άλλωστε,_ ένας _από αυτούς είναι ο γεννήτοράς μου'._

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έξυσε τρυφερά τις λεπτές φολίδες κάτω απ' το ροδαλό της μουσούδι.

 _'Είναι ανόητοι αν νομίζουν πως κρατώντας τέτοια μυστικά κλειδωμένα μπορούν να αποτρέψουν τους περίεργους από το να τα αναζητούν διακαώς.'_

 _'Πέτυχε μια χαρά μ' εσένα μικρούλη.'_ Η δράκαινα ένιωθε την εξάντληση του εκλεκτού της. Ακόμα και το κύμα ενέργειας με το οποίο τον εφοδίασε δεν ήταν αρκετό. Η υπερβολική μαγεία που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει έπαιρνε την εκδίκησή της απάνω του.

 _'Το μόνο που πέτυχαν είναι να μας εξαντλήσουν απόψε. Μόλις γίνουμε δυνατότεροι…'_

 _'Αν εκείνοι πιστεύουν ότι αυτού του είδους η μαγεία είναι κάτι κακό, τότε αυτοί ξέρουν καλύτερα.'_ Η Τζάρνουβοσκ έκοψε απότομα την κουβέντα προσπαθώντας να στρέψει το νου του στο άδειο της στομάχι. _'Πάμε να κυνηγήσουμε παρέα'_ του πρότεινε. _'Και οι δύο πεινάμε.'_

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γέλασε τυλίγοντας τα δύο χέρια του γύρω απ' το λαιμό της.

 _'Είμαι_ _εξαντλημένος, ομορφιά μου'_ της απάντησε παιχνιδιάρικα. _'Χρειάζομαι φαγητό και ύπνο.'_

 _'Τόσο το καλύτερο!'_ Η δράκαινα τον σήκωσε στον αέρα και τον απίθωσε απαλά πλάι στα ράφια με τις δρακόσελες. _'Θα κυνηγήσω και για τους δυο μας και θα κοιμηθούμε μαζί κάτω απ' τ' άστρα. Φτάνει να μου φορέσεις τη σέλα. Δεν θα ήθελες να καβαλικέψεις πάνω στις φολίδες της πλάτης μου.'_

.*.*.*.

 _'Ο δράκος του Μπρομ δήλωσε σήμερα ότι θέλει να ονομάζετε Σαφίρα.'_

Ο Μόρζαν ήταν καθισμένος στην άκρη ενός μαρμάρινου εξώστη και κοίταζε προς τη μεριά της θάλασσας. Πλάι του βρισκόταν ο κόκκινος δράκος του καθισμένος στα πίσω του πόδια, η ουρά προστατευτικά τυλιγμένη γύρω από το σώμα του εκλεκτού της. Μία μακριά, αγκαθωτή γλώσσα ξεπετάχτηκε στιγμιαία σα φίδι από τα τρομερά σαγόνια της προσπαθώντας να παγιδέψει ένα πουλί που τόλμησε να περάσει μπροστά της.

 _'Και πολύ καλά έκανε!'_

Η δράκαινα βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στο πλευρό του εκλεκτού της ακουμπώντας την άκρη της ουράς προσεκτικά πάνω στα γόνατά του. Η κεράτινη απόληξη ήταν από μόνη της ένα δεινό όπλο. Τώρα που η δράκαινα είχε μεγαλώσει αρκετά καμάρωνε γι' αυτήν και δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να του το θυμίζει. Αλλά και το αγόρι είχε αλλάξει. Το πλούσιο φαγητό είχε γεμίσει το κοκαλιάρικο σώμα του και απαλύνει τις γωνίες του προσώπου του. Τώρα ήταν όμορφα και ζεστά ντυμένος. Μαύρο βελούδινο παντελόνι κάλυπτε τα μακριά του πόδια καθώς κι ένα ζευγάρι γυαλιστερές δερμάτινες μπότες. Άσπρο πουκάμισο και μαύρο γιλέκο με κόκκινα σιρίτια στόλιζε το πανωκόρμι του, καθώς και μια μαύρη ζώνη στην οποία είχε πάντα περασμένο ένα ασημοκαπνισμένο στιλέτο. Τα κορακάτα του μαλλιά προσεκτικά γυαλισμένα και δεμένα στην βάση του λαιμού δεν έκρυβαν πια τα παράταιρα μάτια του. Ο Μόρζαν μέχρι ώρας δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να ντρέπεται στην πόλη των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Οι σπουδές του στην αρχαία γλώσσα πήγαιναν περίφημα, το ίδιο και η εξάσκησή του στις πολεμικές τέχνες.

 _'Δεν νομίζεις ότι πρέπει κι εσύ να μου πεις το δικό σου;'_

Ένα βαθύ μούγκρισμα αντήχησε από το βάθος του λαιμού του δράκου, σημάδι ότι η εκνευριστική ερώτηση δεν έπρεπε καν να είχε ξεστομισθεί.

 _'Όταν το αποφασίσω, θα είσαι ο πρώτος που θα το μάθει.'_

Ο Μόρζαν γύρισε προς τη μεριά της δράκαινας.

 _'Είμαι σίγουρος ότι εδώ και μέρες το έχεις βρει, αλλά για κάποιο λόγο που εσύ μόνο γνωρίζεις μου το κρατάς μυστικό.'_

Οι σχιστές ίριδες ανοιγόκλεισαν με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα και τα κόκκινα μάτια του δράκου έλαμψαν από θυμό.

 _'Χρειάζομαι ακόμα μερικές μέρες. Έχω κάποια ονόματα υπ' όψιν μου, αλλά δεν έχω αποφασίσει ποιο είναι το πιο τρομερό.'_

 _'Κι εγώ τότε, μέχρι ν' αποφασίσεις θα σε φωνάζω κοκκινομάτα. Ή μήπως καλύτερα κοκκινομούρα;'_ Ο Μόρζαν έσκασε στα γέλια. Μερικές φορές του άρεσε να εκνευρίζει το δράκο χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει κι ο ίδιος γιατί. Μερικές άλλες ένιωθε την ανάγκη να στριμώχνει, ακόμα και να προσβάλει τον Μπρομ, αν και ήσαν οι καλύτεροι φίλοι. Ο Μόρζαν τον ένιωθε κάτι σαν αδελφό. Η ήπια ιδιοσυγκρασία του άλλου αγοριού όμως, δεν είχε δημιουργήσει μέχρι ώρας κανένα πρόβλημα στη μεταξύ τους σχέση. Και ο Μπρομ ένιωθε το Μόρζαν σαν αδελφό του. _'Κοκκινομούρα, κοκκινομούρα!'_ κορόιδεψε ο Μόρζαν, αλλά την άλλη στιγμή βρέθηκε ξαπλωμένος ανάσκελα, με ένα γαμψό νύχι απειλητικά κολλημένο στο λαιμό του.

 _'Άλλη μία φορά να το ξαναπείς και θα σου δώσω πολλή τροφή για σκέψη γιατί δεν θα έπρεπε να το έχεις κάνει!'_

Το αγόρι γέλασε κι άπλωσε τα χέρια ζητώντας ν' αγκαλιάσει το λαιμό του δράκου.

 _'Αφού ξέρεις το πόσο σ' αγαπώ!'_ Σ' αυτά τα λόγια ο δράκος χαλάρωσε. Άφησε τον εκλεκτό της να σηκωθεί σιάζοντας τα ρούχα του. _'Εντάξει, μέχρι ν' αποφασίσεις θα σε φωνάζω κοκκινομάτα. Τα μάτια σου τα λατρεύω.'_

Ο δράκος γουργούρισε ικανοποιημένος. Κατά τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες είχε κι αυτός μεγαλώσει. Το μέγεθός της τώρα έφτανε σ' αυτό ενός μικρού αλόγου. Είχε αρχίσει ήδη να πετά παρέα με τον δάσκαλο Γλέιντερ δοκιμάζοντας τη δύναμη των φτερών της, αλλά οι δάσκαλοί τους δεν τους είχαν ακόμα επιτρέψει να πετάξουν μαζί σαν δράκος και καβαλάρης. Ο Μόρζαν ήξερε ότι η δράκαινα ήταν υπερήφανη για την ικανότητά της στο πέταγμα. Ο δάσκαλος Γκλέιντερ την είχε ονομάσει 'πριγκίπισσα των ανέμων' μπροστά σε άλλους πολλούς νεοσσούς και η καρδιά της γέμιζε λαχτάρα να μοιραστεί αυτό το χάρισμα με τον εκλεκτό της.

 _'Θα_ _έρθεις μαζί μου στο δρακοστάσιο._ ' Η φωνή της αντήχησε προστακτικά μέσα στο μυαλό του. _'Κι εκεί θα σε κρατήσω, να περάσεις τη νύχτα μαζί μου.'_

 _'Και γιατί παρακαλώ θα πρέπει να στερηθώ το μαλακό μου στρώμα και να περάσω τη βραδιά μου πάνω στα άχυρα;'_ Ο Μόρζαν έτριψε στοργικά τις φολίδες κάτω απ' τη μουσούδα της.

 _'Απόψε σε θέλω κοντά μου.'_ Η δράκαινα τύλιξε και πάλι κτητικά την ουρά της γύρω απ' τη μέση του. _'Η παρουσία σου μπορεί να με βοηθήσει και ως το ξημέρωμα να έχω αποφασίσει για το όνομά μου.'_

 _'Το καλό που σου θέλω!'_

Το ίδιο εκείνο συναίσθημα της ζήλιας, που είχε νοιώσει το πρωί, ξαναγύρισε βυθίζοντας τα βρωμερά του νύχια βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του. Ο δράκος του Μπρομ να έχει όνομα, ενώ ο δικός του όχι;

.*.*.*.*.

Ο Μπρομ κράτησε τους βραχίονες κοντά στο σώμα και μάζεψε τα γόνατα προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει την άμυνά του. Ο Μόρζαν είχε εξαπολύσει μια μανιασμένη επίθεση και σαν αποτέλεσμα ο Μπρομ είχε ήδη δεχτεί μερικά δυνατά χτυπήματα στα πλευρά. Ο Μπρομ ένιωσε τη λαβή του μπαστουνιού στα ιδρωμένα χέρια του να γλιστράει, αλλά η προσοχή του παρέμεινε προσηλωμένη στις κινήσεις του αντιπάλου του. Με μία έξυπνη προσποίηση ο Μόρζαν κατεύθυνε το ραβδί του προς το κεφάλι του Μπρομ, αλλά την τελευταία στιγμή το έστριψε και προσπάθησε να τον χτυπήσει ξανά στο πλευρό. Ο βραχίονας του Μπρομ κινήθηκε γοργά αποκρούοντας. Ο Μόρζαν υποχώρησε λαχανιάζοντας. Αν μη τι άλλο, ο Μπρομ είχε καταφέρει να τον κουράσει.

'Να το κάνουμε ξανά, αυτή τη φορά πιο αργά όμως.' Ένιωθε βαρύς τους μύες των χεριών του, λες και το ξύλινο ραβδί ήταν φτιαγμένο από σίδερο.

'Έξυπνη η προσποίηση' θαύμασε ο Μπρομ. 'Θα πρέπει να μου τη δείξεις.'

Ο ήλιος είχε αρχίσει να υψώνεται στον ουρανό και η αυλή της εξάσκησης ήταν ήδη γεμάτη από ζευγάρια δρακοκαβαλάρηδων που ασκούνταν στην ξιφομαχία και όχι μόνο. Οι δύο φίλοι συνέχισαν για λίγο ακόμα, τέλος ακούμπησαν τα ραβδιά τους στον τοίχο της αυλής, μάζεψαν τα πουκάμισά τους ρίχνοντάς τα στους ιδρωμένους τους ώμους και μοιράστηκαν ένα φλασκί νερό.

'Ακούστηκε κανένα νέο για … 'κείνους;' Τα μάτια του Μόρζαν σκοτείνιασαν.

Εδώ και αρκετές βδομάδες μία ομάδα νεαρών δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και οι δράκοι τους είχαν αναλάβει ένα ταξίδι προς τα βόρια. Αποστολή τους ήταν η παρατήρηση και καταγραφή οικισμών Ούργκαλ στη Ραχοκοκαλιά. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες επικοινωνούσαν κάθε σούρουπο με τη βάση τους χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγική μέθοδο της επιφάνειας του νερού. Είχαν όμως περάσει πολλές μέρες από την τελευταία τους επαφή. Οι πρεσβύτεροι είχαν αρχίσει να ανησυχούν.

'Τα ξωτικά είπαν πως παρ' όλο που ένωσαν τις συνειδήσεις τους όλοι μαζί, δεν κατάφεραν να έρθουν σε επαφή με κανέναν από τους δικούς τους.' Ο Μπρομ είχε καλύτερη σχέση με τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες των ξωτικών. Με την ήπια κι ευγενική στάση του γινόταν ευκολότερα αποδεκτός από τους κολλημένους στην ετικέτα 'μυτερο-αυτιάδες' απ' ότι ο Μόρζαν με την άγαρμπη – κι ώρες-ώρες αναιδή – συμπεριφορά του. 'Άκουσα πως οι πρεσβύτεροι έχουν ήδη στείλει ομάδα έρευνας. Υπάρχουν πληροφορίες ότι τα Ούργκαλ έχουν πολλαπλασιαστεί υπερβολικά τώρα τελευταία και οι αρχηγοί τους έχουν γίνει δραματικά φιλοπόλεμοι. Οι πρεσβύτεροι φοβούνται ενέδρα.'

Η συλλογικότητα με την οποία ζούσαν και δρούσαν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες τους όριζε αν όχι φίλους, τουλάχιστον συντρόφους. Τυπικά νοιάζονταν όλοι για όλους, αν και στην πράξη αυτό δεν ίσχυε όλες τις φορές. Ο Μόρζαν ήξερε πολλά ξωτικά που δεν θα έδιναν ούτε ένα πράσινο φύλλο, απ' αυτά που τόσο λάτρευαν, αν ο ίδιος πάθαινε κάτι. Η τύχη της συγκεκριμένης ομάδας όμως είχε γίνει το αντικείμενο συζήτησης και αγωνίας όλων των σπουδαστών και κατοίκων της Ντορού Αρίμπα, ειδικά του ίδιου του Μόρζαν. Ανάμεσά τους βρισκόταν και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Γκαλμπατόριξ με το λευκό του δράκο Τζάρνουβοσκ, ένα είδος προσωπικού φίλου και μέντορα για το φτωχόπαιδο από το Τίρμ.

'Αφού οι πρεσβύτεροι το γνώριζαν αυτό, δεν θα έπρεπε να είχαν στείλει τόσο νέους και άπειρους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες σ' αυτή την αποστολή.'

'Νέοι μπορεί να είναι, άπειροι όμως όχι. Είναι κατά πολύ ικανότεροι από τα Ούργκαλ στο να υπερασπιστούν τους εαυτούς τους. Ελπίζω να είναι όλοι καλά.' Ο Μπρομ στέναξε και έπιασε ξανά το ραβδί του. 'Ώρα να γυρίσουμε στην εξάσκηση.'

Αίφνης ο θόρυβος ξεκίνησε να απλώνεται σταδιακά από την άκρη της αυλής.

'Τους βρήκαν, τους βρήκαν...'

'Είναι γεροί;'

'Είναι ζωντανοί;'

Μια ταραχή ακολούθησε την πρώτη είδηση, μια ταραχή που απλώθηκε πάνω απ όλους σαν κύμα κι όλοι σταμάτησαν και κοίταζαν οι μεν τους δε ταραγμένοι.

'Νεκροί... όλοι τους νεκροί...'

Ο νους όλων σκοτίστηκε από τα μαύρα νέα. Μια παγωμάρα σκέπασε τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες είτε ήσαν άνθρωποι ή ξωτικά. Εικόνες φρίκης πέταξαν ανάμεσά τους μέσω της συλλογικής τους διάνοιας.

 _…Δράκοι νεκροί… ξεφτισμένες, σκόρπιες φολίδες… ξεσχισμένες οι κοιλιές τους πάνω στο χιόνι… άντερα χυμένα… και οι καβαλάρηδες, άντρες και γυναίκες, με λαιμούς κομμένους… στόματα που έχασκαν… μάτια νεκρά… πτώματα ακρωτηριασμένα… και αίμα παντού… αίμα που είχε ρουφήξει με απληστία η γη και είχε πήξει ο πάγος…_

'Μαύρη μαγεία! Τους χτύπησαν με βέλη μαγεμένα με σκοτεινές τέχνες.'

Ένα βογκητό ακούστηκε από τα στόματα όλων. Άνθρωποι και ξωτικά ξεκίνησαν το θρήνο.

.*.*.*.*.*.

'Έμπριθιλ, δεν βρέθηκαν όλων τα σώματα. Ένας λείπει.'

'Πολύ παράξενο...'

'Ίσως τον πήραν μαζί τους σκλάβο για κάποιο λόγο.'

'Αμφιβάλω! Τα Ούργκαλ δεν κρατούν ποτέ αιχμαλώτους. '

'Λες… να είναι ακόμα ζωντανός… κάπου;'

'Ψάξτε καλά όλη την περιοχή! Να μην μείνει πέτρα που δεν θα σηκώσετε. Φέρτε μου το κορμί του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Θα τον κηδέψω μαζί με τους άλλους αν είναι νεκρός. Αν δεν είναι…'

Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να είχε επιζήσει μετά από τέτοιο κακό; Ο λευκός του δράκος κείτονταν νεκρός ανάμεσα στους άλλους, με την καρδιά του σουβλισμένη απ' το σίδερο του μαγεμένου βέλους. Οι λευκές φολίδες της Τζάρνουβοσκ ήταν λεκιασμένες με μαύρο, πηγμένο αίμα· τα όμορφα μάτια της έχασκαν, δυο τρύπες άδειες μέσα στις οποίες γευμάτισαν τα κοράκια. Εκτός απ' αυτά όμως άλλη πληγή δεν είχε απάνω της. Ο Ουμάροθ θρήνησε τη θυγατέρα του και το βουνό ολόκληρο σείστηκε κι αντιλάλησε την οργή του δράκου.

Σε κοντινές περιοχές οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες ανίχνευσαν Ούργκαλ σφαγμένα· αγρίμια του δάσους σακατεμένα· αιωνόβιους κορμούς ξεσχισμένους. Μα ούτε το σώμα του Γκαλμπατόριξ βρήκαν, ούτε και το ξωτικοφτιαγμένο σπαθί του.

'Έμπριθιλ, ίσως υπάρχει ακόμα γι' αυτόν κάποια ελπίδα…'

Ο Βράελ έσφιξε το λευκό σπαθί Ίσλινγκρ στο πλευρό του κουνώντας λυπημένος το κεφάλι. Ακόμα κι αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε επιζήσει, τι ελπίδα μπορούσε να υπάρχει γι' αυτόν που είχε χάσει τη μισή του ψυχή; Το μισό του μυαλό; Το άλλο μισό του κορμί;

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

'Ζει!'

Ο Μπρομ μοιραζόταν τον ίδιο χώρο, καθώς κι ένα ποτό φτιαγμένο από φύλλα μέντας, με τους φίλους του τα ξωτικά όταν ο Μόρζαν όρμησε στο δωμάτιο τεντώνοντας απότομα την πόρτα. Η βίαιη διατάραξη του ησυχαστηρίου τους διέκοψε την ήπια, στοχαστική διάθεση των ξωτικών, κάνοντάς τους να σταθούν θιγμένοι ρίχνοντας ψυχρά βλέμματα στον εισβολέα. Κάτι σαν 'στο χωριό σου δεν χτυπάνε πριν μπουν' αλλά σε ξωτικίσια διάλεκτο και με προσβλητικό ύφος έξυσε τ' αυτιά του Μόρζαν, αλλά ο ίδιος λίγο νοιαζόταν για τη γνώμη των 'μυτερο-αυτιάδων' για το άτομό του, που λίγο-πολύ την ήξερε από καιρό.

'Είναι ζωντανός!' επανέλαβε ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου και ο Μπρομ παρατώντας το ποτήρι με το αχνιστό ποτό πετάχτηκε ορθός κι άρπαξε το φίλο του απ' τα μπράτσα.

'Τον βρήκαν; Πού είναι;'

'Εδώ! Τον έχουν φέρει στο Βρόενγκαρντ. Τώρα βρίσκεται μαζί με τους πρεσβύτερους που τον ανακρίνουν.'

Ο Μπρομ παράτησε σύξυλα τα ξωτικά και χωρίς πολλές ρεβεράντζες ακολούθησε το Μόρζαν έξω απ' το δωμάτιο· μουρμουρητά και θόρυβοι αποδοκιμασίας για την έλλειψη ευγένειας και το σπάσιμο της ετικέτας ξεπροβόδισαν τους δύο φίλους.

'Τον βρήκε ένας κυνηγός σε κακή κατάσταση και τον περιέθαλψε στην καλύβα του. Για βδομάδες ψηνόταν στον πυρετό, αλλά τελικά επιβίωσε. Κι εμένα μόλις μου τα είπαν. Δεν τον έχω δει ακόμα.' Ο Μόρζαν χειρονομώντας περιέγραφε στο φίλο του αυτά που είχε ακούσει, βαδίζοντας γοργά προς το κεντρικό κτήριο όπου είχαν τα γραφεία τους οι πρεσβύτεροι των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και βιάζοντας τον Μπρομ να περπατά πιο γρήγορα. 'Μόλις τα πολλά χιόνια έλιωσαν, αμέσως ο κυνηγός φρόντισε και ειδοποίησε τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες.'

Μια μικρή συγκέντρωση είχε ήδη μαζευτεί έξω απ' τους χώρους των πρεσβυτέρων που ολοένα και μεγάλωνε. Μισόλογα, μουρμουρητά και βλέμματα αγωνίας ανταλλάσσονταν μεταξύ των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων της Ντορού Αρίμπα καθώς όλοι περίμεναν. Άλλοι ήλπιζαν να μάθουν πώς είχε ξεκινήσει το κακό· άλλοι ήθελαν να ρωτήσουν για τις τελευταίες στιγμές φίλων που χάθηκαν· κι άλλοι να εξετάσουν τον ίδιο τον άνθρωπό τους, τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, που είχε επιζήσει μιας τέτοιας φρικτής μοίρας. Γιατί κακά τα ψέματα, όλοι καταλάβαιναν πως όταν ο ένας από τους δύο του ζεύγους δράκος-καβαλάρης χαθεί, ο άλλος – αν επιζήσει – παραμένει ένα ράκος. Κάποιοι έστηναν αυτί, μήπως ξεχωρίσουν καμιά κουβέντα που θα ξέφευγε απ' τις ερμητικά κλεισμένες πόρτες, όμως εις μάτην. Η ανώτερη μαγεία των πρεσβυτέρων είχε σφραγίσει καλά το χώρο.

Πέρασαν ώρες μέχρι τη στιγμή που άνοιξε αυτή η πόρτα. Οι περισσότεροι απ' τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες είχαν ήδη βαρεθεί και είχαν φύγει. Μερικοί άλλοι υπομονετικά περίμεναν ακόμα, με τις καρδιές τους γεμάτες αγωνία, ανάμεσά τους ο Μπρομ με το Μόρζαν. Στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας φάνηκε ο ίδιος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ή ίσως όχι;

Ήταν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αυτός που αντίκριζαν τα μάτια των συντρόφων; Ο ίδιος εκείνος χαρούμενος και χαρισματικός νέος που είχαν ξεπροβοδίσει μαζί με την ομάδα του λίγους μήνες πριν; Η ψυχή του άντρα που στεκόταν μπροστά τους είχε ολοφάνερα πεθάνει στα άγρια βουνά της ραχοκοκαλιάς. Είχε αιμορραγήσει μέχρι τέλους πάνω στον πάγο και τώρα αυτό που έστεκε μπρος τους δεν πρέπει να ήταν άλλο από το άδειο κουφάρι του. Τα σκούρα, άλλοτε λαμπερά του μάτια, ήσαν θολά, χωμένα βαθιά μέσα στις κόγχες. Δυο μισοφέγγαρα από μαύρους κύκλους στόλιζαν πια τα βλέφαρά του. Τα χλωμά σα νεκρά του μάγουλα ήσαν τραβηγμένα και χείλη φτενά πλαισίωναν τα μαυρισμένα δόντια. Το άλλοτε στητό, γεροδεμένο κορμί του έστεκε κυρτό, σκεβρωμένο, σκελετωμένο μπρος τους.

Δύο πρεσβύτεροι βιάστηκαν να βγουν διώχνοντας όλους τους νεώτερους που περίμεναν απ' έξω.

'Όχι τώρα, όχι τώρα! Η ώρα δεν είναι η κατάλληλη.'

'Παρακαλώ, πηγαίνετε όλοι. Αποχωρήστε!'

Ο ένας τους προσπάθησε να πιάσει τον Γκαλμπατόριξ από το γεμάτο ουλές μπράτσο, να τον οδηγήσει, ίσως να τον συντρέξει. Αλλά ο συντετριμμένος δρακοκαβαλάρης αρνήθηκε την προσφορά. Μ' ένα απότομο τίναγμα του χεριού του κι ένα οργισμένο βλέμμα προς τον επίδοξο βοηθό του προχώρησε μόνος ανάμεσα σε όλους. Περπάτησε ανάμεσά τους στητός με το κεφάλι ψηλά, τα μάγουλα χλωμά, τα μάτια στραμμένα στο κενό και το βλέμμα άδειο· τα μισάνοιχτα χείλη του, θα 'λεγες, σε μια άφωνη κραυγή πόνου. Προχώρησε μόνος μέχρι τη στροφή του διαδρόμου. Κι εκεί, όταν κανείς από τους άλλους δεν μπορούσε πια να τον δει, εκεί κατέρρευσε.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

'Άκουσα πως θα τον στείλουν στους γονείς του.' Ο πατέρας του ήταν υπέργηρος μετά από τόσα χρόνια που ο γιος του έλειπε στο Βρόενγκαρντ, αλλά η μητέρα του, παρά την ηλικία της έκανε ακόμα κουμάντο στο υποστατικό των υποκόμηδων.

Ο Μπρομ με το Μόρζαν είχαν τρυπώσει κρυφά μέσα στην κάμαρα του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ήταν η μέση της νύχτας και όλοι στη Ντορού Άρίμπα – άνθρωποι και δράκοι – ησύχαζαν. Τέτοια ώρα της νύχτας, τα δύο παιδιά ήλπιζαν να βρουν τον Γκαλμπατόριξ μονάχο· αν ήταν κοιμισμένος, τόσο το καλύτερο. Ήταν περισσότερο η επίμονη τρέλα του Μόρζαν που είχε συμπαρασύρει και τον Μπρομ σε ένα τέτοιο εγχείρημα. Οι πρεσβύτεροι είχαν από την πρώτη κιόλας στιγμή απομονώσει τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, απαγορεύοντας σε όλους τις επισκέψεις. Τις περισσότερες ώρες άλλωστε, κάποιος θεραπευτής βρισκόταν κοντά του να τον φροντίζει. Αλλά ο Μόρζαν είχε προσέξει πως κατά τις μικρές ώρες τις νύχτας ακόμα και αυτός αποχωρούσε και η κάμαρα έμενε αφύλαχτη. Έτσι είχαν παραφυλάξει απόψε και είχαν και οι δύο τρυπώσει μέσα κρυφά.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως δεν κοιμόταν. Καθισμένος σε μια πολυθρόνα, με την πλάτη στραμμένη στην πόρτα, έδειχνε να αγναντεύει το νυχτερινό ουρανό και την αντανάκλαση των άστρων πάνω στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας. Τα δύο παιδιά πλησίασαν με προσοχή, νυχοπατώντας. Το πρόσωπο του αξιολύπητου δρακοκαβαλάρη έμοιαζε κενό. Το ίδιο άδειο βλέμμα που είχαν δει στα μάτια του κατά την έξοδό του από την αίθουσα των πρεσβυτέρων παρέμενε. Μία κορδέλα σάλιο στάλαζε από τα χείλη που έχασκαν και λέρωνε το πουκάμισό του.

Ο Μόρζαν γονάτισε στο πλάι της πολυθρόνας και τον σκούντησε στον ώμο.

'Γκαλμπατόριξ; Ε, Γκαλμπατόριξ!'

Στην αρχή δεν τους έδωσε καμία σημασία, σαν να μην βρισκόταν κάποιος πλάι του και του μιλούσε. Έμοιαζε λες και ο σκοτισμένος του νους έτρεχε κάπου πολύ μακριά. Ο Μόρζαν όμως επέμενε, ώσπου το άδειο βλέμμα στράφηκε ενοχλημένο προς τη μεριά τους. Η καρδιά του αγοριού σφίχτηκε. Το ασπράδι αυτών των ματιών ήταν σχεδόν κόκκινο, γεμάτο σπασμένες φλέβες, γεμάτο αντανακλάσεις από τις φλόγες μιας κόλασης, μιας κόλασης γεμάτης φωτιά και αίμα. Πού ζούσε ο νέος αυτός όλο το προηγούμενο διάστημα; Τι φρίκη είχε βιώσει για να αρκέσουν λίγες βδομάδες να νεκρώσουν έτσι την ψυχή του;

'Εσύ! Σε ξέρω εσένα…' Τα μάτια του άστραψαν για μία στιγμή, καθώς τα λόγια βγήκαν μακρόσυρτα από τα πληγιασμένα του χείλη.

'Είμαι ο Μόρζαν, ο φίλος σου!' Το αγόρι άρπαξε το μπράτσο του νεαρού άντρα ενθουσιασμένο που είχε καταφέρει να σύρει μια ανάμνηση μέσα από το σκοτισμένο νου του. 'Και ο Μπρομ! Είναι κι αυτός εδώ, μαζί μου.'

Η στιγμιαία λάμψη αυτών των ματιών έδειξε να σβήνει βυθισμένη μέσα σε ένα βαθύ παράπονο.

'Δεν με βοήθησες… Κανείς δεν με βοηθάει…' Τα πονεμένα μάτια βούρκωσαν και δύο σταγόνες στάλαξαν πάνω στο χέρι του Μόρζαν καθώς του άγγιζε τον ώμο.

'Εγώ; Να σε βοηθήσω… Ναι, ό,τι θέλεις… ό,τι μου πεις… ό,τι και να χρειαστείς θα το κάνω!'

Την άλλη στιγμή ο συντετριμμένος δρακοκαβαλάρης τίναξε περήφανα το μέτωπο, οι ώμοι του στήθηκαν και το βλέμμα του ζωήρεψε. Άρπαξε το Μόρζαν απ' τα μπράτσα και τον κράτησε ακινητοποιημένο μπροστά του.

'Θυμάσαι; Εσύ θυμάσαι; Θυμάσαι πως σε βοηθούσα όταν πρώτο 'ρθες; Όταν τα ξωτικά σε στραβοκοίταζαν γιατί ήσουν λέει κατώτερός τους; Θυμάσαι πως εγώ πάντα σε υπερασπιζόμουν; Θυμάσαι πως σου έδειχνα ότι δεν κατάφερνες να κάνεις μονάχος; Θυμάσαι πως σε βοηθούσα κάθε φορά που προσέτρεχες σ' εμένα μέσα στην ανάγκη σου; Πες μου, θυμάσαι;' Τώρα τα μάτια του έμοιαζαν με μάτια τρελού. Ο Μόρζαν φοβήθηκε. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έδειχνε να έχει θυμώσει μαζί του για κάποιο ανεξήγητο λόγο καθώς τον ταρακουνούσε μέσα στα ατσάλινα χέρια του σα μαριονέτα.

'Θυμούμαι, θυμούμαι…'

'Γιατί τότε δε με βοηθάς, ε;' Τα χέρια έπεσαν άψυχα στα πλευρά του και το τρελό βλέμμα νέκρωσε και πάλι. Ο Μόρζαν βρήκε ευκαιρία να συρθεί δύο βήματα πίσω. Το χέρι του Μπρομ άγγιξε απαλά τον ώμο του φίλου του.

'Μόρζαν, ας πηγαίνουμε καλύτερα.'

Ο Μόρζαν ένευσε συγκαταβατικά. Όλα όσα είχαν ακούσει για τη διανοητική κατάσταση του Γκαλμπατόριξ φαίνεται πως ήσαν αλήθεια. Η καρδιά του όμως δεν τον άφηνε να φύγει έτσι, τουλάχιστον όχι πριν του πει δύο ακόμα λόγια. Το παιδικό πρόσωπό του πλησίασε και πάλι εκείνο του μεγαλύτερου φίλου του.

'Δεν έχω ξεχάσει όσα έχεις κάνει για μένα και ούτε θα το κάνω. Εγώ πάντα θα σε θεωρώ φίλο μου. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα σε βοηθήσω. Γίνε εσύ καλά κι εγώ θα σε βοηθήσω σε ό,τι μπορώ.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σήκωσε και πάλι τα μάτια πάνω του.

'Κανείς απ' αυτούς δεν με βοηθάει…'

'Εγώ θα το κάνω!' είπε με αποφασιστικότητα ο Μόρζαν. 'Θα είμαι αυτός που θα σε βοηθήσει σε ό,τι χρειαστείς. Το ορκίζομαι!'

Ο Μπρομ είχε μείνει σιωπηλός τόση ώρα. Η σκέψη πως κάτι κακό θα μπορούσε να συμβεί στη γλυκιά του Σαφίρα πάντα τον τρέλαινε. Και ιδού, όλοι οι φόβοι ζωντάνευαν μπροστά του πάνω στο πρόσωπο του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

'Λένε πως θα φύγεις, πως θα πας στους γονείς σου' είπε για να πει κάτι. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ένευσε πιο ήρεμος τώρα.

'Είναι αλήθεια. Σε λίγες μέρες θα φύγω, είναι κανονισμένο.' Γυρνώντας όμως προς τη μεριά του Μπρομ οι γραμμές του προσώπου του σκλήρυναν. 'Θα γυρίσω όμως! Θα γυρίσω αφού πρώτα γίνω τόσο δυνατός ώστε να κατανικήσω όλους τους εχθρούς μου.'

Το αγόρι πάγωσε. Αυτό το σκληρό πρόσωπο με το τρελό βλέμμα προοιώνιζε μόνο πόνο και βάσανα. Μακάρι ο Μόρζαν να το έπαιρνε πια απόφαση και να σηκώνονταν να φύγουν. Ο φίλος του όμως έδειχνε να έχει ξεπεράσει τον αρχικό του φόβο σκοπεύοντας να παρατείνει την παραμονή του στην κάμαρα.

'Γκαλμπατόριξ, δεν έχεις εχθρούς εδώ,' ψέλισε ο Μόρζαν 'μόνο φίλους…'

Η λέξη 'φίλους' φάνηκε να αγριεύει και πάλι το νεαρό άντρα που πετάχτηκε ορθός και τον άρπαξε με τα χέρια του για μία ακόμη φορά.

'Φίλους!' έφτυσε αηδιασμένος στο πάτωμα μπροστά στα πόδια τους. 'Αν οι καταραμένοι δεν είχαν κρατήσει τη μαγεία τους μυστική, μονάχα για τους εαυτούς τους, θα είχα τη δύναμη να τη σώσω. Η ωραία μου Τζάρνουβοσκ δεν θα είχε χαθεί.' Σωριάστηκε ξανά στην πολυθρόνα του, η απελπισία ολοφάνερη στο πρόσωπό του. 'Αλλά εσύ ορκίστηκες να με βοηθήσεις! Θα με βοηθήσεις… Ναι; Εσύ είσαι ακόμα φίλος… Δεν είσαι; Εσύ θυμάσαι πόσο… όμορφη ήταν…' Αγκάλιασε με τα χέρια τα πλευρά του κι άρχισε να κουνιέται μπρος-πίσω, ενώ ποταμοί δακρύων έτρεχαν πάνω στα χωνεμένα του μάγουλα. 'Ω αγαπημένη μου, καρδούλα της καρδιάς μου, γλυκιά μου ψυχούλα… να μην μπορέσω να σε σώσω. Πώς μ' άφησες μόνο;'

Ο Μπρομ δεν άντεξε άλλο. Η διανοητική σύνδεση που τόση ώρα μοιραζόταν με τη γαλανή Σαφίρα εντάθηκε τόσο, που η νεαρή δράκαινα μη μπορώντας να αντιμετωπίσει άλλο το αρρωστημένο συναίσθημα της απώλειας απαίτησε την άμεση παρουσία του καβαλάρη της στο δρακοστάσιο. Ο Μπρομ έφυγε τρέχοντας, παρατώντας πίσω του ολάνοιχτη την πόρτα.

Ο Μόρζαν έμεινε για λίγο ακόμα πριν κι αυτός αναζητήσει την παρουσία της αγαπημένης κοκκινομάτας. Έμεινε όσο χρειαζόταν για να ανανεώσει μία ακόμη φορά τον όρκο του. Έμεινε ώσπου ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να βυθιστεί και πάλι στο σκοτεινιασμένο κενό του μυαλού και της καρδιάς του.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Όσοι έχουν χάσει κάποιον πολύ αγαπημένο μπορούν να καταλάβουν. Ακόμα όμως και αυτοί, μετά από εύλογο χρονικό διάστημα συνέρχονται. Η αιτία; Όλοι μας έχουμε (ελπίζω) τον ολοκληρωμένο εαυτό μας. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως, όπως και ο Μπρομ αργότερα, είχαν μοιραστεί τον εαυτό τους με ένα άλλο πλάσμα. Ο βίαιος διαχωρισμός τους άφησε μισούς. Ο πρώτος χάθηκε μέσα στη μεγαλομανία και την τρέλα, ο δεύτερος έταξε τη ζωή του σε ένα σκοπό. Ο πόνος όμως θα πρέπει να ήταν αβάσταχτος και για τους δύο.

Πιστεύω πως τα ξωτικά δρακοκαβαλάρηδες – πλην των πρεσβυτέρων – θα πρέπει να θεωρούσαν τους ανθρώπους υποδεέστερους. Εκεί βασίζω και τις αναφορές μου σε αυτούς τόσο σ' αυτό, όσο και στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο. Ίσως να κάνω και λάθος, αλλά ο κόσμος των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων – παρά το ότι είχαν την ανάλογη εξουσία – κάθε άλλο παρά ιδανικός ήταν.

Ελπίζω να κατάφερα να αποδώσω τις μεταπτώσεις του σκοτισμένου μυαλού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ήταν πραγματικά πολύ δύσκολο.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	4. Φοβίες, Μνησικακίες και Ίντριγκες

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 4ο**

 **Φοβίες, Μνησικακίες και Ίντριγκες**

Ο Όρομις βούτηξε για μια ακόμη φορά το πινέλο στο σκουρόχρωμο μελάνι συμπληρώνοντας το ιδεόγραμμα της λίνγκουελ κβαέντι πάνω στο κιτρινισμένο φύλλο παπύρου. Με την άκρη του ματιού του ο πρεσβύτερος δρακοκαβαλάρης παρατήρησε τον Μπρομ σε μικρή απόσταση να περιμένει υπομονετικά. Το μάθημά τους είχε τελειώσει προ εικοσαλέπτου, ο νέος όμως δεν είχε ακόμα αποχωρήσει. Γονατισμένος στην άκρη της αίθουσας, ο μαθητής περίμενε καρτερικά να του απευθύνει το λόγο ο δάσκαλος.

'Επιθυμείς να μου μιλήσεις, Μπρομ φινιάρελ;'

Ο νέος άντρας σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε αργά το δάσκαλό του.

'Έμπριθιλ, είδα ξανά τον ίδιο βασανιστικό εφιάλτη.'

Το χέρι του Όρομις άφησε αργά το πινέλο στο πιατάκι πάνω στο γραφείο. Το βλέμμα του εξέτασε προσεκτικά τον Μπρομ.

'Μπρομ φινιάρελ, πόσες φορές σου είπα πως δεν πρέπει να αφήνεις το φόβο να κυριαρχεί στην καρδιά σου;' Το ύφος του δασκάλου ήταν αυστηρό, αλλά μέσα στο βάθος των ματιών του, αν πρόσεχε κανείς, θα διέκρινε μια βαθιά στοργή για το μαθητή του.

 _'Ο νεοσσός υποφέρει!'_ Ο Γκλέιντερ ήταν κάπου κοντά, η διάνοιά του απόλυτα συνδεδεμένη με του δρακοκαβαλάρη του. _'Το χειρότερο είναι πως η Σαφίρα δεν γνωρίζει κάτι γι' αυτό.'_

Ο Όρομις σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμά του και στάθηκε μπροστά στο μαθητή του.

'Έχεις μοιραστεί τους φόβους σου με τη Σαφίρα, Μπρομ φινιάρελ;'

Ο αυστηρός του τόνος έκανε τον Μπρομ να σκύψει το κεφάλι.

'Όχι Έμπριθιλ' παραδέχτηκε. 'Δεν τολμώ να μοιραστώ μαζί της το ότι την βλέπω συχνά στα όνειρά μου νεκρή.' Τα μάτια του νέου άνοιξαν διάπλατα στην ενθύμηση της φρίκης που είχε βιώσει μέσα στον εφιάλτη του. Η ίδια εκείνη φοβία που τον βασάνιζε από τότε που ήταν μικρό αγόρι, η ίδια είχε ξαναγυρίσει και πάλι το τελευταίο διάστημα, όσο κι αν είχε προσπαθήσει να απωθήσει τις άσχημες σκέψεις.

Ο Όρομις ακούμπησε την παλάμη του στα καστανά μαλλιά του μαθητή του μεταφέροντάς του ένα ευεργετικό κύμα ενέργειας.

'Κανείς δεν γλιτώνει απ' αυτό που φοβάται, Μπρομ φινιάρελ,' δήλωσε ο δάσκαλος. 'Μοιράσου τους φόβους σου με το άλλο μισό της καρδιάς σου! Η Σαφίρα πρέπει να γνωρίζει πως νοιώθεις.'

Αυτό που ζητούσε ο Όρομις ήταν δύσκολο για τον Μπρομ. Τον Μπρομ με την ήπια συμπεριφορά και τον κλειστό χαρακτήρα, που έδειχνε στους άλλους πάντα το ευγενικό μέρος του εαυτού του κρατώντας μέσα του τις πιο απόκρυφες σκέψεις και φόβους. Τον Μπρομ, που τον περισσότερο χρόνο ζούσε αποτραβηγμένος από τους ανθρώπους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες αντιμετωπίζοντας βλέμματα αποδοκιμασίας και κρυφόγελα, όσες φορές επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του να επαναλαμβάνει τις δεισιδαιμονίες της απομονωμένης, ιδιαίτερης πατρίδας του. Που γινόταν αντικείμενο πειραγμάτων όποτε χτυπούσε ο ίδιος την πόρτα προτού βγει από ένα δωμάτιο, ή όταν έφτυνε τρεις φορές προς τη μεριά της Σαφίρας για να μην την πιάνει το κακό το μάτι. Τελευταία οι μόνες του συναναστροφές ήταν με κάποιους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες των ξωτικών, ενώ τον περισσότερο ελεύθερο χρόνο του τον περνούσε στο δρακοστάσιο συντροφιά με το γαλανό του δράκο. Η φιλία του με το Μόρζαν περνούσε κι αυτή τόσες φάσεις όσες της σελήνης. Άλλοτε ο νέος από το Τιρμ έδειχνε έμπιστος φίλος, μερικές φορές πιεστικός ίσως, ακόμα και κτητικός μέχρι να κουράζει. Άλλες πάλι, το παράκανε στα πειράγματα και τις κοροϊδίες ώστε να γίνεται ως και προσβλητικός. Ο Μπρομ βέβαια δεν είχε πάψει να τον θεωρεί φίλο. Οσάκις όμως ξημέρωναν πρωινά που την προηγούμενη νύχτα είχε δει τους εφιάλτες με νεκρή τη Σαφίρα του, τότε ειδικά αποτραβιόταν απ' όλους.

'Πήγαινε στο δάσος, Μπρομ φινιάρελ,' έλεγε τώρα ο Όρομις με ύφος που έδειχνε πως πραγματικά νοιαζόταν γι' αυτόν 'κι εκεί μείνε όσο χρειαστεί και στοχάσου. Αυτοσυγκεντρώσου στη ζωή γύρω σου και γνώρισέ την καλύτερα. Αν εκτιμήσεις πραγματικά τη ζωή – τον κύκλο ακόμα και του μικρότερου όντος – τότε θα σταματήσεις να σκέφτεσαι το θάνατο.'

Ο Μπρομ υποκλίθηκε σιωπηλά και αποχώρησε. Υπήρχαν μέρες που η διανοητική και ψυχική του σύνδεση με τη Σαφίρα ήταν απόλυτη. Περνούσαν τις ώρες τους μαζί πετώντας πάνω απ' την πόλη, το λιμάνι, τα δάση και το βουνό του Βρόενγκαρντ. Μοιράζονταν όλες τις χαρές που ο σύνδεσμος καβαλάρη και δράκου μπορούσε να παρέχει, καθώς επίσης και τις απογοητεύσεις, τις αγωνίες, τους πόθους. Ο Μπρομ ήξερε πως θα ζούσαν μαζί για πολλά-πολλά χρόνια. Θα μοιράζονταν τις εμπειρίες και τα πάθη μιας ατέλειωτης ζωής. Όλοι όσοι γεννήθηκαν την ίδια εποχή μ' εκείνον θα είχαν γίνει προ πολλού σκόνη, αλλά ο Μπρομ και η Σαφίρα θα ήταν ακόμα μαζί. Εκτός εάν…

Τράβηξε προς το δρακοστάσιο να συναντήσει την εκλεκτή της καρδιάς και του νου του. Ο Όρομις είχε δίκιο. Έπρεπε να συγκεντρωθεί – να συγκεντρωθούν μαζί με τη Σαφίρα – τόσο πολύ στη ζωή, ώστε ο φόβος του θανάτου να μην τους αγγίξει ποτέ.

.*.

Ο Μόρζαν συγκεντρώθηκε με όλες τις δυνάμεις του κορμιού και του νου του, έτσι ώστε μετά από αρκετές στιγμές ένα κύμα ενέργειας να φύγει από πάνω του και να αποθηκευτεί μέσα στο πετράδι της λαβής του καινούργιου σπαθιού του. Ένιωσε ξαφνικά να στεγνώνει, να αποδυναμώνεται και τον κόσμο όλο να στροβιλίζεται γύρω του· το κενό στο στομάχι παρέτεινε την αίσθηση της ζάλης. Η κόκκινη δράκαινα έγειρε προς τη μεριά του καβαλάρη της, η άκρη του ρύγχους με τα τρομερά δόντια άγγισε το ρουμπίνι σε σχήμα δακρύου. Την άλλη στιγμή, ένα μεγαλύτερο κύμα ενέργειας εκτοξεύτηκε απ' τα ρουθούνια της προς το κόκκινο πετράδι γεμίζοντας τις έδρες του.

 _'Ορίστε, μικρούλη'_ καυχήθηκε η δράκαινα. _'Αυτό σαν δώρο από μένα.'_

 _'Ο δάσκαλος Όρομις θα καταλάβει τη βοήθειά σου. Είπε πως πρέπει να πετυχαίνω τη μεταφορά της ενέργειας μονάχος'_ παραπονέθηκε ο Μόρζαν, αλλά ταυτόχρονα χάιδεψε στοργικά τη μουσούδα της συντρόφου του.

 _'Θα_ _σου έπαιρνε βδομάδες και δεν θα είχες γεμίσει ούτε το μισό'_ δικαιολογήθηκε η δράκαινα _. 'Άλλωστε, μονάχος δεν είσαι κι αυτό ο Όρομις το γνωρίζει καλύτερα απ' όλους. Εσύ κι εγώ σ' αυτή τη ζωή ή στην άλλη, θα είμαστε για πάντα ενωμένοι.'_

Ο Μόρζαν γέλασε ικανοποιημένος κι αγκάλιασε και με τα δύο χέρια το λαιμό του άλλου μισού της καρδιάς και του νου του.

 _'Γλυκιά μου κοκκινομάτα!'_

Εδώ και πολύ καιρό η κόκκινη δράκαινα είχε διαλέξει ένα τρομερό όνομα για τον εαυτό της. Ένα αρχαίο όνομα που η προφορά του και μόνο σκορπούσε ρίγος και δέος σε όποιον το άκουγε, μιας και η έννοιά του σήμαινε τον τρόμο που κάποιος σπέρνει στους αντιπάλους του μετά από αμείλικτη επίθεση. Η δράκαινα έφερε περήφανα αυτό το όνομα και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της δεν χόρταινε να το επαναλαμβάνει. Στις πιο ιδιαίτερες και τρυφερές τους στιγμές όμως, ο Μόρζαν συνήθιζε να την αποκαλεί με το ίδιο εκείνο παρατσούκλι που της είχε χαρίσει όντας παιδί ακόμα· 'κοκκινομάτα'. Η δράκαινα το δεχόταν σαν χαϊδευτικό της γουργουρίζοντας ικανοποιημένη.

 _'Πάμε να πετάξουμε_ _μαζί'_ πρότεινε η δράκαινα. _'Μπορούμε, αν θες, να περάσουμε ακόμα και τη θάλασσα.'_ Οι απότομοι γκρεμνοί στην απέναντι πλευρά της Αλαγαισίας γέμιζαν και τους δύο με μια άγρια χαρά, που κρατώντας την για τους εαυτούς τους και μόνο, δεν την μοιράζονταν με κανέναν.

 _'Στους δασκάλους δεν θα αρέσει αυτό'_ χαμογέλασε ο Μόρζαν αποφασισμένος ήδη να διασκεδάσει την ανυπακοή. _'Σαν γυρίσουμε θα μας περιμένει και τους δύο η τιμωρία.'_

 _'Δεν θα είναι η πρώτη φορά'_ ρουθούνισε η δράκαινα, η καρδιά της ήδη γεμάτη λαχτάρα για το ότι θα χαίρονταν τη μοναξιά του ταξιδιού και της απέναντι όχθης μακριά απ' όλους τους άλλους. _'Πάμε να σταθούμε στην ψηλότερη κορυφή κι εκεί να ονειρευτούμε τους τρόπους που θα ταπεινώσουμε τους εχθρούς μας.'_

Η κόκκινη δράκαινα μοιραζόταν με τον καβαλάρη της μία μοναδική, κτητική σχέση· εκείνη τον φρόντιζε τρομοκρατώντας όποιον τολμούσε ποτέ να τον στραβοκοιτάξει κι αυτός δεν είχε μάτια για κανένα άλλο ζωντανό πλάσμα στον κόσμο παρά μόνο για την ίδια. Όσο για τον Μπρομ; Κομμάτι ήπιος είχε γίνει μεγαλώνοντας, ήρεμος κι υπάκουος στους κανόνες. Τώρα τελευταία απέφευγε να ακολουθεί τον Μόρζαν στις τρέλες του, παρά προτιμούσε να συναναστρέφεται τους φίλους του τα ξωτικά. Ο Μόρζαν ζήλευε. Ο Μπρομ ήταν δικός του φίλος, μαζί είχαν έρθει στο νησί των καβαλάρηδων κάποτε. Ο γιος του ψαρά τον είχε συνεχώς από κοντά το πρώτο διάστημα, περιμένοντας απ' αυτόν – σαν πιο περπατημένο – να του μάθει τα μυστικά της ζωής. Τι ήθελε κι έμπλεκε με τα ξωτικά; Ο ίδιος κρατιόταν επιδεικτικά μακριά απ' τους 'μυτερο-αυτιάδες', φροντίζοντας κάθε φορά να τους προσβάλει κάνοντας και λέγοντας όσα τους ενοχλούσαν περισσότερο.

Ένα κακό γέλιο άνθισε στα χείλη του Μόρζαν, καθώς χάιδεψε με τα δάκτυλα τη λεπίδα του ξίφους. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες των ξωτικών, όσο νέοι και να ήσαν, ακόμα και παιδιά με νεοσσούς στην αγκαλιά τους, γνώριζαν από πριν τη χρήση της μαγείας. Η μαγεία ήταν κάτι που έτρεχε στις φλέβες μαζί με το αίμα τους. Αυτό πίστευαν ότι τους έδινε το δικαίωμα να θεωρούν τους εαυτούς τους ανώτερους από τους ανθρώπους συντρόφους τους. Ο Μόρζαν δεν ξεχνούσε ποτέ τα λοξά, περιφρονητικά βλέμματα, ούτε τα κεκαλυμμένα προσβλητικά λόγια γι' αυτόν και την καταγωγή του. Από τη στιγμή που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε φύγει από τη Ντορου Αρίμπα – αχ, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, πόσο του είχε λείψει η συναναστροφή τους – ο Μόρζαν είχε απομείνει μονάχος να χειρίζεται τα ξωτικά και να αντιμετωπίζει τις δύσκολες καταστάσεις που προέρχονταν από τον αναγκαστικό συγχρωτισμό τους. Αυτοί οι 'κύριοι' θεωρούσαν τους εαυτούς τους ευγενείς. Κάθε φορά όμως που αντιμετώπιζαν κάποιον από το ανθρώπινο γένος στην αυλή της ξιφασκίας και τον κέρδιζαν με την δύναμη και την ταχύτητά τους, αυτός είχε να περιμένει μονάχα ειρωνικά χαμόγελα και προσβολές. Έφταναν ακόμα να αμφισβητούν και την κρίση των ίδιων των δράκων. Αν πεις και για τα θηλυκά τους; Θεωρούσαν προσβολή και μόνο να τις κοιτάξεις.

Η κόκκινη δράκαινα σκούντησε με το μουσούδι το δρακοκαβαλάρη της αφυπνίζοντάς τον από τις δυσάρεστες σκέψεις.

 _'Στο σπαθί είσαι γρηγορότερος και δυνατότερος από πολλούς άλλους κι ας ανήκεις στο ανθρώπινο γένος'_ του υπενθύμισε. _'Μην ξεχνάς ποτέ τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Υπήρχαν τόσα ξωτικά στην ομάδα που χάθηκε, όταν αυτός ήταν ο μόνος που επιβίωσε χάρις στην πολεμική του δεξιότητα, καίτοι άνθρωπος.'_

Ο Μόρζαν γέλασε επηρμένος από τα λόγια της. Ναι, ήταν πράγματι δυνατός, δυνατότερος από πολλούς ανθρώπους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Τα ξωτικά όμως δεν είχε καταφέρει ως τώρα να τα ξεπεράσει, με αποτέλεσμα εκείνα να τον ταπεινώνουν.

 _'Μια μέρα θα εκδικηθούμε για όλες αυτές τις ταπεινώσεις'_ υποσχέθηκε το ταίρι του. _'Είμαστε ακόμα πολύ νέοι και οι γνώσεις μας ελλιπείς. Θα εκδικηθούμε τόσο αυτούς που μας αντιμάχονται τώρα, όσο και αυτούς που σε προσέβαλαν στο παρελθόν.'_ Ο Μόρζαν είχε εδώ και χρόνια μοιραστεί μαζί της όλα τα βάσανα της παιδικής του ηλικίας. _'Όσο για το μέλλον, θα γίνουμε τόσο ισχυροί, που ούτε να ονειρευτούν να μας προσβάλουν δεν θα τολμήσουν.'_ Η δράκαινα οσμίστηκε τον αέρα. _'Ας πηγαίνουμε τώρα, πριν σκεπάσει τον ήλιο η θάλασσα. Αύριο θα είμαστε πάλι εδώ, να αντιμετωπίσουμε με θάρρος την τιμωρία μας.'_ Πασίχαρη για την σκανταλιά της απουσίας χωρίς άδεια, σκούντηξε ξανά τον ώμο του καβαλάρη της μεταδίδοντάς του μέρος από τη χαρά της.

Ο Μόρζαν θαύμασε για μία ακόμη φορά την ιριδίζουσα επιφάνεια του καινούριου του ξίφους, που στο φως του ήλιου έμοιαζε με ρευστό πυρωμένο μέταλλο στο καμίνι του αρχισιδηρουργού του σύμπαντος. Η λαβή ταίριαζε στην παλάμη του σαν να ήταν η φυσική απόληξη του χεριού του. Κατόπιν θηκάρωσε το πολύτιμο όπλο στο κόκκινο θηκάρι του, χτυπώντας το περήφανα πάνω στο μηρό του.

Δεν είχε περάσει ούτε βδομάδα που ο Μόρζαν και ο δράκος του είχαν γυρίσει από τη χώρα των ξωτικών. Εκεί, μέσα στα βαθιά, σκιερά δάση είχαν συναντήσει αυτήν στην οποία ο Όρομις τους είχε στείλει· την Ρούνον την ξωτικιά, την κατασκευάστρια των σπαθιών των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Εκείνη είχε εξετάσει προσεκτικά τον νέο, είχε υπολογίσει το μήκος των χεριών, το ύψος του και τη σωματική του διάπλαση. Είχε ακόμα λάβει υπ' όψιν της και το χρώμα του δράκου του. Λίγες μέρες μετά είχε κατασκευάσει γι' αυτόν ετούτο το σπαθί από σιδερίτη που είχαν προμηθεύσει τα μακρινά άστρα, τα τόσο λατρεμένα και τραγουδισμένα από τα ξωτικά. Έμενε μονάχα να το ονομάσει.

Ο Μόρζαν δεν θα ξεχνούσε ποτέ αυτή την τελευταία του συνάντηση με τη Ρούνον προτού αποχωρήσει από την Ελλεσμίρα.

'Είσαι σίγουρος πως θέλεις να δώσεις ένα τέτοιο όνομα στο σπαθί;' Είχε ρωτήσει εκείνη.

Ο Μόρζαν είχε γνέψει καταφατικά, μία κίνηση που πολύ καλά γνώριζε ότι τα ξωτικά απεχθάνονταν, όπως και όλη τη γλώσσα του σώματος, θεωρώντας κακή συμπεριφορά το να μην αποκρίνεται κάποιος με ευγενικά λόγια όταν του έχουν απευθύνει μία ερώτηση.

'Απόλυτα σίγουρος!' της είχε δηλώσει απότομα. 'Τούτο το σπαθί θα είναι η δυστυχία όλων των εχθρών μου.'

Η Ρούνον είχε ανασηκώσει το ένα της φρύδι παρατηρώντας τον προσεκτικά. Ο νέος που στεκόταν μπροστά της δεν θα πρέπει να είχε ζήσει πάνω από δεκάξι καλοκαίρια. Ακόμα και με τα ανθρώπινα στάνταρ μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί σχεδόν παιδί. Ένα ελαφρό σκούρο χνούδι ήδη κάλυπτε το πάνω χείλος του, καθώς και τους κροτάφους στα πλάγια των παρειών του. Δεν μπορούσε καν να θεωρηθεί ακόμα γένι.

'Έχεις πολλούς εχθρούς, δρακοκαβαλάρη;'

Μέσα στα παράταιρα μάτια του Μόρζαν έλαμψε στιγμιαία η άλικη λάμψη από την αντανάκλαση της φλόγας στο καμίνι.

'Δεν φαντάζεσαι, Ρούνον έλντα.'

Η ξωτικογυναίκα το είχε διασκεδάσει μέσα της. Άλλος ένας καυχησιολόγος κομπαστής δρακοκαβαλάρης απ' το γένος των ανθρώπων στεκόταν εδώ μπροστά της, παριστάνοντας τον σπουδαίο. Χρησιμοποιώντας τη χιλιόχρονη μαγεία της είχε χαράξει το σημάδι πάνω στη λεπίδα, ακριβώς κάτω από τον προστατευτικό σταυρό της λαβής. Και το σπαθί είχε αποκτήσει όνομα. "Ζάρ'ροκ".

.*.*.

Κόντρα στο ελαφρύ αεράκι που φυσούσε, η πριγκίπισσα έσιαξε το μαύρο πέπλο της χηρείας πάνω στα ψαρά της μαλλιά κι έρανε τον τάφο του νεκρού της συζύγου με τα ροδοπέταλα που της προμήθευσε το κορίτσι που τη συνόδευε μέσα από ένα κανίστρι. Ο υποκόμης τους είχε αφήσει χρόνους εδώ κι αρκετό διάστημα – και πολύ καλά είχε κάνει κατά τη γνώμη της χήρας του – εγκαταλείποντας την ίδια μοναδική κυρά κι αφέντρα στο υποστατικό τους. Και τον τίτλο του στον αγαπημένο της γιο.

 _'Υποκόμης, πφ!'_ Και τι ήταν ο τίτλος αυτός παρακαλώ για το χαρισματικό παιδί της; Αυτόν που ήταν τόσο δυνατός στο σώμα, στις πολεμικές τέχνες, τη … μαγεία; Αυτόν που κατείχε τόσες και τόσες γνώσεις; Η πριγκίπισσα γύρισε απότομα την πλάτη στο μνημείο του συζύγου επιστρέφοντας στο κύριο κτίσμα του υποστατικού τους. Για τα μάτια του κόσμου τελούσε όλα τα καθήκοντα της χήρας, στην πραγματικότητα όμως ύφαινε μυστικά τα σχέδιά της για την ανέλιξη του γιου της.

Τρία χρόνια είχαν περάσει απ' τη μέρα που οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες της ξανάφεραν πίσω συντετριμμένο αυτόν που της είχαν πάρει με τις καλύτερες προοπτικές κάποτε. Τον παρέδωσαν στην αγκαλιά και την φροντίδα της, για να φύγουν και πάλι και να μην νοιαστούν ποτέ ξανά για τη μοίρα του. Τρία χρόνια δύσκολα… Η πριγκίπισσα έβλεπε στην αρχή το γιο της να λιώνει μέρα με τη μέρα, νύχτα με τη νύχτα. Το δυνατό του μυαλό να φθίνει. Το όμορφο και γεροδεμένο κορμί του να αποδομείται. Και η μητέρα αυτό δεν το άντεχε. Προσπάθησε να τον συντρέξει, τον κατάφερε να της μιλήσει, να της ανοίξει την καρδιά του, να της τα πει όλα. Κατόπιν τον έπεισε να κάνει κουράγιο· κι ως ένα βαθμό το κατάφερε. Η στοργή της μάνας κατάφερε να σταθεροποιήσει την φθορά, σωματική και διανοητική του γιου, η περηφάνια όμως της πριγκίπισσας δεν θα αρκείτο ποτέ μονάχα σε αυτό.

Η γυναίκα διέθεσε όσο χρυσάφι βρήκε αποθηκευμένο στις κάσσες του σπιτιού της, εκποίησε τα κοσμήματά της, δανείστηκε, πούλησε ως και εδάφη από τη γη τους. Μεγάλο μέρος από το ποσό που συγκεντρώθηκε χρηματοδότησε τις υπηρεσίες πρακτόρων που έκαναν άνω-κάτω όλη τη χώρα για μυστικά απόκρυφης μαγείας που θα μπορούσαν να είναι χρήσιμα, ή και για αγορά σπανίων, μυστικιστικών βιβλίων. Άλλα χρήματα ξοδεύτηκαν για την εξαγορά σκοτεινών υπηρεσιών ανθρώπων του βασιλικού περιβάλλοντος. Τα υπόλοιπα πλήρωσαν τις υπηρεσίες του καλύτερου των δασκάλων ξιφασκίας, ισάξιου της βασιλικής αυλής, για να χρησιμοποιηθεί για την καθημερινή εξάσκηση του γιου της. Τέλος η πριγκίπισσα τα κατάφερε. Έδωσε στο παιδί της μια ελπίδα. Μια ελπίδα για ένα καλύτερο αύριο, για ένα ισχυρότερο μέλλον. Κατάφερε να κάνει τον συντετριμμένο να ορθοποδήσει και να ελπίσει. Και το κυριότερο; Κατάφερε να τον κάνει να ενστερνιστεί τις υπέρμετρες δικές της φιλοδοξίες.

Πολύ ονειροπόλο εύρισκε η πριγκίπισσα το παιδί της κάποτε, πριν τον πάρουν μακριά της οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Υπέρμετρα αφοσιωμένο στις μελέτες του και στην απόκτηση της βαθύτερης γνώσης. Πολύ εγκάρδιο με όλους – κάτι που είχε κληρονομήσει από τον γλεντζέ, υποκόμη πατέρα του – και που η ίδια ποτέ δεν ενέκρινε. Ονειροπόλος είχε παραμείνει και την μία και μοναδική φορά που τους είχε επισκεφτεί για ένα τοπικό πανηγύρι παρέα με τον άσπρο δράκο του· ονειροπόλος, φιλικός και υπερβολικά καταδεκτικός, ακόμα και με τους κατώτερους, ακόμα και με τα κορίτσια της υπηρεσίας της.

'Πρόσεχε γιε μου' τον είχε προειδοποιήσει τότε η πριγκίπισσα στραβοκοιτάζοντας όσες κοπέλες του χωριού είχαν τολμήσει να τον πλησιάσουν όλο χαμόγελα. 'Πρόσεχε να μην σε τυλίξει καμία! Εκτός και αν η θέση της στην κοινωνία αξίζει τον κόπο' είχε συμπληρώσει, εννοώντας μία θέση πάρα, μα πάρα πολύ υψηλά ιστάμενη. Ευτυχώς τώρα πια το παιδί της φαινόταν πιο προσγειωμένο, πράγμα που την ικανοποιούσε υπέρμετρα. Αυτός που προετοιμάζεται για μεγάλα αξιώματα οφείλει να είναι αυστηρός, λιτός με τις συναναστροφές του. Η θέση του δεν του επιτρέπει να μοιράζει υποσχέσεις εδώ κι εκεί, ούτε να δίνει ελπίδες. Οι θυσίες της πριγκίπισσας έδειχναν να πιάνουν τόπο.

'Αχ, παιδί μου, για σένα όλα θα τα κάνω. Να ζήσω να σε δω όπως θέλω…' μουρμούρισε η γυναίκα ταχύνοντας το βήμα όσο της επέτρεπαν τα χρόνια της.

'Θέλετε κάτι, αρχόντισσά μου;' ρώτησε το κορίτσι που τη συνόδευε και δεν είχε καλοακούσει τα προηγούμενα λόγια της κυράς της.

'Δεν μιλούσα σ' εσένα χαζή' την αποπήρε η γερόντισσα. Τι κακό και τούτο, τα τελευταία χρόνια να μην μπορεί να βρει υπηρέτρια που στόμα να έχει και μιλιά καθόλου! Ήταν κι αυτό αποτέλεσμα της ευτέλειας των ημερών. Πού παλιά, στις μέρες της νιότης της! Τολμούσε υπηρέτης να πάρει το λόγο χωρίς να του δοθεί άδεια απ' τον αφέντη του; Αυτά όμως ήταν τα αποτελέσματα μιας χαλαρής εξουσίας. Το ψάρι βρωμάει απ' το κεφάλι έλεγε η γιαγιά της και δίκιο είχε. Ο ηγεμόνας όφειλε να είναι σκληρός, αμείλικτος, να εμπνέει το φόβο. Όχι ένα ανδρείκελο που του υπαγορεύουν οι άλλοι τι θα κάνει. Η πριγκίπισσα αγριοκοίταξε και πάλι το κορίτσι. Ευτυχώς τουλάχιστον ο γιος της τώρα πια κρατιόταν επιδεικτικά μακριά από όλα τα θηλυκά, ο νους του προσηλωμένος στο σκοπό του.

Στη μεγάλη αίθουσα του αρχοντικού τους η πριγκίπισσα βρήκε το γιο της να ασκείται στο σπαθί αντιμετωπίζοντας πολλούς μαζί αντιπάλους και καταβάλλοντάς τους όλους. Αν μη τι άλλο, η δεξιότητά του στην ξιφομαχία ήταν παροιμιώδης. Αυτή ήταν και η αιτία που είχε σωθεί, μόνος αυτός, κατά την ενέδρα των Ούργκαλ τρία χρόνια πριν. Παρ' όλο που μετά το θάνατο του δράκου του είχε προκαλέσει τους καλύτερους από τους αρχηγούς των Ούργκαλ σε μια αρρωστημένη επιθυμία να χαθεί κι αυτός στη μάχη, παρά το ότι ριχνόταν απερίσκεπτα εναντίων όλων των αγριμιών του βουνού, είχε κατορθώσει – καίτοι βαριά τραυματισμένος – να επιβιώσει.

Η πριγκίπισσα έγνεψε στους ξιφομάχους να αποχωρήσουν, κατόπιν πήρε στα χέρια της μια κούπα με ροδόνερο κι άρχισε να ραίνει το ιδρωμένο μέτωπο του γιου της.

'Όμορφέ μου γιε, κανείς δεν μπορεί να σου παραβγεί στη δεξιότητα της πολεμικής τέχνης.'

Τα μάτια του Γκαλμπατόριξ έλαμψαν γεμάτα περηφάνια. Κατά το τελευταίο διάστημα το σώμα του είχε ξαναβρεί όλη την πρότερη δύναμή του, καθώς και την ανυπέρβλητη ικανότητά του στο σπαθί.

'Μητέρα, διώξε το δάσκαλο της ξιφασκίας, μαζί και όλο τον άλλο συρφετό των ομοίων του. Μου είναι πια παντελώς άχρηστοι.'

'Και πάνω σε ποιους θα ασκείσαι παιδί μου;' Η πριγκίπισσα χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μάγουλο του γιου της. Χαιρόταν υπέρμετρα να τον βλέπει να αναλαμβάνει τις πρότερές του δυνάμεις. Να παίρνει αποφάσεις και πρωτοβουλίες επίσης.

Ένα τρομερό ύφος αλλοίωσε το πρόσωπο του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

'Έχω υπ' όψιν μου κάποιους, πολύ καλύτερους απ' αυτούς' δήλωσε αινιγματικά.

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων η πριγκίπισσα ξιπάστηκε και άρχισε να επαίρεται.

'Παιδί μου, ο τίτλος του υποκόμη είναι πολύ λίγος για σένα. Ακόμα και χωρίς το δράκο σου είσαι χίλιες φορές καλύτερος και ικανότερος από το ανδρείκελο που κάθεται στο θρόνο της Αλαγαισίας. Ο Άνγκρενοστ δεν είναι τίποτε περισσότερο από το φερέφωνο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Δεν ζω παρά για τη μέρα που θα πάρεις, γιε μου, αυτό που δικαιωματικά σου ανήκει!'

'Πρώτα θα υποτάξω αυτούς που με απογύμνωσαν απ' ότι πολυτιμότερο είχα, μητέρα.' Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ θηκάρωσε το σπαθί του και φίλησε το μέτωπο της πριγκίπισσας μητέρας του. 'Θα χρειαστεί να λείψω για ένα χρονικό διάστημα.'

Η γερόντισσα χαμογέλασε ευτυχισμένη για τις πρωτοβουλίες του γιου της.

'Βρες συμμάχους ανάμεσα στους εχθρούς των εχθρών σου, αγόρι μου. Μάθε από τις αδυναμίες τους και μην εμπιστεύεσαι κανένα. Και πάντα να θυμάσαι: δεν έχεις φίλους!' Μια άγρια ικανοποίηση γέμισε την καρδιά της. Είχε καταφέρει να σπρώξει το χαρισματικό παιδί της προς τη σωστή κατεύθυνση.

.*.*.*.

Μερικές εβδομάδες αργότερα, στο ταξίδι του προς τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, όπου τον οδηγούσε η αναζήτησή του, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ συνάντησε μία ομάδα Ούργκαλ και τους κατατρόπωσε όλους αφήνοντας ζωντανό μονάχα έναν. Αυτόν τον ένα, που κατά την κρίση του, θα μπορούσε να του φανεί χρήσιμος. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, αφού κατάφερε να τον αναγνωρίσουν οι ντόπιοι Ναρ αρχηγοί σαν κάποιον καλύτερό τους, ζήτησε και πέτυχε να έρθει σε επαφή με τις μητέρες Χέρνταλ των Ούργκαλ.

'Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε για σένα, πατερούλη;' Τον είχε ρωτήσει η πρεσβυτέρα των Χέρνταλ, αναγνωρίζοντάς τον με αυτόν τον τίτλο σαν κάποιον καλύτερο από όλους τους γιους της ομάδας.

'Ξέρω καλά πως μισείτε τόσο τους ανθρώπους όσο και τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες.' Σ' αυτό το σημείο οι μητέρες αντάλλαξαν μεταξύ τους νοήματα γεμάτα σημασία. 'Ορκιστείτε πως, όταν θα το ζητήσω, θα σταθείτε στο πλευρό μου' διέταξε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ.

'Και τι έχουμε να κερδίσουμε εμείς, πατερούλη, αν σε βοηθήσουμε κατά των εχθρών σου;'

Ένα μακάβριο χαμόγελο στρέβλωσε τα χείλη του άντρα. _'Τον θάνατο!'_ Η φωνή αντήχησε χλευαστικά μέσα στο μυαλό του. Η απληστία με την οποία οι μητέρες Χέρνταλ τον κοίταζαν περιμένοντας μια ανταμοιβή, ήταν κάτι που πάγωνε το αίμα. Αυτές οι ίδιες γριές ήταν που έστελναν ευχαρίστως τους γιους τους στο θάνατο με την αόριστη ιδέα της τιμής και της δόξας. Τα μάτια του Γκαλμπατόριξ έλαμψαν με ένα σκληρό, υπολογιστικό βλέμμα που του είχε γίνει πια μόνιμο.

'Μην ανησυχείτε, δεν θα σας αφήσω έτσι. Όλοι σας θα λάβετε από μένα ό,τι, μα ό,τι σας χρωστάω.'

.*.*.*.*.

Στις βόρειες παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, ανάμεσα στα αιωνόβια δέντρα που πύκνωναν φιλτράροντας τις ακτίνες του ήλιου, επιτρέποντας μονάχα σ' ένα μουντό φως να διαχέεται κάτω απ' τα φυλλώματα, υπήρχε μια ξύλινη καλύβα. Μια καλύβα τραγουδισμένη απ' το ίδιο το ξύλο των πεύκων, που για τοίχους της είχε τη φλούδα και για σκέπη της τα πλεγμένα κλαδιά και τις πευκοβελόνες. Σ' αυτή την καλύβα που ήταν μικρότερη ακόμα κι από έναν ανθρώπινο στάβλο και λίγο μεγαλύτερη από δυο κάμαρες μαζί, ζούσε ένας ερημίτης των ξωτικών. Τα χρόνια του θα πρέπει να ήταν περισσότερα απ' τους ισόπαχους κύκλους των κορμών που μετρούσαν τη ζωή των δέντρων. Λέγανε γι' αυτόν πως ήταν απ' τους πρώτους ξωτικούς που πάτησαν ποτέ το πόδι τους στη γη της Αλαγαισίας αφήνοντας τη μακρινή πατρίδα του, όταν ο κόσμος ήταν ακόμα νέος και το φως των άστρων πιο λαμπερό. Λέγανε πως οι γνώσεις του άρχιζαν από τις απαρχές της ίδιας της ζωής και τέλειωναν μέσα στα απόκρυφα μυστικά της αιωνιότητας. Λέγαν επίσης πως είχε ζήσει τόσους κύκλους, που ούτε ο ίδιος ούτε άλλος κανείς θυμόταν πόσους· πως είχε θάψει όλους τους αγαπημένους που πέρασαν ποτέ απ' τη ζωή του, πως προτιμούσε να περνά τις μέρες και τις νύχτες του μακριά από κάθε συναναστροφή των ομοίων του, μιλώντας μόνο με τα δέντρα, τα φυτά και τ' αγρίμια του δάσους.

Μα ο πιο γνωστός θρύλος γύρω απ' το άτομό του ήταν πως είχε στην κατοχή του κυλίνδρους παπύρων και περγαμηνών με γνώσεις μυστικές κι απόκρυφες. Γνώσεις που είτε είχαν ταξιδέψει μαζί του απ' τη μακρινή πατρίδα του, είτε είχαν καταγραφεί απ' τον ίδιο καθώς παρατηρούσε τα κυκλικά γυρίσματα των χρόνων. Σπάνιες ήταν οι φορές που κάποιο ξωτικό θα έφερνε τα βήματά του στα εδάφη του ερημίτη, ή που κάποιος πρεσβύτερος των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων θ' αναζητούσε ψήγματα της μεγάλης του γνώσης. Η επιθυμία του για μοναξιά γινόταν σεβαστή απ' όλους. Οσάκις όμως ο δρόμος του συναπαντιόταν μ' άλλου, ο ερημίτης πάντα καταδεχόταν να προσφέρει για λίγο τη φιλοξενία του σ' όποιον την είχε ανάγκη.

Εδώ είχε φέρει η αναζήτησή του τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, που αφού χαιρέτησε ευγενικά τον ερημίτη δείχνοντας την ασημένια παλάμη του δρακοκαβαλάρη, είχε ισχυριστεί πως τάχα χωρίστηκε με το δράκο για κάποια αποστολή που είχαν αναλάβει. Μιας κι ήταν σούρουπο, είχε ζητήσει να παραμείνει εδώ μια νύχτα, να εξετάσει κείμενα της μυστικής βιβλιοθήκης· κι η χάρις του είχε γίνει, η άδεια του είχε δοθεί. Γέρνοντας το ασημένιο του κεφάλι σ' ένα σιωπηλό χαιρετισμό, ο ερημίτης είχε προσφέρει στον νέο άντρα μια κούπα γάλα, καθώς και πρόσβαση στη πολύτιμή του γνώση. Αφού είχε προστρέξει για ώρα στα πολύτιμα χειρόγραφα ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, είχε λίγο-λίγο στρέψει την κουβέντα στο πραγματικό αντικείμενο της έρευνάς του.

'Ενδιαφέρομαι να μάθω για τους ίσκιους' είχε ρωτήσει προσεκτικά τον ερημίτη, για να εισπράξει άμεσα ένα βλέμμα απαρέσκειας απ' τον οικοδεσπότη του.

'Τι είναι αυτό που αναζητάς για ίσκιους και δεν κατάφερες να βρεις στις πλούσιες βιβλιοθήκες της Ντορού Αρίμπα;'

Ο γέρος είχε δίκιο. Όλη η γνώση η σχετική μ' αυτά τα πλάσματα και τις βδελυρές τους ιδιότητες υπήρχαν ήδη στην κατοχή του. Ολάκερη η ιστορία των ίσκιων – αν και δεν υπήρξαν πολλοί από δαύτους – ήταν ήδη καταγεγραμμένη από τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως είχε βγει στην αναζήτηση ενός θρύλου.

Ο νέος άντρας έκλινε ταπεινά το κεφάλι κι έφερε την παλάμη στο στήθος σε ένδειξη υποταγής στο γέροντα.

'Άρχοντά μου, είναι πλούσιες οι βιβλιοθήκες των συντρόφων μου, σ' αυτό έχεις δίκιο. Όμως οι πρεσβύτεροι πιστεύουν πως ίσως κάτι να τους έχει διαφύγει, κάτι που να βρίσκεται υπό τη σκέπη της δικής σου γνώσης.' Το ταπεινό βλέμμα στα μάτια του νέου, το καλοκάγαθο ύφος του, καθώς κι ο σεβασμός στη φωνή του όταν αναφερόταν στους πρεσβύτερους δασκάλους του, δεν άφηνε αμφιβολία για τις αγαθές του προθέσεις. Ο ξωτικός σιωπηλά του υπέδειξε πού να ψάξει. Και μέσα στις πιο σκοτεινές ώρες της νύχτας, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ βρήκε επιτέλους αυτό που αναζητούσε.

Την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα η τίμια λεπίδα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων λεκιάστηκε για πρώτη φορά με αθώο αίμα. Είχε σκοτώσει ξανά ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Με το ίδιο αυτό σπαθί που του χαρίστηκε απ' τους πρωτομάστορες των ξωτικών και που του εμπιστεύτηκαν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες για να υπερασπίζεται την ειρήνη και το δίκαιο, είχε καθυποτάξει κι άλλους, πολλούς εχθρούς του· πάντα όμως οπλισμένους και σε τίμια μάχη. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τα ύπουλα, τα καταχθόνια λόγια της πριγκίπισσας εύρισκαν πραγματικά το δρόμο τους κατ' ευθείαν στο μυαλό του γιου της. Κι εκείνη ήταν η νύχτα που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έχασε ένα μέρος απ' την πολύτιμη ψυχή του για πάντα. Έχασε το κομμάτι της αγάπης που είχε μοιραστεί με τη Τζάρνουβοσκ και που παρά το χαμό εκείνης, ακόμα παρέμενε κρυμμένο, ανέπαφο κάπου βαθιά μέσα του. Την ώρα που ο ερημίτης συγκεντρωνόταν στην σιωπηλή προσευχή που τον ένωνε με τη φύση γύρω του, το χέρι του φιλοξενουμένου του έπαιρνε ανέντιμα τη ζωή του.

Το δάσος βόγκησε γύρω απ' το νεκρό σώμα. Η γη σείστηκε ξερνώντας το αθώο, χυμένο αίμα κι όλα τ' αγρίμια σκόρπισαν σαν τρελαμένα απ' τις φωλιές τους, τρέχοντας εδώ κι εκεί κι ουρλιάζοντας. Ένας θυελλώδης άνεμος τσάκισε κλαδιά και κλώνους και μια παγωμένη μπόρα μετέτρεψε το έδαφος σε λάσπη. Η φύση που θ' αγκάλιαζε το χιλιόχρονο σώμα, απόδιωχνε θαρρείς το μίασμα του δολοφόνου.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τρόμαξε. Με βιαστικές κινήσεις άρπαξε μερικούς πολύτιμους παπύρους χώνοντάς τους μέσ' στο πουκάμισό του, τυλίχτηκε με το σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα του κι έτρεξε μακριά απ' το πρώτο του κρίμα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Και δεν σταμάτησε να τρέχει παρά μονάχα όταν τα πόδια του δεν τον βαστούσαν άλλο. Σωριάστηκε στα τέσσερα μέσα στις λάσπες με την ανελέητη βροχή να του δέρνει την πλάτη, το στήθος του να τραντάζεται απ' τους λυγμούς, δάκρυα ντροπής να τρέχουνε ποτάμι από τα μάτια και την ανάσα του κομμένη. Μέσα στο σκοτισμένο νου του αυτή ήταν η πρώτη μα και η τελευταία φορά που συναισθάνθηκε έγκλημά του. Σύρθηκε σαν το σκουλήκι ή το ύπουλο φίδι πάνω στη λάσπη, μέχρι να βρει καταφύγιο κάτω από μια μικρή προεξοχή των βράχων. Κι εκεί προσπάθησε να συνεφέρει κι αρχίνισε να δικαιολογεί την ειδεχθή του πράξη. Όχι, δεν έφταιγε ο ίδιος! Όλοι αυτοί, οι εχθροί του, που κρατούσαν τη μαγεία τους μυστική· βαθιά κρυμμένη σε σπηλιές και σε μπουντρούμια, άχρηστη απ' όλους. Φταίγανε όλοι αυτοί που του είχαν στερήσει το άλλο μισό της καρδιάς του.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έμεινε εκεί ώσπου ξημέρωσε και τα στοιχεία έπαψαν να κατακρημνίζονται πάνω του. Όλες τις ατέλειωτες ώρες που είχαν προηγηθεί είχε αναζητήσει μάταια μέσα του τον δεσμό που τον είχε δέσει κάποτε με την ωραία του Τζάρνουβοσκ. Είχε προσπαθήσει εις μάτην να ξανανιώσει την αγάπη τους. Μέσα στην άδεια καρδιά του τίποτα πια δεν είχε παραμείνει. Η αγάπη και η στοργή είχαν χαθεί για πάντα. Σηκώθηκε κι άρχισε να κινείται μηχανικά προς τις παρυφές του δάσους, οδεύοντας προς τον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Δεν έφταιγε που είχε κάνει αυτό το φόνο, επαναλάμβανε μέσα του πάλι και πάλι. Ήταν ο ερημίτης, μαζί και οι εχθροί του οι αίτιοι της μαύρης συμφοράς του. Αλλά σε λίγο θα τον έβλεπαν και πάλι τιμωρό κι εκδικητή μέσα σε όλη του τη δόξα.

Καθώς ο ήλιος ανέβαινε ψηλά στον ορίζοντα βάφοντας κόκκινα τα σύννεφα του πρωινού ουρανού, μια κακεντρέχεια γέμισε το στήθος του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πρώτα η ταπείνωση κι έπειτα ο θάνατος όλων των εχθρών του θα του έφερνε τη λύτρωση. Έπειτα ο δρόμος θα άνοιγε λαμπρός μπροστά του. Το μόνο αγκάθι που τρύπαγε ακόμα μια άκρη του μυαλού του, κάνοντάς τον να αμφιβάλει για το μαύρο μονοπάτι που είχε διαλέξει, ήταν μία ασυναίσθητη κίνηση που είχε κάνει το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Και τώρα στις άκριες του μυαλού του επαναλαμβανόταν πάλι και πάλι. Αφότου είχε τρυπήσει το θύμα του ίσια στην καρδιά καρφώνοντάς τον απ' την πλάτη, είχε κατόπιν σκουπίσει τη λεκιασμένη του λεπίδα πάνω στο άσπρο ρούχο του γέροντα, βάφοντάς το κόκκινο.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Είναι αλήθεια, κανένας δεν γλιτώνει απ' αυτό που φοβάται. Ή ίσως αυτοί οι φόβοι του Μπρομ να ήταν κάτι σαν τη διαίσθηση της Κασσάνδρας.

Όσον αφορά το δράκο του Μόρζαν, επειδή έχει χαθεί το όνομά του, θα τον αποκαλώ 'κοκκινομάτα'. Ο Μόρζαν και ο δράκος ταίριαξαν καθώς ενώθηκαν – και γι' αυτό άλλωστε ενώθηκαν – κι η ψυχοσύνθεσή τους έγινε ένα. Ο ένας ενίσχυε τον χειρότερο εαυτό του άλλου. Κατά το 'δείξε μου το σκύλο σου, να σου πω ποιος είσαι', έτσι και αυτοί οι δύο. Χωρίς βέβαια να θέλω να μειώσω ένα δράκο στο επίπεδο ενός σκύλου.

Και ναι, φαντάστηκα το Μόρζαν αντιδραστικό, όπως και τα ξωτικά υπερόπτες. Υποθέτω ότι οι ξωτικο-δρακοκαβαλάρηδες ήσαν περισσότεροι από τους ανθρώπους κι όποιος δεν ακολουθούσε τους κανόνες τους θεωρείτο κατώτερος. Ο Μπρομ ακολουθούσε την πεπατημένη, ο Μόρζαν όμως αντιδρούσε αρνητικά εξ αιτίας των βιωμάτων και του χαρακτήρα του.

Επίσης, αυτό που λέγεται, ότι η μητέρα/γυναίκα θα σε φτιάξει ή η μητέρα/γυναίκα θα σε χαλάσει, το χρησιμοποίησα εδώ για την πριγκίπισσα και το γιο της. Πάρε έναν νέο άνθρωπο στην διανοητική και ψυχική κατάσταση που θα ήταν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εκείνο το διάστημα κι άρχισε το mind control. Επόμενο ήταν να γίνει αυτό στο οποίο εξελίχθηκε. Όχι ότι δεν υπήρχαν βέβαια οι σπόροι μέσα του· αλλά κάτι τέτοιο ισχύει για όλους μας. Η επιλογή είναι αυτό που μετράει.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	5. Ο ίσκιος κι ο θάνατος

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 5ο**

 **Ο ίσκιος κι ο θάνατος**

Όλα τα χειρόγραφα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, στα οποία είχε κατά καιρούς ανατρέξει, ανέφεραν ένα παλιό κατάλογο με τα ονόματα των γνωστών ίσκιων που είχαν ποτέ υπάρξει. Δεν ιστορούσαν πολλά απ' τη ζωή και τα κρίματά των, μιας κι ένας ίσκιος συνήθως χανόταν γρήγορα μέσα στα μαύρα μάγια που ο ίδιος είχε απεργαστεί. Ούτε έγραφαν πολλές λεπτομέρειες για τον τρόπο της δημιουργίας των. Έλεγαν όμως διάφορα – κι άχρηστα για τις ανάγκες του Γκαλμπατόριξ – για τους δύο εκείνους γενναίους, δρακοκαβαλάρη και ξωτικό, που ρίσκαραν με το σπαθί στο χέρι και την αρετή στην καρδιά και σκότωσαν δύο ίσκιους τρομερούς που είχαν επιβιώσει για να καταστρέφουνε τον κόσμο.

Τον Γκαλμπατόριξ αυτά δεν τον ένοιαζαν. Πριν ακόμα φτάσει στη καλύβα του ερημίτη και βρει τον πάπυρο που θα οδηγούσε από δω και μπρος τα βήματά του, είχε διαβάσει σε μυστικιστικό κείμενο που αγοράστηκε από πράκτορες της πριγκίπισσας για ένα θρύλο. Για ένα αρχαίο πλάσμα τρομερό, που λεγόταν πως έζησε χιλιετίες πριν, πως μάγευε, πως σκότωνε, πως κατέστρεφε κάθε ωραίο, τίμιο και ιερό. Ένα πλάσμα που οι ίδιοι οι αρχαίοι κάτοικοι της Αλαγαισίας – αυτοί που χάνονταν στους γκρίζους χρόνους της προϊστορίας – χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική τους, άγνωστη μαγεία είχαν φυλακίσει βαθιά μέσα στη γη, αφού να τον εξολοθρεύσουν είχε σταθεί αδύνατον. Έλεγε ακόμα ο θρύλος πως τάχα αυτός ο ίσκιος είχε επιζήσει ως τα τώρα – ως τον καιρό τουλάχιστον που γράφτηκε το κείμενο του χειρογράφου – απομυζώντας την ζωική ενέργεια απ' τα στοιχεία του εδάφους. Κανείς άνθρωπος ή ξωτικό δεν γνώριζε πού είναι η φυλακή του, ούτε και τρόπο υποταγής του αρχαίου αυτού πλάσματος, εάν ακόμα υπήρχε.

Να τι ανακάλυψε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τη νύχτα εκείνη στο καλύβι του ερημίτη. Τον μυστικό τόπο που οι αρχαίοι φυλάκισαν τον ίσκιο, καθώς και την είσοδο γι' αυτή τη φυλακή. Ο κλεμμένος πάπυρος οδηγούσε τα βήματά του στα βόρεια βουνά της χώρας. Μακριά από κατοικημένα μέρη, πέρα ακόμα κι απ' τα απέραντα δάση των ξωτικών. Σε μακρινούς ξερότοπους όπου ψωριάρικα φυτά δύσκολα φυτρώνουν κι ο πάγος σκεπάζει σχεδόν όλο το χρόνο τη μαυρισμένη, τραχιά πέτρα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ βάδιζε ώσπου εξαντλείτο κι έπεφτε κάτω. Κοιμόταν και ξυπνούσε μετά από λίγο έχοντας δει τον ίδιο πάντα εφιάλτη.

… _Βαμμένη μ' αίμα λεπίδα να λεκιάζει λευκό χιτώνα…_

Κι ένα αγκάθι τρυπούσε διαρκώς την άκρη του μυαλού του, υπενθυμίζοντας του το κρίμα του να χύσει αθώο αίμα. Και τότε σηκωνόταν κι άρχιζε πάλι να βαδίζει με τη δίψα μιας αναζήτησης που απωθούσε το όνειρο πέρα απ' τις άκρες του μυαλού του. Ώσπου τα βήματά του τον οδήγησαν σε μέρη που ούτε τ' αγρίμια του βουνού μπορούν να επιβιώσουν κι αυτά ακόμα τα πετούμενα σπανίζουν. Ακόμα και οι άγριοι δράκοι απέφευγαν τα δύσβατα εκείνα μέρη για την έλλειψη της τροφής. Αν οι φρικαλεότητες, απ' τις οποίες είχε επιζήσει στα βουνά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, καθώς και η ατσάλινη αποφασιστικότητα για εκδίκηση δεν είχαν γιγαντώσει μέσα του την επιθυμία, ίσως να μην είχε επιτύχει. Κάποιος άλλος δεν θα είχε καταφέρει καν να πλησιάσει το μέρος εκείνο. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως υπήρξε δρακοκαβαλάρης. Η δύναμη του κορμιού του, η μαγεία με την οποία τον είχε περιβάλλει ο δράκος, η τρέλα του, ίσως η τύχη ή ακόμα κι η μοίρα η δική του και της ίδιας της Αλαγαισίας, συνέργησαν ώστε τελικά πέτυχε το σκοπό του. Ανακαλύπτοντας το μισοκρυμμένο άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς ανάμεσα στα γκρίζα βράχια κι ακολουθώντας σκυφτός τη στενή, κατηφορική στοά – παλιά καταβόθρα που είχαν ανασκάψει τα νερά των πάγων – αξιώθηκε να φτάσει ώρες μετά στο σκοτεινό μπουντρούμι της υπόγειας φυλακής του βδελυρού πλάσματος. Ο πάπυρος ανέφερε πως η αρχαία μαγεία φυλάκιζε τον ίσκιο στα κατάβαθα της γης, καθιστώντας αδύνατη γι' αυτόν την έξοδο. Η ίδια μαγεία όμως δεν εμπόδιζε τους έξω να περάσουν μέσα.

Ετοιμασμένος απ' τα πριν για τη μακάβρια συνάντηση κι υπερνικώντας τη φρίκη που του πάγωνε το αίμα, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ συνάντησε τον ίσκιο και ζήτησε απ' αυτόν τις γνώσεις για τα μαύρα μάγια που θα τον βοηθούσαν να υποτάξει τους εχθρούς του. Το πλάσμα – ένα μαυρισμένο σκέλεθρο σκεπασμένο με κουρέλια – είχε γελάσει ανατριχιαστικά ακούγοντας το αίτημα του ανθρώπου. Ο κύριος λόγος που τον είχε δεχτεί χωρίς να δοκιμάσει μια άμεση επίθεση, ήταν γιατί πολύ είχε επιθυμήσει να μάθει τα νέα του έξω κόσμου. Ήθελε να γνωρίζει τα γυρίσματα των καιρών, την τύχη των δεσμοφυλάκων του, καθώς κι αν έλαμπε ακόμα ο ήλιος και το φως των άστρων. Να ξέρει επίσης για τους ισχυρούς της χώρας κι αν ακόμα υπήρχε η παραμικρή ελπίδα να κερδίσει τη λευτεριά του. Η παρουσία του ανθρώπου στα σκοτάδια της υπόγειας φυλακής μετά από αιώνες μοναξιάς κι εγκατάλειψης ψιθύριζαν στ' αυτί του πως ίσως αυτή η ευκαιρία είχε φανεί.

'Τη γνώση που ζητάς όχι μόνο την κατέχω σε βάθος και στην εντέλεια, αλλά την έχω χειριστεί και άπειρες φορές στο παρελθόν μου. Δε μου 'πες όμως, άνθρωπε, αν σε δεχτώ σα μαθητή και σε διδάξω, εγώ τι έχω να κερδίσω;'

'Ελευθερία απ' την υπόγεια φυλακή σου' υποσχέθηκε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Και περιγράφοντας με λίγα λόγια τη σχέση δράκων-καβαλάρηδων, άφηνε να εννοηθεί πως τη δύναμη που απέρρεε απ' αυτήν την είχε. Έλεγε ακόμα πως ο αρχαίος πάπυρος που τον βοήθησε να βρει τη φυλακή του ίσκιου ανέφερε πως, αν υπήρχε κάλεσμα εκ των έξω, ο ίσκιος θα ελευθερωνόταν. Αυτό το κάλεσμα ορκιζόταν ν' απευθύνει στο καταχθόνιο πλάσμα, μόλις μετέφερε σ' αυτόν τη γνώση της μυστικής μαγείας. Με πειστική, μελιστάλακτη γλώσσα ξεδίπλωνε επίσης τα σχέδια για επιβολή κι έδινε υπόσχεση πως θα 'παιρνε εφεξής το πλάσμα στο πλευρό του, να είναι ο δεύτερος μετά απ' αυτόν, χαρίζοντάς του δύναμη αφάνταστη κι εξουσία.

Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, ο ίσκιος δέχτηκε.

Ξεκίνησε πρώτα ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να ιστορεί τις αλλαγές του απάνω κόσμου κι ο ίσιος άκουγε αχόρταγα. Κι αφού το πλάσμα γέμισε από γνώσεις και στο μυαλό του σχημάτισε όλες τις νέες δυνατότητες κι ευκαιρίες, άρχισε να διδάσκει.

Έμεινε καιρό ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μαζί με τον ίσκιο στην υπόγεια φυλακή του καταφέρνοντας να υπερνικήσει τη σιχαμάρα και την αποστροφή που ένιωθε για το χιλιόχρονο πλάσμα. Για τροφή του μάσαγε τις λίγες μουχλιασμένες ρίζες που κατάφερνε να βρει κι έσβηνε τη δίψα του με τις σταγόνες βούρκου που στάλαζαν στο υπόγειο απ' τον λιωμένο πάγο. Κι υπερνικώντας όλες τις αντιξοότητες μάθαινε, μάθαινε, όλο μάθαινε! Μάθαινε μάγια τρομερά, δαιμονικά, φρικιαστικά· μάγια που δεν είχε φανταστεί ποτέ πριν πως υπήρχαν και που παγώνανε το αίμα. Μάθαινε, μέχρι που ήρθε η μέρα – ή η ζοφερή νύχτα μάλλον – όπου ο ίσκιος δήλωσε πως άλλο να διδάξει δεν υπήρχε και ζήτησε την πληρωμή του.

'Πριν σε καλέσω έξω και βρεις τη λευτεριά σου, ένα τελευταίο έχω να ρωτήσω. Έχεις δυνάμεις μέσα σου, το ξέρω, μα πώς κατάφερες να επιβιώσεις εδώ μέσα για χίλια τόσα χρόνια;' εξέφρασε την απορία ο Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ο ίσκιος στάθηκε βουβός, κλίνοντας με έγνοια το κεφάλι, αν έπρεπε ν' αποκαλύψει την πηγή της ενέργειας που τον είχε διατηρήσει τόσα χρόνια ή όχι. Τέλος αποφάσισε. Τι είχε να χάσει τώρα πια που ο έξω κόσμος του ανοιγόταν; Έσκυψε στην πιο σκοτεινή γωνιά της φυλακής του και μέσα από το βούρκο ξέθαψε το παραχωμένο μυστικό του· ένα πετράδι λαμπερό, μεγάλο όσο τρεις γροθιές ενός άντρα. Πετράδι στο χρώμα της αυγής καθάριας μέρας, που είχε κάποτε κυλήσει με το νερό της καταβόθρας κι ο ίσκιος φύλαγε κρυφό απ' τον επισκέπτη. Θαύμασε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ το χρώμα και το φως του πετραδιού και κάλυψε τα μάτια απ' τη λάμψη.

'Τούτο δω είναι που μου δίνει τη ζωή και την ενέργεια να συνεχίζω' απάντησε ο ίσκιος. 'Αυτό που βλέπεις, άνθρωπε, είναι η καρδιά του δράκου.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια. Η έκπληξή του ήταν μεγάλη μαθαίνοντας κάτι ακόμα που δεν ήξερε. Μέσα του καταράστηκε για πολλοστή φορά τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες για τα ζηλότυπα κρυμμένα μυστικά τους. Ο νους του άρχισε να παίρνει γρήγορα στροφές κάτω απ' τη νέα εξέλιξη των πραγμάτων. Έπρεπε να κερδίσει χρόνο. Λέγοντας πως θα ξεκινούσαν το ταξίδι για τον πάνω κόσμο την επαύριον, έπεσε στη γωνιά του καμωνόμενος τον κοιμισμένο. Τις ώρες που ακολούθησαν ο νους του δούλευε πυρετωδώς, πώς να κρατήσει για τον εαυτό του το πετράδι. Αλήθεια ήταν πως στιγμή δεν σκόπευε τον όρκο που έδωσε στο πλάσμα να τον κρατήσει. Θα έβγαινε αυτός απ' το λαγούμι και κάλεσμα στον ίσκιο δεν υπήρχε. Η αμφιβολία όμως δάγκωσε και πάλι την καρδιά του. Τόσο καιρό που είχε περάσει σε τούτη την υπόγεια φυλακή, αναρωτιόταν ένα και το αυτό· υπήρχε έξοδος γι' αυτόν τον ίδιο; Ή μήπως αφού μπήκε, είχε καταδικάσει τον εαυτό του να ζήσει εδώ για το λοιπό των ημερών του; Μόνη ελπίδα του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν ότι τ' αρχαία μάγια φτιάχτηκαν να φυλακίσουνε τον ίσκιο, κανέναν άλλον. Πώς είχαν βρει την έξοδο οι αρχαίοι; Αν πάλι, όχι; Ανόητος ήταν, έλεγε φορές-φορές στον εαυτό του. Είχε βιαστεί. Θα έπρεπε να είχε σκεφτεί την περίπτωση αυτή από πριν· να είχε εξετάσει τις συνέπειες. Όμως η λαχτάρα ν' αποκτήσει τις γνώσεις του ίσκιου για να πετύχει την εκδίκηση εις βάρος των εχθρών του, είχαν σκοτίσει τότε το μυαλό του. Αυτά και άλλα σκεφτόταν, ώσπου τέλος αποφάσισε πως πια κανένα νόημα δεν είχαν. Σηκώθηκε προτιθέμενος να τα παίξει όλα για όλα.

'Είμαι έτοιμος,' δήλωσε στον ίσκιο 'ας πηγαίνουμε τώρα.'

Το πλάσμα σηκώθηκε απ' τη λακκούβα που συνήθιζε να φωλιάζει κι έσκυψε για άλλη μια φορά στη σκοτεινή γωνιά που είχε παραχωμένο το πετράδι για ν' ανακτήσει το θησαυρό του. Οι μύες του προσώπου του Γκαλμπατόριξ συσπάστηκαν σ' ένα σαρδόνιο γέλιο. Ο ίσκιος μόνος του είχε πέσει στην παγίδα κρύβοντας για μια φορά ακόμα την καρδιά του δράκου και στερώντας τον εαυτό του απ' την ενέργεια και προστασία της. Οι πάπυροι των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, που ανόητα είχε χαρακτηρίσει αχρήστους, ήρθαν ξανά στο νου του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ήξερε πώς να σκοτώσει έναν ίσκιο.

Η λεπίδα βρήκε το πλάσμα κατ' ευθείαν στην καρδιά εκεί που δεν το περίμενε, κάνοντάς τον να τσιρίξει. Τα καταχθόνια πνεύματα που τον είχαν κάποτε δημιουργήσει σκορπίστηκαν μέσα στη φυλακή ουρλιάζοντας κι αναζητώντας νέο σώμα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως ήταν πια προστατευμένος πίσω απ' τη σκοτεινή μαγεία που τα ίδια τον είχαν διδάξει. Με σβέλτες κινήσεις άρπαξε την καρδιά του δράκου κι έτρεξε έξω απ' το λαγούμι. Έτρεξε προς το φως και την καινούρια μέρα, έτοιμος να διεκδικήσει τη θέση του σ' ένα κόσμο που τον είχε παραπετάξει.

.*.

'Μητέρα, θέλω να φυλάξεις το θησαυρό μου.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε λείψει για πολύ καιρό. Γυρνώντας στο υποστατικό των υποκόμηδων βρήκε την πριγκίπισσα βαριά άρρωστη στο κρεβάτι, να λιώνει με τον καημό του. Η παρουσία του της έδωσε τόση χαρά, που άρχισε αμέσως ν' αναλαμβάνει. Η καρδιά του δράκου κι η ενέργεια που αυτή παρείχε συνετέλεσαν ώστε η ανάρρωσή της να επέλθει ακόμα γρηγορότερα. Ξαπλωμένη στο ανάκλιντρο πλάι στο μπαλκόνι της κάμαράς της κοίταζε το γιο της και τον θαύμαζε.

'Δυνατός που γύρισες, γιε μου! Η ώρα που θα πάρεις όσα σου ανήκουν πλησιάζει. Αχ, γιατί να είμαι τόσο γριά κι ανήμπορη; Θα προλάβω να σε καμαρώσω πάνω στο θρόνο της Αλαγαισίας;'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ φίλησε στο μέτωπο τη μητέρα του. Ήταν μια κίνηση που ήξερε πως θα την ευχαριστούσε. Παλιά ένιωθε κι ο ίδιος τρυφερά αισθήματα για τούτη τη γυναίκα που τον γέννησε, τον μεγάλωσε και τον μόρφωνε, ώστε να τον προσέξουν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Από τη μέρα όμως που είχε γυρίσει απ' την σπηλιά του ίσκιου, όσο και να προσπάθησε, δεν είχε καταφέρει να ξαναβρεί μέσα του τα αισθήματα που κάποτε έτρεφε για κείνη. Η καρδιά του ήταν πια παντελώς άδεια από αγάπη. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σηκώθηκε αποθέτοντας στα χέρια της γερόντισσας την καρδιά του δράκου τυλιγμένη σε μαύρο βελούδο.

'Πρώτα έρχονται οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες μητέρα' μοιράστηκε μ' αυτήν τα σχέδιά του. 'Οι πρεσβύτεροι, που είναι εδώ και χρόνια εχθροί μου, αυτοί είναι που στηρίζουν τον Άνγκρενοστ στο θρόνο. Χωρίς αυτούς ο… _βασιλιάς_ μας είναι ένα τίποτα. Ο χαμός των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων έρχεται πρώτα.' Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κατευθύνθηκε στο μπουντουάρ της πριγκίπισσας παίρνοντας στα χέρια του την ξύλινη, άδεια κοσμηματοθήκη. Ανοίγοντας το κουτί της το πρόσφερε. 'Κρύψε μητέρα το θησαυρό μου και μη μιλήσεις σε κανέναν για την ύπαρξή του. Αυτό, να ξέρεις, είναι και το ύψιστο μυστικό μου. Το εμπιστεύομαι στα δικά σου έμπιστα χέρια, να το φυλάς με τη ζωή σου.'

Η πριγκίπισσα τοποθέτησε σιωπηλά το τυλιγμένο πετράδι μέσα στη θήκη. Είχε ήδη υπ' όψιν της την κατάλληλη κρυψώνα, έτσι ώστε ούτε οι πιο έμπιστες δούλες της δεν θα κατάφερναν να την ανακαλύψουν. Είδε το γιο της να κατευθύνεται έξω απ' το δωμάτιο και κατάλαβε με το ένστικτό της ότι θα της έφευγε και πάλι. Αχ, ήταν τόσο γρια η πριγκίπισσα. Δεν θα προλάβαινε να ζήσει τα σχέδιά τους. Δεν θα προλάβαινε να τον δει στο θρόνο.

'Πού πηγαίνεις, παιδάκι μου;'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γύρισε προς τη μεριά της. Ένα κυνικό χαμόγελο άστραψε στο πρόσωπό του καθώς έτεινε προς το μέρος της την ασημένια παλάμη, τη σημαδεμένη με το σήμα του δράκου.

'Είμαι δρακοκαβαλάρης, μητέρα. Εκείνο που χρειάζομαι περισσότερο απ' όλα αυτή τη στιγμή είναι ένας δράκος.'

'Ορκίσου μου, πως κάποια μέρα θα καθίσεις στο θρόνο της Αλαγαισίας.'

'Το ορκίζομαι, μητέρα.'

.*.*.

Η μέση της νύχτας βρήκε το Μόρζαν μονάχο, καθισμένο στη βάση του αγαλμάτινου συμπλέγματος Έραγκον και Μπιντ'νταουμ στην κεντρική πλατεία της Ντορού Αρίμπα. Το αεράκι που ερχόταν απ' τη θάλασσα ήταν γλυκό, μεταφέροντας άρωμα από αλμύρα και σαπισμένο φύκι, θυμίζοντάς του κάτι από το μακρινό λιμάνι της πατρίδας του. Εδώ και ώρες η λατρεμένη κοκκινομάτα είχε αφήσει μόνο τον καβαλάρη της και είχε ξαμοληθεί προς το άγριο βουνό και τις παρυφές του δάσους για κυνήγι. Ο Μόρζαν μπορούσε να νοιώσει τη λαχτάρα του δράκου για φρέσκο αίμα, καθώς και την ζωντάνια κι ενεργητικότητά της όσο έψαχνε για θηράματα. Αίφνης όμως κάτι παράξενο είχε συμβεί. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης συναισθάνθηκε το θυμό της… την αγριάδα… τη συμπλοκή της με άλλο, ισάξιο πλάσμα. Καυγάς στο κυνήγι κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, κάτι που καμιά φορά συνέβαινε μεταξύ των δράκων. Ο Μόρζαν αρχικά δεν ανησύχησε. Η κοκκινομάτα του ήταν ικανή να τα βγάλει πέρα σε τέτοιες καταστάσεις, ακόμα και με μεγαλύτερους σε ηλικία και πιο επιδέξιους θηρευτές. Ο οξύς πόνος που ένιωσε όμως στο πλευρό μαρτυρούσε καθαρά πως η δράκαινα πληγώθηκε πάνω στη διένεξη. Ο Μόρζαν την αναζήτησε μέσα απ' το κανάλι της επικοινωνίας τους, αλλά για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο η δράκαινα είχε κλείσει την επαφή τους θέλοντας να μείνει μόνη.

Οι ώρες της ημέρας είχαν περάσει, μα η κοκκινομάτα δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα, ούτε κι είχε έρθει σ' επαφή με τον εκλεκτό της. Και τώρα ο Μόρζαν ανάστατος είχε βγει στους δρόμους, μη μπορώντας να ησυχάσει μακριά της. Το βλέμμα του έστρεφε συχνά πυκνά στον ουρανό σε αναζήτηση εκείνης ανάμεσα στ' αστέρια που τρεμόσβηναν, κατόπιν έπεφτε και πάλι πάνω στις σκοτεινές πλάκες της πλατείας. Όπως καθόταν στη βάση του αγάλματος ένιωθε το πέτρινο νύχι του Μπιντ'ντάουμ στο πλάι του πλευρού του, εκείνου του ίδιου του πλευρού που είχε νωρίτερα προλάβει στιγμιαία να μοιραστεί τον ίδιο πόνο με την καλή του. Και η καρδιά του είχε γεμίσει αγωνία.

Έξαφνα είδε το παιδί να στέκει σε μικρή απόσταση, να τον παρατηρεί γεμάτο περιέργεια. Με το ασήμι στα μαλλιά του ν' αστράφτει κάτω απ' το φως των άστρων και το μικρό νεοσσό γαντζωμένο στον ώμο του, το αγόρι των ξωτικών είχε στρέψει τα καταπράσινα μάτια του πάνω στο Μόρζαν και είχε απομείνει να τον κοιτάζει εξεταστικά. Ήταν μονάχα την προηγούμενη που τούτος εδώ ο πιτσιρίκος είχε έρθει μαζί με τον κατάμαυρο δράκο του κατ' ευθείαν από την Ελλεσμίρα στην πόλη των καβαλάρηδων. Δύο σύντροφοί του ξωτικά δρακοκαβαλάρηδες τον είχαν συνοδεύσει ως εδώ και τον είχαν παραδώσει στους δασκάλους του.

'Έι, γεια σου μικρούλη' χαιρέτησε ο Μόρζαν το ξωτικό. Σπάνια έβλεπε κανείς στη Ντορού Αρίμπα τόσο μικρό στην ηλικία ξωτικό-καβαλάρη. Ακόμα και με τα στάνταρ των 'μυτερο-αυτιάδων' που αργούσαν ν' αναπτυχθούν, το αγόρι ήταν σίγουρα πολύ μικρής ηλικίας. Ο Μόρζαν σηκώθηκε πλησιάζοντας το παιδί.

'Είθε τα άστρα…' ξεκίνησε το ξωτικό τις τυπικές ευχές, γεμάτο ευγένεια προς τον μεγαλύτερο.

'Καλά, καλά… ξέρω' τον διέκοψε ο Μόρζαν κρύβοντας τον εκνευρισμό του πίσω από ένα χαμόγελο. Πώς μπορούσαν, μα τους δαίμονες του πάνω και του κάτω κόσμου, να περνάνε όλα τους τα χρόνια τυλιγμένοι μέσα στη φορμαρισμένη συμπεριφορά τους; Τόσο μικρός ακόμα και να έχει ήδη καταπιεί τον αυθορμητισμό του; Να στέκει κουμπωμένος; Ο Μόρζαν έδειξε με το δάχτυλο το μικρό δράκο. 'Τι χαριτωμένο πλασματάκι έχεις εδώ πέρα;'

Ο νεοσσός στήθηκε στον ώμο του αγοριού τινάζοντας χαρωπά τα φτερά του. Γυαλιστερές φολίδες στο χρώμα του οψιδιανού και μάτια γαλάζια σαν τους παγετώνες του βορρά εντυπωσίασαν το Μόρζαν που άπλωσε να χαϊδέψει το μικρό δράκο. Ο νεοσσός γουργούρισε ευχαριστημένος, αλλά την ίδια στιγμή το ξωτικοπαίδι πισωπάτησε απότομα παρεξηγημένο για το σπάσιμο της ετικέτας, απαγορεύοντας αυτή την επαφή. Παρά το πυκνό σκοτάδι, μέσα στα μάτια του θα μπορούσε κάποιος να διακρίνει ίχνη απέχθειας. Ο Μόρζαν θύμωσε.

'Α, για να σου πω…'

Το παλιόπαιδο! Είχε μεγαλώσει μέσα στο προστατευμένο περιβάλλον των δασών του, με όλες τις φροντίδες προς αυτόν των ομοίων του. Ας τον ξαμόλαγαν μια μέρα στην αγορά του Τιρμ και στο λιμάνι… ας τον παράταγαν μια νύχτα στην ταβέρνα παρέα με τους λοστρόμους κι όλα τα άλλα αποβράσματα, να έβλεπε αυτός πόση απ' την περηφάνια του θ' απέμενε. Αλλά βέβαια, τη μάνα του δεν την τυράννησαν οι άντρες! Η μάνα αυτουνού εδώ ήταν σίγουρα κάποια οσία, που όλο με το 'σας' και με το 'σεις' θα της φέρονταν οι πάντες. Και το ίδιο το αγόρι, που τώρα στεκόταν εδώ μπροστά του και τόλμαγε να τον κοιτά αηδιασμένο, σίγουρα στα πούπουλα θα είχε μεγαλώσει. Ήξερε αυτός τι πάει να πει πείνα; Πόνος; Παγωνιά και τρόμος μέσα στη νύχτα; Του Μόρζαν του ήρθε να του αστράψει μια ανάποδη στη μούρη, να δει τι ύφος θα έπαιρνε μετά μπροστά του.

Εκεί που το παιδί στεκόταν μόνο με το δράκο του, εκεί παρουσιάστηκε κι ο ένας από τους ξωτικούς της συνοδείας του, με το ένα χέρι αγγίζοντας τον ώμο του προστατευομένου του, το άλλο απειλητικά σφιγμένο στη λαβή του σπαθιού του.

'Ζητάς κάτι από αυτό το παιδί Μόρζαν, δρακοκαβαλάρη της…'

Την ψυχρή – ίσως και γεμάτη απέχθεια – φωνή του 'συντρόφου' ξωτικο-καβαλάρη διέκοψε ο βρυχηθμός από ψηλά της κοκκινομάτας. Προσγειώθηκε μ' ένα γδούπο πλάι τους και τέντωσε απειλητικά το μακρύ λαιμό της προς τον άρχοντα των ξωτικών γρυλίζοντας και δείχνοντας τα κοφτερά της δόντια. Ο ξωτικός πήρε προστατευτικά απ' τον ώμο το παιδί με το νεοσσό του οδηγώντας τους μακριά, ώσπου χάθηκαν κι οι τρεις μέσα στη νύχτα. Ο δράκος ησύχασε και στράφηκε στον καβαλάρη της.

 _'Τρελάθηκα από την αγωνία μου για σένα!'_ Ο Μόρζαν όρμησε και την αγκάλιασε. Το μανίκι του πουκαμίσου του μούσκεψε με αίμα. Μια βαθιά, ανοιχτή πληγή έχασκε στο πλευρό της δράκαινας, η μεμβράνη στην άκρη του ενός φτερού της κρεμότανε σχισμένη. _'Νύχι ή δόντι;'_ Ρώτησε ο καβαλάρης της εξετάζοντας με προσοχή το ανοιχτό κόψιμο στο πλευρό του δράκου. Το σχίσιμο του φτερού θα ήταν εύκολο να διορθωθεί. Τούτη εδώ όμως η πληγή… ίσως θα έπρεπε ν' ανατρέξουν σ' επιδεξιότερους θεραπευτές.

 _'Νύχι'_ απάντησε μονολεκτικά η κοκκινομάτα.

 _'Ποιος ήταν αυτός που σου επετέθη;'_

 _'Δεν θέλω να το πω!'_ είπε πεισμωμένη η δράκαινα.

Ο Μόρζαν πρόλαβε να δει μέσα στο μυαλό της την εικόνα μιας εναέριας διένεξης του δικού του μ' ένα γαλάζιο δράκο.

 _'Η Σαφίρα του Μπρομ;'_ έκανε έκπληκτος.

 _'Δεν θέλω να μιλήσω γι' αυτό'_ επέμεινε η κοκκινομάτα γλύφοντας την πληγή της.

Ο Μόρζαν ακούμπησε απαλά την παλάμη του στη φτερούγα της μουρμουρίζοντας τα μαγικά λόγια που θα την θεράπευαν. Κατόπιν το ίδιο επανέλαβε και με το πλευρό της. Αν ως το πρωί δεν είχε γιατρευτεί…

 _'Θα είμαι μια χαρά ως το πρωί!'_ τόνισε η κοκκινομάτα και πλάγιασε πάνω στις πλάκες της πλατείας ακουμπώντας το μουσούδι της στο πόδι του λατρευτού της.

 _'Μην μου το ξανακάνεις κάτι τέτοιο και κλείσεις την επαφή μας'_ τη μάλωσε χαϊδευτικά ο Μόρζαν. _'Το ξέρεις πως δεν ζω χωρίς εσένα.'_

 _'Ούτε κι εγώ χωρίς εσένα, μικρούλη!'_

.*.*.*.

Την ερχόμενη κιόλας ημέρα το πλοίο που μετέφερε προμήθειες για τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες έπιασε λιμάνι στη Ντορού Αρίμπα. Ανάμεσα σ' όσους κατέβηκαν στην πόλη ήταν κι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο συνάντησε τους παλιούς του δασκάλους, ζητώντας απ' αυτούς την άδεια να μιλήσει μπροστά στο συμβούλιο των πρεσβυτέρων. Κι όταν η άδεια του δόθηκε, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στάθηκε μπροστά στους άρχοντες των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων περήφανος, μιλώντας τους με εύστροφη κι επιδέξια γλώσσα, ακονισμένη επί τούτου για να πετύχει το σκοπό του. Τα λόγια του ήτανε γλυκά, γεμάτα αγάπη για το τάγμα, σεβασμό για τους παλιούς δασκάλους. Παραδέχτηκε μ' ευγνωμοσύνη την ευκαιρία που κάποτε του είχαν δώσει και τις πολλές τις γνώσεις που απλόχερα του είχανε προσφέρει. Τους θύμισε τις τότε ικανότητες του στη μαγεία, τις πολεμικές τέχνες, την εξυπνάδα του, καθώς και την ατσάλινή του θέληση να συνεισφέρει στο σκοπό τους. Ανέφερε ακόμα με πικρία την ατυχία που τον είχε βρει στους πάγους της Ραχοκοκαλιάς ώστε να χάσει το άλλο του μισό κι ακόμα όσα πέρασε μετά, μέχρι να συνεφέρει μακριά τους. Τόνιζε όμως πως στιγμή δεν είχε πάψει να είναι ο ίδιος, ο ικανός ο μαθητής τους και καθόλου τα χαρίσματά του δεν χαθήκαν με το χρόνο. Και τώρα ζητούσε απ' αυτούς να του δοθεί μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία· να δοκιμαστεί σε ένα νέο αυγό δράκου.

Χρησιμοποίησε πειστική γλώσσα ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, λογική και μελιστάλαχτη. Αλλά οι πρεσβύτεροι δεν πείστηκαν. Κάτι στον τόνο της φωνής του και στο ύφος του, κάτι στη πεποίθηση τους, πως όποιος χάσει το μισό εαυτό του ποτέ δεν επανέρχεται, ίσως κι ένα ψήγμα τρέλας που διέκριναν μέσα στο βλέμμα του με τη διαίσθησή τους, αυτά τους έκαναν να αρνηθούν χωρίς πολλή σκέψη. Τότε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ άλλαξε τροπάρι. Παρακάλεσε, ικέτευσε γονατιστός μπροστά τους μην τον παραπετάξουν έτσι, να λυπηθούν τις ικανότητές του και να σκεφτούν πόσο χρήσιμος θα μπορούσε να τους είναι. Όταν ξανά αρνήθηκαν, σιγουρεμένοι τη φορά αυτή για τη διανοητική του αστάθεια, ο ψυχισμός του Γκαλμπατόριξ κατέρρευσε. Χάνοντας την προσχεδιασμένη ψυχραιμία του και το γλυκό τόνο της φωνής του, τους άρχισε στις βρισιές, στις απειλές και στις κατάρες. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες του θύμισαν πως το ίδιο εκείνο πλοίο που το πρωί τον είχε φέρει, σαλπάριζε το σούρουπο. Του ζήτησαν ευγενικά να φύγει.

Κάτω από τον ανταριασμένο ουρανό της Ντορού Αρίμπα, που αντικατόπτριζε τη μάνητα των συναισθημάτων του, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αναζήτησε το Μόρζαν. Ποτέ δεν ξέχασε πως το αγόρι του είχε κάποτε τάξει βοήθεια. Η ώρα να εξαργυρώσει το παλιό του όρκο είχε φτάσει. Τον βρήκε μεσ' στο δρακοστάσιο, όπου ο Μόρζαν δεν άφηνε στιγμή μονάχη την κοκκινομάτα. Η πληγή της στο πλευρό δεν είχε κλείσει ακόμα, αλλά η δράκαινα πεισματικά αρνιόταν βοήθεια άλλου, όπως πεισματικά αρνιόταν να μοιραστεί τα του καυγά της. Με μία και μόνη κίνηση του χεριού του Γκαλμπατόριξ, καθώς και με δυο του λόγια έκλεισε αμέσως η πληγή γεμίζοντας ανακούφιση δράκο και καβαλάρη.

Ο Μόρζαν χάρηκε σαν είδε πίσω τον παλιό του, μεγαλύτερο φίλο. Του έσφιξε το χέρι εγκάρδια, ζητώντας απ' αυτόν να μάθει όλα όσα είχαν μεσολαβήσει στα χρόνια του χωρισμού τους. Με την ίδια μελιστάλαχτη γλώσσα, που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε χρησιμοποιήσει στους πρεσβύτερους νωρίτερα, ξεδίπλωσε ένα κόσμο μαγικό μπροστά στο νέο. Χωρίς να του αναφέρει τίποτε για τον ίσκιο, έταξε γνώσεις δύναμης αφάνταστης και μαγείας τόσο ψηλά ιστάμενης, που τίποτε και κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε ν' αντισταθεί μπροστά του. Ήταν καιρός ν' εγκαταλείψει ο Μόρζαν τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και τις λειψές τους διδαχές. Αν άφηνε την ίδια νύχτα γι' αυτόν ανοιχτό ένα παραπόρτι του κάστρου, τότε θα ήταν δυνατό να τρυπώσει μέσα, να δοκιμάσει την τύχη του με ένα νέο αυγό του δράκου. Κι ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε τίποτε να χάσει, μονάχα ν' αποκτήσει έναν ισχυρό προστάτη κι όλη τη διδαχή που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ θα του χρωστούσε. Δεν ήθελε ο φίλος απ' το Τιρμ να γίνει ο δυνατότερος κι ο τρομερότερος απ' όλους; Κάποιος όπου μπροστά του θα σκύβανε όλοι, ξωτικά κι άνθρωποι;

Ο Μόρζαν ενθουσιάστηκε με τα ταξίματα κι ο νους του πέταξε. Χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί τινάχτηκε ολόρθος κι έσφιξε ετούτο τον πολύτιμο φίλο στην αγκαλιά του.

'Και γιατί να δοκιμαστείς σε αυγό παρακαλώ; Κι αν το αυγό που θα έσκαζε για σένα δεν βρίσκεται στο κάστρο;' Αμφίβολη η διαδικασία του αυγού, το ήξεραν και οι δυο τους. 'Αν η δύναμή σου είναι τόση όση μου λες, γιατί να περιμένεις απ' τ' αυγό; Γιατί να μην διεκδικήσεις ένα αυγό ήδη σκασμένο;' Τα μάτια του Μόρζαν έλαμψαν με κακία. Ο νους του γύρισε στη βραδινή συνάντηση που είχε με το παιδί των ξωτικών, στην αποστροφή του βλέμματός εκείνου για τον ίδιο. Τώρα πια το παιδί θα τον είχε ήδη ξεχάσει, αλλά η καρδιά του Μόρζαν γέμιζε από άγρια ικανοποίηση με την ανάμνηση αυτής της συνάντησης. Χάνοντας τον πολύτιμο δράκο του, το ξωτικό παιδί θα λάβαινε ότι του αξίζει!

Η κοκκινομάτα γουργούρισε μ' ευχαρίστηση συμφωνώντας με τα συναισθήματα του καβαλάρη της. Μια λάμψη εκδίκησης γυάλισε στο άλικό της μάτι.

'Υπάρχει ένας νεοσσός στο κάστρο που ήρθε μόλις χτες' συνέχισε ο Μόρζαν. 'Τα μάτια του είναι γαλάζια σαν τα κρυστάλλινα τα χιόνια του βορρά, οι φολίδες του σκούρες σαν την υαλώδη πέτρα του ηφαιστείου. Θα δεις, θα σου αρέσει.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γέλασε ικανοποιημένος για την προθυμία τούτου δω του φίλου και συντρόφου. Έριξε το βάρος του χεριού του στον ώμο του νέου κοιτάζοντάς τον ίσια μεσ' στα μάτια.

'Μεγάλωσες!' του είπε θαυμάζοντάς τον. 'Σε δίδαξαν καλά οι καβαλάρηδες, μα εγώ είμαι αυτός που θα σε κάνω τον δυνατότερο άντρα της Αλαγαισίας. Έχω σχέδια μεγάλα για το μέλλον κι εσύ θα στέκεσαι πανάξια πλάι μου. Άνθρωποι και ξωτικά θα σκύβουν ταπεινά μπροστά σου.'

.*.*.*.*.

Το ίδιο εκείνο σούρουπο ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ανέβηκε στο πλοίο που ήταν έτοιμο ν' αναχωρήσει. Έμεινε για λίγο πάνω στο κατάστρωμα ίσα που να ανακατωθεί με τους εμπόρους και τους εργάτες και τη στιγμή που οι ναύτες έλυναν τους πρυμνοδέτες, γλίστρησε αθέατος στις αποβάθρες. Κρύφτηκε πίσω από τους κάβους και τα παλαμάρια, τις παρατημένες μπαρούμες ανάμεσα στις μπίντες κι εκεί ανέμενε όσο ν' αδειάσει ο ντόκος. Κατόπιν βρήκε καταφύγιο πίσω από άδεια βαρέλια κοντά στις αποθήκες κι έμεινε εκεί ως να νυχτώσει. Το παραπόρτι που προσχεδιασμένα θα του άνοιγε ο Μόρζαν ήταν κοντά, κοντές ήταν και την εποχή εκείνη οι ώρες της ημέρας.

Μέσα στη δύναμη της μαγείας τους, καθώς και την απόλυτη εξουσία στον κόσμο τους, οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες δεν θεωρούσαν πιθανή μία επίθεση στο άδυτό τους. Ποιος και γιατί θα έκανε τον κόπο να έρθει ως το νησί τους με εχθρικές διαθέσεις για ν' αντιμετωπίσει τις κοφτερές τους λεπίδες και τη φωτιά των δράκων τους; Η μεγάλη δύναμη τους, τους καθησύχασε στη σιγουριά. Κι η σιγουριά τους οδηγούσε στην αμέλεια. Αναπαμένοι μεσ' στην αυτοδυναμία και τη συλλογικότητά τους είχαν υποτυπώδη προστασία στις εγκαταστάσεις του κόσμου τους. Ο κοιτώνας των νέων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων έμενε αφύλαγος τις νύχτες. Ποιος θα σκεφτόταν να πειράξει τα παιδιά τους;

Βρήκαν το ξωτικοπαίδι καθισμένο οκλαδόν πάνω στο κρεβάτι του να παίζει με το μικρούλη νεοσσό του. Από μια ξύλινη γαβάθα ανάμεσα στα πόδια έπιανε με μακριά τσιμπίδα κομματάκια ωμού κρέατος κάνοντας το δράκο ν' αναπηδά με χάρη πάνω στα στρωσίδια για να τα φτάνει. Η πόρτα άνοιξε κι έκλεισε αθόρυβα, δυο σκοτεινές φιγούρες πρόβαλλαν στο φως του φεγγαριού που έλουζε απλόχερα το δωμάτιο, δυο λέξεις μαύρης μαγείας αντήχησαν στη σιωπή. Το ξωτικοπαίδι δεν πρόλαβε να καταλάβει από πού του 'ρθε. Με το λαιμό σπασμένο και το ανοιγμένο στόμα του να χάσκει γεμάτο αίμα ξαπλώθηκε φαρδιά-πλατιά απάνω στο κρεβάτι. Νιώθοντας τον καβαλάρη του νεκρό, ο μικρός δράκος έπεσε ανάσκελα στις στραβοδιπλωμένες του φτερούγες, τα πόδια να τινάζονται σπασμωδικά στον αέρα, χωρίς να μπορεί να σκούξει ή ν' ανασάνει. Σίγουρα θα ψοφούσε αν δεν προλάβαινε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να τον κοιμίσει μ' ένα κούνημα του χεριού του. Κατόπιν δίπλωσε το δύστυχο πλασματάκι στο μαύρο του μανδύα και το σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά του. Θα τον διατηρούσε ζωντανό και κοιμισμένο μέχρι να μείνουν μόνοι οι δυο τους. Κατόπιν ήξερε αυτός τρόπους υποταγής στη θέλησή του, τρόπους που του είχε διδάξει ο ίσκιος. Ο μαύρος δράκος θα δενότανε μαζί του θέλοντας και μη. Θα ήταν πια ολοδικός του.

Μπροστά στο φόνο του παιδιού ο Μόρζαν έμεινε εμβρόντητος. Κλοπή περίμενε εκείνος και όχι φονικό. Έπεσε στα γόνατα πάνω στο πάτωμα μπροστά στο κρεβάτι με το νεκρό κορμάκι, καλύπτοντας το στόμα του με τις παλάμες. Τα καταπράσινα μάτια του ξωτικού ήσαν διάπλατα ανοιγμένα από έκπληξη. Άδεια πια αλλά για πάντα απορημένα παρέμεναν στραμμένα ολόισια πάνω στα παράταιρα δικά του. Τα ασημένια του μαλλιά τα λέρωνε ήδη σκούρο αίμα και το ανοιχτό του στόμα έμοιαζε να εξαπολύει βουβή κατηγόρια.

'Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;' ψέλλισε ο Μόρζαν χωρίς να μπορεί να στρέψει το βλέμμα απ' το σώμα του παιδιού. 'Θα παίρναμε το δράκο…'

Ορθός ο Γκαλμπατόριξ πίσω του τον έσφιξε στον ώμο.

'Θα ειδοποιούσε τους δικούς του στο λεπτό' δικαιολογήθηκε. 'Ο θάνατός του ήταν απαραίτητος. Δεν βλέπεις;'

Δυο στιγμές κύλησαν αργά και βασανιστικά, ως κι οι ανάσες είχαν σταματήσει. Η κόκκινη δράκαινα ούρλιαζε μεσ' στο μυαλό του Μόρζαν, ζώντας παράπλευρα την ψυχική ένταση του καβαλάρη, απαιτώντας τον κοντά της. Εκείνες τις δυο στιγμές ο Μόρζαν ξανάγινε μικρός κι αδύναμος· παιδί τρομαγμένο στην τρομερή αρπάγη του λοστρόμου. Ήταν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ που έσπασε τη σιωπή που κυοφορούσε περισσότερους εφιάλτες απ' ότι ένα ουρλιαχτό οδύνης.

'Μόρζαν, έλα μαζί μου! Πάμε να φύγουμε πετώντας μακριά με το δράκο σου. Αν μείνεις εδώ κινδυνεύεις απ' τους πρεσβυτέρους κι όλους μαζί τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Δεν έχεις καταλάβει τόσα χρόνια που ζεις στη Ντορού Αρίμπα πως είναι τα ξωτικά που κάνουνε κουμάντο; Δεν βλέπεις πως κρατούν όλη την εξουσία για τους βαρύτιμους εαυτούς τους;' Ο άντρας έσκυψε πίσω απ' το γονατισμένο νέο ψιθυρίζοντας με μειλίχια φωνή μέσα στ' αυτί του. 'Ένα πολύτιμο βλαστάρι των ξωτικών χάθηκε. Και λοιπόν; Πόσα ανθρώπινα παιδιά πεθαίνουν απ' την πείνα μέσα στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων; Πόσα χάνονται μεσ' στις αρρώστιες, τις στερήσεις και την κακομεταχείριση; Οι καβαλάρηδες πού είναι; Έλα να φύγουμε σύντροφε κι αδελφέ μου! Μαζί θα βρούμε κι άλλους να συντρέξουν το σκοπό μας και μια καινούρια μέρα θα γεννηθεί για τούτη τη γη της Αλαγαισίας. Στο ορκίζομαι!'

Ο Μόρζαν ξύπνησε απ' τον εφιάλτη που του προκαλούσαν τα νεκρά μάτια του ξωτικού και σαν αυτόματο ακολούθησε βουβός τον μέντορά του. Ένα μικρό παιδί ήρθε κάποτε στο Βρόενγκαρντ ακολουθώντας τον Όρομις. Ένα μικρό παιδί έφευγε και πάλι, προς ένα κόσμο που από αύριο δεν θα ήταν πια ο ίδιος.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Ήθελα τον Γκαλμπατόριξ να μαθαίνει το μεγαλύτερο μυστικό των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων για τις καρδιές των δράκων από τον ίσκιο. Ήθελα επίσης να δείξω πόσο ισχυρή ήταν η ενέργεια των Ελντουνάρι. Ένα μονάχα απ' αυτά κατάφερε να διατηρήσει τον ίσκιο στη ζωή για τόσους αιώνες.

Φαντάστηκα ότι η ζήλια του Μόρζαν εναντίων του Μπρομ επεκτείνεται και μεταξύ των δράκων. Αυτή η αντιπαλότητα είναι που θα στοιχίσει τη ζωή της Σαφίρα.

Προβληματίστηκα για το αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ θα είχε μαζί το ξωτικό του σπαθί όταν αντιμετώπισε τους πρεσβύτερους στη Ντορού Αρίμπα. Η πρώτη μου σκέψη ήταν η λεπίδα του να τρυπά το λαιμό του μικρού δρακοκαβαλάρη, αλλά τελικά άλλαξα γνώμη. Φαντάστηκα τη σκηνή να στέκει και να μιλά μπροστά στους πρεσβύτερους και μου φάνηκε ότι άοπλος ίσως να παρουσιαζόταν για πιο φιλικός προς αυτούς, πιο πειστικός. Επίσης, δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά περιορίζοντας το φόνο σ' ένα ''αβάντα καντάβρα'' του Γκαλμπατόριξ μου φάνηκε ότι η σκηνή δεν ήταν τόσο φρικιαστική. Μπήκα στον πειρασμό να την παραλείψω τελείως και απλά να την αναφέρω 'εκτός σκηνής', αλλά ήθελα πολύ να δείξω το αποτέλεσμά της στην ψυχοσύνθεση του Μόρζαν.

Α, και οι άγνωστες (ίσως) λέξεις:

μπαρούμες και μπίντες = σχοινιά και δέστρες

ντόκος = προβλήτα πρόσδεσης του πλοίου

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	6. Οργή

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 6ο**

 **Οργή**

Από τη νύχτα που οι δύο φυγάδες εγκατέλειψαν το Βρόενγκαρντ πετώντας πάνω στον κόκκινο δράκο, πέρασαν καιρό μαζί κρυμμένοι σε μέρη μακρινά που οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες δεν θα μπορούσαν να σκεφτούν για να τους ψάξουν. Αποφεύγοντας όλα τα πιθανά σημεία να συλληφθούν ζήτησαν καταφύγιο σ' ερημικές βουνοκορφές, σε χιλιόχρονα ερειπωμένα κάστρα, σε άγρια δάση μακριά από ξωτικούς οικισμούς, στην έρημο την ίδια. Ζούσαν με το κυνήγι όταν και όπου το έβρισκαν, με ρίζες και φλούδες δέντρων όταν αυτό τους έλειπε. Ήπιαν λιωμένο χιόνι οσάκις βρέθηκαν στους παγετώνες των βουνών· κι όσο έζησαν στην έρημο στερήθηκαν το γάργαρο, καθάριο νερό των πηγών, σβήνοντας τη δίψα τους με τη μαγεία που τους επέτρεπε να ανασύρουν μια λακκούβα λάσπη από τα βάθη της άμμου. Αυτή η μαγεία ήταν που τους κράτησε στη ζωή, η μαγεία κι η μεγάλη τους μανία για εκδίκηση και εξουσία.

Τις νύχτες, πλάι στις λαμπερές φλόγες της αναμμένης φωτιάς, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δίδασκε το Μόρζαν όλα όσα απ' τη μαγεία του ίσκιου πίστευε πως θα χρησίμευαν στο βοηθό του, κρατώντας πάντα για τον εαυτό του το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μυστικής γνώσης. Κι ο αφελής νέος τόσο υπέρμετρα χαιρόταν για τις νέες, αφάνταστες δυνάμεις που αποκτούσε, ώστε η υπόσχεση η ταγμένη απ' τον Γκαλμπατόριξ για ένα νέο, καλύτερο κόσμο πια δεν τον απασχολούσε. Μεθυσμένος από τις καινούριες κι εξαίρετες δυνάμεις του δεν έριχνε πια τη σκέψη σε έννοιες όπως συμπόνια, έλεος ή δικαιοσύνη. Ο κόσμος θα συνέχιζε να υπάρχει όπως ήταν πάντα. Γι' αυτόν η εξουσία είχε γίνει αυτοσκοπός, η εκδίκηση ο μοναδικός του στόχος. Οι υπέρμετρες δυνάμεις, που τον καθιστούσαν ισχυρότερο απ' όλους τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες που γνώριζε, διέφθειραν τόσο πολύ τον πρότερο εαυτό του, ώστε έφτασε να ξεχάσει – μαζί μ' αυτόν κι ο δράκος του – το πραγματικό, αρχικό νόημα που είχε η μαγεία όταν ένωνε την ψυχή ενός καβαλάρη με το άλλο του μισό, το δράκο.

Χρειάστηκε φυσικά πάνω από μια φορές να δικαιολογήσει τις πράξεις του σ' ένα βαθύτερο κομμάτι του εαυτού του, που παράξενα είχε επιβιώσει μέσα του, παρά την κακία που το τύλιγε. Ο πρώτος εκείνος φόνος και το αθώο χυμένο αίμα του ξωτικού, που χάθηκε βορά στη δίψα του Γκαλμπατόριξ για εξουσία, ονομάστηκε ''αναγκαιότητα του σκοπού'' τους· ο Γκαλμπατόριξ χρειαζόταν ένα δράκο. Οι δοκιμές της ισχύος του στη μαύρη μαγεία, που στοίχισαν τις ζωές πολλών ανίδεων κατοίκων των δασών και της υπαίθρου όταν τύχαινε να τους συναντήσουν, βαπτίστηκαν ''παράπλευρες θυσίες''. Κανείς που βρέθηκε στο δρόμο τους εκείνες τις ημέρες δεν έζησε μετά για να μπορεί να πει ότι τους είδε. Ήταν τόση η ισχύς που ένιωθε ο Μόρζαν κάθε φορά που σήκωνε το σπαθί για να το κατεβάσει χύνοντας αίμα κι αφαιρώντας ζωές χωρίς πολλή σκέψη, ώστε όλοι οι πρότεροι ενδοιασμοί του εξέλειπαν. Ο θάνατος των άλλων έγινε γι' αυτόν το αδιάφορο σύνηθες. Οι λέξεις της μαύρης μαγείας, που τόσο εύκολα ξεστόμιζε προκαλώντας πόνο, τον έκαναν να νιώθει μια άγρια και τρελή ικανοποίηση.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ διέθεσε πολύ απ' το χρόνο και τις δυνάμεις του για να μετατρέψει το Μόρζαν σε μια πολεμική μηχανή που θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει κατά τη θέλησή του κι ενάντια στους δικούς του εχθρούς. Τον πιο πολύ καιρό του όμως τον αφιέρωνε στο μικρό, μαύρο δράκο που είχε κλέψει σκοτώνοντας τον καβαλάρη του. Στην αρχή κρατούσε το νεοσσό ναρκωμένο τις περισσότερες ώρες, για να τον ξυπνήσει όσο χρόνο χρειαζόταν να τον θρέψει. Ακόμα και τότε, με το νου χαυνωμένο κάτω από ένα ξόρκι, ο δράκος μηχανικά δεχόταν την τροφή μασώντας σαν αυτόματο. Χρησιμοποιώντας ο Γκαλμπατόριξ το πετράδι που έκλεψε απ' τον ίσκιο – την καρδιά του δράκου, που αμέσως φρόντισε να ανακτήσει απ' την πριγκίπισσα μητέρα του – διοχέτευε ενέργεια στο νεοσσό, ώστε αυτός να αναπτύσσεται σωματικά μ' αφάνταστη ταχύτητα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στόχευε να τον μεγαλώσει γρηγορότερα απ' το φυσικό του, για να μπορεί ο δράκος να πετά και να έχει τις δυνάμεις να τον κουβαλά στις πλάτες του.

Τις ώρες που ο δράκος ήταν κοιμισμένος, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δοκίμαζε σιγά-σιγά να μπαίνει στο μυαλό του και να το χειρίζεται με τέτοιον τρόπο, ώστε να παραποιηθεί αυτός και να διαστραφεί. Να ξεχάσει γρήγορα το ξωτικό που είχε διαλέξει για καβαλάρη του και να ενωθεί με το φονιά του. Στην ενέργειά του αυτή ο Γκαλμπατόριξ συνάντησε περισσή δυσκολία, παρά τα όσα μάγια απεργάστηκε. Ίσως να μην τα είχε καταφέρει, αν δεν ζούσε πλάι του ο Μόρζαν. Παρατηρώντας ένα βράδυ το βοηθό του να χρησιμοποιεί τη μαύρη μαγεία προκαλώντας γύρω του το θάνατο των ζωντανών πλασμάτων, τον είδε όπως πραγματικά είναι, ώστε μέσα στο μυαλό του Γκαλμπατόριξ γεννήθηκε μια νέα λέξη. Ήταν τόσο μεγάλη η χαρά του Μόρζαν να εξουσιάζει τη ζωή και το θάνατο, τόσο απέραντη η ενδόψυχη αγωνία του να μην γίνει αυτός το θύμα, τόσο διαρκής η αναγκαιότητά του να μην υποκύπτει σε κανόνες, ώστε η λέξη αυτή αγκάλιαζε όλη του την ύπαρξη περιγράφοντάς τον στην εντέλεια. Γελώντας σατανικά ο Γκαλμπατόριξ πρόφερε δυνατά τη λέξη βλέποντας το Μόρζαν να ζαρώνει και ν' ανατριχιάζει. Όλη η ύπαρξη του νέου αποκαλύφτηκε σε μια στιγμή μπροστά στον δάσκαλο και μέντορά του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε ανακαλύψει το πραγματικό όνομα του Μόρζαν φυλάγοντάς το στην άκρη του μυαλού του, ώστε στο μέλλον να το χρησιμοποιήσει κατά τις ανάγκες του. Ήταν αυτή η μικρή, απρόσμενη λέξη που από δω κι εμπρός θα μετέτρεπε το δάσκαλο σε αφέντη και το μαθητή σε δούλο.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κράτησε μυστικό το γεγονός από το Μόρζαν. Ιδέα όμως του μπήκε να δοκιμάσει το ίδιο και στο μαύρο νεοσσό, που μπορεί στο σώμα να είχε αναπτυχθεί, στο μυαλό όμως παρέμενε ακόμα ένα μικρό, άπειρο πλάσμα. Οι προσπάθειές του ήταν πολλές και κοπιώδης. Υπήρχε όμως ο χρόνος κι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν βιαζόταν. Κρυψώνες για να καταφεύγουν ανακάλυπταν πολλές κι όσες φορές χρειάστηκε να μετακινηθούν πετώντας, η κοκκινομάτα μετέφερε τους δύο άντρες στην πλάτη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έσερνε ξωπίσω τους το κοιμισμένο αρπαγμένο πλάσμα μέσα σε μια αόρατη, μαγεμένη θήκη διαστήματος. Εντείνοντας τις προσπάθειές του, δεν άργησε να καταφέρει να προσεταιρισθεί το δράκο. Τώρα πια το αληθινό όνομά του έδενε τον κλεμμένο νεοσσό με τον αφέντη του. Μ' αυτού του τύπου τη μαγεία ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ένωσε τον εαυτό του με ένα άλλο πλάσμα κι έχρισε τον εαυτό του για δεύτερη φορά δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αν κάπου υπήρχε ακόμα η καρδιά της Τζάρνουβοσκ θα μάτωνε να δει την κατάντια του εκλεκτού της. Ισχύ αυτός μπορεί να είχε, δύναμη στο σώμα περισσή και τόσο άμετρη μαγεία, όση μαζί όλα τα πλάσματα του κόσμου. Του έλειπαν όμως μερικά απ' τα κυριότερα για να μπορεί να θεωρείται ακόμη ''δρακοκαβαλάρης''· κάτι σαν την αγάπη, τη συμπόνια, τη στοργή, την τιμιότητα.

Μόλις ο μαύρος δράκος μεγάλωσε αρκετά, για να μπορεί να μεταφέρει στους ώμους τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, έπαψαν πια να κρύβονται απ' όλους. Είχε έρθει η ώρα να γυρίσουν οι τέσσερις πίσω στον κόσμο τους ψάχνοντας για συμμάχους. Πλησίασαν με προσοχή κάποιους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες που από καιρό υποπτεύονταν τη δυσαρέσκειά τους ενάντια στο τάγμα. Σε μερικούς απ' αυτούς βρήκε η μελιστάλαχτη, επιδέξια γλώσσα του Γκαλμπατόριξ αυτιά ευήκοα και φιλικά προς το σκοπό του. Όσοι δεν συναινέσαν άμεσα στις υποσχέσεις για δύναμη κι εξουσία, άμεσα χάθηκαν κι αυτοί κι οι δράκοι τους. Τα μόνα που παρέμεναν, για να θυμίζουν το μάταιο πέρασμα όλων αυτών από τον κόσμο, ήσαν τα πετράδια που με μανία ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ξερίζωνε απ' τα νεκρά κορμιά των δράκων σκλαβώνοντάς τα κάτω απ' τη δική του εξουσία.

Σαν γίνανε όλοι δεκατρείς οι μαύροι σύντροφοι, συνάχτηκαν μια νύχτα σε μυστική συγκέντρωση κι εκεί αποφάσισαν πως ο καιρός να γίνουνε γνωστά τα σχέδιά τους για απόλυτη εξουσία είχε φτάσει. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες του Βρόενγκαρντ είχαν ζήσει μια χιλιόχρονη ειρήνη. Καθησυχασμένοι μέσα στην παντοδυναμία τους δεν θα περίμεναν κανένα να απειλήσει την ύπαρξή τους. Ξεκίνησαν λοιπόν οι δεκατρείς τις επιθέσεις σ' όποιους από τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες εύρισκαν στο δρόμο τους, καθώς και σ' όσους ζούσαν στις πόλεις των ξωτικών και των ανθρώπων τις οποίες προσπερνούσαν. Σκορπισμένοι όταν ήταν οι εχθροί εύκολα τους κατέβαλλαν με τ' απόκρυφά τους μάγια, όσο επιδέξιοι αυτοί κι αν ήσαν.

Όσο βέβαια έστεκε ακόμα η βάση της Ντορού Αρίμπα, ο στόχος για απόλυτη εξουσία ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατος. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως έκρινε ότι η ώρα της επίθεσης στο Βρόενγκαρντ είχε φτάσει. Στην κατοχή του ήδη βρίσκονταν υποταγμένες τόσες καρδιές των δράκων. Η ενέργεια που θα παρείχαν για τα μαγικά του αρκούσε και περίσσευε. Ο χρόνος των εχθρών του είχε τελειώσει.

.*.

Οι μαύρες ειδήσεις βρήκαν το Μπρομ και τη Σαφίρα μαζί με τους δασκάλους τους στην πόλη της Ιλίρια. Τα νέα που έφταναν ως εκεί ήσαν τρομερά. Άνθρωποι και ξωτικά μιλούσαν με τρόμο γι' απρόσμενες ενέδρες κι αιφνίδιες επιθέσεις· για άγριο πετσόκομμα που προκαλούσε το χαμό καβαλάρηδων και δράκων. Μιλούσαν για αίμα που έρεε σαν ποτάμι, έκαναν λόγο ακόμα και γι' άτιμες σφαγές αμάχων. Καθώς και για ένα είδος μαγείας που χρησιμοποιούσαν οι εχθροί, όπου ποτέ κανείς τους πριν δεν είχε φανταστεί ότι μπορούσε να υπάρξει. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μαζί με τους οπαδούς του, δεκατρείς το σύνολο, ήσαν ανίκητοι.

Ο Όρομις κι ο Γκλέιντερ ορίσαν οι νέοι καβαλάρηδες μαζί με τους νεαρούς τους δράκους να υποχωρήσουν προς την Ελλεσμίρα· κι εκεί να κρυφτούν μέσα στα σκοτεινά, ξωτικο-μαγεμένα δάση περιμένοντας την έκβαση του πολέμου. Οι πρεσβύτεροι ήσαν αυτοί που κάτεχαν στην εντέλεια την τέχνη του πολέμου. Οι αριθμοί επίσης των έμπειρων αντρών και δράκων αρκούσαν ν' αντιμετωπιστούν οι δεκατρείς που ονομάστηκαν Προδότες. Δεν ήταν λόγος να κινδυνεύσουν τα παιδιά τους.

Ο Μπρομ με τη Σαφίρα υπάκουσαν. Χαιρέτησαν με σεβασμό κι αγάπη τους δασκάλους, μάζεψαν τα υπάρχοντά τους κι ανέβηκαν πετώντας πάνω απ' τα τείχη, κοιτώντας την όμορφη Ιλίρια από ψηλά. Δράκος και καβαλάρης απόμειναν ν' αναρωτιόνται με αγωνία στις καρδιές τους, αν θα την ξαναβλέπαν σύντομα.

 _'Έχετε γεια, Μπρομ και Σαφίρα! Είθε ο άνεμος κι ο ήλιος να είναι πάντα στις πλάτες σας!'_

Η φωνή του ξωτικού αντήχησε λαμπερή μέσ' στο μυαλό τους. Κοιτώντας πάνω από τα σύννεφα διέκριναν αυτόν και την ομάδα του μαζί με τους δράκους τους να πετούν προς τα βορειοανατολικά της χώρας, με κατεύθυνση το Βρόενγκαρντ. Ανάμεσά τους ξεχώρισαν τους φίλους που εδώ και καιρό συναναστρέφονταν.

 _'Θα τους αφήσουμε μονάχους να πολεμήσουν τους Προδότες;'_ Ήταν η φωνή της Σαφίρα που ομολόγησε τη λαχτάρα που κρυβόταν στις καρδιές και των δύο τους.

 _'Οι δάσκαλοι μας ζήτησαν ν' αποσυρθούμε στην Ελλεσμίρα…'_

 _'Ποτέ πριν δεν έχεις παρακούσει τους δασκάλους σου, νεαρούλη;'_

Ο Μπρομ δάγκωσε ένοχα τα χείλη. Όσο ήταν μικρός ακολούθαγε το Μόρζαν σε ότι σκανταλιά και τρέλα σκαρφιζόταν το αγόρι από το Τιρμ. Σαν είχε μεγαλώσει όμως αυτές οι απερισκεψίες είχαν μειωθεί μέχρι να σταματήσουν. Ένα φίδι τσίμπησε την καρδιά του Μπρομ στη θύμηση του παλιού φίλου.

 _… ο Μόρζαν…_

Ο φίλος του είχε χαθεί, εξαφανίστηκαν αυτός κι ο δράκος του τη νύχτα του ανήκουστου φονικού στη Ντορού Αρίμπα. Λίγο πιο πριν τον είχαν δει παρέα με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ακόμα κάποια νέα που έφταναν στ' αυτιά τους, τον ήθελαν τώρα σύντροφο και δεξί του χέρι. Κάτι τέτοιο ο Μπρομ δεν ήταν δυνατό να το χωνέψει. Ο Μόρζαν βέβαια πάντα έτρεφε λατρεία και θαυμασμό για τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αλλά απ' αυτό μέχρι να… όχι… κάτι τέτοιο απλά δεν γινόταν. Ο Μόρζαν ξελογιάστηκε σαν άγρια φύση που ήταν. Μπορεί να ξεγελάστηκε ακόμα. Ίσως είχε βοηθήσει στην κλοπή του δράκου από αγάπη ή λύπηση για το μεγαλύτερό του φίλο, αλλά στο φονικό; Όχι, ήταν απλά αδύνατον. Ο νους δεν το χωρούσε.

 _'Ο Μόρζαν έκανε την επιλογή του! Είναι κι αυτός πια ένας από τους Προδότες.'_

Η αμείλικτη φωνή της Σαφίρα αντήχησε μεσ' στο μυαλό του εκλεκτού της. Ακόμα κι αν ήταν έτσι… Όχι! Ο Μόρζαν εξαπατήθηκε! Κι αυτός, ο Μπορμ, σαν φίλος όφειλε να τον ξαναφέρει στον δρόμο της αλήθειας. Τα μάτια του νέου γύρισαν ψηλά, προς την ομάδα των ξωτικών που πέταγαν βορειοανατολικά με τους δράκους τους. Η ιδέα ότι μπορεί να έχανε όσους φίλους είχε αγαπήσει και ν' απόμενε μονάχος ήταν για τον Μπρομ αβάσταχτη.

 _'Θέλω να πετάξουμε στο Βρόενγκαρντ'_ εξέφρασε την επιθυμία του στη Σαφίρα. _'Θέλω να συμμετέχουμε στην άμυνα της πόλης και του κάστρου. Οι φίλοι μας όλοι θα είναι εκεί. Μπορούμε εμείς να λείπουμε;'_

Η πικρία στη φωνή του, καθώς και η περισσή του λαχτάρα, βρήκαν ανταπόκριση στην καρδιά του γαλάζιου δράκου. Υψώθηκε απότομα πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα αναζητώντας ένα ρεύμα αέρα που θα της επέτρεπε να πετά χωρίς να πολυκουράζει τα φτερά της.

 _'Στο Βρόενγκαρντ λοιπόν,'_ δήλωσε αποφασιστικά ακολουθώντας την ξωτικο-ομάδα. _'Μέχρι τώρα ζήσαμε για χάρη της αγάπης, της δική μας και των άλλων. Σε πείσμα των διαταγών μας, θα σταθούμε πλάι στους φίλους μας νικώντας τους εχθρούς μας, ακόμα κι αν αυτό στοιχίσει τις ζωές μας.'_

Μ' ένα τρομερό βρυχηθμό κι ένα πίδακα γαλάζιας φλόγας η Σαφίρα όρμησε προς τα μπρος, κάνοντας περήφανο γι' αυτήν τον καβαλάρη της.

.*.*.

Όταν έφτασαν στο νησί των καβαλάρηδων ο Μπρομ με τη Σαφίρα, η μάχη είχε ήδη αρχίσει. Καπνοί και φλόγες από τις πύρινες ανάσες των δράκων σκίαζαν τον ουρανό πάνω απ' την πόλη. Κτήρια φλέγονταν ανεξέλεγκτα από κάτω κι οι βρυχηθμοί ξέσχιζαν τον αέρα. Τριγύρω τους τα μεγάλα αρπακτικά συγκρούονταν μεταξύ τους με νύχια, δόντια και καυτές ανάσες, ενώ οι καβαλάρηδες είτε εκτόξευαν μαγείες απ' τις σέλες, είτε συγκρούονταν με τα όπλα. Η κλαγγή των σπαθιών αντηχούσε πέρα ως πέρα φτάνοντας ως τα άγρια δάση του Βρόενγκαρντ.

Προσπερνώντας ανάμεσα απ' τις φλόγες με κίνδυνο της ζωής τους, ο Μπρομ και η Σαφίρα κατέβηκαν χαμηλά και σταθεροποιήθηκαν λίγα μέτρα ψηλότερα απ' το έδαφος. Από κει μπόρεσαν να δουν το χαλασμό που βασίλευε τριγύρω. Κορμιά νεκρά δρακοκαβαλάρηδων ξωτικών κι ανθρώπων, καθώς και των νεκρών τους δράκων γέμιζαν εξώστες, δρόμους και πλατείες. Το χυμένο αίμα περίσσευε ένα γύρω, ενώ εδώ κι εκεί διέκριναν τους αντιπάλους να μάχονται ξέφρενα σε μια λυσσαλέα προσπάθεια επικράτησης του ενός έναντι του άλλου. Μέσα στο χαλασμό που επικρατούσε πρόσεξαν πως το κάστρο άντεχε ακόμα. Μπροστά στις πύλες διέκριναν κοσμοσυρροή ενόπλων, ανάμεσά τους και το Μόρζαν πάνω στον κόκκινο δράκο του. Ο Μπρομ τράβηξε το σπαθί του δείχνοντας προς εκείνο το σημείο και η Σαφίρα κατάλαβε. Σηκώθηκε ανάλαφρα σε μεγαλύτερο ύψος και με δύναμη και ταχύτητα προσγειώθηκε μπροστά στις πύλες της Ντορού Αρίμπα, όπου μαινόταν η μάχη με τους Προδότες.

΄Μόρζαν!'

Η αγωνιώδης κραυγή του Μπρομ ακούστηκε πιο πάνω απ' την κλαγγή των όπλων, πιο δυνατή ακόμα κι απ' τον άγριο βρυχηθμό των δράκων. Ο ξωτικός Προδότης Κιαλάντι στη σέλα του πορφυρού του δράκου γύρισε απότομα γεμάτος υπεροψία προς τη μεριά του νέου, έτοιμος μ' ένα λόγο και μία κίνηση του χεριού του να εξαπολύσει το χαμό του.

'Σταμάτα!' Μ' ένα απότομο γδούπο ο Μόρζαν κι η κοκκινομάτα έκοψαν τη φόρα του ξωτικού, βάζοντας σφήνα τους εαυτούς τους ανάμεσα στους αντιπάλους. 'Αυτός είναι δικός μου!'

Ο Κιαλάντι με ένα περιφρονητικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη καταδέχτηκε να κάνει στην άκρη, προσκαλώντας ειρωνικά το Μόρζαν με μια κίνηση του χεριού του.

'Είναι όλος δικός σου… άνθρωπε.' Κι αμέσως στράφηκε να επιτεθεί σ' άλλον ενάντιο.

Η κοκκινομάτα στήθηκε απειλητικά μπρος στη Σαφίρα βρυχώμενη τη δυσαρέσκειά της δείχνοντας τα δόντια, σκάβοντας τη γη με ματωμένα νύχια. Ο Μόρζαν πάνω στη σέλα σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος κοιτάζοντας τον Μπρομ, περιμένοντας με ένα προκλητικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη. Η Σαφίρα αντιγύρισε το μούγκρισμα κι έδειξε κι αυτή τα δόντια έτοιμη να χτυπήσει. Ο Μπρομ ακούμπησε το χέρι με το σημάδι που κάποτε τους ένωσε στις φολίδες της πλάτης της ημερεύοντάς την. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς αυτόν που πάντα θεωρούσε φίλο.

'Μόρζαν, δεν γίνεται να είσαι εδώ μαζί τους … δεν μπορείς να ακολουθείς τους αποστάτες. Αυτά μας δίδαξαν ο Όρομις κι ο Γκλέιντερ; Πού είναι η τιμή σου;' Η φωνή του νέου μπορεί ν' αντήχησε δυνατή και σίγουρη, μα μια νότα παράκλησης διαφαινόταν στη χροιά της.

Τα μάτια του Μόρζαν άστραψαν από οργή. Έτσι μιλούσε ο Μπρομ, το κουτάβι… Και τολμούσε να τον απειλεί με το σπαθί του; Να απειλή αυτόν; Το Μόρζαν; Κατάπιε δύσκολα την προσβολή κι έλεγξε τα ξόρκια που είχε στήσει ο φίλος του για προστασία δική του και της Σαφίρα. Του ήρθε να γελάσει σαν διαπίστωσε πόσο χαλαρά ήσαν. Μία μονάχα λέξη να ξεστόμιζε κι ο λαιμός του αντιπάλου του θα έσπαζε στη στιγμή προτού αυτός ή η Σαφίρα προλάβουν να το καταλάβουν. Ο Μόρζαν προσπάθησε για χάρη της παλιάς φιλίας τους ν' αποφύγει τη σύγκρουση μαζί τους. Ο Μπρομ ήταν τόσο αδύναμος, που δεν άξιζε καν τον κόπο, έτσι δικαιολογήθηκε στον εαυτό του.

'Κάνετε στην άκρη, Μπρομ και Σαφίρα, δεν θέλουμε το θάνατό σας. Ακούσατε; Στην άκρη! Αλλιώς γινόσαστε εχθροί μας.'

'Μα είμαστε φίλοι!' ξέφυγε του Μπρομ σαν με παράπονο. 'Μαζί μεγαλώσαμε, μαζί ασκηθήκαμε…'

'Τότε σταθείτε πλάι μας σα φίλοι!' απάντησε ο Μόρζαν οργισμένος. 'Το τραβηγμένο σπαθί σου εναντίων μας δηλώνει καθαρά πως είσαι εχθρός μας.'

'Μόρζαν, δεν είναι δυνατόν να 'χεις ξεχάσει την κοινή πορεία μας, όταν μαζί μαθαίναμε για την τιμή, την αρετή και τη δικαιοσύνη. Κοίτα βαθιά μεσ' στην καρδιά σου κι ενώσου ξανά με τους συντρόφους, γιατί σ' αυτούς ανήκεις. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες σίγουρα θα συγχωρέσουν, αναγνωρίζοντας πως για όλα φταίει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ.'

Ο Μόρζαν γέλασε σκληρά τραβώντας γι' απάντηση το σπαθί από τη θήκη. Άστραψε η λεπίδα στο χέρι του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Το κόκκινο δάκρυ, το δεμένο με ασημένιο σύρμα ρουμπίνι της λαβής, τίποτε καλό δεν προμηνούσε.

'Τιμή… δικαιοσύνη… πφ. Μονάχα η δύναμη μετράει. Τη βλέπεις τούτη τη λεπίδα; Τούτη δω είναι η τιμωρία των εχθρών μου. Η μόνη απάντηση στις προσβολές που μου 'χουν γίνει. Το Ζάρ'ροκ είναι η δυστυχία των καβαλάρηδων, που μοίρασαν άδικα την πίτα, κρατώντας για τους ''ξωτικο-αφέντες'' τα μεγαλύτερα και τα καλύτερα κομμάτια. Ο κόσμος όμως από δω κι εμπρός θ' αλλάξει. Τα ξωτικά θα σκύψουνε στην εξουσία μου και θα συρθούν μπροστά στα πόδια μου. Το ίδιο κι όσοι μου εναντιώνονται. Αλλά έλεος από μένα δεν θα βρίσκουν.'

Ο Μπρομ κούνησε δεξιά-αριστερά μ' απελπισία το κεφάλι, αναγνωρίζοντας πως η ζημιά στην ψυχή του Μόρζαν ήταν πια μη αναστρέψιμη.

'Πίστευα σ' εσένα… Μα η πίστη μου στο δίκαιο και την αλήθεια είναι βαθύτερη.' Κατέβηκε από τη σέλα της Σαφίρα και πήρε την ίδια αμυντική στάση που έπαιρνε πάντα όταν είχε ν' αντιμετωπίσει το Μόρζαν στην αυλή της εξάσκησης. Ο Μόρζαν αντίκρυ του αφίππευσε κι αυτός γελώντας για την αφέλεια του ''φίλου'' του. Η κοκκινομάτα δεν έχασε καιρό κι όρμησε καταπάνω στη γαλάζια δράκαινα με λύσσα, στοχεύοντας το λαιμό της.

 _…Αλίμονο, στις πύλες της Ντορού Αρίμπα οι φίλοι έγιναν εχθροί διασταυρώνοντας τις λεπίδες. Ο Μπρομ ήταν καλός στο σπαθί, αλλά η μαύρη μαγεία που χρησιμοποιούσε ο Μόρζαν τον έκανε καλύτερο. Κι ο Μπρομ έμελλε να ζήσει ότι φοβόταν περισσότερο απ' όλα. Έμελλε να περάσει κι ο ίδιος αυτό που είχε δει κάποτε σαν παιδί να βιώνει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ και που τόσο πολύ τον είχε τρομάξει…_

Γρήγορη η λεπίδα του Μόρζαν χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πλευρά του Μπρομ κάνοντας το αίμα του να τρέξει. Η Σαφίρα ούρλιαξε από ψηλά, από κει που είχε παρασυρθεί στη μάχη με την κοκκινομάτα. Χωρίς να προσέξει τον εαυτό της όρμησε προς τη γη να προστατεύσει τον εκλεκτό της. Η κοκκινομάτα δεν έχασε ευκαιρία. Διατηρούσε πάντα τη μνησικακία για την πληγή που είχε κάποτε δεχτεί στο κυνήγι απ' τη Σαφίρα. Τη ώρα που η γαλάζια δράκαινα ορμούσε να σώσει τον καβαλάρη της, η κοκκινομάτα βρίσκοντας κενό στην άμυνά της έχωσε τα δόντια βαθιά μεσ' στο λαιμό της αντιπάλου. Η Σαφίρα ούρλιαξε κι ο Μπρομ ένιωσε τον κόσμο όλο να καταρρέει. Οι δράκοι γκρεμίστηκαν παραδίπλα, με την κοκκινομάτα από πάνω, τα φαρμακερά της δόντια να σφίγγουν δυνατά το λαιμό της Σαφίρα, τα νύχια της χωμένα βαθιά μεσ' στην κοιλιά της.

'Όχιιιιιιι…'

Η ματιά του Μπρομ ενώθηκε στιγμιαία μ' αυτή της εκλεκτής του. Όση μαγεία διέθετε βγήκε απ' το κορμί του, προσπαθώντας να προστατέψει το δικό της, ενώ η φωνή της έσβηνε στο νου του…

 _'…Μικρούλη… ζήσε…'_

…και τα όμορφα, γαλάζια μάτια της βασίλευαν για πάντα.

 _'…Όχιιιι!... Δεν γίνεται… Απλά, δεν γίνεται… Σαφίρα… δική μου Σαφίρα…'_

Ο Μπρομ κατέρρευσε μπροστά στα πόδια του Μόρζαν.

 _…Ένα καράβι γι' αυτόν τον ίδιο… ένα ζαφειρένιο καράβι μ΄ ασημένια πανιά, να τον ταξιδέψει πάνω απ' τη γαλάζια θάλασσα… μέχρι εκεί όπου χάνεται ο ήλιος…_

 _…Ζήσε!..._

 _…Όπου χάνεται το φως… Η ζωή…_

 _'Αποτελείωσέ τον!'_ Η φωνή της κοκκινομάτας ήχησε προστακτικά στο νου του Μόρζαν που στεκόταν ακίνητος σαν μαρμαρωμένος. _'Αποτελείωσέ τον! Τι περιμένεις;'_

Ο Μόρζαν ύψωσε το Ζάρ'ροκ έτοιμος να το κατεβάσει πάνω στο πληγωμένο κορμί του Μπρομ που απέμενε ακίνητο μπροστά στα πόδια του. Το αίμα του πεσμένου δρακοκαβαλάρη έτρεχε ποτάμι απ' το πλευρό όπου τον είχε βρει πρωτύτερα η κοφτερή λεπίδα, λεκιάζοντας τις μπότες του αντιπάλου.

 _…Δεν έχεις παπούτσια, ε;…_

Τα χέρια του Μόρζαν που κρατούσε το υψωμένο σπαθί κοκάλωσαν σαν θυμήθηκε…

 _…Να, πάρε αυτά… τα πόδια σου είναι πληγωμένα…_

Ο Μόρζαν στράφηκε απότομα αρπάζοντας το ένα κέρατο της κοκκινομάτας και πήδηξε με ορμή πάνω στη σέλα.

 _'Πάμε από δω!'_ απαίτησε, ψάχνοντας με τη ματιά να βρει άλλο, ζωντανό αντίπαλο.

.*.*.*.

Σαν είχε πια κριθεί η έκβαση της μάχης, ο ξωτικός δρακοκαβαλάρης που χαιρέτησε τον Μπρομ και τη Σαφίρα φεύγοντας απ' την Ιλίρια πέταξε χαμηλά πάνω απ' τις πύλες της Ντορού Αρίμπα. Ο ίδιος έφερε βαθιά πληγή μεσ' στην κοιλιά, εκεί που ο θώρακας της πανοπλίας ενώνεται με τα μεταλλικά ελάσματα που προστατεύουνε τα σκέλη. Κι ο δράκος του όμως έφερε βαθιές πληγές στο σώμα. Όλη η μαγεία του ξωτικού ξοδεύτηκε για την ανακούφιση του δράκου. Αν κατόρθωναν να φτάσουν ζωντανοί στη Ελλεσμίρα, οι συγγενείς του θα φρόντιζαν για τις πληγές τους. Ο ξωτικός ανέσυρε το πεσμένο κορμί του Μπρομ – σαν ένιωσε πως έχει μέσα του ζωή ακόμα – και το μετέφερε μαζί στην Ελλεσμίρα. Ήταν ηρωικός αυτός ο δράκος που, παρά τις βαθιές του πληγές, κατάφερε να καλύψει πετώντας τόση απόσταση, μόνο και μόνο για να σώσει τον εκλεκτό του. Σαν πλησιάζαν όμως στην ξωτικοπόλη, η ψυχή του ξωτικού άφησε το κορμί του· μαζί του πέταξε και η ζωή του δράκου.

Οι κάτοικοι της Ελλεσμίρα περιμάζεψαν τον Μπρομ μέσα στους ίσκιους των δασών τους. Εκεί τον έκρυψαν απ' τους προδότες, εκεί γιάτρεψαν και τις πληγές του κορμιού του. Εκεί, ανάμεσα στα γιγάντια αιωνόβια δέντρα και τα σπάνια λουλούδια της Ελλεσμίρα, ημέρευαν λίγο-λίγο την τρέλα που τον χτύπησε μετά από το χαμό του άλλου του μισού. Εκεί του τραγουδούσαν τα γυρίσματα του χρόνου, στύβοντας σιγά-σιγά το πύο που στάλαζε απ' την καρδιά του. Μέχρι να περάσουν οι κρύοι χειμώνες και τα θλιβερά χινόπωρα. Μέχρι η ζωή του να βρει ένα νέο σκοπό.

.*.*.*.*.

Μετά την επικράτηση του Γκαλμπατόριξ και των οπαδών του στη Ντορού Αρίμπα και το θάνατο του ίδιου του Βράελ, γρήγορα ήρθε και η σειρά του Άνγκρενοστ. Ο νόμιμος βασιλιάς του θρόνου στο βασίλειο του Μπρόντρικ καθαιρέθηκε για να δολοφονηθεί αμέσως μετά απ' το σφετεριστή. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κάθισε στο θρόνο, ενώνοντας μια-μια τις επαρχίες κάτω από το όνομα ''αυτοκρατορία''. Κρίμα που η πριγκίπισσα μητέρα του δεν ζούσε πια να καμαρώσει για το γιο της. Ο χρόνος που χρειάστηκε να γίνουν όλα τούτα ήρθε και πέρασε βιαστικός απ' την ανθρώπινη ζωή της. Τον όρκο όμως που κάποτε της έδωσε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον κράτησε. Χιλιόχρονη θα φρόντιζε να γίνει η βασιλεία του, χιλιόχρονη και βάλε! Σαν δρακοκαβαλάρης που ήταν δεν είχε να φοβάται χρόνους, γεράματα και άλλα τέτοια που σκότιζαν τους εξουσιαστές στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων.

Κάτω απ' τις αφάνταστες δυνάμεις του ίδιου και των οπαδών του, όλοι οι στρατοί κι οι ευγενείς του βασιλείου ενέδωσαν. Σ' όσους αρνήθηκε η τιμή τους να γονατίσουν μπροστά του δίνοντας όρκο πίστης, άμεσα εξοντώθηκαν, αυτοί κι οι συγγενείς τους. Τα ξωτικά σοκαρισμένα απ' το αίμα που είχε τρέξει και το θάνατο των μελών του γένους τους – πράγμα βαρύ κι ανήκουστο για όσους είναι αθάνατοι – αποτραβήχτηκαν ταπεινωμένοι στους ίσκιους και την ασφάλεια των δασών τους, φροντίζοντας να περιχαρακώσουν τους τόπους τους με ξόρκια περισσά. Οι λίγοι απ' τους ανθρώπους που αρνήθηκαν τη νέα εξουσία και κατάφεραν με χίλια ζόρια να σώσουν τις ζωές τους, κατέφυγαν στο νότο κι εκεί κρυφτήκανε περιμένοντας χρόνους καλύτερους.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μοίρασε στους Προδότες κάστρα, γη και εξουσία, φροντίζοντας να εξασφαλίσει για τον εαυτό του τη μερίδα του λέοντος, καθώς και να καλυφθεί με χίλια δύο ξόρκια, που θα τον προφύλασσαν μέσα στο κάστρο της παλιάς πόλης των ξωτικών, που τώρα ονομάστηκε Ουρου'μπαίην. Διέταξε τους μάγους όλης της χώρας να παρουσιαστούν μπροστά του και να τεθούν κάτω απ' το μανδύα της εξουσίας του δηλώνοντάς του πίστη. Και πάλι οι περισσότεροι ενέδωσαν. Όσοι αρνήθηκαν, αφανίστηκαν απ' τους Προδότες. Δεν απασχολούσαν τον Γκαλμπατόριξ οι Προδότες, όσο άφηναν ήσυχο αυτόν τον ίδιο. Ζούσαν στα κάστρα τους οι σφετεριστές, τυλιγμένοι με την ισχύ και τα μάγια τους κι εχθρεύονταν ο ένας τον άλλο μνησικακώντας μέσα στη μεγάλη καχυποψία τους. Στα σίγουρα δεν θ' αργούσε ο καιρός που θ' άρχιζαν ν' αλληλοεξοντώνονται, αλλά αυτό περισσότερο χαροποιούσε το βασιλιά τους, παρά τον έθλιβε. Όσο είχε το Μόρζαν πλάι του, του ήταν αρκετό. Η πίστη είτε η υποταγή αυτού του νέου ανθρώπου ήταν απόλυτα εξασφαλισμένη· ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γνώριζε το πραγματικό όνομά του.

Τον περισσότερο καιρό ο Μόρζαν ζούσε στην Ουρου'μπαίην παρέα με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Οι ανάγκες του βασιλιά τον κράταγαν κοντά του, όλοι οι εχθροί δεν είχαν εξολοθρευτεί ακόμη. Οι σκόρπιες δυνάμεις των δυο ή τριών δρακοκαβαλάρηδων που είχαν επιβιώσει απ' τη μεγάλη σφαγή δεν αποτελούσαν βέβαια πρόβλημα για τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, έστελνε όμως αυτός το Μόρζαν – συνήθως αυτός ήταν ο εύκαιρος για τέτοιου είδους αποστολές – για να τους εξοντώσει πάραυτα. Υπήρχαν ακόμη κι επαρχίες – όπως η πόλη του, το Τιρμ – που δεν είχαν μέχρι ώρας ενδώσει· σιγά-σιγά όμως κι αυτό θα γινόταν. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε πλάνο στο μυαλό του το οποίο ακολουθούσε κατά γράμμα. Τις μέρες όμως που ο Μόρζαν ήταν ελεύθερος απ' την υπηρεσία του, εύρισκε αυτός καταφύγιο σε ολόδικό του κάστρο. Παλιό φυλάκιο ερειπωμένο με τα χρόνια έστεκε στα ριζά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς και βόρεια της λίμνης Λεόνα, όπου το είχαν ανακαλύψει με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ τον καιρό της μεγάλης τους φυγής και είχαν χρησιμοποιήσει σαν καταφύγιο τότε. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εύρισκε μηδαμινό αντάλλαγμα το φυλάκιο αυτό για το Δεξί του Χέρι. Ο Μόρζαν όμως είχε αγαπήσει αυτό το μέρος· την ερημία των δασών, τη θέα των νερών της λίμνης στο μακρινό ορίζοντα, την ασφάλεια της περιοχής. Στενή κλεισούρα κάτω απ' το βουνό περιχαράκωνε το μέρος, αφήνοντάς το εκτεθειμένο μονάχα απ' την πλευρά της λίμνης. Ο Μόρζαν θα το στερέωνε, θα προσάρτιζε νέες πτέρυγες, θα το περιφρουρούσε με ξόρκια κι εκεί θα ζούσε σαν άρχοντας ισχυρός που ήταν. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δέχτηκε. Το μέρος βρισκόταν σχετικά κοντά στην Ουρου'μπαίην, δεν είχε παρά να τον καλέσει και σε λίγες ώρες ο Μόρζαν με το δράκο θα βρίσκονταν στην αυλή του.

Όσο γίνονταν αυτά, οι δράκοι που επέζησαν της επίθεσης και άτιμης σφαγής στη Ντορού Αρίμπα, καθώς και όσοι απ' αυτούς έτυχε να βρίσκονται διασκορπισμένοι στην Αλαγαισία, συγκεντρώσαν τις διανοητικές δυνάμεις τους και μέσα απ' τη συλλογικότητά τους αποφάσισαν. Είχαν δεχτεί επίθεση από μέλη των ομοίων τους, πράγμα ανήκουστο. Σαν γηγενείς κάτοικοι της Αλαγαισίας, είχαν ζήσει για χιλιετίες στον ίδιο αυτό τόπο. Κανένα πλάσμα – πλην των ξωτικών – δεν είχε ποτέ επιχειρήσει να στραφεί εναντίων τους, πόσο μάλλον το ίδιο το δικό τους γένος. Αυτοί οι αποστάτες δεν έπρεπε πια ν' ανήκουν στο ευγενές γένος των δράκων! Δεν τους άξιζε τέτοιος τίτλος τιμής. Ένωσαν λοιπόν όλοι μαζί τις διάνοιές τους και χρησιμοποιώντας την εγγενή μαγεία τους, υποβίβασαν τους δράκους που είχαν δεθεί με τους Προδότες σε τίποτε περισσότερο από κτήνη, εξαλείφοντας και τα ονόματά τους. Ο μόνος που γλίτωσε απ' αυτή τη συμφορά ήταν ο μαύρος δράκος του Γκαλμπατόριξ που το όνομά του ήταν Σρούικαν. Οι δράκοι αναγνώρισαν την ιδιαιτερότητα της κατάστασής του. Ποτέ ο Σρούικαν δεν θα είχε συναινέσει σε τέτοια προδοσία, αν δεν τον είχαν περιβάλει τα μαύρα ξόρκια του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Η τρέλα τύλιξε τα μυαλά των δώδεκα σαν έχασαν τα τρομερά ονόματά τους. Η ίδια τρέλα, που σιγά-σιγά θα επεκτεινόταν και στους καβαλάρηδες που δέθηκαν κάποτε μαζί τους. Μετά που πέρασε το πρώτο σοκ κι η μάνητα, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μέσα στην οργή του αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να εξολοθρευτούν όλοι ανεξαιρέτως οι δράκοι, άγριοι και συνδεδεμένοι με καβαλάρηδες. Θα άφηνε αυτός τα άγρια πλάσματα να αμφισβητούν την εξουσία του; Ξαμόλησε όλους τους Προδότες με εντολή να κυνηγήσουν και να εξολοθρεύσουν το γένος των δράκων. Να περάσουν από φωτιά και σίδερο όλους τους εχθρούς του – γιατί εχθροί του είχαν γίνει πια οι συγγενείς αυτής που κάποτε είχε αγαπήσει – να σφαγιάσουν τους νεοσσούς τους, να σπάσουν όλα τους τ' αυτά, να ξετρυπώσουν μυστικές φωλιές, να τα ρημάξουν όλα.

Για άλλη μια φορά χύθηκε ποτάμι το αίμα κάτω απ' τον ουρανό της Αλαγαισίας κι ο Μόρζαν με την κοκκινομάτα πρωτοστάτησαν σ' αυτή τη σφαγή. Με μάνητα περισσή επιτέθηκε η κοκκινομάτα προσπαθώντας με λύσσα να ξανάβρει το τρομερό όνομα που είχε δώσει στον εαυτό της, μα χωρίς να τα καταφέρνει· με παρόμοια λύσσα επιτέθηκε κι ο καβαλάρης της επηρεασμένος απ' τη δική της τρέλα. Σάρκες ξεσχίστηκαν κι οστά ράισαν κι έσπασαν· φλόγες έσβησαν και σοφία αιώνων χάθηκε· αυγά συνετρίβησαν, νεοσσοί χάθηκαν πριν ακόμα δοκιμάσουν το άνοιγμα των φτερών τους και φωλιές αφανίστηκαν κάτω απ' τη μαύρη μαγεία που χρησιμοποιήθηκε απ' τους Προδότες. Μαζί μ' όλους τους δράκους όμως υπήρξαν κι άλλες, ''παράπλευρες'' απώλειες.

Υπήρξαν πόλεις ή χωριά όπου κάποιοι γενναίοι – κινδυνεύοντας οι ίδιοι – έκρυψαν μάταια δρακοκαβαλάρηδες για να τους προφυλάξουν απ' τη μανία των σφετεριστών. Όλοι εκδικητικά τιμωρήθηκαν, ώστε κανένας δεν επέζησε. Ο Μόρζαν έβλεπε τους Προδότες που ανήκαν στο γένος των ξωτικών να σφάζουν ανεξέλεγκτα άτομα του δικού του γένους χωρίς να αντιδρά. Αυτό που κάποτε θα τον είχε κάνει έξαλλο από θυμό και δίκαιη οργή, αυτό για το οποίο κάποτε ρίσκαρε την τιμή του ακολουθώντας τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, τώρα τον άφηνε απαθή με αντίδραση καμία. Του 'χε άραγε γίνει το να βλέπει αίμα τόσο πολύ συνήθειο; Ή ήταν η μάνητα του δράκου για το χαμένο όνομα που τον παρέσερνε προς τις σφαγές και τις ακρότητες; Ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε χρόνο να σκεφτεί τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες, ούτε και φυσικά να δώσει απόκριση. Γι' αυτόν διλήμματα δεν υπήρχαν. Τον είχαν βλάψει! Όποιος πείραξε την κοκκινομάτα του, το άλλο του μισό, ήταν εχθρός του. Και οι εχθροί πεθαίνουν! Παρακολουθώντας όμως τη μητέρα κάποιου να χάνεται στην προσπάθεια να σώσει το παιδί της, θυμήθηκε πως κάπου πρέπει να ζούσε ακόμα κι η δική του η μάνα. Από μικρό παιδί που έφυγε απ' την αγκαλιά της είχε να μάθει νέα της. Σκέφτηκε πως ο καιρός είχε έρθει να την αναζητήσει. Το Τιρμ ακόμα δεν είχε δηλώσει πίστη στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Θα πρόσφερε υπηρεσία μεγάλη στο βασιλιά του αν παρατούσε τους υπόλοιπους να κανονίσουνε τους δράκους κι αυτός επέστρεφε εκεί όπου η μοίρα τον καλούσε. Κάποτε έφυγε απ' το Τιρμ δίνοντας την υπόσχεση να επιστρέψει. Δεν είχε άραγε ακόμα εκεί λογαριασμούς να κανονίσει;

.*.*.*.*.*.

Πετώντας ο Μόρζαν προς το Τιρμ μάζευε μέσα του οργή· οργή που υποδαύλιζε μεσ' στο μυαλό του η κοκκινομάτα. Ξαναθυμήθηκε τον τότε εξευτελισμό του στις ταβέρνες του λιμανιού για ένα ξεροκόμματο· ξανάζησε το ξυλοφόρτωμα απ' τους εμπόρους στο παζάρι· τα λόγια τα προσβλητικά όλων για τον ίδιο και τη μάνα του· τον λοστρόμο… Αυτόν ειδικά, δεν τον είχε ξεχάσει ποτέ του. Δεν πέρασε μια μέρα της ζωής του που να μην θυμηθεί ο Μόρζαν την αγριότητα και την απανθρωπιά του. Το κομμένο δάχτυλο στο χέρι του είχε παραμείνει να του θυμίζει εκείνο τον παλιό πόνο και τρόμο. Τι είχε ορκιστεί στη μάνα του πριν φύγει; Πως θα γύρναγε μια μέρα και πως όλοι θα τρέμανε μπροστά στο γιο της. Αυτόν τον όρκο είχε σκοπό να εκπληρώσει τώρα. Το όφειλε στην ίδια, το όφειλε και στον εαυτό του.

Προσέγγισε το Τιρμ ερχόμενος πάνω από τη θάλασσα, όταν ο ήλιος έγερνε ήδη προς τη δύση κι η λάμψη ήταν όλη πίσω του. Λόγω των νέων που κατάφταναν στην πόλη και μίλαγαν για επιδρομές, φόνους και λεηλασίες, οι άρχοντες είχαν διατάξει ισχυρή άμυνα στα τείχη. Με άγρια μανία η κοκκινομάτα εξαπέλυσε την καυτή της ανάσα κάνοντας τους φρουρούς να τρέχουν 'δω και 'κει πανικόβλητοι. Ο Μόρζαν, ήδη μεθυσμένος απ' το θάνατο – οι εικόνες των νεκρών δράκων που τα ξεσκισμένα τους κορμιά στρώνονταν σε ένα σύμπλεγμα με σφαγμένους καβαλάρηδες κι ανθρώπους δεν έφευγε απ' το μυαλό του – ήρθε ακόμα πιο διψασμένος για βία κι εκδίκηση. Η πόλη αυτή τον γέννησε κάποτε κι έπειτα σαν απόβλητο τον πέταξε στο περιθώριο παιδεύοντάς τον. Ρίχτηκε στους φρουρούς στα τείχη με γυμνό σπαθί στο χέρι, θερίζοντας όσους απόμειναν απ' τις φωτιές του δράκου. Σειρά είχε το λιμάνι, οι προβλήτες κι οι αποθήκες, που η αγριεμένη δράκαινα κατέκαυσε μέσα στη μάνητα της τρέλας της. Πάνω απ' την αγορά, που ακόμα είχε κόσμο, κατέβηκε η κοκκινομάτα χαμηλά κι άρχισε να βρυχάται την οργή της, τα συναισθήματα μπλεγμένα μ' αυτά του καβαλάρη της που γελούσε σαν τρελός καθώς τους έβλεπε να τρέχουν να σωθούν σαν τα μυρμήγκια. Ζητούσε ο καβαλάρης, μαζί κι η αγριεμένη δράκαινα, θύματα κι αίμα, όπως όταν αυτή έβγαινε για κυνήγι. Θηράματα ήσαν οι άντρες κι οι γυναίκες με τα παιδιά στην αγκαλιά σαν έτρεχαν τρελαμένοι απ' τον τρόμο κάτωθέ τους. Θηράματα, που η κοκκινομάτα λιμπιζόταν να κατασπαράξει, να ξεσχίσει, να κάψει με μια φλόγινη ανάσα κι ο Μόρζαν να κατακόψει με το σπαθί του. Δεν άργησε να ερημώσει όλη η πόλη, οι προβλήτες, η αγορά κι οι δρόμοι. Κι αυτός πετώντας χαμηλά από πάνω κράδαινε το 'ματοβαμένο σπαθί στο χέρι κραυγάζοντας.

'Ει! Βγείτε έξω εσείς οι άρχοντες του Τιρμ κι όλοι οι πλούσιοι εμπόροι και πραματευτάδες! Μαζευτείτε οι μαρνέροι κι όλοι οι άλλοι δούλοι, εμπρός! Γύρισε ο μούλος που σας διασκέδαζε παλιά! Για ελάτε να χορέψουμε και τώρα όπως άλλοτε, να δούμε ποιος θα γελάσει με ποιόν αυτή τη νύχτα!'

Κατέβηκε απ' τη σέλα της δράκαινας, αφήνοντάς την ίδια να ξεσπάσει όπου κι όπως ήθελε κι αυτός αρχίνησε να ξετρυπώνει θύματα σφάζοντάς τα ως να χορτάσει. Η νοσηρή του οργή οδήγησε τα βήματά του στο υπόγειο της παλιάς ταβέρνας, ο νους του ήδη θολωμένος, σκοπός του ν' αποτελειώσει όποιον θα εύρισκε εκεί. Οργή και μίσος έβραζαν ακόμα μέσα του. Πώς και δεν είχε χορτάσει ακόμα το θάνατο; Στα βάθη της καρδιάς του και του νου άκουγε κι ένιωθε τη δράκαινα να αλυχτά από παρόμοια λύσσα. Έκοβε κύκλους μανιασμένη πάνω απ' τ' αποκαΐδια της προβλήτας του λιμανιού και γκρέμιζε με τα γαμψά της νύχια ό,τι είχε απομείνει απ' τα ξύλινα υπόστεγα και τις γεμάτες εμπορεύματα αποθήκες. Ο ήλιος αυτή την ώρα χανόταν μέσα στη θάλασσα. Ένας ήλιος κόκκινος που έβαφε τα νερά μ' αντίστοιχο χρώμα· χρώμα του αίματος και της φωτιάς. Η επόμενη μέρα δεν θα έβρισκε ξανά ίδιο το λιμάνι του Τιρμ, ούτε την αγορά και το κέντρο της πόλης. Με την άκρη του μυαλού του ο Μόρζαν έπιανε τον πανικό των κατοίκων που είχαν πιο πριν ήδη σκορπιστεί απ' τους πάντα πολυσύχναστους δρόμους και στην ψυχή του βίωνε άμεσα μια τρελή χαρά. Κρυμμένοι είτε σε πέτρινα υπόγεια, είτε σε σκοτεινές χαμοκέλες, πλούσιοι ή φτωχοί, αρχόντοι ή εργάτες τον ίδιο τρόμο είχαν ζήσει καθώς η αγριεμένη κοκκινομάτα πετούσε από πάνω τους, φτύνοντας την πύρινη ανάσα της επί δικαίων και αδίκων. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος γέλαγε σαν τρελός κραδαίνοντας αιματοβαμμένο το σπαθί του.

Βρήκε την ταβέρνα αδειανή. Πάνω στον πανικό τους να φύγουν για να κρυφτούν οι θαμώνες είχαν σκορπίσει στο πάτωμα ένα γύρω κρασιά κι αποφάγια, είχαν αναποδογυρίσει καρέκλες και τραπέζια. Ο Μόρζαν αφουγκράστηκε στο μισοσκόταδο μα δεν κατάλαβε κανέναν εκεί γύρω. Νιώθοντας το λαιμό του ξεραμένο απ' τα άγρια ξεφωνητά του, καθώς κι απ' τους καπνούς που ανέδιδαν οι φλόγες, άρπαξε απ' τον έρημο πάγκο μια κανάτα γεμάτη με κρασί και την άδειασε χωρίς ανάσα. Καθώς το δυνατό υγρό έρεε στο οισοφάγο του σβήνοντας την άκρατη δίψα, ένιωσε το αίμα να κυλά καυτό στις φλέβες, να αναζωογονείται, να καθαρίζει ο νους του. Γέμισε ξανά απ' το βαρέλι και ήπιε… ήπιε… Ήπιε μέχρι που ο θυμός άρχισε μέσα του να λιώνει σε μια ζεστή ικανοποίηση και τότε κίνησε να φύγει. Βγαίνοντας έδωσε μία κλωτσιά στη βάρκα σπώντας την σε δυο κομμάτια. Με το τακούνι της μπότας σφυροκόπησε το μισοσαπισμένο ξύλο, μετατρέποντάς το σε ρημαγμένα θρύψαλα. Η οργή του είχε πια καταλαγιάσει παράλληλα με τη μάνητα του δράκου, που είχε κάτσει εδώ και ώρα στη σκέπη του καθεδρικού κι εκεί ροκάνιζε τα κόκαλα ενός μισοκαμένου ζώου. Ο Μόρζαν θυμήθηκε ποιος ήταν ο κύριος λόγος που έκανε το ταξίδι αυτό στο Τιρμ· η μάνα.

 _'Κι η εκδίκηση_ _ήταν σημαντικός λόγος'_ τόνισε η κοκκινομάτα μασουλίζοντας. _'Οι άνθρωποι του Τιρμ πήραν αυτό που τους αξίζει για ότι σου 'χαν κάνει.'_

 _'Είναι,'_ συμφώνησε ο Μόρζαν _'όμως η μάνα είναι σημαντικότερη.'_

Με βήματα γοργά διέσχισε τα έρημα στενάκια φτάνοντας στο λιμάνι, προσπερνώντας τα καρβουνιασμένα αποκαΐδια που κάπνιζαν και μέρη-μέρη φλέγονταν ακόμα. Κανείς δεν είχε τολμήσει να βγει απ' την κρυψώνα του να σβήσει τις φωτιές εδώ κι εκεί.

 _'Άραγε, θα ζει ακόμα η μάνα;'_

Στο Βρόενγκαρντ οι πρεσβύτεροι δεν άφηναν τους νέους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες να επισκέπτονται κατά τα πρώτα χρόνια τους δικούς τους. Όταν αυτοί μεγάλωναν κι επιτρέπονταν τα ταξίδια, τα ξωτικά εύρισκαν πάντα ανάλλαγα από το χρόνο τα μέλη των οικογενειών τους. Συνήθως όμως τότε ήταν πια αργά για τους ανθρώπους. Οι γονείς τους, ακόμα και τα αδέλφια ίσως, είχαν πεθάνει στο πέρασμα των χρόνων.

Η καρδιά του σφίχτηκε. Πιο πριν δεν είχε ποτέ σκεφτεί αυτήν την πιθανότητα, η μάνα να μη ζούσε. Όμως τώρα; Σε λίγο θ' αντιμετώπιζε την πραγματικότητα μπροστά του.

Ο Μόρζαν τράβηξε προς το τελείωμα των τειχιών στην άκρια του λιμανιού, εκεί όπου κάποτε η άτυχη υπηρέτρια και το παιδί της είχαν ζητήσει καταφύγιο στην ξύλινη καλύβα. Παρόμοια καλύβια σαν κι αυτό στις πιο μεγάλες πόλεις χρησίμευαν στις πόρνες σαν 'σπίτια εργασίας' για να δέχονται πελάτες. Ο Μόρζαν όμως τότε ήταν παιδί ακόμα· κάτι τέτοιο δεν το γνώριζε.

Μια ομάδα ξωτικο-τοξότες παρέμεναν ακόμα σκαρφαλωμένοι πάνω στα τείχη στις επάλξεις φυλώντας καραούλι. Μόλις τον είδαν να έρχεται αρχίνησαν να ρίχνουν βροχή τα βέλη. Δυο λέξεις άρκεσαν, καθώς κι ένα κούνημα της παλάμης του να πέσουν όλοι οι υπερασπιστές μονομιάς νεκροί.

 _'Γλεντάς μονάχος'_ παραπονέθηκε η κοκκινομάτα παρατώντας το ψοφίμι και γλιστρώντας με ανοικτές φτερούγες πάνω απ' την άκρη του λιμανιού και τα τείχη.

 _'Δεν χαραμίζω περισσότερο χρόνο για_ _δαύτους'_ είπε ο Μόρζαν βλαστημώντας. _'Πρέπει να βρω τη μάνα.'_ Η ψυχική του ένταση είχε καταλαγιάσει πια καθώς ο βόρειος άνεμος παρέσερνε προς την άλλη μεριά του λιμανιού καπνούς κι αποκαΐδια, που πριν του βούλωναν τη μύτη πνίγοντάς τον. Βημάτιζε βιαστικά με μεγάλες δρασκελιές, κλωτσώντας – όπως τότε – τα χαλίκια, ώσπου διέκρινε το σκούρο όγκο του παραπήγματος, κολλημένο στα ριζά της γκρίζας πέτρας.

Το καλύβι έστεκε ακόμα με ξεχαρβαλωμένο το μοναδικό παράθυρο και μέρος απ' τη στέγη να έχει σαπίσει. Στάθηκε σε απόσταση νιώθοντας την καρδιά του να χτυπά γοργά, σαν έτοιμη να σπάσει.

 _'Μάνα!'_

Φως δεν υπήρχε αναμμένο μέσα, ούτε ο κουβάς με το νερό που φύλαγαν έξω απ' την πόρτα. Διέκρινε όμως καθαρά στο αχνό φως του σούρουπου το ίδιο τσόλι στο κατώφλι – πλεγμένο από κουρέλια – που έβαζαν και τότε. Η πόρτα ήταν ξεμαντάλωτη κι έστεκε γερτή στους μεντεσέδες. Ο Μόρζαν αφουγκράστηκε. Πίσω απ' αυτή την πόρτα ξέκρινε χτύπους ανθρώπινης καρδιάς και σφίχτηκε. Πλησίασε αργά κι απλώνοντας το χέρι έσπρωξε και μπήκε.

Κρεβάτι και σκαμνί πια δεν υπήρχαν και το τσουκάλι ήταν άδειο, παρατημένο σε μια γωνία, μαυρισμένο. Πάνω στο τραπέζι πρόσεξε στεγνή μια κούπα, γεμάτη βρωμιές και σκόνες, καθώς και μια γαβάθα με υπολείμματα μουχλιασμένου ψωμιού. Καταμήκος του ενός ξύλινου τοίχου διέκρινε στο μισοσκόταδο ένα μπόγο πεταμένα ρούχα.

'Μάνα;' Μια λέξη ακόμα ψιθύρισαν τα χείλη του και ένα λαμπρό, άλικο φως φώτισε το δωμάτιο. Ο μπόγος ανασάλεψε και γύρισε. 'Μάνα!' Ο Μόρζαν όρμηξε ανακατεύοντας τα ρούχα. Εκεί ανάμεσα τη βρήκε, τυλιγμένη στα κουρέλια.

Πια δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτα στη νέα γυναίκα που είχε αφήσει χρόνια πριν. Τα μαλλιά της είχαν ασπρίσει και κρέμονταν αραιές, αχτένιστες τούφες στα μαραμένα μάγουλα και τους γερμένους ώμους. Το κορμί της ήταν αδυνατισμένο και σκεβρό, σκελετωμένο. Τα μαργαριταρένια δόντια της είχαν πέσει με τα χρόνια και το στόμα της έχασκε ξεδοντιάρικο με ούλα σχεδόν κατάμαυρα. Τον κοίταζε με μάτια θολά, που πια δεν γνώριζαν τίποτε και κανέναν. Και βρωμούσε.

Ήταν όμως εκείνη η ίδια, δεν χωρούσε αμφιβολία. Ήταν η μάνα.

'Μάνα, είμαι εγώ, ο γιος σου!'

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης την κράτησε στην αγκαλιά του ψιθυρίζοντάς λόγια στοργής κι αγάπης, ενώ έσιαζε χαϊδεύοντας τ' ακατάστατα μαλλιά της. Στην αντίπερα γωνιά της καλύβας είδε αναποδογυρισμένο τον κουβά, με σπασμένο το ξύλινο χερούλι. Κουβάλησε φρέσκο νερό, ζεσταίνοντάς το ανάβοντας φωτιά στην πέτρινη λακκούβα για να την πλύνει. Της φόρεσε δικιά του, καθαρή αλλαξιά που 'χε μαζί του χωμένη μεσ' στο σάκο και χτένισε τα βρεμένα της μαλλιά, δένοντάς τα πίσω στο σβέρκο. Κατόπιν καθάρισε και το τσουκάλι, ετοίμασε στην πυροστιά ένα βραστό απ' τις προμήθειές του και την ετάισε το ζουμί λίγο-λίγο με το κουταλάκι κρατώντας την πάντα στην αγκαλιά του. Κι όλο της μίλαγε γλυκά και τρυφερά θυμίζοντάς της γεγονότα απ' την παλιά ζωή τους.

Η γριούλα τον κοιτούσε μεσ' στα μάτια, παραξενεμένη για τούτον τον απρόσμενο επισκέπτη που τόσο στοργικά τη φρόντιζε. Κάτι της θύμιζε το πρόσωπό του… κάτι και τα παράταιρά του μάτια … αλλά η προσπάθεια να σκεφτεί την κούραζε. Έτσι αφέθηκε χαλαρή στις περιποιήσεις του, ευχαριστημένη μέσα στην απρόσμενη τύχη της.

Ο Μόρζαν την τύλιξε με το μάλλινο μανδύα του και την έβγαλε αγκαλιά στην ακροθαλασσιά, κουβαλώντας την ως την σέλα της κοκκινομάτας.

 _'Την_ _παίρνουμε μαζί μας'_ είπε στη δράκαινα. _'Στο κάστρο μας θα_ _ζήσει ευτυχισμένη τις τελευταίες μέρες της ζωής της.'_

Στερέωσε τα πόδια του με τα λουριά της σέλας και βόλεψε τη γριά μάνα στην αγκαλιά του φροντίζοντας να είναι ζεστή για το ταξίδι. Πριν πετάξει η κοκκινομάτα πάνω απ' τα τείχη για να πάρει το μακρύ δρόμο του γυρισμού, μ' ένα απότομο τίναγμα των φτερών της και μια καυτή ανάσα πυρπόλησε το καλύβι της ντροπής που μέσα του είχε δει τη ζωή ο εκλεκτός της.

 _'Πήραμε την_ _εκδίκησή μας από το Τιρμ'_ βροντοφώναξε μέσα στο μυαλό του χαιρέκακα. _'Πια τώρα τίποτα δεν υπάρχει να μας θυμίζει το μίζερο χτες.'_ Πετώντας ξυστά πάνω απ' τα τείχη η δράκαινα πυρπόλησε και τα νεκρά κορμιά των ξωτικών, απολαμβάνοντας την εικόνα των πεθαμένων που τους κατέτρωγαν οι φλόγες. _'Φεύγουμε ικανοποιημένοι!'_

Υψώθηκαν πάνω απ' τη μισορημαγμένη πόλη, πετώντας σχεδόν ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα. Κάτωθέ τους γυάλιζε ο ποταμός Τόαρκ περιελίσσοντας τα ασημένια νερά του, καθώς ανέβαινε προς το βουνό στη λίμνη Βόανταρκ, για ν' ακολουθήσει από κει και πέρα την κατωφερή του πορεία στους πρόποδες της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, ως τη λίμνη Λεόνα. Σαν θα περνούσαν την κορυφογραμμή και τη λίμνη Βόανταρκ, το ταξίδι τους θα κόντευε στο τέλος. Πέρα από τα πυκνά δάση που σκίαζαν τη βόρεια πλευρά της λίμνης Λεόνα, κρυμμένο απ' τ' αδιάκριτα βλέμματα των ταξιδευτών σε μυστική κλεισούρα έστεκε το κάστρο που είχε διαλέξει ο Μόρζαν για δικό του.

Πετώντας πάνω από τα σύννεφα και πιο κοντά στ' αστέρια ο Μόρζαν έσφιγγε τη μητέρα στην αγκαλιά του, μιλώντας της για τη ζωή του από τον καιρό που χωριστήκαν. Της ιστορούσε για το τι είχε μάθει στη Ντορού Αρίμπα και για το πόσο δυνατό τον είχε κάνει ο δράκος· τις γνώσεις που είχε αποκτήσει μεσ' στις βιβλιοθήκες και για το ότι ο κόσμος όλος ήταν στρογγυλός, αμφιβολία γι' αυτό δεν υπήρχε. Της αφηγείτο πόσο ισχυρός είχε γίνει τώρα τελευταία και ποια η σημαντική του θέση στα δεξιά του νέου βασιλιά τους. Της περιέγραφε τη ζωή στο κάστρο, όπου εκεί θα την είχε να ζει στα πούπουλα. Της έταζε δεκάδες δούλες να φροντίζουν κάθε μία ανάγκη κι ιδιοτροπία της. Να τρέχουν όλες σ' ένα της νεύμα κι ό,τι μα ό,τι ζητά να το προσφέρουν. Δεν θα 'χε πια η μάνα καμιά έγνοια να την απασχολεί όπως άλλοτε. Ζεστά, μάλλινα και μεταξωτά, φορέματα θα έντυναν από δω και πέρα το κορμί της. Θα είχε υπηρέτρια για να της φτιάχνει τα μαλλιά, ενώ αυτή θα διάλεγε κοσμήματα. Θα 'χε και μπόλικο ζεστό φαΐ, να μη θυμάται πια που άλλοτε πεινούσαν. Τέτοια της έλεγε σ' όλο το δρόμο κι οι ώρες του ταξιδιού πέρασαν γρήγορα, πια κόντευαν να φτάσουν.

 _'Μόρζαν…'_ Η φωνή της κοκκινομάτας στο μυαλό του διέκοψε τη γλυκιά ζέστη που ένιωθε μέσα στο στήθος όσο μιλούσε στη γριούλα. _'Μόρζαν, νοιώθεις την καρδιά της;'_

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πάγωσε, κράτησε ως και την ανάσα. Ακούμπησε το χέρι στο σώμα της μητέρας του χωρίς να διακρίνει ίχνος ζωής να κυλά μέσα της.

'Μάνα;' Χάιδεψε τρυφερά τον διπλοτυλιγμένο μπόγο. 'Μάνα!' έσκουξε με όλη τη δύναμη των πνευμόνων του προς τα ουράνια. Μόλις την βρήκε να τη χάνει; Αυτός, ο τόσο δυνατός που όλος ο κόσμος έτρεμε μπροστά του;

Το κάστρο ήταν κοντά, ήδη από ψηλά διέκριναν σ' απόσταση τα γκρίζα τείχη και τις επάλξεις στο φως που ξάνοιγε προοιωνίζοντας καθάρια μέρα.

 _'Δεν έχουμε χρόνο ως το κάστρο,'_ είπε ο Μόρζαν _'προσγειώσου σ' εκείνο εκεί το λόφο'._

Η κοκκινομάτα βούτηξε απότομα προς τα κάτω. Ο λόφος που είχε δείξει ο εκλεκτός της ήταν ένας ξερόβραχος, που καθαρά ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα στα πυκνά δέντρα, σχεδόν στα τελειώματα του δάσους και το αρχίνισμα της κλεισούρας. Προσγειώθηκε στην κορυφή διπλώνοντας τα φτερά της. Ο Μόρζαν κατέβηκε κι απόθεσε το σώμα της μητέρας καταγής πάνω στην πέτρα γονατίζοντας μπροστά του.

 _'Ως εδώ ήταν ο χρόνος της.'_ Η κοκκινομάτα έσπρωξε απαλά με το μουσούδι της τον ώμο του εκλεκτού της. _'Τίποτα πια δεν μπορείς να κάνεις.'_

Η διαπίστωση της αλήθειας των λόγων της κοκκινομάτας για την ανημπόρια του, τον έκανε να λιποψυχήσει. Ο Μόρζαν ξεσκέπασε απαλά το πρόσωπο της γριούλας. Θα πρέπει αυτή να είχε φύγει κάπου ανάμεσα στη λίμνη και την κατωφέρεια προς τα δάση. Ήταν ακόμα λιγάκι ζεστή κι έμοιαζε να κοιμάται. Θα πρέπει να έφυγε ευτυχισμένη για το τελευταίο ταξίδι ακούγοντας τη φωνή του γιου της. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν γαλήνιο και τα χείλη της συσπασμένα σ' ένα χαμόγελο.

Ο Μόρζαν την έθαψε μέσα στην πέτρα κι ανήγειρε αργότερα εκεί γι' αυτήν μνημείο. Από τις κάμαρες του κάστρου φαινόταν αυτός ο λόφος σε απόσταση. Κι αν κάποιος κοίταζε με προσοχή, μπορούσε να διακρίνει το μνημείο στην κορφή του. Στα χρόνια όμως που θα 'ρχονταν, μονάχα ο Μόρζαν επισκεπτόταν αυτόν τον τάφο, φροντίζοντας να είναι καθαρός και στολισμένος με κοσμήματα, πολύτιμα πετράδια και λουλούδια. Απάνω στη μαρμάρινη πλάκα υπήρχε σκαλισμένη επιγραφή, όπου κανένας άλλος δεν θα μπορούσε να διαβάσει…

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Ήταν μεγάλο κεφάλαιο, το ξέρω. Αρχικά σκέφτηκα να το χωρίσω στη μέση, βιάζομαι όμως να προχωρήσω παρακάτω.

Βρίσκω διαφορά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ και το Μόρζαν. Ο πρώτος έχασε την αγάπη και στοργή όταν χωρίστηκε απ' το άλλο μισό του (το πραγματικό του μισό). Ο Μόρζαν – αν και τρελαμένος από το δράκο – κρύβει ακόμα μέσα του πάθη. Η μητέρα για τον Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν σήμαινε πια τίποτε, όμως σκέφτηκα το Μόρζαν διαφορετικό. Γι' αυτόν, παρά τις όσες ακρότητές του, η μάνα του εξακολουθεί να είναι και πάντα θα είναι η Μάνα.

Νομίζω πως το επόμενο κεφάλαιο θα είναι για τη Σελίνα.

Δεν είχα ποτέ πριν σκεφτεί για τον Μπρομ σαν ενήλικο κάτι περισσότερο απ' ότι είχα διαβάσει στα βιβλία. Γράφοντας αυτό το κεφάλαιο όμως, ένιωσα τον ίδιο για τις ιδέες του ψυχοσυναισθηματικά πολύ οικείο. Τώρα πια, δεν βλέπω την ώρα να γράψω για τον έρωτά του με τη Σελίνα.

Α, και η άγνωστη λέξη: μαρνέρος = ναύτης σε μεγάλο ιστιοφόρο

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	7. Μια χωριατοπούλα ονειρεύεται

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 7ο**

 **Μια χωριατοπούλα ονειρεύεται**

Πριν η μητέρα νιώσει το ξάφνιασμα χαράς για το πρώτο σκίρτημα της νέας αυτής ζωής στο βάθος της κοιλιάς της, κανένας δεν περίμενε τη γέννηση ενός δεύτερου παιδιού στην οικογένεια. Τα πρώτα γόνιμα χρόνια της νιότης είχαν πια περάσει. Από το βαρύ φορτίο των υποχρεώσεων και τον καθημερινό κάματο, ο πατέρας φαινόταν σχεδόν γερασμένος στα μάτια των συγχωριανών του· η μητέρα ακολουθούσε περίπου την ηλικία του. Η εγκυμοσύνη – παρά τις όποιες δυσκολίες της – χαροποίησε τους δύο γονείς καθώς και το μεγαλύτερο αδελφό, που με λαχτάρα ανέμεναν τον ερχομό αυτού του δεύτερου, νέου μέλους που θα πλήθαινε την οικογένεια. Η ζωή των χωρικών στη φάρμα ήταν δύσκολη, τα περισσότερα χέρια θεωρούνταν ευλογία.

Όταν μετά από εύθετο χρόνο γεννήθηκε το κοριτσάκι, αποτέλεσε την απέραντη κι ανυπόκριτη χαρά για όλους. Η μικρούλα ήταν τόσο ζωηρή, τόσο χαριτωμένη, σκερτσόζα και καταφερτζού, που όλοι είχαν να το κάνουν με το έμφυτο νάζι και τη φινέτσα της. Και ήταν κι ομορφούλα διαθέτοντας ένα έξυπνο μουτράκι με αμυγδαλωτά, εκφραστικά ματάκια, καθώς και γεμάτα, καλοσχηματισμένα χειλάκια στο χρώμα της αγριοφράουλας. Καθώς το κοριτσάκι μεγάλωνε, η γοητεία της απλωνόταν και πέρα από την απομονωμένη φάρμα των γονιών της. Έφτανε ως το χωριό του Κάρβαχωλ κι εκεί αγκάλιαζε τους περισσότερους απ' τους κατοίκους. Δεν υπήρχε αγόρι που να μην έμενε εκστατικό στην παρουσία της και κορίτσι που να μη ζήλευε τη σπιρτάδα και τα κάλλη της.

'Σαν μεγαλώσει τούτη 'δω, θα πάρει τον καλύτερο γαμπρό' καμάρωνε ο Μπάρτραμ, ο σιδεράς και φίλος της οικογένειας, κοιτάζοντας με σημασία τον αγαπημένο παραγιό του, αγόρι στην ηλικία του αδελφού της, που μεγάλωνε σαν το δικό του παιδί που ποτέ δεν απόκτησε.

Ποιος θα γινόταν ο καλύτερος γαμπρός του Κάρβαχωλ, όταν η Σελίνα – αυτό το όνομα διάλεξαν οι γονείς για την παιδούλα – έφτανε σε ηλικία γάμου, αυτό ήταν θέμα μίας καλής συζήτησης. Οι γνώμες των χωρικών τα βράδια στην ταβέρνα – καθώς και στα ετήσια πανηγύρια, όπου όλα τα κορίτσια του χωριού μαζεύονταν φορώντας τα γιορτινά τους και οι γονείς που είχαν αγόρια συνέκριναν με έμπειρο μάτι την δεξιοσύνη καθεμιανής τους – δεν συμφωνούσαν. Ο Άλντεν ο χασάπης την καλόβλεπε για το δικό του γιο, ο βυρσοδέψης Όστβεν για κάποιον απ' τους δικούς του και πήγαινε λέγοντας.

Μα πριν η ώρα εκείνη καν πλησιάσει, οι γονείς άφησαν ένας-ένας στα παιδιά τους χρόνους. Πρώτα έφυγε η μητέρα, που αρρώστησε βαριά μέσ' στο χειμώνα, για να μην ανακάμψει ποτέ με την πρώιμη, κρύα άνοιξη. Λίγους μήνες μετά την ακολούθησε κι ο θλιμμένος πατέρας. Ο μεγαλύτερος γιος, ο Γκάρροου, απόμεινε πια μόνος να σταθεί σαν πατέρας, μητέρα κι αδελφός για το κοριτσάκι. Απ' τις μέρες εκείνες κι ύστερα η ζωή της Σελίνα άλλαξε. Αντί για τέσσερα ζευγάρια χέρια που πριν δούλευαν τη φάρμα, τώρα απόμειναν μονάχα δύο. Οι ώρες όλες χάνονταν μέσα στη σκληρή δουλειά κι οι μέρες έγιναν κοπιαστικές με μονότονα επαναλαμβανόμενα καθήκοντα. Τώρα πια το αστείο μουτράκι του κοριτσιού σοβάρεψε απότομα. Η σπιρτάδα κατακάθισε μπροστά στη σκάφη με τα άπλυτα και το νάζι με το σκέρτσο καψαλίστηκαν απ' τα κάρβουνα στην πυροστιά της κουζίνας. Η ζωηράδα κι η φινέτσα καλύφθηκαν μέσα στα άχυρα του αχυρώνα και τις ακαθαρσίες του στάβλου των ζώων. Τα απαλά χεράκια, που πριν μόνο εργόχειρα κι απλά θελήματα γνώριζαν, τώρα σκλήρυναν απ' τις βαριές δουλειές, απέκτησαν ως και κάλους. Μπορεί οι δυσκολίες να 'ταν τόσες, ώστε ώρες-ώρες το περήφανο μέτωπο σκοτείνιαζε με τη σκιά μιας πρώιμης υπευθυνότητας, παρέμεναν όμως πάντα εκεί τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια στο όμορφο προσωπάκι, το ίδιο ονειροπόλα όπως πάντα· μάτια που να φαντάζονται έναν άλλο κόσμο, κόσμο μακρινό, κόσμο γι' αυτήν καλύτερο.

Καθώς η Σελίνα μεγάλωνε και το κορμί της άλλαζε και μέστωνε από 'κείνο της παιδούλας σε αυτό μιας νέας γυναίκας, οι χάρες και τα θέλγητρά της πλήθυναν. Οι καρδιές των νέων του Κάρβαχωλ σκιρτούσαν στο πέρασμά της. Προτάσεις από μελλοντικούς μνηστήρες άρχισαν να καταφτάνουν στο Γκάρροου και δεν έμεινε σχεδόν κανείς που να μη σκεφτεί έστω για λίγο την ζωή του ταιριασμένη με τη δική της. Τέτοια ήταν η εντύπωση που τους προκαλούσε κάθε φορά που εμφανιζόταν στους δρόμους του χωριού, ώστε πολλοί κρυφοί στεναγμοί να ακολουθούν τα βήματά της. Η ίδια όμως, έτρεφε άλλες σκέψεις για το μέλλον της. Απ' όλους αυτούς τους νέους του Κάρβαχωλ, που μοστράρονταν επίσημα ή ανεπίσημα σαν πρόθυμοι ή οι καλύτεροι γαμπροί για κείνη, η Σελίνα δεν έτρεφε συμπάθεια για κανέναν. Κανείς δεν ήταν αρκετά καλός ώστε να συμπληρώσει τη ζωή της, κανείς τους δεν έμοιαζε μ' εκείνον που είχε φανταστεί στα όνειρά της να στέκει πλάι της. Η ίδια η μονότονη ζωή στη φάρμα και στο Κάρβαχωλ δεν εύρισκε να της ταιριάζει. Η Σελίνα είχε γεννηθεί σε λάθος μέρος, σε λάθος σπίτι. Τι αξίζει όμως να ζει κανείς αν δεν προσπαθεί να διορθώσει τέτοια λάθη;

.*.

Εκείνη η μέρα ήταν ζεστή, καλοκαιριάτικη. Απ' το πρωί είχε ανατείλει ένας περίλαμπρος ήλιος, που – πράγμα σπάνιο – δεν τον σκιάζε το παραμικρό συννεφάκι. Ως το απομεσήμερο η ζέστη είχε ανάψει ανελέητη πάνω απ' τον θερισμένο κάμπο τον γεμάτο από δεμάτια και θημωνιές της βρώμης, που οι χωριάτες του Κάρβαχωλ θέριζαν όλες τις προηγούμενες μέρες. Ευτυχώς η επίπονη δουλειά είχε τελειώσει πριν η μεγάλη ζέστη απλωθεί και στεγνώσει τη γη τους και πριν καταστήσει για τους αγρότες την κοπιαστική δουλειά ακόμα πιο εξοντωτική. Τώρα πια οι άντρες δροσίζονταν στην ταβέρνα του Μορν με ένα ποτήρι μπύρα στο χέρι και οι νοικοκυρές με τα κορίτσια τους κάθονταν μπροστά στα ολάνοιχτα παράθυρα και τα κατώφλια κουβεντιάζοντας. Όλοι οι κάτοικοι ανάμεναν με προσμονή το σούρουπο, όπου αυτός ο σπάνια καυτός ήλιος θα έγερνε προς τη δύση και τα ρεύματα του αέρα θα κατέβαζαν τη δροσιά από τα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς.

Η Σελίνα τελείωσε αργά με τις υποχρεώσεις της φάρμας, καθώς και με το συμμάζεμα της κουζίνας του σπιτιού – αγγαρείες που, παρ' ότι τις βαριόταν, εκτελούσε με φιλότιμη προσπάθεια. Παρά του ότι είχε φροντίσει απ' το πρωί να ελαφρύνει το ντύσιμό της φορώντας μονάχα τα απαραίτητα, ο ιδρώτας έτρεχε ποτάμι από το μέτωπο και τον κόρφο της. Ο Γκάρροου είχε τραβήξει νωρίτερα προς το χωριό, ακολουθώντας μια παρέα κυνηγών που γύριζαν στο Κάρβαχωλ και είχαν κάνει μια στάση στη φάρμα, αφ' ενός για να μοιράσουν την απόσταση, αφ' εταίρου για να δροσιστούν στη γούρνα του πηγαδιού τους. Μένοντας μόνη η κοπέλα βγήκε στην αυλή αναζητώντας σκιά και λίγη δροσιά πίσω από το βορινό τοίχο του ξύλινου αχυρώνα. Ακόμα και το νερό μέσα στην ποτίστρα των ζώων της θύμιζε το νερό της μπουγάδας της. Έμοιαζε να το είχαν ζεστάνει πρώτα σε καζάνι πάνω απ' τη φωτιά και το είχαν κατόπιν ρίξει μέσα στην πέτρινη λεκάνη. Λουτρό να ήθελε κανείς να κάνει εκεί μέσα, δροσιά δεν επρόκειτο να νιώσει. Η ιδέα του λουτρού καλοφάνηκε στη Σελίνα. Σαν είχε μείνει μονάχη, χωρίς τίποτε άλλο να κάνει και το ποτάμι ήταν σχετικά κοντά… εκεί ανάμεσα στους καλαμιώνες σίγουρα θα εύρισκε μια στάλα δροσιάς. Έκλεισε λοιπόν το σπίτι και κίνησε κατά τον ποταμό Ανόρα λιμπιζόμενη τη δροσιά του.

Πλάι στη όχθη του ποταμού η ζέστη ήταν λιγότερο αισθητή. Παρά το προχωρημένο καλοκαίρι υπήρχαν ακόμα μπαλώματα πράσινου ανάμεσα στο καφετί χορτάρι. Υπήρχαν ακόμα πλήθος μικροί, ήμεροι νερόλακκοι όπου λίμναζε το κρύο, ποταμίσιο νερό καθώς κατέβαινε με ορμή από τους καταρράκτες των βουνών. Η Σελίνα πέταξε τα παπούτσια της στην άκρη, αφήνοντας τα γυμνά της πέλματα να δροσιστούν πάνω στη λιγοστή πράσινη χλόη. Ξάπλωσε κι η ίδια ανάσκελα κάτω απ' τον ίσκιο της ιτιάς ανασηκώνοντας τη μακριά της φούστα, αφήνοντας το απαλό χνούδι πάνω στις γυμνές της γάμπες να γυαλίζει κάτω απ' το χρυσαφένιο φως.

Ως συνήθως, το μυαλό της πέταξε πέρα, μακριά απ' τη φάρμα και τις ατελείωτες υποχρεώσεις της που την κρατούσαν δεμένη με τη γη· πιο μακριά απ' το Κάρβαχωλ και τους μίζερους κατοίκους του, που η Σελίνα εύρισκε τόσο βαρετά όμοιους μεταξύ τους· μακρύτερα ακόμα κι απ' τη Σίουνον, την κοντινότερη μεγάλη πόλη προς τα βόρεια. Η σκέψη της ταξίδεψε προς όλα όσα είχε ακούσει, ή ακόμα διαβάσει στο μοναδικό βιβλίο που είχε την τύχη να πέσει ποτέ στα χέρια της, ''Τα χρονικά του Τιρμ'', που ο πατέρας Κάντοκ είχε φέρει μαζί του από το μακρύτερο ταξίδι της ζωής του. Η κοπέλα αναστέναξε καθώς θυμήθηκε το γέροντα πατέρα, να την καθίζει στοργικά στα γόνατά του, να της διδάσκει με υπομονή τα πρώτα γράμματα χρησιμοποιώντας σαν αλφαβητάρι αυτό το ίδιο βιβλίο. Πόσο πολύ την αγαπούσε ο γέρος… Μεγάλη αδυναμία που είχε στη μοναχοκόρη του! Σαν πριγκηπέσσα τη φρόντιζε όσο ζούσε, να μην κάνει βαριές δουλειές, να μην κουράζεται. Πλούσιος μπορεί να μην ήταν, αλλά γι' αυτήν πάντα τον τρόπο του τον είχε. Να, έναν τέτοιο σύζυγο να εύρισκε η Σελίνα, ακριβώς σαν τον πατέρα! Λίγο μεγαλούτσικο στα χρόνια για να της έχει αδυναμία… κάποιον έμπορο ίσως που ταξίδευε σε πόλεις μακρινές. Κάποιον που να την ντύνει πλούσια, να τη στολίζει, να την έχει να κάθεται στα σαλόνια του σπιτιού του· να της παρέχει ακόμα κι υπηρέτριες να διατάζει, να μην κουράζεται. Κάποιον που θα φρόντιζε να κάνει τη ζωή της πιο ενδιαφέρουσα, να σπάει τη ρουτίνα της απλής καθημερινότητας. Ήταν πολύ γι' αυτήν, την χωριατοπούλα από το Κάρβαχωλ τέτοιου είδους όνειρα; Για τον αδελφό της ήταν. Κατά τη γνώμη του έπρεπε να είναι πιο προσγειωμένη. Είχε έρθει ο καιρός να διαλέξει κάποιον από τους νέους του χωριού για σύζυγο. Μερικοί είχαν ήδη πλησιάσει τον Γκάρροου χρησιμοποιώντας τη φιλία του για να πετύχουν την εύνοιά της. Η ίδια η Σελίνα καταλάβαινε ότι ο Γκάρροου βιαζόταν. Έπρεπε να παντρέψει εκείνη ως όφειλε, για να παίρνει μετά σειρά κι ο ίδιος. Η ομορφούλα του, η Μάριαν, δεν θα τον περίμενε για πάντα.

Η Σελίνα στέναξε και γύρισε στο ένα πλευρό αφήνοντας το ονειροπόλο βλέμμα της ν' ακολουθήσει τα νερά του ποταμιού στην περιδίνηση και το ορμητικό κύλισμά τους. Μακάρι να γινόταν να τ' ακολουθούσε κι η ίδια στην πορεία τους για να φύγει από δω· όσο μακρύτερα, τόσο καλύτερα. Η κοπέλα ανάσανε βαθιά και τα πνευμόνια της γέμισαν απ' τη μυρωδιά της υγραμένης γης και το άρωμα του βρεγμένου χόρτου. Μπροστά της η επιφάνεια της νερολακκούβας γυάλιζε στο απογευματινό φως, βαστώντας κάτι απ' τη δροσεράδα των βουνών και τη ζεστασιά της ημέρας. Η κοπέλα έχωσε τα μακριά της δάχτυλα κάτω απ' την υγρή επιφάνεια νιώθοντας μια ευχάριστη ανατριχίλα. Ο ήλιος σε λίγο θα άρχιζε να γέρνει, αλλά η ζέστη ακόμα κρατούσε. Η Σελίνα σκέφτηκε ότι τίποτε δεν θα την ικανοποιούσε περισσότερο από ένα δροσερό τσαλαβούτημα μέσα στη νερολακκούβα. Ανασκούμπωσε τα μανίκια της λεπτής μπλούζας ανοίγοντας κι ένα-δυο κουμπιά μπροστά στο στήθος. Η φούστα στερεώθηκε ψηλά, πολύ πάνω απ' τα γόνατα, καθώς η Σελίνα άρχισε να βρέχει τα πόδια μέσα στα κρυστάλλινα νερά, νιώθοντας με μια γλυκιά ανακούφιση το δέρμα της να μυρμηγκιάζει. Σκύβοντας έχωσε και τα χέρια ως τα μπράτσα, παίρνοντας με τις χούφτες ποσότητα νερού για να δροσίσει το λαιμό και τον ιδρωμένο της κόρφο.

'Τι άλλο έχεις να μας δείξεις ομορφούλα;'

Η αντρική φωνή έφτασε βαριά κι ειρωνική στ' αυτιά της, ανακόπτοντας απότομα τη χαλαρή διασκέδαση του απογεύματος.

'Δεν σου είπε η μητέρα σου πως είναι επικίνδυνο να γυρνάς μόνη, μακριά απ' το σπίτι;'

Αυτή, η δεύτερη αντρική φωνή ήταν που έκανε τη Σελίνα να παγώσει απ' το φόβο. Η ψιλή χροιά της ακούστηκε κοροϊδευτική, ο καγχαστικός της τόνος υποσχόμενος δυσάρεστες στιγμές. Καλύπτοντας με τα χέρια το άνοιγμα του ρούχου πάνω στο στήθος η κοπέλα γύρισε απότομα να τους αντιμετωπίσει, διαπιστώνοντας πως ήταν πια αργά για να τους αποφύγει. Οι δύο άγνωστοι στέκονταν πλάι στην ιτιά, ο ένας με τα χέρια προκλητικά σταυρωμένα στο στήθος, ο άλλος κρατώντας ένα μάτσο άδεια, δερμάτινα ασκιά. Σε αρκετή απόσταση πάνω στο δρόμο, η Σελίνα πρόσεξε δύο υποζύγια δεμένα στα χαμόκλαδα να περιμένουν. Προφανώς οι άγνωστοι ήσαν ταξιδιώτες, που ξέμειναν από νερό και κατέβηκαν στο ποτάμι για προμήθεια. Κι αυτή η ανόητη, μέσα στη ρέμβη και τη χαλαρότητα του απογεύματος, δεν κατάφερε να τους αντιληφθεί εγκαίρως.

Παρά τη δύσκολη κατάσταση στην οποία είχε προφανώς περιέλθει, η Σελίνα, χωρίς να χάσει την ψυχραιμία της, παρατήρησε τους δύο άντρες. Τα ρούχα και τα παπούτσια τους ήσαν πλούσια και γεμάτα στολίδια, το ίδιο και τα καπέλα τους. Ο ένας απ' αυτούς μάλιστα έφερε ξιφίδιο στη δερμάτινη ζώνη του. Πλούσιοι έμποροι ήσαν μήπως; Πάντως ότι κι αν ήσαν, το βλέμμα στα μάτια τους δεν προοιώνιζε τίποτε καλό.

'Καλοί μου κύριοι,' η Σελίνα παρά τη δύσκολη θέση της μιμήθηκε μια υποτυπώδη υπόκλιση 'ο αδελφός μου και οι φίλοι του βρίσκονται κάπου εδώ γύρω. Βλέπετε, στα μέρη μας η ευπρέπεια των κυρίων δεν επιτρέπει την παρουσία τους όταν μία κόρη λούζεται. Γι' αυτό θα σας παρακαλούσα να μιμηθείτε κι εσείς τη κοσμιότητα εκείνων.'

Οι άντρες κοίταξαν ο ένας τον άλλο.

'Έξυπνη γλώσσα έχει τούτη δω' είπε αυτός με το ξιφίδιο. 'Και ξέρει πώς να τη χρησιμοποιεί.'

'Για να δούμε, τι άλλο ξέρει να κάνει.' Ο άλλος πέταξε στη γη τους δερμάτινους ασκούς και μπήκε μέχρι τα γόνατα στο νερόλακκο. Την άρπαξε στα χέρια του και την έσυρε στην όχθη, όπου με τη βοήθεια του φίλου του την ξάπλωσαν πάνω στα βρεγμένα χόρτα ακινητοποιώντας την.

Η Σελίνα ξεφώνησε, μια άγρια φωνή θυμού και αγωνίας που της ξέσκισε το στήθος. Αν μπορούσε να σκοτώσει αυτούς που τόλμησαν να την αγγίζουν εκεί δα, ευχαρίστως θα το έκανε. Μέσα στην αγωνία της είδε το πρόσωπο του ενός να σκύβει πάνω απ' το δικό της και μια ανάσα από χαλασμένα δόντια τη χτύπησε στα ρουθούνια, κάνοντάς την ν' αναγουλιάσει. Γυρνώντας με αηδία το πρόσωπό της, άκουσε το περιφρονητικό γέλιο του άλλου. Προσπάθησε με όλες της τις δυνάμεις να ξεφύγει χωρίς να τα καταφέρνει και ο θυμός ξεχείλισε μέσα της κι άρχισε να τους λούζει με κατάρες, στις οποίες απάντησαν με κοροϊδίες. Αναπάντεχα μια τρίτη, βροντερή φωνή ακούστηκε ξεστομίζοντας λέξεις σε μια γλώσσα άγνωστη, που η κοπέλα πρώτη φορά άκουγε στη ζωή της. Είδε με κατάπληξη το σώμα του επίδοξου βιαστή της να τινάζεται στον αέρα και να προσγειώνεται δύο μέτρα μακρύτερα μένοντας ξερό, ο λαιμός του σε παράξενα αφύσικη γωνία σε σχέση με το υπόλοιπο κορμί του. Ο άλλος έπεσε στα τέσσερα πάνω στη γη κλαψουρίζοντας τρομοκρατημένος με το κεφάλι ανάμεσα στα γόνατα, όλη η προηγούμενη σκληράδα και το ψευτοαντριλίκι του εξαφανισμένα.

Η Σελίνα ανασηκώθηκε για ν' αντικρίσει σαν μέσα σε όνειρο τον άγνωστο που κατέβαινε απ' τη δημοσιά στην ακροποταμιά, ερχόμενος προς τη μεριά τους. Ένας ολοκόκκινος ήλιος έγερνε προς τη δύση του πίσω από την περήφανη κορμοστασιά του άντρα, δίνοντας στη μορφή του μία παράξενη λάμψη. Ήταν ψηλός και, αν και λεπτός, έδειχνε πολύ γεροδεμένος. Μαύρα, μακριά μαλλιά ανέμιζαν στον ελαφρύ άνεμο που είχε σηκωθεί φυσώντας απ' το δάσος, στολίζοντας σαν σκούρο φωτοστέφανο το αρρενωπό πρόσωπό του. Στη ζώνη έφερε μακρύ σπαθί μέσα σε κόκκινο θηκάρι, που όπως βάδιζε γοργά χτυπούσε ρυθμικά στο μερί και τη μπότα του. Σαν κάποιος απ' τους αρχαίους θεούς της φάνηκε όταν στάθηκε μπροστά της, τυλιγμένος μέσα στην άχλη του κόκκινου απογεύματος. Μια ακτίνα του ήλιου γλίστρησε στη λαβή του σπαθιού του, ξεφεύγοντας ανάμεσα από ένα τεράστιο ρουμπίνι σε σχήμα δακρύου που τη στόλιζε.

Μ' ένα βίαιο σκούντημα της μπότας στο πλευρό του πεσμένου θρασύδειλου κι αυτός τόλμησε, κλαψουρίζοντας σα δαρμένο σκυλί, να σηκώσει τα μάτια στον αφέντη του. Δεν χρειάστηκαν λόγια. Ο άρχοντας – δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία ότι αυτό ήταν – έδειξε με το χέρι το πτώμα κι έπειτα το ποτάμι. Ο υπηρέτης σηκώθηκε σκυφτός, έπιασε το νεκρό σύντροφό του απ' τα πόδια και τον έσυρε στην κοίτη. Πριν παραδώσει το νεκρό κορμί στον υγρό του τάφο, τράβηξε τις δύο δερμάτινες μπότες κρατώντας τες για τον εαυτό του, ρίχνοντας φοβισμένα βλέμματα προς τη μεριά του αφέντη του. Κατόπιν σήκωσε σιωπηλά τους άδειους, δερμάτινους ασκούς και βάλθηκε να τους γεμίζει.

Τα μάτια του άρχοντα στράφηκαν για πρώτη φορά πάνω της κι η Σελίνα ένιωσε μια ανατριχίλα ν' αρχίζει στη βάση του κρανίου και να επεκτείνεται προς τα κάτω, σ' όλη τη ραχοκοκαλιά της. Το ένα του μάτι έλαμψε γαλανό, σαν τον καθάριο ουρανό της μέρας που έφευγε· το άλλο άστραψε σκοτεινιασμένο, σαν μια ανταριασμένη καταιγίδα. Μια ρυτίδα οργής σχηματιζόταν στο μεσόφρυδό του, καθώς μια γαλανή φλέβα παλλόταν στο πλάι του μετώπου του.

'Σήκω, κορίτσι μου!'

Η φωνή του, βαθιά και προστακτική, δεν άφηνε περιθώρια σε κανέναν να παρακούσει. Η Σελίνα σηκώθηκε κι όπως-όπως τακτοποίησε τα ρούχα της όσο γινόταν.

'Σε πείραξαν;'

Η κοπέλα έγνεψε πως όχι, κουνώντας σπασμωδικά το κεφάλι αριστερά-δεξιά. Αυτή, η πάντα ετοιμόλογη, είχε χάσει τη φωνή της. Φόβος και ντροπή γέμιζαν την καρδιά της μπροστά του.

'Γύρνα στο σπίτι σου. Τώρα!'

Η Σελίνα άρπαξε τα πεταμένα της παπούτσια και, χωρίς να τα φορέσει, αρχίνησε να τρέχει όσο γοργά της επέτρεπαν τα πόδια της νομίζοντας πως η καρδιά της θα σπάσει. Δεν σταμάτησε να τρέχει, παρά μονάχα όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά στο σπίτι. Το φως στην κουζίνα ήταν αναμμένο. Ο Γκάρροου είχε επιστρέψει. Η κοπέλα έσιαξε τα ρούχα και τα μαλλιά της, πήρε βαθιές ανάσες και μπήκε. Δεν χρειάστηκε καν να βρει δικαιολογία για την απουσία της. Ο Γκάρροου την περίμενε γελαστός με αναψοκοκκινισμένα μάγουλα κι έμοιαζε λιγάκι ζαλισμένος απ' την μπύρα που είχε καταναλώσει.

'Α, Σελίνα, ήρθες! Ο Μορν έχει μια παράκληση για σένα. Η Τάρα ανέβασε απόψε πυρετό και δεν θα τα καταφέρει να εξυπηρετήσει στην ταβέρνα αύριο. Μου ζήτησε να σε παρακαλέσω να βοηθήσεις. Περιμένουν ξένους ξέρεις, κάποιον άρχοντα και τη συνοδεία του, που ταξιδεύουν για δουλειές του βασιλιά.'

Η Σελίνα έγνεψε καταφατικά κι εξαφανίστηκε στην κάμαρά της προσπαθώντας να ημερέψει το καρδιοχτύπι. Ξεντύθηκε και ξάπλωσε νωρίς κλείνοντας τα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να χαλαρώσει το σφιγμένο κορμί της. Ήξερε απ' τα πριν πως απόψε ο ύπνος δύσκολα θα ερχόταν, αλλά ήταν κάτι που δεν την πείραζε. Πολλές νυχτιές είχε ξεμείνει να ονειρεύεται και να σχεδιάζει την ''άλλη'' αυτή ζωή που ήθελε να ζήσει. Απόψε ήταν η πρώτη που τα ονείρατά της θα είχαν χώρο και για κάποιο ακόμα πρόσωπο.

.*.*.

Η ερχόμενη μέρα ξημέρωσε το ίδιο καθάρια, αλλά λιγότερο ζεστή απ' την προηγούμενη. Απ' τα χαράματα η Σελίνα είχε πάρει το δρόμο προς το χωριό κι όταν έφτασε στην ταβέρνα βρήκε ήδη το Μόρν να φασαρεύεται στη δουλειά μέσα στο μαγειρείο.

'Α, ήρθες Σελίνα' αναφώνησε όλο χαρά μόλις την είδε. 'Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια εδώ πέρα, γιατί χωρίς την Τάρα δύσκολα τα φέρνω.' Παρέδωσε σ' εκείνη τη θέση του στον πάγκο κι άρπαξε τη βαριά στάμνα, να κουβαλήσει φρέσκο νερό απ' το πηγάδι. 'Κάτι τέτοιες ώρες βλέπει κάποιος ότι μονάχος κανείς στη ζωή δεν τα καταφέρνει. Ένα καλό ταίρι είναι ότι ο καθένας χρειάζεται!' και της έκλεισε με σημασία το μάτι.

'Πώς είναι η Τάρα σήμερα;' ρώτησε ευγενικά η Σελίνα. Με τη γυναίκα του ταβερνιάρη ήσαν κάτι σαν φίλες, παρά το ότι η Τάρα ήταν αρκετά χρονάκια μεγαλύτερή της. Την ένιωθε κάτι σαν μάνα ή αδελφή για να της εκμυστηρεύεται. Η Τάρα ακόμα της έδινε να κάνει μερικές φορές θελήματα, ώστε να κερδίζει λιγοστά νομίσματα που μπορούσε να ξοδέψει για τον εαυτό της.

'Η καημένη μου η Τάρα, ψήθηκε στον πυρετό χθες βράδυ και δεν θα καταφέρει να βοηθήσει στην ταβέρνα' είπε απογοητευμένος ο Μορν. 'Η Γερτρούδη όμως που ήρθε πρωί-πρωί λέει πως δεν είναι άλλο από ένα απλό κρύωμα, να μην ανησυχούμε. Έφτιαξε και της άφησε στο προσκεφάλι βοτάνια που θα ρίξουν μεν τον πυρετό σε λίγες ώρες, αλλά χρειάζεται ξεκούραση.'

'Πες μου για τους ξένους' ζήτησε η Σελίνα αφού πρώτα ευχήθηκε περαστικά για τη φίλη της, λέγοντας πως θα την επισκεπτόταν αργότερα, όταν άδειαζε.

Ο Μορν κοντοστάθηκε στο κατώφλι της πίσω πόρτας της κουζίνας, που έβλεπε στην αυλή με τις αποθήκες και το πηγάδι, τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν κι η ζωηρή φωνή του κατέβηκε μερικούς τόνους.

'Τι να σου πω κοπέλα μου… Τους υπηρέτες έχω δει μέχρι ώρας. Έφτασαν εχθές αργά τη νύχτα και μπεκρόπιναν σχεδόν ως το πρωί. Άτομα όλο έπαρση κι αλαζονεία. Τέτοιοι υπερόπτες, που ούτε δέκα αρχόντοι ο καθένας τους να ήταν. Θα δεις και μόνη σου. Πάντως μη σε τρομάζουν, στην κουζίνα μου δεν νομίζω να καταδεχτούν να μπούνε. Είμαι άλλωστε εγώ εδώ να σε προσέχω.'

'Κι ο άρχοντας;'

Ο Μορν ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

'Τι να σου πω, ταξιδεύει λένε για δουλειές του βασιλιά. Τον ίδιο δεν τον είδαμε ακόμα.'

Ο Μορν βγήκε να τελειώσει τη δουλειά του κι η Σελίνα ανασκουμπώθηκε στα μαγειρέματα. Η ενθύμηση της παρουσίας του άρχοντα την έκανε να νιώσει το ίδιο τρέμουλο στην ράχη, όπως είχε νιώσει την προηγούμενη. Χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει το γιατί, ευχόταν μέσα της να τον δει ξανά. Της φάνηκε μάλιστα, ότι τίποτε άλλο στη ζωή της ως τα τώρα δεν είχε θελήσει πιο πολύ όσο αυτό. Ας ερχόταν αυτός ξανά, να την κοιτάξει μια φορά και πάλι όπως χθες και τίποτε άλλο δεν θα ξαναζητούσε. Ήταν παράξενο το κενό που ένιωθε στο στομάχι και δεν την άφησε να φάει τίποτε απ' την ώρα που τον είδε. Πρωτόγνωρη ήταν κι αυτή η αγωνία στην καρδιά, που την έκανε να λιποψυχεί την κάθε στιγμή, καθώς κι η ανάσα που έβγαινε λαχανιασμένη απ' τα στήθη. Ακόμα κι ο στεναγμός, που συχνά πυκνά την έπνιγε μαζί με το δυνατό καρδιοχτύπι. Θα 'λεγες πως η καρδιά της θα έβγαινε τώρα δα να πετάξει. Όλα αυτά ήταν παράξενα συμπτώματα ενός βάσανου άγνωστου γι' αυτήν – να ήταν τάχα άρρωστη όπως η Τάρα; – μα ήταν το βάσανο γλυκό ταυτόχρονα.

Η Σελίνα ένιωθε τον κόσμο να χάνεται γύρω της. Από χθες, την ώρα που τον πρωτόειδε, η ίδια σκηνή επαναλαμβανόταν μπρος στα μάτια της πάλι και πάλι. Ένας κόκκινος ήλιος να γέρνει στη δύση του κι αυτός να έρχεται προς τη μεριά της ντυμένος με το άλικο φως, με τον αέρα της δύναμης κι εξουσίας του, με τα σκούρα μαλλιά του να πλαισιώνουν το εντυπωσιακό πρόσωπό του. Αμ, οι λέξεις οι παράξενες που είχε ξεστομίσει; Θα πρέπει αυτός να ήταν μάγος τρανός στην υπηρεσία του βασιλιά τους· πολύ δικός του άνθρωπος στα σίγουρα. Πέρα απ' την εντύπωση που της είχε προξενήσει σαν άντρας, η σκέψη ότι θα έπρεπε αυτός να ζούσε κάθε μέρα τη μαγική ζωή που η ίδια ονειρευόταν ερχόταν να προστεθεί στην όλη εικόνα. Δεν θα 'ταν αυτός κατά πολύ καλύτερος απ' τους πλούσιους εμπόρους που ως τώρα φανταζόταν; Η Σελίνα έπρεπε να τον ξαναδεί. Θα έκανε τα πάντα για να βρεθεί για δυο στιγμές κοντά του, να νιώσει και πάλι εκείνο το τρομερό, δισυπόστατο βλέμμα πάνω της. Ν' ακούσει τη υποβλητική φωνή του να προστάζει. Κι αυτή να υπακούει στο κάλεσμά του.

Το φαγητό ήταν έτοιμο στην ώρα του, δηλαδή πριν απ' το μεσημέρι, αλλά δεν ήσαν παρά οι υπηρέτες του άρχοντα που σερβιρίστηκαν στην κοινή αίθουσα της ταβέρνας από τον Μορν τον ίδιο. Η Σελίνα αθέατη απ' τους άντρες ετοίμαζε τα πιάτα και γέμιζε τις κανάτες μπύρα. Κατά διαστήματα, ανάμεσα στις δουλειές της, παραμόνευε την κίνηση της ταβέρνας απ' το άνοιγμα της κουρτίνας που χώριζε την κύρια αίθουσα απ' την κουζίνα. Εκείνος δεν είχε ακόμα φανεί! Κι όσο δεν ερχόταν, η καρδιά της πετάριζε απ' την αγωνία σαν το νιούτσικο χελιδόνι που πρωτανοίγει τα φτερά του. Ούτε η σύντομη επίσκεψη στη φίλη της δεν την ηρέμησε – και ήταν μάλιστα η πρώτη της φορά που δεν ένιωσε ανάγκη για εκμυστηρεύσεις προς την Τάρα. Η γυναίκα του ταβερνιάρη ένιωθε καλύτερα μετά τα καταπότια της Γερτρούδης, ανησυχούσε όμως για το αν ο Μορν θα τα κατάφερνε όλα μονάχος. Η Σελίνα την καθησύχασε και γύρισε γοργά στην κουζίνα να ετοιμάσει το δείπνο. Η σκέψη ότι μπορεί ο άρχοντας να ερχόταν κι αυτή να έλειπε της έφερνε ένα πλάκωμα στο στήθος.

Κόντευε πια το σούρουπο όταν εκείνος καταδέχτηκε να περάσει το κατώφλι, συνοδευόμενος από ένα μόνο υπηρέτη που δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ως τώρα μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους. Απόψε οι κάτοικοι του Κάρβαχωλ είχαν επιδεικτικά κρατηθεί μακριά απ' την ταβέρνα για δύο λόγους· ο ένας ήταν η έμφυτη αντιπάθεια που έτρεφαν για κάθε μακρινή εξουσία, ιδίως για το πρόσωπο του βασιλιά τους· ο άλλος, γιατί ποτέ ως τα τώρα η παρουσία αρχόντων στον τόπο τους δεν τους είχε βγει σε κάτι καλό. Έτσι, βρίσκοντας την αίθουσα άδεια, ο άρχοντας είχε να διαλέξει όποιο τραπέζι του άρεσε. Αντί για το πιο κεντρικό, που ήταν γι' αυτόν ετοιμασμένο, προτίμησε την πιο απόμερη γωνία, όπου βολεύτηκε με την πλάτη προς τον τοίχο, βλέποντας ταυτόχρονα προς την είσοδο της ταβέρνας. Ο ίδιος ο υπηρέτης που τον συνόδευε ανέλαβε να του σερβίρει το δείπνο απομακρύνοντας τον Μορν μεσ' στην κουζίνα. Ο υπηρέτης ήταν που ετοίμασε το σερβίτσιο και τα πιάτα, το ψωμί και την μπύρα για τον άρχοντά του. Άνθρωπος ήσυχος, αμίλητος, αρκετά μεγαλύτερος του Μορν στα χρόνια, ένα νεύμα του αφέντη του ήταν γι' αυτόν αρκετό να καταλάβει τις ανάγκες κι επιθυμίες του. Ο ταβερνιάρης βρήκε ευκαιρία να ρίξει μια ματιά στην Τάρα του.

Μόλις ο άρχοντας σερβιρίστηκε και βάλθηκε να τρώει, ο υπηρέτης στήθηκε σε μικρή απόσταση έτοιμος να προστρέξει σε κάθε του νεύμα. Η Σελίνα πλησίασε το παραπέτασμα που χώριζε την κουζίνα απ' την μεγάλη αίθουσα της ταβέρνας κι από ένα μικρό άνοιγμα στις δίπλες του υφάσματος βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί. Ήταν σκοτεινή η γωνιά που είχε διαλέξει ο άρχοντας. Το λίγο φως της λάμπας που έφτανε ως αυτόν της επέτρεπε να ξεχωρίζει τη σκούρα κόμη, καθώς και το περίγραμμα των ώμων, αφήνοντας στη σκιά τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου. Η κοπέλα έβαλε το μυαλό της να δουλέψει, να βρει δικαιολογία να πλησιάσει. Ο υπηρέτης είχε πρωτύτερα ρητά δηλώσει, πως ο αφέντης του επιθυμούσε να δειπνήσει ανενόχλητος. Παρατήρησε πως το ποτήρι του άρχοντα άδειαζε γοργά, για να ξαναγεμίζει διαρκώς απ' την κανάτα που κρατούσε ο υπηρέτης. Σίγουρα το ποτό θα είχε φτάσει πια ως κάτω απ' τη μέση, έτσι η Σελίνα ετοίμασε νέα κανάτα χύνοντας μέσα απ' το ''καλό'' βαρέλι του Μορν. Πλησίασε ξανά το παραπέτασμα και, σφίγγοντας νευρικά τη γεμάτη κανάτα στην αγκαλιά της, κρυφοκοίταξε και πάλι απ' το μικρό άνοιγμα. Ο άρχοντας έστεκε ασάλευτος, έχοντας σταματήσει να τρώει ή να πίνει. Της φάνηκε πως η ματιά του ήταν στραμμένη ίσια καταπάνω της παρατηρώντας την· πως, σαν να μην υπήρχε η κουρτίνα που την έκρυβε, μπορούσε αυτός να δει μεσ' στην καρδιά της, να διαβάσει ακόμα και τις πιο ενδόμυχές της σκέψεις. Στην αίσθηση αυτή η Σελίνα κράτησε ως και την ανάσα.

 _Με μια απλή κίνηση του χεριού του η κουρτίνα άνοιξε αποκαλύπτοντας την γυναίκα που στεκόταν πίσω της κρυφοκοιτάζοντάς τον. Εδώ και ώρα είχε αυτός καταλάβει την παρουσία της στο πίσω δωμάτιο, καθώς και την περιέργειά της για τον ίδιο. Τώρα έστεκε αναστατωμένη που είχε ανακαλυφτεί, λιγάκι απορημένη, κρατώντας δειλά στα χέρια μια κανάτα γεμάτη. Κι επιθυμούσε να τον συναντήσει._

Άρκεσε μια ματιά του άρχοντα κι ένα νεύμα στο υπηρέτη κι ο ανθρωπάκος εξαφανίστηκε στη στιγμή, αναζητώντας τους υπόλοιπους. Η Σελίνα είδε τον άρχοντα σιωπηλά να της γνέφει κι αργά-αργά προχώρησε προς τη μεριά του. Το ποτήρι του είχε και πάλι αδειάσει κι εκείνος το έτεινε προς αυτήν να του το γεμίσει. Το κορίτσι του χαμογέλασε και με χαριτωμένες κινήσεις σερβίρισε την μπύρα, έπειτα στάθηκε δίπλα του ήσυχη παρατηρώντας τον. Απόψε τα μαύρα του μαλλιά ήσαν δεμένα στη βάση του σβέρκου. Το σώμα του έντυναν ρούχα δερμάτινα, κεντημένα με κόκκινα σιρίτια και ασημιά κλωστή και τα γυμνά του μπράτσα στόλιζαν ασημένια περιβραχιόνια κοσμημένα με ρουμπίνια. Το ύφος του ήταν το ίδιο περήφανο και ηγεμονικό όπως την προηγούμενη, το πρόσωπό του όμως ήρεμο. Δεν φαινόταν παραπάνω από τριανταεπτά, το πολύ σαράντα χρόνων κι ίσως πολλά του πρόσθετε με το νου της, τον μαθημένο απ' τους άντρες του χωριού που γέρναγαν νωρίς. Η Σελίνα παρατήρησε πως το μακρύ σπαθί με το ρουμπίνι στη λαβή του ήταν ακουμπισμένο πάνω στα πόδια του άρχοντα, μεσ' στο θηκάρι από το κόκκινο δέρμα του. Το όπλο ήταν όμορφο και σίγουρα πολύτιμο, δεν ήταν ν' απορεί κανείς που δεν το αποχωριζόταν ούτε την ώρα του δείπνου.

Ο άρχοντας συνέχιζε το φαγητό του κι η Σελίνα είχε σερβίρει δύο ακόμα φορές στο ποτήρι του, όταν η ματιά του έστρεψε και πάλι πάνω της.

'Ζεις στο χωριό του Κάρβαχωλ;'

'Αρκετά έξω απ' αυτό, κύριε. Η φάρμα μας είναι κοντά στο ποτάμι.' Στα τελευταία αυτά λόγια ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν λιγάκι με την ενθύμηση των χθεσινών γεγονότων. Ο άρχοντας έγνεψε κι άδειασε το ποτήρι, τείνοντάς το πάλι προς τη μεριά της.

'Μίλησέ μου για τη ζωή στο χωριό' της ζήτησε.

 _Η κοπέλα αρχίνησε να διηγείται ενώ αυτός έστρεψε και πάλι την προσοχή του στα πιάτα που βρίσκονταν ακόμα μισογεμάτα στο τραπέζι του. Ο τόνος της φωνής της του ήταν ευχάριστος, ώστε απόμεινε σιωπηλός ν' ακούει την απλή διήγηση, που ο δικός της λόγος ζωντάνευε._

 _Γιατί αλήθεια οργίστηκε τόσο πολύ την προηγούμενη σαν είδε τους άντρες του να την τραβολογάνε; Γιατί είχε θελήσει να τη βοηθήσει σκοτώνοντας για χάρη της έναν πιστό υπηρέτη; Αν και βαθιά μέσα του ήξερε το λόγο της χθεσινής του οργής, ποτέ δεν θα παραδεχόταν αυτή την αδυναμία του. Η σκηνή που είχε αντικρίσει το προηγούμενο απόγευμα τον ξαναγύριζε για λίγο πίσω στο Τιρμ, όπου είχε ζήσει τα μικράτα, τα βασανισμένα του χρόνια. Για το αναβόσβημα μιας στιγμής είχε ξαναγίνει το παιδάκι που έπαιζε στην ακροθαλασσιά πετώντας στον αφρό πλατειά χαλίκια· παρακολουθώντας τα ν' αναπηδούν στην επιφάνεια των γαλάζιων νερών και μετρώντας πόσες επαναλήψεις κατάφερνε. Πλάι του η μάνα γελούσε, χαρούμενη κι αυτή με τη χαρά του, ενώ έπλενε τα σκεύη του φτωχικού νοικοκυριού της. Δεν είχαν προσέξει τους δύο άντρες που εμφανίστηκαν ξαφνικά απ' τη σκοτεινή γωνιά που παραφύλαγαν, εκεί όπου τέλειωναν τα τείχη κι άρχιζαν τα βράχια. Άρπαξαν στα χέρια τους τη μάνα και, παρά τις διαμαρτυρίες της, την έσυραν μέσα στο καλύβι. Μάταια είχε προσπαθήσει το αγόρι να τη σώσει κλωτσώντας, νυχιάζοντας και δαγκάνοντάς τους. Ο ένας απ' αυτούς τον βούτηξε απ' το γιακά πετώντας τον βάναυσα έξω και μαντάλωσε την πόρτα από μέσα. Εκεί είχε μείνει ως αργά, πάνω στο κατώφλι τρέμοντας απ' το φόβο και το κρύο, μέχρι που τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος κλαίγοντας. Μέχρι που αυτοί οι δύο είχαν δρασκελίσει το μικρό κορμάκι φεύγοντας, σαν είχαν τελειώσει. Μέχρι που η μάνα τον είχε μαζέψει μέσα, κρατώντας τον όλη την υπόλοιπη νύχτα σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της, για να μην φοβάται._

 _Άδειασε την κούπα κι έστρεψε τα παράταιρα μάτια του πάνω στην κοπέλα που στεκόταν πλάι στο τραπέζι, έτοιμη να τον υπηρετήσει. Του ένευσε χαμογελώντας του γλυκά, γεμίζοντας για μία ακόμα φορά απ' την κανάτα. Για ακόμα μία φορά άδειασε την κούπα. Την παρατήρησε προσεκτικά και τα μάτια του γυάλισαν στην ενθύμηση της λευκής της σάρκας που είχε δει περισσότερο από το επιτρεπτό γυμνή την προηγούμενη και που, μολονότι οργίστηκε με τους υπηρέτες, κάθε άλλο παρά τον είχε αφήσει ασυγκίνητο._

'Πώς είναι το όνομά σου, κορίτσι μου;'

Η κοπέλα λύγισε χαριτωμένα το γόνατο, πάντα χαμογελαστή κι ευχάριστη. Τ' αμυγδαλωτά ματάκια της έλαμψαν, τα ρόδινα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν ελαφρά περισσότερο.

'Σελίνα, κύριέ μου.'

 _Ούτε αυτό το ''κύριέ μου'', το τονισμένο παραπάνω απ' όσο θα περίμενε τον άφησε αδιάφορο. Ο ίδιος είχε συνηθίσει σε μια δουλική ευγένεια απ' όσους τον υπηρετούσαν κι απ' τα λίγα άτομα των κύκλων των ευγενών που συναναστρεφόταν. Πάντα όμως έβλεπε το φόβο, τον τρόμο ακόμα, κρυμμένο μέσα στο βλέμμα τους· τον μύριζε πάνω τους, ενωμένο με το χνώτο και τον ιδρώτα του κορμιού τους. Και πάντα διέκρινε μια αντιπάθεια γι' αυτόν, που όσο και να προσπαθούσαν πίσω από φτιαχτά χαμόγελα, δεν τα κατάφερναν να κρύψουν. Τούτη δω όμως διέφερε. Η γάργαρη φωνή της κελάρυζε τόση ώρα στ' αυτιά του. Το εγκάρδιο χαμόγελο έλαμπε στο πρόσωπό της κάνοντας τα γλυκά της χαρακτηριστικά ακόμα γλυκύτερα. Μια ζωηρή δροσοσταλίδα νιότης ήταν το κορίτσι· ένα ευχάριστο διάλειμμα η συντροφιά της σ' αυτό το ταξίδι του στην επαρχία._

Τελείωσε το γεύμα του, ξέπλυνε τα δάχτυλα των χεριών μέσα στη κούπα του νερού και κίνησε να φύγει. Τα όμορφα μάτια της κοπέλας καρφώθηκαν πάνω του με προσδοκία.

'Δεν σ' ευχαρίστησα για… χθες, άρχοντά μου.'

Εισέπραξε μια κίνηση του χεριού του, που σήμαινε πως δεν χρειαζόταν καν να τ' αναφέρει. Ήδη αυτός απομακρυνόταν από κοντά της, δρασκέλιζε κιόλας το κατώφλι, έφευγε απ' τη ζωή της κι η Σελίνα δεν θα τον ξανάβλεπε ποτέ. Παράτησε την σχεδόν άδεια κανάτα στο τραπέζι κι έτρεξε ξωπίσω του, ακολουθώντας τα βήματά του έξω απ' την ταβέρνα.

'Θα σε ξαναδώ;' Στο βάθος της φωνής της ξεχώριζε ένας τόνος πανικού, προσμονής και συνάμα παράκλησης.

Ο άρχοντας στάθηκε κι στράφηκε προς τη μεριά της, μια παράξενη λάμψη φώτισε το γαλανό του μάτι. Το μαύρο απόμεινε το ίδιο σκοτεινό σαν τις σκιές της νύχτας.

'Αύριο, στο ίδιο μέρος, την ίδια ώρα όπως και χθες.'

.*.*.*.

Για δεύτερη φορά ένας κόκκινος ήλιος έγερνε προς τη δύση, ζωγραφίζοντας αιμάτινα τα σύννεφα πέρα μακριά στον ορίζοντα. Ο άντρας στεκόταν μπροστά στην ακροποταμιά κοιτάζοντας τον όγκο του νερού που με ορμή τραβούσε την κατωφερή πορεία του απ' το βουνό, για να χυθεί στη βόρεια θάλασσα. Οι αντανακλάσεις του σούρουπου πάνω στην επιφάνεια του ποταμού του θύμιζαν το αίμα που είχε τρέξει κάποτε βάφοντας τη γη της Αλαγαισίας· τα μακρινά κόκκινα σύννεφα σαν τις φωτιές των δράκων έκαιγαν κι απόψε τους ουρανούς της· και μεσ' στη φαντασία του, συμπλήρωναν το τοπίο γύρω του νεκρά κορμιά ανθρώπων, ξωτικών και δράκων ξεσχισμένα από σπαθί, νύχι και δόντι. Ο ίδιος δεν ήταν νέος πια, αν και για νέος έμοιαζε στα μάτια των ανθρώπων. Όλα τα χρόνια που έζησε ως τα τώρα είχαν ξοδευτεί ανάμεσα στην οργή, την εκδίκηση και το θάνατο· ανάμεσα στο καθήκον του στο βασιλιά του και τις μάχες για την απόκτηση της εξουσίας. Τώρα στεκόταν μονάχος σ' αυτή την όχθη, προσμένοντας για κάτι που ποτέ πριν δεν του είχε χαριστεί στα πολλά τα χρόνια που είχε ζήσει, ούτε ακόμα είχε αγοραστεί απ' τα πλούτη, ή κατακτηθεί απ' τη δύναμή του και την εξουσία. Στρέφοντας ο νους του προς τα πίσω, του φάνηκε ότι ποτέ του δεν είχε χρόνο για παιχνίδια σαν και δαύτο. Ο καιρός είχε περάσει γι' αυτόν άκαρπος, γεμάτος βία και τρόμο, στερημένος απ' τη γυναικεία παρουσία, κάτι που ποτέ πριν δεν του είχε λείψει. Και να τον τώρα εδώ στημένος, ν' αναμένει μονάχος το Μεγάλο Χάρισμα· τον έρωτα μιας γυναίκας.

 _'Δικοοόςςςςς μου!'_ Η συριστική φωνή της που ακούστηκε γεμάτη θυμό μέσα στο νου του, δεν άφηνε τόπο για αυταπάτες. Σ' αυτήν ανήκε από την ώρα που μικρό παιδί τον διάλεγε, σ' αυτήν θα ανήκε κι όσα ακόμα χρόνια του έμελλε να ζήσει. Μαζί της για πάντοτε ενωμένος, κομμάτι του εαυτού της ήταν το κορμί του, κομμάτι της καρδιάς του η καρδιά της· κοινή κι η τρέλα που τους έδενε με τα γητέματα μιας ίδιας μοίρας.

 _'Δικός σου ήμουν, είμαι και για πάντα θα 'μαι. Τίποτα και κανείς δεν μπαίνει ανάμεσά μας. Αυτό που προσμένω δεν έχει να κάνει μ' εμάς τους δύο, αυτό είναι… κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό απ' ότι εμείς μοιραζόμαστε.'_

Ένα αλύχτισμα αγανάκτησης ήταν η απόκρισή της μεσ' στο νου του. Τα τελευταία χρόνια δεν επικοινωνούσαν τόσο με λόγια όπως άλλοτε, αλλά πιο πολύ με εικόνες και συναισθήματα, που έτειναν όλο και περισσότερο να γίνονται εφιάλτες κι ανεξέλεγκτες κρίσεις οργής και τρέλας. Κι ο ίδιος καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά μέχρι πού μπορούσε να σπρώξει την τύχη του.

Άκουσε τα απαλά βήματα της κοπέλας πάνω στο χώμα, σαν τον πλησίαζε ερχόμενη απ' τη χωμάτινη δημοσιά. Αφουγκράστηκε και τους χτύπους της καρδιάς της, τη λαχανιασμένη της ανάσα, διάβασε ως και τις μύχιες σκέψεις και τη λαχτάρα της για 'κείνον. Γιατί όχι; Δεν ήταν πια το μικρό παιδί κι ο νέος που – παρά την αδιάλειπτη παρουσία της εκλεκτής του – μέσα του ένιωθε τόσα άλλα κενά. Είχε τώρα πια γευτεί την άκρατη δύναμη, την πρωτόγονη εκδίκηση και την απέραντη εξουσία. Τι άλλο απόμενε να τον γεμίσει;

 _'Ποτέ αδύναμος!'_ βρόντηξε η φωνή της εκλεκτής βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του και το νου. _'Πάντοτε τρομερός, πάντα δικός μου!'_

 _'Ησύχασε! Γι 'κείνη μόνο γίνομαι σημαντικός. Για μένα αυτή θα είναι όφελος'_ την διαβεβαίωσε.

Γύρισε προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας προσμένοντας, δίνοντας άμετρη προσοχή στα γυναικεία κάλλη της που σείονταν απαλά και λικνίζονταν, καθώς προχωρούσε ερχόμενη προς τη μεριά του. Η Σελίνα στάθηκε μπροστά του χαμογελαστή λυγίζοντας το γόνατό της σε μια χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση.

'Άρχοντά μου!'

Χωρίς να της μιλήσει την προσκάλεσε να βαδίσει πλάι του κατά μήκος της κοίτης του ποταμού. Περπάτησαν για αρκετή ώρα σιωπηλοί μέσα στο κόκκινο σούρουπο που τα χρώματά του σκούραιναν σιγά-σιγά προς το μαβί. Ο άντρας έβλεπε καθαρά μέσα στην καρδιά της γυναίκας. Μ' ένα αβρό, ανεπαίσθητο άγγιγμα διάβαζε τις σκέψεις, τις κρυφές επιθυμίες της, έβλεπε ολάνοιχτη μπροστά του την ψυχή της. Κι ότι έβλεπε, τον ικανοποιούσε υπέρμετρα. Ο άμετρος θαυμασμός της, η ανάγκη της να βρίσκεται κοντά του, οι ελπίδες της για μια καλύτερη ζωή… Όλα όσα ήλπιζε αυτό το κορίτσι, μπορούσε να της τα προσφέρει, αυτά και δέκα φορές τόσα. Του άρεσε η αδυναμία που ολοφάνερα έδειχνε προς το πρόσωπό του, τον ευχαριστούσε κι ότι έδειχνε πως θα 'κανε τα πάντα για να ακολουθήσει τον ίδιο και τη ζωή του.

Ξάφνου σταμάτησε τον αργό βηματισμό του, γύρισε απότομα προς τη μεριά της και την κοίταξε ίσια στο πρόσωπο. Ακούμπησε με οικείο τρόπο το χέρι του στην πλάτη της φέρνοντάς την περισσότερο κοντά του. Με την παλάμη του χεριού του ένιωσε τους παλμούς της καρδιάς της να αυξάνουν και να δυναμώνουν σε ένταση. Η κοπέλα τον κοίταζε κι αυτή στα μάτια, χαρίζοντάς του το πιο διαλεχτό της χαμόγελο.

'Σελίνα' η βαριά φωνή του ακούστηκε βραχνή. 'Δεν είσαι ευτυχισμένη απ' τη ζωή σου!'

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που πρόφερε το όνομά της. Τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια άνοιξαν περισσότερο από αμηχανία. Η αγωνία μεγάλωσε μέσα της μ' αυτή του την δήλωση, κάτι που δεν περίμενε. Καθώς την κρατούσε τόσο πολύ κοντά του, η μυρωδιά του κορμιού του την επηρέαζε ώστε να νιώθει μια παράξενη ζέστα μέσα της. Έβλεπε τα παράταιρα μάτια του καρφωμένα όλο ίσια μέσα στα δικά της να γυαλίζουν στο φως του σούρουπου με κόκκινες ανταύγειες. Περίμενε απ' αυτήν μία απόκριση στα λόγια του.

'Θα φύγεις μακριά, άρχοντά μου;'

Έγειρε το κεφάλι του στο πλάι χωρίς στιγμή τα μάτια του ν' αφήσουν τα δικά της. Απ' αυτή τη γυναίκα προσδοκούσε μια άμεση απάντηση. Αντ' αυτού, δεχόταν μια ερώτηση. Ήταν λοιπόν τόσο πολύς ο φόβος της μη φύγει και τον χάσει; Σχεδόν χαμογέλασε καθώς έγνεψε καταφατικά.

'Απόψε τη νύχτα.' Περίμενε για δυο στιγμές πριν της απευθύνει τη δική του μεγάλη ερώτηση. 'Τι ακριβώς είναι αυτό που ζητάς από μένα, Σελίνα;'

Το όνομά της στα χείλη του έμοιαζε με μαγνήτη που την έλκυε κοντά του. Εκείνη τη στιγμή της φάνηκε πως αν την άφηνε, δεν θα ζούσε. Το βλέμμα στα μάτια της άλλαξε σε παράκληση, η γλυκιά φωνή της σε ψίθυρο.

'Θέλω… θα μπορούσες… θέλω να πω, αν κι εσύ θέλεις… πάρε με μαζί σου. Κοντά σου!'

Της άφησε τη μέση απομακρύνοντάς την. Το πρόσωπό του απότομα σοβάρεψε, ο ίσκιος του μαύρου κάλυψε και το γαλανό του μάτι.

'Θα μπορούσα να σε πάρω μαζί μου, αλλά δεν αποφασίζω για τη ζωή μου μόνος' δήλωσε σκεπτικός, για πρώτη φορά η φωνή του ήχησε σαν απαλός ψίθυρος στ' αυτί της.

'Κατάλαβα' η κοπέλα δάγκωσε αμήχανα τα χείλη. 'Υπάρχει η σύζυγός σου…' Ένα κύμα απογοήτευσης ξεβράστηκε πάνω στη Σελίνα που ένιωσε να βυθίζεται, να την πνίγει.

'Η ποια;' Ένα στραβό χαμόγελο φάνηκε για πρώτη φορά στα χείλη του άρχοντα και το ένα του φρύδι ανασηκώθηκε ειρωνικά. 'Δεν έχω δεσμευτεί ποτέ, αν αυτό εννοείς. Αλλά έχω μοιραστεί ως τα τώρα ολάκερη τη ζωή μου με κάποια για μένα πολύ σημαντικότερη απ' την όποια σύζυγο.'

Η Σελίνα τον κοίταξε ερωτηματικά, ένα απορημένο βλέμμα σκίασε τα θλιμμένα, αμυγδαλωτά μάτια. Ο άντρας κατάλαβε πως το κορίτσι δεν είχε ποτέ ακούσει κάποια περιγραφή για το παρουσιαστικό του – κανείς απ' όσους ήρθε σ' επαφή στο χωριό του Κάρβαχωλ δεν φάνηκε να τον έχει αναγνωρίσει – αλλά θα είχε σίγουρα ακούσει το όνομά του. Για πρώτη φορά αναρωτήθηκε αν η χαριτωμένη συμπεριφορά της απέναντί του και η επιθυμία της να τον ακολουθήσει, θα εξακολουθούσε και μετά τη μεγάλη αποκάλυψη.

'Μπορείς να γνωρίσεις τη σύντροφο της ζωής μου, αν το θες' είπε και ταυτόχρονα το πρόσωπό του στράφηκε προς τα ουράνια. Με κλεισμένα μάτια απόμεινε λίγες στιγμές ακίνητος, χαμένος σ' έναν παράξενα σιωπηλό κάλεσμα. Κατόπιν στράφηκε και πάλι προς την κοπέλα. 'Έρχεται!'

Δυνατό φτεροκόπημα ακούστηκε σε μερικές στιγμές, καθώς μια κόκκινη αστραπή πέρασε ξυστά από πάνω της. Στη Σελίνα φάνηκε πως ο ίδιος ο ολοκόκκινος ήλιος που έδυε, με όλα τα ολόλαμπρα χρώματά του, άλλαξε τροχιά και βυθίσθηκε μέσα στην κοίτη του ποταμού Ανόρα. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ της κάτι τέτοιο, οι θύμησές τους χάνονταν μέσα στο θρύλο, αλλά είχε κάποτε ακούσει γι' αυτούς. Ο τεράστιος κόκκινος δράκος έχωσε το ρύγχος του μέσα στο νερό και ρούφηξε ηχηρά δυο, τρεις γερές ρουφηξιές. Κατόπιν έστρεψε το τρομερό κεφάλι του προς τη μεριά της κι έμεινε να την παρατηρεί με φλογερά κατακόκκινα μάτια. Τα μυτερά του κέρατα και τα θανατηφόρα νύχια γυάλισαν στο απογευματινό φως. Τα ρουθούνια πετάρισαν, εξαπολύοντας φλόγα και καπνό πάνω απ' τα γυμνωμένα δόντια. Η κοπέλα σωριάστηκε στη γη, κατειλημμένη από ένα τρόμο που της έκοψε τα γόνατα. Ο άντρας έσκυψε πάνω της ανασηκώνοντάς την.

'Είμαι ο Μόρζαν' ψιθύρισε απλά στο πλάι του λαιμού της. Του φάνηκε πως αυτό και μόνο ήταν αρκετό. Δεν χρειάζονταν άλλα λόγια για συστάσεις. Εκείνη είχε καταλάβει. Την έσπρωξε απαλά προς τη μεριά του δράκου. 'Έλα! Επιθυμώ να γνωριστείτε.'

Η κοπέλα σηκώθηκε τρέμοντας και προσπάθησε να στερεώσει τα δυο της πόδια στη γη. Τα συναισθήματα που της προξενούσε η παρουσία του τεράστιου πλάσματος ποίκιλλαν. Κι αυτός ο άρχοντας, δεν ήταν ένας όποιος τυχαίος άρχοντας. Ήταν ο… Μόρζαν! Η Σελίνα περιμάζεψε όση απ' την αξιοπρέπειά της μπορούσε κι αποφάσισε να παίξει την τύχη και τη μοίρα της κορώνα-γράμματα μπροστά στο θηρίο. Έριξε μια θαρραλέα ματιά στο δρακοκαβαλάρη – έτσι τον σκέφτηκε τώρα, γιατί αυτό ακριβώς ήταν· ο ένας από τους λίγους που μοιράζονταν την εξουσία με το βασιλιά τους. Είχε ακούσει τόσα για τη μαύρη του φήμη, στην ίδια όμως είχε φερθεί καλά από την πρώτη κιόλας στιγμή. Του χαμογέλασε όσο γλυκύτερα μπορούσε. Η φήμη είναι ένας κακός σύμβουλος για να βασίζεται κάποιος απάνω της στις κρίσεις του για τους άλλους. Η Σελίνα αποφάσισε να τον κρίνει από τις δικές της και μόνο εμπειρίες. Ξαναβρίσκοντας τη συνήθη ευγλωττία της, πλησίασε προς την ακροποταμιά όπου περίμενε το θηρίο και υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπροστά στο δράκο.

'Μεγάλε δράκε, πρώτη μου φορά συναντώ τόσο μεγαλειώδες και τρομερό πλάσμα όπως εσύ. Δέξου τον ειλικρινή θαυμασμό μου για την υπέρτατη μεγαλοπρέπεια και την απερίγραπτη ομορφιά σου.'

Τα χρόνια τα παλιά, ήταν σε όλους γνωστό ότι οι δράκοι έρεπαν προς τον αυτοθαυμασμό κι η κολακεία δεν τους άφηνε ποτέ ασυγκίνητους. Μετά την πτώση όμως και την εξορία των ονομάτων, η κόκκινη δράκαινα υπέφερε απ' την αντίδραση που προξενούσε η παρουσία της στους άλλους. Έχοντας χάσει το τρομερό όνομά της βασιζόταν στον πανικό που σκορπούσε στα θύματα γύρω της, για να την υπολογίζουν όπως έκαναν κάποτε. Δεν της διέφευγε όμως ο φόβος και η σιχαμάρα που την αντιμετώπιζαν στη θέση του δέους και της τιμής, που άξιζε σε μια εκπρόσωπο του είδους της. Τούτο δω το δίποδο θηλυκό, αν κι ήταν η πρώτη φορά που συναντιόνταν, της μίλησε με το δέοντα θαυμασμό και το αρμόζον σέβας. Η δράκαινα έβγαλε την αγκαθωτή της γλώσσα προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας, γευόμενη στον αέρα τη μυρωδιά της.

 _'Έχει γλυκιά γλώσσα τούτη_ _εδώ'_ παραδέχτηκε στον καβαλάρη της. _'Θα σου επιτρέψω να την κρατήσεις για λίγο κοντά μας.'_

.*.*.*.*.

Πριν φέρει στο κάστρο του τη Σελίνα, ο Μόρζαν την ταξίδεψε σε πολλά όμορφα μέρη και μεγάλες πολιτείες, όπως το Τιρμ και η Ντρας-Λεόνα. Εκεί τη γέμισε με πλήθος χαρίσματα, που περιλάμβαναν πλούσιες φορεσιές, πολύτιμα κοσμήματα κι άλλα γυναικεία χρειώδη σπάνιας ποιότητας και ομορφιάς. Η κοπέλα ένιωθε με την παρουσία του άρχοντά της τρισευτυχισμένη· το ίδιο χαρούμενη ήταν και για την πολυτελή ζωή που της παρείχε. Δεν διέφυγε όμως της προσοχής της, ότι απέφυγε συστηματικά να την παρουσιάσει στους ντόπιους άρχοντες, όσες φορές ήρθαν να αποτίσουν φόρο τιμής στο πρόσωπό του. Ούτε κι ότι ενώ κάποιες φορές σύχναζε σε δεξιώσεις και σαλόνια σαν επίτιμος καλεσμένος, αυτή απόμενε μονάχη στο πολυτελές κατάλυμά του να περιμένει. Στολισμένη με τα ρούχα και τα κοσμήματα που της είχε χαρίσει, αλλά που κανείς άλλος δεν έβλεπε – εκτός από τον ίδιο και τις υπηρέτριες που είχε θέσει στις υπηρεσίες της – έμενε μόνη να χαίρετε τη νέα αυτή ζωή, χωρίς να πάψει να την απασχολεί και το μέλλον της κοντά του. Κάποια φορά που του έκανε μια νύξη για το ότι πολύ θα επιθυμούσε να παρευρεθεί κι αυτή στο σαλονάκι της δούκισσας τάδε ή της κόμισσας δείνα, κατάλαβε ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πολύ ενοχλήθηκε. Ο τρόπος του έγινε άγριος κι απότομος, για να ξεσπάσει σε λιγάκι τελείως άδικα πάνω σε μια υπηρέτρια. Η Σελίνα αποφάσισε πως έπρεπε να κινείται με πολύ προσοχή κοντά του ή γύρω του. Καλό θα ήταν να μην παίζει με την καλή της τύχη, μήπως κι αυτή αλλάξει. Χρησιμοποιώντας γλυκά λόγια και χαμόγελα του έγινε και πάλι ευχάριστη, για να εισπράξει το ίδιο βράδυ απ' αυτόν ένα δαχτυλίδι με πολύτιμο ρουμπίνι στο μέγεθος αυγού περιστεριού.

Αλήθεια είναι πως ο Μόρζαν δεν την άφηνε για πολύ μόνη. Την επισκεπτόταν τα πρωινά και τ' απογεύματα στο σαλονάκι της, περιμένοντας από την ίδια συνήθως να μιλά και να προσπαθεί να του γίνεται ευχάριστη. Γευμάτιζε και δειπνούσε μαζί της, μα σαν σουρούπωνε την εγκατέλειπε, για να εξαφανιστεί πετώντας με το δράκο του. Η κοπέλα απολάμβανε τη νωχέλεια και την ανεμελιά που όσο ζούσε στη φάρμα της είχαν λείψει, μα δεν έκρυβε στον εαυτό της πως αλλιώς είχε επιθυμήσει να είναι η ζωή κοντά του. Ο Μόρζαν ήταν καλός μαζί της – ακόμα και τις ώρες που φάνταζε απόμακρος – μα το φιλί και το χάδι του δεν το είχε γνωρίσει ακόμα.

Οι μέρες κύλησαν κι έγιναν βδομάδες, οι βδομάδες μήνας. Τα χρέη του δρακοκαβαλάρη προς το βασιλιά του τέλειωσαν κι η ώρα να γυρίσει αυτός στο αγαπημένο κάστρο του και τη ζωή του είχε φτάσει. Την ώρα που θα κινούσαν για το ταξίδι, ο Μόρζαν φόρεσε στο λαιμό της Σελίνα χρυσό περιδέραιο στολισμένο με διαμάντια.

'Δεν είναι κοινό αυτό το κόσμημα' της είπε. 'Κάθε μία πέτρα φέρει μέσα της γητέματα και προστασίες που θα σε προφυλάξουν απ' τις κατάρες. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να μπει στο κάστρο μου, ή να βγει απ' αυτό, αν εγώ δεν το θελήσω. Κράτα τούτο το κόσμημα πάντα πάνω σου όταν τριγυρνάς στις κάμαρες και τίποτε κακό δεν θα σε βρει.'

Στερέωσε τα πόδια της με τα λουριά της σέλας και στην κοπέλα φάνηκε πως το χέρι του χρονοτρίβησε πάνω στη γάμπα της. Σκαρφάλωσε κι ο ίδιος πίσω της, σκεπάζοντας και τους δύο τους με το μανδύα του, σφίγγοντας τη λεπτή της μέση με το μπράτσο του. Ο δράκος λύσσαξε φρουμάζοντας καπνούς και φλόγες, κάνοντας τη Σελίνα να τρομάξει. Της φάνηκε πως απ' τον καβαλάρη ξέφυγε ένα σιγανό, ανέντιμο γέλιο σαν απάντηση στο θυμό του δράκου. Η Σελίνα κατάλαβε. Σε λίγες ώρες θα βρίσκονταν στο κάστρο του μόνοι, οι δυο τους. Αυτή η ίδια σκέψη που φάνηκε ν' αναστατώνει το δράκο και να διασκεδάζει τον καβαλάρη, της προκάλεσε έντονο καρδιοχτύπι. Η ώρα που ο Μόρζαν θα εξαργύρωνε όλα του τα χαρίσματα έφτανε.

Ακούμπησε μ' εμπιστοσύνη πάνω του προσπαθώντας να χαλαρώσει απ' τον τρόμο που της είχε προκαλέσει η οργή του δράκου. Η μυρωδιά του άντρα πίσω της και πάνω στο ρούχο που τη σκέπαζε, καθώς κι η ζεστασιά του κορμιού του, γρήγορα την ηρέμησαν. Η Σελίνα έκλεισε τα μάτια κι αφέθηκε στο κράτημά του. Αν ήταν η ολοκλήρωση της σχέσης τους να τον φέρει περισσότερο κοντά της – όπως η ίδια λαχταρούσε – αν ήταν να γίνει αυτή η σχέση το εισιτήριο της όμορφης χωριατοπούλας στον κόσμο των ευγενών, η Σελίνα σ' αυτό πραγματικά στόχευε. Ακούμπησε το χέρι της στο μπράτσο του, το τυλιγμένο γύρω απ' τη μέση της και το έσφιξε ενθαρρυντικά πάνω στην κοιλιά της. Η έλξη που της ασκούσαν η δύναμη και η εξουσία του, την έκανε να μακαρίζει τον εαυτό της. Τη στιγμή εκείνη θεώρησε τον εαυτό της την ευτυχέστερη γυναίκα της Αλαγαισίας.

 _Την κουβάλησε στα χέρια από το δρακοστάσιο μέχρι την κάμαρα, κλείνοντας το νου του στη δυσαρέσκεια και το θυμό του δράκου, που εκφραζόταν με ουρλιάσματα καθώς χτυπιόταν ξύνοντας με τα νύχια την πέτρα κι εκτοξεύοντας πύρινες ανάσες στους γύρω τοίχους. Η μυρωδιά των αρωματισμένων μαλλιών της, τα τυλιγμένα μπράτσα της γύρω απ' το λαιμό του, το κρυμμένο της πρόσωπο στο στήθος του, φλόγιζαν τις αισθήσεις του. Την έριξε στο_ κρεβάτι _του σβήνοντας το λιγοστό φως του κεριού με την παλάμη του χεριού του. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι της_ _κάμαρας,_ _που έκρυψε τα κοκκινισμένα μάγουλά της, αναζήτησε το κερασένιο της στόμα μ' ένα άγριο, παθιασμένο φιλί. Την ώρα που τα χείλη του κατέβαιναν αργά στον αφράτο λαιμό και τους ώμους της, άφησε τον εαυτό του να βυθιστεί σ' ένα πρωτόγνωρο αγκάλιασμα._

 _Αργότερα, η γυναίκα κοιμόταν γαντζωμένη πάνω του, σκεπασμένη μονάχα με τα πλούσια μακριά της μαλλιά· το εύθραυστο σώμα της αμελητέο βάρος μπρος στη δύναμή του, η απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη της στην παρουσία του μοναδικά προκλητική. Εκείνος ξαγρυπνούσε, απομένοντας ν' αφουγκράζεται την απαλή ανάσα της ανάμεσα στους άλλους ήχους της νύχτας. Το φεγγάρι είχε ανατείλει αργά και τώρα οι αχτίδες του έμπαιναν απ' το ανοιχτό παράθυρο φωτίζοντας ένα κουβάρι ασπρόρουχά της πεταμένα στο πάτωμα. Η δίψα για τα χείλη της κι η φλόγα του είχαν αργήσει να σβήσουν. Μα τώρα πια χαλαρωμένος είχε ανοίξει ξανά το νου του αναζητώντας την εκλεκτή του. Η δράκαινα δεν έδειχνε να τον έχει συγχωρέσει για την πρωτύτερη διακοπή της επαφής τους, μα ήξερε εκείνος τον τρόπο να τη φέρει και πάλι στα νερά του. Ένα κορμί ήταν ο Μόρζαν με την κοκκινομάτα του· ένα κορμί κι ένα μυαλό, που έμελλε να ζήσουν ενωμένοι σ' αυτό τον κόσμο, είτε στον επόμενο. Όμοιοι και οι δύο μέσα στην τρέλα και στη φωτιά, ίδιοι στη δύναμη και τον τρόμο, να μοιράζονται την κοινή αγάπη για την επιβολή ή τη βία._

.*.*.*.*.*.

Πέρασαν ακόμα πολλές βδομάδες ζώντας στον κόσμο αυτού του μαγικού κάστρου, που στα μάτια της νεαρής χωριατοπούλας έμοιαζε παραμυθένιο. Οι πέτρινες κάμαρες, είτε ήσαν μεγάλες ή μικρές, ήσαν όλες ντυμένες με βαρύτιμα χαλιά στους τοίχους και τα πατώματα, ασημοκλωσμένα παραπετάσματα, πέτρινα σκαλιστά τζάκια και πολύτιμα έπιπλα. Οι συσσωρευμένοι θησαυροί του κάστρου αποτέλεσαν από την πρώτη κιόλας μέρα πόλο έλξης για την περιέργεια της Σελίνα και ο Μόρζαν τη γύριζε στις κάμαρες, δείχνοντάς της τους όλους, περιγράφοντας καμιά φορά ακόμα και την ιστορία τους. Όρισε στους υπηρέτες του να της φέρονται σαν στην κυρά τους κι ό,τι αυτή ζητούσε να της το παρέχουν πάραυτα. Έστησε περίπτερο στην αυλή μόλις αυτή το ζήτησε, για να βγαίνει η Σελίνα τις ζεστές μέρες να δροσίζεται. Διέταξε να φροντίσουν τα παρτέρια με τ' αγαπημένα της τριαντάφυλλα κι έφερε ως και κηπουρό απ' την πρωτεύουσα, να σχεδιάσει μια μυστική γωνιά στον κήπο, όπως εκείνη τη φαντάστηκε. Κρυμμένη ανάμεσα στους θάμνους, στολισμένη με κρήνη μαρμάρινη και στέρνα, η κρυφή αυτή γωνιά αποτελούσε τη χαρά της γυναίκας, που περνούσε εκεί αρκετό απ' το χρόνο της.

Η παρουσία της Σελίνα άλλαζε γοργά το χώρο γύρω του κι από ερημικό φρούριο το κάστρο με τη μαύρη πέτρα, γρήγορα γινόταν το παραμυθένιο παλάτι που εκείνη ονειρευόταν. Ο Μόρζαν την παρατηρούσε σιωπηλός να επεμβαίνει στη ζωή του με το νεανικό κέφι, τις ιδέες και το γέλιο της. Δεν είχε παρά να ζητήσει η Σελίνα το κάθε τι. Ένα του νεύμα στους υπηρέτες εξασφάλιζε τη συγκατάθεση του. Κι ο ίδιος έστεκε πάντα αμίλητος, σαν αμέτοχος στη χαρά της, πάντα τρομερός για τους άλλους, με το γαλανό του μάτι να στραφταλίζει παράξενα στην παρουσία της και το μαύρο πάντοτε σκοτεινιασμένο από άγνωστες, μύχιες σκέψεις.

Η Σελίνα χαιρόταν ως και την άγρια φύση γύρω απ' το κάστρο, που εύρισκε να ταιριάζει με την ιδιοσυγκρασία της. Τα άγρια, πυκνά δέντρα του δάσους κι η κλεισούρα του βουνού της Ραχοκοκαλιάς της θύμιζαν το χωριό όπου είχε δει το φως και μεγαλώσει. Οι χρυσές ακτίνες του ήλιου τις μέρες κι οι ασημένιες της σελήνης τα βράδια, έκαναν το τοπίο να φαίνεται μαγικό καθώς γυάλιζαν πάνω στα ήμερα νερά της μακρινής λίμνης. Η Σελίνα ρέμβαζε με τις ώρες απ' τα παράθυρα της κάμαράς της, ενώ σχεδίαζε με το νου της τη στιγμή που ο Μόρζαν θα την παρουσίαζε στην αυλή και το βασιλιά του. Ήταν σίγουρη πως μια μέρα αυτό θα γινόταν κι ήταν κάτι που ανέμενε με λαχτάρα.

Όσο τον ευχαριστούσε τις νύχτες, καινούρια χαρίσματα πλήθαιναν το πρωί τη συλλογή της. Τόσα πολλά και πολύτιμα, που είχαν αρχίσει πια να μην την εντυπωσιάζουν. Η ίδια χαιρόταν με την πληθωρική παρουσία του, με τον απαιτητικό και ξέφρενο έρωτά του, ακόμα και με το εκρηκτικό ταμπεραμέντο του. Χαιρόταν κι όταν τον έβλεπε να επιβάλει στους άλλους τη θέλησή του – καμιά φορά ακόμα και με βία – ή να επιδεικνύει την απεριόριστη δύναμή του. Στην ίδια όμως φερόταν ήπια, θα μπορούσε ακόμα να πει και μερικές φορές… ευγενικά. Ακόμα κι όταν ο Μόρζαν έπινε – και έπινε πολύ και συχνά – αυτό δεν φαινόταν να τον επηρεάζει όπως τους κοινούς ανθρώπους· τουναντίον, στη Σελίνα έδινε την εντύπωση πως ήταν κάτι που τον κρατούσε ευχαριστημένο και ήμερο. Υπήρχαν όμως κάποιες μέρες, που οι θυμοί κι η οργή του δράκου πύκνωναν. Ακούγονταν βρυχηθμοί κι αλυχτίσματα απ' το δρακοστάσιο, που έκαναν τους τοίχους του κάστρου να τρίζουν. Κι άλλες φορές πετούσε αυτός τριγύρω από τα τείχη ξερνώντας τη φωτιά της κόλασης και γκρεμίζοντας με τα νύχια τις επάλξεις. Τότε κι ο καβαλάρης εξαφανιζόταν για ώρες απ' τη συντροφιά της. Περνούσε τον καιρό του με το δράκο, είτε μόνος, κλεισμένος στο προσωπικό του άδυτο· και μερικές φορές η Σελίνα τον άκουγε να ουρλιάζει λέξεις μιας γλώσσας άγνωστης και να κομματιάζει πράγματα με το σπαθί του. Τέτοιες ώρες οι υπηρέτες έτρεμαν κι εξαφανίζονταν, η Σελίνα όμως ποτέ δεν τον είχε φοβηθεί ως τώρα. Τι είχε να φοβάται απ' αυτόν που αγκάλιαζε τις νύχτες;

Εκείνο το απόγευμα, η γυναίκα βολεύτηκε στο σαλονάκι της έχοντας στα γόνατα ανοιχτό κάποιο βιβλίο απ' τη μεγάλη βιβλιοθήκη του κάστρου. Το κείμενο φαινόταν ενδιαφέρον, αλλά η προσοχή της ήταν στραμμένη αλλού. Την προηγούμενη νύχτα, την ώρα που ο άρχοντάς της μοιραζόταν μαζί της το κρεβάτι της, του είχε πλάγια ζητήσει να πάνε μαζί ως την πρωτεύουσα. Αποτέλεσμα ήταν να εγκαταλείψει αυτός σε λίγο το δωμάτιο, για να εξαφανιστεί στο δρακοστάσιο παρέα με το δράκο του. Το ερχόμενο ήταν το πρώτο πρωινό που δεν κάθισε μαζί της στο τραπέζι. Ούτε και στο μεσημεριανό γεύμα φάνηκε, αν κι η Σελίνα έμαθε πως βρισκόταν μεν στο κάστρο, δεν είχε όμως ζητήσει τίποτε απ' τους υπηρέτες. Έφτασε το απόγευμα για να καταδεχτεί τη συντροφιά της και πάλι, μα από τη στιγμή που μπήκε στο δωμάτιο, η διάθεσή του ήταν ολοφάνερα βαριά. Της έριξε μια αδιάφορη ματιά κι άρχισε να βηματίζει σκεπτικός πάνω και κάτω, σαν κάτι πολύ σοβαρό να τον απασχολούσε. Κοντοστεκόταν, μουρμούριζε λόγια ακατάληπτα στην ίδια, για να ξαναρχίσει σε λίγο το διαρκές πηγαινέλα. Τέλος, εδώ και ώρα είχε αυτός στηθεί μπροστά στο παράθυρο, ακίνητος, αμίλητος, αγναντεύοντας το τοπίο που απλωνόταν απ' τα ριζά του κάστρου, ως πέρα στη λίμνη. Ίσως επικοινωνούσε με τον κόκκινο δράκο. Η Σελίνα τον είχε δει κι άλλες φορές έτσι σιωπηλό, να μοιάζει χαμένος από το εδώ και το τώρα, μα στην πραγματικότητα ο νους του επεξεργαζόταν σχέδια επί σχεδίων καθώς τα μοιράζονταν με το κτήνος. Αυτή ήταν η καλή περίπτωση, κατέληξε η γυναίκα και μακάρι να μην έβαζε με το νου του άλλα, δυσάρεστα γι' αυτήν πράγματα.

Η Σελίνα σούφρωσε τα χείλη μ' αυτή τη σκέψη και θυμήθηκε πως ήταν πια καιρός να αλλάξει σελίδα στο βιβλίο που κρατούσε στα χέρια της. Φρόντισε να κάνει ηχηρό τούτο το γύρισμα σελίδας, υπενθυμίζοντας στο Μόρζαν την παρουσία και κάποιου άλλου πίσω του, όταν η φωνή του άντρα ήχησε βροντερή μέσα στην κάμαρα.

'Για έλα εδώ, Σελίνα!'

Η γυναίκα παράτησε το βιβλίο που καμωνόταν πως διάβαζε, σηκώθηκε διστακτικά και πλησίασε αργά τον άρχοντά της, η προσοχή της τεντωμένη στο έπακρο. Από τη στιγμή που ακολούθησε το Μόρζαν στη ζωή του, δεν τον είχε καταλάβει ξανά τόσο δυσαρεστημένο μαζί της. Η Σελίνα τρόμαζε στην ιδέα ότι δεν ήξερε ποια θα ήταν η επόμενη αντίδρασή του.

Μόλις την ένιωσε εκείνος πλάι του και χωρίς να γυρίσει προς τη μεριά της, την άρπαξε απ' το 'να χέρι, την τράβηξε πάνω του και την κράτησε μπροστά του, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να βλέπει κι αυτή προς τα έξω. Με το άλλο μπράτσο του κολλημένο στο στήθος της, την έσφιξε δυνατά πάνω στο κορμί του. Μια αψιά μυρωδιά αντρικού ιδρώτα ανακατεμένη με την οσμή του δράκου χτύπησε τη μύτη της Σελίνα· η δική του μυρωδιά, που θα την ξεχώριζε με κλειστά μάτια και μέσα στο σκοτάδι, ανάμεσα σε χιλιάδες άλλους άντρες. Ποτέ, όσες φορές την πλησίαζε, αυτή η μυρωδιά δεν της ήταν δυσάρεστη. Τουναντίον, την εύρισκε ακόμα τόσο ελκυστική, όσο τη νύχτα που παράτησε το σπίτι και τον αδελφό της για να τον ακολουθήσει.

Ο Μόρζαν άφησε τον καρπό της και έδειξε προς τα έξω με μια κυκλωτική κίνηση του χεριού του, που περιλάμβανε το δάσος, τη λίμνη, τους γύρω λόφους.

'Κοίταξε καλά, γυναίκα, γύρω σου' πρόσταξε. 'Κοίτα και πες μου τι βλέπεις!'

Η Σελίνα δάγκωσε τα χείλη βάζοντας το νου της να δουλέψει και γρήγορα μάλιστα. Τι ήταν τώρα και τούτο πάλι; Ο Μόρζαν δεν ήταν απ' τους άντρες που θα κάθονταν έτσι να θαυμάζουν τη θέα. Ούτε κι εννοούσε να της δείχνει κάτι απ' την ιδιοκτησία του, γιατί πέραν του κάστρου, απ' το δάσος και τη λίμνη τίποτε δεν του ανήκε. Κάτι κρυφό, κάτι ύποπτο είχε στο νου του κι εκείνη όφειλε να προσέξει. Η ματιά της πέρασε από τα ασημιά νερά της λίμνης πέρα στον ορίζοντα, που το τελευταίο φως του ήλιου παιχνίδιζε πάνω τους, στα σκουρότερα χρώματα των δέντρων του δάσους, στους μακρινούς λόφους της δεξιάς πλευράς. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει κάτι διαφορετικό από τις άλλες φορές που είχε δει τη θέα απ' αυτό το παράθυρο, ούτε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τι μπορεί να είχε βάλει αυτή τη φορά ο Μόρζαν κατά νου και τη ρωτούσε. Με την καρδιά της να σφίγγεται προσπάθησε να κλέψει μια ματιά προς τα πάνω, μήπως και δει το ύφος στο πρόσωπό του ή προς τα πού έτρεχε το βλέμμα του. Εκείνος όμως την κράτησε δυνατότερα και πιο επίμονα στο στήθος του, δείχνοντας ότι η υπομονή του εξαντλείται. Η Σελίνα συγκεντρώθηκε σε μία τελευταία προσπάθεια.

'Βλέπω…' ξεκίνησε προσεκτικά 'τον κόσμο που βλέπει ένας δυνατός άρχοντας…'

'Χμ…'

Ο Μόρζαν την έσφιξε άγρια με ένα ίχνος δυσαρέσκειας, σημάδι ότι περίμενε άλλη, διαφορετική απόκριση. Η Σελίνα κατάλαβε ότι αυτή η απόκριση ήταν πολύ σημαντική για 'κείνον. Της φάνηκε ότι όλα μεταξύ τους, η σχέση τους, ο έρωτάς τους τελείωναν τώρα, αν δεν εύρισκε τη σωστή απάντηση. Η γυναίκα στήθηκε περήφανη. Όταν άφηνε το χωριό και το σπίτι της για να τον ακολουθήσει δεν είχε σκοπό να τελειώσει αυτή η περιπέτεια ούτε τόσο νωρίς ούτε τόσο άδοξα, ώστε συγκεντρώθηκε. Την άλλη στιγμή ο νους της Σελίνα φωτίστηκε. Δεν ήταν τυχαίο που πάντα οι συγχωριανοί της την παίνευαν για έξυπνη. Η ίδια θα το ονόμαζε διόραση. Αυτό που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ζητούσε ήταν πάντα εκεί πέρα, μπροστά στα μάτια της, στ' αριστερά του κάστρου προς τους πρόποδες του άγριου βουνού. Η Σελίνα χαμογέλασε σίγουρη πια για τον εαυτό της. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές που ρεμβάζοντας είχε αναρωτηθεί γι' αυτό κι η ίδια. Ήξερε αυτή τώρα την σωστή απάντηση.

'Βλέπω, άρχοντά μου, ένα λόφο, που στέκει μοναχικός απ' όλους τους άλλους.'

Το σφίξιμο πάνω στο στήθος της χαλάρωσε επιτρέποντάς της αβίαστες ανάσες.

'Και;'

'Πάνω στο λόφο στέκει μνημείο…' Η όλη αλλαγή της συμπεριφοράς του της έδινε να καταλάβει πως είχε πιάσει το σωστό νήμα.

'Λοιπόν;'

'Ένας τάφος!' Η Σελίνα θυμήθηκε ότι τον είχε δει μια φορά να κατευθύνεται προς αυτό το λόφο πετώντας με τον κόκκινο δράκο. Τι άλλο θα ήταν αν όχι κάτι το σημαντικό γι' αυτόν; Αποφάσισε να τραβήξει την τύχη της ως τα άκρα. 'Ο τάφος μιας γυναίκας!'

'Γυναίκας;' Ο Μόρζαν τη γύρισε απότομα κρατώντας της τους ώμους, κοιτάζοντάς την κατ' ευθείαν μεσ' στα μάτια.

'Ο τάφος μιας κυρίας!' πήρε θάρρος τώρα η Σελίνα. 'Κάποιας πολύ σημαντικής για τον άρχοντά μου.'

Ο άντρας την άφησε απότομα γυρνώντας για άλλη μια φορά προς τα έξω και μένοντας να κοιτάζει προς το λόφο με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα πίσω του. Δεν έδειξε την παραμικρή ευχαρίστηση ή δυσαρέσκεια για την απάντηση που του είχε δώσει, αλλά δεν πέρασε πολλή ώρα όταν γύρισε προς τη μεριά της και πάλι.

'Ετοίμασε τα πράγματά σου, Σελίνα' της είπε απλά. 'Φεύγουμε μαζί για την Ουρου'μπαίην, για το παλάτι του βασιλιά.'

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Ο Μέρταγκ, όταν μιλά για τους γονείς του στον Έραγκον, αναφέρει πως η Σελίνα ερωτεύτηκε το Μόρζαν, αλλά αυτός εκμεταλλεύτηκε αυτόν τον έρωτα, μόνο και μόνο γιατί τον ευχαριστούσε να την τυραννά και να την χρησιμοποιεί. Δεν αντιλέγω ότι έγιναν κι αυτά αργότερα. Έχω όμως να παρατηρήσω, ότι τις λίγες φορές που ο Μέρταγκ ζει με τους γονείς του, είναι μονάχα στην ηλικία των τριών ή το πολύ τεσσάρων χρόνων. Ποιο παιδί είναι σε θέση να κρίνει την ιδιαίτερη σχέση της μητέρας και του πατέρα του σ' αυτή την ηλικία; Ιδίως τη σχέση που προϋπήρχε πριν αυτό γεννηθεί; Νομίζω πως η γνώμη του δεν είναι παρά η γνώμη ενός κακοποιημένου παιδιού και περισσότερο μιλά η ουλή στην πλάτη του παρά ο ίδιος. Μιλά η απογοήτευσή του για έναν πατέρα που τον κακομεταχειρίστηκε, ή ακόμα είδε να κακομεταχειρίζεται τη μητέρα του πάνω στον παροξυσμό της τρέλας. Ο Μέρταγκ μιλά για κάποιον που πίστευε πως έγινε η αιτία να στερηθεί τη μητέρα του, που – όπως είναι φυσικό στην ηλικία αυτή – την αποζητούσε, έχοντάς της μεγάλη αδυναμία. Η γνώμη μου είναι πως όπως η Σελίνα ένιωσε αδυναμία και έλξη για το Μόρζαν – χρησιμοποιώντας τον κι εκείνη για να ανέλθει – το ίδιο και ο Μόρζαν από τη μεριά του ένιωσε έλξη και ίσως αδυναμία για τη νέα κοπέλα. Απλά εκφράστηκε με τον κτητικό τρόπο που ήξερε να εκφράζεται. Τέλος, η σχέση Μόρζαν – Σελίνα, τουλάχιστον στην αρχή της, δεν αποδίδεται περισσότερο στα βιβλία απ' ότι την αποδίδει η ίδια μας η φαντασία.

Η Άντζελα αναφέρει στον Έραγκον πως ο Μπρομ μία γυναίκα αγάπησε στη ζωή του κι ο έρωτάς του την κατέστρεψε. Κατ' αυτά, σκέφτηκα πως η Σελίνα θα μπορούσε να είναι και η πρώτη σχέση του Μόρζαν, μιας και δεν αναφέρεται αλλού κάτι διαφορετικό. Λαμβάνοντας υπ' όψιν μου και τον κτητικό χαρακτήρα της κόκκινης δράκαινας, είναι πιθανό ο Μόρζαν να μην είχε σχετιστεί με άλλη νωρίτερα. Επίσης, η ιδέα ότι οι δύο παλιοί φίλοι, που έγιναν οι χειρότεροι εχθροί, μοιράστηκαν την εύνοια μίας και μόνης γυναίκας στη ζωή τους – που τυγχάνει να είναι και το ίδιο πρόσωπο – με ιντριγκάρει.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	8. Νέα ζωή

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 8ο**

 **Νέα ζωή**

Η Σελίνα έγειρε με περιέργεια στο στηθαίο του πέτρινου εξώστη αφήνοντας το βλέμμα της να πλανηθεί στην πλακοστρωμένη αυλή, όπου οι άντρες του βασιλιά ασκούντο στο σπαθί ανά ζεύγη. Είχαν αρχίσει να συγκεντρώνονται πριν ακόμα ο ήλιος φανεί πίσω απ' τους μακρινούς, κατάφυτους λόφους, για να λούσει με το πρωινό φως του τη σκουρόχρωμη πέτρα πάνω στην οποία κροτούσαν τα μποτοφορεμένα τους πόδια και στάλαζε ο ιδρώτας απ' τα δερματοντυμένα πανωκόρμια τους. Τα ψηλά τείχη που περιέκλειαν αυτή την εσωτερική αυλή ενίσχυαν τη φασαρία, ώστε η κλαγγή των όπλων αντηχούσε ήδη στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της ακρόπολης. Η εξάσκηση στα όπλα συγκέντρωνε το ενδιαφέρον τόσο των αξιωματικών, όσο και των στρατιωτών του βασιλιά, που είχαν αφήσει από νωρίς το στρατώνα για να διεκδικήσουν το μερίδιό τους σ' αυτή τη δοκιμασία. Ξεσήκωνε ακόμα κι από τον πρωινό ύπνο τους όποιους ευγενείς και τις αφράτες κυρίες τους είχαν την ατυχία να απασχολούν διαμερίσματα στις εσωτερικές πτέρυγες του κάστρου.

Η Σελίνα είδε τον ίδιο το Μόρζαν να καταλαμβάνει το κέντρο του εσωτερικού αυτού χώρου της ακρόπολης, με μισή ντουζίνα αντιπάλους γύρω του να τον αντιμάχονται ταυτόχρονα. Αρκετοί από τους αξιωματικούς και τους στρατιώτες που έπαιρναν μέρος στην πρωινή εξάσκηση, ή ακόμα και οι βοηθοί υπηρέτες, είχαν ξεχαστεί στις άκρες της αυλής παρατηρώντας το δρακοκαβαλάρη να επιτίθεται στους ενάντιους, απολαμβάνοντας, σχολιάζοντας, ή ακόμα και αντιγράφοντας τις κινήσεις και το στυλ του. Το αυτί της Σελίνα έπιανε επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού, επιδοκιμασίες, παρότρυνση προς τους συντρόφους, ακόμα και μερικά φιλόδοξα στοιχήματα με την προοπτική μιας κάποιας νίκης. Η γυναίκα ήξερε εκ πείρας ότι οι αντίπαλοι του Μόρζαν δεν είχαν καμία ελπίδα επικράτησης, μιας και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης – εξασκημένος χρόνους ατελείωτους στο σπαθί και έχοντας αποκτήσει υπέρτατη μυϊκή δύναμη από την ένωσή του με το δράκο – πάντα τους κατέβαλε όλους. Είχε τύχει να παρακολουθήσει πολλές φορές το Μόρζαν να εξασκείται στην αυλή του δικού του κάστρου, κάτι που έκανε συχνά για να μην χάνει τη φόρμα του. Αν και γνώριζε πως οι λεπίδες που χρησιμοποιούντο κατά την εξάσκηση ήσαν στομωμένες με μαγεία, τα χτυπήματα του Μόρζαν ήσαν ικανά να σπάσουν κόκαλα. Πολλοί από τους υπηρέτες του είχαν αχρηστευτεί σε τέτοιου είδους εξάσκηση μαζί του. Τα στοιχήματα θα έπρεπε καλύτερα να αφορούν τη σωματική ακεραιότητα, ή μη, των επιτιθεμένων. Η Σελίνα βέβαια πρόσεξε πως οι επιθέσεις του Μόρζαν ήταν μεν όπως πάντα επιδέξιες, αλλά φρόντιζε αυτός να μετριάζει τη δύναμη των κτυπημάτων του, ώστε να μην προκαλέσει κάποια σοβαρή βλάβη. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης βρισκόταν στο παλάτι του βασιλιά του και τούτοι οι ξιφομάχοι ανήκαν στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Παρ' όλα αυτά, μέχρι το τέλος της ημέρας, όλοι τους θα μετρούσαν σωρεία από μώλωπες και κοψίματα στα καταπονημένα κορμιά τους. Η Σελίνα κρυφογέλασε με περηφάνια σαν σκέφτηκε πως το στοίχημα θα έπρεπε να αφορά το ποιος θα ξέφευγε απ' τη λεπίδα του Μόρζαν με τις λιγότερες αβαρίες.

Η γυναίκα ένιωσε τις πρώτες ακτίνες του πρωινού ήλιου που έπεσαν στον εξώστη να ζεσταίνουν ευχάριστα τα γυμνά της μπράτσα, κάνοντας το απαλό χνούδι που τα κάλυπτε να γυαλίζει. Μαθημένη στην έκθεση στο ηλιόφως, από τα πολλά χρόνια που είχε περάσει στο ύπαιθρο δουλεύοντας τη φάρμα, δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτα στις λεπτεπίλεπτες αρχόντισσες της αυλής που, με την κατάλευκη σαν του ψαριού σάρκα τους, κρύβονταν απ' το φως. Η Σελίνα καμάρωνε για τον υγιή, σταρένιο τόνο της επιδερμίδας της, που θύμιζε χρυσαφένια λιβάδια αθέριστου σταριού κάτω από τις ήπια ζεστές ακτίνες του ήλιου ενός ανοιξιάτικου απομεσήμερου. Ακούμπησε το πηγούνι στα σταυρωμένα της χέρια κι απόμεινε να θαυμάζει τον άρχοντά της καθώς τους κατατρόπωνε όλους με περισσή ευκολία. Η Σελίνα θα είχε ήδη φωνάξει υπέρ του, ρίχνοντας το μεταξωτό, αρωματισμένο της φουλάρι στην αυλή για 'κείνον – όπως πολλές άλλες φορές είχε κάνει στην αυλή του δικού του κάστρου, για να τον δει μετά να το σηκώνει και με μια έκφραση έκδηλης ικανοποίηση να το δένει επιδεικτικά στο μπράτσο του. Δυστυχώς όμως για 'κείνη, η παρουσία της στο εξώστη έπρεπε να μείνει κρυφή, μιας κι εκείνο το πρωί είχε παρακούσει τις εντολές του.

Κόντευε σούρουπο όταν προσγειώθηκαν για πρώτη φορά στο παλάτι του βασιλιά. Πρώτα ο Μόρζαν την είχε γυρίσει επιδεικτικά ένα γύρω πάνω απ' την πόλη, πετώντας χαμηλά πάνω στη ράχη του κόκκινου δράκου του και δείχνοντάς της από ψηλά το κάθε τι που άξιζε τον κόπο να δει. Καθ' οδόν προς την πρωτεύουσα είχε επικοινωνήσει αυτός με τον πιστό υπηρέτη του, που ζούσε πάντα στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ώστε μόλις έφτασαν βρήκαν τα διαμερίσματα που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης απασχολούσε πανέτοιμα και μια ντουζίνα υπηρέτες και παρατρεχάμενους – αποσπασμένους αποκλειστικά για τις δικές του ανάγκες – παραταγμένους να περιμένουν τις διαταγές του. Η Σελίνα ενθουσιάστηκε με την πολυτέλεια και τον άπλετο χώρο των δωματίων, καθώς και με τις ευκολίες που αυτά παρείχαν. Το κάστρο του Μόρζαν μπορεί να έκρυβε ανέσεις και θησαυρούς, αλλά σαν το παλάτι της πρωτεύουσας δεν ήταν. Ακόμα και οι λιβρέες των υπηρετών αντιπαραβάλλονταν στην πολυτέλεια με τα ενδύματα των κυρίων τους.

Το ιδιαίτερο δείπνο με το βασιλιά που ακολούθησε – όπου ο Μόρζαν την παρουσίασε στον κύριο κι αφέντη του – την άφησε με τις καλύτερες εντυπώσεις. Ο βασιλιάς δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτε με την εικόνα που είχε στο μυαλό της γι' αυτόν όσο ζούσε στο χωριό· την εικόνα ενός απομονωμένου και συνάμα τρομερού μονάρχη. Ούτε και θύμιζε σε τίποτα τις τρομακτικές ιστορίες που είχε ακούσει να λέγονται σχετικά με το άτομό του από τους χωριάτες του Κάρβαχωλ. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν ένας επιβλητικός άντρας, που φαινόταν λίγο παραπάνω από κάποιον που μόλις είχε κλείσει τα σαράντα του χρόνια, πλατύστερνος και γεροδεμένος, με ελάχιστα γκρίζους κροτάφους και δέρμα στο χρώμα του θαμπωμένου χαλκού. Ενέπνεε δέος με τη δύναμη και τη μεγαλοπρέπειά του, αλλά ταυτόχρονα και θαυμασμό για τις γνώσεις και την ευγένειά του. Η Σελίνα είχε παραμείνει σκυμμένη σε βαθιά υπόκλιση μπροστά στα πόδια του, όσο ο Μόρζαν μιλούσε μαζί του στην ίδια εκείνη άγνωστη γι' αυτή γλώσσα, που μερικές φορές χρησιμοποιούσε. Κατόπιν ο βασιλιάς είχε απευθύνει το λόγο στην γυναίκα, επιτρέποντάς της να σηκωθεί· την είχε καλωσορίσει στην κατοικία του και με λίγα κι απλά λόγια είχε ευλογήσει την ένωσή της με τον φίλο και δεξί του χέρι. Το δείπνο που ακολούθησε ήταν ονειρώδες, ξεπερνώντας ακόμα και τις μεγαλύτερες προσδοκίες της νέας γυναίκας. Όχι τόσο για τα πλούσια εδέσματα και τον περίλαμπρο στολισμό του τραπεζιού. Αυτά η Σελίνα λίγο-πολύ τα είχε ξαναζήσει στις μεγάλες πολιτείες και στο κάστρο του Μόρζαν. Ονειρεμένος ήταν γι' αυτήν ο λόγος που έρεε απ' τα χείλη του βασιλιά της, κάνοντάς την να τον θαυμάσει τόσο, όσο ποτέ δεν είχε θαυμάσει το λιγομίλητο και μονοκόμματο Μόρζαν. Αν ο Μόρζαν ήξερε να της επιβάλλεται με τη δυναμική παρουσία και τη αρρενωπότητά του, με τον τραχύ και ωμό ερωτισμό του, ο βασιλιάς ήταν το ίδιο ικανός στην επιβολή – ίσως ακόμα περισσότερο – με την αρχοντική χάρη, το μελίρρυτο λόγο και τις γνώσεις, που απλόχερα μοιραζόταν με τους καλεσμένους του. Μα και η έξυπνη και πάντα ετοιμόλογη χωριατοπούλα του Κάρβαχωλ, είχε καταφέρει να ανταποκριθεί τέλεια στο ρόλο της αυλικής κυρίας. Οι γεμάτες χάρη και αβρότητα κινήσεις της, τα αμυγδαλωτά, αθώα μάτια και τα γλυκά της χαμόγελα, καθώς και τα λιτά αλλά έξυπνα σχόλιά της, τράβηξαν την προσοχή του μονάρχη, ώστε να προκαλέσουν τους επαίνους του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εμπνευσμένος απ' την παρουσία της, ξεδίπλωσε μπροστά στους δύο καλεσμένους του ένα κόσμο μαγικό – η Αλαγαισία όπως την φανταζόταν στο μέλλον – και ήταν τέτοια η δύναμη του λόγου και η πειθώς του, ώστε στο τέλος της βραδιάς η Σελίνα είχε γίνει η πιστότερη υπήκοός του.

Την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα, επηρεασμένος από τις χάρες της, ικανοποιημένος για την επιδοκιμασία του αφέντη του όσον αφορά τη σχέση του μαζί της και γεμάτος ευφορία από το εξαίρετο κρασί της παλατιανής κάβας, ο Μόρζαν την κατέκτησε με περισσή ορμή και παράφορο πάθος. Έμεινε μαζί της μέχρι και το πρωινό γεύμα – που για πρώτη φορά μοιράστηκαν στο κρεβάτι τους – ώστε η Σελίνα να νοιώσει την υπέρτατη ευτυχία.

Την πρώτη όμως εκείνη εντύπωση από τον ερχομό της στο παλάτι έμελλε ν' ακολουθήσει σε λίγο η απογοήτευση.

Όπως πολύ γρήγορα διαπίστωσε, παρ' ότι η παρουσία της ήταν ευχάριστη στο βασιλιά της, η αυλή των ευγενών εξακολουθούσε και επρόκειτο να εξακολουθεί να είναι γι' αυτή απαγορευμένος χώρος. Ο Μόρζαν την διαβεβαίωσε ότι είναι κάτι που γίνεται για τη δική τους προστασία και μόνο. Ο ίδιος είχε πολλούς κρυφούς εχθρούς που προφανώς ανά πάσα στιγμή καραδοκούσαν για να τον βλάψουν. Δεν θα ήταν η αδύναμη Σελίνα ο καλύτερος τρόπος να χτυπήσουν έμμεσα τον ισχυρό άρχοντα; Δεν θα μπορούσε η ύπαρξή της και μόνο πλάι του, η γνώση τρίτων ότι μοιράζεται μαζί του τη ζωή της, να βλάψει την ίδια; Στο παράπονό της ότι τουλάχιστον μία ντουζίνα υπηρέτες τους είχαν δει να καταφθάνουν μαζί, να μοιράζονται τα ίδια δωμάτια, ακόμα και το ίδιο κρεβάτι, εκείνος τη διαβεβαίωνε ότι όλοι του οι υπηρέτες ήσαν ορκισμένοι στην εχεμύθεια όσον αφορούσε τον αφέντη τους. Κανένας απ' αυτούς δεν επρόκειτο να φλυαρήσει για την ύπαρξή της. Η Σελίνα δεν είχε τίποτε να φοβάται από αυτούς τους υπηρέτες, φτάνει να παρέμενε διαρκώς στα δωμάτιά του, ιδίως να μη διανοηθεί να τριγυρίσει μονάχη μέσα στο κάστρο, παρά μόνο κάτω από την επίβλεψή του και την παρουσία του· για να βγει δε μέσα στην πόλη, ούτε λόγος.

Η γυναίκα είχε εδώ και καιρό μάθει να κρύβει τα κατσουφιάσματα και τις μικροδυσαρέσκειές της. Καμώθηκε υπακοή και χαρά, πόσο μάλλον που ο Μόρζαν για να την ευχαριστήσει, την εφοδίασε με ένα όμορφο δώρο. Ένα λαμπερό πετράδι δεμένο σε χρυσή αλυσίδα, που κατά τα λεγόμενά του έπρεπε να φέρει στο λαιμό όλες τις ώρες που ο ίδιος δεν ήταν στο πλευρό της. Η προστασία γι' αυτήν, που υπήρχε κρυμμένη στο πετράδι, ήταν αρκετή να την φυλάξει από όποιον επίδοξο δολοφόνο θα μπορούσε να προσπεράσει τα προστατευτικά ξόρκια που ασφάλιζαν τα δωμάτιά του, ή τη δεξιοσύνη στα όπλα κάποιων ικανών υπηρετών του.

Να γιατί η Σελίνα όφειλε να παραμείνει αθέατη απ' τον άρχοντά της. Η δυσαρέσκειά του θα ήταν μεγάλη, αν αυτός ανακάλυπτε ότι, την ώρα που ο ίδιος ήταν αλλού απασχολημένος, εκείνη είχε βρει την ευκαιρία να βγει στον εξώστη. Και μπορεί η δυσαρέσκειά του να μην είχε άμεσο αποδέκτη αυτή την ίδια, αλλά η Σελίνα μπορούσε να καταλάβει καλά την επισφαλή θέση των υπηρετών του. Η γυναίκα βέβαια πίστευε πως ο φόβος τους για μια πιθανή τιμωρία θα κρατούσε όλων τα στόματα κλειστά γι' αυτή τη σύντομη αποκοτιά της. Η ώρα εξ άλλου ήταν πολύ πρωινή για απρόσμενες συναντήσεις με τους ευγενείς, που συνήθως ξυπνούσαν αργά. Η Σελίνα, όχι μόνο είχε φορέσει το προστατευτικό μενταγιόν που ο Μόρζαν της είχε χαρίσει, αλλά επιπλέον πρόσεξε κι έναν από τους νεαρούς υπηρέτες του – άριστο ξιφομάχο κατά τα λεγόμενά του κι επιφορτισμένο με την προστασία της – να την έχει πάρει διακριτικά το κατόπι σαν σκιά ως τον εξώστη. Ο Τόρνακ, έτσι είχε ακούσει να τον αποκαλούν οι άλλοι, στεκόταν αθέατος ανάμεσα στην κόγχη που διαμόρφωναν δύο σκαλιστές κολώνες, χωρίς να τη χάνει απ' τα μάτια· το χέρι του παρέμενε σφιγμένο στη λαβή του μακριού σπαθιού του, που όλες τις ώρες φύλαγε πανέτοιμο στο πλευρό του.

Η Σελίνα χαλάρωσε. Οι φωνές των αντρών απ' την αυλή διέσπασαν την προσοχή της από τις πρόσφατες αναμνήσεις. Τώρα σχεδόν όλοι οι ξιφομάχοι είχαν σταματήσει να εξασκούνται μεταξύ τους και η προσοχή τους ήταν αποκλειστικά και μόνο στραμμένη στην κεντρική ομάδα του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στους έξι πρώτους ενάντιους – που ολοφάνερα είχαν κουραστεί ήδη απ' την προσπάθεια – είχαν έρθει να προστεθούν ακόμα τέσσερις από τους πιο ικανούς. Με μια γοργή κίνηση, που θύμισε στη Σελίνα την ταχύτητα και τη χάρη ενός αγριόγατου, ο Μόρζαν επετέθη ξανά. Είχε καταφέρει να κρατήσει τους άντρες έξω απ' την κυκλωτική κίνηση του σπαθιού του, αλλά τώρα μ' αυτή την επίθεση διέσπασε το ενιαίο μέτωπό τους βγαίνοντας με επιδεξιότητα έξω απ' τον κλοιό τους.

'Καταπληκτικός δεν είναι, μ' αυτή τη δύναμη και τη δεξιότητα που τον διακατέχει;'

Η Σελίνα τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη, για να διαπιστώσει ότι ακριβώς πίσω της στεκόταν ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς ακολουθούμενος σε μικρή απόσταση απ' τους φρουρούς του. Η δυνατή κλαγγή των όπλων και οι φωνές στην αυλή είχαν σκεπάσει τον ήχο που οι σιδερόφρακτοι ιππότες του Γκαλμπατόριξ προκαλούσαν καθώς κινούντο με στρατιωτικό βηματισμό στους διαδρόμους του κάστρου – ήχος που προειδοποιούσε τους πάντες για την έλευσή του. Η Σελίνα έκλινε βαθιά το γόνυ φέρνοντας ταυτόχρονα το ένα χέρι στο στήθος και κρατώντας το άλλο χαριτωμένα σε μικρή απόσταση απ' το σώμα· το βλέμμα χαμηλωμένο μπροστά στην παρουσία του μονάρχη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έτεινε το γαντοφορεμένο του χέρι μπροστά στο πρόσωπό της γυναίκας, καλώντας την να σηκωθεί. Εκείνη ακούμπησε τα ακροδάκτυλα του δεξιού της απαλά στο δείκτη του βασιλικού χεριού καθώς ανυψώθηκε με χάρη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ την οδήγησε και πάλι στον εξώστη, να σταθεί αυτή τη φορά ολοφάνερα πλάι του, όσο τα σκουρόχρωμα μάτια του κατόπτευαν τον αγώνα κάτω στην αυλή. Το θέαμα των μαχητών του έδειχνε να τον ευχαριστεί υπέρμετρα, ώστε άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα συγκρατημένο γέλιο ικανοποίησης.

'Σελίνα!' χωρίς να γυρίσει καν να την κοιτάξει παρέμεινε με την προσοχή φαινομενικά στραμμένη στο κέντρο της αυλής, τα δάχτυλα του γαντοφορεμένου του χεριού να παίζουν ένα ρυθμικό ταμπούρλο – μίμηση των βημάτων των ξιφομάχων – πάνω στον πέτρινο εξώστη. 'Είσαι πιστή στον άρχοντά σου; Είσαι πιστή στο βασιλιά σου;'

'Μεγαλειότατε,' η γυναίκα στράφηκε προς αυτόν που της απηύθυνε το λόγο, παρατηρώντας για πρώτη φορά το δυναμικό προφίλ του 'ως και τη ζωή μου θα έδινα για τον αγαπημένο άρχοντά μου και το βασιλιά μου.' Τα μάγουλα της Σελίνα κοκκίνισαν ελαφρά σαν θυμήθηκε τη χθεσινή της νύχτα με το δρακοκαβαλάρη. Τα γεμάτα πάθος φιλιά του την είχαν αφήσει ξάγρυπνη ως και μετά τα μεσάνυχτα. Αυτό που έλεγε, εκείνη τη στιγμή το πίστευε και το εννοούσε.

'Χμ…' Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είχε στρέψει ακόμα προς τη μεριά της, η προσοχή του επικεντρωμένη στην ανεπιτυχή επίθεση των δέκα εναντίων του Μόρζαν. Έπειτα από μερικά λεπτά σιωπής και ενώ ο Μόρζαν είχε και πάλι αντικρούσει όλους τους αντιπάλους του και η Σελίνα αναμασήσει τη σημασία της ερώτησής του, καθώς και της δικής της απάντησης, ο βασιλιάς συνέχισε. 'Ο άρχοντας Μόρζαν έχει πολλούς εχθρούς – πράγμα φυσικό για κάποιον με τη δική του αξία και τη θέση του στο πλευρό μου. Οι τιποτένιοι, αγαπητή μου, όταν δεν μπορούν ή δε θέλουν να υπηρετήσουν το βασιλιά τους ισάξια με τους πιστούς του υπηρέτες, στρέφονται εναντίων όσων του είναι χρήσιμοι και εναντίων όσων αυτός περιβάλει με την εμπιστοσύνη του. Ο άρχοντας Μόρζαν, όπως πιθανώς γνωρίζεις, είναι ο πιο έμπιστός μου· εδώ και πολλούς χρόνους ο μόνος πραγματικός μου φίλος. Αυτός είναι και ο κυριότερος λόγος που η ζωή του διαρκώς βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο.'

Η Σελίνα ανέμενε σιωπηλή τα συμπεράσματα του βασιλικού συνειρμού κι αυτής της εξομολόγησης. Γιατί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ αποφάσισε να της μιλήσει ξαφνικά για όλα αυτά, τα σχετικά με την προσωπική του φιλία με το Μόρζαν και με τους εχθρούς του; Ήθελε μήπως να την τρομάξει; Ήθελε να την απομακρύνει από κοντά του και το έφερνε με πλάγιο τρόπο; Η καρδιά της γυναίκας γέμισε αγωνία. Μέχρι στιγμής όσες φορές είχε συναντήσει το βασιλιά, με την παρουσία του Μόρζαν πάντα, δεν είχε δείξει αυτός την παραμικρή μορφή δυσαρέσκειας για το πρόσωπό της· το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Η γυναίκα δάγκωσε προβληματισμένη το πλαϊνό της γλώσσας μέσα στο στόμα της, αναγκάζοντας τον εαυτό της να παραμείνει το ίδιο σιωπηλή και ψύχραιμη, σε ότι κι αν επρόκειτο να ακολουθήσει. Ένας-ένας οι ξιφομάχοι κάτω στην αυλή παραδίδονταν στον άρχοντά της, γονατίζοντας μπροστά του σε αναγνώριση της υπέρτατης αξίας του. Οι υπόλοιποι παρατηρητές του αγώνα επευφημούσαν αυτόν και το δράκο του. Η Σελίνα σκέφτηκε ότι τώρα θα ήταν η σωστή ώρα να τρυπώσει βιαστικά πίσω στα διαμερίσματα του Μόρζαν, αν ο βασιλιάς δεν την απασχολούσε στον εξώστη.

'Αγαπητό μου παιδί, θα σε συνοδεύσω εγώ πίσω στα διαμερίσματά σου.'

Μ' ένα ελαφρό μειδίαμα στα χείλη, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έτεινε στη γυναίκα ευγενικά το μπράτσο. Η Σελίνα πιο πολύ μάντεψε παρά αισθάνθηκε, ότι ο βασιλιάς γνώριζε καλά τις μύχιες σκέψεις και τους φόβους που τριγύριζαν στο μυαλό της κι αυτό της προκάλεσε εκνευρισμό κι ανησυχία, που πολύ επιδέξια φρόντισε να κρύψει πίσω από ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο. Ακούμπησε ελαφρά το χέρι πάνω στο βασιλικό μανίκι κι ακολούθησε τα αργά βήματα του μονάρχη· οι τέσσερις σιδερόφρακτοι φρουροί του προπορεύτηκαν, οι άλλοι τέσσερις ακολούθησαν μερικά βήματα πίσω τους.

Η πομπή δεν είχε ακόμα προσπεράσει τις δύο σκαλιστές κολώνες που έκρυβαν στη σκιά τους το σώμα του νεαρού υπηρέτη, όταν αίφνης στο χέρι του Γκαλμπατόριξ άστραψε ατσάλινο στιλέτο με κατεύθυνση το λαιμό της Σελίνα. Σαν γοργή σαΐτα τινάχτηκε ο Τόρνακ απ' την κρυψώνα του· σαν θώρακα όρθωσε το παράστημά του ανάμεσα σ' αυτήν και το βασιλικό στιλέτο. Χωρίς να διανοηθεί να τραβήξει το σπαθί εναντίων του βασιλιά του, πρόσφερε πρόθυμα το δικό του λαιμό στην κόψη της λεπίδας. Πρώτα θα χανόταν αυτός, ο επιφορτισμένος με την προστασία της και κατόπιν η όμορφη κυρά του. Ο βασιλιάς γέλασε καταχθόνια θηκαρώνοντας και πάλι το κοφτερό στιλέτο. Τα μάτια του γυάλισαν παράξενα όταν υποχρέωσε με ένα του νεύμα τον υπηρέτη να παραμερίσει, για να δώσει ξανά το μπράτσο του στη Σελίνα που είχε χλομιάσει απ' τον τρόμο.

'Βλέπεις, αγαπητή μου, ο κίνδυνος πάντα παραμονεύει σε κάθε στροφή της ζωής μας, χωρίς να γνωρίζουμε πότε και πού θα μας χτυπήσει. Γι' αυτό κι εμείς οφείλουμε να είμαστε πάντα έτοιμοι.' Η ματιά του βασιλιά δεν καταδέχτηκε να στρέψει πάνω στον υπηρέτη, που παρά το νεύμα του τολμούσε να στέκεται ακόμα τόσο κοντά, ακριβώς πλάι στη Σελίνα. 'Ο άρχοντάς μας, ο Μόρζαν, πολύ σωστά έχει προνοήσει για την προστασία σου, τοποθετώντας κάποιον άξιο κοντά σου,' της δήλωσε 'αλλά όπως και μόνη σου είδες, αυτό δεν είναι από μόνο του αρκετό. Ο πιστός σου υπηρέτης θα μπορούσε ίσως να σε προστατέψει, ανάλογα με το ποιος θα ήταν ο εχθρός σου.' Με μία απότομη κίνηση του χεριού του ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τίναξε πέρα τους τέσσερις σιδερόφρακτους ιππότες του που είχαν προηγηθεί απ' τον ίδιο και τη Σελίνα· πανοπλίες κροτάλισαν πάνω στην πέτρα του σκοτεινού διαδρόμου και βογκητά πόνου ακούστηκαν από τους πεσμένους άντρες. 'Αυτό με κάνει ν' αναρωτιέμαι, είμαι εγώ αρκετά προστατευμένος; Αυτοί οι τέσσερις πρέπει να τιμωρηθούν παραδειγματικά. Κάποιος δούλος βρέθηκε μπροστά στο δρόμο του βασιλιά τους, τον προσπέρασαν χωρίς να τον ελέγξουν.'

'Μεγαλειότατε,' η Σελίνα υποκλίθηκε και πάλι ταπεινά, η φωνή της παράξενα ήρεμη μετά από τέτοιο φόβο. 'Ο πιστός υπηρέτης του άρχοντά μου – και δικός σας – στεκόταν διακριτικά στο ίδιο σημείο εδώ και πολλή ώρα προστατεύοντάς με. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι οι φρουροί σας γνώριζαν από πριν πως δεν αποτελούσε για σας κανένα κίνδυνο. Εκλιπαρώ τη μεγαλοθυμία και τον οίκτο σας απέναντί τους.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ την σήκωσε και πάλι τοποθετώντας ο ίδιος το λεπτό της χέρι για μια ακόμη φορά στο μπράτσο του. Με ελαφρά, καθησυχαστικά κτυπηματάκια της παλάμης του πάνω στον καρπό της, άρχισε να βαδίζει αργά μαζί της προσπερνώντας τους πεσμένους φρουρούς. Οι τέσσερις που παρέμειναν ορθοί χωρίστηκαν, δύο μπροστά και δύο ν' ακολουθούν πίσω τους. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, ο Τόρνακ χώθηκε θαρρετά ανάμεσα στους δύο που έπονταν.

'Αγαπητή Σελίνα,' ο λόγος του βασιλιά βγήκε μακρόσυρτα αργός, το ύφος του συμβουλευτικό, θα μπορούσε κανείς να το θεωρήσει και πατρικό ακόμα. Σαν να απευθυνόταν σ' ένα μικρό, ανίδεο παιδί που για πρώτη φορά είχε παραστρατήσει κι η πράξη του απαιτούσε τη νουθεσία κι όχι την τιμωρία του, απευθύνθηκε στη νέα γυναίκα. 'Το ότι δεν κινδυνεύω απ' τον συγκεκριμένο υπηρέτη, το γνώριζα κι εγώ ο ίδιος. Πες μου όμως, τι θα είχε υπάρξει για σένα καλύτερο παράδειγμα για να καταλάβεις τους κινδύνους στους οποίους εκτίθεσαι – εσύ κι ο άρχοντάς σου – αν όχι το παράδειγμα που μόλις βίωσες; Ο άρχοντας Μόρζαν γνωρίζει πολύ καλά, ότι από μένα δεν κινδυνεύεις ούτε εσύ, ούτε εκείνος. Οφείλει όμως να σε προετοιμάσει κατάλληλα, ώστε να κατέχεις τρόπους να προφυλάσσεις τον εαυτό σου. Να είσαι σε θέση να υπηρετείς τον ίδιο ενάντια στους εχθρούς του και κατ' επέκταση εμένα, το βασιλέα του. Θα πρέπει ακόμα να σε διδάξει, αγαπητό μου παιδί, πως ο τυχών οίκτος προς τον εχθρό σου, δεν είναι κάτι περισσότερο απ' την τροφή που τον δυναμώνει. Θα πρέπει λοιπόν να σε ρωτήσω ξανά, Σελίνα! Είσαι πιστή στον άρχοντά σου; Είσαι πιστή στο βασιλιά σου;' Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στάθηκε έξω από την είσοδο των δωματίων του Μόρζαν, τα σκούρα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν με υπεροπτικό ύφος μέσα στα μάτια της γυναίκας. 'Είσαι άξια, Σελίνα, να ζεις στο πλευρό του δυνατότερου άρχοντα ανάμεσα σε όλους της Αλαγαισίας;'

Η γυναίκα αντιγύρισε θαρρετά το βλέμμα του βασιλιά της, ο πρότερος φόβος της τελείως καθησυχασμένος.

'Η απάντησή μου είναι και πάντα θα είναι η ίδια, μεγαλειότατε. Θα έδινα ακόμα και τη ζωή μου για να υπηρετήσω τον άρχοντά μου και το βασιλιά μου. Θα έκανα τα πάντα για να τους προστατέψω ενάντια στους εχθρούς τους.'

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ της χαμογέλασε εμψυχωτικά.

'Τότε, αγαπητή Σελίνα, αυτό μένει να αποδειχθεί. Θα πρέπει να γνωρίζεις ότι όποιος με υπηρετεί πιστά, ανάλογα μεγάλη είναι και η ανταμοιβή του. Ο άρχοντάς σου θα έχει τις εντολές του από μένα τον ίδιο για την προετοιμασία και την εκπαίδευσή σου. Αν επιτύχεις την αποστολή σου, γνώριζε πως η θέση σου στην αυλή μου θα είναι η ισχυρότερη που είχε ποτέ γυναίκα. Όλοι οι ευγενείς της Αλαγαισίας θα γονατίζουν με σεβασμό μπροστά σου και οι δυνατοί αυτού του κόσμου θα ζηλεύουν τη δύναμή σου.'

Τα μάτια της Σελίνα άστραψαν από χαρά. Μία αξιοζήλευτη θέση στην αυλή του βασιλιά ήταν αυτό που εδώ και καιρό ονειρευόταν. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη θα ορκιζόταν πίστη στον Γκαλμπατόριξ και το σκοπό του· θα έφερνε εις πέρας την όποια αποστολή της ανέθεταν· θα εκπαιδευόταν με μεγάλη χαρά ώστε να είναι ικανή να προστατεύει τον εαυτό της. Ο νους της γέμιζε από τις υποσχέσεις της δόξας, από τις εικόνες της δύναμης που ο βασιλιάς είχε ξετυλίξει μπροστά στα μάτια της. Παρακολούθησε τις πλάτες των σιδερόφρακτων ιπποτών του καθώς απομακρύνονταν στο βάθος του διαδρόμου συνοδεύοντάς τον, μέχρι που χάθηκαν απ' τα μάτια της. Χαμογελώντας ευχαριστημένη από τον εαυτό της προσπέρασε τον υπηρέτη – που από το πρωί είχε γίνει η δεύτερη σκιά της – και μπήκε στα διαμερίσματα του Μόρζαν. Ήταν έτοιμη να διατάξει τις γυναίκες της να ετοιμάσουν το λουτρό για την ίδια και τον άρχοντά της, που όπου να 'ταν θα γύριζε από την πρωινή του εξάσκηση την αυλή, όταν μια άγνωστη φωνή διέκοψε τη βιασύνη της.

'Κυρά μου…'

Η Σελίνα γύρισε για να δει το νεαρό ξιφομάχο-φρουρό της πεσμένο στο ένα γόνατο, το κεφάλι του σκυμμένο από ντροπή. Παραξενεύτηκε σαν της μίλησε χωρίς να του έχει απευθύνει το λόγο εκείνη πρώτα. Ήταν κάτι που, απ' όσο θυμόταν, κανένας δεν είχε ποτέ τολμήσει.

'Τι συμβαίνει;' ρώτησε απότομα. Ο Μόρζαν από λεπτό σε λεπτό θα έμπαινε στο δωμάτιο. Η παρουσία αυτού του νέου ήταν ενόχληση.

Χωρίς να σηκώσει τα μάτια ο Τόρνακ συνέχισε αυτά που είχε να πει.

'Απέτυχα, κυρά, να σε προστατέψω και πρέπει να τιμωρηθώ γι' αυτή μου την αποτυχία.'

Περήφανη η κορμοστασιά της Σελίνα στήθηκε ανάμεσα στης γυναίκες της. Φαντάστηκε για μια στιγμή την οργή του Μόρζαν… Αν μάθαινε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πως παράκουσε τις εντολές του και πως τριγύρισε μονάχη στο κάστρο τολμώντας να εμφανιστεί ως και στον εξώστη, πάνω απ' την αυλή της εξάσκησης… Σίγουρα έπρεπε να περιμένει μία γενναία δόση θυμού, που θα ξεσπούσε, αν όχι πάνω της, πάνω σ' αυτόν τον νέο· κάτι που ο γενναίος Τόρνακ δεν το άξιζε. Η Σελίνα μιμήθηκε το ηγεμονικό ύφος που είχε δει να παίρνει ενίοτε ο Μόρζαν, οσάκις απευθυνόταν σε κατώτερους.

'Με προστάτεψες καλά' του δήλωσε. 'Έγινες η ασπίδα ανάμεσα σ' εμένα και το στιλέτο που απείλησε τη ζωή μου. Άσχετα αν δεν γινόταν να σηκώσεις όπλο ενάντια στο βασιλιά σου.'

Τα μάτια του νέου εξακολουθούσαν να είναι χαμηλωμένα στο πάτωμα καθώς ο ίδιος παρέμενε γονατιστός μπροστά της, σημάδι πως δεν απέτιε στον εαυτό του τη χάρη που του απένειμε η κυρά του. Τ' αυτιά της Σελίνα έπιασαν ένα νέο θόρυβο από τα βάθη του διαδρόμου, έξω απ' το δωμάτιο. Αν ήταν ο Μόρζαν με τους υπηρέτες του που έρχονταν τώρα… Πλησίασε τον ξιφομάχο κι άγγιξε απαλά τον ώμο του με τ' ακροδάκτυλά της.

'Άκουσε προσεκτικά! Ο άρχοντάς σου δεν πρέπει να ξέρει πως ήμουν σήμερα το πρωί στον εξώστη. Ίσως το μάθει από τον ίδιο το βασιλιά, αλλά σίγουρα όχι από σένα. Υπάκουσε, κράτα το μυστικό μου κι ας θεωρήσουμε αυτό το συμβάν λήξαν. Εμπρός! Εξαφανίσου τώρα!'

Χωρίς δεύτερη λέξη, ο Τόρνακ έσκυψε περισσότερο, έπιασε την άκρη απ' το μακρύ φόρεμά της και, φέρνοντάς την ως τα χείλη του, τη φίλησε. Κατόπιν, με γοργό βηματισμό βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο, για να παραμείνει στο διπλανό κατά τις εντολές του, μέχρι να εμφανιστεί ο άρχοντάς του.

.*.

Έτσι η όμορφη Σελίνα στρατολογήθηκε στην υπηρεσία του Μόρζαν και του βασιλιά του, να τους υπηρετήσει όπου και όπως εκείνοι νόμιζαν ότι θα είναι χρήσιμη. Αντίτιμο για τις υπηρεσίες της; Η θέση στην αυλή, που η φιλόδοξη χωριατοπούλα πάντα ονειρευόταν, καθώς και η υπόσχεση για δύναμη που θα την ξεχώριζε απ' τους άλλους αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Δεν θα παρέμενε από δω και πέρα η Σελίνα το αδύναμο κοριτσόπουλο, εκείνο που κάποτε δυο άγνωστοι ανάγκασαν να ξαπλώσει πάνω στα βρεγμένα χόρτα της όχθης του ποταμού Ανόρα και που αν δεν είχε προλάβει ο άρχοντάς της… Η δύναμή της τώρα θα ήταν υπέρτατη δίπλα στον άντρα που διάλεξε ν' ακολουθήσει, η δόξα της περίλαμπρη, εφάμιλλη με τη δική του. Τι όμορφα όνειρα ταξίδεψαν το νου της μετά από εκείνη, τη μυστική συνάντηση με το βασιλιά, πάνω απ' την αυλή εξάσκησης του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην! Η ίδια η Σελίνα γεμάτη δόξα να στέκει αριστερά στο θρόνο του, ενώ όλοι οι ευγενείς με τις κυρίες τους να υποκλίνονται ταπεινά μπροστά της. Ονειρεύτηκε ελευθερία κινήσεων, που ως τώρα δεν είχε με το Μόρζαν, καθώς και όλες τις υποκλίσεις των πληβείων, όταν η στολισμένη άμαξα μ' εκείνη μέσα θα περνούσε από τους δρόμους της πόλης ή των χωριών τους. Έβλεπε από τώρα το θαυμασμό στα μάτια τους να συνοδεύεται με άφατη αγάπη και προκαταβολικά χαιρόταν για το καλό όνομά της στα στόματα όλων, το όνομα που θα έφτανε ως και τα πέρατα της Αλαγαισίας.

Λίγες μέρες μετά την απρόσμενη αυτή συνάντηση στον εξώστη, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης χάρισε στη Σελίνα ένα πανέμορφο ελαφρύ ξίφος, κατάλληλο για τη χρήση γυναικείου χεριού, καθώς κι ένα στιλέτο με ασημένια, σκαλισμένη λαβή και στολισμένη με πετράδια. Τα πολύτιμα όπλα ακολουθούσε κομψή, γυναικεία δερμάτινη φορεσιά με παντελόνια, ψηλές μπότες και προστατευτικό γιλέκο θώρακα, που συνοδευόταν από δερμάτινο ζωστήρα και θήκη για το ξίφος. Τα ρούχα μεν ήσαν απλά και χρηστικά, αλλά τον ζωστήρα με τη θήκη κάλυπταν σχέδια μοναδικής λεπτομέρειας και ομορφιάς. Μια σχεδόν φυσική απομίμηση περικοκλάδας κισσού περιτύλιγε το σκουρόχρωμο δέρμα κι ανάμεσά τους ξεχώριζαν μπλεγμένα μπουμπούκια τριαντάφυλλου.

Η Σελίνα προφασίστηκε έκπληξη μ' αυτά τα δώρα του. Δεν ήταν σαν τα συνήθη χαρίσματα του αφέντη της. Έτσι του δήλωσε, για να εισπράξει μονάχα ένα αδιευκρίνιστο βλέμμα απ' τα σκοτεινιασμένα του μάτια. Καμία εξήγηση δεν ακολούθησε εκείνο το πρώτο βλέμμα, αλλά την ερχομένη ο Μόρζαν ανάθεσε στον Τόρνακ να τη διδάξει τη βασική χρήση του ξίφους. Ο ίδιος επέβλεπε συστηματικά αυτά τα μαθήματα που γίνονταν σ' εσωτερικό χώρο του παλατιού, απομονωμένο απ' όλα τα αδιάκριτα βλέμματα. Ο ίδιος επίσης ανέλαβε να τη διδάξει τη στοιχειώδη μαγεία, ώστε να μπορεί αυτή ν' αποσπά μυστικά, να παραμένει ασύλληπτη από τυχόν διώκτες της και να υπερασπίζεται τον εαυτό της ενάντια σε κακόβουλα ξόρκια. Η Σελίνα έμαθε πώς να διακρίνει και να εξουδετερώνει το δηλητήριο μέσα απ' το φαγητό και το ποτό της. Έμαθε να φυλάγει το μυαλό της από επιθέσεις κακόβουλων μάγων και να μεταπείθει τους αδαείς κι ευκολόπιστους να την υπηρετήσουν.

Αν η ιδέα αυτής της εκπαίδευσης άρεσε στο Μόρζαν ή όχι, η Σελίνα δεν το έμαθε ποτέ. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κράτησε για τον εαυτό του την όποια γνώμη είχε για τις υπηρεσίες που μπορεί να προσέφερε στον ίδιο σαν κατάσκοπος η γυναίκα με την οποία μοιραζόταν το κρεβάτι του και μέρος της ζωής του. Αν ήταν ευχαριστημένος με τις προόδους της ή όχι, δεν άφησε ποτέ να διαφανεί. Ούτε κι όταν η πρώτη διαταγή αποστολής δόθηκε σ' αυτόν από το βασιλιά του έδειξε κάποιο συναίσθημα που θα φανέρωνε τη δυσφορία ή ικανοποίηση του. Ο Μόρζαν είχε πια φέρει τη Σελίνα στην Ουρου'μπαίην, την είχε παρουσιάσει στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, είχε λάβει απ' αυτόν τις διαταγές του και πισωγύρισμα σ' αυτές τις αποφάσεις πια δεν υπήρχε. Ακόμα κι όταν η Σελίνα χρειάστηκε να λείψει καιρό για να φέρει εις πέρας την αποστολή της, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν έδειξε στοιχεία που θα επέτρεπαν σε κάποιο να υποθέσει ότι του είχε λείψει η παρουσία της απ' τη ζωή του. Προσέτρεχε το ίδιο συχνά στο δρακοστάσιο και στην παρέα εκείνης που ήταν για τον ίδιο δεύτερο σώμα και ψυχή του. Η δε χαρά της δράκαινας που, όσο έλειπε η γυναίκα, δεν ένιωσε ποτέ τον καβαλάρη της να σφραγίζει μονόπλευρα την επαφή τους, ήταν παραπάνω από περίσσια. Μακάρι το δύο-πόδια-θηλυκό να έλειπε καιρό. Όσο μακρύτερα ήταν αυτή από τον εκλεκτό της, τόσο καλύτερα. Κι ακόμη πιο καλά, αν έφευγε για πάντα.

Σαν η Σελίνα γύρισε με την καρδιά γεμάτη λαχτάρα για τον άρχοντά της κι έχοντας φέρει την αποστολή της σ' αίσιο πέρας, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα την αποζήτησε· και φάνηκε αρχικά στους δυο τους πως τίποτε απ' το πριν δεν είχε αλλάξει. Μα λίγο-λίγο οι αποστολές της πύκνωναν καθώς δυσκόλευαν επίσης. Κι ο χρόνος βρέθηκε συχνά-πυκνά, στυγνά να τους χωρίζει. Η Σελίνα απέκτησε τη θέση στην αυλή που πάντα επιθυμούσε. Μπαίνοντας στην υπηρεσία κατασκοπίας του Μόρζαν και του βασιλιά του, έγινε το Δεξί τους Χέρι. Μόνο που η πρώτη εκείνη ψευτιά που χρειάστηκε κάποτε να πει, μετετράπη σε αγυρτεία κι απάτη. Η απάτη οδήγησε στη ραδιουργία κι η ραδιουργία στο φόνο. Όσο πλήθαιναν τα έργα του κακού, τόσο μεγάλωνε και στην αυλή η θέση της, τόσο μαύριζε κι η φήμη το όνομά της· ένα όνομα που έγινε τόσο κακόφημο και απεχθές, ώστε να ταυτιστεί με το κακό το ίδιο. Μαύρη Χείρα πια την αποκαλούσαν όλοι, καθώς τα θέλγητρα κι η ομορφιά της πια απωθούσαν, αφού η χρήση τους επέτρεπε μονάχα το κακό. Όπλα της έγιναν τα γλυκά, αθώα χαμόγελα και τ' αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, που πίσω τους κρύβονταν η φαρμακεία κι ο φόνος με δόλιο στιλέτο. Κι οι πάντες τη σιχάθηκαν ως να τη μισήσουν.

Η πρώτη μέθη που ένιωσε γι' αυτήν ο Μόρζαν, η πρώτη φλόγα του, είχε εδώ και καιρό πια κατακαθίσει. Η παρουσία της πράκτορος – και φόνισσας συνάμα – που μήνες έλειπε από τη ζωή του, άρχισε να του φαντάζει περιττή, ώστε πιότερο να τη χρησιμοποιεί προξενώντας κακό στους αντιπάλους, παρά να την αποζητά τις νύχτες όπως άλλοτε. Το εύγευστο κρασί της κάβας που ζέσταινε κάποτε κι ημέρευε την ψυχή του, τώρα άρχισε να τον επηρεάζει αρνητικά, καθώς οι ποσότητες που κατανάλωνε ολοένα μεγάλωναν κι οι κρίσεις τρέλας του δράκου πλήθαιναν. Τα τρία αυτά χρόνια που πέρασαν έχοντας κοντά του τη γυναίκα έδειχναν πως τον άφηναν, όχι στο ίδιο εκείνο μα, σε χειρότερο σημείο απ' αυτό που βρισκόταν σαν είχε αρχίσει η γνωριμία τους. Κόκκινα ποτάμια αίμα, που κάποτε έβαψαν τη λεπίδα του, έβλεπε να γεμίζουν την κούπα του τώρα, αντί για το κόκκινο κρασί. Μικρά κορμιά σφαγμένων ξεπρόβαλαν απ' το αίμα, βγαίνοντας στην επιφάνεια κάθε που την έφερνε στα χείλη, ώστε γοργά την άδειαζε για ν' αποφύγει αυτό το θέαμα. Κι αυτό πολλές φορές να επαναλαμβάνεται ως το ξημέρωμα, μέχρι που τα ποτάμια το αίμα έρεαν πλάι του, ανάμεσα στις μπότες του· και τα κορμιά των σφαγμένων απειλούσαν να τον σκεπάσουν καθώς κατρακυλούσαν απ' τους τοίχους πάνω του. Άρχιζε κι αυτός τότε να ουρλιάζει λέξεις μαγείας για να προστατευθεί, καθώς τράβαγε το σπαθί που πάντα είχε σιμά του, για να επιτεθεί και να ξεσχίσει τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος. Την ίδια ώρα ο δράκος λύσσαγε, χτυπιόταν και ξέσχιζε την πέτρα του πατώματος, εκτοξεύοντας καπνούς και φλόγες· και ουαί κι αλίμονο στον άτυχο που θα βρισκότανε μπροστά τους.

.*.*.

Η νύχτα ήταν κρύα και σκοτεινή. Το χειμερινό λιοστάσι μόλις είχε περάσει και γιορταστεί στα σπίτια των κοινών ανθρώπων, όταν η φόνισσα γύρισε ξανά στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην. Με τα όμορφα χείλη συστρεμμένα σε ικανοποιημένο χαμόγελο και τα λερωμένα χέρια πρόχειρα πλυμένα απ' το εγκληματικά χυμένο αίμα που τα λέρωσε, συνάντησε το βασιλιά της ενημερώνοντάς τον για την επιτυχία της αποστολής της. Ευχαριστημένη από τις επιδοκιμασίες του αποχώρησε απ' την αίθουσα του θρόνου και χωρίς να δώσει σημασία στα βλέμματα απέχθειας ή φόβου αρχόντων και υπηρετών, κατευθύνθηκε προς τα διαμερίσματα που ζούσε με τον άρχοντά της. Βρήκε το Μόρζαν ξαπλωμένο στο σοφά μέσα στο δικό της σαλονάκι, με μια κούπα στο χέρι να έχει ήδη μισοαδειάσει την κανάτα το κρασί του. Στη Σελίνα φάνηκε λιγάκι ζαλισμένος. Μια ζωηρή γυαλάδα έλαμπε στο γαλανό του μάτι, ενώ το μαύρο έμοιαζε παράξενα θολωμένο. Οι μπότες του βγαλμένες απ' τον ίδιο, βρίσκονταν ήδη πεταμένες δω και κει πάνω στο πάτωμα, παρέα με το σακάκι και το γιλέκο. Ακόμα και το πουκάμισο είχε λυμένα τα κορδόνια στο στήθος και ο ίδιος απέπνεε μια αφροντισιά πρωτόγνωρη. Μονάχα η θήκη με το σπαθί του απέμενε τακτικά ακουμπισμένη όπως πάντα πλάι του, την κάθε στιγμή έτοιμο για χρήση. Η Σελίνα του έριξε μια ματιά κι εξαφανίστηκε στο πλαϊνό δωμάτιο όπου ήταν το λουτρό της. Παρά το ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήξερε πως έφτανε όπου να 'ναι στο παλάτι, δεν είχε βγει να την προϋπάντηση στο προαύλιο, ούτε είχε μπει στον κόπο να έρθει ως τα βασιλικά δωμάτια.

'Πού είναι οι γυναίκες μου, να μου ετοιμάσουν το λουτρό;' Η Σελίνα δεν βρήκε δίπλα παρά μερικούς κουβάδες κρύο νερό και το λουτήρα άδειο.

'Όλους τους έδιωξα' ήταν η βαρύθυμη απάντησή του.

Η γυναίκα ξεντύθηκε επιδεικτικά μπροστά του και μπήκε στο λουτρό της μουρμουρίζοντας, αφήνοντας ανοικτή επίτηδες την πόρτα. Ακόμα κι αν ο Μόρζαν ήταν απόψε στις κακές του, εκείνη δεν θα έχανε την ευκαιρία να βγάλει από πάνω της τη βρωμιά του δρόμου· ακόμα και με το νερό κρύο. Άδειασε μονάχη τους κουβάδες στο λουτήρα και δοκίμασε δυο μαγικές λέξεις που ήξερε, ώστε να χλιάνει λιγάκι το νερό. Το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να της έρθει ζάλη απ' την εξάντληση της μαγείας και την κούραση του ταξιδιού. Έγειρε πάνω από το χείλος του λουτήρα βρέχοντας με νερό το πρόσωπο για να συνέλθει, όταν πίσω της ακούστηκε το κοροϊδευτικό του γέλιο. Πριν προλάβει να γυρίσει ένιωσε και τα δάχτυλά του σα στεφάνι να τυλίγονται σφιχτά γύρω απ' το μέτωπό της κι η θέλησή του σα σουβλί να τρυπάει το μυαλό της.

'Άρχοντά μου!' Αδύναμη να εναντιωθεί στη δύναμή του, η Σελίνα αφέθηκε σ' αυτά τα χέρια, που τόσο καλά γνώριζε, αλλά τώρα τα ένιωθε σαν νύχια αρπακτικού να βυθίζονται βαθιά, μέσ' στο μυαλό της.

'Το μόνο που με νοιάζει να μάθω από σένα είναι αν είσαι σε μένα ακόμα πιστή, ή έδωσες τα χείλη σου και σ' άλλον.' Η φωνή του ακούστηκε άσπλαχνα σκληρή, ο ίδιος αποφασισμένος να πάρει από εκείνη την πληροφορία που ζητούσε.

Η Σελίνα χαλάρωσε κι άλλο, αφήνοντάς τον να ψάξει βαθιά μεσ' στο μυαλό της, επιτρέποντάς του με τη θέλησή της να διαβάσει ως και τις μύχιες σκέψεις της· σίγουρη πως αυτό που θα εύρισκε θα τον ευχαριστούσε.

'Πολύ καλά το ξέρεις πως πολλοί είναι όσοι γελάστηκαν και νόμισαν πως έχουν το ελεύθερο να πιουν από την κούπα που πίνει κι ο μεγάλος Μόρζαν· αλλά αυτή η αυταπάτη τους έγινε κι ο χαμός τους. Ναι λοιπόν, άρχοντα, όχι μονάχα ''ακόμα'' σου είμαι πιστή, αλλά για πάντα, όσο ζει η Σελίνα θα είναι πιστή στο Μόρζαν.'

Της άφησε το μέτωπο γυρνώντας την απότομα, βυθίζοντας το παράταιρό του βλέμμα βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια της γυναίκας. Ένιωσε τη γυμνή της σάρκα να τρέμει απ' το κρύο αδύναμη μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Τα λυτά μαλλιά της μπερδεύονταν στα μακριά του δάκτυλά, ενώ τα χείλη της ήσαν ακόμα – όπως και πρώτα, όπως και πάντα – δυο ώριμα κεράσια που περίμεναν αυτόν να τα τρυγήσει. Τη σήκωσε στα μπράτσα του και με μία μόνο λέξη που ψιθύρισε το κρύο νερό της μπανιέρας ζεστάθηκε. Το σώμα της Σελίνα βυθίσθηκε απαλά μέσα στο ζεσταμένο υγρό κι αφέθηκε να ταξιδέψει ανάμεσα στους ατμούς της επιφάνειας. Ταξίδεψε και πάλι μέσα στην αγκαλιά του, όπως και πρώτα, ένα ταξίδι μακρινό που έφτανε ως τα ουράνια· και ήσαν μονάχα τα άγρια φιλιά του αυτά που την ξανάφεραν στη γη. Το σκοτάδι αυτής της νύχτας, της μεγαλύτερης του χρόνου, κράτησε γι' αυτούς ώρες πολλές ως την αυγή. Η δράκαινα έλειπε να κυνηγήσει στα δάση πέρα στο βορρά κι ούτε έδειχνε σημάδι ότι σκόπευε σύντομα να γυρίσει. Όταν φάνηκε το φως της νέας μέρας, φάνηκε και στη Σελίνα πως μία νέα ζωή γι' αυτούς θα ξεκινούσε.

.*.*.*.

Οκτώ εβδομάδες είχανε δεν είχανε περάσει από τη νύχτα εκείνη που η Σελίνα μοιράστηκε με το Μόρζαν, όταν κατάλαβε πως κάτι στο κορμί της άλλαζε. Όσο παραπάνω χρόνο κι αν προσέθετε αρχικά ως να το σιγουρέψει, τόσο μάλλον ένιωθε εκείνη την πρώτη εντύπωση της αλλαγής ν' αυξάνει παρά να καταλαγιάζει μέσα της. Μ' έκπληξη διαπίστωνε πως, ότι δεν είχε τύχει τα τρεισήμισι προηγούμενα χρόνια στη ζωή της πλάι του, συνέβαινε τώρα. Την έκπληξη διαδέχτηκε η χαρά. Το τελευταίο διάστημα η σχέση της με το μεγάλο άρχοντα έμοιαζε επισφαλής και μίζερη. Εκείνη, απασχολημένη τον περισσότερο καιρό με τις αποστολές της, έφευγε συχνά, για να γυρίσει να τον βρει χωμένο μεσ' στην κάβα του, με μάτι θολό να την κοιτάζει, πολλές φορές ακόμα και χωρίς να τη βλέπει. Να μαθαίνει από τους υπηρέτες της τις άγριες κρίσεις της μάνητάς του, τον τρελό θυμό του δράκοντα που ξεσήκωνε το παλάτι. Κι έπειτα έφευγε κι αυτός μακριά της και συνήθως διάλεγε να λείπει το χρόνο που η Σελίνα περνούσε στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Βδομάδες εξαφανίζονταν πετώντας μαζί με το κόκκινο κτήνος, χωρίς να δίνει λογαριασμό πού πήγαινε, τι έκανε, πόσο θα έλειπε. Εδώ και λίγες βδομάδες όμως, όλα είχαν πάρει άλλη τροπή απ' το προηγούμενο τέλμα. Δεν είχε διαρκώς την εντύπωση ότι όλα άλλαζαν, για να ξαναγυρίσουν στο αρχικό παρελθόν τους; Όλο χαρά η Σελίνα αποφάσισε ν' αποκαλύψει στο Μόρζαν το μεγάλο νέο, το καινούριο φως που θα φώτιζε τη σχέση και τη ζωή τους.

Όλα έγιναν ένα γλυκό απομεσήμερο στο σαλονάκι της· την ώρα που τα πρώτα δειλά σκιρτήματα μιας πρώιμης άνοιξης χάιδευαν με τις χλωμές ακτίνες του ήλιου τα ακρόκλαδα των δέντρων στον ανθόκηπο, εκλιπαρώντας για το πρώτο μπουμπούκιασμα. Όλη χαμόγελα και λάμψη – χαρά που έπαιρνε από τη νέα ζωή που άνθιζε ασυγκράτητα μέσα στην κοιλιά της – η Σελίνα αποκάλυψε στο Μόρζαν ότι ως το τέλος του καλοκαιριού, περίμενε να γεννηθεί το παιδί του.

Εμβρόντητος έμεινε όταν του ήρθε αναπάντεχα το νέο. Το γαλανό του μάτι θόλωσε απ' το θυμό, το μαύρο άστραψε και βρόντηξε απ' την οργή του. Οργισμένος περισσότερο με τον εαυτό του τον ίδιο – που επέτρεψε να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο· που δεν κατάλαβε αμέσως την πλεκτάνη που ύπουλα υφαινόταν μπροστά στα πόδια του· που δεν αναγνώρισε άμεσα το δέσιμο στη ζωή του που μπορούσε να τον προσφέρει δέσμιο και σε όλους τους εχθρούς του – παρά με τη γυναίκα που δεν το αποκάλυψε αμέσως, άρχισε να πηγαινοέρχεται μέσα στο σαλονάκι σαν στριμωγμένο αγρίμι. Λέξεις της άγνωστης γλώσσας ξέφευγαν από τα χείλη του, οι σφιγμένες του γροθιές τινάζονταν στον αέρα, καθώς μικροαντικείμενα εκσφενδονίζονταν στους τοίχους.

Η Σελίνα πάγωσε, πρώτα απ' την κατάπληξη κι ύστερα απ' το φόβο. Τόσους χρόνους που έμενε μαζί του και μοιραζόταν τη ζωή του, δεν τον είχε δει να 'ναι τόσο οργισμένος με την ίδια. Γιατί καλά το καταλάβαινε, το νέο που του είχε πριν λίγο αποκαλύψει ήταν ολοφάνερα η αιτία αυτής της άμετρης οργής. Τον είδε να στέκει, να γυρνά προς τη μεριά της σηκώνοντας το χέρι έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει λόγια· η ασημιά παλάμη ήδη άστραφτε απ' την απόκρυφη μαγεία.

'Όχι! Άρχοντα, στάσου!' Η γυναίκα έπεσε στο γόνατα μπροστά του βαστώντας την κοιλιά της. 'Περίμενε, άρχοντά μου… περίμενε καλέ μου… αγαπημένε…'

Τα μάτια του Μόρζαν άστραψαν. Είχε σηκώσει αυτός απότομα το χέρι, έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει τις μαγικές κατάρες που θα σκότωναν το έμβρυο μέσα στην κοιλιά της μάνας, προκαλώντας την αποβολή του. Και η γυναίκα είχε καταλάβει τις προθέσεις του. Τώρα σέρνονταν στο πάτωμα μπροστά του κλαίγοντας κι ικετεύοντας, χωρίς στιγμή να νοιάζεται για την ταπείνωσή της. Τον έφτασε κι αγκάλιασε τα πόδια του θρηνώντας, βρέχοντας με τα πικρά της δάκρυα τις μπότες του. Ξεκίνησε να του φιλά τα γόνατα ικετεύοντας για τη ζωή που άνθιζε μέσα της. Δεν τον ικέτευε σαν την περήφανη γυναίκα που τόσο καλά εκείνος γνώριζε, ούτε σαν ερωμένη που μοιραζόταν το κρεβάτι του για χρόνια. Ικέτευε σα μάνα που θα έκανε τα πάντα να σώσει το παιδί της.

 _Σα μάνα…_

Ο Μόρζαν κατέβασε το χέρι, που πάνω στην οργή του είχε ανυψώσει τόσο εύκολα, για να θερίσει με θάνατο τη ζωή που ο ίδιος έσπειρε. Τα λόγια της γυναίκας ήσαν ασυνάρτητες πια κουβέντες, καθώς αυτή σφίγγονταν απελπισμένη πάνω στα πόδια του. Ένα διαρκές _'…σε ικετεύω…'_ ξεχώριζε μονάχα ανάμεσα στα αναφιλητά της. Ο Μόρζαν έσκυψε να τη σηκώσει απ' τις μασχάλες. Όφειλε να την πείσει πως ότι θα γινόταν ήταν να γίνει για το καλό τους. Η γυναίκα γαντζώθηκε πάνω του κρύβοντας το πρόσωπο στο στήθος του. Τα λόγια της κι οι ικεσίες πνίγηκαν. Έβλεπε μονάχα τις λεπτές πλάτες της να τραντάζονται απ' το κλάμα. Ο Μόρζαν δεν συγκινήθηκε, μπορεί η οργή του να καταλάγιασε κάπως, αλλά ο θυμός σιγόκαιγε ακόμα μέσα του. Με την ασημιά παλάμη έψαξε άγρια πάνω στην κοιλιά της για να 'βρει το κατάλληλο σημείο, νιώθοντάς την να σκιρτά από τρόμο. Χωρίς να της δώσει σημασία ο Μόρζαν συγκεντρώθηκε…

 _…ναι, το ένιωθε να σκιρτά, το ίδιο όπως η μάνα του… κι ήταν ήδη σχηματισμένο… ένα μικρό ανθρωπάκι που κούναγε χέρια και πόδια… κι ανοιγόκλεινε το στόμα, λες κι ικέτευε κι αυτό για τη ζωή του… και ήταν… σερνικό…_

Ο Μόρζαν τράβηξε το ίδιο απότομα το χέρι του απ' την κοιλιά της γυναίκας, βάζοντάς την να καθίσει στην άκρη της πολυθρόνας. Το διαρκές πήγαινε-έλα ξανάρχισε στην κάμαρα. Μέσα στην κοιλιά της Σελίνα μεγάλωνε ο γιος του· κι αυτός έπρεπε τώρα να δώσει ένα τέλος σ' αυτή τη ζωή, σ' αυτή την κατάσταση που τον δέσμευε όσο τίποτε. Η γυναίκα έπρεπε να αποδεχτεί το γεγονός, όσο κι αν δεν της άρεσε. Δεν γινόταν να την αφήσει να γίνει μάνα.

 _Μάνα;_

Η ανάμνηση ήρθε ακάλεστη…

 _Ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε ζήσει πάνω από τέσσερα χρόνια τη μαύρη ζωή του στο Τίρμ, όταν η κοιλιά της αποδιωγμένης υπηρέτριας είχε καρπίσει ξανά· αυτή τη φορά αιτία ήταν κάποιος απ' τους πολλούς αγαπητικούς που σύχναζαν τις νύχτες στο καλύβι. Η μάνα είχε κρατήσει μυστική την εγκυμοσύνη της από τ' αγόρι. Κι εκείνος μικρός ακόμα, ούτε που καταλάβαινε από κάτι τέτοια, ακόμα κι αν του εξηγούσε. Τον τελευταίο καιρό μονάχα του φάνταζε παράξενο αυτό το μεγάλο φούσκωμα της κοιλιάς της, μα σαν παιδί που ήταν δε σκέφτηκε να ρωτήσει. Μια νύχτα όμως είχε ξυπνήσει από κλάματα και βογκητά πόνου που ακούγονταν να έρχονται απ' το κρεβάτι της μάνας. Και τότε εκείνη είχε αποκαλύψει τελικά το μυστικό της, πως ένα νέο μωρό σε λίγο θα ερχόταν στο καλύβι. Ο Μόρζαν ούτε χάρηκε, ούτε λυπήθηκε, μα παραξενεμένος κάθισε σε μια γωνιά κι ανάμενε τούτη την απροσδόκητη έλευση που τόσο αργοπορούσε. Η νύχτα πέρασε, η μέρα φώτισε, αφήνοντας το αγόρι να δει με τρόμο ότι κι η μάνα και τα σεντόνια στο κρεβάτι που την κάλυπταν ήσαν όλα βουτηγμένα μεσ' στο αίμα. Η γυναίκα πια δεν βογκούσε ούτε έκλαιγε, είχε μονάχα ένα μικρό μπόγο τυλιγμένο στο πλευρό της. Το αγοράκι σηκώθηκε απ' τη γωνιά του πλησιάζοντας δειλά._

 _'Ήρθε, μάνα, το μωρό μας;' Είχε ρωτήσει ψιθυρίζοντας, νομίζοντας ότι η μάνα του κοιμόταν και δεν άκουγε. Η γυναίκα όμως στέναξε κι έγνεψε, πως ήρθε. Ο Μόρζαν σκαρφάλωσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι, αποφεύγοντας τα πολλά αίματα και δείχνοντας το μικρό μπόγο._ _'Πώς θα το ονομάσουμε το μωρό μας, μάνα;' είχε ρωτήσει._

 _'Δεν θα χρειαστεί να το ονομάσουμε, μικρέ μου.' Η φωνή της γυναίκας ακούστηκε πονεμένη τρομάζοντάς τον – να ήταν ο πόνος της άραγε από το πολύ το αίμα που είχε βγάλει, λερώνοντας τη μακριά της πουκαμίσα και το κρεβάτι; – 'Το μωρό μας ήδη έχει φύγει από κοντά μας και τώρα ταξιδεύει.'_

 _'Μα…' το αγοράκι ακούμπησε το μικροσκοπικό χεράκι του πάνω στον καταματωμένο, τυλιγμένο μπόγο, τον αφημένο στο κρεβάτι, πλάι στο προσκεφάλι της μάνας. 'Δεν πρέπει να έχει το μωρό μας ένα όνομα, ακόμα κι αν ταξιδεύει μακριά μας;'_

 _Η μάνα σκέφτηκε για λίγο, πνίγοντας κρυφά τη λύπη της σ' ένα λυγμό, μα εκείνος είχε προλάβει να καταλάβει πόσο πολύ ήταν πικραμένη κι ας μην ήθελε να του το δείξει._

 _'Μπορούμε… Ναι, γιατί τάχατες όχι; Μπορούμε να δώσουμε σ' αυτό το μωρό το όνομα που είχε ο πατέρας σου. Κι αυτός, σα ναυτικός που ήταν, ταξίδεψε μακριά μας' είπε τελικά η μάνα, με τη φωνή της να ακούγεται κάπως δειλή τώρα, μιας κι επρόκειτο να αναφέρει το όνομα που ποτέ της πριν δεν είχε ομολογήσει. Το αγοράκι συνέχισε να την κοιτάζει παραξενεμένο περιμένοντας, ενώ με το μεγάλο δάχτυλο σκούντησε το μικροσκοπικό μπόγο, χωρίς να τον καταφέρει να κινηθεί. 'Μέρταγκ!' είπε τέλος η μάνα. 'Το όνομα που θα δώσουμε στο μωρό μας θα είναι Μέρταγκ. Θα το καλέσουμε τώρα μια τελευταία φορά μαζί κι έπειτα θα το ξεχάσουμε για πάντα, έτσι;'_

 _'Μέρταγκ!'_

Ο Μόρζαν στράφηκε προς τη Σελίνα, τα παράταιρα μάτια του άστραφταν όλο θυμό για την αδυναμία που τον είχε καταλάβει να γυρίσει στις τότε μνήμες. Η γυναίκα καθόταν βουρκωμένη, με τα δάκρυα να σταλάζουν πάνω στα πλεγμένα στην κοιλιά γυμνά της χέρια, αναμένοντας απελπισμένη την απόφαση του τρομερού αφέντη. Ο Μόρζαν δάγκωσε εξοργισμένος τα χείλη. Ωραίο δώρο τούτο δω για τους εχθρούς του, μα την αλήθεια! Η μεγαλύτερη αδυναμία του απ' όλες! Κάτι που θα μπορούσαν μια χαρά να στρέψουνε εις βάρος του και…

Κείνη την ώρα η σκέψη των εχθρών έκανε το νου του να θολώσει ξανά από οργή, ενδυναμώνοντας ταυτόχρονα την ιδέα που γέννησε μέσ' στο μυαλό του η ανάμνηση της μάνας. Στην κοιλιά αυτής της γυναίκας υπήρχε και μεγάλωνε κάτι δικό του· η σάρκα η δική του· το αίμα του το ίδιο. Και ήταν η χάρις των εχθρών του που θα του επέβαλε να σκοτώσει τον ίδιο του το γιο, σκοτώνοντας το αίμα του; Όχι βέβαια! Αυτό το χατίρι δεν θα το έκανε σε κανένα! Αυτό το παιδί ήταν δικό του, αίμα του, σάρκα από το κορμί του, ανήκε ολοκληρωτικά σ' αυτόν. Όχι, δεν θα έκανε τελικά χατίρι στους εχθρούς του να το σκοτώσει ο ίδιος, πληγιάζοντας μονάχος τη δική του σάρκα. Εκείνη την ώρα αποφάσισε ο τρομερός άρχοντας ότι το αγόρι θα γεννιόταν, ζωντανό, υγιές. Αλλά όχι όπως τα κατάφερε τούτη η ανόητη γυναίκα. Δεν έπρεπε ποτέ αυτή να έχει μιλήσει γι' αυτό το μυστικό της μέσα στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι πριν ακόμα προλάβει να ξεστομίσει την αλήθεια, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ – που τίποτε δεν του διέφευγε – το είχε ήδη μάθει. Το παιδί, ναι, θα γεννιόταν! Αλλά στο δικό του κάστρο, μυστικά απ' όλους, μυστικό επτασφράγιστο θα κρατιόταν και η ίδια του η ύπαρξη για πάντα. Από τους πάντες, όπως έπρεπε, εκτός τώρα πια απ' το βασιλιά τους.

'Μέρταγκ!'

Τα μάτια της Σελίνα γύρισαν πάνω στον αφέντη της, το τρομερό του βλέμμα πάγωσε την καρδιά της, η γαλανή φλέβα παλλόταν πάλι στο πλάι του μετώπου του. Το ύφος του της έλεγε πως κάτι φοβερό ετοίμαζε και πως οι ικεσίες της δεν είχαν συγκινήσει, καθώς τα χείλη του είχαν στραβώσει σ' ένα τρομακτικό χαμόγελο. Να ήταν αυτό η τιμωρία της; Η εκδίκηση για το αίμα που η ίδια είχε χύσει, είτε είχε γίνει η αιτία να χυθεί; Μα ήταν οι υπηρέτες των εχθρών του αυτοί που χάθηκαν… Έτσι θα της ξεπλήρωνε την πίστη και τις υπηρεσίες της; Σκοτώνοντας το ίδιο το παιδί τους; Η γυναίκα ατσάλωσε τον εαυτό της, έτοιμη ν' αντιμετωπίσει αυτό που θα ερχόταν. Ετοιμάστηκε απελπισμένη ν' ακούσει απ' τα χείλη του την φονική κατάρα. Τα δυο της χέρια σφίχτηκαν ασυναίσθητα με δύναμη πάνω στην κοιλιά της – τι φτωχική προστασία αλήθεια για το μωρό της, για την ελπίδα της για ένα καλύτερο μέλλον κοντά του – κι ευχήθηκε ταυτόχρονα, πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της, να πέθαινε τώρα δα κι η ίδια. Αλλά… αντί για ότι περίμενε, λίγο-λίγο είδε το βλέμμα του άρχοντα να γαληνεύει. Το μορφασμό από τα χείλη του να χάνεται και το πρόσωπό του ξανάγινε όμορφο – αλλά και τρομερό ταυτόχρονα – όπως την πρώτη μέρα που τον είδε. Στη γυναίκα φάνηκε πως την κοίταζε με το ίδιο εκείνο βλέμμα, όπως και τότε. Η Σελίνα κράτησε την ανάσα νομίζοντας ότι η καρδιά της πήγαινε να σπάσει.

'Μέρταγκ' ξανάπε ο άρχοντας. 'Το όνομά του θα είναι Μέρταγκ!'

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Ο τίτλος του κεφαλαίου 'νέα ζωή' αναφέρεται τόσο στη νέα ζωή που αρχίζει για τη Σελίνα στο κάστρο του βασιλιά και στη σταδιοδρομία της σαν Μαύρη Χείρα, όσο και στη νέα ζωή του παιδιού που ανθίζει μέσα της.

Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ παρουσιάζει στη Σελίνα τον ίδιο μαγικό κόσμο που θα ξεδιπλώσει αργότερα μπροστά στο γιο της. Τα 'επιχρυσωμένα ψέματα' που θα αναφέρει ο Μέρταγκ.

Μου φάνηκε σωστό να εισάγω τον νεαρό Τόρνακ. Αν τώρα είναι στην ηλικία των είκοσι περίπου χρόνων, την εποχή του θανάτου του, όταν το σκάει με το Μέρταγκ θα κοντεύει τα σαράντα. Πάντα μου έκανε εντύπωση το γεγονός ότι ο Μέρταγκ στην αρχή τον αναφέρει στον Έραγκον σαν 'υπηρέτη'. Υπό το παραπάνω πρίσμα, ότι ο Τόρνακ ήταν δηλαδή ένας δεινός ξιφομάχος στην υπηρεσία του Μόρζαν, είναι πράγματι υπηρέτης.

Η γνώμη μου είναι ότι ο Μόρζαν ήδη ελέγχει απόλυτα τη Σελίνα. Δεν πιστεύω ότι χρειαζόταν το Μέρταγκ για να την ελέγξει περισσότερο. Αν τον κράτησε ζωντανό, ενώ ήταν τόσο εύκολο να τον ξεφορτωθεί πριν αυτός γεννηθεί, ή αμέσως μετά, είναι γιατί πραγματικά τον ήθελε.

Μαζί με άλλα δύο παιδιά έχουμε δημιουργήσει ένα Ελληνικό φόρουμ για παιχνίδια ρόλων. Όποιος άλλος ενδιαφέρεται να συμμετάσχει, θα ήταν πραγματικά χαρά μας. Το φόρουμ ονομάζεται 'Κληρονομιά' και θα το βρείτε στον παρακάτω σύνδεσμο:

www(τελεία)fanfiction(τελεία)net/myforums/dragonriderofold/4505081/

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	9. Μια νέα ελπίδα γεννιέται

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 9ο**

 **Μια νέα ελπίδα γεννιέται**

Βαθιά στο δάσος των ξωτικών, ανάμεσα στα δυσδιάκριτα σύνορα της πόλης Ελλεσμίρα με τα φιδίσια της δρομάκια, τους φροντισμένους κήπους και τα δεντρόσπιτα και στην αρχή του πυκνού δάσους, έχυνε τα νερά της μια μικρή πηγούλα. Ανάβλυζε απ' τα βράχια το κρύο, καθάριο νερό και καθώς λίγο-λίγο στάλαζε μέσα σε λεκάνη του εδάφους, διαμόρφωνε εκεί μία μικρή λιμνούλα. Τα κλαδιά και τα φύλλα των αιωνόβιων δέντρων καθρεφτίζονταν μέσ' στα κρυστάλλινα νερά, ενώ πουλιά κι αγρίμια έφταναν ως εδώ να ξεδιψάσουν και για να βρέξουν τις φτερούγες. Καλά κρυμμένο απ' τα μάτια, ανάμεσα σε φτέρες και πυκνούς θάμνους, προστατευμένο απ' τους ίδιους τους κορμούς των δέντρων με τα πλούσια αναρριχητικά φυτά, το μέρος εκείνο ήταν η φωλιά και το ησυχαστήριο της μικρής ξωτικοπούλας. Αν κανείς βάδιζε στο μοναχικό μονοπάτι, που ξεκίναγε από την πόλη οδεύοντας προς τους απόκρημνους βράχους του Τελ'Ναΐρ μέσα απ' το δάσος, κι αν κοίταγε καλά ανάμεσα απ' την πυκνή βλάστηση, σίγουρα θα μπορούσε να τη διακρίνει να κάθεται εκεί πέρα. Γερμένη πάνω στον πεσμένο κορμό γέρικου πλάτανου, με τα κατάμαυρά της μαλλιά λυμένα να σκεπάζουν τους λεπτούς της ώμους, τα μακριά της πόδια με τα γυμνά πέλματα μαζεμένα κοντά στο στήθος, τα καταπράσινα γατίσια μάτια με το ονειροπόλο βλέμμα προσηλωμένο σε μακρινή απόσταση, περνούσε τον καιρό της στοχαζόμενη. Κάθε που άδειαζε απ' τις πολλές και ποικίλες ασχολίες που της φορτώνονταν απ' τα άλλα ξωτικά – γιατί η ξωτικοπούλα δεν ήταν όποια-όποια, παρά η πριγκίπισσά τους – έτρεχε ως εδώ για να κρυφτεί πίσω απ' τους θάμνους· να νοτίσει τα πόδια και το περήφανο μέτωπο με τα καθάρια νερά της πηγούλας· να σκοτώσει τον μακρύ καιρό της καθώς συλλογιόταν ή διάβαζε κάποιο χειρόγραφο που είχε βουτήξει απ' τη βιβλιοθήκη· ν' αναμασήσει τις πληροφορίες που είχε καταφέρει να μαζέψει για το βασιλιά πατέρα της απ' όσους τον είχαν γνωρίσει. Γιατί η μικρή ξωτικοπούλα δεν τον θυμόταν τον πατέρα της.

Γεννημένη ένα μονάχα χρόνο πριν την επίθεση του σατανικού Γκαλμπατόριξ και των Προδοτών του στο Βρόενγκαρντ, ούτε δεκάξι μήνες πριν τη μεγάλη μάχη της Ιλίρια, που είχε στοιχίσει τη ζωή σ' εκείνον, η Άρυα – αυτό ήταν το όνομα της μικρής ξωτικιάς – είχε μάθει να τον αγαπά χωρίς να τον θυμάται. Είχε διδαχθεί και αγαπήσει τον μεγάλο απόντα απ' τη ζωή της για τις χάρες του, που ακόμα έψελναν οι κάτοικοι της Ελλεσμίρα. Είχε μελετήσει στη βιβλιοθήκη μονάχη, ή παρέα με δασκάλους της, τα πολλά χειρόγραφα που περιέγραφαν τις πράξεις της βασιλείας του. Είχε ακόμα και στην κατοχή της ένα μοναδικό πορτραίτο του, που είχε φιλοτεχνήσει γι' αυτόν η βασίλισσα μητέρα της αμέσως μετά τη γέννησή της. Η πανέμορφη Ισλανζάδη, η βασίλισσα που έχρησαν τα ξωτικά να διαδεχθεί το σύζυγό της, προσπαθώντας να κρύψει το δικό της πόνο πίσω απ' τις ευθύνες της διοίκησης, φρόντισε να ξεφορτωθεί αυτό το μαγικό πορτραίτο που της θύμιζε αλλοτινές, ευτυχισμένες ώρες, χαρίζοντάς το στη μοναχοκόρη της. Έτσι η μικρούλα ξωτικιά το κρέμασε στην κάμαρά της, απέναντι απ' το κρεβάτι της κι έστεκε εκεί για ώρες παρατηρώντας τον. Στη μνήμη της χαράχτηκε το κάθε του χαρακτηριστικό, η κάθε μια γραμμή του προσώπου του, η κάθε λεπτομέρεια του ρούχου ή της μακριάς, ασημιάς του κόμης, της τόσο παράταιρης με τη δική της. Συνήθιζε να τον κοιτά, μηχανικά επαναλαμβάνοντας όσα είχε διαβάσει στους κυλινδρικούς παπύρους για τη ζωή του και τα έργα του, όσα ακόμα είχε ακούσει να λέγονται γι' αυτόν ή να τραγουδιόνται. Κι η Άρυα σιγά-σιγά λάτρεψε αυτόν τον βασιλιά, αυτόν τον μακρινό πατέρα που την κοίταζε κι αυτός μέσα από το κάδρο, με μάτια ακίνητα και χείλη συστρεμμένα σε χαμόγελο που δεν προοριζόταν καν για εκείνη· χαμόγελο που είχε απομείνει παγωμένο μεσ' στο χρόνο.

Η βασίλισσα μητέρα εξεπλάγη σαν διαπίστωσε την εμμονή αυτή της κόρης. Σύντροφοι των αιώνιων δέντρων οι κάτοικοι του ξωτικοδάσους είχανε τόση σχέση με το θάνατο, όση και τα ψηλά βουνά κι οι βράχοι, που για να γίνουν σκόνη, χρειάζονταν άμετροι κύκλοι από χειμώνες. Αυτός ήταν κι ο λόγος που εκτιμούσαν τη ζωή όσο τίποτε κι απόφευγαν να μιλούν για θάνατο κρύβοντας τις πληγές τους πίσω απ' το τραγούδι του δάσους. Η μητέρα νουθέτησε την κόρη λέγοντας πως μια πριγκίπισσα ανήκει στο λαό της, φορτώνοντάς της περισσά μαθήματα, μιλώντας της για τις ανάγκες επιβίωσης του γένους τους κατά τους δύσκολους καιρούς που έτρεχαν. Η μικρή Άρυα είχε φτάσει πια τα δεκαπέντε, το να πενθεί μελαγχολώντας δεν ήταν ούτε υγιές, ούτε και χρήσιμο. Ας φρόντιζε να κάνει όλα τ' άλλα αναγκαία που όφειλε, παρά να κάθεται μπροστά απ' το πορτραίτο ενός νεκρού βασιλέα, ενός νεκρού πατέρα. Οι γιορτές του γένους, όπου οι ξωτικοί απάγγειλαν παλιές μπαλάντες στη μνήμη των ενδόξων που είχαν χαθεί για πάντα, αρκούσαν.

Συζητήσεις τέτοιου τύπου – που συχνά επαναλαμβάνονταν – κακοκάρδισαν την κόρη κι άρχισαν να προκαλούν διάσταση και ψυχρότητα ανάμεσα στη σχέση αυτής και της μητέρας· διάσταση που υποβόσκουσα αχνόκαιγε και κάποια μέρα σίγουρα θα ξεσπούσε. Συναισθήματα όπως αυτά δεν έπρεπε να υπάρχουν στον κόσμο του ξωτικοδάσους, όπου οι σχέσεις των αιώνιων βασίζονταν σε μια τυπική ετικέτα. Έτσι το ξωτικοκόριτσο – σαν πιο μικρότερη στα χρόνια και τη θέση – έδινε πάντα τόπο στην οργή. Παίρνοντας μαζί της την καταπίεση που προκαλούσε μια μητέρα απόμακρη κι έχοντας στο νου κάθε στιγμή τα χαρακτηριστικά του εικονιζόμενου στο κάδρο, ζητούσε καταφύγιο στην έρημη πηγούλα. Εκεί μονάχη κι απαρατήρητη – όπως πίστευε – απ' τους πάντες, άφηνε τις μνήμες απ' τα χειρόγραφα να ξεδιπλώνονται στον πλούσιο νου της, αναζητώντας αυτόν που τόσο νωρίς και τόσο αμετάκλητα είχε χάσει· αυτόν, για τον οποίο νόμιζε πως πάντα θα θρηνούσε. Μελαγχολική κι αποξενωμένη απ' τους πολλούς, ζητούσε την παρηγοριά στα κρύα τα νερά, στα αιωνόβια δέντρα, στα έρημα ακόμα μονοπάτια που περιδιάβαινε μονάχη εκεί γύρω.

Μα ήταν πράγματι μονάχη; Εκτός από πουλιά κι αγρίμια που σύχναζαν στην πηγούλα, υπήρχαν ακόμα δύο πλάσματα που συχνά-πυκνά η μικρή ξωτικοπούλα παρατηρούσε να περιδιαβαίνουν γύρω απ' το καταφύγιό της. Κάποιο άλλο ξωτικό, που το μοναχικό δεντρόσπιτό του βρισκόταν σε μικρή απόσταση απ' τη λιμνούλα, καθώς κι ένας άνθρωπος θλιμμένος που ζούσε χρόνους μέσα στις σκιές του δάσους.

Το πρώτο πλάσμα, ο νέος σχετικά στα χρόνια ξωτικός, περνούσε τις ώρες της ημέρας και της νύχτας του μοναχικά. Το δεντρόσπιτό του, τραγουδισμένο απόμακρα από τ' άλλα, πρόδιδε την ανάγκη του για μοναξιά κι απομόνωση. Σκαρφαλωμένος στο κλαδί του δέντρου του ξεχνιότανε ακίνητος για ώρες να ψιθυρίζει στα πουλιά και να μετρά τα φύλλα. Κι ήταν φορές που το απαλό, μελωδικό τραγούδι του διαχεόταν ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές, φτάνοντας στη λιμνούλα. Να την παρακολούθαγε κρυφά, χωρίς εκείνη να το ξέρει; Να είχε μιλήσει η πρώιμη η ομορφιά της στην τρυφερή καρδιά του; Ή μήπως η λαχτάρα της για μοναξιά, που ταίριαζε στη δική του, έχριζε αδέλφια τις ψυχές τους;

Ο άλλος, ο θλιμμένος άνθρωπος, συχνά-πυκνά περπάταγε στο μονοπάτι που ξεκινώντας απ' την Ελλεσμίρα, περνώντας μέσα από το δάσος, έφτανε ως τ' απόμακρα τα βράχια. Τα βράχια που τα ξωτικά ονόμαζαν κατσάβραχα του Τελ'Ναΐρ κι αποτελούσαν κατοικία του γέροντα σοφού των θρήνων και του ανάπηρου συντρόφου της ζωής του. Εκεί είχαν διαλέξει να κατοικούν αυτοί μονάχοι, ο σακάτης που ήταν ολόκληρος και το πλάσμα που είχε κάποτε ενώσει όλη του την ύπαρξη μαζί του. Ο τελευταίος των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, ο Όρομις ο σοφός, και ο χρυσός του δράκος Γλέιντερ. Οι μόνοι που είχαν γλιτώσει απ' τις σφαγές, ανάπηροι κι οι δυο τους και που τα ξωτικά είχαν κρύψει μέσα στα δάση καλύπτοντας με μάγια περισσά, φυλώντας μυστική την ύπαρξή τους. Εκεί οδηγούσαν τα αργά του βήματα τον άνθρωπο, αυτόν που τα ξωτικά ονόμαζαν ''ο Μπρομ με τα θλιμμένα μάτια'', γιατί είχε υπάρξει αυτός και ο χαμένος δράκος του κάποτε μαθητές τους. Προσπέρναγε αυτός σιωπηλός, με ώμους σκυφτούς, με μάτια χαμένα σε οράματα του παρελθόντος, με πόδια που σέρνονταν στη γη. Και κάποτε-κάποτε, ιδίως κατά το γυρισμό του, σταμάταγε στην αντίπερα όχθη της λιμνούλας, έσκυβε πάνω απ' τα νερά κι έσβηνε τη δίψα του βρέχοντας το μαντίλι. Πλησίαζε καμιά φορά κι ο ξωτικός, χαϊδεύοντας τ' αγρίμια που έρχονταν το σούρουπο να ξεδιψάσουν και μέτραγε τις φτέρες. Να είχαν άδικο τα ξωτικά που μερικές φορές αναφέρονταν σ' αυτόν – χωρίς να εννοούν κακό – ως ο ''Φέολιν, ο αλλοπαρμένος'';

Αν η ξωτικοπούλα είχε να διαλέξει δύο φίλους μεσ' στο δάσος, σίγουρα δεν θα διάλεγε αυτούς που την περιτριγύριζαν μέσα στ' ανάκτορα των ξωτικών και την αίθουσα του θρόνου. Θ' απέφευγε όλους αυτούς που βρίσκονταν μαζί της στα πεδία της εκπαίδευσης των όπλων. Θα κρατιόταν μακριά απ' όσους διάβαζαν μεσ' στις βιβλιοθήκες στο ίδιο, μακρόστενο τραπέζι. Παρά θα διάλεγε τα δύο αυτά σιωπηλά πλάσματα, που μοιράζονταν μαζί της τις ώρες τις μοναχικές της και που ελάχιστες κουβέντες είχανε ποτέ ανταλλάξει.

Κι έτσι πέρναγαν και άνθιζαν οι άνοιξες για τη μικρή ξωτικοπούλα, ώσπου το κοριτσάκι το δεκαπεντάχρονο, να μπουμπουκιάσει σε μια νέα κι όμορφη κοπελούδα.

.*.

Έζησε για χρόνους πολλούς μέσα στο δάσος των ξωτικών, εκεί όπου οι γοργοπόδαροι κι αλαφροπάτητοι κάτοικοι των δέντρων είχαν γιατρέψει την πληγή του κορμιού που του άνοιξε κάποτε 'ο φίλος'. Μα η άλλη η πληγή, αυτή η μεγάλη της καρδιάς του, παρέμενε ανοιχτή να χαίνει. Κι έρεε αίμα ζεστό από μέσα της κάθε που η θύμησή του γύριζε σ' 'εκείνη'. Στην όμορφη αγάπη του, στη εξαίσια καλλονή του, σ' εκείνη που παιδί ακόμα τον διάλεξε, για να μοιραστεί μαζί του τα ατελείωτα τα χρόνια της ζωής της. Όταν εκείνη χάθηκε τόσο νωρίς, τόσο άδικα, απόμεινε η καρδιά του μισή κομμένη. Το άλλο του μισό για πάντοτε χαμένο, κομμάτια του εαυτού του ξεσχισμένα, τριμμένα, αλεσμένα στο μύλο της κακίας και συμφοράς που απρόσμενα τον χτύπησε. Απόμεινε να προσπαθεί να ψάχνει τη Σαφίρα του στις απαρχές του ονείρου, στις ώρες της σιγαλιάς της νύχτας που σαν πέπλο απλωνόταν πάνω απ' τις κορυφές των δέντρων. Να την αναζητά για πάντα στις σκιές του σούρουπου, χωρίς ποτέ του να τη βρίσκει. Και φως για την καρδιά του, που 'χε απομείνει μισή κομμένη, ή γιατρειά, πια δεν θα 'βρισκε ποτέ του.

Κι έπειτα υπήρχε κι άλλη πληγή, αυτή του νου, που τη στιγμή που η αγάπη του η μεγάλη χανόταν ζητώντας του αυτός να ζήσει, τσάκιζε το μυαλό του. Η τύχη θέλησε αυτή η πληγή να τυλιχτεί στην ευεργετική την τρέλα, που σκότισε τη στιγμή του θανάτου 'εκείνης' το νου και τις αισθήσεις του τυλίγοντάς τον στις σκιές, καταπίνοντας τον πόνο. Τον πόνο που ήταν τόσο δυνατός, ώστε θα τον είχε συμπαρασύρει στα μονοπάτια του θανάτου ν' ακολουθήσει την αγάπη του, την ώρα που ο ίδιος ο εχθρός του είχε συμπονέσει τη ζωή του.

Κι αυτή την πληγή, του νου, τα ξωτικά προσπάθησαν να τη γιατρέψουν. Μερόνυχτα τον πήγαιναν από κοντά, μιλώντας, τραγουδώντας του, προσπαθώντας να κρατούν την παραφροσύνη του σε μια – ίσως ανερμάτιστη και παραπαίουσα – ισορροπία, αλλά που θα μπορούσε ίσως κάποτε να γιατρευτεί κι εν μέρει να επανέλθει. Και κάπως τα είχαν καταφέρει. Με τους πολλούς τους χρόνους που διαβήκαν, με τη γαλήνη του ξωτικοδάσους, με την ευγένεια και την καλοσύνη είχε αυτή η τρέλα λίγο-λίγο καταλαγιάσει κι ο νους του νέου πλησίαζε να γιατρευτεί. Στο σώμα ήταν υγιής και δυνατός, στο νου μπορεί να κατακάθιζε η τρέλα, αλλά η καρδιά του απόμενε πάντοτε να πονά κι αυτό για όσο ζούσε. Τα ξωτικά το ήξεραν καλά από καιρό, το έβλεπαν, το ψυχανεμίζονταν. Ο Μπρομ δεν θα 'βρισκε ποτέ του τη γαλήνη του σοφού, γιατί το είναι του το είχε αρπάξει το μίσος.

Εκείνο που περισσότερο υποδαύλιζε αυτό το μίσος ήταν η ίδια η συμπόνεση του εχθρού του. Αυτή του προκαλούσε πιότερο μίσος και μανία. Αν τη στιγμή του θανάτου της καλής του ο Μόρζαν, ο εχθρός του, τον είχε πράγματι ψυχοπονέσει, θα του είχε δώσει ένα τέλος. Αλλά όχι, τον άφησε αυτός να ζει, μισός νεκρός· ανάπηρος στο νου και στην καρδιά, ανήμπορος να ξεχάσει αυτό που είχε κάποτε και τώρα πια είχε χάσει. Τον είχε ο Μόρζαν, ο εχθρός του, καταδικάσει να ζει σα ζωντανός νεκρός, αποζητώντας αυτό που δεν υπήρχε, αυτό που κι αν ακόμα έψαχνε για χρόνους, δεν θα 'βρισκε ποτέ του. Όχι μονάχα του πήρε αυτός κι ο δράκος του ότι πιο πολύτιμο στόλιζε τη ζωή του, τον άφησαν ανάπηρο να βιώνει την κάθε ώρα και στιγμή αυτή του την απώλεια.

Κάτω απ' αυτό το πρίσμα, η ψυχοπόνεση του Μόρζαν φάνταζε στο Μπρομ το χειρότερο μαρτύριο και καταδίκη που θα μπορούσε αυτός να 'χει χαιρέκακα προσφέρει.

Λίγο πιο έξω από το ίδιο δάσος, σκαρφαλωμένο στα γκρεμίσματα των βράχων του Τελ'Ναΐρ, υπήρχε ένα καλύβι, όπου είχαν διαλέξει για ερημητήριο οι παλιοί οι δάσκαλοί του. Εκεί καμιά φορά οδήγαγαν το Μπρομ τα βήματά του ζητώντας ανακούφιση, αλλά η παρουσία του δράκου έφερνε πιότερο πόνο, παρά γαλήνη στο νου και την καρδιά του. Ο Όρομις προσπάθησε να πραΰνει, να ημερέψει τον παλιό του μαθητή από το βάρος της απώλειας που βίωνε. Καμιά φορά κατάφερνε για λίγο να τον γαληνεύει, αλλά κι ο ίδιος ο Όρομις – βαθιά λαβωμένος απ' το μαρτύριο – μέτραγε τις πληγές του.

Πράγμα παράξενο, το καλύβι αυτό τράβαγε το Μπρομ σαν το μαγνήτη. Ήξερε αυτός ότι έπρεπε να είναι εκεί για κάποιο ανεξήγητο λόγο, γι' αυτό κι έσερνε αραιά και πού τα βήματα στο μονοπάτι μέσα απ' το δάσος, οδεύοντας προς το δάσκαλό του. Μα μόλις έφτανε ως εκεί, το είχε ήδη μετανιώσει. Τις ώρες αυτές η τρέλα αναμοχλευόταν μέσα στο νου του, ενίοτε κι ο αγιάτρευτος ο πόνος της καρδιάς του κι ο Μπρομ κινούσε να φύγει όπως ήρθε. Καθώς τα βήματα του γυρισμού τον οδηγούσαν σίγουρα και αργά πίσω στην Ελλεσμίρα, κοντοστεκόταν στη μικρή, κρυφή λιμνούλα κι έσβηνε εκεί τη δίψα του. Τότε έβλεπε την παιδούλα να κάθεται σε απόσταση, να τον κοιτάζει. Ένιωθε τα πράσινα μάτια της στραμμένα πάνω του – όχι με περιέργεια, αλλά με κατανόηση – να γδύνουν την καρδιά του. Και ήξερε ο Μπρομ, ή μπορούσε καλά να καταλάβει, πως υπήρχε μια πληγή μέσα στο ξωτικοκόριτσο, μια πληγή που την ξεχώριζε απ' τους άλλους του είδους της και που δεν θα την γιάτρευε ο χρόνος. Κι ο Μπρομ ήξερε από πληγές αγιάτρευτες. Υποκλινόταν λοιπόν σιωπηλά από απόσταση εκφράζοντας τα σεβάσματά του και βιάζονταν να φύγει, να μη διασπάσει τη γαλήνη ή την πίκρα της, σεβόμενος την ανάγκη για τη μοναξιά της.

Καθώς τα χρόνια πέρναγαν κι ο νους ισορροπούσε, το κρύο πιάτο της εκδίκησης απλώθηκε μπροστά στο νέο άντρα προκλητικά βαλμένο από τις αναμνήσεις κάποιου άλλου κόσμου, εκείνου στον οποίο είχε υπάρξει δρακοκαβαλάρης. Το μίσος μέσα του για τους Προδότες του Γκαλμπατόριξ και ιδίως για το Μόρζαν είχε θεριέψει. Όλη του η μισερή ζωή κι η ύπαρξή του έπαιρνε φως από την παρακάτω σκέψη· τη σκέψη της εκδίκησης – αν όχι εκδίκηση για το χαμένο για πάντα κόσμο του – τουλάχιστον για το θάνατο 'εκείνης'. Επανερχόμενος σε μια κατάσταση επιθετικής ανάγκης, ο Μπρομ ζούσε πια μόνο για τη μέρα που θα εκδικείτο τους Προδότες, τη μέρα που θα ευεργετούσε το 'φίλο' Μόρζαν με μια παρόμοια χάρη. Ούτε τα τραγουδήματα πια των ξωτικών και τα παλιά χειρόγραφα ποιημάτων, ούτε οι επισκέψεις στο σοφό το δάσκαλό του ανακούφιζαν για λίγο την ψυχή του. Η ζέση του να φύγει, ν' αναμιχθεί αθέατος στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων, ολοένα κι αύξαινε στην καρδιά του, ζητώντας να καλύψει την αιμάσσουσα πληγή. Φούσκωνε κι αντάριαζε, ξεχείλιζε και ξεχυνόταν και τίποτε πια δεν την κρατούσε.

Οι επισκέψεις του στους άγριους γκρεμνούς του Τελ'Ναΐρ, στους παλαιούς του δασκάλους ολοένα και πύκνωναν. Τώρα το μίσος που έβραζε στην καρδιά του μπορούσε να του δίνει θάρρος και δύναμη ν' αντιμετωπίζει τον κουτσοπόδαρο χρυσαφένιο και τον ολόλευκα ντυμένο τελευταίο καβαλάρη. – Αλήθεια, είχε ο Μπρομ προσέξει, πως ήταν ελάχιστες έως καθόλου οι φορές που πέταγαν οι δυο τους; – Καμία προσπάθεια του Όρομις του σοφού δεν στάθηκε ικανή να μεταπείσει τον κάποτε μειλίχιο μαθητή του. Η απόφαση να ανταλλάξει αυτός το μαγεμένο δάσος, τους φιλικούς κατοίκους του και την ηρεμία των δέντρων με τις δυσκολίες, τον πόνο και το θάνατο στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων είχε ήδη παρθεί. Ο Μπρομ αποχαιρέτησε τους φίλους που τόσο του είχανε σταθεί στα δύσκολα τα χρόνια. Ορκίστηκε ότι κάποτε θα γύριζε να τους ξανάβρει, αφού πρώτα είχε ανακτήσει την τιμή του. Θα γύριζε γι' αυτούς με νέα από τις αντιδράσεις των ανθρώπων, γιατί ποτέ – όπως ήξεραν καλά – η τυραννία της αρχής δεν γεννά ευτυχία κι αγάπη για τους τυράννους.

Σαν τελευταία του φίλη να χαιρετήσει άφησε ο Μπρομ τη νεαρή ξωτικοπούλα, αναζητώντας την μέσα στο δάσος, στο πλάι της λιμνούλας· μέρος όπου για χρόνους πολλούς ήξερε πως είχε γίνει το ησυχαστήριό της. Πλησίασε αυτή τη φορά λιγάκι περισσότερο κι απηύθυνε τον τυπικό χαιρετισμό των ξωτικών προς την πριγκίπισσά τους. Τα πράσινα μάτια της Άρυα καρφώθηκαν πάνω του με προσοχή, εξετάζοντας από κοντά το πρόσωπό του. Θα πρέπει ο Μπρομ να κόντευε τα πενήντα πια ανθρώπινα χρόνια. Η απουσία του δράκου απ' τη ζωή του για τόσο μεγάλο διάστημα, είχε αρχίσει ήδη να τον γερνά. Το πρόσωπό του γέμιζε σιγά-σιγά ρυτίδες, τα μάτια του σακούλιαζαν και βάθαιναν στις κόγχες και τα μακριά του τα μαλλιά άσπριζαν στους κροτάφους. Η ξωτικοπούλα σηκώθηκε κι αργά-αργά πλησίασε επαναλαμβάνοντας κι αυτή τα καθιερωμένα χαιρετίσματα. Ήταν δεκαπεντάχρονη όταν για πρώτη της φορά τον ένιωσε σα φίλο· δεκαπεντάχρονη και τώρα βάδιζε προς τα τριάντα. Ήξερε, απ' όσα είχε ακούσει να λέγονται γι' αυτόν, ότι ο Μπρομ παρέμενε ελλιπής ως προς την προσωπικότητα, αφού ο δράκος του – το άλλο του μισό – είχε χαθεί για πάντα. Ότι οι γνώσεις της μαγείας του παρέμειναν για πάντα μισερές, αφού η Σαφίρα χάθηκε νωρίς, προτού οι δύο τους συμπληρώσουν την εκπαίδευσή τους. Ήξερε ακόμα, ότι παραβάλλοντας τη δική της απώλεια – το θάνατο του πατέρα και βασιλιά της που δεν γνώρισε – με τη δική του, η τύχη της είχε χαριστεί. Γιατί, ποια απώλεια ήταν μεγαλύτερη απ' το να χάσεις το μισό εαυτό σου; Είχε ακούσει ακόμα ότι ο Μπρομ θα έφευγε, θα γύριζε στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Η Άρυα του έτεινε το χέρι, πράξη που πρώτη της φορά έκανε για κάποιον.

'Είθε τα άστρα να φωτίζουν τα βήματά σου στο δύσκολο δρόμο που διαλέγεις, Σούρ'τουγκαλ' του είπε, προσφωνώντας τον με τη λέξη που, εδώ και τόσους χρόνους, όλοι απέφευγαν να πούνε. Μέσα στο νου της Άρυα ο Μπρομ κάποτε διαλέχτηκε από το δράκο. Κι αν έζησε κάποτε σαν δρακοκαβαλάρης, τέτοιος θα παρέμενε γι' αυτήν μέχρι τα τέλη της ζωής του. 'Σου εύχομαι να βρεις και να ενώσεις τους πιο γενναίους των ανθρώπων.'

Ο Μπρομ δέχτηκε την τιμή που του έκανε η πριγκίπισσα νεύοντας σιωπηλά. Το 'χε σκοπό μια μέρα να γυρίσει. Οι άνθρωποι, όσοι γενναίοι κι αν είχαν απομείνει, δεν θα κατάφερναν ποτέ να υπερνικήσουν τους τυράννους χωρίς συμμάχους.

Την ίδια ώρα που έφευγε, ένα τραγούδι, το τραγούδι του Φέολιν του αλλοπαρμένου, ακούστηκε σαν ψίθυρος μελωδικός ανάμεσα απ' τις φτέρες.

.*.*.

'Πώς θα φύγεις κόρη μου; Πώς θα μας αφήσεις;' Η όμορφη βασίλισσα έγειρε εμπρός σκύβοντας απ' το θρόνο της, πλησιάζοντας την κόρη της, μιλώντας της σχεδόν ψιθυριστά να μη πολυακούγονται τα λόγια. Το ήξερε καλά η βασίλισσα πως ήταν οξυμένες οι αισθήσεις των ξωτικών αρχόντων που παρευρίσκονταν στην αίθουσα του θρόνου και τίποτε δεν θα τους έκρυβε. Ήξερε πως δεν ήτανε κι ευγενικό να κρυφοψιθυρίζει.

Το αίτημα της Άρυα είχε αφήσει άναυδους τους παρευρισκομένους. Απ' τη στιγμή που ο άνθρωπος, ο Μπρομ ο πρώην δρακοκαβαλάρης, είχε γυρίσει στα σκιερά τους δάση και ο Γκιλντέριεν ο σοφός του είχε επιτρέψει την είσοδο στην Ελλεσμίρα, οι άρχοντες των ξωτικών σοκάρονταν να μαθαίνουν νέα. Αργά κυλούσε ο χρόνος μέσα στα δάση τους, τόσο πιο αργά περνούσαν κι οι ζωές τους. Οι μέρες τους ήσαν παρόμοιες, γεμάτες διάβασμα και τραγούδι, στοχασμό, χορούς και ποίηση, καθώς κι ευγενή άμυλα στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης των όπλων. Μόνες αναταράξεις που υπήρχαν τα ετήσια πανηγύρια, οι μέρες που έσπαγε η ρουτίνα όταν τραγούδαγαν την ανθοφορία και το ζευγάρωμα αντίστοιχα φυτών και ζώων· καθώς και τα μεσοκαλόκαιρα, τις ώρες όπου πηδούσαν τις φωτιές κι αντάλλασσαν τα δώρα. Τώρα, μέσα σε λίγα εικοστετράωρα η ζωή τους είχε αλλάξει.

Εγύρισε ο Μπρομ μετά από χρόνους δύο, που είχε ζήσει εκ νέου στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Μυστικά τριγυρίζοντας τις πόλεις τους, κατάφερνε να ξετρυπώνει όσους απ' τους ανθρώπους αντιτίθεντο στο καθεστώς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ανακάλυπτε εξόριστους και κατατρεγμένους, κατόρθωνε να βγάζει ακόμα κι απ' τις φυλακές φυλακισμένους. Μυστικά τους ένωσε όλους με όρκους στον αγώνα, μυστικά τους οδήγησε σε ασφαλή λημέρια έξω απ' τα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας, μυστικά τους άφησε να εξασκούνται στα όπλα και τις τακτικές του πολέμου. Ενός πολέμου, που ήταν σίγουρο ότι σε λίγα χρόνια θα ξεσπούσε.

Είχε φτάσει ο καιρός, δήλωνε με στόμφο ο παλαιός δρακοκαβαλάρης. Είχε περσέψει ο χρόνος της τυραννίας. Το αίμα το χυμένο ζητούσε εκδίκηση κι άνθρωποι όλο και μπολίκευαν σε αριθμούς ταγμένοι στο σκοπό του. Ως και οι άρχοντες των νάνων είχαν προσφέρει αρωγή και προστασία. Και τώρα, αφού είχε σιγουρέψει τους Βάρντεν, τους επαναστάτες, με το νέο αρχηγό τους – άνθρωπο άξιο στην τιμή καθώς και τα όπλα – ο Μπρομ είχε γυρίσει στο ξωτικοδάσος ζητώντας ν' αναθερμάνει παλιές φιλίες. Αναζητώντας να δώσει νέα ώθηση σε παλαιές συμμαχίες, ν' αναζωπυρώσει μέσα στις καρδιές των ξωτικών τη φλόγα της αντίστασης. Αν οι άνθρωποι οι εφήμεροι, οι αδύναμοι κι άσχετοι από μαγεία, επεδείκνυαν τέτοιο σθένος, οι άρχοντες των ξωτικών όφειλαν να είναι πρώτοι.

Αυτό το ίδιο επιχείρημα οι άρχοντες των ξωτικών ήταν που είχαν αντιστρέψει εις βάρος του σκοπού του. Οι άνθρωποι είχαν ζωές εφήμερες και λίγες γνώσεις. Χωρίς να ψηφούν τον κίνδυνο ρίχνονταν αλόγιστα στη φλόγα μιας μάχης από τα πριν χαμένης. Και τι είχαν να χάσουν τάχα; Τις λίγες δεκαετίες που τους απόμεναν; Τις μίζερες ζωές τους που έλιωναν ολημερίς στο μόχθο δουλεύοντας τη γη, είτε τη θάλασσα, ή σπώντας πέτρες; Τα ζώα που μεγάλωναν μέσα στο βούρκο μονάχα για να τους θρέψουν τα δύσμοιρα με τη φτωχή τους σάρκα; Ή το εμπόριο, που ξεγέλαγαν ο ένας τον άλλο, αγοράζοντας και πουλώντας μ' ασήμι και χρυσό αυτά που έπρεπε ν' ανταλλάσσονται ή να είναι δωρεάν για όλους;

Έτσι μιλούσαν οι άρχοντες των ξωτικών καθώς παρότρυναν τη βασίλισσά τους ν' αρνηθεί κάθε βοήθεια. Καλά δεν είχαν ζήσει μεσ' στην ασφάλεια των δασών τους τα τελευταία τριάντα χρόνια; Ακόμα το αίμα με το οποίο πλήρωσαν οι συγγενείς τους την τρέλα των ανθρώπων ήταν νωπό στα χέρια των εχθρών τους. Είχε η βασίλισσα μήπως ξεχάσει τη δική της απώλεια τη μεγάλη; Η βασιλοκόρη όμως είχε άλλη γνώμη.

'Μητέρα μου, σ' εξορκίζω στο αίμα που χύθηκε απ' τις φλέβες του ίδιου μου του πατέρα και στην πολύτιμη που χάθηκε ζωή του, άκουσέ με.' Η Άρυα είχε μιλήσει περήφανα μπροστά στη σύναξη των αρχόντων. 'Αν οι άνθρωποι, οι τόσο μικροί κι αδύναμοι, είναι αποφασισμένοι, μην τους αφήσεις αβοήθητους. Μην αφήσεις, γλυκιά μητέρα, την ελπίδα τους να σβήσει. Το αιωνόβιο το δέντρο αρχίζει τη ζωή του σαν βλαστάρι. Οι απέραντες οι λίμνες και τ' ασημένια μας ποτάμια, δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο παρά μικρές-μικρές σταγόνες που σταλάζουν. Κι η μεγαλύτερη φωτιά που χτίζεται ως να κάψει, αρχίζει απ' τη μικρότερη τη σπίθα. Αν δεν βρίσκεις τώρα εσύ τη δύναμη, ή οι καιροί δεν είναι ακόμα έτοιμοι να στείλεις στρατό να ενωθεί ανοιχτά μαζί με τους πολέμιους του προδότη, στείλε τουλάχιστον εμένα. Θα είμαι ο πρεσβευτής σου, τα μάτια και τ' αυτιά σου στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Η δήλωση της πίστης σου σ' αυτή την προσπάθειά τους.'

Ταράχτηκε η βασίλισσα σαν άκουσε τους λόγους αυτούς της θυγατέρας. Μα πιο πολύ την τρόμαξε το αποφασισμένο ύφος που ξέκρινε μέσα στα πράσινά της μάτια. Κανένας λόγος και κανένα τάξιμο δεν κατάφερε τη βασιλοκόρη ν' αλλάξει γνώμη. Έστρεφε η Άρυα συχνά-πυκνά το βλέμμα στον άνθρωπο, το Μπρομ που κάποτε υπήρξε δρακοκαβαλάρης, παρατηρώντας το ικανοποιημένο του ύφος. Περήφανος, στητός στεκόταν παραδίπλα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου, δείχνοντας με το παράδειγμα των χρόνων και των παθών του, ότι οι άνθρωποι – έστω κι αν τα ξωτικά τους αψηφούσαν – είχαν δυναμικό περίτρανο ακόμα. Και η βασίλισσα κατάλαβε ότι η φλόγα είχε ανάψει στην πλατειά γη της Αλαγαισίας. Η κόρη της είχε δίκιο. Μπορεί η φλόγα να σιγόκαιγε, μια μέρα όμως θα γινότανε φωτιά μεγάλη· πυρκαγιά να κάψει τους τυράννους.

Σαν βασίλισσα και σαν πολιτικός η ωραία Ισλανζάδη δεν είχε να χάσει τίποτε μ' αυτό το ρίσκο· εκτός ίσως από μία κόρη. Παρέδωσε χάρισμα στο Μπρομ πετράδι, δεμένο σε δαχτυλίδι, με σκάλισμα το σήμα της φιλίας. Δήλωσε πως τα ξωτικά θα είναι φίλοι των ανθρώπων. Και 'αν' ποτέ οι συνθήκες το καλούσαν, θα στέκονταν βοήθεια κι αρωγή τους.

Η πριγκηπέσσα τους ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει ακολουθώντας τα βήματα του Μπρομ στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Μα πριν αποχωρήσει απ' το ξωτικοδάσος με τις ευλογίες της βασίλισσας μητέρας της, επισκέφτηκε μια τελευταία φορά το ησυχαστήριό της. Κάθισε όπως και πρώτα σιμά στην ήρεμη λιμνούλα, παρατηρώντας τις σταγόνες του νερού να σταλάζουν από το βράχο που έρεε η ολόδροση πηγούλα. Χώνοντας τα γυμνά της πέλματα μεσ' στο παχύ γρασίδι και γέρνοντας στον ίδιο εκείνο κορμό του πλάτανου που έγερνε ως παιδούλα, η Άρυα σφάλισε τα βλέφαρα, για λίγο φυλακίζοντας στο όνειρο τα πράσινά της μάτια. Ήταν η ανάσα του τραγουδιού του Φέολιν αυτό που την εξύπνησε. Κι ο ίδιος καθώς έστεκε σιμά της, κρατούσε στις παλάμες του ένα λουλούδι απ' την περικοκλάδα που σκέπαζε τη στέγη του δεντρόσπιτού του. 'Καλυστέγη' ονόμαζαν οι περισσότεροι το κρινάκι κι ακόμα άλλοι του 'διναν το παρωνύμι 'πρωινή δόξα', γιατί τα πρωινά άνοιγε τα πέταλά του, καλωσορίζοντας το φως του ήλιου της νέας μέρας. Έκπληκτη κοίταξε η Άρυα το λουλουδάκι, έκπληκτη για το χρώμα του, που ήταν μαύρο.

'Έτσι μονάχος το τραγούδησα, πριγκίπισσα για σένα' ομολόγησε το ξωτικό. 'Μαύρο, κατάμαυρο, ωσάν τα κορακάτα τα μαλλιά σου. Και πάντοτε ν' ανθίζει, διατηρώντας την πρωινή δροσιά του.'

Σιωπηλή δέχτηκε η Άρυα το λουλούδι απ' τα χέρια του ξωτικού αυτού φίλου. Κι εκείνος κάθισε σιμά της, αρχίζοντας να τραγουδά γι' αυτήν ένα-ένα τα τραγούδια του της φτέρης. Μονάχα όταν σηκώθηκε η Άρυα να φύγει, απόθεσε το ίδιο σιωπηλή φίλημα απαλό στο μάγουλο του Φέολιν, βουβή υπόσχεση πως θα γυρνούσε.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Τρεις είναι οι πληγές του Μπρομ, στο θυμικό, στο λογικό κι οργανικό του μέρος. Το σώμα γιατρεύτηκε, η τρέλα του νου καταλάγιασε και κρύφτηκε πίσω απ' τη μανία για εκδίκηση, ο πόνος της καρδιάς όμως παρέμεινε για πάντα εκεί, να του θυμίζει το χαμό της όμορφης Σαφίρα.

Το ξωτικοδάσος φταίει που έγραψα έτσι παράξενα. Ξύπνησε φαίνεται το ρομαντισμό που νόμιζα πως δεν έχω.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	10. Οιωνοί και προσημάνσεις

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 10ο**

 **Οιωνοί και προσημάνσεις**

 _Ο Μόρζαν πετούσε καθισμένος στη σέλα τη στερεωμένη στην πλάτη του κόκκινου δράκου. Γύρω του το φως άλλαζε γοργά, καθώς οι πρώτες ακτίνες ενός λαμπρού ήλιου φώτιζαν ήδη τις κορυφές των δέντρων, καταπίνοντας σταδιακά τα κομμάτια απ' τις σκιές της νύχτας που έφευγε. Μια παρήγορη ζεστασιά απλώθηκε πάνω στα γυμνά του μπράτσα και το πρόσωπο και επεκτάθηκε κι ως μέσα στην καρδιά του, καθώς ο δρακοκαβαλάρης απολάμβανε κάτι που του είχε λείψει εδώ και καιρό· μια γαλήνια πτήση με το δράκο. Με μια αρμονική, πλάγια στροφή, η κοκκινομάτα του άλλαξε πορεία, κατευθυνόμενη προς το μοναχικό λόφο πάνω στον οποίο ήταν στημένο το μνημείο της μάνας. Από βραδύς η διάθεση της δράκαινας ήταν παράξενα καλή, πράγμα σπάνιο, που επηρέασε και τον καβαλάρη της. Κοιμήθηκαν μαζί στο δρακοστάσιο κι απόλαυσαν παρέα μια πρωινή πτήση πετώντας χαμηλά πάνω από τις κορφές των δέντρων του δάσους και τα γαλήνια νερά της λίμνης. Κάθε φορά που οι μεμβράνες των φτερών της δράκαινας ακολουθούσαν την καθοδική κίνηση των δυνατών της ώμων, οι άκρες τους άγγιζαν ελαφρά τη δροσερή επιφάνεια δημιουργώντας δακτυλίδια, που άπλωναν σε ομόκεντρους κύκλους, μέχρι να σβήσουν στην απόσταση και την πρωινή ομίχλη που σηκωνόταν απ' τη λίμνη_ _σηματοδοτώντας το πέρασμά της. Τέλος κατέληξαν να πετούν ανάμεσα στους άγριους γκρεμνούς της φιδωτής κλεισούρας της Ραχοκοκαλιάς πίσω απ' το κάστρο._

 _Ο Μόρζαν έβλεπε το λόφο ολοένα να πλησιάζει καθώς τα δυνατά φτερά του δράκου κατάπιναν τώρα γοργά την απόσταση. Ήδη οι πρώτες ακτίνες χτύπησαν τη λευκή πέτρα δημιουργώντας πάνω της αντανακλάσεις των πολύτιμων λίθων που τη στόλιζαν._

 _'Κάποιος είναι πάνω στην κορφή!' Η φωνή της κοκκινομάτας αντιλάλησε μέσα στο μυαλό του καβαλάρη, αφυπνίζοντας τη μισοναρκωμένη του συνείδηση, καθώς μακάρια απολάμβανε την ξέγνοιαστη πτήση χωρίς τη σκοτούρα ότι ίσως γύρω του υπάρχουνε εχθροί, έτοιμοι να επιτεθούνε· κάτι που είχε να συμβεί εδώ και πολλούς χρόνους._

 _'Αδύνατον! Μόνο πετώντας μπορεί κανείς να πάει εκεί…'_

 _Ο Μόρζαν έβαλε αντήλιο το χέρι πάνω απ' τα μάτια και κοίταξε καλύτερα, για να διαπιστώσει ότι η κοκκινομάτα είχε δίκιο. Πράγματι, κάποιος βρισκόταν ήδη στην κορφή του λόφου, καθισμένος οκλαδόν απάνω στην οριζόντια πλάκα του μνημείου. Τα φρύδια του δρακοκαβαλάρη έσμιξαν με δυσαρέσκεια σε μια προσπάθεια να διακρίνει καλύτερα στην απόσταση που τους χώριζε απ' το μνημείο._

 _'Όποιος και να 'ναι, δεν φαίνεται να βιάζεται να φύγει' δήλωσε η κοκκινομάτα κινώντας γρηγορότερα τα φτερά της, συμμεριζόμενη τη δυσφορία του καβαλάρη για τον παρείσακτο. 'Θα τον τσακώσουμε τον καταπατητή σε μια στιγμή,' είπε χαιρέκακα 'κι αυτό του το τόλμημα θα το πληρώσει.' Η χαλαρή διάθεση της δράκαινας φάνηκε να εξανεμίζεται. Η συνήθης ροπή της στο θυμό και τη βία επέστρεφε γοργά, για να χαλάσει το ασκίαστο, πρωινό πέταγμα._

 _Ο δράκος έφτασε το λόφο κι αναπετάρισε, καθώς αιωρήθηκε πάνω απ' την κορφή, κρατώντας μια απόσταση απ' το έδαφος, τα τρομερά της νύχια έτοιμα να ξεσχίσουν._

 _'Ένα παιδί;'_

 _Πράγματι, ένα μικρό αγόρι – θα 'ταν δε θα 'ταν δυόμισι, μέχρι τριών χρόνων – καθόταν ανακούρκουδα πάνω στην πλάκα του μνημείου, κρατώντας στα χέρια του ένα απ' τα πετράδια που στόλιζαν τον τάφο κι έπαιζε εκστατικό μ' αυτό το πολύτιμο απόκτημα. Το σχήμα των ώμων κι η μελαχρινάδα του, καθώς και τ' ακατάστατο, πυκνό μαλλί θύμισε στο Μόρζαν τον εαυτό του. Έτσι δεν έπαιζε κι αυτός στην παραλία του Τιρμ, όταν εξέταζε τα βότσαλα μαζεύοντας τα πλέον παράξενα; Κι αν εύρισκε κάτι που του φαινότανε μοναδικό, σκούσε μετά στα γέλια κι έτρεχε γοργά για να το δείξει της μάνας. Η παράξενη εντύπωση πως έβλεπε τον εαυτό του από ψηλά διάρκεσε λίγες στιγμές μονάχα. Ο θόρυβος απ' τα φτερά του δράκου τράβηξε την προσοχή του αγοριού απ' το αστραφτερό παιχνίδι του κι έστρεψε αυτό το πρόσωπό του προς τα ουράνια. Η εντύπωση πως ήταν ο παλιός εαυτός του εγκατέλειψε τον καβαλάρη, καθώς η μούρη του παιδιού του φάνηκε μεν κάπως γνωστή, αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήταν η δική του. Ούτε είχε αυτό τα παράταιρα δικά του μάτια._

 _'Έι, σύ!' φώναξε άγρια από πάνω του ο Μόρζαν με σκοπό να το τρομάξει. 'Τι κάνεις εκεί πέρα;'_

 _Το αγόρι σήκωσε ψηλά το χέρι που κρατούσε το πετράδι σαν να του το 'δειχνε και παρατήρησε εντυπωσιασμένο το φως του ήλιου να ταξιδεύει μέσα απ' τις έδρες, για να ξεχυθεί μετά απάνω στην πλάκα του μνημείου προκαλώντας ποικιλόχρωμες λάμψεις. Χωρίς στιγμή να φοβηθεί απ' την άγρια φωνή και την παρουσία του δράκου, το παιδί έσκασε σ' ένα κρυστάλλινο, κακαριστό γελάκι, για να συνεχίσει και πάλι αμέριμνο το παιχνίδι του._

 _'Άλλο και τούτο…' ψιθύρισε ο Μόρζαν, δίνοντας εντολή στην κοκκινομάτα να προσγειωθεί παράμερα, εξετάζοντας ταυτόχρονα το χώρο γύρω του για σημάδια σκοτεινής μαγείας. Σημάδια που θα σήμαιναν ότι βρίσκονταν κάπου σιμά οι εχθροί του, έτοιμοι να τον καταστρέψουν. Αφίππευσε απ' τη σέλα του και τράβηξε το Ζάρ'ροκ με αργές, προσεκτικές κινήσεις. Η εμπειρία του στη μαγεία τον καθησύχασε αρχικά πως δεν κινδυνεύει, αλλά ποτέ κανείς δεν ξέρει πότε θα του επιτεθεί ύπουλα εχθρός πολύ δυνατότερος. Ισχυρότερο απ' αυτόν τον ίδιο ο Μόρζαν γνώριζε μονάχα τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά… ο βασιλιάς εχθρός του; Πιο πιθανό να ήταν ο Εντούριελ ή κάποιος πράκτοράς του. Ο αναθεματισμένος ξωτικός, εδώ και πολλούς χρόνους είχε στρογγυλοκαθίσει μέσα στο γεμάτο ξόρκια προστασίας φρούριο που ζούσε και τίποτε δεν ήταν ικανό να βγάλει αυτόν και το δράκο του από 'κει μέσα· μακάρι και να 'ταν διαταγή του βασιλιά του. Είχε εκπαιδεύσει όμως ο Εντούριελ πράκτορες, δικούς του ανθρώπους· κι απασχολούσε μάγους πρώτους στις μαγγανείες για όλες τις βρομοδουλειές του. Ο Μόρζαν το ήξερε καλά ότι απ' αυτόν κινδύνευε κι από καιρό σχεδίαζε να είναι αυτός που θα χτυπούσε πρώτος. Ας όψεται η ανόητη η γυναίκα, που πάνω που θα την έστελνε να τελειώνει τη δουλειά, αυτή είχε φροντίσει να γκαστρωθεί την πιο ακατάλληλη ώρα._

 _Ο Μόρζαν πήρε βαθιές ανάσες φροντίζοντας να καταλαγιάσει το θυμό που φούντωνε μέσα του. Όταν ήταν φουρκισμένος, το μυαλό του δεν δούλευε καθαρά. Κι αν τώρα είχε ν' αντιμετωπίσει απρόσμενη επίθεση, χρειαζόταν όλη την πνευματική του διαύγεια για ν' αντεπιτεθεί. Η κοκκινομάτα πίσω του φρούμαξε συμφωνώντας, συμμεριζόμενη την ανησυχία του κι άφησε ένα μικρό συννεφάκι καπνού να περιίπταται απειλητικά ένα γύρω. Με υψωμένη τη λεπίδα ο Μόρζαν πλησίασε με αργά βήματα το αγόρι από πίσω. Την προσοχή του παιδιού τώρα είχε αποσπάσει ένα σκουρόχρωμο ρουμπίνι με απόχρωση στο χρώμα του αίματος. Είχε παρατήσει κάτω το πετράδι που πριν κρατούσε στο χεράκι του κι είχε βαλθεί να ξεκολλήσει το ρουμπίνι απ' την οριζόντια πλάκα του μνημείου. Ο Μόρζαν πλησίασε κι άλλο, έτοιμος να χτυπήσει._

 _'Δεν το περίμενα αυτό από ελόγου σου, καμάρι μου.'_

 _Η φωνή της γυναίκας πίσω του ακούστηκε ζωηρή, κρυστάλλινη, κρατώντας μικρή δόση ειρωνείας μισοκρυμμένη μέσα της. Ίδια με τότε, που ήθελε να τον μαλώσει για κάποια σοβαρή του σκανδαλιά, αλλά δεν το βάσταγε η καρδιά της να του κακομιλήσει, μιας και τον υπεραγαπούσε. Έτσι τον μάλωνε και τότε ειρωνικά-γλυκά, αποκαλώντας τον ''καμάρι'' της._

 _'Μάνα;'_

 _Ο Μόρζαν στράφηκε απότομα – τα χέρια ακόμα υψωμένα κρατώντας το σπαθί πανέτοιμο – για να την αντικρίσει να στέκει σε μικρή απόσταση. Ήτανε νέα, όπως τη θυμόταν απ' το Τιρμ, όταν ήτανε κι αυτός πάνω-κάτω στην ηλικία αυτού εδώ του αγοριού. Σαν να την έβλεπε και πάλι να στέκει στο κατώφλι της καλύβας, με τη χοντρή πλεξούδα των μαλλιών της τυλιγμένη στο κεφάλι· με την μακριά ποδιά της πλύστρας νοτισμένη, μαζωμένη ένα κουβάρι τριγύρω απ' τη μέση της, να μην της βρέχει τα φουστάνια· τα χέρια της, γροθιές σφιγμένες, ακούμπαγαν στους γοφούς και το κεφάλι έγερνε ελαφρά, έτοιμη να τον μαλώσει. Ο Μόρζαν σαστισμένος χαμήλωσε τη λεπίδα._

 _'Μάνα!'_

 _Τι σόι μαγγανεία ήταν και τούτη; Η αετίσια του ματιά πέταξε απ' τη μορφή της γυναίκας σ' αυτήν του αγοριού – που επέμενε ανενόχλητο στη σκανταλιά του, να ξεκολλήσει το ρουμπίνι, χωρίς να δίνει σημασία σ' αυτόν ή στο δράκο του – για να ξαναγυρίσει και πάλι στη γυναίκα. Η κοκκινομάτα άφησε να κρεμάσει προς τα έξω η αγκαθωτή της γλώσσα. Τα ρουθούνια της πετάρισαν μυρίζοντας τον αέρα προς τη μεριά της μάνας και σαν το εξασκημένο της ένστικτο δεν ένιωσε κίνδυνο κανένα, ξάπλωσε απαλά πάνω στα πόδια της τυλίγοντας στα πλευρά της τις φτερούγες και την τρομερή απόληξη της ουράς σε κοινή θέα. Χωρίς να μπορεί να καταλάβει ο Μόρζαν τι συμβαίνει, έκανε ένα βήμα προς τη μεριά της γυναίκας κρατώντας πάντοτε έτοιμο το Ζάρ'ροκ._

 _'Μάνα μου;'_

 _Η γυναίκα χαλάρωσε τώρα. Τα χέρια της ξέσφιξαν από γροθιές στη μέση και με μια κίνηση αποτρεπτική τον καθησύχασε._

 _'Ηρέμησε, αγόρι μου. Νομίζεις μήπως πως όταν είσαι τόσο κοντά στο κάστρο σου κινδυνεύεις; Πάψε πια να βλέπεις όλο εχθρούς σιμά σου.'_

 _Ένα γελάκι ικανοποίησης ακούστηκε απ' τη μεριά του αγοριού. Είχε καταφέρει με τα πολλά να ξεκολλήσει το ρουμπίνι και τώρα το χτυπούσε με ορμή επάνω στην ταφόπλακα παράγοντας ένα κροταλιστό ήχο. Ο Μόρζαν θυμήθηκε τον εαυτό του, όταν κοπάναγε με μυτερά χαλίκια τις μεγαλύτερες πέτρες πλάι στη θάλασσα· κι όταν κατάφερνε να σπάσουν, ενθουσιαζόταν και καμάρωνε για το κατόρθωμά του. Η γυναίκα έδειξε με το κεφάλι προς τη μεριά του αγοριού._

 _'Σπουδαία τα κατάφερες, αγόρι μου' του 'πε με περηφάνια, η πρότερη διάθεσή της για μαλώματα ήδη ξεχασμένη. 'Καμιά μάνα δε θα 'ταν πιο περήφανη για το βλαστάρι της, όσο εγώ για σένα. Μακάρι να είχε ζήσει κι ο πατέρας σου για να σε καμαρώσει…' Η μάνα σκούπισε με την ανάστροφη του χεριού ένα δάκρυ, που απ' τη συγκίνηση στάλαξε στο μάγουλό της. 'Αν και αγράμματη γυναίκα, γιε μου, βλέπω πως καλά τα πήγες στη ζωή σου για κάποιον χωρίς όνομα. Μορφώθηκες, πλούτισες, τιμήθηκες απ' όλους και τώρα στέκεις άρχοντας τρανός και παντοδύναμος. Με περισσή χαρά μου βλέπω πως συμπληρώνεις και τον κύκλο σου τώρα μ' αυτό το γιο σου. Γιατί, τι άλλο είναι ο γιος για τον πατέρα, αγόρι μου, αν όχι η συνέχεια του εαυτού του;'_

 _Ο Μόρζαν στραβοκατάπιε ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια κι αποφάσισε να βγάλει την ανάσα που τόση ώρα κρατούσε φυλακισμένη μεσ' στο στήθος. Πολύ λαχταρούσε να τη ρωτήσει πώς είχε βρεθεί ολοζώντανη εκεί πέρα, αντί αυτού όμως αποκρίθηκε στην ερώτησή της._

 _'Μάνα, είμαι δρακοκαβαλάρης, ο δράκος με έκανε αθάνατο' είπε ψιθυριστά σα να μην πίστευε ότι μιλά μ' ένα φάσμα. 'Σαν αθάνατος, δεν έχω ανάγκη από γιο, να 'ναι συνέχεια του εαυτού μου.'_

 _Η γυναίκα γέλασε κουνώντας του δήθεν απειλητικά το δάχτυλο._

 _'Μιλείς ανόητα, παιδί μου, εσύ ο τόσο σπουδαγμένος… Στιγμή να μην ξεχάσεις, γιε μου, ότι κανείς δε ζει για πάντα. Φρόντιζε τούτο το παιδί γιατί είναι εσύ ο ίδιος.'_

 _Εκείνη την ώρα το κακαριστό γελάκι ξανακούστηκε απ' το μέρος του παιδιού. Κρατούσε αυτό στο κάθε του χέρι απ' ένα πετράδι – αυτά που πριν λίγο έπαιζε – και χτυπούσε τώρα καταχαρούμενο τις έδρες μεταξύ τους. Καθώς τα πετράδια ενώνονταν με κρότο, ένα ρόδινο φως τινάχτηκε κι έλαμψε πάνω στην άσπρη, κάθετη πέτρα του τάφου. Μέσα στο φωτεινό πλαίσιο ξεχώρισε καθαρά η εικόνα ενός γκρίζου, πολεμικού αλόγου, να τριποδίζει σε καταπράσινο πεδίο. Το αγόρι άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα επιφώνημα θαυμασμού κι έτεινε το χέρι να πιάσει το άλογο της εικόνας, αλλά αυτό εξαφανίστηκε γοργά, δίνοντας τη θέση του σε δύο δρακοπούλια που κυνηγιόνταν κι έπαιζαν ανάμεσα στα δέντρα. Ο μικρός βάλθηκε με ζέση να ξανατρίβει δυνατά τις έδρες._

 _'Τούτος εδώ ο νεοσσός κρύβει μέσα του μοναδικές δυνάμεις' παραδέχτηκε η κόκκινη δράκαινα μιλώντας στο νου του εκλεκτού της, η προσοχή της όλη στραμμένη στο αγόρι και τα έργα του._

 _Ο Μόρζαν έκπληκτος άνοιξε το στόμα να πει κάτι, αλλά η γυναίκα τον σταμάτησε με μια κίνηση του χεριού της._

 _'Άκουσε τώρα προσεκτικά, αγόρι μου, για δεν είναι πολύς ο χρόνος που μου μένει.' Τα μάτια της μάνας απότομα σοβάρεψαν. Σαν και τις μέρες εκείνες που έπρεπε να του εξηγεί πάλι και πάλι το λόγο που άντρες άγνωστοι διάβαιναν το κατώφλι τους τις νύχτες· κι αυτός έπρεπε να κοιμάται έξω στο δρόμο μέχρι να βγει να τον μαζέψει· πως, παρά τα παρακάλια του για κάτι αντίθετο, έπρεπε όλα να γίνονται έτσι· γιατί όταν δε γίνονταν, την ερχομένη δεν θα υπήρχε μια μπουκιά ψωμί απάνω στο τραπέζι._

 _Ο Μόρζαν ανατρίχιασε σ' αυτή τη θύμηση. Η παλάμη του έσφιξε ασυναίσθητα με δύναμη τη λαβή του σπαθιού του, που το είχε μεν χαμηλώσει, αλλά δεν το είχε ασφαλίσει ακόμα μεσ' στη θήκη. Η αιχμή του Ζάρ'ροκ κροτάλισε πάνω στο βράχο κάνοντας κόκκινες σπίθες να πεταχτούν γύρω απ' τις μπότες του. Η μάνα έδειξε με το δάχτυλο το σπαθί._

 _'Πρόσεχε τι κάνεις μ' αυτό, αγόρι μου, δεν θέλεις να πληγώσεις τον εαυτό σου. Πρόσεχε να μην κόψεις την ίδια σου τη σάρκα.' Η γυναίκα έδειχνε τώρα μια το σπαθί και μια το αγόρι που συνέχιζε να παίζει αμέριμνο, καθισμένο απάνω στον τάφο. 'Μην επιτρέψεις, γιε μου, στο βασιλιά σου να σκλαβώσει το βλαστάρι σου, ούτε να το παιδέψει.' Τα μάτια της μάνας έστρεφαν τώρα όλο στοργή μια πάνω του και μια στ' αγόρι. Ένα χαμόγελο πικραμένο έσκασε στα χείλη της, αλλά γοργά συνέχισε ότι έλεγε. 'Μακάρι όσα γίνανε, παιδί μου, να μπορούσαν να ξεγίνουν. Άσε αυτά που τα έχει πάρει ο χρόνος και δεν ξαναγυρνάνε. Νοιάσου γι' αυτά που έρχονται.'_

 _Δεν πρόκαμε η μάνα ν' αποσώσει αυτό το λόγο και μια κόκκινη αστραπή έσχισε τον αιθέρα σκάζοντας με δύναμη σιμά του και ξαφνικά στο Μόρζαν φάνηκε πως ο ήλιος ο ίδιος σκοτείνιασε. Πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους ο ουρανός έχανε γοργά το γαλανό του χρώμα και η γαλήνια μέρα σκιαζόταν από μαύρα, κατάμαυρα σύννεφα γεμάτα βροχή που πύκνωναν. Πέρα μακριά στον ορίζοντα είχε ήδη ξεσπάσει η καταιγίδα. Έβλεπε κεραυνούς να πέφτουν με ορμή και την πυκνή κουρτίνα της βροχής να κινείται με ταχύτητα απ' τη λίμνη ερχόμενη προς τη μεριά τους. Είχε καλύψει ήδη όλο το κάστρο, κάνοντας τη σκούρα πέτρα να μην ξεχωρίζει μέσα απ' το σύννεφο που ολοένα πλησίαζε προς το λόφο._

 _Και δεύτερη αστραπή βρόντηξε πλάι του, αυτή τη φορά σπάζοντας κομμάτια απ' το βράχο, κάνοντας να ξεπηδήσει ανάμεσά τους ποταμός το κόκκινο το αίμα. Ο Μόρζαν σήκωσε το σπαθί του αναστατωμένος για να προστατευθεί απ' τα στοιχεία. Η πρωτινή του εντύπωση πως πρόκειται για μαγγανεία των εχθρών του ξαναγύριζε στο νου του ενισχυμένη τώρα. Αχ, γιατί η παρουσία της μάνας του απέσπασε την προσοχή; Γιατί τον είχε αφήσει να καθησυχάσει; Η μάνα τσίριξε με αποτροπιασμό και τρόμο, δείχνοντας άλλη μια φορά με το δάχτυλο προς το αγόρι._

 _'Είναι ο εαυτό σου… το αίμα σου… η ίδια σου η σάρκα!' ξεφώνησε μια τελευταία φορά πριν η μορφή της αρχίσει να ξεθωριάζει μεσ' στο σύννεφο της μπόρας. 'Πώς μπόρεσες, γιε μου, πώς;…'_

 _Ο Μόρζαν γύρισε απότομα, για να δει τη λεπίδα του Ζάρ'ροκ, που τη λαβή της έσφιγγε στην παλάμη του, να είναι καταματωμένη. Ξεπλενόταν απ' τη βροχή που σαν καταρράκτης έπεφτε τώρα απ' τους ουρανούς που είχαν ανοίξει πάνω του. Το αγόρι κειτόταν ξέπνοο πάνω στο μάρμαρο του τάφου, πεσμένο μπρούμυτα, με κομμένο το πανωκόρμι του διαγώνια σε δυο κομμάτια. Το αίμα του παιδιού ήταν που έρεε σαν ποταμός πάνω στα βράχια, αναβλύζοντας μέσα απ' την πέτρα, πλημμυρίζοντας το λόφο κι αραιωμένο απ' το νερό μετέτρεπε την κορφή σε κατακόκκινη λίμνη, βυθίζοντας το Μόρζαν μέσα της μέχρι το γόνατο. Αν και αναστατωμένος για τον κίνδυνο που τον απειλούσε, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης λυπήθηκε για το παιδί. Προσπάθησε να πει στη μάνα, πως, παρά το ότι κρατούσε αυτός το ματωμένο ξίφος, δεν ήταν ο αίτιος αυτής της σφαγής. Το μικρό κορμάκι εξαφανιζόταν λίγο-λίγο μέσα στη λίμνη του αίματος. Ξεχώριζε μόνο το μικροσκοπικό χεράκι, που ακόμα βαστούσε σφιχτά το λαμπερό πετράδι._

 _'Γιάτρεψέ τον… γιάτρεψέ τον…' έσκουξε η φωνή της μάνας._

 _Ο Μόρζαν προσπάθησε να πλησιάσει… να κάνει ότι του ζήταγε η μάνα… αλλά ολοένα το αίμα τον κατάπινε. Το στήθος του πονούσε απ' την αγκούσα, η ανάσα έβγαινε συριχτή ανάμεσα απ' τα δόντια. Στράφηκε ζητώντας τη βοήθεια του δράκου, που κοίταζε σιωπηλός χωρίς να δείχνει πως νοιάζεται για το αγόρι. Η κοκκινομάτα τέντωσε το μακρύ λαιμό της βοηθώντας τον να πιαστεί από κάπου._

 _'Είναι αργά, μάνα…' ξέφυγε του Μόρζαν με παράπονο, καθώς αναζητούσε τη γυναίκα με το βλέμμα μέσα στις σκιές, χωρίς να τη βρίσκει. 'Πολύ αργά πια για μένα να κάνω κάτι…'_

 _'Γιάτρεψέ τον…' ξεχώρισε αχνά μια τελευταία φορά η φωνή της ανάμεσα στις αστραπές, καθώς ξεμάκραινε αρπαγμένη από τα σύννεφα που ταξίδευαν την καταιγίδα. 'Είναι το αίμα σου… η σάρκα σου… εσύ ο ίδιος…'_

 _'Μόρζαν…'_ το μουσούδι της κοκκινομάτας τον σκούντησε στο μάγουλο σταματώντας την αγκούσα. _'Μόρζαν, ξύπνα!'_

Γύρισε απότομα πλευρό, για να διαπιστώσει πως βρισκόταν μέσα στο δρακοστάσιο, ξαπλωμένος πάνω στο παχύ άχυρο που σκέπαζε το πάτωμα. Η λεπτή φτερούγα της κοκκινομάτας σαν θόλος ξεδιπλωνόταν πάνω του σκεπάζοντάς τον.

 _'Έβλεπες εφιάλτη'_ δήλωσε η εκλεκτή του, το χνώτο της να βρέχει τα μαλλιά του, που του είχαν μπερδευτεί γύρω απ' το πρόσωπο. ' _Έπρεπε νωρίτερα να σε ξυπνήσω.'_

Ο Μόρζαν τινάχτηκε ορθός ψάχνοντας στο πλευρό του για το Ζάρ'ροκ.

 _'Τελείωσε τώρα'_ είπε απαλά η κοκκινομάτα. _'Όλα είναι καλά μέσα στο κάστρο.'_

.*.

Εγκαταλείποντας το δρακοστάσιο ο Μόρζαν βάδισε γοργά στους έρημους διαδρόμους του κάστρου. Η νύχτα ακόμα ήταν σκοτεινή κι ένα ψυχρό, προαυγινό ρεύμα κουβάλαγε μαζί του τις μυρωδιές του δάσους, κάνοντας τις φλόγες των πυρσών να τρεμοπαίζουν στο πέρασμά του. Η αναστάτωση του δρακοκαβαλάρη απ' αυτόν τον τόσο ζωντανό εφιάλτη δεν είχε ακόμα καταλαγιάσει μέσα του. Ένιωθε τη μορφή της μάνας πάντοτε παρούσα – για να τον προειδοποιήσει ή να τον ψέξει; – και το φάσμα της, όπως το είχε αντικρίσει να στέκει απέναντί του πάνω στην κορφή του λόφου, σαν να τον ακολουθούσε όπου κι αν πήγαινε. Αυτό το όνειρο, αυτός ο εφιάλτης δεν ήταν τυχαίος. Ο Μόρζαν βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά του καταλάβαινε πως η παρουσία της μάνας κάτι σήμαινε, κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, το ίδιο και τα λεγόμενά της. Κι ο κίνδυνος που στο όνειρο ήταν πανταχού παρών; Το μικρό αγόρι, που ήταν είτε ο ίδιος, είτε ο γιος που μεγάλωνε μέσα στην κοιλιά της γυναίκας; Όχι, δεν ήταν τυχαίο το όνειρο ετούτο. Το αγόρι πάνω στον τάφο… η μορφή της μάνας κι οι προειδοποιήσεις της… η αστραπή κι η καταιγίδα… το αίμα πάνω στο σπαθί του κι ο θάνατος… Τίποτε απ' όλα αυτά δεν ήταν τυχαίο. Όλα αυτά γυρνούσαν μεσ' στο νου του, κάνοντάς τον να πειστεί ότι αυτό ειδικά το όνειρο όφειλε να το ξεδιαλύνει.

Ακόμη αναστατωμένος έσπρωξε σιγανά την πόρτα της κάμαρας όπου κοιμόταν η γυναίκα και μπήκε. Το χλωμό φως του κεριού που άφηνε αυτή τις νύχτες αναμμένο, φώτιζε το γαλήνιο πρόσωπο της κοιμισμένης. Οι απαλές γραμμές του κορμιού της διαγράφονταν κάτω απ' τα σκεπάσματα και το φούσκωμα της κοιλιάς της ξεχώριζε καθαρά, παραμορφώνοντας τη λεπτή της σιλουέτα. Εδώ και πάρα πολλές βδομάδες ο Μόρζαν δεν πλάγιαζε πια μαζί της. Το τέλος του καλοκαιριού γοργά πλησίαζε.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κινήθηκε ήσυχα μέσα στην κάμαρα, μην την ξυπνήσει. Έσκυψε πάνω απ' το κοιμισμένο πρόσωπο παρατηρώντας τα λεπτά ματόφρυδα, τη σμιλεμένη μύτη, τα κερασένια, μισάνοιχτα χείλη και τον αφράτο κόρφο, που ξεπρόβαλλε από το άνοιγμα της νυχτικιάς της. Έκανε ν' αγγίσει τη φουσκωμένη κοιλιά με το χέρι του, να εξετάσει ξανά το παιδί αν κινείται μέσα στα σπλάχνα της, να βεβαιωθεί πως είναι γερό, μα η περηφάνια του δεν τον άφησε. Δεν ήθελε αυτή να τον νοιώσει, να τον δει μεσ' στην αδυναμία του τώρα. Παίρνοντας απότομη στροφή, ήρθε και στάθηκε μπρος στ' ανοικτό παράθυρο. Ο λόφος με πάνω του το μνημείο της μάνας ξεχώριζε καθαρά κάτω απ' το φως του φεγγαριού, που δεν είχε ακόμα βασιλέψει. Τι ήθελε να του πει η μάνα και το φάσμα της τον είχε επισκεφτεί μέσα στη νύχτα; Ότι το παιδί κινδύνευε; Ότι κινδύνευε κι ο ίδιος; Μήπως υπήρχε κάποιος εχθρός του που, παρά τις προφυλάξεις του, είχε ανακαλύψει τούτο το μυστικό του, την εγκυμοσύνη της γυναίκας, τη μεγάλη του αδυναμία; Η λεπίδα του Ζάρ'ροκ, του σπαθιού της δυστυχίας, στο όνειρο ήταν ματωμένη. Μήπως αυτό σήμαινε ότι θα σκότωνε ο ίδιος το παιδί του; Κι ο βασιλιάς τι σχέση είχε κι η μάνα τον ανέφερε σαν τύραννο του γιου του;

Στράφηκε τούτη τη φορά με την πλάτη στο παράθυρο, ακούμπησε στο πέτρινο πρεβάζι με τα μάτια του να εποπτεύουν και πάλι το φαρδύ κρεβάτι. Μέσα στη σιγαλιά της νύχτας άκουγε τη ρυθμική ανάσα της γυναίκας και τους χτύπους της καρδιάς της. Ο λεπτότερος ήχος μιας δεύτερης καρδιάς τον διαβεβαίωνε ότι, παρά το όνειρο, το παιδί μέσα της ζούσε και ήταν καλά. Ο Μόρζαν έτριξε τα δόντια. Σε μεγάλους μπελάδες τον είχε βάλει τούτο δω το θηλυκό, αλλά όπως την κοίταζε τώρα δα αμέριμνη να κοιμάται, ένιωθε την επιθυμία του γι' αυτή να φλογίζεται και πάλι. Οι τελευταίοι μήνες που είχαν περάσει μαζί, κλεισμένοι αναγκαστικά μέσα στο κάστρο, του θύμιζαν τον πρώτο εκείνο τον καιρό που την είχε πρωτοφέρει εδώ μέσα, κάνοντάς της όλα τα χατίρια. Κι αυτή ναζιάρικα ανταποκρινόταν σε κάθε του θέληση κι επιθυμία. Τώρα όμως πια, καλύτερο είχε αυτή να νοιάζεται πιότερο για την κοιλιά της παρά για τον ίδιο.

Ένα τσίμπημα ζήλιας τυράννησε την καρδιά του Μόρζαν στη σκέψη πως ήδη μοιραζόταν τη γυναίκα με κάποιον άλλο, κάποιον ακόμα αγέννητο, αλλά το ίδιο ισχυρό διεκδικητή. Είχε δίκιο η κοκκινομάτα του, όταν χρόνους πριν τον προειδοποίησε, πως θα γινότανε αδύναμος αν έμπλεκε με θηλυκά του δικού του είδους. Να το τώρα, που είχε συμβεί. Στη σκέψη της δράκαινας μία κακιά σκέψη σκότισε το μυαλό του. Του ήρθε να τραβήξει το σπαθί… να τελειώνει μια και καλή μ' αυτή τη διπλή αδυναμία… να νιώσει πάλι λεύτερος όπως και πρώτα…

 _…'Πρόσεχε τι κάνεις με το σπαθί σου, αγόρι μου, δεν θέλεις να πληγώσεις τον εαυτό σου. Πρόσεχε να μην κόψεις την ίδια σου τη σάρκα.'…_

Τα ονειρικά λόγια της μάνας τον συνεφέραν και σταμάτησαν το χέρι που είχε αρχίσει ήδη να κάνει την τρομερή κίνηση. Η απόφαση να ζήσει το παιδί είχε εδώ και καιρό παρθεί κι η μάνα στ' όνειρό του συμφωνούσε… τον είχε μάλιστα γι' αυτό επαινέσει. Υπήρχε όμως και πάντα θα υπήρχε νοητός ο φόβος του κινδύνου να τυραννά το νου του.

Ο Μόρζαν έπρεπε να ημερέψει, όχι να στέκει μέσα στην κάμαρα της γυναίκας χωρίς λόγο. Έπρεπε να σκεφτεί, να ξεδιαλύνει τ' όνειρο αυτό… τα προφητικά λόγια της μάνας… τα έργα του παιδιού τα παράξενα… Το χέρι του έσφιξε δυνατότερα τη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. Ένιωσε έναν ιδρώτα αγωνίας να γεμίζει την παλάμη του, να ρέει ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του, να κυλά στο ασημένιο σύρμα που ήταν δεμένος ο προστατευτικός σταυρός. Τα νύχια του γλιστρήσαν πάνω στο κόκκινο ρουμπίνι και λίγη απ' την αποθηκευμένη ενέργεια που υπήρχε εκεί μέσα πέρασε στο σώμα του κάνοντας το σημάδι του δράκου ν' αστράψει.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Σελίνα στέναξε κι άλλαξε θέση πάνω στο κρεβάτι, ήσυχη μέσα στον ύπνο της για την ασφάλεια τη δική της και του παιδιού που περίμενε. Μέσα στο προστατευμένο από ξόρκια κάστρο, μέσα στο προφυλαγμένο της δωμάτιο, ποιο κακό θα μπορούσε να τους απειλήσει; Βυθισμένη στο γαλήνιο ύπνο της η γυναίκα δεν μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί πόσο πλάι της βρισκότανε ο κίνδυνος την ώρα εκείνη.

Το χέρι του Μόρζαν χρονοτρίβησε για λίγο ακόμα πάνω στη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ χαϊδεύοντας το ρουμπίνι. Αν εδώ και λίγους μήνες είχε αποφασίσει αλλιώς… Αλλά οι αποφάσεις είχανε ήδη παρθεί κι όπως είπε η μάνα μέσα στο όνειρο, αυτά που γίνανε, δεν μπορούσαν να ξεγίνουν. Ούτε όσα είχε πάρει ο χρόνος ξαναγυρνούσαν. Έπρεπε να νοιαστεί γι' αυτά που έρχονταν.

Το ίδιο αθόρυβα όπως είχε μπει έτσι και βγήκε, οδεύοντας γοργά στον μακρύ διάδρομο που άρχιζε απ' τις κάμαρες των αρχόντων μέχρι τα πέτρινα σκαλιά που οδήγαγαν, είτε στο δρακοστάσιο προς τα πάνω, είτε στον κάτω όροφο κι από κει έξω στην αυλή. Με ταχύ βήμα κατέβηκε περνώντας τα σκοτεινά δωμάτια. Βγήκε στις σκούρες πλάκες της αυλής και διέσχισε γοργά τον άδειο χώρο. Σκαρφάλωσε τα εξωτερικά σκαλιά του τετράγωνου πύργου της φρουράς και βάλθηκε να κόβει βόλτες επάνω στις επάλξεις. Το κάστρο φάνταζε ολοσκότεινο απ' όξω. Το μόνο φως που ερχόταν από πάνω του, θαμπόφεγγε μέσα απ' το κουβούκλι του βιγλάτορα απάνω στην ψηλή σκοπιά. Τα ξόρκια που προστάτευαν το κάστρο δεν έχρηζαν άλλη φρουρά τις νύχτες. Όμως… το όνειρο… Ο Μόρζαν σημείωσε στο νου του απ' αύριο να δώσει τη διαταγή αυτό ν' αλλάξει· σκοπιές σε κοντινά σημεία θα στήνονταν στα τείχη, συχνά περίπολα και όχι φώτα. Κανείς δεν ήξερε από πού μπορούσε ο εχθρός να χτυπήσει.

Ο άρχοντας του κάστρου στάθηκε κι αφουγκράστηκε στην ησυχία της νύχτας. Με τις ενισχυμένες απ' τη μαγεία αισθήσεις του κατάλαβε όλους να κοιμόνται· μονάχα στην ψηλή σκοπιά ο βιγλάτορας ξαγρυπνούσε. Αργούσε ακόμα το ξημέρωμα μιας και το καλοκαίρι πλησίαζε προς τα τέλη του κι οι νύχτες ήδη μεγαλώναν. Πέρα στον ορίζοντα δεν είχε καν ξανοίξει το φρύδι της ανατολής μια στάλα και τ' άστρα έλαμπαν πάνω στον ουρανό σαν λαμπερά πετράδια.

 _…Πετράδια…_

Η λέξη αυτή ξανάφερε το δρακοκαβαλάρη μεσ' στο όνειρο που απόψε είχε ζήσει. Η έννοια των πετραδιών που είχε δει να κρατά στα χέρια το παιδί ήταν στα σίγουρα σημαντική. Καθώς και όλα τ' άλλα που είχε δει, σίγουρα κάτι σήμαιναν, κάτι βαθύ… κρυμμένο. Το όνειρο χρειαζότανε εξήγηση. Έπρεπε να ξεδιαλύνει, όχι μοναχά τα λόγια της μάνας, αλλά και όλα τα σημάδια. Ο χρόνος έτρεχε γι' αυτόν. Καλά θα έκανε ν' αρχίσει αμέσως. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του με θυμό καθώς έστρεψε την πλάτη στον ορίζοντα της λίμνης και η ματιά του περιέζωσε γοργά το κάστρο. Από ψηλά, απ' το δρακοστάσιο ακούστηκε η δράκαινα να ουρλιάζει, ενώ ένας πίδακας φωτιάς εκτοξευόταν στα ουράνια, καθώς φάνηκε αυτή στο άνοιγμα της σπηλαιώδους αίθουσας έτοιμη να πετάξει. Ξεδίπλωσε τα μεγαλειώδη φτερά της και μεσ' στη σκοτεινιά τα τρομερά της κέρατα άστραψαν στο φως του φεγγαριού που έδυε. Σαν σκούρος όγκος τινάχτηκε στον αέρα και πέταξε ξυστά απ' τα τείχη περνώντας από πάνω του.

 _'Δικόοοοςςςςςς μου!'_

 _'Δικός σου είμαι, όπως ήμουν και για πάντα θα 'μαι'_ συμφώνησε κι ο Μόρζαν. Η δράκαινα είχε δίκιο, κομμάτι δύσκολη την είχε καταντήσει τη ζωή του τελευταία. Παλιά ήταν όλα πιο απλά. Μεγάλη αναστάτωση είχε προκαλέσει η γυναίκα στο νου και στην καρδιά του μονοκόμματου αφέντη. Αλλά έχει ο καιρός γυρίσματα. Καθώς οι χρόνοι θα περνούσαν και θα έφευγαν, όλοι οι παρείσακτοι ένας-ένας τους θα χάνονταν. Στο τέλος-τέλος, μονάχα αυτός κι η δράκαινα θ' απόμεναν να ζουν μέσα στους γκρίζους τοίχους.

.*.*.

Με μεγάλη προσοχή κι αγάπη η Σελίνα τύλιξε ένα-ένα τα λινά ζιπουνάκια τοποθετώντας τα πάνω στη στοίβα από τις πάνες. Ακολούθησαν δύο μωρουδίστικα σκουφάκια και πετσετούλες του λαιμού, που προστέθηκαν κι αυτά με τη σειρά τους μέσα στο σκαλιστό κασελάκι από ξύλο κανέλας. Εδώ και μια βδομάδα είχε φτάσει στο κάστρο το πολύτιμο αυτό απόκτημα, ειδικά φερμένο απ' την αγορά της Ντρας Λεόνα και παραγγελμένο απ' τα εξωτικά παζάρια των πόλεων του νοτιά. Το αρωματικό ξύλο θα έδινε στα μωρουδιακά της ένα ευχάριστο άρωμα, καθώς θα φύλαγε καθαρά τα μικροσκοπικά ρουχαλάκια για την ώρα της πρώτης τους χρήσης. Ακολούθησαν λίγα βρακάκια καθώς και ένα πάνινο παιχνίδι. Όχι σπάργανα! Και βέβαια όχι κάτι τέτοιο. Η Σελίνα ήταν γυναίκα του βορρά κι εκεί οι γυναίκες μεγάλωναν ελεύθερα τα μωρά στην κούνια, αφήνοντάς τα να κινούν χέρια και πόδια όπως ήθελαν από την πρώτη μέρα. Γι' αυτό κι οι βόρειοι της κοιλάδας Πάλανκαρ μεγάλωναν τόσο ανεξάρτητα πνεύματα, βάζοντας την ελευθερία τους πάνω απ' όλα. Με μια αποτρεπτική κίνηση η γυναίκα έκλεισε απότομα το σκέπασμα, απαγορεύοντας στις γυναίκες της να προσθέσουν τις μακριές, υφασμάτινες λουρίδες. Το δικό της το παιδί θα το μεγάλωνε σα βόρεια που ήταν, χωρίς να χρειάζονται τέτοιοι περιορισμοί στις κινήσεις και την τρυφερή ζωή του.

Σαν έμεινε μονάχη μέσ' στην κάμαρα, η Σελίνα άφησε τα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού της να χαϊδέψουν απαλά τα περίτεχνα σκαλίσματα στο κάλυμμα της κασέλας· τα πνευμόνια της ν' ανασάνουν το απαλό άρωμα που σε λίγο θα ευωδίαζαν και τα ρουχάκια του μωρού της. Το άλλο της χέρι έτριψε τρυφερά την ίδια την κοιλιά της, τον απότομο λοφίσκο που αναδιπλώθηκε στη μια μεριά, για να γλιστρήσει γεμάτος ζωηράδα προς την άλλη και να κλωτσήσει δυο φορές τα σπλάχνα της πριν ησυχάσει. Τη ζωή του παλατιού η γυναίκα καθόλου δεν την είχε πεθυμήσει. Ούτε καν τη σκεφτόταν, ούτε και της είχε λείψει. Αυτούς τους τελευταίους μήνες ετοίμαζε τον εαυτό της να περάσει ήσυχα τα επόμενα χρόνια σ' αυτό το κάστρο, φροντίζοντας και μεγαλώνοντας το παιδί της.

Μόλις η ζωηράδα του μωρού κατάπαυσε, η Σελίνα σηκώθηκε προσεκτικά στηρίζοντας τη μέση και με αργές κινήσεις πλησίασε το παράθυρο που έβλεπε στον κήπο. Το αεράκι της έφερε μυρωδιές απ' το βρεμένο χώμα και το αγιόκλημα της κρεβατίνας· απ' τα ευλύγιστα κι ολάνθιστα κλαδιά του θάμνου της λυγαριάς· απ' τις αγαπημένες της τριανταφυλλιές, που 'χαν αρχίσει ήδη να ξεραίνονται· σε λίγο θα άνθιζε και το νυχτολούλουδο με το βαρύ, το γλυκερό το άρωμά του. Η γυναίκα σημείωσε στο νου της να ζητήσει από το Μόρζαν να βάλει να φροντίσουν τον παραμελημένο κήπο. Αυτή και το μωρό της θα πέρναγαν ώρες ευχάριστες κάτω από τις πλούσιες, καταπράσινες περικοκλάδες όσο ο καιρός του φθινοπώρου κρατούσε ζεστός ακόμα. Θα έβγαιναν παρέα τα χειμωνιάτικα, ηλιόλουστα μεσημέρια κάνοντας αγκαλίτσες πάνω στους ζεσταμένους απ' τις ακτίνες πέτρινους πάγκους. Και κατά την άνοιξη που ο καιρός θα είχε ζεστάνει και το μικρό θα είχε μεγαλώσει, θα το άφηνε πάνω στο παχύ γρασίδι να μπουσουλίζει. Αμ' το ερχόμενο καλοκαίρι που αυτό ήδη θα κόντευε να χρονίσει; Φανταζόταν ήδη το μικρό της να παίζει ανάμεσα στα λουλούδια· να χώνεται με το ασταθές του βήμα μέσα στις κρυφές φωλίτσες κι εκείνη να το ζητάει παραφυλάγοντας με λαχτάρα, για να ξαναρχίσουν το παιχνίδι τους μόλις το 'βρισκε και πάλι.

Η πόρτα τέντωσε απότομα και στ' άνοιγμα φάνηκε ο άρχοντάς της. Η μορφή του ήταν βλοσυρή, το μαύρο μάτι του σκοτεινιασμένο από απρόσμενη έγνοια και το δεξί του χέρι κράταγε σφιχτά τη λαβή απ' το σπαθί του. Τα σφιγμένα χείλη και το σκαιό του ύφος αγρίευαν το πρόσωπό του, το ίδιο κι η ρυτίδα στο μεσόφρυδο, που δεν προοιώνιζε τίποτε καλό. Η Καρδιά της γυναίκας πετάρισε απ' το ξάφνιασμα. Η απότομη αλλαγή στη διάθεσή της μεταφέρθηκε γοργά και στο παιδί της, που τη φιλοδώρησε με μια απότομη γονατιά στα χαμηλά πλευρά της. Για μέρες τώρα η Σελίνα παρατηρούσε το Μόρζαν να είναι απόμακρος. Ζούσε αυτός αποτραβηγμένος από τη συντροφιά της, απομονωμένος στο δρακοστάσιο παρέα με το δράκο, είτε στο προσωπικό του άδυτο, όπου κανείς δεν είχε ποτέ την άδεια να μπαίνει. Ρωτώντας τους υπηρέτες μάθαινε πως ούτε έτρωγε, ούτε και έπινε, κατά τα προσφιλή συνήθειά του.

'Άρχοντά μου!' Συμμαζεύοντας το λυτό γιλέκο της, η γυναίκα του χάρισε το πιο διαλεχτό της χαμόγελο, γνέφοντάς του να καθίσει στην αναπαυτική πολυθρόνα, που πριν λίγο απασχολούσε η ίδια· πλάι στο τραπεζάκι με τη σκαλιστή κασέλα, που μέσα φύλαγε τα μωρουδιακά της. Η Σελίνα χτύπησε τα χέρια καλώντας τις γυναίκες της να τον σερβίρουν, όπως τα τόσα άλλα απογεύματα που πέρναγε μαζί της, αλλά το απότομο νεύμα του σταμάτησε την αβρή κίνησή της. Ο Μόρζαν έκανε μισό βήμα μέσα στην κάμαρα, κρατώντας επιδεικτικά μεγάλη την απόσταση μεταξύ τους.

'Σελίνα, όταν σε έφερα για πρώτη φορά στου βασιλιά, τι δώρο σου έκανα κι απαίτησα να το φοράς συνέχεια;' Η ματιά του σκυθρώπιασε περισσότερο. Θα νόμιζε κανείς πως μαύρη νύχτα είχε καταπιεί το σκοτεινό του μάτι, ενώ το γαλανό έπαιρνε χρώμα ανταριασμένης θάλασσας.

'Χρυσή αλυσίδα, άρχοντά μου' απάντησε η Σελίνα αργόσυρτα. 'Και μέσ' στο κέντρο της κρεμότανε λευκό πετράδι, μεγάλο σα γροθιά μωρού παιδιού.'

Η ενθύμηση της τρομερής γητειάς του βασιλικού κάστρου έκανε τη γυναίκα ν' ανατριχιάσει. Ο Μόρζαν την υποχρέωνε στην αρχή να παραμένει πάντα αθέατη στα δωμάτιά του, δωμάτια φυλαγμένα με μυριάδες ξόρκια. Ακόμα και τότε, έπρεπε να φορά αυτό το πετράδι κρεμασμένο στο λαιμό της, όταν απόμενε μονάχη.

'Το θέλω πίσω!' πρόσταξε η βροντερή φωνή του αφέντη. 'Δώσ' το μου τώρα!'

Η Σελίνα έκλινε σιωπηλή το κεφάλι καθώς βιάστηκε, όσο μπορούσε με το δυσκίνητο σώμα της, να εκτελέσει την εντολή του. Όλα του τα χαρίσματα τα είχε φυλαγμένα σε ξύλινο ερμάρι προφυλαγμένο με κλειδωνιά, που το κλειδί κρυβόταν μεσ' στη ζώνη της. Δεν χρειάστηκε να ψάξει για πολύ. Το πετράδι ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα σ' όλα τ' άλλα από τη διακριτή λάμψη του κι από το μέγεθός του. Όσο διάστημα το έφερε πάνω της, ένιωθε πάντα αναζωογονητική την επαφή της πέτρας με το κορμί της. Λες και δεν ήταν μονάχα οι προστασίες από κάθε τι κακό που γέμιζαν τις έδρες του, αλλά απέπνεε αυτό μια μόνιμη σιγουριά κι ασφάλεια να την καθησυχάζει. Σαν μια ζωική ενέργεια να έρεε από μέσα του, εφοδιάζοντάς την με υγεία, αισιοδοξία, χαρούμενα αισθήματα. Μερικά βράδια, απ' αυτά που απόμενε μονάχη, το έβγαζε η Σελίνα απ' το ερμάρι του και πριν να κοιμηθεί τ' ακούμπαγε για ώρα πολλή απάνω στη γυμνή κοιλιά της. Και τότε όλοι οι φόβοι κι οι ανησυχίες, όλες οι έγνοιες κι οι αγωνίες, δια μαγείας χάνονταν. Υπήρχαν μάλιστα στιγμές, που αντιλαμβανόταν την επαφή μαζί του απαραίτητη σαν μια μεγάλη ανάγκη. Κι άλλα, πολλά χαρίσματα με προστασίες και ξόρκια της είχε κατά καιρούς χαρίσει ο Μόρζαν, μα σαν κι αυτό κανένα. Με λύπη καρδιάς η γυναίκα το παρέδωσε στον αφέντη της.

Το πριν σκαιό του ύφος της φάνηκε πως άλλαξε γοργά καθώς ανέκτησε και πάλι το πετράδι. Χωρίς να πει όμως τίποτε και στρέφοντας τις πλάτες, βγήκε απ' την κάμαρα το ίδιο απότομα, όσο όταν είχε έρθει. Η λύπη της Σελίνα κράτησε για λίγο μόνο. Για λίγο έμεινε αυτή ν' αναρωτιέται το γιατί ο άρχοντάς της ζητούσε πίσω το πιο πολύτιμό του δώρο – κάτι που ποτέ δεν είχε ξαναγίνει – μα σύντομα ο νους της φωτίστηκε. Η πρότερη χαρά της κι η ηρεμία, δεν άφηναν τη γυναίκα να βάζει κακό στο νου της. Σίγουρα ο αφέντης της ήθελε το πετράδι για να γητέψει με νέα ξόρκια τις λαμπερές του έδρες. Καινούργιες προστασίες για το καινούργιο μέλος που θα γεννιόταν μεσ' στο κάστρο του. Σίγουρα θα ανανέωνε τα γητέματα, προτού κρεμάσει το φυλαχτό πάνω στην κούνια που θα κοιμότανε σε λίγο ο γιος του. Η γυναίκα ξαναβολεύτηκε στην πολυθρόνα της, ακουμπώντας τα πόδια της στο χαμηλό σκαμνάκι. Καμία έγνοια δεν θα μπορούσε να σκιάσει το χαλαρό απόγευμα και τη γεμάτη ελπίδες αναμονή της για μια χαρούμενη ζωή, για ένα καλύτερο αύριο.

.*.*.*.

Ένα παράξενα αινιγματικό χαμόγελο πήγε ν' ανθίσει στα χείλη του καθώς αναγνώρισε το πετράδι ίδιο μ' αυτό του ονείρου. Ότι περνούσε από το χέρι του είχε φροντίσει να γίνει αυτές τις τελευταίες μέρες ο Μόρζαν, απ' τη στιγμή που ξεδιάλυνε μεσ' το νου του τη σημασία του παράξενου ονείρου. Πιστοί υπηρέτες είχαν έρθει, που θα φρόντιζαν για κάθε χρεία του παιδιού, διπλά ορκισμένοι σε σιωπή και πίστη· νταντάδες και τροφοί για τις ανάγκες του σε γάλα, καθώς κι ένας ισχυρός θεραπευτής, που αφήνοντας τη Ντρας-Λεόνα, πληρώθηκε με μπόλικο χρυσάφι για την μόνιμη παραμονή του μέσ' στο κάστρο. Όλα όσα θ' άφηνε πίσω του ήσαν έτοιμα, έτοιμο και το ταξίδι για το γυρισμό του πίσω στο βασιλιά του. Γιατί ο ίδιος μαζί κι η γυναίκα θα γύριζαν στην Ούρου'μπάιην πάραυτα, αμέσως μετά τη γέννα. Ο βασιλιάς έπρεπε να καθησυχαστεί για την τυφλή πίστη τους και υπακοή στο πρόσωπό του, έτσι για να μην του μπουν ιδέες.

Ο Μόρζαν ήξερε πως στη γυναίκα δεν θ' άρεσε κάτι τέτοιο. Η Σελίνα σίγουρα θ' απεχθανόταν την ιδέα ν' αφήσει αυτή το νεογέννητο σε ξένα χέρια. Δεν αποκλείεται να τον μισούσε κιόλας μόλις την υποχρέωνε να τον ακολουθήσει πίσω στην Ουρου'μπαίην και στην παλιά ζωή της στο παλάτι. Ας είναι όμως, όσο κι αν η γυναίκα δυσαρεστείτο, επρόκειτο για την ασφάλειά τους· για την ασφάλεια του ίδιου του παιδιού που θα ερχόταν στη ζωή γεννημένο από την ένωσή τους. Η Σελίνα όφειλε αυτό να το καταλάβει.

Για όσο διάστημα ο Μόρζαν κρατιόταν μακριά απ' το παιδί, το αγόρι δεν θα κινδύνευε απ' τον ίδιο, όπως είχε γίνει στο όνειρό του. Όσο οι γονείς του παρέμεναν πιστοί και στο πλευρό του βασιλιά τους, δεν θα έμπαιναν ιδέες στο μυαλό του Γκαλμπατόριξ να το ξεκάνει, για να τραβήξει αυτούς τους ίδιους στην υπηρεσία του και πάλι. Έπειτα, η γυναίκα θα επιτρεπόταν να επισκέπτεται το κάστρο μια στο τόσο για να το βλέπει κι αυτό θα έπρεπε να της ήταν αρκετό.

Κρατώντας πάντα το πετράδι σφιχτά στο χέρι, ο Μόρζαν βίασε το βήμα του προς το δρακοστάσιο. Η μάνα τον είχε προειδοποιήσει μέσα στ' όνειρο και δικαιολογία για αμέλεια πια δεν χωρούσε. Είχε φροντίσει να τακτοποιήσει τη ζωή του κατ' αυτές τις προειδοποιήσεις της, ως όφειλε. Υπήρχαν πολλά που έπρεπε ακόμα να γίνουν με τη βοήθεια του δράκου· αποφάσεις που έπρεπε να ληφθούν· ξόρκια που έπρεπε να υφανθούν· πληροφορίες που έμελλαν κρυφά να περαστούν μέσα στις έδρες του λαμπερού αυτού πετραδιού. Πληροφορίες που έμελλε να χρησιμεύσουν σαν παρακαταθήκες γνώσης για το μέλλον, το δώρο του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μόρζαν προς τον αγέννητο γιο του.

.*.*.*.*.

Νύχτα ολοσκότεινη σκέπαζε την έρημη αυλή κι η τελευταία φρουρά είχε από ώρα αλλάξει απάνω στις επάλξεις. Η δράκαινα οσμίστηκε τους άντρες, σίγουρη πως καμία διαφορά δεν θα 'τανε γι' αυτούς ο ίσκιος με τα γιγάντια, ανοικτά φτερά που αιωρήθηκε για μια στιγμή πάνω από το κάστρο σκεπάζοντας τα άστρα, για να πετάξει αμέσως μετά προς τη σιγαλιά του δάσους. Η πληρότητα που μοιραζόταν αυτή την ώρα με τον καβαλάρη κι εκλεκτό της καρδιάς της ήταν μεγάλη, όπως μεγάλο ήταν και το κοινό τους επίτευγμα. Ο Μόρζαν έσφιγγε στο χέρι του ετοιμασμένο με την κοινή μαγεία τους το λαμπερό πετράδι. Εκείνο το πετράδι, το έπαθλό τους, που μαζί είχαν αποκτήσει κάποτε νικώντας κατά κράτος τους εχθρούς τους. Όλους εκείνους που είχαν τολμήσει να τους βλάψουν. Όλους εκείνους που ήτανε νεκροί από χρόνια.

Πάνω στις πλάτες της ο Μόρζαν μοιράστηκε μαζί της την άμετρη ικανοποίηση του. Μαζί είχαν δουλέψει για μερόνυχτα ετοιμάζοντας τούτο το θησαυρό, που από δω και μπρος θα φυλαγόταν σε μέρος απρόσβλητο απ' όλους. Τη νύχτα αυτή προορισμός τους ήταν ο λόφος με το μνημείο της μάνας. Πάνω στην πέτρα του μνημείου και κρυφά απ' όλους θα έβαζαν το πολύτιμο τούτο πετράδι. Εκεί θα παράμενε αυτό, ανάμεσα σ' όλα τ' άλλα, ασφαλισμένο για χρόνους πολλούς, για πάντα ίσως. Εκεί θ' απόμενε να περιμένει αυτόν που από δω και πέρα είχε οριστεί ο επίσημος και νόμιμος κάτοχός του και χέρι άλλου δεν θα γινόταν να τ' αγγίσει. Εκεί με μύρια γητέματα θα φύλαγε αυτό μέσα του τη γνώση, που έπρεπε να περαστεί απ' τον πατέρα προς το γιο του. Εκεί θα περίμενε όσο χρειαζόταν το πετράδι. Εκτεθειμένο σε κοινή θέα, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα άπιαστο απ' όλους, εκτός από τον ένα, τον εκλεκτό, τον κύριό του.

Ακούμπησε ο Μόρζαν το πετράδι στην οριζόντια πλάκα του μνημείου κι η δράκαινα το άγγισε απαλά με το μουσούδι, ενσωματώνοντας το πάνω στην πέτρα με τη μαγική της την ανάσα. Για λίγο απόμειναν κι οι δύο θαυμαστές του έργου τους, πριν να ξαναπετάξουν γυρνώντας προς το κάστρο. Την ώρα που απομακρύνονταν απ' το λόφο γύρισε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης προς τα πίσω αναζητώντας με το βλέμμα ένα φως που αχνόφεγγε μεσ' στο σκοτάδι. Έτσι θα παρέμενε το πετράδι, σαν σιωπηλό κάλεσμα βαλμένο από το ίδιο του το χέρι, μέχρι να έρθει ο χρόνος κι οι συνθήκες για να γίνει κτήμα του αγέννητου παιδιού του. Το μαγεμένο αυτό πετράδι, που υπήρξε κάποτε η καρδιά αγέννητου δράκου.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	11. Το αληθινό όνομα ενός πολεμιστή

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 11ο**

 **Το αληθινό όνομα ενός πολεμιστή**

'Θα με υπηρετήσεις, για όσο κρίνω εγώ ότι οι υπηρεσίες σου μου χρειάζονται!'

Ο άντρας έριξε ένα περήφανο βλέμμα στο βασανιστή του, αρνούμενος να υποταχτεί ακόμα και ύστερα από τόσο πόνο που είχε αντέξει. Πάνω στο σώμα του κυλούσαν αυλακιές ζεστού αίματος. Το ξυρισμένο κεφάλι του και το περήφανο πρόσωπο ήσαν γεμάτα αμυχές και μελανάδες. Ακόμα και η πυκνή γενειάδα του μούσκευε στο αίμα, όμως η σκοτεινιά του κελιού καθώς και η σκουρόχρωμη απόχρωση της επιδερμίδας του μισόκρυβαν το ζωηρό κόκκινο χρώμα. Τα κάτασπρα δόντια του γυάλισαν στο μισόφωτο καθώς ένα περιφρονητικό χαμόγελο έλαμψε στα πληγιασμένα του χείλη.

'Οι πληγές δε σημαίνουν τίποτε για μένα, ούτε ο πόνος' έφτυσε στα μούτρα του βασανιστή του, τα σκούρα – μαύρα σχεδόν – μάτια του αποφασισμένα. 'Μην ξεχνάς ποιος είμαι!'

Γενναίος πολεμιστής, ένας απ' τους καλύτερους μεσ' στους γενναίους που θα μπορούσαν να επιδείξουν οι περιφερόμενες φυλές, είχε πέσει αυτός κι οι άνθρωποι που τον συνόδευαν θύματα δουλεμπόρων. Οι άτιμοι, είχαν επιτεθεί στην κατασκήνωση μέσα στη νύχτα σφάζοντας ύπουλα τους φρουρούς. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο άντρας θα τους είχε ακόμα και μονάχος καταβάλει, αν οι δειλοί δεν έπιαναν όμηρο τη συμβία του. Με το μαχαίρι κολλημένο στο λαιμό της απείλησαν τον πολεμιστή ν' αφήσει τα όπλα του στη γη. Κι εκείνος πιότερο λυπήθηκε τη φουσκωμένη την κοιλιά της και το παιδί που έφερε στα σπλάχνα της, παρά την ίδια. Ήταν γενναίες οι γυναίκες των περιφερόμενων φυλών· ήξεραν πώς να ζουν, ήξεραν ακόμα και, όταν το καλούσε η ώρα, πώς να πεθαίνουν. Έτσι, αφού πρώτα αυτός υποτάχτηκε, αναγκάστηκε μαζί με τους λιγοστούς συντρόφους που του απέμειναν, να υποστεί την ταπείνωση του σκλαβοπάζαρου. Εκεί όλοι χωρίστηκαν, αφού διάφοροι αφέντες διαφέντεψαν του καθενός την τύχη ανταλλάσσοντας τις ανθρώπινες ζωές με παγερά νομίσματα από ασήμι και χρυσάφι. Θα είχε στερηθεί την ίδια αυτή συμβία του, αν η σπάνια ομορφιά της γυναίκας δεν τράβαγε το βλέμμα του κακόβουλου κυρίου και τυράννου του, μόλις οι δουλέμποροι τους παρουσίασαν μπροστά του. Έτσι βρέθηκαν μαζί στο καταραμένο τούτο κάστρο, για να υπηρετήσουν τα καπρίτσια ενός σκληρού και ανελέητου αφέντη.

Ο πολεμιστής, ο μαθημένος να ζει στη λευτεριά των δρόμων και στην άπλα της ερήμου, να διασχίζει τη χρυσαφιά θάλασσα της άμμου και ν' ανασαίνει τον μυρωμένο νυχτερινό άνεμο, να κοιμάται έχοντας στέγη πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του μονάχα τα άστρα τ' ουρανού και τα αιώνια νεφελώματα, δεν θα υποτασσόταν έτσι απλά· γι' αυτό και το κελί της φυλακής, γι' αυτό κι ο τόσος πόνος.

Ο βασανιστής του γέλασε κακόβουλα.

'Δεν ξεχνώ ποιος είσαι, ένας δούλος που θα με υπηρετεί από σήμερα μέχρι ο θάνατος να κόψει το νήμα της εφήμερης ζωής του. Εσύ είσαι αυτός που πρέπει να ξεχάσει ποιος ήσουν μέχρι χθες, γιατί από σήμερα θα έχεις την τιμή ψυχή τε και σώματι να μου ανήκεις.'

Το τέρας, που η σπάνια ομορφιά του κορμιού και του προσώπου του έκρυβαν πίσω τους μαύρη ψυχή, πλησίασε τη γυναίκα που κείτονταν παραδίπλα, με τα δάκρυα της απελπισίας να κυλούν στα μάγουλά της και βαστώντας με τα χέρια προστατευτικά τη φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά. Μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο έσκυψε πάνω της αρπάζοντας με το 'να χέρι – το φορτωμένο δαχτυλίδια στολισμένα με πετράδια – τον μαύρο χείμαρρο των λυτών, σγουρών μαλλιών της, το άλλο να ψαύει ερευνητικά το σώμα για ν' αφουγκραστεί το έμβρυο μέσα της. Τα ασημένια του μαλλιά κάλυψαν το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας κι έτσι δεν είδε το παρακλητικό βλέμμα στα σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, ούτε και το ψηλό της μέτωπο που ζάρωνε απ' το φόβο και το κλάμα.

'Δικοί μου είστε και οι τρεις σας' δήλωσε γυρνώντας στον πολεμιστή με υπεροπτικό ύφος. 'Στο χέρι σου είναι να με υπηρετήσεις – γιατί θα με υπηρετήσεις – με τη θέλησή σου, ή με τη βία.'

Τα μάτια του αλυσοδεμένου άντρα σκοτείνιασαν. Ο πόνος κι οι πληγές του σε τίποτε γι' αυτόν δεν μέτραγαν, μα… η γυναίκα… το παιδί τους; Με λύσσα δάγκωσε τα ματωμένα χείλη, ενώ κατάρες ξέφυγαν από το στόμα του στολίζοντας το βασανιστή του. Η γυναίκα κλαψούριζε τώρα καθώς το δεξιό χέρι του τέρατος σαν μέγγενη έσφιγγε απειλητικά απάνω στην κοιλιά της. Έχοντας κληρονομήσει την προαιώνια ευαισθησία της φυλής της στη μαγεία, τώρα λάβαινε προειδοποίηση απ' το ένστικτό της, πως η δαιμονική του δύναμη θα 'ταν ολέθρια για το παιδί που μεγάλωνε στα σπλάχνα της.

Ο βασανιστής παρέμενε ακίνητος, με το πράσινο, ψυχρό του βλέμμα στραμμένο πάνω στον άντρα, τα χείλη συστρεμμένα σε διαβολικό χαμόγελο. Έβλεπε την αγωνία εκείνου να ζωγραφίζεται ολοφάνερα στο περήφανο πρόσωπό του και στ' απροσκύνητα μάτια· και δεν βιαζόταν, παρά μονάχα περίμενε. Η αγωνία του θύματός του πέρσευε, πέρσευε κι η θέληση να υπερασπιστεί την οικογένειά του με κάθε κόστος· η αγάπη του γι' αυτούς κι η απελπισία της ανημπόριας του. Το τέρας τα διάβαζε πάνω του όλα αυτά. Διάβαζε την περηφάνια της φυλής που έρεε μεσ' στο αίμα του, διάβαζε και την αδήριτη ανάγκη του ν' ανακτήσει τη λευτεριά του. Ο βασανιστής μάντεψε το όνομα του θύματός του· το αληθινό του τ' όνομα, εκείνο που η χρήση του έδενε τον πολεμιστή σκλάβο για πάντα του τυράννου.

.*.

Εδώ και μέρες ο υπηρέτης παρακολουθούσε ετούτο τον σκλάβο, που από ελεύθερος πολεμιστής είχε καταλήξει αρχιθαλαμηπόλος του Εντούριελ. Η θέση που αυτός απέκτησε τόσο γοργά δεν ήταν διόλου ζηλευτή ανάμεσα στο συρφετό των δούλων που υπηρετούσαν τον ξωτικό δρακοκαβαλάρη και που ο κάθε ένας τους κοίταζε να σώσει τον εαυτό του από τα επικίνδυνα καπρίτσια του αφέντη τους. Αρχιθαλαμηπόλος… Ήταν αυτός που είχε την εποπτεία για την καθαριότητα στους προσωπικούς χώρους του αφέντη. Αυτός που επιμελείτο για τα ρούχα και τα στολίδια του. Αυτός που πρόσεχε να είναι όσο πρέπει γυαλισμένες οι μπότες και τα όπλα του. Αυτός ακόμα, που ενίοτε ελλείψει άλλου, φρόντιζε ως και να καθαρίζει το δοχείο της νυκτός του. Θέση καθόλου αξιοζήλευτη, γιατί ο κάθε ένας μέσα σ' αυτό το κάστρο γνώριζε την μοχθηρία και κακεντρέχεια του κύριου τους, που ώρες-ώρες ευχαριστιόταν να βασανίζει όσους ανθρώπους τύχαινε να βρίσκονται πιο κοντά του.

Πέραν όμως τούτου, ο υπηρέτης καταλάβαινε πως για να επιτρέψει ο Εντούριελ σε τούτο το σκλάβο τόσο κοντινή επαφή με το άτομό του, σίγουρα υπήρχε αλυσίδα άθραυστη που τον έδενε μαζί του. Εκτός απ' τον πολεμιστή, ο υπηρέτης παρακολουθούσε και τη γυναίκα εκείνου. Αθώα θαύμαζε με τη ματιά του την μοναδική, εξωτική ομορφιά της παρουσίας της. Θλιβόταν κατάκαρδα όσες φορές το τέρας που υπηρετούσαν την υποχρέωνε σε βαρύτατες αγγαρείες, καταναγκαστικές χοντροδουλειές, ανεπίτρεπτες για την κατάσταση της προχωρημένης της εγκυμοσύνης. Ήταν άραγε αυτή η γυναίκα ο κρίκος που ένωνε τον αφέντη με τον σκουρόχρωμο δούλο του; Ήταν ο όμορφος τούτος βλαστός των περιφερόμενων φυλών – που ο Εντούριελ ζηλότυπα κρατούσε χωρισμένη από το σύζυγο – η σιγουριά κι εμπιστοσύνη που έτρεφε προς το άτομο του, ώστε να του επιτρέπει να κινείται στους ίδιους μ' αυτόν χώρους; Να του επιτρέψει να υπηρετήσει ως και τον ίδιο το βασιλιά τους στην ολιγοήμερη επίσκεψή του; Να του έχει από τόσο νωρίς παραχωρήσει κάποιες υποτυπώδεις ελευθερίες, που άλλο δεν είχαν να κάνουν, παρά με τα καθήκοντά του; Ήταν ο εκβιασμός για τη ζωή της και τη ζωή του παιδιού που έφερε στα σπλάχνα της η αιτία της άμετρης υποταγής εκείνου; Ο υπηρέτης ήταν σίγουρος πως, όχι. Κάτι άλλο ήταν που έδενε τον μέχρι χθες περήφανο πολεμιστή στην άθλια υπηρεσία σκληρού αφέντη κι ο ίδιος νόμιζε πως ήξερε τι είναι. Ήξερε ακόμα και κάποιον τρόπο που θα μπορούσαν ίσως να λυθούν τα μαύρα αυτά μάγια.

Ο υπηρέτης αποφάσισε πως δεν χρειαζόταν να χρονοτριβήσει περισσότερο. Αρκετά είχε παρακολουθήσει το σκλάβο στην υπηρεσία του Εντούριελ. Αρκετά είχε δει απ' το βάσανο του ιδίου και της γυναίκας του, ώστε να τον εμπιστεύεται. Μια νύχτα μετά απ' την αναχώρηση του βασιλιά τους, ο υπηρέτης πλησίασε τον αρχιθαλαμηπόλο.

.*.*.

Με μια χαριτωμένη κίνηση του καρπού της η Σελίνα σήκωσε το ποτήρι κάνοντας πρόποση ευχής για την υγεία του βασιλιά τους. Οι δύο ομοτράπεζοι άντρες μιμήθηκαν αναγκαστικά την κίνησή της. Ο Μόρζαν άδειασε μονοκοπανιάς την κούπα του, σερβιρίστηκε μία ακόμα από τον υπηρέτη και βιάστηκε κι αυτή να την αδειάσει. Η Σελίνα έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά στον άρχοντα κι αφέντη της. Το γεγονός ότι άδειαζε αυτός τις κούπες τη μία μετά την άλλη άφηνε τελείως αδιάφορη τη γυναίκα. Όπως αδιάφορη την άφηνε πια κι η παρουσία του κοντά της. Η εντύπωση που ασκούσε πάνω της ο δρακοκαβαλάρης χρόνους πριν, όταν η θέασή του και μόνο της προκαλούσε έντονο χτυποκάρδι, φαινόταν τώρα στη γυναίκα παρελθόν. Ένα παρελθόν τόσο, μα τόσο μακρινό, που κι η ίδια πια απορούσε αν είχε ποτέ υπάρξει. Όλη η αγάπη κι η αδυναμία που είχε επιδείξει κάποτε γι' αυτόν τον ισχυρό άρχοντα, όλη η ανάγκη της να βρίσκεται μαζί του, η λαχτάρα της για το αγκάλιασμά του, όλα αυτά είχαν αρχίσει από καιρό να φθίνουν. Όπως η φλόγα του τζακιού, που αφού έχει πρώτα κάψει το μεγαλοπρεπέστερο δέντρο του δάσους μετατρέποντας το ξύλο του σε στάχτες, έχει πια κατασβεσθεί, έτσι και ο έρωτας της Σελίνα για το Μόρζαν είχε ολότελα χαθεί.

Κάποτε κι η ίδια θα είχε απορήσει με τον εαυτό της, πώς ήταν δυνατόν να έχει συμβεί αυτή η απομάκρυνση. Απεγνωσμένα θα είχε ψάξει μέσα στα εσώψυχα της καρδιάς της προσπαθώντας να βρει έστω ένα μικρό νήμα από το σχοινί που κάποτε την έδενε μαζί του. Κάποτε μπορεί να το είχε καταφέρει. Τώρα πια όμως τα τρομερά, εκφραστικά του μάτια, τα δυνατά του χέρια, ο πληθωρικός ερωτάς του, την άφηναν προς αυτόν τελείως παγερή και αδιάφορη. Ακολουθούσε σαν αυτόματο τα βήματα που αυτός της όριζε· χαμογελούσε στην παρουσία του πάντοτε με προσποίηση, πετυχαίνοντας να του είναι ακόμα αρεστή η συντροφιά της· μοιραζόταν μαζί του καμιά φορά ακόμα και το κρεβάτι του. Αλλά η καρδιά και το μυαλό της γυναίκας βρισκόταν κάπου αλλού. Στο κάστρο βόρεια της λίμνης, εκεί χτυπούσε τώρα η καρδιά της Σελίνα. Στο φρούριο το προστατευμένο απ' τα νώτα με τη διπλή κλεισούρα· στα τείχη τα χτισμένα απ' τη σκουρόχρωμη πέτρα του βουνού· στις πύλες τις αδιάβατες από τα μαγεμένα ξόρκια· εκεί όπου μέσα τους είχε φυλακίσει ο άρχοντας και αφέντης το παιδί της. Το μικροσκοπικό αυτό πλασματάκι που εκείνη είχε φέρει στον κόσμο με τόση λαχτάρα και αγάπη. Το μωράκι που με τόση ελπίδα ανάμενε να κρατήσει για πρώτη φορά στην αγκαλιά της. Το βρέφος, που τη στιγμή που τα γκρίζα του ματάκια είχαν καρφωθεί μέσ' στα δικά της, εκείνη την ίδια στιγμή της φάνηκε πως άλλαζε το νόημα όλης της ζωής της. Τη μικροσκοπική αυτή ύπαρξη, όπου πάνω του είχε τοποθετήσει όλες της τις ελπίδες για μια νέα αρχή, για ένα καλύτερο αύριο, γεμάτο αγάπη, στοργή, φροντίδα και κατανόηση.

Μα δεν είχαν αυτά τα μικρά ματάκια προλάβει να στραφούν μ' εμπιστοσύνη στα δικά της κι η άγρια διαταγή του αφέντη τους είχε απρόσμενα χωρίσει. Ναι, δεν είχε καν προλάβει να κρατήσει το παιδί της, το μικρό της σπλάχνο. Δεν είχε καν χαρεί τη γλύκα και την ομορφιά του. Δεν είχε νιώσει το μικρό του στόμα ν' αγγίζει το μητρικό της στήθος, που θα το έθρεφε με το γάλα της ζωής, όταν τα χέρια του Μόρζαν, εκείνα τα ίδια χέρια όπου για τόσους χρόνους τυλίγονταν γύρω απ' το κορμί της, το άρπαξαν από κοντά της, για να το παραδώσουν σε μια ξένη. Έπρεπε, λέει, να γίνει έτσι. Έπρεπε η Σελίνα να καταλάβει πως παρατώντας το παιδί της ήταν για τη δική του προστασία. Η ίδια όφειλε ν' ακολουθήσει το δρακοκαβαλάρη πίσω στο βασιλιά του. Όφειλε να συνεχίσει την ίδια, την παλιά ζωή της στην αυλή του. Αυτήν την ίδια τη ζωή που, για όσους μήνες η Σελίνα ένιωθε το παιδί να μεγαλώνει μέσα της, είχε μισήσει. Έπρεπε να ξεχάσει αυτή τα τόσα όνειρα κι ελπίδες, τα παιχνίδια με το μωρό της στις ζεσταμένες κάμαρες του κάστρου, στις ηλιόλουστες αυλές και τους λουλουδώνες. Άλλη θα ήταν η γυναίκα που θα του πρόσφερε το στήθος της, να το θηλάσει αυτό με το μικρό του στόμα. Άλλη θα έπλενε το κορμάκι του, να το αλλάζει με τα μυρωμένα μωρουδιακά του. Άλλη θα άκουγε τα πρώτα του λογάκια. Άλλη θα έβλεπε το πρώτο του παιχνίδι, το πρώτο του χαμόγελο, τα μπουσουλίσματά του. Μια ξένη θα καμάρωνε για τα πρώτα βήματά του, όχι η ίδια, όχι η μάνα που τον είχε κουβαλήσει μέσα της για εννέα μήνες· που είχε πονέσει, που είχε ξεματώσει να τον φέρει σ' αυτό τον κόσμο. Θα της επιτρεπόταν βέβαια να τον επισκέπτεται μια στο τόσο…

Η γυναίκα δυστύχησε. Με δάκρυα στα μάτια παρακάλεσε, ικέτεψε, χτυπήθηκε πάνω στο ματωμένο κρεβάτι της λοχείας, αλλά η μορφή του Μόρζαν έμεινε ασυγκίνητη. Μονάχα σήκωσε εκείνος ψηλά το βρέφος και το εξέτασε. Όρισε το όνομά του καθώς το έδειξε στους υπηρέτες του, διατάσσοντας να φροντίζουν την κάθε του ανάγκη σαν να 'ταν αυτός ο ίδιος, ώστε τίποτε να μην λείψει ποτέ στο γιο του. Την ερχόμενη κιόλας μέρα είχαν ξεκινήσει για το γυρισμό στην Ουρου'μπαίην.

Η Σελίνα χαμογέλασε ξανά προσποιητά προς τον οικοδεσπότη τους κι άφησε το ποτήρι το κρασί της, αφού είχε βρέξει μ' αυτό μόνο τα χείλη. Εδώ και χρόνους η προσποίηση είχε γίνει γι' αυτήν δεύτερη φύση. Η ομορφιά της και τα πλούσια στολίδια της βοήθαγαν στο να γίνεται αρεστή, πράγμα που κάποτε την ενθουσίαζε, ενώ τώρα σε τίποτε απ' όλα αυτά δεν μετείχε με την καρδιά της. Ο ξωτικός δρακοκαβαλάρης ένευσε ψυχρά, όπως ψυχρή ήταν πάντοτε η συμπεριφορά του προς όλους, ιδίως τους ανθρώπους. Η Σελίνα δεν θα επέτρεπε ποτέ στον εαυτό της να δείξει τη δυσφορία που της προκαλούσε τούτος ο ξωτικοαφέντης. Γνώριζε καλά πως ο Εντούριελ έψαχνε διαρκώς να βρει ένα πέρασμα μέσα στο μυαλό της, για να διαβάσει μ' ευχαρίστηση τις πιο μύχιες της σκέψεις. Η γυναίκα όμως ήταν καλά προετοιμασμένη για να επιτρέψει να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο. Α, ο Μόρζαν είχε σταθεί καλός δάσκαλος γι' αυτήν κι οι διδαχές του της είχανε πολύ χρησιμεύσει κάτι ώρες σαν κι ετούτη.

Χωρίς να δώσει σημασία στην ψυχρή κίνηση του ξωτικού, ανταποκρίθηκε μ' αβροφροσύνη στο τραπέζι του. Η όμορφη μορφή του οικοδεσπότη στιγμή δεν την ξεγέλαγε. Ήξερε καλά η Σελίνα πως μέσα του έκρυβε μίσος τρομερό και περιφρόνηση μεγάλη για όλους τους ανθρώπους· πως κάτεχε χιλιάδες τρόπους να τους προσβάλει, να τους μειώνει, να τους βασανίζει. Με χαρά του κι ανάταση της κολασμένης του ψυχής χρησιμοποιούσε εις βάρος τους μαύρες κατάρες κι ατάραχος καθότανε μετά ν' απολαμβάνει το βασανιστικό τους θάνατο. Η πονηριά στα μάτια του δεν ήταν αρχικά εμφανής, αλλά ο αφέντης της ο Μόρζαν τον γνώριζε καλά ως φαίνεται, έχοντάς την προετοιμάσει κατάλληλα για την αυλή του. Χαμογελώντας η Σελίνα συνέχισε το δείπνο της, που αν μη τι άλλο ήταν πλούσιο. Ο λόγος για τον οποίο βρισκόταν στο κάστρο του Εντούριελ δεν ήταν άλλος, παρά ο στόχος για την καταστροφή του. Θεωρώντας ο Μόρζαν πως μόνη της δεν ήταν ικανή για να της εμπιστεύεται τόσο μεγάλο εγχείρημα – οι προστασίες που είχε εφοδιάσει τη γυναίκα ωχριούσαν μπροστά στα μάγια του δαιμόνιου ξωτικού – την είχε ο ίδιος συνοδεύσει, για να σιγουρευτεί ότι η δουλειά θα γίνει. Η δικαιολογία είχε εύκολα βρεθεί, λέγοντας πως ταξίδευαν οι δυο τους συνοδεία του βασιλιά τους. Κι όταν εκείνος έφυγε, είχαν φροντίσει να παρατείνουν για λίγο ακόμα την παραμονή τους.

Με μάτια μοχθηρά και ματαιόδοξη ευχαρίστηση ο Εντούριελ παρατηρούσε τη γυναίκα, καθώς με γλυκιά φωνή παίνευε αυτή τις χάρες του οικοδεσπότη, του δράκου του, αλλά και τη σοφία και σύνεση του βασιλιά τους. Η παρουσία του Μόρζαν μεσ' στο κάστρο του, του ήταν ελάχιστα αρεστή έως καθόλου, αλλά αν μη τι άλλο, η γυναίκα είχε γλυκιά κι ευχάριστη γλώσσα. Ο Εντούριελ βάλθηκε να συλλογιέται τρόπους που θα μπορούσαν να ξεκάνουν τον άνθρωπο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Οι προσπάθειες που είχε νωρίτερα καταβάλει με δηλητήριο μεσ' στο φαΐ του, είχαν πάει όλες στο βρόντο. Ο Μόρζαν είχε ισχυρές προστασίες, διδαγμένες από τον ίδιο το Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο ξωτικός θυμόταν αυτόν εδώ τον μπάσταρδο, όταν πρωτό'ρθε στη Ντορού Αρίμπα παρέα με τον Όρομις κι από πολύ νωρίς είχε φροντίσει να βρει ισχυρούς προστάτες. Αν δεν ήταν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, που σαν άνθρωπος κι αυτός τον είχε απ' την αρχή κοντά του…

Ο Εντούριελ έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και με μοχθηρή ικανοποίηση φαντάστηκε το Μόρζαν νεκρό, το κορμί του κρεμασμένο απ' τις επάλξεις, το κεφάλι του σταλμένο σα δώρο στον βασιλιά τους, κάτι που σίγουρα θα εξόργιζε τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ίσως μετά κρατούσε τη γλώσσα τούτης εδώ της γυναίκας μέσα σε βάζο, να του θυμίζει πόσο γλυκιά ήταν η λαλιά της όσο ζούσε.

Τούτες τις σκέψεις του Εντούριελ τις διέκοψε ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν, που, λες και είχε καταφέρει να τις διαβάσει, κοπάνησε έξαφνα με δύναμη τις γροθιές του επάνω στο τραπέζι, αναποδογυρίζοντας τη μισοάδεια κούπα και τα πιάτα του.

'Συμμάζεψε το δράκο σου!' Το βλέμμα του καβαλάρη άστραψε και βρόντησε, χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στο γεγονός πως ήταν αυτός ο φιλοξενούμενος σε ξένο κάστρο. Εδώ και ώρα ένιωθε τη δυσφορία και δυσαρέσκεια της κοκκινομάτας του για την παρενόχληση του δράκου του Εντούριελ μέσα στο δρακοστάσιο. Τώρα τα άγρια ουρλιάσματα κι οι βρυχηθμοί και των δύο κτηνών ξεσήκωναν το κάστρο, καθώς η κοκκινομάτα είχε αντεπιτεθεί ξεσκίζοντας τις σάρκες του ενοχλητικού αρσενικού.

Ο Εντούριελ γέλασε με ειρωνεία και μία χυδαία έκφραση φάνηκε στη Σελίνα πως παραμόρφωσε στιγμιαία τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά του οικοδεσπότη. Η ποσότητα κρασιού που κατανάλωνε δεν είχε σταθεί ικανή να ζαλίσει στο ελάχιστο τον ξωτικοαφέντη. Αντιθέτως, το βλέμμα του Μόρζαν είχε από ώρα θολώσει. Τι είχε πει ο βασιλιάς τους για τον Εντούριελ κάποτε; Ότι ο δράκος ήταν ο πονηρός απ' το ζευγάρι. Ο ξωτικός μονάχα στυγνά απολάμβανε να βασανίζει και να σκοτώνει, ιδίως τους ανθρώπους. Για πρώτη φορά η Σελίνα ευχήθηκε μέσα της να ξέσχιζε το κτήνος του η κοκκινομάτα. Ίσως καλά είχε κάνει ο Μόρζαν που τη συνόδεψε εδώ πέρα μαζί και με το δράκο του. Μονάχη η Σελίνα δεν έβλεπε με τι τρόπο θα τα κατάφερνε να δώσει τέλος στη ζωή ενός σαν τον Εντούριελ.

Ο Μόρζαν έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα στον ξωτικό και βλαστημώντας παράτησε την τραπεζαρία κλωτσώντας πίσω την καρέκλα του και σπάζοντάς την. Με βήμα γοργό κατευθύνθηκε προς το δρακοστάσιο, να διευθετήσει τον καυγά των δράκων. Η Σελίνα με πρόσωπο σαν μάσκα ευχάριστο, επανέλαβε την πρόποση για τον οικοδεσπότη, αναγκάζοντας τον Εντούριελ να αδειάσει άλλη μία κούπα. Τώρα η κανάτα που κρατούσε ο υπηρέτης για να σερβίρει το τραπέζι τους παρέμενε αδειανή· το ίδιο και η στάμνα, απ' την οποία γέμιζε την κανάτα.

Μαθημένοι να υπηρετείται η κάθε ανάγκη τους από τόσους και τόσους απρόσωπους υπηρέτες, κανένας απ' τους τρεις συνδαιτυμόνες δεν είχε δώσει σημασία σε τούτον εδώ ανάμεσα στους τόσους άλλους, που ανά καιρούς μπαινόβγαιναν στην αίθουσα κουβαλώντας πιατέλες με εδέσματα σε αφθονία. Παρέμενε αυτός ακίνητος σαν έπιπλο σε μικρή πάντα απόσταση από το τραπέζι, μισοκρυμμένος στις σκιές ανάμεσα στα παραπετάσματα που κάλυπταν τους γκρίζους τοίχους. Με μάτια χαμηλωμένα κι ανέκφραστο πρόσωπο μπροστά στους αφεντάδες ο άντρας είχε επιφορτιστεί με το καθήκον να γεμίζει τις κούπες του κρασιού κάθε που άδειαζαν· καθήκον που αφού εκτελούσε με υποτυπώδη ακρίβεια, αποτραβιόταν και πάλι στις σκιές παραμένοντας πάντα παρών αλλά σχεδόν αθέατος στα μάτια τους.

Τώρα ο οινοχόος υποκλίθηκε σιωπηλά και κίνησε κατά την έξοδο, να εφοδιάσει με νέα ποσότητα κρασιού την τραπεζαρία του άρχοντά του. Ένα όμως νεύμα του Εντούριελ τον σταμάτησε. Ο ξωτικός ήταν ένα πλάσμα που του άρεσε η φιγούρα. Μπορεί να θεωρούσε υποδεέστερο του εαυτού του το Μόρζαν, ή ουτιδανή για το τραπέζι του μία σαν τη Σελίνα, αλλά δεν θα έχανε ευκαιρία να επιδείξει σ' αυτούς όλη τη δύναμη κι εξουσία του, καθώς και τα αποκτήματά του. Χτύπησε λοιπόν με δύναμη τα χέρια και η Σελίνα παρατήρησε πως από το βάθος της αίθουσας έκανε την είσοδό της μία γυναίκα σπάνιας ομορφιάς με παράξενα σκούρα επιδερμίδα, τόσο σκούρα που η Σελίνα δεν θυμόταν να είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ της. Ήταν ντυμένη με φαρδιά, μακριά φορέματα και στον ένα ώμο στήριζε μεγάλο, πήλινο σταμνί γεμάτο με κρασί απ' το κελάρι. Το σταμνί που σήκωνε η γυναίκα ήταν ολοφάνερα βαρύ, κάνοντάς την να τρεκλίζει κάτω από το βάρος του καθώς πλησίαζε το τραπέζι με ασταθή βήματα. Δεν είχε φτάσει ως τη μέση της τραπεζαρίας, όταν παραπάτησε σκοντάφτοντας πάνω στα μακριά φορέματά της, πράγμα που έγινε η αιτία να παρατηρήσει η Σελίνα την υπερβολικά φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά. Η ώρα της υπηρέτριας να γεννήσει πλησίαζε και η υπηρεσία που της είχαν αναθέσει ήταν υπέρμετρα βαριά σε σχέση με την κατάστασή της. Ο υπηρέτης, που ως λίγο πριν σερβίριζε το κρασί, έκανε να την πλησιάσει· να βοηθήσει την έγκυο γυναίκα να σηκώσει το αβάσταγό της βάρος. Ήταν όμως μια κίνηση του κυρίου του που τον μαρμάρωσε στη θέση του εμποδίζοντάς τον. Μ' ένα διαβολικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη ο Εντούριελ άφηνε τη γυναίκα να σηκώνει το βαρύ σταμνί τρεκλίζοντας προς τη μεριά τους. Με έπαρση γύρισε τότε προς τη Σελίνα και προσπαθώντας να προκαλέσει τον εντυπωσιασμό της για τη δύναμη κι εξουσία που ασκούσε στην υπηρέτριά του, της απηύθυνε το λόγο ίσως για πρώτη φορά απόψε.

'Για δες, κυρία μου, αυτό το αδύναμο πλάσμα' η φωνή του ήταν γεμάτη περιφρόνηση. 'Παρά τη μορφή της, που εσείς οι άνθρωποι θα λογαριάζατε όμορφη, δείχνει να είναι τόσο άχρηστη για την υπηρεσία μου, όσο κι ένα καμένο κούτσουρο στο τζάκι. Νομίζω πως άδικα έδειξα τη μακροθυμία μου, κρατώντας την στην υπηρεσία μου και σώζοντας απ' το σκλαβοπάζαρο την ίδια και το παιδί της.' Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη άπλωσε ο Εντούριελ το χέρι και με τα σαν αρπάγες δάχτυλά του εξακόντισε αόρατες δυνάμεις, που φυλάκισαν τη γυναίκα σέρνοντάς την απότομα προς τη μεριά του. 'Ας σε βοηθήσουμε λιγάκι εσένα την αδύναμη, γιατί αλλιώς δεν πρόκειται να γευτούμε απόψε απ' το καλό κρασί μας.'

Τρομαγμένη η υπηρέτρια απ' το βίαιο τράνταγμα άθελά της παραπάτησε. Τα πόδια της μπερδεύτηκαν ξανά στα μακριά φουστάνια κι η στάμνα έπεσε απ' το ώμο της σπάζοντας σε χίλια δύο κομμάτια. Το περιεχόμενό της χύθηκε λερώνοντας το πάτωμα, πιτσιλίζοντας τα παντελόνια και τις μπότες του αφέντη. Τα μάτια του Εντούριελ φλογίστηκαν από οργή και αγριάδα. Για πρώτη της φορά η Σελίνα είδε τον ξωτικό να παρατά το φλεγματικό, ψυχρό του ύφος και να πετάγεται ολόρθος εκφράζοντας το θυμό του, κάτι τελείως αντίθετο με τον ψυχισμό ενός ξωτικού κατά τα όσα είχε γι' αυτόν ακούσει.

'Άτιμο σκουλήκι των ανθρώπων! Το κρασί μου που χαράμισες, άξιζε δέκα φορές όσο η άθλια ζωή σου, μαζί και η ζωή του παιδιού σου!' Τα χέρια του τεντώθηκαν έτοιμα να τιμωρήσουν τη γυναίκα.

'Άρχοντά μου,' η Σελίνα έφερε στα χείλη το μισογεμάτο της ποτήρι παριστάνοντας την αδιάφορη 'δεν αξίζει πραγματικά τον κόπο για έναν άρχοντα ν' ασχολείται με μια δούλα' είπε κάνοντας τη φωνή της όσο πιο περιφρονητική μπορούσε. 'Θα καθαρίσουν την ακαταστασία οι υπηρέτες.' Είχε ακούσει από το Μόρζαν πως ο Εντούριελ ποτέ δεν συγχωρούσε, ούτε καν το παραμικρότερο διολίσθημα στην υπηρεσία του. Καταλάβαινε καλά πως η υπηρέτρια ήταν χαμένη, γι' αυτό προσπάθησε να του αποσπάσει την προσοχή, αλλά εις μάτην.

Είδε τα χέρια του Εντούριελ να εξαπολύουν κεραυνούς φωτιάς προς τη γυναίκα, που καθώς τη χτύπησαν άρχισε ουρλιάζοντας να συστρέφεται απ' τον πόνο πάνω στο δάπεδο. Το ρούχο της σιγά-σιγά καιγόταν χωρίς φλόγα, η σάρκα της έμοιαζε ν' αφυδατώνεται, να λιώνει και καθώς το δέρμα της ζάρωνε, το όμορφο πρόσωπό της παραμόρφωνε η οδύνη.

Οι φωνές της έσχιζαν την καρδιά όποιου την άκουγε και μπορεί μονάχα η Σελίνα κι ο μαρμαρωμένος υπηρέτης να βρίσκονταν αυτή τη στιγμή στην αίθουσα, όμως η φασαρία προσέλκυσε γοργά την παρουσία κι άλλων υπηρετών του κάστρου. Κοντοστέκονταν αυτοί για μια στιγμή στην είσοδο κοιτάζοντας από απόσταση, μένοντας για λίγο απλοί παρατηρητές του μαρτυρίου της γυναίκας, μη τολμώντας να πλησιάσουν περισσότερο, φροντίζοντας με τρόμο γοργά να εξαφανίζονται ο κάθε ένας στα καθήκοντά του. Η ίδια η Σελίνα προσπάθησε πολύ για να διατηρήσει την μάσκα αδιαφορίας πάνω στο πρόσωπό της. Ποτέ όσο θυμόταν δεν είχε προσπαθήσει περισσότερο. Μέσα της ευχήθηκε χίλιες φορές να έχει κι ο Εντούριελ ένα παρόμοιο τέλος. Έβλεπε το πρόσωπο του υπηρέτη να συσπάται από τη φρίκη και τα καστανά του μάτια να έχουν πλημμυρίσει δάκρυα και το εύρισκε φυσικό. Ακόμα και οι πέτρες του πατώματος και αυτές που ήταν χτισμένοι οι τοίχοι θα δάκρυζαν για μια τέτοια φρικτή μοίρα. Η μορφή του ξωτικού έλαμπε απ' την αντανάκλαση της απόκοσμης λάμψης που εξαπέλυαν τα δάκτυλά του και που επέτειναν οι αναμμένοι πυρσοί στους γύρω τοίχους. Τα τραβηγμένα χείλη του σε δαιμονικό χαμόγελο και τα γυμνωμένα από τη λύσσα δόντια αλλοίωναν τη μορφή του, δίνοντας στα χαρακτηριστικά του μια κτηνώδη όψη. Το χειρότερο όλων ήταν πως έδειχνε να αντλεί μια διεστραμμένη ικανοποίηση για τον πόνο που σκορπούσε. Φαινόταν να διασκεδάζει υπέρμετρα και για τον θάνατο που αργά-αργά προκαλούσε και για την τρομερή εντύπωση που σίγουρα έδινε στην ομοτράπεζή του.

Όταν σταμάτησε ο Εντούριελ την τιμωρία του, το θύμα του ήταν ζωντανό ακόμα. Τα μάτια της γυναίκας ήσαν κλειστά, αλλά το στήθος της ανεβοκατέβαινε σπασμωδικά προσπαθώντας με λαχτάρα να ρουφήξει λίγο αέρα. Το δέρμα της, έχοντας χάσει την πρότερη λαμπερή ομορφιά του, είχε ήδη πάρει το σταχτωμένο χρώμα του θανάτου, αλλά τα χέρια της αγκάλιαζαν ακόμα προστατευτικά τη φουσκωμένη κοιλιά της. Η Σελίνα λυπήθηκε την ίδια και το μωρό που κουβάλαγε μέσα της, παρ' όλα αυτά, φαινομενικά ασυγκίνητη, διατηρούσε ακόμα τη μάσκα της αδιαφορίας στο πρόσωπό της. Τώρα η μορφή του ξωτικού φανέρωνε μια απρόσμενη κούραση. Κατεβάζοντας τα χέρια απελευθέρωσε τον υπηρέτη, που όρμησε μεμιάς προς την πεσμένη γυναίκα. Κράτησε με στοργή στην αγκαλιά του το βασανισμένο σώμα και τα μακριά μαλλιά του με τους γκρίζους κροτάφους κάλυψαν το ρυτιδωμένο πρόσωπό της. Με μια διαταγή του αφέντη του, την σήκωσε προσεκτικά στα χέρια βγάζοντάς την απ' το δωμάτιο.

Η Σελίνα σηκώθηκε απ' το κάθισμά της κι ετοιμάστηκε κι αυτή ν' αποχωρήσει, μη μπορώντας άλλο να αντέξει την παρουσία του ξωτικού μετά απ' όσα είδε. Ο Μόρζαν την είχε δασκαλέψει να μην αφήσει ούτε στιγμή τον Εντούριελ μονάχο αυτή τη νύχτα, αλλά προφανώς ο ίδιος λογάριαζε να περάσει τη βραδιά του στο δρακοστάσιο, συντροφεύοντας την κόκκινη δράκαινα. Αλλιώς δεν θα είχε ήδη επιστρέψει; Με τη συνήθη χάρη που διέκρινε πάντα τις κινήσεις της υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στον οικοδεσπότη καλύπτοντας καθώς έσκυβε το πρόσωπο με τη βεντάλια, μη ούσα σίγουρη αν θα μπορούσε να κρύψει την αποστροφή της για τον ξωτικό.

'Άρχοντά μου, πραγματικά η επίδειξη της άμετρης δύναμής σου με άφησε άφωνη κι εντυπωσιασμένη. Είμαι σίγουρη πως, μετά απ' αυτό, όλα εκείνα τα αδύναμα πλάσματα που τολμούν να μη συντάσσονται άμεσα με τη θέλησή σου, έχουν ήδη πάρει το μάθημά τους. Τυχερός, θα έλεγα, ο βασιλιάς μας, να έχει τόσο αντάξιους υπηρέτες' είπε ψυχρά καθώς σηκωνόταν.

Ο Εντούριελ σωριάστηκε στο κάθισμά του και με μια αδιάφορη κίνηση του χεριού του απόλυσε τη γυναίκα. Η οργή του είχε πια καταλαγιάσει κι η μορφή του έπαιρνε και πάλι την συνήθη ψυχρή ομορφιά της. Μ' ένα χτύπημα των χεριών του κάλεσε μέσα στην αίθουσα τις αυλητρίδες και τις χορεύτριες, που από νωρίς περίμεναν απ' έξω να τον διασκεδάσουν.

Η Σελίνα άφησε το δωμάτιο ακολουθώντας αποφασιστικά τα βήματα του υπηρέτη που είχε λίγο πριν βγει κουβαλώντας στην αγκαλιά του τη γυναίκα. Βαδίζοντας γοργά στο μακρύ διάδρομο πρόφτασε τον ίδιο και το βασανισμένο του βάρος.

'Γρήγορα' διέταξε η Σελίνα 'ακολούθα με! Από εδώ!'

Η γυναίκα προπορεύτηκε με βήμα γοργό, οδηγώντας τον υπηρέτη προς τα δωμάτιά της. Συνηθισμένη στην υπακοή των υπηρετών στις διαταγές της δεν στράφηκε καν να του ρίξει μια ματιά, άκουγε όμως το βαρύ βηματισμό του να ακολουθεί με σταθερό ρυθμό ξωπίσω της. Με τη μαγεία που την είχε διδάξει ο Μόρζαν άνοιξε ένα παραπόρτι των διαμερισμάτων της κι οδήγησε τον υπηρέτη σε μια μικρή κάμαρα, εκεί όπου φύλαγε τα κοσμήματά της και οι γυναίκες που της είχαν παραχωρηθεί απ' τον Εντούριελ δεν είχαν άδεια εισόδου. Σίγουρη ότι κανένας δεν θα τους έβλεπε, η Σελίνα διέταξε τον υπηρέτη να ξαπλώσει τη γυναίκα στο αναπαυτικό ανάκλιντρο που κάλυπτε σχεδόν τον ένα τοίχο. Με περισσή φροντίδα γονάτισε από πάνω της ακουμπώντας τα δροσερά της δάχτυλα στο μέτωπο της δύστυχης που έκαιγε. Ψιθυρίζοντας τα λόγια μιας φτωχικής θεραπείας, που κάποτε ο Μόρζαν τη δίδαξε, προσπάθησε να επαναφέρει τη γυναίκα στις αισθήσεις της. Ψαύοντας απαλά τη φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά, ένιωσε το έμβρυο να κινείται μέσα στο ταλαίπωρο, βασανισμένο σώμα. Η Σελίνα συγκινήθηκε. Τα μάτια της βούρκωσαν κι εκείνη τη στιγμή ο νους της γύρισε πίσω στο κάστρο το χτισμένο από σκούρα πέτρα· στο μικρό παιδάκι της, που λίγο πάνω από ένα χρόνο πριν ένιωθε και η ίδια να κινείται ρυθμικά μέσα στα σπλάχνα της. Τούτη δω η μητέρα ήταν χαμένη και ήταν ολοφάνερο πως λίγη ζωή είχε ακόμα απομείνει μέσα στο τυραννισμένο της σώμα. Το μωρό της όμως ίσως γινόταν να σωθεί. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η άτυχη υπηρέτρια μισάνοιξε τα μάτια, τα αφυδατωμένα της χείλη προσπάθησαν να κινηθούν χωρίς ίχνος φωνής να βγει από μέσα τους. Η Σελίνα χάιδεψε απαλά το πονεμένο πρόσωπο.

'Δεν μπορώ να κάνω τίποτε για την τύχη σου' είπε μιλώντας γλυκά στην υπηρέτρια. 'Ίσως η ζωή θελήσει να σου χαριστεί και τα φέρει έτσι ώστε να σωθείς, ίσως και όχι. Αλλά το παιδί στα σπλάχνα σου είναι ζωντανό ακόμα.'

Η Σελίνα τράβηξε το στιλέτο που κάποτε της δώρισε ο Μόρζαν και πάντα φύλαγε κρυμμένο στις δίπλες του φουστανιού της, δείχνοντάς το στη γυναίκα. Κοίταξε μέσα στα σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, που παρά το τρομερό μαρτύριο διατηρούσαν ακόμα την ομορφιά τους. Αυτά τα εκφραστικά μάτια είχαν με προσμονή καρφωθεί μέσα στα δικά της κι η Σελίνα μπορούσε να διακρίνει ίχνη ελπίδας και παράκλησης να αχνοφέγγουν μέσα τους. Οι δύο γυναίκες σιωπηλά συνεννοήθηκαν για λίγο. Τέλος η υπηρέτρια ένευσε. Η Σελίνα έκλεισε για λίγο τα μάτια και συγκεντρώθηκε. Αυτό που σκόπευε να κάνει δεν της ερχόταν εύκολο. Είχε παρακολουθήσει όμως χρόνια πριν το Γκάρροου, να το εφαρμόζει σε μια αγελάδα, που έτυχε τότε να 'χουνε στη φάρμα, σώζοντας το μοσχαράκι. Επικαλέστηκε σιωπηλά τους δαίμονες του πάνω κόσμου, ευχόμενη να τα καταφέρει. Αν ήθελε να σώσει το παιδί απ' το βέβαιο θάνατο, που σε λίγες στιγμές θ' αγκάλιαζε τη μητέρα, όφειλε να βιαστεί. Αποφασισμένη άνοιξε τα μάτια και το χέρι της κινήθηκε γοργά και σταθερά, κόβοντας με προσοχή την κοιλιά της γυναίκας στο σημείο που έπρεπε.

Καθώς το φως από τα μάτια της υπηρέτριας βασίλευε για πάντα, το βάρος του μωρού που η Σελίνα ακούμπησε στο στήθος της ήταν η τελευταία χαρά που έπαιρνε μαζί της, όπως και τα λόγια της άγνωστης που τόσο απρόσμενα είχε σταθεί βοηθός της.

'Έχεις ένα γερό και όμορφο κοριτσάκι' είπε η Σελίνα και χάιδεψε με το ματωμένο της χέρι το μέτωπο και τα μαλλιά της υπηρέτριας. 'Σου ορκίζομαι ότι θα φροντίσω να ζήσει και να μεγαλώσει ελεύθερη.'

Τα φτενά χείλη της γυναίκας συσπάστηκαν στο τελευταίο χαμόγελο, καθώς τα χέρια της έσφιγγαν σπασμωδικά πάνω στο στήθος το παιδί της. Θυμήθηκε φευγαλέα το φρέσκο άνεμο της ερήμου που δρόσιζε κάποτε το ελεύθερο πρόσωπό της· την αίσθηση του δυνατού ήλιου, που έδινε στους ανθρώπους της φυλής της τη σκούρα απόχρωση της επιδερμίδας, να ζεσταίνει το μελαχρινό της δέρμα· την προαιώνια θεά, τη Γκοκουκάρα, που είχαν λατρέψει η μητέρα κι οι γιαγιάδες της και σ' αυτήν ευχήθηκε. Ευχήθηκε να έρθει κάποτε η μέρα που το δικό της το παιδί και όλα τα άλλα παιδιά του κόσμου να ζούσαν ελεύθερα κι αδελφωμένα κάτω απ' τον ίδιο ήλιο της πλατιάς ερήμου· κάτω απ' τον ίδιο άνεμο, που το ψυχρό του φίλημα ερχόταν απ' τα μακρινά βουνά που είχε ακούσει πως κάλυπταν τα χιόνια. Ευχήθηκε στο ευλογημένο, το σπάνιο το νερό και στα κοπάδια των ζώων, που η τρυφερή τους σάρκα δεν είχε αφήσει τη φυλή της να πεινάσει. Ευχήθηκε να είναι η τύχη ευνοϊκή για τον αγαπημένο άντρα, να ζήσει αυτός ελεύθερος, να μεγαλώσει το παιδί τους. Ευχήθηκε για τη ζωή… ευχήθηκε ακόμα να είναι εύκολος ο δρόμος του θανάτου…

Μόλις τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια έκλεισαν για πάντα, η Σελίνα με γοργές κινήσεις αφαλόκοψε το βρέφος και τύλιξε το κορμάκι του μέσα στη δική της εσάρπα. Τότε και μόνο τότε γύρισε προς τη μεριά του υπηρέτη, που στέκονταν αμίλητος παράμερα και τόση ώρα είχε παρακολουθήσει τη σκηνή, που σαν μυσταγωγία είχε εξελιχθεί ανάμεσα στις δύο γυναίκες.

'Καλέ μου άνθρωπε,' τον ρώτησε η Σελίνα κρατώντας πάνω στο στήθος της το ξένο νιογέννητο με λαχτάρα, όπως ποτέ δεν της επέτρεψαν να έχει κρατήσει το δικό της 'γνωρίζεις μήπως αν ο πατέρας του παιδιού ζει μέσα σ' αυτό το κάστρο;'

Ο άντρας ένευσε καταφατικά χωρίς να πει κουβέντα. Το πρόσωπό του παρέμενε μέσα στις σκιές το ίδιο αθέατο όπως και πριν. Τα μακριά μαλλιά του με τους γκρίζους κροτάφους μισόκρυβαν τα χαρακτηριστικά του. Το χέρι του προσεκτικά κι αργά θηκάρωσε μέσα στο ρούχο το μαχαίρι, που τόση ώρα είχε κρατήσει κρυφά πίσω απ' την πλάτη, εξετάζοντας τη μοναδική ευκαιρία που του είχε έρθει δωρισμένη. Ο Μόρζαν θα ήτανε γι' αυτόν ο πιο λαχταριστός του στόχος, μα ως φαίνεται ήταν ακόμα άπιαστος. Τούτη εδώ όμως η ευκαιρία να ξεκάνει τη Μαύρη Χείρα, προσφέροντας υπηρεσία μεγάλη στους ανθρώπους, του είχε φανεί μοναδική. Μα έπειτα απ' όσα είδε, δεν το βαστούσε πια η καρδιά του. Ένευσε λοιπόν απλά και περίμενε.

Η Σελίνα συγκεντρώθηκε στις σκέψεις της για λίγο, έπειτα χωρίς να διστάσει τράβηξε απ' το λαιμό της το χρυσό περιδέραιο με τα διαμάντια που της είχε φορέσει ο Μόρζαν τη βραδιά που για πρώτη φορά την οδηγούσε στο κάστρο του. Το κράτησε για μια στιγμή μονάχα συλλογιζόμενη πως ήταν το γαμήλιό του δώρο, κατόπιν σήκωσε περήφανη το μέτωπο και το έτεινε στον υπηρέτη.

'Πες στον πατέρα του παιδιού, πως χρησιμοποιώντας αυτό το κόσμημα, όλες οι πόρτες οι με μαγεία κλειστές θα είναι ανοιχτές για εκείνον. Μέσα στις πέτρες βρίσκονται γητέματα που θα τον προφυλάξουν όταν θελήσει να δραπετεύσει και καμία από τις μαύρες κατάρες δεν θα πλήξουν ούτε αυτόν, ούτε τούτο εδώ το παιδί του.' Η Σελίνα φίλησε στο μέτωπο το κοριτσάκι και το παρέδωσε κι αυτό στα χέρια του υπηρέτη. 'Ένα μονάχα σου ζητώ, άνθρωπέ μου' είπε κοιτάζοντας προσεκτικά και μη μπορώντας να διακρίνει τα μάτια του μεσ' στο σκοτάδι. 'Να μείνει αυτό που έγινε απόψε μυστικό απ' όλους. Κι εσύ, θάψε το στην καρδιά σου μέσα. Κανένας ποτέ να μην το μάθει.'

Ο υπηρέτης ένευσε ξανά, υποκλίθηκε μπροστά της – ή ίσως μπροστά στο σώμα της νεκρής – και κρατώντας στα χέρια το παιδί, γλίστρησε γοργά ανάμεσα στις σκιές των διαδρόμων καθώς τον κατάπιαν τα σκοτάδια.

.*.*.*.

'Όλη η τύχη του κόσμου εύχομαι να είναι μαζί σου Άτζιχαν και μαζί με το παιδί σου.' Ο άντρας αγκάλιασε το σύντροφό του. 'Είναι μεγάλο το εγχείρημα που αναλαμβάνεις, αλλά και μοναδική η δοσμένη ευκαιρία. Απ' τη στιγμή που άλλαξε το αληθινό όνομά σου, τίποτε πια δεν σε κρατούσε σ' αυτή την καταραμένη σκλαβιά, παρά μονάχα οι κατάρες των τειχών. Τώρα μ' αυτό το κόσμημα θα καταφέρεις να προσπεράσεις τα μαύρα μάγια του Εντούριελ και να βγεις από το κάστρο.'

Ο σκουρόχρωμος πολεμιστής ανταπέδωσε το αγκάλιασμα στον υπηρέτη με το ένα χέρι, με το άλλο κρατούσε σφιχτά στο στήθος το παιδί του.

'Μπρομ, αδελφέ μου, ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσω τη συμβολή σου στην ελευθερία μου. Μεγάλη είναι η συμφορά που με χτύπησε, αλλά μεγάλη κι η χαρά που έπεται αυτής της συμφοράς. Μου δίνεται η ευκαιρία να μεγαλώσω την κόρη μου σαν ελεύθερη και περήφανη γυναίκα, όπως αρμόζει σε μία της φυλής μας.'

Ο Μπρομ, που σαν υπηρέτης είχε κρυφτεί στο κάστρο του Εντούριελ για να κατασκοπεύσει, έτεινε το χέρι στον πολεμιστή κι ο Άτζιχαντ το έσφιξε αρπάζοντάς το απ' το μπράτσο.

'Ατζιχαν, φίλε μου, λυπάμαι για τη συμφορά που σε βρήκε, μα σου ορκίζομαι πως η ζωή της γυναίκας σου ήταν ήδη χαμένη. Το μόνο που γινόταν ήταν να σωθεί αυτή του μωρού…'

Τα μαύρα μάτια του πατέρα γύρισαν πάνω στο μικροσκοπικό προσωπάκι του κοριτσιού, που κοιμόταν μέσα στο μπράτσο του ζεστά τυλιγμένο. Ήταν η έλευση της εύθραυστης αυτής ύπαρξης, καθώς και ο αβάσταχτος πόνος για τον άδικο χαμό της συντρόφου του η αιτία της αλλαγής του ονόματός του. Η αιτία που θραύστηκε απότομα η αόρατη αλυσίδα που τον έδενε σκλάβο στην υπηρεσία του Εντούριελ.

'Να μείνει τότε ήσυχο το πνεύμα της, πως το κορίτσι θα μεγαλώσει ελεύθερη και όπως πρέπει. Και πως ποτέ, καμία άλλη μετά απ' αυτήν δεν θα βρει δρόμο προς την καρδιά μου, για όσο ζήσω.'

'Ένα μονάχα θα σου ζητήσω, φίλε μου κι αδελφέ μου' πρόσθεσε ο Μπρομ ψιθυριστά. 'Σαν βρεθείς σώος και μακριά απ' το κάστρο και έρθεις σ' επαφή μ' αυτούς που σε στέλνω, φρόντισε να μου επιστρέψεις τούτο το κόσμημα' είπε δείχνοντας το χρυσό περιδέραιο με τα διαμάντια. 'Αυτό που εσύ θα χρησιμοποιήσεις για να διαφύγεις από το κάστρο του εχθρού σου, εγώ πρόκειται να το χρησιμοποιήσω σαν είσοδό μου στο κάστρο του δικού μου εχθρού.'

Ο Άτζιχαν ένευσε με κατανόηση και μια βουβή υπόσχεση ένωσε τους δύο άντρες πίσω απ' το παραπόρτι των μαγεμένων τειχών του Εντούριελ.

.*.*.*.*.

Η κοκκινομάτα ακόμα γρύλιζε δυσαρεστημένη φροντίζοντας να κρατά μακριά της τον αρσενικό, που εδώ και ώρα είχε αποσυρθεί μουγκρίζοντας στην άλλη άκρη του δρακοστάσιου, γλύφοντας τις πληγές του. Η αγριάδα της θηλυκιάς, ο φαρμακερός πόνος που του είχε προξενήσει το ξέσχισμα από το νύχι και το δόντι της, καθώς κι η ισχυρή μαγεία του καβαλάρη της, είχαν γιατρέψει προς στιγμήν τον κτηνώδη, αλλά και βασανιστικό του πόθο για ζευγάρωμα. Τώρα αλυχτούσε και μούγκριζε πάνω απ' τις πληγές του, αλλά ο Εντούριελ – απορροφημένος ποιος ξέρει με ποια ασχολία – τον είχε εγκαταλείψει μόνο. Ο δράκος ένιωθε παραμελημένος, ακόμα ίσως και δυστυχισμένος. Αν τούτη δω η πανάθλια δράκαινα δεν του είχε ξεσχίσει το ένα φτερό και δεν του είχε κόψει γερές δαγκωματιές στο δεξιό πλευρό του, σίγουρα θα πετούσε μακριά απ' το δρακοστάσιο, να ξεσπάσει το θυμό του πάνω στα θύματα της πιο κοντινής τους πόλης. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της, ακόμα και τώρα, με τα λόγια μαύρης μαγείας που συχνά-πυκνά τερέτιζε, τον είχε καταβάλει. Και τώρα ο μεγάλος δράκος ένιωθε κούραση κι εξάντληση μεγάλη, καθώς έγλυφε το καυτό αίμα που κυλούσε απ' τις πληγές του.

Ο Μόρζαν σφίχτηκε στο πλευρό της κοκκινομάτας βλαστημώντας. Η διαταγή που είχε δώσει στη Σελίνα ήταν να μην αφήσει στιγμή μονάχο τον ξωτικό, αλλά ως φαίνεται η γυναίκα τον είχε ήδη παρακούσει. Το αρχικό τους σχέδιο ήταν να πλήξουν το δράκο του Εντούριελ, δουλειά που είχε αναλάβει αυτός ο ίδιος. Αποδυναμωμένος τότε ο καταραμένος ξωτικός μετά και την πτώση του δράκου του, ίσως γινόταν πιο εύκολος κι ευάλωτος στόχος για το στιλέτο της γυναίκας. Ήξερε αυτή τρόπους γοργά να το δουλεύει, να χτυπά απρόσμενα κι ύστερα να εξαφανίζεται ταχιά, χωρίς ν' αφήνει ίχνη. Μα ως φαίνεται, η Σελίνα είχε εγκαταλείψει από ώρα το δείπνο του Εντούριελ.

Ο Μόρζαν έξυσε το λαιμό της κοκκινομάτας του προσπαθώντας να την ηρεμήσει, να την κάνει να συνεργαστεί μαζί του, ώστε να είναι ταυτόχρονη η επίθεσή τους στο αρσενικό κτήνος, που τώρα γρύλιζε απειλητικά προς τη μεριά τους από την αντίθετη πλευρά της αίθουσας. Η δράκαινα φύσηξε καυτό αέρα πάνω απ' τα μαλλιά του κι έχωσε το μουσούδι της στον κόρφο του ζητώντας κανακέματα. Ο Μόρζαν μηχανικά ανταποκρίθηκε.

 _'Μόλις θα κοιμηθεί…'_ μοιράστηκε χωρίς άλλα λόγια το σχέδιο με την κοκκινομάτα. Η ευκαιρία ήταν μοναδική, κρίμα να πήγαινε χαμένη.

 _'Δεν θα κοιμηθεί όσο εμείς είμαστε εδώ…'_

 _'Αυτό θα το δούμε!'_ Ο Μόρζαν ένιωσε το θυμό μέσα του να σιγοκαίει. Το γεγονός ότι η Σελίνα τον είχε παρακούσει και δεν είχε κρατήσει τη θέση της στο τραπέζι του Εντούριελ τον γέμιζε οργή, που με αύξουσα πρόοδο έβραζε τώρα μέσα του και κάποια στιγμή θα ξεχείλιζε. Όσο κι αν είχε προετοιμαστεί να περιμένει, όσο κι αν έλεγε στον εαυτό του να ηρεμίσει, τόσο η σκέψη ότι αυτή η παρακοή της θα μπορούσε να του στοιχίσει την αποτυχία του καλοσχεδιασμένου σχεδίου του έκανε την καταστολή της μανίας που αναδευόταν στην καρδιά και το μυαλό του δύσκολη. Χολωμένος καθόταν τώρα στο πλευρό της κοκκινομάτας περιμένοντας, επαναλαμβάνοντας στον εαυτό του, ότι έπρεπε να φυλάξει αυτή τη μανία για την κατάλληλη ώρα.

 _'Το δίποδο θηλυκό δεν βρίσκεται στη θέση που όφειλε να είναι'_ σχολίασε δήθεν αδιάφορα εκείνη. Το γεγονός ότι ο εκλεκτός της ένιωθε μέσα του τόση δυσαρέσκεια για τη γυναίκα, την χαροποιούσε υπέρμετρα. Ο Μόρζαν έπρεπε να είναι μονάχα δικός της· η δράκαινα ούτε ήθελε, ούτε άντεχε να τον μοιράζεται με κανέναν.

 _'Το καλό που της θέλω! Αν έχει την επιθυμία να δει ξανά το γιο της, ας βιαστεί να με υπακούσει. Αλλιώς ας ξεχάσει την επίσκεψη στο κάστρο!'_

Μέσα στο σκοτάδι και τη σιωπή – που ώρες-ώρες διακόπτονταν από μια τυχαία φλόγα προερχόμενη απ' τα ρουθούνια του δράκου του Εντούριελ, ή τα χαμηλόφωνα μουγκρίσματά του – οι δύο σύμμαχοι και συνωμότες παρέμειναν σιωπηλοί, αναμένοντας τις εξελίξεις που θα έφερνε η νύχτα.

Αφού είχε ξεπροβοδίσει με ασφάλεια τον Άτζιχαντ και το μωρό του, ο Μπρομ επέστρεψε στην τραπεζαρία του Εντούριελ έχοντας περάσει πρωτύτερα απ' το κελάρι, φροντίζοντας να γεμίσει τη στάμνα του κρασιού απ' το απόθεμα που φύλαγαν εκεί. Βρήκε τον ξωτικό μονάχο πια, καθισμένο στην ίδια εκείνη θέση που τον άφησε. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν ανέκφραστο σαν μάσκα, αλλά τα μάτια του λαμπύριζαν γεμάτα ικανοποίηση. Να ήταν τάχα τόσο μεγάλη η χαρά του απ' την επίδειξη της δύναμής του μπροστά στη Μαύρη Χείρα του Μόρζαν; Να ήταν τόση η ικανοποίηση που του προξένησε ο βίαιος θάνατος μιας αδύναμης γυναίκας, που σε λιγάκι θα γινότανε μητέρα; Ο άρχοντας του έτεινε τη άδεια κούπα κι ο Μπρομ την γέμισε ως τα χείλη. Έπειτα κατέλαβε σιωπηλά την ίδια εκείνη θέση όπως και πριν, μισοκρυμμένος στις σκιές ανάμεσα στα παραπετάσματα κι απόμεινε ακίνητος να παρατηρεί.

Τίποτε δεν ξέφευγε απ' τη ματιά του Μπρομ αυτή τη νύχτα, όπως και τίποτε δεν του είχε ξεφύγει από την πρώτη στιγμή που είχε με δυσκολία καταφέρει να προωθηθεί σ' αυτή τη θέση. Κάθε κουβέντα που άκουγε, κάθε βλέμμα ή μορφασμός του Εντούριελ μπορεί να έκρυβαν πολύτιμες πληροφορίες. Απ' τη στιγμή κιόλας που η παρέα του ενισχύθηκε από το βασιλιά και τον ακόλουθό του. Η παρουσία του Γκαλμπατόριξ – και ιδίως του Μόρζαν – μπορεί να ήταν κατάστηθη μαχαιριά στον Μπρομ, δεν έπαυε όμως να είναι πηγή πολύτιμης πληροφορίας. Εδώ και μέρες έλεγε στην καρδιά του να κάνει κουράγιο. Εδώ και μέρες πάλευε με τον εαυτό του να συγκρατηθεί, γνωρίζοντας πως του ήταν αδύνατο με την πενιχρή μαγεία που διέθετε, να επιτεθεί και να καρφώσει το στιλέτο στην πλάτη του εχθρού του. Παρακολούθαγε απ' τις σκιές το Μόρζαν, τον αλλοτινό του φίλο και τώρα χειρότερο εχθρό, να τρώει, να πίνει και να μιλά παρέα με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Και του ήταν αβάσταχτη η παρουσία και των δυο τους. Υπήρχαν φορές που άγγιζε το στιλέτο, το κρυμμένο μέσα στις δίπλες του ρούχου του χαϊδεύοντας τη λαβή, καταπιέζοντας την παρόρμησή του, όσες φορές του έλεγε πως ήταν ώρα να επιτεθεί. Γιατί πολύ καλά το ήξερε, κανέναν από τους τέσσερις συνδαιτυμόνες δεν θα προλάβαινε να πλήξει. Όλοι που μοιράζονταν το ίδιο τραπέζι, όλοι αυτοί που χαίρονταν τα πλούσια εδέσματα και απολάμβαναν το σπάνιο κρασί που είχαν στερήσει απ' τον πολύ λαό της χώρας παρέα με τη λευτεριά του, όλοι τους ήσαν προστατευμένοι από μαγείες και ξόρκια. Το μόνο που κατάφερνε ο Μπρομ με την πενιχρή μαγεία που κατείχε, ήταν να κρύβει απ' τις αισθήσεις τους ετούτο το μαχαίρι· να περιμένει την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία που ευχόταν μέσα του να παρουσιαστεί· να κατασκοπεύει επίσης τις συζητήσεις τους γύρω απ' το τραπέζι, προς χάριν των συμμάχων του, των Βάρντεν. Αλλά η παρουσία του Μόρζαν ήταν γι' αυτόν αβάσταχτη. Έβλεπε διαρκώς τα χέρια του, με τα περιποιημένα νύχια, να κινούνται πάνω στο τραπέζι. Παρακολουθούσε το σπαθί της δυστυχίας άλλοτε να κρέμεται στο πλευρό κι άλλοτε να ξεκουράζεται πάνω στην αγκαλιά του δρακοκαβαλάρη και φανταζόταν την ίδια αυτή λεπίδα – λεπίδα που κάποτε είχε νιώσει την κόψη της να σχίζει τα πλευρά του – να χώνεται με δύναμη μέσα στον εχθρό του ως τη λαβή· να διαπερνά την καρδιά του προδότη. Και να είναι αυτός ο ίδιος, ο Μπρομ που τώρα του γέμιζε την κούπα, αυτός που θα κράταγε και διαφέντευε αυτή τη λαβή του.

Απόψε όμως, ο Μπρομ ήταν πιο ήσυχος. Παρά τη φρικτή σκηνή που νωρίτερα είχε αναγκαστεί να γίνει κοινωνός της, υπήρχαν στιγμές που τα χείλη του στρέφονταν σ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. Ο όρκος που είχε κάποτε πάρει για εκδίκηση, αυτός ο καλός του σύμβουλος, που τόσες μέρες τον είχε αναγκάσει να υπομένει τη φρικτή τους παρουσία, καθώς και η επιμονή του, κόντευαν τώρα πια ν' αποδώσουν τους αργούς καρπούς τους. Η εκδίκηση άλλωστε είναι το μόνο πιάτο, που κρύο είναι νοστιμότερο, επαναλάμβανε στον εαυτό του. Αν κατάφερνε ο Άτζιχαντ να συναντήσει τις ομάδες των επαναστατών και τον αρχηγό των Βάρντεν, το κόσμημα που η γυναίκα τόσο απρόσμενα τους είχε εφοδιάσει θα άνοιγε και για τον ίδιο τις πύλες του καταραμένου κάστρου του εχθρού του. Ο χρόνος του Μόρζαν ήταν πια μετρημένος.

Ο Εντούριελ αυτή τη νύχτα άδειαζε την μία κούπα μετά από την άλλη κι ο υπηρέτης του φρόντιζε να μην μένει στιγμή άδειο το ποτήρι. Ο Μπρομ είχε ακούσει από άλλον, προγενέστερο υπηρέτη – τον άνθρωπο που με σύνεση είχε φροντίσει να προσελκύσει, ώστε να εισάγει και τον ίδιο στην πολυπόθητη υπηρεσία που κατείχε τώρα – ότι ο ξωτικός δρακοκαβαλάρης συνήθιζε τις ολονύχτιες οινοποσίες. Τα ξωτικά – ο Μπρομ θυμόταν – δεν είχαν ανάγκη παρά ελάχιστο ύπνο κι οι περισσότερές τους ώρες αφιερώνονταν στη μελέτη. Τι μελέτη όμως απόμενε για τον Εντούριελ, που το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του μυαλό του, παρασυρμένο από το δράκο του, το είχε καταστρέψει η τρέλα; Χυδαία και κτηνώδης συμπεριφορά προς του κατωτέρους του και ποτό όλη τη νύχτα. Αυτά είχαν απομείνει πια μόνη χαρά για τον κάποτε υπερήφανο Εντούριελ. Ο θάνατός του δεν θα 'ταν άλλο, παρά ανακούφιση για τους ανθρώπους.

Πάνω στον ψηλό πύργο του δρακοστάσιου, ο αρσενικός δράκος είχε ησυχάσει. Ο Μόρζαν ένιωθε εδώ και ώρα τη μαύρη μαγεία να συσσωρεύεται στην παλάμη του χεριού του. Η Γκεvτγουέι Ιγκνάσια λαμπύριζε μ' ένα παράξενα ασημένιο φως, όπου ανάμεσα του μπλέκονταν το μαύρο και το κόκκινο του αίματος. Αυτός και η κοκκινομάτα δράκαινά του ένιωσαν έτοιμοι. Σαν ένα σώμα ξεπετάχτηκαν κι οι δύο χτυπώντας ταυτόχρονα το κτήνος του Εντούριελ. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης με τη μαύρη του μαγεία και η δράκαινα με νύχια και με δόντια ξεσχίζοντας το θήραμά της.

Ταυτόχρονα, ο Μπρομ, που στιγμή δεν έχανε απ' τη ματιά του τον Εντούριελ, πρόσεξε τον ξωτικό να πετάγεται ολόρθος. Αφάνταστα αναστατωμένος κι έτοιμος να ξεστομίσει λόγους μαγείας που θα προφύλασσαν τον εαυτό του και το δράκο, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν πρόκαμε. Ο υπηρέτης, δράττοντας την ευκαιρία που τόσο καιρό περίμενε, όρμησε εναντίων του άρχοντά του χώνοντας ένα στιλέτο βαθιά στην πλάτη του. Το ίδιο αυτό στιλέτο, που για καιρό έκρυβε ανάμεσα στα ρούχα του, εισχώρησε με ορμή μεσ' στην καρδιά του ξωτικού, τερματίζοντας για πάντα τη ζωή του, ταυτόχρονα μ' αυτή του δράκου του.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Πολλοί τίτλοι πέρασαν από το νου μου γι' αυτό το κεφάλαιο προτού αποφασίσω τελικά σ' αυτόν που έδωσα. Νομίζω ότι πάνω από ένας ταιριάζουν, αλλά μιας και η πρώτη έμπνευση ξεκίνησε απ' τον Άτζιχαντ, αποφάσισα τελικά να ονομάσω το κεφάλαιο απ' αυτόν.

Υποθέτω ότι ο Μπρομ γνώριζε από τον δάσκαλό του Όρομις το αποτέλεσμα της αλλαγής του αληθινού ονόματος κάποιου, ώστε φρόντισε εγκαίρως να ειδοποιήσει σχετικά τον Άτζιχαντ.

Δεν γνωρίζουμε απολύτως τίποτε για τη μητέρα της Ναζουάντα, οπότε μου μπήκε η ιδέα να τοποθετήσω τη Σελίνα κοντά της την ώρα της γέννας. Ήθελα μ' αυτό τον τρόπο να ενώσω το αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι της ιστορίας, Μέρταγκ-Ναζουάντα, πολύ πριν συναντηθούν για πρώτη φορά κάτω απ' τους ίσκιους του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Μου φάνηκε πως υπάρχει κάτι μαγικό στο ότι η Σελίνα είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που κράτησε στα χέρια της τη Ναζουάντα, όπως φαντάζομαι ο γιος της Μέρταγκ θα είναι ο τελευταίος.

Κάποτε ο Μπρομ είπε στον Έραγκον ανάμεσα σε άλλα για τη μητέρα του, πως εκείνη βοηθούσε πάντα τους φτωχούς και τους λιγότερο τυχερούς, παρά τις καταστάσεις. Φαντάστηκα λοιπόν ότι ο Μπρομ, για να σχηματίσει για τη Μαύρη Χείρα μια τέτοια ιδέα και να βρεθεί πολύ κοντά της αργότερα, κάτι θα πρέπει να είχε δει που τον εντυπωσίασε. Αυτή η ιδέα μου ενέπνευσε τη σκηνή να τον προσθέσω σαν υπηρέτη στο κάστρο του Εντούριελ και να μηχανευτώ τη συμβολή του στο θάνατο του ξωτικού.

Θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ δύσκολο το να βλέπει μπροστά του το Μόρζαν και τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά να μην αντιδρά. Νομίζω η αποφασιστικότητά του τον βοήθησε, καθώς κι η τρέλα του.

Ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	12. Μέρταγκ

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 12ο**

 **Μέρταγκ**

Μόλις είχε ροδίσει η αυγή καθάριας μέρας όταν η κοκκινομάτα άφησε το δρακοστάσιο για το κυνήγι και εδώ και αρκετή ώρα είχε διακρίνει από ψηλά μία μικρή αγέλη ελαφιών. Καθώς τα ζώα κινούνταν αργά μέσα στα σκιερά μονοπάτια της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, η δράκαινα τα παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά μαντεύοντας τον προορισμό τους, που δεν φαινόταν άλλος παρά ένα μικρό ξέφωτο που ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα απ' τα δέντρα. Τα ελάφια πράγματι κατέληξαν εκεί κι αρχίνησαν αμέριμνα να βόσκουν στο στενόχωρο ξέφωτο. Επρόκειτο για μικρή οικογένεια μάλλον, παρά για αγέλη. Το νεαρό αρσενικό, δύο θηλυκές – η μία μητέρα και η άλλη πιθανότατα κάποια μικρότερη αδελφή της, που ξέκοψαν πρόσφατα απ' το κύριο κοπάδι – και το νεογέννητο ελαφάκι με τη μουσούδα του να στάζει ακόμα γάλα ήσαν τα μόνα μέλη αυτής της μοναχικής οικογένειας. Η περιέργειά της γι' αυτά τα θηράματα υποσκέλιζε τη μέτρια αίσθηση της πείνας που ένιωθε η δράκαινα, ώστε να μην έχει επιτεθεί άμεσα για την απόκτηση της τροφής της. Τώρα είχε κουρνιάσει στα γερά κλαδιά ενός απ' τα ψηλότερα δένδρα κι ασάλευτη από 'κει ψηλά, παρατηρούσε με το άγρυπνο, άλικο μάτι την κάθε τους κίνηση. Ο άνεμος φυσούσε απ' την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, γι' αυτό και η άπειρη αυτή οικογένεια των ελαφιών δεν είχε ως τώρα καταλάβει τον ζωτικό κίνδυνο που την απειλούσε, παρά συνέχιζε αμέριμνη ν' αναζητά τα τρυφερότερα φύλλα στα χαμηλά κλαδιά, μασουλώντας ακατάπαυστα.

Η μητέρα ελαφίνα πλησίαζε τώρα προς τις ρίζες του μεγάλου δέντρου που παραφύλαγε η κοκκινομάτα, με το μικρό της ελαφάκι να τρίβεται πάνω της ψάχνοντας τα κρεμασμένα της στήθη, πρόθυμο να βυζάξει και πάλι. Η ελαφίνα τίναξε το πίσω αριστερό πόδι αποφεύγοντας να σκοντάψει στο μικρό αυτό απαιτητικό εμπόδιο, που ολοένα κάτω απ' την κοιλιά της χωνόταν και την ίδια στιγμή η δράκαινα κατάλαβε πως υπήρχε κίνδυνος να χάσει το στοιχείο του αιφνιδιασμού. Μόλις η ελαφίνα θα πλησίαζε πολύ κοντά στον κορμό, τα κατώτερα κλαδιά του δέντρου θα την κάλυπταν παρέχοντάς της προστασία και ταυτόχρονα διέξοδο προς άλλα μονοπάτια του δάσους, που η δράκαινα δεν θα μπορούσε λόγω του μεγέθους της να φτάσει. Η μητέρα ελαφίνα τέντωσε τον ωραίο της λαιμό προς τα πάνω, για να φτάσει μια φούντα τρυφερότερων φύλλων και με την άκρη του ματιού της έπιασε μια ύποπτη κίνηση προερχόμενη απ' τα ψηλά κλαδιά. Πολύ αργά! Το άλικο πλάσμα τινάχτηκε γοργό σαν βέλος προς τα κάτω παρασύροντάς την με τον όγκο του ως την άλλη μεριά του ξέφωτου, όπου έβοσκε το αρσενικό κι η μικρότερη αδελφή της. Τα τρία ελάφια δεν πρόκαμαν να δουν αν ήταν δόντι ή νύχι αυτό που τα χτύπησε. Οι λεπτοί λαιμοί τους λύγισαν σε περίεργες γωνίες, οι σπονδυλικές τους στήλες άμεσα θραύστηκαν και το ζεστό τους αίμα ανάβλυσε λεκιάζοντας τα πεσμένα φύλα και ποτίζοντας το χώμα.

Η κοκκινομάτα γεύτηκε με ικανοποίηση το φρέσκο αίμα πριν βαλθεί να γευματίζει με το ζεστό κρέας των τριών ελαφιών. Αφού δεν ήτανε η πείνα της μεγάλη, ξεχώρισε τις καλύτερες μερίδες ξεσχίζοντας τα θηράματα με νύχια και με δόντια, έσπασε μερικά κόκαλα ρουφώντας το μεδούλι κι άφησε τα υπόλοιπα για τα κατώτερα αγρίμια του δάσους. Σαν χόρτασε για τα καλά, η άλικη ματιά της έπεσε στο μικροσκοπικό πλάσμα που κειτόταν περίτρομο κοντά στις ρίζες του μεγάλου δέντρου, με το μπροστινό λεπτό του πόδι σπασμένο σε δύο σημεία. Η δύναμη της πτώσης που είχε συμπαρασύρει τη μητέρα ελαφίνα και την κοκκινομάτα προς τα άλλα δύο μέλη της αγέλης, είχε γίνει η αιτία αυτού του θανάσιμου τραυματισμού. Η ελαφίνα είχε συρθεί απ' τη δράκαινα πάνω απ' το σώμα του μωρού της και τώρα αυτό πεσμένο ανάμεσα στα σπασμένα κλαδιά, παρακολουθούσε με διάπλατα ανοικτά τα υγρά του μάτια το αρπακτικό να γευματίζει με τις σάρκες των δικών του.

Χωρίς να δώσει άλλη σημασία στο ελαφάκι, η κοκκινομάτα έγλυψε ικανοποιημένη τη ματωμένη της μουσούδα και βάλθηκε να καθαρίζει τα λαμπερά, γαμψά της νύχια, η επαφή με τον καβαλάρη της πάντοτε ανοιχτή. Όλη την ώρα που αυτή παρακολουθούσε τη μικρή αγέλη, ο Μόρζαν αντίστοιχα ανεβασμένος στα ψηλά τείχη του κάστρου, πάνω απ' τον πύργο της φρουράς, με μάτι έμπειρο παρατηρούσε την άσκηση των αντρών του καταγράφοντας στο νου τις επιδόσεις τους.

Από νωρίς οι άντρες της φρουράς του κάστρου είχαν βγει στο κέντρο της αυλής κι αφού χωρίστηκαν σε ζεύγη, είχαν αρχίσει να γυμνάζονται στο σπαθί και σ' άλλα όπλα. Όλοι τους ήσαν άξιοι ξιφομάχοι, που ο Μόρζαν πλήρωνε με μπόλικο χρυσάφι· όλοι τους ορκισμένοι σ' αυτόν τον ίδιο και μόνο ο θάνατος θα τους απάλλασσε απ' την υπηρεσία του άρχοντά τους. Ικανοποιημένος για τις επιδόσεις τους ο Μόρζαν ήταν έτοιμος ν' απολύσει τη φρουρά, μιας κι η ώρα πέρναγε κι ο ήλιος είχε σηκωθεί ήδη ψηλά καίγοντας ανελέητα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Τη στιγμή όμως εκείνη παρατήρησε μία γοργή, ευέλικτη κίνηση ανάμεσά τους και φωνές και γέλια έφτασαν ως τ' αυτιά του. Το αγόρι είχε ξεφύγει από τους φροντιστές του, είχε εμφανιστεί απ' το πουθενά – πιθανότατα από κάποια πίσω πόρτα που οδηγούσε μέσα απ' τις κουζίνες στην αυλή – και τώρα έτρεχε ανάμεσα στα πόδια των στρατιωτών κυνηγώντας ένα μικρό κουνέλι· γι' αυτό τα γέλια κι οι φωνές κι η τόση αναστάτωση ανάμεσα στους ξιφομάχους.

Ο Μόρζαν θύμωσε. Ένωσε την οργή να φουντώνει μέσα του έτοιμη να ξεχειλίσει και τη γαλάζια φλέβα να πάλλεται στο πλάι του μετώπου του. Οι διαταγές που είχε δώσει ήταν σαφείς. Το παιδί μπορούσε να βγαίνει στην αυλή συγκεκριμένες ώρες, ποτέ την ώρα που τόσοι άντρες γυμνάζονταν. Όλοι αυτοί οι φρουροί ήξεραν για την ύπαρξή του – γι' αυτό κι οι τόσοι όρκοι σιωπής απ' τη μεριά τους – μα όσο λιγότερο τον έβλεπαν, τόσο καλύτερα για όλους.

Μ' ένα επιδέξιο γλίστρημα ανάμεσα απ' τα πόδια ενός ψηλού σπαθοφόρου, το αγόρι κατάφερε τελικά να ανακόψει την ξέφρενη πορεία του μικρού ζώου. Ο Μόρζαν τον είδε ν' αρπάζει το κουνέλι από το σβέρκο και τ' αυτιά και με τη συνοδεία του Τόρνακ, που είχε άμεσα επέμβει ξωπίσω του, να επιστρέφει στις κουζίνες. Η όλη σκηνή δεν κράτησε παρά μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μόνο. Το σίγουρο όμως ήταν, πως όλοι πρόλαβαν να τον δουν και να γελάσουν με τα καμώματά του.

 _'Ο νεοσσός θα γίνει σπουδαίος κυνηγός'_ σχολίασε η δράκαινα, χωρίς ο καβαλάρης της να καταλάβει μέσα στο θυμό του, αν ήταν περισσότερο ειρωνικό το σχόλιό της, ή αληθινά το εννοούσε.

 _'Τελείωνε με το κυνήγι σου εσύ κι άσε το τι κάνουνε οι άλλοι'_ απάντησε ο Μόρζαν χολωμένος. Οι άντρες τώρα συνέχισαν απρόσκοπτοι την εξάσκησή τους κι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αποφάσισε να τους αφήσει κι άλλο χρόνο κάτω απ' τον καυτό ήλιο, δίνοντάς τους έτσι την ευκαιρία ν' ασχοληθούν περισσότερο με την ταλαιπωρία τους, παρά με την παρέκκλιση του γιου του.

 _'Μου έχει απομείνει μονάχα το επιδόρπιο'_ δήλωσε η κοκκινομάτα καρφώνοντας ένα άγριο βλέμμα στο μισολιπόθυμο ελαφάκι, που ίσα και ανάσαινε. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της έβλεπε μέσα απ' τα δικά της μάτια τη σκηνή στο ξέφωτο και, παρά τις άλικες αποχρώσεις, η τόσων χρόνων εμπειρία του τον έκανε να ξεχωρίζει ως και τις βούλες στη γούνα του άτυχου πλάσματος που, βουτηγμένο μεσ' στην αγωνία, ανέμενε το χαμό του.

 _'Φάε λοιπόν την τελευταία σου μπουκιά και γύρνα πίσω'_ της ζήτησε ο Μόρζαν. _'Όταν εσύ είσαι εδώ και ρίχνεις μια ματιά απ' το δρακοστάσιο στην αυλή, κανένας δεν τολμά να παρακούει.'_

Η κοκκινομάτα τέντωσε το λαιμό της προς τη μεριά του ελαφιού μυρίζοντας το φόβο και τον πανικό του.

 _'Μπα, ο τρόμος θα έχει κάνει πια κακόγευστο το κρέας_ _του'_ είπε αδιάφορα. _'Εξ άλλου, έχω πια χορτάσει. Μια τελευταία μπουκιά κι αυτή άγευστη γούνα και κόκαλα, να μου λείπει.'_ Η δράκαινα σηκώθηκε και τεντώθηκε, πρώτα τα μπρος και έπειτα τα πίσω πόδια. Η ουρά της σείστηκε πέρα-δώθε χτυπώντας και σχίζοντας κομμάτια από τη φλούδα των δένδρων. _'Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, νομίζω ότι θα το φέρω δώρο στο νεοσσό σου'_ είπε στο Μόρζαν. _'Μ' αυτό θα μάθει να κυνηγά καλύτερα.'_

 _'Το καλό που σου θέλω, όχι!'_ Ο θυμός του Μόρζαν δεν είχε ακόμα καταλαγιάσει μέσα του για την ανυπακοή του παιδιού στους κανόνες που είχε θέσει.

 _'Αν μείνει μονάχο εδώ πέρα, σε λίγες ώρες θα ψοφήσει. Ή ίσως μέσα στη νύχτα το φάνε οι λύκοι.'_

 _'Και από πότε νοιάζεσαι;'_ Ο θυμός μέσα του γύριζε τώρα σε παρατεταμένο εκνευρισμό. _'Άλλωστε το πόδι του είναι σπασμένο. Εδώ πέρα θα είναι άχρηστο.'_

 _'Μπορείς να του επιτρέψεις να μείνει μαζί με τα κοτόπουλα και τα κουνέλια όσο είναι μικρό. Μπορείς ακόμα πολύ εύκολα να γιατρέψεις και το σπασμένο του ποδάρι.'_ Η κοκκινομάτα έδειχνε αποφασισμένη· κι όταν έμπαινε μια ιδέα στο μυαλό της, δύσκολα άλλαζε απόφαση.

 _'Θα έχει ψοφήσει από το φόβο μέχρι να το φέρεις ως εδώ. Και για πες μου σε παρακαλώ, αν ζήσει, με τι θα τρέφεται; Αυτό είναι βυζανιάρικο ακόμα.'_ Ο Μόρζαν ένιωσε τον εκνευρισμό του να μεγαλώνει με τη στενοκεφαλιά της δράκαινας. Τι κάθονταν τώρα και συζητούσαν…

 _'Μπορεί να πίνει από το γάλα της κατσίκας!'_ Η κοκκινομάτα στήθηκε ανυποχώρητη πλησιάζοντας ένα βήμα προς το μικρό ελάφι.

 _'Η κατσίκα βρίσκεται εδώ για να πίνει το γάλα της ο γιος μου!'_

Χωρίς να δώσει άλλη σημασία στον καβαλάρη της, η δράκαινα τέντωσε το πόδι και μέσα στην πατούσα της έκλεισε μαζί με χώματα, σπασμένα κλωνάρια και φύλλα το μικρό ελαφάκι που σπαρταρούσε. Κατόπιν, βάζοντας δύναμη στα πίσω της πόδια, τινάχτηκε ψηλά και βρέθηκε να πετά πάνω απ' τις κορυφές των δένδρων.

.*.

'Τι κατάφερες τώρα, αφεντόπουλο; Ο άρχοντας σε είδε να καταπατάς όλους του τους κανόνες. Στοιχηματίζω ότι τώρα είναι πολύ θυμωμένος μαζί σου, το ίδιο και με τις νταντάδες σου. Πολύ πιθανό και μαζί μου επίσης.'

Η φωνή του Τόρνακ ήχησε αυστηρή, αλλά το ίδιο το σταθερό του κράτημα στον ώμο του μικρού αγοριού, καθώς το οδηγούσε από ένα μονοπάτι στο πίσω μέρος των τειχών του κάστρου, απέπνεε μια αίσθηση στοργής. Υπήρχε μια μικρότερη αυλή με πατημένο χώμα ξωπίσω απ' τις κουζίνες, που από παλιά φιλοξενούσε κάμποσα κλουβιά. Μέσα τους ζούσανε συνήθως τα κυνηγόσκυλα του Μόρζαν, αλλά κατά τα τελευταία χρόνια μαζί με τα σκυλιά – που φρόντιζαν να τα κρατούν κλειστά κατά τη διάρκεια της μέρας – η αυλή είχε γεμίσει με πάπιες και χήνες που τσαλαβουτούσαν στον πλαϊνό νερόλακο· κοτόπουλα, που τσιμπολογούσαν εδώ κι εκεί και σκάλιζαν πάνω στο χώμα· γουρούνια χωμένα ως τη μύτη μεσ' στη λάσπη και μερικά κουνέλια πίσω από ένα καφασωτό. Όσο οι ανάγκες των αφεντάδων και της φρουράς τους κράταγαν όλο και περισσότερο χρόνο μέσα στα τειχιά του κάστρου, τόσο κι ο αριθμός κι η ποικιλία αυτών των ζώων μεγάλωνε. Τέλος, σ' αυτή την ετερόκλητη σύναξη, ήρθε να προστεθεί και μια κατσίκα, που πρόσφερε καθημερινά το γάλα της, απ' τον καιρό που το μικρό αγόρι είχε πάψει να θηλάζει την τροφό του.

Σε τίποτε δεν θύμιζε τώρα πια αυτή η εσωτερική αυλή το παλιό, άγριο και μοναχικό κάστρο, το χτισμένο απ' την τραχιά πέτρα του βουνού. Μάγειροι κι οι βοηθοί τους καθάριζαν εδώ κρεμμύδια και χορταρικά, είτε έγδερναν και ξεπουπούλιαζαν σφαγμένα ζώα· πλύστρες έστυβαν και άπλωναν μπουγάδες· παρακόρες έσπερναν ένα γύρω σπόρους καλαμποκιού για τα κοτόπουλα· γατιά τριγύριζαν και πότε μπλέκονταν ανάμεσα σε ποδόγυρους και φουστάνια, πότε παραφυλούσαν τα ποντίκια ή καμιά περαστική γουστέρα ή σαμιαμίδι. Όλοι αυτοί πηγαινοέρχονταν φωνασκώντας ολημερίς ανταγωνιζόμενοι στη φασαρία τα στρατιωτικά παραγγέλματα και την κλαγγή των σπαθιών, που ακούγονταν από την μπροστινή, πλακόστρωτη αυλή. Παραδίπλα είχε ξεφυτρώσει ένας μικρός λαχανόκηπος, όπου φρόντιζαν οι παραγιοί κι οι παρακόρες φυτεύοντας τα χρειώδη λαχανικά για τη σούπα και που αποτελούσε το όνειρο κάθε κουνελιού, εάν και εφ' όσον αυτό κατάφερνε να αποδράσει σκάβοντας το χώμα κάτω απ' το καφασωτό του. Τα ζώα εναλλάσσονταν σ' αυτή την επικράτεια της αυλής ανάλογα την ώρα. Οι σκύλοι στα κλουβιά όσο είχε φως κι ελεύθεροι τις νύχτες· χήνες, πάπιες, γουρούνια και κοτόπουλα το αντίθετο. Οι ανάγκες των ανθρώπων που πια διαβιούσαν μόνιμα στο κάστρο μεγάλωναν, όσο μεγάλωνε και το μικρό παιδί και ο αριθμός των αντρών της φρουράς, της επιφορτισμένης με την προστασία του. Ως κι ένα καμίνι σιδεράδικου είχε στηθεί για τις ανάγκες αυτής της φρουράς των αντρών και των όπλων τους, που παρά τα παράπονα για τη φασαρία και τις παρακλήσεις να στεγαστεί έξω απ' τα τείχη, ο Μόρζαν στάθηκε ανένδοτος. Τα σούρτα-φέρτα, μέσα-έξω, καθόλου δεν του άρεσαν. Ακόμα κι ας είχε μετατραπεί το πίσω μέρος του κάστρου του σε αχούρι για τα ζώα. Την μόνη παραχώρηση που έκανε, όταν του παραπονέθηκαν πως τα κοτόπουλα απ' τη φασαρία δεν γεννούσαν, ήταν να δώσει διαταγή να μεταφέρουν το σιδεράδικο κοντά στο ιπποστάσιο, όπως γινότανε στα περισσότερα κάστρα του κόσμου.

Σ' αυτή την αυλή οδήγησε ο Τόρνακ το μικρό αγόρι κι αφού πρώτα το έπεισε κουβεντιάζοντας να επιστρέψει το κουνέλι και πάλι στο κλουβί του, κατόπιν το οδήγησε μέσα από τις κουζίνες προς τους δικούς του χώρους.

'Θέλω την όμορφη κυρία!' απαίτησε το παιδί ανεβαίνοντας τις εσωτερικές σκάλες. 'Πότε θα έρθει να με δει;'

Το χέρι του Τόρνακ κρατούσε ακόμα τον ώμο του μικρού αγοριού οδηγώντας το προς τα δωμάτιά του, η ώθηση ελαφριά αλλά σταθερή πάντα. Ο Μόρζαν είχε αναγκαστεί να στερηθεί την πολύτιμη υπηρεσία αυτού του επιδέξιου ξιφομάχου στην Ουρου'μπαίην, φέρνοντάς τον να ζήσει μόνιμα πια μέσα στο κάστρο του· αναθέτοντας σ' αυτόν τη θέση του προσωπικού φρουρού και σωματοφύλακα του γιου του, όπως κάποτε τον είχε τοποθετήσει προσωπικό φύλακα και σκιά για τη Σελίνα. Όπου καθόταν, στεκόταν, ή έτρεχε κι έπαιζε το μικρό αυτό αγόρι πάντα με την παρουσία μιας νταντάς του, είτε στο δωμάτιό του, είτε στους μακριούς διαδρόμους του κάστρου, στην αυλή, στον αχυρώνα ή τους στάβλους, ο Τόρνακ πάντα εμφανιζόταν διακριτικά λίγα βήματα πίσω του. Ο μικρός όμως ήταν πολυμήχανος και συχνά-πυκνά απρόβλεπτος. Παρά τη μικρή του ακόμα ηλικία και το ήρεμο του ύφους του, ήταν ήδη γεμάτος ζωηράδα, ενεργητικότητα και εξυπνάδα. Εκεί που τον άφηνε κάποιος ήσυχο ν' ασχολείται μ' ένα παιχνίδι, εκεί αυτός μηχανευόταν τρόπους να το σκάσει βάζοντάς τους σε άμεση εφαρμογή· είτε για να σκαρώσει κάποια σκανταλιά, είτε για να ξεκλέψει λίγες στιγμές μονάχος. Οι γυναίκες, οι επιφορτισμένες με την φροντίδα του, δεν τον προλάβαιναν. Ο Τόρνακ όμως ήταν πάντα εκεί, να τον επαναφέρει στους κανόνες.

'Ο άρχοντας είναι τώρα δα πολύ δυσαρεστημένος. Καλύτερα να φροντίσεις να περάσεις την υπόλοιπη ημέρα σου μακριά απ' την παρουσία του. Όσο για την όμορφη κυρία, νομίζεις πως αξίζεις την επίσκεψή της, αν η συμπεριφορά σου είναι τέτοια που παρακούει τους κανόνες;'

Παρά τα αυστηρά του λόγια, η φωνή του Τόρνακ κρατούσε μία παράξενη συμβουλευτική τρυφεράδα γι' αυτό το αγόρι. Ήξερε πως μετά τη σημερνή παρακοή του θα υπήρχανε κυρώσεις, κάποιες απ' τις οποίες θα επεκτείνονταν και στο άτομό του. Δεν είχε παρακούσει κι ο ίδιος τις διαταγές του, με το να του ξεφύγει το παιδί προς την αυλή; Ο νεαρός ξιφομάχος ήταν κάτι τέτοιες ώρες έτοιμος να υποστεί την όποια ποινή – κάτι που αγόγγυστα δεχόταν, προκειμένου να μην πειραζόταν το αγόρι. Ο άρχοντας, παρά του ότι ενίοτε έδειχνε να ευχαριστιέται μαθαίνοντας τις ζωηράδες του μικρού, είχε φανεί αυστηρός με τους ως τώρα κανόνες του. Μπορεί ο Μόρζαν να μην πλησίαζε ποτέ το γιο του – ο Τόρνακ γνώριζε καλά ποιοι ήταν οι γονείς του αγοριού που μέρα-νύχτα ήταν επιφορτισμένος να φυλάει – είχε όμως αυτός τρόπους να επιβάλει τους κανόνες που είχε θέσει. Τρόποι που ενίοτε ήσαν σκληροί. Ο αφέντης γνώριζε καλά τις επιθυμίες του παιδιού και φρόντιζε να τον ανταμείβει ανάλογα με τη συμπεριφορά του. Η "όμορφη κυρία" είχε καιρό να επισκεφτεί το κάστρο, γιατί το αγόρι είχε επιδείξει τελευταία, εκτός απ' την υπέρτατη ζωηράδα, μεγάλες τάσεις ανυπακοής.

Ο Τόρνακ παρέδωσε το αγόρι σε μία γυναίκα, που το παρέλαβε με τρομοκρατημένο ύφος. Όσο χρόνο πέρναγε ο αφέντης στην πρωτεύουσα κοντά στο βασιλιά του, τα πάντα κυλούσαν καλά για τους υπηρέτες. Τις μέρες όμως που αυτός βρισκότανε στο κάστρο, όλοι τους ήσαν καθισμένοι σ' αναμμένα κάρβουνα, ιδίως όταν έλειπε η αφέντρα. Το αγόρι τινάχτηκε απότομα με δυσφορία, έτοιμο ν' αποφύγει τη σκληρή λαβή της γυναίκας πάνω στο μπράτσο του. Πασίδηλα προτιμούσε αυτό τη συντροφιά του ξιφομάχου, που πάντα κάτι φύλαγε να συζητά μαζί του, ακριβώς όπως και η όμορφη κυρία. Τούτη δω η νταντά που έτρεμε, που μύριζε το χνώτο της απ' το φόβο και η ποδιά της βρωμοκόπαγε ξινόγαλο, ήταν κάτι που τον απωθούσε. Ο Τόρνακ όμως ένευσε στο αγόρι ν' ακολουθήσει τη γυναίκα, που προπορεύτηκε σέρνοντας σχεδόν το παιδί προς τα δωμάτιά του.

'Πήγαινε να σκεφτείς όλα όσα είπαμε,' του φώναξε με ύφος συμβουλευτικό, ενώ ο ίδιος ακολούθαγε σε μικρή απόσταση 'κι εγώ θα είμαι εκεί αργότερα, να σου ιστορίσω τις περιπέτειες του σπαθιού μου.'

Μ' ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη, ο Τόρνακ συνόδευσε το παιδί βλέποντάς το να βάζει κάτω το κεφάλι και πειθήνια ν' ακολουθεί τη νταντά προς το δωμάτιό του. Αν η γυναίκα είχε λίγο μυαλό, θα φρόντιζε αυτή κι οι άλλες υπηρέτριες να το κρατήσουν εκεί μέσα όλη μέρα, ή τουλάχιστον ωσότου ο θυμός του αφέντη να 'χει καταλαγιάσει. Ο ίδιος κατέλαβε τη θέση που του άρμοζε στο σκοτεινό διάδρομο, απέναντι απ' την κάμαρα του μικρού αφεντόπουλου και σιωπηλός άφησε το νου του να τρέξει έξω απ' τα τείχη αυτού του γκρίζου κάστρου.

Ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε εξαναγκάσει κανέναν από τους άντρες του να πάρει τον όρκο σιωπής, ούτε να έρθει να κλειστεί στο κάστρο μαζί με το μικρό φυλακισμένο. Είχε όμως προσφέρει μπόλικο χρυσάφι σε όποιον ήθελε και ήσαν πολλοί οι εθελοντές που δέχτηκαν. Άλλοι ήσαν άνθρωποι στον κόσμο μόνοι, άλλοι πάλι είχαν οικογένειες που έτρεφαν μ' αυτό το χρήμα. Κάποιοι που δεν κατάλαβαν τους όρους αυτής της συμφωνίας, πικρά μετάνιωσαν αργότερα. Δεν ήταν εύκολο γι' αυτούς τους άντρες να ζήσουν μέσα στον περιορισμένο αυτό χώρο. Χωρίς την προοπτική εξόδου για να χαλάσουν κάπου τα λεφτά τους, χωρίς τη γυναικεία συντροφιά κι όλα όσα είχαν συνηθίσει στις ταβέρνες της πρωτεύουσας, η μόνη τους διέξοδος υπήρξε στα στοιχήματα. Στοιχημάτιζαν πάνω στο κάθε τι· στις επιδόσεις τους στα όπλα· στο αν θα ήταν ο καιρός καλός ή βροχερός· στα συνήθεια του ενός και του άλλου κι αν θα τα επαναλάμβαναν και πότε· στον ερχομό της κυράς, ακόμα και στη διάθεση του αφέντη. Γοργά τα χρήματα που ο Μόρζαν τους πλήρωνε άλλαζαν χέρια, με αποτέλεσμα ν' αρχίσουν οι τσακωμοί για το 'να και για τ' άλλο, που ο αφέντης φρόντισε απότομα να κόψει. Τα ελάχιστα περιστατικά επιθέσεων σε νεαρές υπηρέτριες και απόπειρες λιποταξίας ανέλαβαν τα μεν πρώτα ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν, που παρέδωσε τους βιαστές στο έλεος της δράκαινας – κάτι που σίγουρα δεν βρήκαν – τα δεύτερα οι μαύρες κατάρες που στοίχειωναν τα τείχη. Οι λιποτάκτες μέχρι ενός εξολοθρεύτηκαν, ακόμα κι όσοι δεν κατάφεραν να περάσουν τα μαγεμένα αυτά τείχη. Κανένας δεν λυπήθηκε γι' αυτούς που έλειψαν και τα περιστατικά σταμάτησαν το ίδιο νωρίς κι απότομα, όπως είχαν και οι καυγάδες. Τώρα η ρουτίνα αγκάλιαζε τους άντρες της φρουράς του κάστρου, που μόνη τους χαρά απέμενε να φαντάζονται γενναία τσιμπούσια, γυναίκες και πιοτί, ή πλούσια γεράματα, όταν κάποτε η υπηρεσία τους θα έληγε. Δεν ήταν κρίμα το χρυσάφι τους να πήγαινε χαμένο;

Ο Τόρνακ ήταν απ' αυτούς που συντηρούσαν οικογένεια μακριά απ' το κάστρο. Είχε μια χήρα αδελφή – κοντά δέκα χρόνους μεγαλύτερη απ' τον ίδιο – με πέντε παιδιά, άλλα μικρότερα και άλλα μεγαλύτερα. Το χρυσάφι του έπιανε τόπο. Ο νεαρός ξιφομάχος φρόντιζε τα χρήματά του να πηγαίνουν κατευθείαν στο σπίτι αυτής της αδελφής του. Ο ίδιος ήταν πολύ πιο έξυπνος απ' άλλους για να ονειρεύεται εξόδους απ' το κάστρο και πλούσια γεράματα. Καταλάβαινε καλά πως ο αφέντης του δεν θα το ρίσκαρε ν' αφήνει τους άντρες της φρουράς να τριγυρίζουν εδώ κι εκεί, να μπεκροπίνουν με γυναίκες, να μεθούν, να τους ξεφεύγουν λόγια για το μεγάλο μυστικό του. Εδώ, μέσα σ' αυτά τα γκρίζα τείχη θα ζούσαν τις ζωές τους, όσο ήσαν γι' αυτόν χρήσιμοι. Μετά…

Ο Τόρνακ είχε απ' την πρώτη κιόλας ώρα προσαρμόσει τη ζωή του σε όλους τους κανόνες που είχε θέσει ο αφέντης του και προσπαθούσε καθημερινά να πείσει και το μικρούλι αγόρι να κάνει το ίδιο. Ο Τόρνακ γνώριζε καλά από κανόνες. Ορφανεμένος σε μικρή ηλικία, ο ίδιος και η μεγαλύτερη αδελφή του – που κάποιοι συγγενείς φρόντισαν άμεσα να την παντρέψουν βγάζοντας τον μπελά των ορφανών απ' τα κεφάλια τους – μετακομίσανε στο σπίτι του γαμπρού του. Άντρας μεγάλος στα χρόνια, είχε υπάρξει κάποτε κι ο ίδιος δεινός ξιφομάχος στην υπηρεσία της αυλής. Προσωπικά ανέλαβε την εξάσκηση του νεαρού αγοριού, θέτοντας αυστηρούς στρατιωτικούς κανόνες στη ζωή μέσα στο σπίτι του, ακόμα και στο φαγητό, στις ώρες του ύπνου, στην εξάσκηση. Και η παραμικρότερη ανυπακοή, ή παρέκκλιση στοίχιζε πολύ ακριβά στο μικρό γυναικάδελφό του. Στην αρχή ο Τόρνακ τον είχε αντιπαθήσει κι είχε χαρεί όταν τους είχε αφήσει χρόνους μετά από μια σύντομη αρρώστια. Με τα χρόνια όμως κατάλαβε, ότι σ' αυτόν τον παλιό στρατιώτη όφειλε τα πάντα· τη μοναδική δεξιοτεχνία του στο σπαθί, την ετοιμότητά του να προσαρμόζεται σε κάθε είδους τακτική της μάχης και του αντιπάλου, στη δεξιότητά του ν' αντιμετωπίζει τον καθένα και το κάθε τι, τη θέση του ακόμα στην αυλή του βασιλιά και στην υπηρεσία του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η ευγνωμοσύνη προς τον νεκρό γαμπρό του είχε έρθει αργά, αλλά υπήρχαν πάντοτε τα παιδιά της αδελφής του κι αυτή η ίδια, για ν' ανταποδώσει. Ο Τόρνακ θεωρούσε ότι είχε κλείσει τις υποχρεώσεις του με τον έξω κόσμο.

Για ένα παράξενο λόγο, είχε σκεφτεί τούτο το μικρό παιδί του Μόρζαν κάτι σαν τον παλιό εαυτό του. Ποτέ δεν θα καταφερόταν εναντίων του για τον περιορισμό του μέσα σ' αυτά τα τείχη, όπως άκουγε να κάνουν άλλοι, ούτε θα δυσανασχετούσε με την όποια αταξία του, σαν τις γυναίκες. Ακόμα θα υπέμενε την κάθε τιμωρία που ο άρχοντας θεωρούσε ότι έπρεπε να επιρρίψει στις δικές του πλάτες, καλύπτοντας ώρες-ώρες τις αταξίες του μικρού, αντιμετωπίζοντας τον ίδιο με μια παράξενα αδελφική, πατρική ίσως στοργικότητα.

.*.*.

 _'Το 'πες και το 'κανες!'_

Ο αιφνίδιος ερχομός της δράκαινας και η απότομη προσγείωσή της στη μέση της αυλής αντί για το δρακοστάσιο, σκόρπισε πανικόβλητους όλους τους άντρες της φρουράς, που ο προηγηθείς θυμός του Μόρζαν είχε επιπρόσθετα κρατήσει στην αυλή της εξάσκησης. Η κοκκινομάτα άνοιξε το τεράστιο μπροστινό της πόδι αφήνοντας να κυλήσει από μέσα το μικροσκοπικό ζωάκι. Μια μπάλα από ανάκατα σπασμένα κλαδιά, φύλλα, χώμα και κόκαλα τυλιγμένα με γούνα έπεσε στη μέση της αυλής και μετά από ένα ανεπαίσθητο τρεμούλιασμα έμεινε τελείως ακίνητη. Δίχως να δώσει σημασία στη δυσφορία του καβαλάρη της, ή να σχολιάσει τι, η δράκαινα σηκώθηκε και πάλι ψηλά αναζητώντας τη σκιά και το φρέσκο νερό του δρακοστάσιου.

Μετά τον πρώτο πανικό που η παρουσία της προκάλεσε στους άντρες, άρχισαν πάλι ένας-ένας να επιστρέφουν στη εξάσκηση, αλλά ένα βροντερό πρόσταγμα του Μόρζαν τους απάλλαξε επιτέλους από την επιπρόσθετη αγγαρεία. Απορημένοι για την ξαφνική του αλλαγή διάθεσης τράβηξαν όλοι για το οπλοστάσιο, για να σκορπιστούν μετά ανάλογα με τις υπηρεσίες τους, άλλοι για το στρατώνα, άλλοι για τις σκοπιές τους κι άλλοι για τις κουζίνες. Εγκαταλείποντας τον πύργο της φρουράς ο Μόρζαν κατέβηκε στην αυλή που είχε τώρα παραμείνει έρημη, εκτός απ' τη μικροσκοπική γούνινη μπάλα που απέμενε σωριασμένη στο κέντρο της. Το μικρό πλάσμα ζούσε ακόμα. Με τις οξυμένες του αισθήσεις ο καβαλάρης άκουγε τους χτύπους της καρδιάς του σα δυνατό και ακανόνιστο φτερούγισμα κι οι κοφτές ανάσες του έβγαιναν λαχανιαστές από το στήθος. Τα μάτια του ήσαν ανοιχτά μα γυρισμένα προς τα μέσα δείχνοντας περισσότερο το ασπράδι τους. Το σπασμένο πόδι του κρέμονταν σε γωνία αφύσικη απ' το υπόλοιπο σώμα. Η γούνα του ήταν λερωμένη με χώματα, αίμα κι ακαθαρσίες. Και βρωμούσε τρόμο.

Ο Μόρζαν τράβηξε το σπαθί απ' τη θήκη σηκώνοντάς το ψηλά, κρατώντας τη λαβή και με τα δύο του χέρια, έτοιμος να το κατεβάσει αποτελειώνοντας το μικρό, μισοπεθαμένο ελάφι. Σε πείσμα της κόκκινης δράκαινας, απ' την αρχή δεν έβλεπε το λόγο που έπρεπε να φυλάνε το μικρό αγρίμι μέσα στο κάστρο.

 _…'Δεν το περίμενα αυτό από ελόγου σου, καμάρι μου!'…_

Τα ονειρικά λόγια της μάνας πέταξαν σαν βέλος φτερωτό μέσα απ' το νου του και η ανάμνησή τους ήταν που σταμάτησε την τελευταία στιγμή την καθοδική πορεία του σπαθιού, κάνοντάς τον να φυλακίσει και πάλι το Ζάρ'ροκ στο θηκάρι του και να γονατίσει μπροστά στο πολύπαθο μικρό.

'Γουέιζε χιλ!'

Το χέρι του έτρεξε από το μέτωπο του μικρού ζώου μέχρι την απόληξη της ραχοκοκαλιάς του. Στάθηκε μερικές στιγμές πάνω σε δύο σημεία του ποδιού του και τα γιάτρεψε και τα δύο. Κατόπιν κινήθηκε αργά προς την κοιλιά βρίσκοντας το μέρος της καρδιάς του. Το ελαφάκι άνοιξε τα μάτια, έγλυψε τη μουσούδα του, τίναξε την ουρά του και τ' αυτιά κι απόμεινε ακίνητο κοιτάζοντας τον άνθρωπο που έσκυβε πάνω του. Ο Μόρζαν σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά το μικρό αγρίμι και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πίσω αυλή, εκεί που ήξερε πως ήταν δεμένη μεσ' στο παχνί της η κατσίκα. Αγριοκοίταξε τα λίγα εκείνα μάτια που τον είδαν – η μπροστινή αυλή είχε ερημώσει, αλλά στην πίσω πάντοτε όλο και κάποιος βρισκόταν – ώστε όλοι καμώθηκαν πως κοίταζαν αλλού. Ημερεύοντας το ζωηρό τετράποδο και βαστώντας το απ' το ένα κέρατο, έβαλε το ελαφάκι κάτω απ' την κοιλιά της και το άφησε να θηλάσει όσο ήθελε. Διψασμένο το μικρό ζώο μετά από μερικά νευρικά τινάγματα των ποδιών και των αυτιών του, αρχίνησε να πίνει.

 _'Έχεις αλλάξει!'_ Η απότομη παρεμβολή της κοκκινομάτας στο μυαλό του έκανε το χέρι που κρατούσε το κέρατο της κατσίκας ν' αναριγήσει, με αποτέλεσμα αυτή να του ξεφύγει.

 _'Πώς σου 'ρθε πάλι αυτό?'_

 _'Θέλεις να πλησιάσεις το νεοσσό, μα δεν βρίσκεις τον τρόπο.'_

 _'Δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο. Τα σχετικά με το παιδί τα έχουμε συζητήσει ξανά.'_ Ο τόνος του ήταν κοφτός. Άφησε το ελάφι πάνω στο χώμα κι αυτό ζάρωσε στην πιο σκοτεινή μεριά του παχνιού ακόμα φοβισμένο. Ο Μόρζαν σηκώθηκε ορθός και βγήκε έξω στο φως εγκαταλείποντας το ελάφι μαζί με την κατσίκα. Ίσως αργότερα αυτό ήθελε να θηλάσει και πάλι. Αν ήταν τυχερό, η κατσίκα θα το αποδεχόταν.

 _'Η παρουσία του νεοσσού σε έχει κάνει ν' αρχίσεις ν' αλλάζεις! Το όνομά σου…'_

 _'Σταμάτα! Μην πεις λέξη παραπάνω! Ούτε και να σκεφτείς!'_

Ο Μόρζαν έκοψε απότομα τη συζήτηση ενοχλημένος. Ήξερε καλά ότι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε πολλά και καλύτερα πράγματα να κάνει, αλλά ποτέ κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να πει πότε ο βασιλιάς παρακολουθούσε. Με αγανάκτηση ανέβηκε τις εσωτερικές σκάλες της κεντρικής εισόδου βαδίζοντας γοργά προς το άδυτό του, για να κοντοσταθεί μόνο μια στάλα έξω από το δωμάτιο του γιου του. Τον μικρό απασχολούσαν τώρα οι νταντάδες του και καθόταν αυτός ήσυχος απάνω στο κιλίμι του δαπέδου, προσηλωμένος να κτίζει κάστρα μ' ένα παιχνίδι ξύλινων κύβων.

'Εμείς θα τα πούμε αργότερα' μουρμούρισε ο Μόρζαν απειλητικά στο νεαρό ξιφομάχο, που ακίνητος σαν άγαλμα στεκόταν στις σκιές του διαδρόμου έξω απ' την κάμαρα. Προσπέρασε γοργά τον Τόρνακ και κλειδώθηκε μέσα στον κατά δικό του χώρο, μέρος όπου δεν είχε μπει ποτέ άλλος κανένας. Πήρε στο χέρι του την κούπα που έστεκε στο τραπέζι γεμίζοντάς την πολλές φορές με το κρασί του και ήπιε άπληστα καταλαγιάζοντας τη δίψα του. Είχε καιρό πολύ να φέρει τη γυναίκα να δει το γιο της. Σκόπευε όμως να το κάνει την ερχόμενη φορά που θα ερχόταν, ή ίσως αν χρειαζόταν να μείνει περισσότερο εδώ, να βάλει λίγη τάξη, ίσως τότε φρόντιζε να μηνύσει στην Ουρου'μπαίην για να την στείλουν.

Ο Μόρζαν πλησίασε το παράθυρο που έβλεπε – όπως όλα τα δωμάτια των αρχόντων – στον ανθόκηπο του κάστρου. Αυτός ο ανθόκηπος ήταν δικό της δημιούργημα. Αυτή είχε ζητήσει να τον φτιάξουν, όταν πρωτόηρθε. Για χάρη της τον είχανε στολίσει με τόσα ρόδα, θάμνους μυρσίνης, λυγαριάς και κρινολούλουδα. Αυτή διέταξε τα πέτρινα παγκάκια κάτω απ' τις κρεβατίνες με το γιασεμί και το αγιόκλημα, καθώς και τις μικρές ροδίτσες τριγύρω από το σιντριβάνι. Τώρα ο κήπος της έστεκε παραμελημένος, μαραμένος, ξερός από ανθούς και βρώμικος. Τα άνθη είχαν ποδοπατηθεί από τις μπότες των στρατιωτών, οι θάμνοι αγρίευαν και το γρασίδι είτε είχε σκαφτεί απ' τ' απονέρια της βροχής, ή φαγωθεί απ' τα ζώα. Ο Μόρζαν σημείωσε στο νου του να διατάξει τον καστελάνο να βρει ένα νέο κηπουρό, να φροντίσει τούτον εδώ τον κήπο της Σελίνα. Στη γυναίκα άρεσε να περνά όσο περισσότερο χρόνο της ήτανε επιτρεπτό στο κάστρο, κοντά στο παιδί. Και το παιδί, παρά το ότι δεν ήξερε ποια η συγγένεια μαζί της, όλο και τη ζητούσε.

Ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν προτιμούσε να μην βρίσκεται συχνά στο κάστρο. Έπρεπε όμως από καιρού εις καιρόν να έχει την επίβλεψη των πάντων παρακολουθώντας από κοντά, αν όλα είναι στην πρέπουσα τάξη. Οι υπηρέτες και οι φρουροί, όσο πιστοί σ' αυτόν και ορκισμένοι να του ήσαν, έπρεπε να νιώθουν συχνά βαρύ το χέρι του από πάνω τους, ώστε ν' ακολουθούνε τους κανόνες μυστικότητας που είχε θέσει. Τις μέρες που έμενε στο κάστρο φρόντιζε ν' αποφεύγει και την παραμικρότερη επαφή με το αγόρι παρακολουθώντας το γοργό μεγάλωμά του με άγρυπνο μάτι αλλά πάντα από απόσταση. Το όνειρο που είχε στοιχειώσει τη ζωή του, αυτό με το νεκρό παιδί πάνω στο λόφο, παρά τις επίπονες προσπάθειες που έκανε να το ξεχάσει βρισκόταν πάντα εκεί, κατατρύχοντας τις άκρες του νου του, ταλανίζοντας τα περιθώρια της μνήμης του. Ο λόγος που ο Μόρζαν κράταγε απόσταση από τ' αγόρι ήταν πως – μη όντας σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του σε κάποια κρίση τρέλας που σίγουρα θα ερχόταν – φοβόταν πως θα 'τανε ο ίδιος που θα σκότωνε το γιο του.

.*.*.*.

Την ερχόμενη φορά που η Σελίνα επισκέφθηκε το κάστρο βρήκε και πάλι φροντισμένο τον ανθόκηπό της. Οι στενοί, χαλικοστρωμένοι διάδρομοι ήσαν όλοι πεντακάθαροι από λάσπη και τα παρτέρια το ένα ωραιότερο από τ' άλλο, γεμάτα από κάθε λογής ποικιλόχρωμα λουλούδια. Τριαντάφυλλα, γαρίφαλα, ανεμώνες, μαργαρίτες, ζουμπούλια, πανσέδες, κρίνοι και γιασεμιά, όλα καμάρωναν στολισμένα, ενώ το απαλό τους άρωμα ξεχυνόταν στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ξεχωριστή θέση ανάμεσά τους κάτεχε ένας πανέμορφος κυκλικός τριανταφυλλώνας, ο οποίος προσέλκυσε άμεσα τη ματιά της. Ολόκληρος ο κήπος της θαρρείς και γιόρταζε τον ερχομό της. Οι βιαστικές, ακούραστες μέλισσες πηδούσαν από ανθάκι σε ανθάκι μαζεύοντας το νέκταρ, ενώ οι πεταλούδες με τα πολύχρωμα φτερά τους χόρευαν σαν τρελές, δίνοντας κίνηση, ζωντάνια και χαρά στο όμορφο σκηνικό του ολάνθιστου κήπου της.

Παρ' όλο που ερχόταν καλοκαίρι κι ο κήπος ίσως θα έχανε σύντομα πολλά απ' τα όμορφα λουλούδια του, τα φροντισμένα δέντρα με την πλούσια φυλλωσιά τους θα παρέμεναν εκεί ως το βαθύ φθινόπωρο, για να κάθεται η γυναίκα κάτω απ' τη δροσιά τους μαζί με το μικρό παιδί της, προστατευμένοι οι δυο τους από την πολλή τη ζέστη. Εκτός από την ομορφιά που απλόχερα προσέφερε ο κήπος με την πρασινάδα και τα υπέροχα λουλούδια του, έδινε επίσης τους γλυκούς καρπούς οπωροφόρων δένδρων, που γέμιζαν κι αυτά ολάκερη την αυλή με γλυκές ευωδιές κι αρώματα. Η Σελίνα φαντάστηκε καλάθια με φρούτα κι όμορφα λουλούδια, που θα 'κοβε η ίδια στολίζοντας τα δωμάτιά της, καθώς και την κάμαρα του αγαπημένου της μικρού. Σε κοντινή απόσταση πρόσεξε τον νέο κηπουρό σκυμμένο πάνω από ένα παρτέρι να εργάζεται εντατικά και σημείωσε στο νου της να τον ζητήσει την επαύριον, για να τον συγχαρεί για το επίτευγμά του.

Η γυναίκα έκανε νόημα στους συνοδούς της να μεταφέρουν τα μπαούλα της στα δωμάτια απ' την πίσω πόρτα κι εκείνη κίνησε με λαχτάρα ανάμεσα απ' τα δένδρα του κήπου προς το σημείο που άκουγε την επίμονη φωνούλα του παιδιού της, καθώς και τα ζωηρά τρεχαλητά του. Από μακριά το είδε να χώνεται ανάμεσα στους θάμνους, κάνοντας τις νταντάδες ν' αγκομαχούνε να το φτάσουν. Ο νεαρός σπαθοφόρος, που ο Μόρζαν είχε ορίσει ως μόνιμο σωματοφύλακα του παιδιού, πάντοτε διακριτικός παρακολουθούσε από μικρή απόσταση, το σώμα του ένα σχεδόν με το φλοιό του δέντρου κάτω απ' τη σκιά του οποίου στεκόταν. Μ' ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη η Σελίνα αρχίνησε να τρέχει προς τη μεριά του αγοριού φωνάζοντάς το. Άμεσα το παιδί ξεπρόβαλε απ' τους θάμνους ακολουθούμενο από ένα μικρό ελάφι. Για μια ασάλευτη στιγμή παιδί κι αγρίμι στάθηκαν ακίνητα κοιτάζοντας προς τη μεριά της με τα γλυκά τους μάτια, το μικρό χεράκι του αγοριού απαλά ακουμπισμένο στη γούνα της καμπύλης του λαιμού του ελαφιού του. Άμεσα παρατώντας το παιχνίδι του και μ' επιφώνημα χαράς, το μικρό αγόρι έτρεξε προς τη μεριά της, ενώ το αγρίμι σαστισμένο εξαφανιζόταν και πάλι κάπου ανάμεσα στους θάμνους.

Χωρίς να νοιαστεί για τα σκονισμένα ρούχα και τα λασπωμένα του παπούτσια, που θα λερώνανε το ωραίο της φουστάνι, η Σελίνα άνοιξε τα μπράτσα της γι' αυτόν και το μικρό αγόρι πήδησε με ορμή γαντζώνοντας το κορμάκι του πάνω της με χέρια και με πόδια. Φιλιά ακολούθησαν στοργής και αγκαλιές αγάπης, λόγια τρυφερά, γεμάτα λατρεία και δάκρυα συγκίνησης. Τέλος ο μικρός, αφού αυτή η πρώτη επαφή κάλυψε την αυθόρμητη ανάγκη του για 'κείνη, τραβήχτηκε ένα βήμα μακριά της και, όπως τον είχαν δασκαλέψει οι νταντάδες, έκανε μια ευγενική υπόκλιση μπροστά της.

'Καλώς ήρθες και πάλι, όμορφη κυρία' της είπε με σοβαρότητα, μιμούμενος το ύφος μεγάλου ανθρώπου. 'Η απουσία σου ήτανε πικρή και με τον ερχομό σου, έρχεται πάλι η χαρά στο κάστρο.'

Αφού τα είπε αυτά, σαν να είχε κάνει πολλές πρόβες για να τ' αποστηθίσει, ξέσπασε σ' ένα αυθόρμητο, παιδικό γελάκι κι όρμησε πάλι στην αγκαλιά της για να γαντζωθεί ακόμα μια φορά απ' τα φουστάνια της. Η γυναίκα ξετρελάθηκε μαζί του. Τον έσφιξε δυνατά πάνω της λαχταρώντας να του πει πως δεν είναι απλά μια ''όμορφη κυρία'' παρά η ίδια η μητέρα του κι εκείνος το παιδί της. Καιρό πολύ είχε να τον δει κι εύρισκε πως είχε μεγαλώσει. Η άνοιξη κι η υπαίθρια άσκηση τον είχαν δυναμώσει. Φαινότανε χαρούμενος και ζωηρός, όχι τόσο χλωμός κι αδύνατος όσο την τελευταία φορά που εκείνη βρέθηκε στο κάστρο. Τα ξαναμμένα μάγουλά του έδειχναν ότι απολάμβανε το παιχνίδι του στον κήπο και το γελάκι του ήταν πηγαίο.

'Πάμε στην κάμαρα να δεις τι δώρα σου έφερα' του πρότεινε η Σελίνα. 'Μια νέα, όμορφη φορεσιά, παιχνίδια και πολλά γλυκίσματα. Όλα θα σου αρέσουν.'

'Πρώτα να δεις το ελάφι μου' αντιπρότεινε ο μικρός τραβώντας της το χέρι προς το μέρος που είχε εξαφανιστεί στιγμές πριν το αγρίμι. 'Ο δράκος το έφερε ως εδώ για να το φάει στη φωλιά του, αλλά ο άρχοντας το έσωσε και το έστειλε σ' εμένα.'

Οι άντρες της φρουράς κι οι υπηρέτες που είχαν δει το Μόρζαν στην πίσω αυλή με το ελάφι, είχαν τελικά φλυαρήσει. Οι κουβέντες είχαν φτάσει από τον ένα κι απ' τον άλλο στ' αυτιά του μικρού αγοριού παραλλαγμένες. Η πηγαία περιέργειά του για το μικρό αγρίμι ήταν μεγάλη, ώστε το αναζήτησε στην πρώτη ευκαιρία, για να διαπιστώσει με μεγάλη απογοήτευση τον φόβο του μικρού ζώου και την ανάγκη του για σκοτεινές κρυψώνες. Σε λίγες μέρες όμως, που το ελαφάκι ξεπέρασε τον πρώτο του τρόμο, είχε αποδεχτεί σιγά-σιγά την παρέα του παιδιού. Μονάχα στην παρουσία των μεγάλων έδειχνε ακόμα κάποια επιφυλακτικότητα. Τις φορές βέβαια που εμφανιζόταν ο δράκος να στέκει στο άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου, ή να πετά πάνω από το κάστρο, εξαφανιζόταν το ελάφι στην σκοτεινότερη γωνιά που θα μπορούσε ν' ανακαλύψει και δύσκολα το παιδί μετά θα το 'βγαζε από 'κει. Η ίδια η δράκαινα όμως δεν είχε δώσει στην παρουσία του μικρού ζώου την παραμικρότερη σημασία.

Πέρασαν μητέρα και γιος όλες τις ώρες του απομεσήμερου μέσα στον κήπο. Οι δύο νταντάδες διακριτικά καθισμένες κι αυτές σε απόσταση, όπως κι ο νέος σπαθοφόρος, τους άφηναν ν' απολαμβάνουν την τόσο σπάνια συντροφιά ο ένας του άλλου. Η Σελίνα ένιωθε πραγματική ευτυχία ν' ακούει τις παιδικές ιστορίες του μικρού της. Να διηγείται αυτό ότι το εντυπωσίαζε απ' τη ζωή του κάστρου· ένα παραμύθι που του διάβασαν, το γρίφο που κατάφερε να λύσει, τα αστεία φταρνίσματα της καθαρίστριας, την περιπέτεια του κουνελιού που δραπέτευσε στο λαχανόκηπο κι οι παραμάγειροι έσκασαν στην τρεχάλα ως να το ξαναπιάσουν. Προσέθετε και αφαιρούσε γεγονότα απ' την καθημερινότητά του προσπαθώντας να την εντυπωσιάσει, μεγαλοποιούσε μικροπράγματα ξεχνώντας άλλα σημαντικότερα και γενικά μιλούσε χειρονομώντας, με το βλέμμα του ν' αστράφτει και τα ξαναμμένα μάγουλά του να μοιάζουν ώριμα, καλοκαιρινά ροδάκινα, που της ερχόταν να ρουφήξει με τα φιλιά της. Δεν είχε μάτια, καρδιά και νου για τίποτε άλλο, παρά μονάχα για το γιο της, μα μερικές φορές έπιασε κλεφτά το Μόρζαν να τους κοιτά από το ύψος του παραθύρου της κάμαράς του κι όλες μα όλες, να κρατά μια κούπα στο χέρι και να πίνει.

Η Σελίνα σούφρωσε στιγμιαία ενοχλημένη τα χείλη. Οι οινοποσίες του Μόρζαν το τελευταίο διάστημα επεκτείνονταν σ' όλη τη διάρκεια του εικοσιτετραώρου. Τις πιο πολλές φορές που συναντιόνταν η γυναίκα τον έβλεπε μεθυσμένο και λιγότερες ήταν οι φορές που η διάθεσή του ήταν καλή απ' το κρασί. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως ήταν πάντα αυτός που ήταν και τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να τον κάνει να αλλάξει τα κακά συνήθειά του. Οι αιτίες που έπινε ήταν ανά καιρούς διάφορες και ποικίλες έχοντας παραμείνει στην ίδια πάντα άγνωστες, αφήνοντάς την μονάχα να εικάζει. Να ήταν τώρα η δυσφορία του για εκείνη; Η Σελίνα υπέθεσε πως, ναι. Προφανώς το ότι βρισκόταν ήδη ώρες μέσα στο κάστρο χωρίς να τον έχει ακόμα χαιρετήσει, θα του είχε σίγουρα προκαλέσει μεγάλη δυσαρέσκεια. Ακόμα όμως κι αν η δυσφορία του γι' αυτήν ήταν μεγάλη, τη γυναίκα μια στάλα δεν την ένοιαζε. Η αντιπάθειά της γι' αυτόν αύξαινε κάθε φορά που αύξαινε κι ο χρόνος που περνούσε μακριά από το παιδί της.

Οι σκέψεις της αυτές την έκαναν όμως ν' αναρωτηθεί, πώς άραγε ο Μόρζαν φερόταν στο αγόρι και για να μάθει αποφάσισε να ξεψαχνίσει κάποια απ' τις νταντάδες του, ίσως χρησιμοποιώντας κολακεία, ή προσφέροντας κάποιο μικρό δώρο. Η ματιά της έπεσε τώρα πάνω στις γυναίκες, που κάθονταν ακόμα πιο παράμερα βρίσκοντας ευκαιρία να χαζολογήσουν, μα αμέσως το μετάνιωσε. Για να τις βάλει ο Μόρζαν τόσο κοντά στο παιδί, ήταν σ' εκείνον σίγουρα πιστές. Δεν θα προλάβαινε να τις ρωτήσει κάτι η Σελίνα κι αυτός αμέσως θα το μάθαινε. Ίσως… Το βλέμμα της στράφηκε στο νεαρό σπαθοφόρο, που τα χαμογελαστά του μάτια παρατηρούσαν τη ζωηράδα του αγοριού και τη χαρά που έκανε κοντά της. Ο Τόρνακ έμοιαζε κι αυτός να χαίρεται μαζί του. Ναι, η Σελίνα θυμόταν τούτον τον νέο από την Ουρου'μπαίην. Κάποτε έβαλε τον εαυτό του ασπίδα ανάμεσα σ' εκείνη και το στιλέτο του βασιλιά του. Με υπομονή κι επιμονή στις αστοχίες της τη δίδαξε τη χρήση του σπαθιού της. Τώρα ήταν επιφορτισμένος να προσέχει το παιδί της κι έμοιαζε ο μόνος – εκτός από την ίδια – που έδειχνε πως χαιρόταν να βρίσκεται κοντά του. Η Σελίνα το αποφάσισε· ούτε δώρα, ούτε κολακείες. Για όποια πληροφορία σχετική με το αγόρι ήθελε, σ' αυτόν το νέο θα στρεφόταν. Ήξερε πως ο Τόρνακ τις λίγες ώρες της ξεκούρασης που του αναλογούσαν, όταν τελείωνε η βάρδια του κι αφού είχε παραδώσει σ' άλλον, απασχολούσε ένα δωμάτιο πλάι σ' αυτό του αγοριού της. Εκεί θα τον αναζητούσε για να μάθει.

Έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στο παραθύρι που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης παρακολούθαγε την ομήγυρη στον ανθόκηπο του κάστρου, πριν συγκεντρώσει την προσοχή της και πάλι πάνω στο αγόρι της και τη χαρά του. Όχι, η Σελίνα διόλου δεν λυπότανε το Μόρζαν κι όσο ήθελε αυτός ας δυσανασχετούσε. Ο Μόρζαν ήταν η αιτία που στερήθηκε για τόσο χρόνο το παιδί της, ας καθόταν τώρα μονάχος από μακριά να τους κοιτάζει.

.*.*.*.*.

Τις πρώτες μέρες που η Σελίνα πέρασε στο κάστρο μαζί με τη συντροφιά του μικρού της, ο καιρός ήταν ζεστός κι ο ανοιξιάτικος ήλιος έλαμπε. Τις πιο πολλές από τις ώρες τους τις είχαν περάσει μέσα στο φροντισμένο κήπο παίζοντας, τρέχοντας και γελώντας και ήταν πράγματι μεγάλη η χαρά της να ζει από κοντά τη ζωηράδα του παιδιού. Ρουφούσε αχόρταγα τ' αγαπημένα του λογάκια, τα γέλια, τις χαρές και το γλυκό χαμόγελό του· τις παιδαριώδεις ιστοριούλες που σκάρωνε για να την εντυπωσιάζει και τα παιχνίδια του με το ελαφάκι. Η μέρα τούτη όμως ξημέρωσε διαφορετική από τις άλλες. Αέρας κρύος, δυνατός μ' ορμή κατέβαινε απ' την κλεισούρα της Ραχοκοκαλιάς κι είχε ξεσπάσει επάνω στα γκρίζα τείχη λυσσομανώντας ανάμεσα σε πύργους και επάλξεις, σαν να 'θελε να τα γκρεμίσει. Σαν ουρλιαχτό αρχαίων δαιμόνων η ψυχρή του ανάσα ακουγόταν κάθε φορά που διαπερνούσε κουφώματα θυρών και παραθύρων και παγωμένα ρεύματα γέμιζαν τους, έτσι κι αλλιώς πάντοτε κρύους, διαδρόμους. Η ανοιξιάτικη καταιγίδα χτύπησε πολύ πρωί και σαν κουρτίνα τραβήχτηκε οδεύοντας γοργά κατά τη λίμνη. Η ημέρα δεν ενδείκνυτο για βόλτες μεσ' στον κήπο.

Η Σελίνα ξύπνησε αργά και τράβηξε κατά το δωμάτιο του γιου της, για να το 'βρει με μεγάλη έκπληξή της άδειο. Το αγόρι το είχε σκάσει, όπως την πληροφόρησαν οι δυο νταντάδες του, κάποια στιγμή που η μια τους ετοίμαζε την πρωινή του φορεσιά, η άλλη τίναζε τα κλινοσκεπάσματα κι ο σπαθοφόρος δεν είχε αναλάβει ακόμα υπηρεσία πάνω στην αλλαγή της βάρδιας. Ο Τόρνακ το αναζητούσε τώρα δα, οπουδήποτε θα μπορούσε αυτό να είναι κρυμμένο μέσα στο κάστρο. Η Σελίνα γύρισε στα δωμάτιά της ψάχνοντας με το βλέμμα απ' τα παράθυρα το παιδί τριγύρω στον ανθόκηπο. Το μόνο όμως που ξεχώρισε ανάμεσα απ' τα δένδρα ήταν τη φιγούρα του κηπουρού, που μάζωνε ένα-ένα τα εργαλεία του οδεύοντας προς τη μικρή καλύβα που κατοικούσε. Η γυναίκα κατέβηκε τρεχάτη στις κουζίνες, για να πληροφορηθεί από μαγείρους κι ανάστατες παρακόρες, ότι δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που το παιδί συμπεριφερόταν έτσι. Το τελευταίο διάστημα συχνά-πυκνά ξεγλίστραγε από τις τροφούς του, ακόμα κι απ' τον ίδιο το φρουρό του· πράγμα που πάντοτε ερέθιζε τον αφέντη. Καλά που εκείνος έλειπε απ' τα χαράματα παρέα με το δράκο και τώρα όλοι είχαν το νου τους να βρουν το παιδί, προτού αυτός γυρίσει και ξεσπάσει πάνω τους το θυμό του. Οι περισσότεροι υπηρέτες είχαν σκορπίσει δώθε-εκείθε ψάχνοντας κι ελπίζοντας ο αφέντης να μην είχε ανακαλύψει το ατόπημα.

Η Σελίνα δάγκωσε τα χείλη αλαφιασμένη. Πέρα απ' την αγωνία για το παιδί της, η γνώση πως ο Μόρζαν ήξερε τα πάντα που συνέβαιναν στο κάστρο την κάθε ώρα και στιγμή της προκαλούσε απελπισία. Είχε μεθόδους ο δρακοκαβαλάρης άγνωστες για 'κείνη κι όλους όσους τον υπηρετούσαν, μα πάντα αποτελεσματικές. Αν όσοι ήσαν επιφορτισμένοι να παρακολουθούνε το παιδί είχαν παρακούσει τις διαταγές τους, βαριά θα έπεφτε απάνω τους η τιμωρία.

Το αγόρι βρέθηκε σε λίγο χωμένο ανάμεσα στα άχυρα του ιπποστασίου, παρέα με το μικρό του ελάφι. Κατά τα λεγόμενά του, ο ίδιος είχε οδηγήσει το αγρίμι ως εκεί απ' τη φωλιά που είχε αυτό μέσα στον κήπο και κοιμόταν· κι εκεί μέσα το είχε σιγουρέψει, να μην κρυώνει. Το αγόρι το ίδιο συναχώθηκε, το λεπτό ρούχο με το οποίο είχε σηκωθεί απ' το κρεβάτι το πρωί, ήταν υγρό πάνω στο σώμα του. Μέχρι το απομεσήμερο η μύτη του έτρεχε, μ' αποτέλεσμα να την τρίβει διαρκώς με τη μικρή γροθιά του. Τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει, γκρίνιαζε και κλαψούριζε, αλλά το κακό είχε ήδη γίνει. Ούτε τα ζεστά αφεψήματα που πρόσφεραν οι νταντάδες τον ανακούφισαν, ούτε οι αγκαλιές και τα χάδια της Σελίνα. Ο θεραπευτής, που ζούσε μόνιμα στο κάστρο, προμήθευσε ένα βότανο πικρό, που το αγόρι με δυσκολία κατάπιε. Το βοτάνι ίσως τον βοήθησε να μην ανεβάσει πυρετό, την κατάσταση του συναχιού του όμως δεν την καλυτέρευσε. Η Σελίνα τον κράτησε κοντά της όλες τις ώρες και μέσα στα δωμάτιά της, διώχνοντας τις νταντάδες – που η παρουσία τους μάλλον δυσφορία έφερνε στο παιδί παρά ανακούφιση. Θα περνούσαν μάνα και γιος ένα απόγευμα μαζί, καθώς κι ένα ολόκληρο βράδυ. Πάει και τελείωσε!

Το δείπνο είχε ήδη τελειώσει από ώρα όταν ο Μόρζαν γύρισε στο κάστρο. Η Σελίνα άκουσε το δράκο να βρυχάται απ' τον πύργο του δρακοστάσιου και της φάνηκε πως τα ίδια, τα πέτρινα ντουβάρια δονήθηκαν σαν από σεισμό. Το παιδί γκρίνιαξε κάτι για το ελαφάκι του – ότι θα φοβόταν πολύ μονάχο – και ζήτησε να το αφήσουν να βγει στο προαύλιο, για να το βρει, να το καθησυχάσει. Η γυναίκα ηρέμησε το αγόρι με γλυκόλογα και καλοπιάσματα, λέγοντας πως το ελάφι θα παρέμενε κρυμμένο και ασφαλές μέσα στο ζεστό άχυρο του ιπποστασίου κι ο δράκος δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να το βρει εκεί και να το βλάψει. Κατόπιν προσπάθησε να τραβήξει και πάλι την προσοχή του στο νέο παιχνίδι που του είχε φέρει απ' την πρωτεύουσα, με μικρή όμως επιτυχία. Γοργά τα ουρλιάσματα του δράκου καταλάγιασαν σε παρατεταμένο γρύλισμα δυσφορίας, για να σταματήσουν τελείως λιγάκι αργότερα.

'Είδες που στο είπα;' καθησύχασε η Σελίνα το παιδί. 'Ο δράκος κοιμήθηκε κουρασμένος όπως είναι και το ελάφι σου δεν έχει φόβο κανένα. Αύριο, που ο καιρός θα 'ναι καλύτερος, θα βγεις και πάλι στον ανθόκηπο να παίξεις.'

Το αγόρι αναρρόφησε δύστροπα μια ακόμη φορά τη μύτη προσπαθώντας ν' ανασάνει κι η Σελίνα χρησιμοποιώντας το μαντήλι της σκούπισε ξανά το άνω του χείλος. Ξάφνου, το βλέμμα του παιδιού κοκάλωσε κοιτώντας πίσω της, τα δυο μικρά του χέρια σπασμωδικά σφίχτηκαν πάνω στο ρούχο της κι η ανάσα του σύριξε βγαίνοντας απ' το στήθος. Γυρνώντας η γυναίκα είδε το Μόρζαν να στέκει ακίνητος σαν άγαλμα στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας, το ένα του χέρι περασμένο στη δερμάτινή του ζώνη, το άλλο να ξεκουράζεται στη λαβή του σπαθιού, που ποτέ δεν αποχωριζόταν. Η κοφτερή ματιά του άντρα σάρωσε το δωμάτιο πέρα ως πέρα, για να σταθεί ανεξιχνίαστη πάνω στην ίδια και το παιδί της. Η Σελίνα κατάλαβε πως ο δρακοκαβαλάρης λογάριαζε τέτοια ώρα να την εύρισκε μονάχη. Τις τόσες μέρες που είχε μείνει αυτή στο κάστρο, δεν είχαν συναντηθεί παρά ελάχιστα· ο Μόρζαν τώρα θα ζητούσε πιθανώς τη συντροφιά της.

Η γυναίκα τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά της το μικρό παιδί αντιγυρίζοντας το βλέμμα του με θράσος, σαν να τον προκαλούσε να φύγει, να τους αφήσει μονάχους, να χαρούν ανενόχλητοι ο ένας τη σπάνια συντροφιά του άλλου. Αντί το κόλπο όμως να πιάσει όπως άλλοτε, ο Μόρζαν μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και μονοκόμματος θρονιάστηκε στην πολυθρόνα που ήταν κοντύτερα στο τζάκι· σιωπηλός και κατηφής, κάρφωσε το παράταιρό του βλέμμα στο παιδί τους.

Ο μικρός ζάρωσε στην αγκαλιά της κι αρχίνησε σιγανά να κλαψουρίζει. Ο άρχοντας φαίνεται είχε μάθει πως το ίδιο πρωί εκείνος παράκουσε και το έσκασε από τους φροντιστές του. Και τώρα δα είχε έρθει ως εδώ με τη διάθεση να τον τιμωρήσει· έτσι σκέφτηκε. Η Σελίνα δυσανασχέτησε κι απόρησε με την κίνηση αυτή του Μόρζαν, να μπει παρουσία του παιδιού μέσα στο δωμάτιο, κάτι που ποτέ του πριν δεν είχε κάνει. Η ανάκριση που υπέβαλε δυο μέρες πριν τον Τόρνακ ήθελε τον αφέντη να παρακολουθεί πάντα από μακριά το αγόρι. Ποτέ αυτός δεν είχε πλησιάσει το παιδί της, γιατί άραγε τώρα; Περήφανη όπως ήταν η γυναίκα στιγμή δεν άφησε να φανεί η δυσφορία της γι' αυτή την ανεπιθύμητη παρουσία. Αντίθετα, ο νους της δούλεψε γοργά σκεπτόμενη το όφελος του παιδιού της. Αν ο Μόρζαν διαπίστωνε πως προτιμούσε εκείνο απ' τον ίδιο, το πιθανότερο ήταν να πέρναγε πολύς καιρός ως την ερχόμενη επίσκεψή της. Επίσης, αν αυτός ήταν όπως πάντοτε πιωμένος, με τίποτε η Σελίνα δεν ρίσκαρε κάποια τυχαία κρίση του με το παιδί στον ίδιο χώρο. Στράφηκε λοιπόν προς την εξωτερική πόρτα των διαμερισμάτων της και με δυνατή φωνή φώναξε στις γυναίκες της συνοδείας της, που ήξερε πως πάντοτε είχαν από εκεί το νου τους, μην τύχει και χρειαστεί το παραμικρό να το προσφέρουν.

'Κορίτσι, για έλα πάρε το μυξιάρικο από εδώ! Δεν βλέπεις πόσο ενοχλεί η παρουσία του τον αφέντη σου;' Αφού το προηγούμενο κόλπο της δεν είχε πιάσει, καμώθηκε με πονηριά πως η παρουσία του παιδιού ήταν δήθεν δυσάρεστη και σ' αυτή την ίδια.

Η νεώτερη νταντά του αγοριού τσακίστηκε να υπακούσει, αλλά – πράγμα παράξενο – ο αφέντης, με μια του κίνηση αποτρεπτική, της απαγόρευσε να μετακινήσει το παιδί στο δωμάτιό του. Αντίθετα, της έγνεψε να το φέρει πιο κοντά του. Με πόδια που έτρεμαν από το φόβο, η γυναίκα υπάκουσε και, ρίχνοντας μια λοξή ματιά στην κυρά της, που απέμενε αμίλητη σα μαρμαρωμένη, βιάστηκε γοργά να φύγει.

Το αγόρι στάθηκε ακίνητο μπροστά στον άρχοντα, τα μάτια καρφωμένα στις μακριές του μπότες, τη θήκη του σπαθιού που ακουμπούσε πάνω τους, καθώς και το γυαλιστερό πετράδι που στόλιζε τη λαβή του. Στο χρώμα ήταν κόκκινο κι επάνω του αναπηδούσαν οι λάμψεις της φωτιάς, θυμίζοντάς του το λαμπύρισμα που έκαναν οι φολίδες του δράκου, όταν ο ήλιος έπεφτε απάνω τους. Στη σκέψη του άγριου δράκου η καρδιά του αγοριού σφίχτηκε και φόβος παρόμοιος μ' αυτόν του ελαφιού τον τύλιξε μπροστά στον άρχοντα, που σιωπηλός συνέχιζε να τον κοιτά με σκιασμένο βλέμμα. Ο ήχος που έκαναν τα κούτσουρα του τζακιού καθώς τριζοβολούσαν κι η φλόγα που τα έγλυφε του θύμιζαν τα γρυλίσματα και την πύρινη ανάσα του δράκου. Κι όσο η λάμψη της φωτιάς δυνάμωνε, τόσο οι σκιές του φόβου του κατάπιναν το δωμάτιο τριγύρω. Ποτέ πιο πριν το αγόρι δεν είχε σταθεί τόσο κοντά στον άρχοντα και παρ' όλο που η όμορφη κυρία εξακολουθούσε να κάθεται στον ίδιο χώρο, η παρουσία της φάνταζε μακρινή για να έρθει αυτή σε βοήθειά του. Το αγόρι ένιωσε μονάχο.

Οι δυο νταντάδες του τον είχαν βέβαια δασκαλέψει τι όφειλε να κάνει, αν τύχαινε ποτέ να βρεθεί πολύ κοντά στον αφέντη και τώρα δα τα λόγια τους αρχίνησαν δειλά-δειλά να τριγυρνούν στο νου του. _Ποτέ οι άλλοι δεν μιλούν πριν ο ίδιος το επιτρέψει… Ποτέ κανένας δεν κοιτά το πρόσωπό του… Ποτέ…_

'Για έλα 'δω εσύ!' Ο Μόρζαν άρπαξε το αγόρι απ' τις μασχάλες, το σήκωσε ψηλά και με μια απότομη κίνηση το 'βαλε να καθίσει καβάλα στο ένα γόνατό του, το πρόσωπο του παιδιού στραμμένο πάντα προς τη μεριά του. 'Για να σε δούμε λοιπόν από κοντά, πώς μοιάζεις.' Πολλές νυχτιές ο Μόρζαν είχε συγκεντρωθεί στην εικόνα του παιδιού παρακολουθώντας το κοιμισμένο προσωπάκι να εμφανίζεται μέσα στην κούπα του, πάνω στην κόκκινη επιφάνεια του κρασιού του. Πολλές φορές ακόμα παρακολουθούσε το παιχνίδι του και κατά τη διάρκεια της μέρας με τη μέθοδο της κρυσταλλοσκοπίας. Εκτός όμως απ' τη στιγμή που τον πρωτόπιασε στα χέρια του, αμέσως μετά την γέννησή του, ποτέ δεν είχε δει εκ του φυσικού τόσο κοντά το πρόσωπό του.

Το αγόρι τώρα βρέθηκε επικίνδυνα κοντά στον άρχοντα. Παρά το μεγάλο φόβο που φώλιαζε όλο και βαθύτερα στην καρδιά του, ή ίσως γι' αυτό, η πρώτη αντίδραση ήταν να στραφεί στην όμορφη κυρία ζητώντας την στο πλάι του κι έτοιμος και πάλι να γκρινιάσει. Καταλαβαίνοντας τον φόβο του παιδιού της η Σελίνα, που ερχόταν τώρα να προστεθεί και στη δική της ανησυχία, σηκώθηκε κάνοντας δύο δειλά βήματα προς τη μεριά τους, μα ένα άγριο βλέμμα του Μόρζαν την κατακεραύνωσε, αναγκάζοντάς την να μείνει μακριά τους. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έπιασε το πηγούνι του αγοριού με τον αντίχειρα του χεριού του και το δείκτη κι έστρεψε το παιδικό πρόσωπο προς τη μεριά του.

'Ξέρεις ποιος είμαι εγώ;' Με την κίνησή του αυτή ανάγκασε το αγόρι να σηκώσει ψηλότερα το κεφάλι, τα μάτια εκείνου όμως παράμεναν ακόμα χαμηλωμένα από φόβο.

Αυστηρή ακούστηκε η ερώτηση στ' αυτιά του μικρού παιδιού, μα μέσα στη φωνή αυτή, δεν βρήκε να κρύβεται θυμός για το πρωινό ατόπημά του. Ίσως ο αφέντης δεν γνώριζε την αστοχασιά του, ίσως ακόμα κι αν τη γνώριζε, τον είχε συγχωρέσει. Αυτός εξ άλλου δεν του είχε στείλει το ελάφι του, σώζοντάς το μικρό αγρίμι από το δράκο;

'Ο άρχοντας…' απάντησε δειλά και μετά σώπασε αναρροφώντας πάλι τη μύτη τρίβοντας με τη γροθιά το ένα του ρουθούνι, χωρίς να καταφέρει να εύρη ανακούφιση στο μπούκωμα που ολημερίς του εμπόδιζε την ανάσα.

'Δύσκολη μέρα σήμερα, ε;' Ο Μόρζαν είδε την πασίδηλη δυσκολία του μικρού να ανασάνει, είχε ακούσει μπαίνοντας και την πρότερή του γρίνια. Η κακοκεφιά ήταν ολοφάνερη στο δωμάτιο και απ' τη μεριά του γιου και από της μητέρας. Η ώρα που είχε διαλέξει για την απρόσμενη είσοδό του στην περιχαρακωμένη τους ζωή, δεν φαινόταν να είναι η κατάλληλη. Με προτροπή της δράκαινας νωρίτερα, μετά από μια ολόκληρη μέρα σκέψεων, αντιφάσεων κι αντιγνωμίας, για το αν θα περνούσε αυτός μία βραδιά κοντά στο γιο του, η δυσκολία της απόφασης να μπει σ' αυτή την κάμαρα και να καλέσει το παιδί κοντά του, δεν ήταν ότι πιο εύκολο είχε ποτέ του κάνει. Απ' τη μεριά του χρειάστηκε μπόλικο κρασί, τόσο όσο να τον ζαλίσει και να τον πείσει ότι το παιδί από 'κείνον δεν κινδυνεύει. Απ' τη μεριά της δράκαινας μεγάλη ανοχή, να στέρξει εκείνη ν' αποχωριστεί για λίγο τον εκλεκτό της, χάριν του νεοσσού του. Απ' τη στιγμή που διάλεξε να μπει στην κάμαρα, ο Μόρζαν δεν ήταν μπορετό ν' αλλάξει την απόφασή του. Μπορούσε όμως με μια του κίνηση, να στρέψει την κατάσταση προς το καλύτερο. Περνώντας γοργά το ένα χέρι πάνω απ' το προσωπάκι, ψιθύρισε τραγουδιστά δυο λέξεις γιατρεύοντάς τον. 'Καλύτερα τώρα;'

Ο μικρός ρούφηξε αχόρταγα δυο ανάσες. Το βάρος που από το πρωί τον πίεζε στη μύτη είχε φύγει ξαφνικά, αφήνοντάς τον το ίδιο γερό και άνετο, όπως και πριν κρυώσει. Τα μάτια του έλαμψαν κι ένα μικρό επιφώνημα χαράς ξέφυγε από το βάθος του λαιμού του. Η δυσφορία που τόσες ώρες ένιωθε είχε απότομα χαθεί. Ο άρχοντας την είχε διώξει προσφέροντας στο πρόβλημά του αναπάντεχη ανακούφιση. Αμέσως το ύφος του παιδιού άλλαξε ρουφώντας ακόμα μία-δυο λαχταριστές ανάσες και πασίδηλη η χαρά του εκδηλώθηκε. Στράφηκε χαμογελαστός στην όμορφη κυρία τεντώνοντας το χεράκι προς τη μεριά της. Το τριζοβόλημα κι οι λάμψεις της φωτιάς στο τζάκι δεν του θύμιζαν πλέον τον άγριο δράκο, αλλά του φαίνονταν χαρούμενες. Οι αναλαμπές της φλόγας επάνω στα πετράδια που στόλιζαν τα κουμπιά απ' το γιλέκο του άρχοντα, του τράβηξαν το βλέμμα. Παρά το ότι ήσαν μικρά, όλα τους έμοιαζαν σαν κι εκείνο, το μεγάλο του σπαθιού του. Αν εύρισκε το θάρρος, θα του άρεσε να τ' ακουμπήσει με το δάχτυλό του, να πιάσει τις σπίθες που λαμπύριζαν στο φως.

'Σ' αρέσει;' Ρώτησε ο Μόρζαν το παιδί βλέποντας την εντύπωση που του προκαλούσε το πετράδι. Παίρνοντας ο ίδιος το παιδικό χεράκι, το έβαλε να φουχτιάσει τη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ και γέλασε σα δεν έφτανε να κλείσει γύρω ούτε στο μισό της. 'Μια μέρα, σαν θα είσαι κι εσύ μεγάλος, θα έχεις ένα παρόμοιο σπαθί να πολεμάς μαζί του' έδωσε την υπόσχεση, χορεύοντας τον μικρό πάνω στο γόνατό του.

Με ελεύθερη τώρα την ανάσα, τη μύτη του ανοικτή, το κέφι του παιδιού σιγά-σιγά ξανάρθε. Το μουτράκι του άστραψε από χαρά και χοροπηδώντας χαρωπός στο γόνατο που τον φιλοξενούσε, ένιωσε τον πρότερο φόβο του ν' απομακρύνεται εντελώς. Παίρνοντας θάρρος που καθόλου δεν θα άρμοζε, αρπάχτηκε χαρούμενος απ' τα σιρίτια του γιλέκου του δρακοκαβαλάρη τραβώντας με δύναμη κατά λάθος τα μακριά μαλλιά του προς τα κάτω.

'Πώς τόλμησες, θρασίμι;'

.*.*.*.*.*.

 _'Σε χαιρετώ, ω μεγάλη δράκαινα!'_

Η φωνή του Γκαλμπατόριξ ακούστηκε καθαρή και δυνατή μέσα στο νου της κοκκινομάτας που εκείνη την ώρα ησύχαζε ξαπλωμένη στο δρακοστάσιο. Ο εκλεκτός κι αγαπημένος της την είχε απόψε εγκαταλείψει, για να περάσει λίγο χρόνο με το δικό του νεοσσό. Η δράκαινα πάντα καταλάβαινε τις βαθύτερες ανάγκες του καβαλάρη της για το παιδί και τη γυναίκα και με βαριά καρδιά, καθώς και με μίσος προς αυτούς, το είχε επιτρέψει. Είχε μάλιστα σ' αυτό επιμείνει έχοντας πάντα τους δικούς της λόγους, χρησιμοποιώντας την επιβολή που ασκούσε στον ιδιαίτερο ψυχικό κόσμο του εκλεκτού της. Ο Μόρζαν δεν θα είχε ποτέ από μόνος του αποφασίσει να πλησιάσει το νεοσσό του, πνιγμένος καθώς ήταν ανάμεσα στις μεταλλάξεις του ψυχισμού του, στις κρίσεις του θυμού και την αμφιβολία.

Η δράκαινα είχε καταλάβει τις αλλαγές που συντελούντο μέσα στον άνθρωπο που κάποτε διάλεξε για να ενωθεί μαζί του. Δικός της, κατάδικός της ήταν πάντα κι έτσι για πάντα θα παρέμενε· δεν είχε για τούτο καμία αμφιβολία. Δικό της τον ένιωθε η κοκκινομάτα, εκτός από τις λίγες εκείνες τις φορές που αυτός αποζητούσε την καταραμένη αυτή γυναίκα, που κάκιστα κάποτε του επέτρεψε, να κρατήσουν για λίγο καιρό μαζί τους. Ο λίγος αυτός καιρός είχε επιμηκυνθεί σε μήνες, σε χρόνους πια κι αυτή ακόμα παρέμενε μαζί τους, με τον καβαλάρη της να την αποζητά ώρες-ώρες, λιγότερο ευτυχώς όσο ο καιρός περνούσε. Έπειτα είχε έρθει ο νεοσσός.

Η δράκαινα θα προτιμούσε να είχε ξεμπερδέψει μ' αυτόν ο εκλεκτός της μια ώρα αρχύτερα. Μιας όμως κι εκείνος αποφάσισε αλλιώς, η κοκκινομάτα δέχτηκε αναγκαστικά εκείνη την απόφασή του. Εδώ και καιρό καταλάβαινε το Μόρζαν σιγά-σιγά ν' αλλάζει, να θέλει όλο να βρίσκεται κοντά στο νεοσσό και να φοβάται να το κάνει, μ' αποτέλεσμα μέσα του να βασιλεύει η αναστάτωση παρέα με το θυμό· να έχει ενδοιασμούς για όλα όσα ήταν σχετικά με το παιδί αυτό εκείνης της γυναίκας. Της κοκκινομάτας της άρεσε ο θυμός του Μόρζαν. Απολάμβανε ακόμα και τις κρίσεις της οργής του, τις οποίες συχνά-πυκνά η ίδια υποδαύλιζε. Έδειχναν όλα αυτά πως ήταν δυνατός στο σώμα, ισχυρός στην επιβολή, ορμητικός στο χαρακτήρα, ανελέητος προς τους εχθρούς του. Η παρουσία του νεοσσού στη ζωή του εκλεκτού της τον καθιστούσε αδύναμο. Όσο κρατιόταν μακριά του πιστεύοντας ότι αυτός δεν κινδύνευε απ' τον ίδιο, τόσο πιο αδύναμος γινόταν. Η δράκαινα τον έπιανε να παρατηρεί για ώρες το παιδί και τη γυναίκα, ζηλεύοντας τη σχέση που αναπτυσσόταν μεταξύ τους. Ποθώντας κάτι που αυτός ο ίδιος στερούσε από τον εαυτό του – αυτός, που πάντοτε διεκδικούσε ότι είχε λαχταρήσει η ψυχή του. Ο Μόρζαν υπέφερε απ' τη μία θέλοντας να πλησιάσει το παιδί κι από την άλλη φοβούμενος ότι θα το σκοτώσει ο ίδιος· ακριβώς όπως είχε δει να γίνεται στο όνειρό του. Η δράκαινα δεν ήθελε να υποφέρει ο εκλεκτός της. Η δράκαινα συνειδητά τον έσπρωξε να κάνει αυτό το βήμα που ο ίδιος φοβόταν, με την ελπίδα ότι το όνειρο θα γινότανε αλήθεια.

Νοιώθοντας μέσα στο μυαλό της τη φωνή του Γκαλμπατόριξ η κοκκινομάτα σήκωσε ψηλά το μεγαλειώδες της κεφάλι, οσμίστηκε την πνοή του ανέμου που έμπαινε απ' το άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου και μια μικρή φλόγα, παρέα μ' ένα σύννεφο καπνού, ξέφυγαν απ' το ρουθούνι της.

 _'Σε χαιρετώ καβαλάρη, μαγικά δεμένε με το μαύρο δράκο και βασιλέα της Αλαγαισίας'_ απάντησε στη φωνή του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Παρά το ότι σ' εκείνη ο βασιλιάς χρωστούσε τη σωτηρία του – πάνω στις δικές της πλάτες δεν τον είχε δεχτεί κάποτε φεύγοντας από το Βρόενγκαρντ, αυτόν και τον κλεμμένο νεοσσό του; Προς χάριν του καβαλάρη της, πάνω στις πλάτες της τον μετέφερε για καιρό, έως ότου τα φτερά του Σρούικαν γίνουν αρκετά δυνατά για να σηκώνουν και το δικό του βάρος. Παρά τα τόσα χρόνια που οι δύο συνωμότες είχαν περάσει μαζί της ζώντας στις ερημιές, δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να μιλά άμεσα στο νου της, παρά πάντα μέσω του εκλεκτού της και καβαλάρη της. Παρ' όλα αυτά, αυτή τη μοναδική φορά, η δράκαινα δέχτηκε να του μιλήσει.

 _'Είναι καιρός, μεγάλη δράκαινα, που ο καβαλάρης σου κρατάει μυστικά από σένα, καθώς και από μένα, τον φίλο, αρωγό και μέντορά του'_ επέμενε η ασώματη φωνή, που παρά την απόσταση είχε τρόπους να βρίσκεται παντού στο νου όλων όσων ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε ποτέ θελήσει.

 _'Με τον καβαλάρη κι εκλεκτό μου, μοιραζόμαστε μαζί τα πάντα'_ αποκρίθηκε η κοκκινομάτα ενοχλημένη. Μπορεί αυτός ο δίποδος να 'χε διεκδικήσει τον τίτλο του βασιλιά, μπορεί ακόμα να κάτεχε μαγείες τέτοιες που είχαν δέσει στις υπηρεσίες του τον κόσμο όλο. Ανάμεσα σ' αυτή και τον καβαλάρη της όμως, τίποτε και κανένας δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να χωρέσει. _'Σαν ένα σώμα είμαστε ο καβαλάρης μου κι εγώ, ένας νους, μία ψυχή και μία θέληση.'_

 _'Μα, βέβαια!'_ Η φωνή τώρα έχασε την λεπτή ευγένειά της και στην κοκκινομάτα φάνηκε πως χρωματίστηκε από μία ανεπαίσθητη, ειρωνική χροιά. _'Είμαι σίγουρος πως έχεις καταλάβει τις αλλαγές στο νου και την καρδιά του εκλεκτού σου.'_

Η δράκαινα σηκώθηκε ορθή τεντώνοντας τις μεμβράνες των φτερών της, ξύνοντας την πέτρα του δαπέδου με τα τρομερά της νύχια. Οσφράνθηκε τον κίνδυνο κοντά. Είχαν συζητήσει και άλλοτε με τον εκλεκτό της την πιθανότητα ο βασιλιάς να έχει υποψιαστεί κάτι, καθώς και τους κινδύνους που απόρρεαν απ' αυτές τις ενδείξεις.

 _'Ο καβαλάρης μου είναι αυτός που ήταν. Αν είχε αλλάξει κάτι σ' αυτόν θα το γνώριζα, μιας και μοιραζόμαστε μαζί τα πάντα.'_ Η κοκκινομάτα έκοψε απότομα τη συζήτηση με την οντότητα του βασιλιά, δίνοντάς του ευκρινώς να καταλάβει πως ήταν η ώρα της ανάπαυσής της· καλά θα έκανε να το σεβαστεί και να την αφήσει μόνη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως διάλεξε να επιμείνει.

 _'Τότε προφανώς γνωρίζεις πως το αγόρι που ζει μέσα στο κάστρο, αυτός ο γιος της γυναίκας που ονομάζεται Σελίνα, με την οποία μοιράζεσαι τη ζωή του καβαλάρη σου…'_

Στο σημείο αυτό η δράκαινα άφησε να της ξεφύγει ένα μακρόσυρτο γρύλισμα θυμού, ενώ στα ρουθούνια της σιγοπετάρισε μια νέα φλόγα.

 _'…επηρεάζει τη ζωή του εκλεκτού σου.'_

 _'Ο εκλεκτός μου κάνει για το νεοσσό αυτά που πρέπει. Πέραν τούτων, τίποτε παραπάνω δεν οφείλει.'_ Η δράκαινα τώρα είχε θυμώσει. Το προηγούμενο, παρατεταμένο γρύλισμα τρεπόταν σε βαθύ μουγκρητό, που βγαίνοντας απ' το λαρύγγι της δονούσε τα τοιχώματα του κάστρου. Μπορεί η ίδια να προέτρεψε το Μόρζαν να μπει στην κάμαρα του αγοριού με την ελπίδα ότι θα τελειώσει την ύπαρξή του, να ησυχάσει ο νους του από δαύτο, του βασιλιά όμως δεν του έπεφτε λόγος. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήξερε το μυστικό του Μόρζαν, ήξερε για το παιδί από πριν αυτό ακόμα γεννηθεί. Ήξερε ότι ζούσε κρυμμένο πάντοτε μέσα στο κάστρο, ήξερε και ότι ο καβαλάρης της επισκεπτόταν συχνά-πυκνά το μέρος, για να ελέγχει. Το ότι είχε διαλέξει αυτήν ειδικά τη νύχτα να επικοινωνήσει μαζί της μιλώντας της για το αγόρι, σήμαινε ότι οι φόβοι του καβαλάρη της αλήθευαν. Ο Μόρζαν άλλαζε – όπως η ίδια εδώ και καιρό είχε διαπιστώσει – και όσο άλλαζε, άλλαζε μαζί του και το αληθινό όνομά του. Ο βασιλιάς το γνώριζε.

 _'Καημένη δράκαινα, σε λυπάμαι…'_ η φωνή τώρα άλλαζε κι ο τόνος της ειρωνείας μετατρεπόταν σ' αυτόν του οίκτου, κάτι που η κοκκινομάτα ποτέ δεν θα ανεχόταν. _'Όχι μονάχα ο καβαλάρης σου σε άφησε μονάχη, να μοιραστεί με άλλους τη ζωή του, αλλά μηχανεύεται με το νου του τρόπους για να ξεφύγει από κοντά μας. Να πάρει το παιδί και τη γυναίκα και να γυρέψει άλλο μέρος, μακρινό για κατοικία. Πες μου όμως, εσύ που λες ότι γνωρίζεις την καρδιά του, το έχει μοιραστεί αυτό μαζί σου;'_

Το μούγκρισμα της δράκαινας μετετράπη σε ούρλιασμα οργής. Αρχίνησε ν' αλυχτά και να χτυπιέται μέσα στο δρακοστάσιο, σύννεφα μαύρου καπνού ξέφευγαν απ' τα ρουθούνια της, ενώ ποταμοί φωτιάς ξεχύνονταν απ' τ' ανοιχτά της τα σαγόνια βάζοντας φωτιά στο άχυρο του δαπέδου. Με νύχια κι απολήξεις των φτερών γκρέμιζε πέτρες κι αγκωνάρια λυσσώντας κι απαιτώντας τον καβαλάρη της κοντά της. Στάθηκε μανιασμένη για μια στιγμή στο άνοιγμα του πύργου, με αγριεμένα τ' άλικά της μάτια βρυχόμενη την τρέλα και την οργή της, για να ξεχυθεί κατόπιν προς τα κάτω, γκρεμίζοντας με την ουρά της τείχη και επάλξεις, σκορπίζοντας ένα γύρω τους φρουρούς, που πανικόβλητοι έτρεχαν να γλιτώσουν.

 _'Δικόςςςςςςςςς μου!'_ σύριξε προσπαθώντας να γκρεμίσει τα εξωτερικά παράθυρα του άνω ορόφου, σαν να γινόταν να χωρέσει στα δωμάτια, να βρει τον εκλεκτό της κρατώντας τον κοντά της.

 _'Δικός μου μονάχα! Δικός μου για πάντα!'_

Η κρίση οργής της τρομερής δράκαινας δεν άφησε ανεπηρέαστο τον καβαλάρη της. Τη μια στιγμή καθόταν με το παιδί στα πόδια, ικανοποιημένος απ' την πρωτόγνωρη αυτή επαφή μαζί του, την άλλη τα μάτια του γύρισαν ανάποδα, το στόμα του γέμισε αφρούς και καθώς τινάχτηκε ολόρθος, πέταξε το παιδί στο πάτωμα μπροστά του.

'Πώς τόλμησες, θρασίμι!' Αναφερόταν άραγε στο παιδί, ή στο μαγγανευτή, που εκείνη την ώρα σκλάβωνε το κορμί του;

Επηρεασμένος από την κρίση τρέλας του δράκου του κι αποδυναμωμένος ταυτόχρονα απ' τη μαγεία του βασιλιά του, ο Μόρζαν κατάλαβε την οντότητα του Γκαλμπατόριξ να εισέρχεται μέσα του. Να καταλαμβάνει λίγο-λίγο το κορμί του, να σέρνεται ύπουλα ως την τελευταία απόληξή του. Να κινεί αυτός τα χέρια και τα πόδια του κι ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν να μην ορίζει τα μέλη του, παρά άλλος να τα διευθύνει, όπως στο θέατρο ο κουκλοπαίκτης μια μαριονέτα. Ο ίδιος να παραμένει κάπου εκεί, φυλακισμένος ανάμεσα στις σκιές του νου του και τη μανία της δράκαινας για αίμα, σκλάβος βουβός μέσα στο ίδιο του το σώμα. Η παλάμη του να σφίγγεται ακούσια επάνω στη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ, να το τραβά απ' το θηκάρι, να το κρατά και με τα δύο χέρια πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του έτοιμος να το κατεβάσει.

Ο Μόρζαν άκουσε πίσω του τη Σελίνα να ουρλιάζει με απόγνωση. Είδε το παιδί που είχε πέσει ανάσκελα μπροστά στα πόδια του, να τον κοιτάζει τρομαγμένο. Να στρέφει αμέσως το κορμάκι του στα τέσσερα, προσπαθώντας ν' απομακρυνθεί γοργά από κοντά του, να φύγει μακρύτερα όσο μπορούσε. Στιγμές πριν ο Μόρζαν έπαιζε μαζί του, το κάθιζε στο γόνατό του, το άφηνε ν' ακουμπάει το ρουμπίνι απ' το σπαθί του κι έξαφνα…

Ο Μόρζαν αποτάθηκε βουβά στη δράκαινα ζητώντας τη βοήθειά της, μα αυτή ούρλιασε έξω απ' τα παράθυρα χτυπώντας και σπάζοντας τα τζάμια με την απόληξη της ουράς. Καπνός και φωτιά ξεχύθηκαν μέσα στην κάμαρα καίγοντας τις κουρτίνες, τα χαλιά και τις ταπετσαρίες των καθισμάτων. Στο Μόρζαν φάνηκε ότι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ μέσα του γελούσε ειρωνικά. Το αγόρι – πόσο εύκολο θήραμα αλήθεια ήταν – απομακρυνόταν στα τέσσερα… το σπαθί κατέβαινε με ορμή… η κοκκινομάτα βρυχιόταν απαιτώντας αίμα…

 _'…Δεν το περίμενα αυτό από ελόγου σου, καμάρι μου…'_

Με μια τεράστια προσπάθεια που κατέβαλε με όλη τη δύναμη της θέλησής του, ο Μόρζαν συγκράτησε ψηλά για κλάσματα στιγμών τα χέρια που με δύναμη κατεβάζαν το σπαθί. Το αγόρι σύρθηκε ελάχιστα μακρύτερα… η λεπίδα έπεσε σαν κεραυνός στην πλάτη του… το αίμα χυνόταν στο πάτωμα σχηματίζοντας μια λίμνη…

 _'…Πώς μπόρεσες, γιε μου, πώς;…'_

Την ώρα που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ εγκατέλειπε το σώμα του και η φωνή της δράκαινας τον διεκδικούσε, ο Μόρζαν ένιωσε απελπισμένος και μονάχος. Όλα αυτά που ήταν, όλα αυτά που είχε υπάρξει, καιρό τώρα έτειναν ν' αλλάξουν. Το όνομά του άλλαζε κι η αιτία γι' αυτό ήτανε τούτο το παιδί. Μα τώρα… Ο καταραμένος βασιλιάς είχε προλάβει αυτή την αλλαγή, τον είχε απαιτήσει, τον είχε κερδίσει σκλάβο του για πάντα.

Αμίλητος ο Μόρζαν σήκωσε απ' το πάτωμα το Ζάρ'ροκ, εκεί που το σπαθί είχε πέσει πλάι στο πληγωμένο κορμάκι. Ναι, πληγωμένο μοναχά, γιατί η τεράστια προσπάθειά του να καθυστερήσει την πτώση της λεπίδας, η ελάχιστη απόσταση που είχε προλάβει να συρθεί το παιδί μακρύτερα, είχανε σώσει τη ζωή του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν ήθελε πραγματικά το θάνατό του. Δεκάρα δεν έδινε αν ζούσε αυτό ή έχει πεθάνει. Η αλλαγή, που είχε προλάβει, του ονόματος του Μόρζαν ήταν αυτό στο οποίο αποσκοπούσε.

Μια κόκκινη αυλακιά τώρα σημάδευε την πλάτη του παιδιού από το δεξιό ώμο, ως το αριστερό του ισχίο· κι ανάβλυζε λίμνη το αίμα… μια λίμνη που ο ίδιος θα βούλιαζε μέσα της…

 _'Δικόςςςςςςςςςς μου!'_ χιχίρισε η δράκαινα χαιρέκακα καθώς γαντζώθηκε πάνω στις εξωτερικές πέτρες του κτηρίου.

Ο Μόρζαν είδε τη γυναίκα να ξεμαρμαρώνει από τη θέση της κι ουρλιάζοντας πανικόβλητη να χύνεται καταπάνω στο παιδί της, σπρώχνοντάς τον παράμερα μέσα στην ορμή της. Κρατώντας στο χέρι του το ματωμένο σπαθί ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κίνησε να φύγει.

'Γιάτρεψέ τον!' ούρλιαξε η Σελίνα πίσω του, όπως είχε ακούσει τη φωνή της μάνας να ζητά μέσα στο όνειρό του. 'Μόρζαν! Μη φεύγεις, γιάτρεψέ τον…' κι ανασπούσε με απόγνωση τα μαλλιά της.

Επηρεασμένος απ' την κρίση θυμού της δράκαινας, τρελαμένος απ' την επέμβαση του Γκαλμπατόριξ μέσα στο κορμί του, εξοργισμένος με τον ίδιο τον εαυτό του, ο Μόρζαν βάδισε γοργά προς το ιπποστάσιο. Η κοκκινομάτα του είχε δίκιο, δίκιο σε όλα. Δεν έπρεπε αυτός ποτέ να έχει επιτρέψει στον εαυτό του την αδυναμία της γυναίκας και τώρα του παιδιού. Ευάλωτος θα ήταν πάντοτε, όσο αυτοί ζούσαν. Μακριά τους έπρεπε να κρατηθεί για πάντα. Μακριά κι αλάργα όσο γινόταν.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

'Ζητά συνέχεια το ελάφι του' είπε η Σελίνα κλαίγοντας. 'Πώς να του πω ότι ο Μόρζαν το έκοψε σε δυο κομμάτια με το σπαθί του;'

Ο Τόρνακ ήταν αυτός που πρώτος έτρεξε κοντά στη Σελίνα, μόλις ο Μόρζαν βγήκε από την κάμαρα. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν αυτός που σήκωσε το παιδί στα χέρια του τοποθετώντας το κορμάκι στο κρεβάτι, στο δωμάτιό του. Ο Τόρνακ έτρεξε να φέρει το θεραπευτή που ζούσε μόνιμα στο κάστρο. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν αυτός που, μαζί με τις γυναίκες και το θεραπευτή, ξενύχτησε για ώρες πλάι του. Κι ήταν ο Τόρνακ που το ερχόμενο πρωί βρήκε το μικρό αγρίμι σκοτωμένο επάνω στα άχυρα του ιπποστασίου.

'Μην κλαις άλλο, κυρά μου, το παιδί θα ζήσει.' Η φωνή του κηπουρού, ήπια, γλυκιά, καθησυχαστική ακούστηκε στ' αυτιά της, ενώ ο ίδιος της έβαζε ανάμεσα στα χέρια ένα πακέτο τυλιγμένα βοτάνια.

Μέρες μετά απ' τη βραδιά εκείνη η Σελίνα αποφάσισε ν' αφήσει το προσκεφάλι του πληγωμένου της παιδιού, ζητώντας για λίγο τη λύτρωση στη γαλήνη του όμορφου κήπου. Ο Μόρζαν μετά το έγκλημά του, αμέσως είχε φύγει. Τις λίγες πρώτες ώρες που πέρασε στο δρακοστάσιο, ούτε και νοιάστηκε για τη ζωή του παιδιού του. Δεν είχε σκάσει ακόμα η χαραυγή της άλλης μέρας, όταν καβάλησε το δράκο του κι εξαφανίστηκαν παρέα. Απόψε η Σελίνα είχε τριγυρίσει στα φεγγαροφώτιστα μονοπάτια, γνώριμά της από τις ώρες της ημέρας, που είχαν μοιραστεί εκεί με το μικρό της. Μεγάλος ήταν ο πόνος στην καρδιά της, παρά το ότι ο κίνδυνος – όπως τη διαβεβαίωναν – είχε εκλείψει. Τα δάκρυα, που πλάι στο κρεβάτι του παιδιού είχε συγκρατήσει, ελεύθερα πια κυλούσαν πάνω στα μάγουλά της σταλάζοντας στα χείλη, το πηγούνι, το λαιμό της. Το παιδί ήταν τυχερό που ο Μόρζαν είχε φροντίσει να υπάρχει στο κάστρο ένας θεραπευτής. Του είχε σώσει τη ζωή, είχε κάνει και τα πάντα, ώστε εκτός από μια βαθιά ουλή, κουσούρι άλλο κανένα να μην του μείνει. Η Σελίνα όμως πονούσε. Πονούσε με τον πόνο του παιδιού της, με το φόβο του· πονούσε και με το αμφίβολό του μέλλον· πονούσε με την ίδια, τη χαμένη τη ζωή της.

Το φως του φεγγαριού χυνόταν άπλετα μέσ' στο νερό της στέρνας και η γυναίκα κάθισε στην άκρη, στο πεζούλι. Βουτώντας το χέρι και παίρνοντας νερό απ' το σιντριβάνι, ξέπλυνε τα δάκρυα απ' το πρόσωπο. Ένας λυγμός ξέφευγε απ' το λαιμό της, την ώρα που πίσω της ακούστηκε η φωνή του. _"Μην κλαις, κυρά."_ Η Σελίνα είχε τιναχτεί ακούγοντας την αντρική φωνή ακριβώς πίσω της. Όποιος και να 'ταν την είχε πλησιάσει αθόρυβα και σιωπηλά, χωρίς να ακουστούν τα βήματά του. _"Ο κίνδυνος ο μεγάλος έχει περάσει για το παιδί. Όλοι λένε πως θα ζήσει."_ Ήταν ο κηπουρός αυτός που είχε μιλήσει έτσι κι η πρώτη αντίδραση της Σελίνα ήταν να σηκωθεί, να φύγει. Ο άντρας όμως κάνοντας δύο βήματα πιο πίσω υποκλίθηκε μπροστά της. Είχε βρει και είχε φέρει, είπε, γι' αυτήν σπάνια βοτάνια, που αν βραζόντουσαν με προσοχή, συγκεκριμένο χρόνο και σε κατάλληλη δόση, θα έπαιρναν απ' το παιδί τον πόνο, κάνοντάς το να κοιμηθεί βαθιά για ώρες. Η Σελίνα κοντοστάθηκε κοιτάζοντας με προσοχή τον κηπουρό της. Καθόλου δεν της άρεσε το ότι την είχαν δει να κλαίει, ιδίως ένας άντρας, ένας ξένος και μάλιστα κατώτερος. Η δύναμή της ήταν αυτή που την είχε κρατήσει ακοίμητη για τόσες μέρες στο προσκεφάλι του παιδιού. Η δύναμή της ήταν που τη έκανε ν' αντέχει το κλάμα του από τον πόνο· τον πόνο που, μαζί με το μικρό κορμάκι, ξέσχιζε και την καρδιά της. Η δύναμη την έκανε να δίνει και σ' αυτό κουράγιο. Μα αυτή η δύναμή της, κόντευε πια να την αφήσει. Κάρφωσε το βλέμμα της μέσα στα μάτια του άντρα, που έμεναν στραμμένα πάνω της γεμάτα ευγένεια και καλοσύνη. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν ήρεμο, γαλήνιο, καλοκάγαθο. Χωρίς να ξέρει το γιατί, η Σελίνα ξανακάθισε στο πεζούλι της στέρνας του σιντριβανιού αποφασίζοντας να παραμείνει για λίγο ακόμα μέσα στο φεγγαρόλουστο, γαλήνιο κήπο.

Να ήταν η αγάπη της για τα λουλούδια αυτό που την τραβούσε να μοιραστεί λίγες στιγμές μ' αυτόν που της τα φρόντιζε; Να ήταν το ήρεμό του βλέμμα καθώς την κοίταζε, αυτό που προξενούσε το ξαλάφρωμα στην ταραγμένη την ψυχή της; Να ήταν η γνώση της πως αυτός ο άνθρωπος έσκυβε με τις ώρες, καθώς και με αγάπη περισσή πάνω απ' το χώμα φυτεύοντας μέσα του ζωή, κάνοντάς τους ευλογημένους σπόρους να βλασταίνουν, ενώ ο Μόρζαν – και, ω μεγάλοι θεοί, μήπως δεν ήταν κι αυτή η ίδια; – έσπερνε το θάνατο; Να 'ταν ευγνωμοσύνη για τα βοτάνια που της πρόσφερε, δίνοντας ανακούφιση στο μικρό της; Αυτή τη νύχτα η Σελίνα άνοιξε την καρδιά της στον άγνωστο άντρα.

'Φτάνει, κυρά μου, όχι άλλο κλάμα.' Εκείνη τη νύχτα, ο κηπουρός πρόσφερε άλλο ένα δώρο στη Σελίνα. Της πρόσφερε ένα τριαντάφυλλο, από τα πιο όμορφα του κήπου, λέγοντας πως αυτό είναι το δώρο του σ' εκείνη. Να της θυμίζει με τα φύλλα τα πολλά και με τ' αγκάθια τους μύριους πόνους και τα βάσανα της μητρότητας· αλλά και με τη δροσιά και θαλερότητά του, την ομορφιά του να είναι μητέρα.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Δεν θεωρώ άσχετο το πρώτο μέρος του κεφαλαίου με το κυνήγι της δράκαινας. Μέσα απ' αυτό ο Μόρζαν αρχίζει να φαίνεται ελάχιστα πιο ανθρώπινος. Αλλά ούτε και το δεύτερο. Η μόνιμη και έγκλειστη παρουσία του παιδιού και των φρουρών στο κάστρο, καθώς και περισσότερων υπηρετών για να καλύψουν τις ανάγκες των παραπάνω, έχει αλλάξει τη χρήση που είχε αυτό παλιά. Σαν μία αυτάρκη πολιτεία το φαντάστηκα, όπως τα οχυρωμένα κάστρα στις παλιές πόλεις, που η επαφή με τον έξω κόσμο γινόταν δύσκολα. Οπότε θεώρησα σημαντικό κι όχι πολυλογία, να περιγράψω λίγα απ' τη ζωή του κάστρου.

Εν γνώσει μου προσέθεσα ένα παραπάνω χρόνο στο Μέρταγκ, γιατί τα χρονικά περιθώρια – έτσι που τα κανόνισε ο Παολίνι – δεν έβγαιναν αλλιώς. (Η διαφορά ηλικίας του Μέρταγκ με τον Έραγκον είναι πάνω-κάτω δυόμισι χρόνια. Ο Έραγκον γίνεται δεκάξι κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού στο Γκίλιντ και όταν φτάνουν στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ – μετά από μεγάλη τρεχάλα για να σώσουν τη ζωή της Άρυα – ο Μέρταγκ είναι ακόμα δεκαοκτώ και κάτι μήνες.) Η Σελίνα αποκτά σχέση με το Μπρομ, καταφέρνει να κατασκοπεύσει για χάρη των Βάρντεν, μένει έγκυος, γεννά μετά από εννέα μήνες… Ε, όλα αυτά δεν θα έβγαιναν χρονικά με τίποτα. Όταν η Σελίνα εγκαταλείπει το κάστρο του Μόρζαν για να επιστρέψει στο Κάρβαχωλ, αφήνει το Μέρταγκ σε ηλικία δύο ετών. Δεν πρέπει να σχετιζόταν ήδη κάποιους μήνες με τον Μπρομ, αφού κατασκόπευε γι' αυτόν; Η επίθεση του Μόρζαν εναντίων του Μέρταγκ έγινε πριν αυτός συμπληρώσει τα δύο του χρόνια; Λίγο απίθανο. Έτσι του προσέθεσα – ποιητική αδεία – λίγο χρόνο παραπάνω, που θα του τον αφαιρέσω σίγουρα όταν μεγαλώσει (χαχα!)

Μπήκα στον πειρασμό να παίξω λιγάκι με το αληθινό όνομα του Μόρζαν, το οποίο είχε ίσως αρχίσει να αλλάζει με την παρουσία της Σελίνα κατά τον πρώτο καιρό της γνωριμίας τους, ίσως και όχι. Φαντάστηκα όμως ότι η παρουσία του παιδιού ήταν η πλέον κατασταλτική για τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αναρωτιέμαι τι θα είχε γίνει αν δεν επενέβαινε την κατάλληλη ώρα ο βασιλιάς. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως δεν θα άφηνε την κατάσταση να ξεφύγει απ' τα χέρια του· πάντα επαγρυπνούσε. Έτσι, στα εγκλήματα που όλοι καταμαρτυρούν στο Μόρζαν, προστίθεται τώρα και αυτό της απόπειρας παιδοκτονίας.

Η σχέση του Μόρζαν με τη Σελίνα έχει ήδη ραγίσει. Ο τραυματισμός του Μέρταγκ είναι η τελευταία σταγόνα που ξεχειλίζει το ποτήρι. Ο Μπρομ όμως είναι πάντα εκεί και περιμένει τη δική του ώρα.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	13. Μεταλλαγές

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 13ο**

 **Μεταλλαγές**

Υπήρχε πάντοτε μια μυστικιστική διάθεση στην όλη αυτή διαδικασία· μία αδιευκρίνιστης πηγής τρεμούλα, που ξεκινούσε από το σβέρκο του, για να κυλήσει κατηφορικά στη ραχοκοκαλιά του καταλήγοντας ως τ' ακροδάκτυλα των ποδιών του· ένα σκίρτημα της καρδιάς, ένα ηλέκτρισμα των νεύρων μαζί με το ανασάλεμα κρυφών και άγνωστων αισθήσεων, προκαλούμενων από τον ήχο της φωνής της και τη ρυθμική κίνηση του χεριού της, όταν το κοκαλένιο χτένι περνούσε πάλι και πάλι πάνω απ' τα μακριά, ατίθασα μαλλιά του. Η επανάληψη της ίδιας λέξης που έβγαινε απαλά, μελωδικά από τα χείλη της έμοιαζε με τραγούδι, ή καλύτερα με προσευχή που αποτίει κάποιος στους χθόνιους δαίμονες της φύσης· με ένα ποίημα σκοτεινό, μυστικό, βγαλμένο μέσα απ' τις ψυχές νεκρών ανθρώπων και μέσα από τους ίσκιους κόσμων χαμένων από αιώνες. Κι η λέξη αυτή ήταν τ' όνομά του. _Καρσέιμπ… Καρσέιμπ… Καρσέιμπ…_ επαναλάμβανε η φωνή τραγουδιστά σε διάφορους τόνους, που πότε ανέβαιναν σ' ένα κρεσέντο από ψηλές, λυρικές νότες, πότε κατέβαιναν μ' ένα βιαστικό τρανσπόρτο στο σιγανότερο σιγομουρμούρισμα. Και ηχούσαν τότε σαν το μονότονο κελάρυσμα του ρυακιού, που άλλοτε κυλά ανάμεσα στα δέντρα ψιθυρίζοντας ερωτευμένο προς τα φύλλα κι άλλοτε χάνεται στα βάθη της γης μέσα, σαν ρούφουλας μιας άπατης καταβόθρας. Και το ανάδεμα των άγνωστων αισθήσεων – που ήταν στοργή αναμεμιγμένη με αγάπη, τρυφερότητα αλλά και λατρεία μαζί μ' ένα άλλο, άγνωστο _τι_ – συνέχιζαν για ώρα πολλή, μέχρι η μητέρα να βαρεθεί, ή να θυμηθεί κάποια άλλη απ' τις δουλειές της, ή να γυρίσει ο άντρας στην σκηνή, να την αποζητήσει. Τότε εκείνη άφηνε το παιδί μ' ένα γοργό φιλί στο μέτωπο και την ανείπωτη υπόσχεση, πως η διαδικασία θα επαναλαμβανόταν σύντομα και πάλι. Τραβούσε τότε εκείνος για τη στρωμνή του έχοντας κρατήσει στη μνήμη τη φωνής της, τη στοργή και την αγάπη της, καθώς κι αυτό το παράξενο, το σκοτεινό άλλο _τι_ , που ποτέ του δεν μπορούσε να προσδιορίσει, αλλά υπήρχε πάντα εκεί, να σέρνεται ανατριχιαστικά κάτω απ' το δέρμα του μέχρι να έρθει η χαύνωση του ύπνου. Ακόμα όμως και τότε, το άγγιγμα και η φωνή της παράμεναν, να συντροφεύουν όλη τη νύχτα τα όνειρά του.

Τεράστιες, γκρίζες, κενές πεδιάδες ξεδιπλώνονταν τώρα κάτω απ' τα πόδια του κι αυτός να βαδίζει για ώρες ατέλειωτες παρέα με τους γονείς του, μονάχοι οι τρεις τους, αποστερημένοι από τη σκηνή κι όλα τα υπάρχοντά τους, χωρίς εφόδια, χωρίς νερό μια στάλα. _Επίορκο_ είχαν φωνάξει οι άλλοι τον πατέρα. Επίορκο όμως γιατί; Ποιον όρκο είχε σπάσει; Ποιον όρκο που τους έδενε με την ομάδα που διαρκώς κινείτο προσφέροντας προστασία στα μέλη που ενώνονταν μαζί της; Το παιδί δεν ήξερε να πει, δεν είχε καταλάβει, παρά βάδιζε αργά απάνω στην καυτή άμμο, σέρνοντας τα πόδια του σχεδόν, ζητώντας συχνά-πυκνά προστασία και σκιά στο σώμα της μητέρας. _Καρσέιμπ…_ μουρμούριζε τότε εκείνη, _αχ Καρσέιμπ…_ για να στηρίξει το κορμάκι του απ' τη μασχάλη με το δικό της χέρι και να του σκεπάσει με το πέπλο το κεφάλι. Κι εκείνος καταλάβαινε το δέρμα της ξερό, αφυδατωμένο από την έλλειψη νερού, το ίδιο όπως και το στεγνό του στόμα. _Διψώ…_ έβγαινε σιγανά, παραπονιάρικα η φωνή απ' τα φρυγμένα χείλη _… μάνα μου, πόσο διψώ... να 'χα λίγο νεράκι…_ Και τότε ένιωθε το χέρι της γυναίκας να σφίγγει με λαχτάρα κι αγωνία το σωματάκι του απάνω στο δικό της σώμα, ως να γινόταν να ξαναγίνουν ένα, σαν τότε που τον είχε ακόμα στην κοιλιά της και τον ξεδίψαγε με το δικό της αίμα. Γύριζε τότε κι ο πατέρας και τους κοίταζε, μα δεν μιλούσε. Έσκυβε μονάχα αυτός ένοχα το κεφάλι.

Ο λόφος μπροστά τους δεν έμοιαζε με τους λοιπούς αμμόλοφους που συνάνταγαν ως τώρα. Η μαλακή, καυτή άμμος, που μέσα της βυθίζονταν τα πόδια του ως τον αστράγαλο, εδώ σκλήραινε. Το χώμα έδειχνε ωχρόφαιο, γεμάτο πετραδάκια καλυμμένα σκόνη. Ξεκίνησαν ν' ανεβαίνουν προς την κορφή, να δουν τον πέρα ορίζοντα και τι τους επεφύλασσε η νύχτα. Στα χρώματα του σούρουπου που έβαφαν την άμμο κόκκινη, καθώς ο ανελέητος ήλιος, που είχε όλη μέρη κάψει τα κεφάλια τους, βυθιζόταν στα βάθη της ερήμου, η μυρωδιά του χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια τους. Μια μυρωδιά νοτερή, υγραμένη, ταξιδεμένη με τον άνεμο, που άρχιζε να γλυκοσέρνεται αυτή την ώρα πάνω στο έδαφος παρηγοριά στην ανελέητη κάψα. _…Νερό… νερό, μάνα μου… νερό… να ξεδιψάσω…_ Οι τρεις τους έτρεξαν μ' όλη τη δύναμη που είχε απομείνει στα στεγνωμένα τους κορμιά κι ανέβηκαν στην κορυφή του λόφου. Δεν ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από μια νερολακκούβα, που γυάλιζε ολοπόρφυρη στο φως που μίκραινε στη μέση της βαθυκόκκινης άμμου κάτω και πέρα από τους πρόποδες του λόφου. Κι έπειτα σκοτώθηκαν οι τρεις τους κουτρουβαλώντας προς τα κάτω.

Ήπιε νερό μέχρι να ξεδιψάσει, χωρίς να νοιαστεί ότι ήταν πιότερο υγρή λάσπη αυτό που κατάπινε, αυτό που κατέβαινε στον ξεραμένο του λαιμό, τον φρυγμένο από τη δίψα. Ήπιε, ώσπου το στομάχι γέμισε και κάλυψε και την αίσθηση της πείνας. Έβρεξε και το πρόσωπο, το κεφάλι, ακόμα και τα χέρια και τα μπράτσα του κι απόμεινε ακίνητος, μπρούμυτα ξαπλωτός φαρδύς-πλατύς, με προσκεφάλι τη ζεστή, υγραμένη άμμο. Κι έμεινε εκεί ως να γυρίσουν σε μαβιά τα πορφυρά χρώματα της ερήμου κι ως να 'ρθει το σκοτάδι και ν' ακουστούν οι φωνές των τσακαλιών να ουρλιάζουν από απόσταση. Κι έπειτα έπεσε η νύχτα. Με 'κείνο τον σκοτεινό μα έναστρο θόλο, που τύλιγε την άμμο γύρω τους απ' άκρη σ' άκρη, τύλιγε με την κρύα δροσιά της κι αυτόν τον ίδιο, καθώς κειτόταν ξαπλωμένος μαζί με τους δικούς του τριγύρω απ' τη νερολακκούβα. Ανάσκελα, με τα χέρια και τα πόδια ανοικτά πάνω στην υγρασία, τα χείλη σφαλιστά και διάπλατα ανοικτά τα μάτια, απόμεναν ν' αναρωτιόνται το αύριο.

Μέχρι που _εκείνοι_ ήρθαν ξετινάζοντας το χώμα και τις πέτρες πίσω απ' τα πέταλα των αλόγων τους, σηκώνοντας σύννεφο τη σκόνη της ακίνητης πεδιάδας – γιατί η άμμος σκλήραινε παραπέρα κι η έρημος κάπου εκεί τελείωνε.

Μέχρι που ήρθαν πιο κοντά ανεμίζοντας πυρσούς αναμμένους…

Μέχρι που έφτασαν στο νερόλακκο…

 _'Τι έχετε πολύτιμο για μας, να σας χαρίσουμε τις ζωές σας;'_

 _'Έλεος, φτωχοί άνθρωποι είμαστε. Εγκαταλειμμένοι απ' τους δικούς μας στη μέση της ερήμου.'_

 _'Και τι μας μέλει εμάς; Κατέβαινε ότι έχεις, αλλιώς…'_

 _'Τίποτε δεν έχουμε, μονάχα τα ρούχα που φοράμε.'_

 _'Ψάξ' τους!'_

Χέρια άγρια, σκληρά τον άρπαξαν απ' την αγκάλη της μητέρας… σχίζοντας το λεπτό ρούχο που τον κάλυπτε… πονώντας τον… πετώντας τον στη γη… κι η μάνα ούρλιαξε…

 _'Αλήθεια είπαν. Δεν έχουν τίποτε απολύτως, μονάχα το δέρμα που φοράνε.'_

 _'Σκλάβους δεν θρέφουμε εμείς! Μονάχα αν έχεις τίποτε για να πληρώσεις… Αλλιώς σας βλέπω πεθαμένους.'_

 _'Έλεος… μην πειράξεις το παιδί…'_

Η φωνή της μάνας ακούστηκε απελπισμένη, η ίδια αιχμάλωτη ανάμεσα σε βίαια, ατιμωτικά μπράτσα ξένων αντρών. Ο αρχηγός τους γέλασε χυδαία.

 _'Εσύ έχεις κάτι να πληρώσεις, για σένα και το γιο σου…'_

 _'Όχι!'_

Η κραυγή αυτή του πατέρα ήταν κι η τελευταία του. Καθώς όρμισε να υπερασπίσει τη μητέρα, το μαχαίρι πέρασε πέρα για πέρα απ' το λαιμό του… το αίμα κύλησε πάνω στο βούρκο της βρεγμένης άμμου… λαμπύρισε για μια στιγμή σκουρότερο στο φως των πυρσών… έπειτα το κατάπιε η διψασμένη σκοτεινιά της νύχτας.

Τον πέταξαν παράμερα ζαλισμένο… κι απόμεινε με τη μούρη πάνω στο χώμα τρέμοντας, ακούγοντας τα κλάματα και τις φωνές της μάνας, καθώς τους πλήρωνε όλη νύχτα για τη ζωή του… Απόμεινε μ' εκείνο το ακαθόριστο, το σκοτεινό κι αδιευκρίνιστο _τι_ , να αναδεύεται τώρα πια σαν ξέρασμα στο στομάχι του, να μετατρέπεται σε σβώλο ζοφερό, σιγά-σιγά σε ψηλαφητή μάζα μεταξύ του χάους και του ερέβους· να νιώθει πως θα σχίσει αναπάντεχα την κοιλιά του, να γκρεμιστεί στη χαοτική άβυσσο που βρισκόταν από κάτω του… _ή μήπως ήταν μέσα του;_

Σαν φώτισε το πρωινό βρίσκονταν δυο οι νεκροί πάνω στην άμμο.

 _'Σκοτώστε με κι εμένανε…'_ ικέτεψε, μ' ένα κενό τόνο ελπίδας να χρωματίζει τη φωνή του.

Ο άντρας γέλασε σαρδόνια πάνω απ' τη σέλα του αλόγου, οι άλλοι ήδη φευγάτοι καλπάζοντας στην πεδιάδα.

 _'Πλήρωσε η μάνα σου για σένα.'_ Τίναξε τα ηνία να φύγει, μα πισωγύρισε για μια στιγμή. _'Αν θες τη γνώμη μου, παράχωσέ τους… πριν έρθουν τα τσακάλια…'_

Δεν θα τους έθαβε μέσα στη λάσπη και στο αίμα, ούτε στον τόπο που μαρτύρησαν. Το χώμα πάνω στο λόφο – το λόφο απ' όπου είδαν το νερό το περασμένο σούρουπο, το λόφο που στάθηκε γι' αυτούς στερνή ελπίδα – ήταν μαλακό… ούτε το ύψος κι η απόσταση απροσπέλαστα. Του πήρε ολόκληρη τη μέρα… κι έσκαψε χρησιμοποιώντας το παπούτσι και τα χέρια του … κι ήταν ρηχός ο λάκκος…

Στάθηκε εκεί μετά και έκλαψε. Για πρώτη του φορά, από την ώρα που η φυλή τους είχε διώξει, κατάλαβε δάκρυα να κυλούν στα μάγουλά του. Μέσα του ένιωσε το σκοτεινό σβώλο να διευρύνεται… να σφίγγει γύρω απ' το στομάχι… τα έντερά του… ν' αρχίζει να παίρνει μια φρικτή μορφή… και κάπου εκεί το βαθύ, σκοτεινό χάος να παραμονεύει… τότε έκλαψε κι άλλο… Έκλαψε όσο ο ήλιος κατέβαινε στη δύση του κι ο βραδινός άνεμος της ερήμου σηκωνόταν αναδεύοντας τη σκόνη, σαν να καλούσε το όνομά του από απόσταση … _Καρσέιμπ… Καρσέιμπ…_ _Καρσέιμπ…_ Κατόπιν γύρισε στην κατηφόρα σκουντουφλώντας στα τυφλά, μέχρι που χάθηκε κάπου μέσα στη σκοτεινιά του χερσότοπου, όπου κατάπινε τα πάντα.

.*.

 _'Πού βρίσκομαι;'_

Ο γέρος του άγγισε το μέτωπο με το τραχύ του χέρι. Υπήρχε ακόμη και σκιά… ξύλινη στέγη πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του… στρωσίδια μαλακά κάτω απ' το κορμί του…

 _'Ησύχασε, ποντίκι της ερήμου…'_

Βραχνή ακούστηκε η φωνή, σα να έκραζε κόρακας, ή ίσως ο γέρος είχε χρόνους να μιλήσει σ' άλλον. Ένα βρεγμένο κουρέλι του κύλησε απ' το μέτωπο δροσίζοντας τα μάγουλα, για να καταλήξει μέσα στην πήλινη κούπα με το νερό, την ακουμπισμένη παραδίπλα. Ο γέρος το έστυψε ελαφρά και του το έφερε ως τα χείλη… ' _Πιές!'..._ διέταξε, για να τον υπακούσει εκείνος άβουλα σαν αυτόματο.

 _'Η έρημος σε ξέβρασε… σε βρήκα μισοπεθαμένο πλάι στους αμμόλοφους. Ένα ποντίκι είσαι, ένας αρουραίος, που η έρημος έστειλε σ' εμένα… να έχω να φροντίζω κάποιον στα γεράματά μου…'_ είπε κουνώντας το ασπρομάλλικο κεφάλι.

Παρά τα λόγια αυτά, η φωνή του – καίτοι βραχνή σα ρέκασμα – δεν έκρυβε κακία. Μάλλον χαϊδευτικά τον αποκάλεσε έτσι. Έτσι και θα συνέχιζε να τον αποκαλεί τις μέρες όλες εκείνες που τον φρόντιζε. Τις μέρες που πάλευε η ζωή να τον κρατήσει κάτω απ' τον ίσκιο της ξύλινης καλύβας, τραβώντας τον απ' τις σκιές που έβγαιναν μέσα απ' την άβυσσο διεκδικώντας τον … _Ή μήπως η άβυσσος βρισκόταν ήδη μέσα του;_

Στην αρχή νόμισε πως για όλα αυτά που έβλεπε τις νύχτες, αιτία ήταν ο πυρετός κι οι φόβοι που σκότιζαν το νου του. Γρήγορα όμως κατάλαβε, πως όλα όσα συνέβαιναν δεν ήσαν παρά απεργάσματα αυτού του γέρου. Με πανουργία και ύφος δόλιο μουρμούριζε αυτός λέξεις αλλόκοτες, λέξεις παράξενες και ιδιότροπες μιας γλώσσας άγνωστης στον ίδιο. Συχνά εξαφανιζόταν πίσω απ' τον έξω τοίχο της καλύβας κρατώντας σαπισμένα σπλάχνα νεκρών ζώων, που νωρίτερα το κρέας τους είχε βράσει μεσ' στο τσουκάλι, για να προσφέρει τροφή και ενδυνάμωση στον ίδιο. Τότε το καταχθόνιο μουρμουρητό μετατρεπόταν σε κραυγές κι ουρλιάσματα, σκληριές και τσιρίσματα, που δεν ακούγονταν πάντοτε ανθρώπινα.

Καιρός δεν πέρασε πολύς παρά μονάχα λίγες μέρες, που ο αρουραίος της άμμου είχε αφήσει τη στρωμνή του – όντας πιο ζωντανός απ' ότι πεθαμένος – όταν κατάλαβε. Ο γέροντας σωτήρας του ήταν ένας νεκρομάντης. Για τούτο κι η μοναχική ζωή του λάβαινε χώρα μέσα στην έρημο, χαμένος, είτε διωγμένος απ' τους ανθρώπους. Και το αγόρι, αυτός ο αρουραίος που είχε προμηθεύσει η σκόνη της ερήμου, κατάλαβε ότι είχε ένα κοινό μ' αυτό το γέρο. Αποδιωγμένοι ήσαν κι οι δυο κι απόβλητοι, ορφανοί, μονάχοι, με το ίδιο, παράξενο και μαύρο _κάτι τι_ ν' αναδεύεται μέσ' στα κορμιά τους· ακόμα αδιευκρίνιστο για το αγόρι – μιας και τα σωθικά του δεν ήταν παρά καζάνι γεμάτο σκοτεινές, κοχλάζουσες ενορμήσεις – ο γέρος όμως γνώριζε τους τρόπους πώς να το λειτουργεί αυτό το _τι_ για τους σκοπούς του. Επηρεασμένος απ' το θάνατο που 'χε βιώσει και τον πόνο, από άτακτα, σκοτεινά συναισθήματα, ο αρουραίος της ερήμου παρακάλεσε σχεδόν γονατιστός το γέρο ευεργέτη, να τον διδάξει με τους τρόπους τους παλιούς, τους μυστικούς, που τόσο καλά ο ίδιος κάτεχε· να τον μορφώσει κι εκείνον, να μπορεί να κλητεύει τα πνεύματα τις νύχτες.

Με τα πολλά, ο γέρος δέχτηκε.

Οι μέρες μαθητείας άρχισαν, μέρες δύσκολες, απαιτητικές, με τον καυτό ήλιο πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του να τον παιδεύει κι αυτός χειρότερα απ' το γέρο. Με τις αισθήσεις του σε εγρήγορση, πάντα το νου του και στις σαύρες, για να ορμήσει μόλις εμφανίζονταν πιάνοντάς τες για τροφή. Σιγά-σιγά οι δυνάμεις του μεγάλωναν. Μπορούσε τώρα να καλεί τα πνεύματα των τσακαλιών προς βοήθειά του, να γίνεται πιο εύκολο το κυνήγι αυτό της σαύρας. Και, ω θαύμα, περηφάνια γέμιζε το στήθος του, καθώς κι αυτοπεποίθηση, ότι κανείς και τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να στραφεί ξανά κατά του. Τις νύχτες μονάχα, εκείνες τις νύχτες τις κρύες, τις παγερές, που ο ψυχρός άνεμος της ερήμου βούιζε στ' αυτιά του ανασηκώνοντας τη σκέπη της καλύβας, καταλάβαινε το ζοφερό εκείνο σβώλο να μεγαλώνει μέσα του· να καταλαμβάνει πια όλο το στήθος, την καρδιά και το λαιμό του· να επεκτείνεται ως το κεφάλι και το νου του· ν' αναδεύει ασύνειδα, σκοτεινά ένστικτα που η άβυσσος μέσα τους βασιλεύει. Τότε μια θλίψη υπέρτατη τον κατελάμβανε, μια απερίγραπτη, βαθύτατη οδύνη, χωρίς αρχή και τέλος. Κι η σκοτεινή μάζα ανάδευε όλο το είναι του, καθώς ο ίδιος αργοσάλευε μέσα στο χάος του κόσμου των πνευμάτων.

Μονάχα οι βδομάδες που χρειάστηκε να φροντίσει αυτός το γέροντα – όπως κι ο γέροντας είχε κάποτε φροντίσει αυτόν τον ίδιο – είχαν λιγάκι απαλύνει όλα αυτά τα ονείρατα των σκοτεινών πραγμάτων που τον καταναλώναν. Βογκούσε ο δάσκαλος δαγκώνοντας μ' απελπισία τα χείλη. Βογκούσε αδύναμος επάνω στη στρωμνή του, χτυπώντας μ' απόγνωση τον αέρα με σκελετώδη χέρια, διώχνοντας από πάνω του τα φάσματα που η αποτυχημένη επίκληση είχε σωρεύσει. Είναι επικίνδυνη ώρες-ώρες η μαγεία. Κι είναι φορές που, αν κανείς δεν το προσέξει, ένα λάθος κάλεσμα τον καταστρέφει. Ο γέρος ήταν όμως τυχερός που η έρημος είχε ξεβράσει αυτόν τον αρουραίο, γιατί χωρίς αυτόν δεν θα 'χε επιζήσει. Σα γιος τον περιποιήθηκε, σα γιος του χάρηκε, όταν ο μέντοράς του κατάφερε με τα πολλά να αναλάβει. Μετά απ' τις τόσες πικρίες που γεύτηκε, τώρα η καρδιά του συνερχόταν απ' ανακούφιση και μετριασμό της λύπης. Δεν του έμενε στον κόσμο άλλος κανείς παρά μονάχα αυτός ο γέρος. Πολλά είχε ο δάσκαλος ακόμα να διδάξει, ώσπου ο αρουραίος της ερήμου να γενεί κι ο ίδιος τρανός νεκρομάντης. Πολλά να μοιραστεί μαζί του και θα τα μοιραζόταν, γιατί τους μήνες που κύλησαν η ζωή του γέροντα φαινόταν ν' αναλαμβάνει κι ο μαθητής να βρίσκει τον προορισμό του.

Ώσπου οι άντρες ξανάρθαν.

Ο ίδιος έλειπε τη στιγμή εκείνη απ' την καλύβα. Είχε εξαφανιστεί κάπου ανάμεσα στη στέπα και την άμμο της ερήμου ψάχνοντας για νερό και για τροφή. Και όταν γύρισε πίσω, δεν θα μπορούσε να ορκιστεί ότι ήσαν _εκείνοι_ , οι ίδιοι άντρες πάνω στ' άλογα, εκείνοι που είχαν σκοτώσει τους γονείς του. Τα σημάδια που όμως άφησαν πάνω στην άμμο μιλούσαν μοναχά τους. Πέταλα των αλόγων είχαν ευδιάκριτα αποτυπωθεί στο χώμα. Κι ο γέροντας ήταν νεκρός… πεταμένο το κορμί του επάνω στο κατώφλι… μισό μέσα στη σκιά, μισό στον ανελέητο ήλιο… τα πάντα βάφονταν με αίμα που είχε πήξει… και είχαν μαζευτεί απ' το πουθενά οι μύγες… Πώς ήταν δυνατόν ένα κορμί γεροντικό, τόσο αδύναμο, να 'κρυβε μέσα του όλο αυτό το αίμα;

Η οργή τον πλημμύρισε. Γέμισε την ψυχή, την καρδιά, το κορμί του… κι ύστερα ζητώντας διέξοδο ξεχείλισε προς τα έξω… Λόγια τρελά ακουστήκανε τότε απ' τα χείλη του… σκοτεινές επικλήσεις πνευμάτων, που για ώρες τα έκραζε να σταθούν αρωγοί του… Ώρες νεκρές, σκοτεινές, που έκρυψε μέσα της η ασέληνη νύχτα. Σπάρασσε και τεντωνόταν πάνω στην άμμο, σα να ξετυλιγόταν μ' ορμή μια αμέρωτη σκέψη πίσω απ' το μέτωπο. Μανιασμένα ζητούσε εκδίκηση κι ήταν η επίκληση τέτοια, που σε βοήθεια καλούσε τα φρικτότερα φάσματα, για να βγουν μέσα απ' τα μαύρα, δαιμόνια σκοτάδια. Κι όταν η μάζωξη εκείνη επιτεύχθηκε, για βοήθεια εκλιπαρούσε και μέσα στην τρέλα του επέτρεψε στα πνεύματα εκείνα να μπουν στο κορμί του, χρησιμοποιώντας το είναι του για δοχείο. Στη λύσσα του επάνω δεν νοιάστηκε πως τα πνεύματα που επικαλείτο ήσαν σκοτεινά, καταχθόνια, δυνατότερα απ' όσο περίμενε και μπορούσε να ελέγξει. Η ακόλαστη ένωση μέσα του της φωτιάς με σκιά είχε οδηγήσει μ' αυξανόμενη ένταση σε παραλήρημα, καθώς και μια έκρηξη λάβας και σκότους. Σαν το φίδι συστράφηκε μ' αγωνία και χτυπήθηκε πάνω στην άμμο· κι είχε ουρλιάξει καθώς τον μετέτρεπαν μεταλλάσσοντας το ανθρώπινο κορμί του σ' εκείνο ενός ίσκιου.

 _'Ποιος είσαι συ;'_ Μάτια διάπλατα ανοικτά από τρόμο κι ο καβαλάρης προσπάθησε να τραβήξει τα ινία του αλόγου… να καλπάσει… να φύγει όσο μπορούσε μακρύτερα.

Ήταν ψηλό, κοκαλιάρικο το πλάσμα που η ερημία της νύχτας κι η σκοτεινιά της ερήμου είχαν ξεβράσει· το πρόσωπό του, σα νεκρική μάσκα λευκό, τα μάτια αιμάτινα, να τον κοιτάζουν γεμάτα κακία, μοχθηρία και μίσος. Ποια κόλαση είχε ανοίξει τα βδελυρά της σαγόνια φτύνοντας έξω το έκτρωμα ετούτο; Ποιοι δαίμονες είχαν οδηγήσει μέχρι εδώ τα φθονερά βήματά του; Σαν φλόγινο πλαίσιο γύρω του ο αέρας ανέμιζε μαλλιά μακριά στης πορφύρας το χρώμα· κι όταν μίλησε, δόντια εξείχαν αιχμηρά, σουβλερά ανάμεσα σε φτενά, ολοκόκκινα χείλη.

 _'Είμαι αυτός που εσύ ο ίδιος έφτιαξες… είμαι ο Ντέρζα!'_

Μια κίνηση απότομη και το χέρι του εξακόντισε ανήμερη φωτιά. Λαχταρισμένο απ' τον τρόμο το άλογο πέταξε πάνω στη γη τον καβαλάρη κι εξαφανίσθηκε μεσ' στα σκοτάδια της στέπας. Με μυαλό τρελαμένο από φρίκη ο άνθρωπος είδε το κορμί του το ίδιο να το κατατρώει ανίερη φλόγα… Σα λουρίδες το δέρμα καμένο να κρεμιέται από πάνω του… Είδε τις ίδιες του τις σάρκες να λιώνουν, να ρέουν… να γυμνώνουν τα κόκαλα, να σκορπίζονται στο χώμα της στέπας…

Το χαμό του ενός ένας-ένας και όλοι οι άλλοι ακολούθησαν. Ώσπου πάνω στο άγονο έδαφος δεν απέμειναν παρά σκόρπια οστά και καμένα κουρέλια.

.*.*.

Μ' αγωνία κροτάλιζε το ψαλιδωτό ράμφος κι η διαπεραστική τσιρίδα που άφησε αντηχούσε για ώρα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου μέσα κουφαίνοντας τους σιδερόφρακτους φρουρούς του βασιλιά, προκαλώντας τους αισθήματα ναυτίας και ζάλης. Πάνω στο πέτρινο δάπεδο συστρεφόταν ασταμάτητα το κατάμαυρο πλάσμα, σκούρες στάλες απ' το αίμα του να λερώνουν τόπους-τόπους την κρύα επιφάνεια. Τα στρεβλά χέρια και πόδια του δίναν' εντύπωση δύσμορφου ανθρώπου· κάποιου που οι μοίρες χτυπήσαν σκληρά την ώρα της σύλληψης κακοφορμίζοντας τις απολήξεις των μελών του, δυσγενεσία τρισκατάρατη είτε από μαύρη τύχη, είτε από ανίερες ανομίες των γονιών του. Παρά το σκληρό καύκαλο που κάλυπτε τ' αδύναμα, κρεάτινα μέρη του κορμιού του – αδύνατο να τα πληγώσει φωτιά ή μαστίγιο – το πλάσμα φάνταζε ευάλωτο, καθώς χτυπιόταν βασανισμένο απ' τις μαύρες κατάρες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που το τυράνναγε επιθυμώντας να τιθασεύσει τη θέλησή του.

 _'Υποτάξου!'_

Οι ώμοι του πλάσματος τινάζονταν, η μαύρη καμπούρα ανασάλευε, λες κι από μέσα της θα ξεπηδούσε όπου να 'ναι επιγέννημα νέο, φαρμακερό απότοκο του αβάσταγου αυτού πόνου, προϊόν του μίσους και της κακίας που φούντωνε στο κέντρο της ύπαρξής του για τη γενιά των ανθρώπων.

Ο σύντροφός της – γιατί θηλυκό ήταν το πλάσμα – σκλήριζε με οργή και μάνητα, η μακριά, αγκαθωτή του γλώσσα κρεμόταν έξω απ' το άνοιγμα του ράμφους. Κατάρες ξεφεύγαν απ' το λαρύγγι του σε γλώσσα άγνωστη, γλώσσα παράξενα σκληρή κι ακατανόητη για όλους τους παρευρισκομένους. Μ' ένα χαμόγελο κακόβουλο στα χείλη ο Γκαλμπατόριξ επέτεινε τον πόνο του ενός άθλιου πλάσματος, αυτού που βασάνιζε. Η παρατήρησή του ταυτόχρονα επεκτεινόταν στο άλλο, δέσμιο κι αυτό της μαγείας του. Τα αληθινά τους ονόματα δεν θα αργούσαν να γίνουνε κτήμα του και μέσα απ' αυτά η ζωή τους ολάκερη.

 _'Υποταχθείτε και οι δύο στη θέλησή μου, όπως οι πρόγονοί σας, πριν από σας, είχαν κάνει. Όλοι τους υποτάχθηκαν, πριν διασχίσουν τα άγρια βουνά και τις έρημες πεδιάδες τούτης της χώρας, ανακαλύπτοντας για μένα εκείνους από τους δράκους που είχαν ξεφύγει την πτώση του γένους τους. Τους εξασφάλιζα ασυλία επιτρέποντας ατιμώρητα να γεύονται την αγαπημένη τροφή τους. Εξουσία τους χάριζα τόση, όση όλοι οι άλλοι ζηλεύανε τρέμοντας μπροστά στα γόνατά τους. Τέτοια ήταν από μένα η πληρωμή τους, τέτοια θα είναι κι η πληρωμή η δική σας.'_

Λίγες ώρες αργότερα και οι δυο γονατίζαν μπροστά του. Μπρος στα πόδια ενός βασιλιά όπου γνώριζε πια τα αληθινά ονόματά τους. Και υπόσχεση έδιναν αίματος, πως θα υπηρετήσουν πιστά τους σκοπούς του.

 _'Πες μας, πού έχεις τ' αυγά μας;'_ Μ' απελπισμένη μανία το θηλυκό είχε σφυρίξει κροταλίζοντας θυμωμένο το ράμφος. Είχε σφετεριστεί και τους δύο καρπούς απ' τη γέννα της, τούτος ο μαύρος ο βασιλιάς. Καταχρηστικά είχε δεσμεύσει τ' αυγά της για δικά του αναθρέμματα.

 _'Θα σας δοθούν, αλλά αργότερα! Θα εκκολαφθούν αυτά πρώτα κι αφού δηλώσουν πίστη σ' εμένα, τότε θα είναι και πάλι δικά σας. Τώρα εσάς τους δυο στέλνω σε κατοικία περίτρανη· στο απάτητο βουνό του Χελγκράιντ. Τις σπηλιές του ορίζω παλάτι σας, να είναι ταυτόχρονα εκεί κι η φυλακή σας, μέχρι ξανά να ζητηθεί η υπηρεσία σας.'_

Κουκουλωμένοι με μαύρους μανδύες και με σκυμμένα κεφάλια οι δύο εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του θρόνου, μαρτυρίου αίθουσα για κείνους. Το ψηλότερο πλάσμα βοηθός του θηλυκού του, του κοντύτερου, επιχείρησε στο μυαλό της συντρόφου να σταλάξει τις παρήγορες σκέψεις από πλήθος ανθρώπων θηράματα. Μ' ένα βίαιο τίναγμα κι ένα άγριο κροτάλισμα εκείνη είχε κάνει σαφές, πως για τίποτε άλλο δε νοιάζεται, μοναχά για την τύχη των μικρών χρυσαλλίδων, που επρόκειτο να έρθουν στον κόσμο μακριά απ' τους γονείς τους. Ο βασιλιάς θα είχε πάντα από 'κείνη αυτό που ήθελε. Αλλά όχι όπως το 'θελε, πάντα…

.*.*.*.

Το πλάσμα έστρεψε ψηλά το κεφάλι κοιτάζοντας με τα χωρίς κόρη και ίριδα μάτια του το γιομάτο φεγγάρι. Είκοσι κύκλους του ήλιου είχε ταξιδέψει τη γη ετούτη σπαράσσοντας ανθρώπινες σάρκες. Για ολάκερους είκοσι χρόνους, αυτή κι ο σύντροφός της μαζί, ξεσπούσαν τη βία που ξεχείλιζε μέσα τους πάνω σ' ανθρώπινα κορμιά, αφού πρώτα τα ζάλιζαν με την εναγή τους ανάσα. Είχαν να θυμούνται στημένα καρτέρια σε δημοσιές απόμερες· παραφύλαγμα σε παγωμένα χωράφια, όπου όλο και κάποιος χωριάτης ξεστράτιζε· έρημες όχθες λιμνών, που ο διαβάτης νερό θ' αναζήταγε. Όλα αυτά κι άλλα τόσα είχαν υπάρξει λημέρια τους. Η παγίδα τους πάντα στημένη, πάντα η τροφή η ζουμερή μέσα θα έπεφτε.

Το πλάσμα σύριξε δυνατά. Δεν είχε τίποτα να φοβάται στις ερημιές των ανθρώπων, ούτε και στη χωρίς όρια παντοδυναμία του μέσα. Ο σκούρος κύκλος του τρισκατάρατου νερού της λίμνης Λεόνα ήταν πολύ μακριά του κι ο μαύρος, τεράστιος όγκος του Χελγκράιντ προστατευτικά υψωνόταν ακριβώς από πάνω του.

Ούρλιαξε ακόμη μια φορά στο φεγγάρι. Η ώρα να ξαναγεννηθεί είχε φτάσει.

Η καμπούρα της πλάτης του πρώτα ανασείστηκε… κι έπειτα τρέμισε, λες και μια δύσμορφη κοιλιά αναπαλλόταν από τερατώδεις ωδίνες… Τεντώθηκε… σείστηκε μια τελευταία φορά… για να σχιστεί μετά στα δύο… Ένας μαύρος όγκος ξεπετάχτηκε μαζί με σκουροπράσινο αίμα… και σαν μιας γιγάντιας νυχτερίδας φτερά ξεδιπλώθηκαν μέσα απ' αυτή την πληγή. Το πλάσμα ανυψώθηκε λίγο, για να είναι πιο κοντά στο φεγγάρι… και μ' ένα τριγμό και τελευταίο σπασμό, το μαύρο του σκέλεθρο έσπασε… για να πέσει στη γη σε κομμάτια. Ένα μαύρο κορμί, που 'μοιαζε με γιγάντιου, λιμασμένου απ' την πείνα άτριχου σκύλου, εμφανίστηκε μέσα στη νύχτα. Ο σύντροφός της από κάτω της κραύγασε, ζητώντας το πλάσμα κοντά του, σαν θ' αρχίσει κι αυτουνού η μεταλλαγή, να την έχει κοντά βοηθό του. Και το πλάσμα κατέβηκε…

Ώρες μετά την εφιαλτική αναγέννηση και τα δύο μαζί εγκαταλείπαν το χώμα. Σα στριμμένα κορδόνια οι μύες τεντώθηκαν… δυνατά πίσω πόδια κλωτσήσαν τη γη και φτερά δερματένια ανοιγόκλεισαν.

Σαν τέρατα απ' τα σκοτάδια βγαλμένα, σαν εφιάλτες που στοιχειώναν των ανθρώπων τον ύπνο, ξεχυθήκαν τα δυο τους στον κάμπο αναζητώντας τροφή τρυφερή… ζουμερή… αγαπημένη…

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Κεφάλαιο δυσάρεστο… σκοτεινό… με ήρωες δύσκολους, που συνήθως δεν χαλά γι' αυτούς μελάνι κάποιος σε μια επική ιστορία. Ένιωθα όμως πως όφειλα να βγάλω λίγα λόγια για το παρελθόν κι αυτών στη φόρα. Τι πιο κατάλληλο σημείο της ιστορίας απ' το κεφάλαιο νούμερο 13;

Δεν πρόκειται για τους δύο Ρά'ζακ του βιβλίου του Έραγκον, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα για τα δύο Λεδρμπλάκα, που ήσαν γονείς τους.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	14. Έρωτας κάτω από τ' άστρα

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken** **-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 14** **ο**

 **Έρωτας κάτω από τ' άστρα**

Σα διαμαντένια έλαμπαν τ' άστρα τη νύχτα ετούτη. Σαν τα πολύτιμα δάκρυα μιας μοναχικής θεάς, που αφού πρώτα χύθηκαν ποτάμι από τα μάτια της, για να θρηνήσουν όλες τις μεγάλες απώλειες αυτού του κόσμου, είχανε έπειτα σκορπιστεί ένα γύρω στο σκοτεινό στερέωμα μένοντας πάντοτε εκεί, για να θυμίζουν στους ανθρώπους, ότι ποτέ δεν είναι μόνοι στις μεγάλες θλίψεις. Για να θυμίζουν σε όλους όσους βίαια χωρίστηκαν, ότι κάπου, κάποτε θα ξανασυναντηθούν, σ' αυτό τον κόσμο ή τον άλλο.

Σήμερα τα αιώνια, απαστράπτοντα αστέρια στο άπειρο διάστημα έμοιαζαν να έχουν μια καινούρια όψη. Η κεφαλή του Δράκου, που η ουρά του ξεκινούσε από το μακρινό βορρά, έφτανε ως πάνω απ' τις κορφές της Ραχοκοκαλιάς. Κι εκεί έμοιαζε να ενώνεται με το στέμμα της Παρθένου, που τ' αστραφτερά της πόδια εκτείνονταν πέρα απ' τα λαμπερά νερά της λίμνης Λεόνα, τείνοντας προς το νότο. Κι εκείνος καθισμένος στο λουλουδόκηπο περίμενε…

Μέσα στο νου του πρόβαλε η εικόνα της σαν άνοιξη περίλαμπρη κι ευωδιαστή, σαν πνοή θερμή χαμογελαστής ελπίδας, που διάβαινε αργά κι ερχόταν, για να ξυπνήσει τη ζωή του από τη νάρκη των ατελείωτων χειμώνων. Η περηφάνια της ψυχής του είχε σκύψει κι απλωθεί μπροστά στα ρόδα του κόρφου της και τους ντροπαλούς μενεξέδες της ποδιάς της. Είχε λιώσει και ανοίξει κι έτρεμε κάτω απ' το απέραντο φιλί της η καρδιά του, σαν ένας πόθος νοσταλγικός που λύγιζε τη δύναμή του και τη λαχτάρα του να σκορπίσει εκδίκηση και θάνατο. Έτρεμαν τα γόνατά του καθώς τα χείλη ψιθύριζαν το όνομά της· κι από μέσα του χυνότανε κελαριστό ρυάκι η αγάπη για ν' απλωθεί πάνω στη γη, ποτάμι να γίνει ορμητικό, που τον παρέσερνε κι αυτόν μαζί του. Η νύχτα διάβαινε τις ώρες της κι εκείνος την περίμενε…

Ολάκερη η ζωή του είχε αλλάξει. Ακόμα κι αν ο ήλιος κομματιαζόταν, ακόμα κι αν τ' αστέρια έπεφταν μέσα στα γαλανά νερά της μακρινής, παιδικής του θάλασσας κι οι χιονισμένες κορυφές των βουνών εσείοντο να σωριαστούν στη γη, ακόμα κι αν ο ουρανός επρόκειτο να εκραγεί σε χίλια κομμάτια και οι θάλασσες κι οι ποταμοί ανακάτευαν τα νερά τους, ακόμα και τότε θα την περίμενε. Ένιωθε πως τα μάτια του έσκυβαν ξανά πάνω απ' το πρόσωπό της το πανέμορφο, τα χέρια του έμπλεκαν στα μακριά, λυτά μαλλιά της και τα χείλη του ρουφούσαν άπληστα το νέκταρ των χειλιών της. Κι εκείνη, πάντοτε χλωμή, πάντα στα χέρια του αφημένη, με τα βλέφαρα κλειστά και τα στήθη να ταράσσονται απ' τους λυγμούς και τη λαχτάρα, ψέλλιζε τ' όνομά του. Εκείνος σπάρασσε μετά αιχμαλωτισμένος στην αγκάλη της· ζητώντας οίκτο μέσα στο κύμα που τον παρέσερνε για να τον πνίξει, με τον ιδρώτα του να σταλάζει στο λαιμό της, με το βελούδινο άγγιγμά της να τον σκεπάζει, με το χάδι της να δίνει στην πλάτη του φτερά, μαζί για να πετάξουν. Απόψε την περίμενε…

Καθισμένος στο πεζούλι της στέρνας, κρυμμένος ανάμεσα στους θάμνους της μυρτιάς και τους δαφνοκέρασους, με τα μάτια πότε στραμμένα ψηλά στα ουράνια, πότε στο μονοπάτι που ερχόταν απ' τη μαγεμένη ''φυλακή'' της, την περίμενε. Την περίμενε με ανάστατη την καρδιά του και το νου, με την υπέρμετρη λαχτάρα να γινόταν να ξαπλωθούν παραδίπλα και οι δυο αμίλητοι, ευτυχισμένοι. Να γινόταν να κολλήσει τα χείλη του με τα δικά της και να είναι αιώνιο το φιλί που θα της έδινε πάνω στο χώμα. Οι μέρες και οι νύχτες να περνούν αναλλοίωτες από πάνω τους, τα πέταλα απ' τα ρόδα να μαδούν, να πέφτουνε τα φύλλα στα δυο κορμιά τους, γλυκά να τα σκεπάζουν και να' ναι και το φιλί ασάλευτο, μεγάλο σαν την αιωνιότητα και σαν τη νύχτα. Κι όταν ξυπνήσουν με το πρώτο φως, να σκορπιστεί το τραγούδι της αγάπης του πάνω στα βλέφαρά της και στ' ανοιχτά της χείλη. Ακόμα την περίμενε…

Κι εκείνη ερχόταν…

Στητή, ανάλαφρη κι ωραία, η κορμοστασιά της φάνηκε τέλος ανάμεσα από τα φυλλώματα και τα λουλούδια. Βεργολυγερή, κυπαρισσένια τον πλησίαζε – αχ, να γινόταν να σταμάταγε η ροή του χρόνου κι εκείνη συνεχώς να ερχόταν, για να χωθεί μεσ' στ' απλωμένα του τα χέρια σαν πουλάκι φοβισμένο που αναζητάει τη φωλιά του…

Κι όταν τέλος έφτασε κι εστάθη τρεμουλιαστή εμπρός του, ήσαν χλωμά τα μάγουλά της, τα μάτια της κοκκινισμένα από το κλάμα. Δίχως μιλιά την έκλεισε στα μπράτσα του τραβώντας τη προς το καλύβι. Την τράβηξε μακριά απ' όλες τις αισθήσεις του σώματος και τα τετριμμένα του νου, εκεί όπου θα πέταγε η καρδιά του συνειδητά στην αγκαλιά της, σαν ένα πουλί φτιαγμένο από αστραφτερό φως. Εκεί όπου έμελλε και οι δύο να μεθύσουν απ' το ατέλειωτο χαμόγελο που σκόρπαγε απλόχερα ολόλαμπρη βασίλισσα του ουρανού η σελήνη πάνω στα παιχνιδίσματα των σκιών της γης. Εκεί όπου η μόνη λέξη που είχε σημασία ήταν το όνομα του ενός όπου ψιθύριζε απαλά ο άλλος κάτω από το σεληνόφως που έλουζε τα κορμιά τους με ασημένιο φως. Εκεί όπου μετά θα φόρτωνε φιλιά τα βλέφαρά της και η καταιγίδα των επιθυμιών του θα ξεχυνόταν πάνω στην έρημο, τη διψασμένη, την πλατειά κι ατέλειωτη, που ήταν το κορμί της. Μετά θα έγερναν για λίγο ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο, αναζητώντας μάταια το αίνιγμα της ευτυχίας και το μυστήριο της γαλήνης. Δίχως να μιλούν ή να γελούν περιμένοντας μαζί το τέλος. Κάτι που πάντα ερχόταν με το τραγούδι του αηδονιού, αφού σήμαινε πως σίμωσε κιόλας η ώρα να χωριστούν, γιατί το πρώτο φως της μέρας έφτανε γοργά και τ' άστρα ήδη ψυχομαχούσαν επάνω στο στερέωμα. Πόσο άδικο αλήθεια ήταν, να τελειώνει τόσο σύντομα γι' αυτούς η νύχτα... Πόσο άδικο να περνά η ζωή και να διαβαίνει βιαστική πάνω απ' τις γκρίζες πέτρες αψηφώντας τον έρωτά τους…

.*.

'Τόρνακ!'

Το αγόρι ανασήκωσε το πανωκόρμι του προσεκτικά πρώτα στα χέρια, κατόπιν λύγισε τα γόνατα ένα-ένα, για να στερεωθεί στα τέσσερα. Μετά γονάτισε πάνω στο στρώμα και στράφηκε κατά την πόρτα περιμένοντας. Εδώ και μέρες είχε διαπιστώσει ότι έτσι ήταν πιο εύκολο να σηκωθεί απ' το κρεβάτι, παρά να δοκιμάσει να γυρίσει στο ένα πλευρό του. Η πλάτη του, παρά τα όσα γιατροσόφια και καταπλάσματα είχε αποθέσει πάνω της ο θεραπευτής του κάστρου, ακόμη τον πονούσε· κι έρχονταν ώρες, που ο πόνος του αυτός γινότανε αφόρητος. Τότε το αγόρι έσφιγγε τις μικροσκοπικές γροθιές του δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη με όση δύναμη είχε, κάνοντάς τα μερικές φορές ως και να ματώσουν. Ποτέ όμως δε φώναζε. Ούτε κι έκλαιγε. Οι μέρες που είχαν ακολουθήσει εκείνες τις πρώτες, είχαν στερέψει το δάκρυ του πόνου από τα μάτια του· και ο πρωταρχικός του φόβος έδειχνε να έχει δώσει τη θέση του σε βαθύ στοχασμό και αμφισβήτηση. Η όλη επίπονη διαδικασία τον είχε αδυνατίσει και πάλι. Η προηγούμενη ζωηράδα του είχε χαθεί και η συνήθης ανορεξία επιστρέψει. Τα γκρίζα μάτια του τώρα φάνταζαν αλλόκοτα· βαθουλωμένα μέσα σε βλέφαρα που χρωμάτιζαν σκούρα ημισφαίρια κάτωθέ τους και τα χλωμά του μάγουλα είχαν στερηθεί το ζωηρό, πρότερα ρόδινο χρώμα. Και προτιμούσε να μένει μονάχος.

Οι δυο νταντάδες, αφού πρωτύτερα είχαν προσπαθήσει και αποτύχει να τις συμπεριλάβει και πάλι το παιδί στη νέα καθημερινότητά του, είχαν κάνει αντικάμαρα το πλαϊνό δωμάτιο. Κι εκεί ανάμεναν όσο να φτάσουν οι λίγες ώρες που όφειλαν να είναι παρούσες για την περιποίησή του· το πλύσιμο, την παροχή τροφής, τις αλλαγές των επιδέσμων, που επιδέξια ο θεραπευτής ξετύλιγε πρωί και βράδυ. Οι γυναίκες είχαν κι οι δύο αποδεχτεί αυτήν την καθημερινή ρουτίνα. Για λίγη ώρα εμφανίζονταν μαζί στο παιδικό δωμάτιο, τελείωναν γοργά όλα όσα λογίζονταν γι' αυτές καθήκον και πάλι αποσύρονταν στην αντικάμαρα. Τις πρώτες μέρες, τις πιο δύσκολες, η κυρά πάντα βρισκότανε στο σπίτι· στιγμή δεν άφηνε το λατρεμένο της αγόρι μόνο. Αλλά σαν ο καιρός κυλούσε και κίνδυνος για τη ζωή του άλλος δεν υπήρχε, ενίοτε έλειπε κι αυτή, χαμένη είτε στον κήπο, είτε ακόμα και φευγάτη για σύντομα ταξίδια. Πάντα όμως επέστρεφε, άλλες φορές σε λίγες και άλλοτε σε περισσότερες μέρες. Ο αφέντης, μετά από τη νύχτα εκείνη, είχε απρόσμενα εξαφανιστεί.

Το αγόρι καλοδεχότανε πάντοτε την κυρά. Ακόμα κι όταν έμενε για ώρες σιωπηλό στην παρουσία της, έδειχνε δεκτικό με την εμφάνισή της. Όσο εκείνη βρισκότανε στο κάστρο, περνούσε ολόκληρη σχεδόν τη μέρα της πλάι στο κρεβάτι του – ο θεραπευτής δεν είχε ακόμα επιτρέψει σηκώματα και τριγυρίσματα, αλλά και το αγόρι δεν είχε ως τώρα εκδηλώσει παρόμοια προθυμία – αφήνοντάς τον μοναχά τις ώρες που κοιμόταν. Του μίλαγε, του διάβαζε από παλιά βιβλία ιστορίες, ακόμα και του τραγουδούσε κι η παρουσία της έμοιαζε να τον ημερεύει· όχι ότι τις ώρες που περνούσε μόνος του ζητούσε το οτιδήποτε ή απαιτούσε.

Το άλλο πρόσωπο που το αγόρι ενίοτε αποζητούσε, ήταν ο σπαθοφόρος, ο επιφορτισμένος με την διαρκή φύλαξη και προστασία του. Τι να την κάνει, θα έλεγε κανείς, την προστασία από ανυπόστατους κι αόρατους εχθρούς, όταν ο ίδιος ο αφέντης… Πάντως ο Τόρνακ συνέχιζε να στέκει, ως όφειλε, έξω απ' την πόρτα της παιδικής του κάμαρας, πάντα παρών, πάντοτε αμύντορας και πρόμαχος αυτού του παιδιού, όπως του είχε ταχθεί, αλλά κι η ίδια η καρδιά του απαιτούσε.

'Τόρνακ! Στέκεις εκεί έξω;'

Η ερώτηση ήταν περιττή. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση πρωινή ώρα ο Τόρνακ να λείπει απ' την υπηρεσία του. Τις μόνες ώρες όπου ένας άλλος φρουρός τον αντικαθιστούσε, ήταν εκείνες που κατέβαινε στις κουζίνες για φαγητό, ή τη νύχτα, που θα έγερνε να κοιμηθεί· κι αυτό σε πλαϊνή κάμαρα, σε ετοιμότητα πάντα. Ο νέος άντρας μπήκε στο δωμάτιο, προκαλώντας την προσοχή της μιας νταντάς, που ήρθε κι έκατσε κοντύτερα να βλέπει και ν' ακούει.

'Αφεντόπουλό μου, τι ορίζεις;'

Κάποιες φορές που το αγόρι έμενε μόνο αποζητούσε το σπαθοφόρο, τις ιστορίες και περιπέτειες που αυτός του διηγείτο. Ιστορίες από μάχες τόσο παλιές και ξεχασμένες, που ο θρύλος πια τις είχε πάρει μετατρέποντάς τες σε παραμύθι.

'Είναι η μητέρα μου στο κάστρο;'

Από τις πρώτες μέρες της πληγής του, η κυρά είχε επιτέλους αποκαλύψει στο αγόρι το μυστικό που επτασφράγιστο ως τότε φυλαγόταν, το ποιοι είναι οι γονείς του. Έτσι τώρα αυτό γνώριζε. Στην αρχή ο πόνος, ο φόβος και τα κλάματά του, δεν είχαν αφήσει το παιδικό μυαλό του να επεξεργαστεί την πληροφορία, που τόσο απρόσμενα είχε αποκαλυφθεί μπροστά του. Η όμορφη κυρία όμως, είχε φροντίσει να επαναλάβει τα λεγόμενά της μέρες μετά, πάλι και πάλι, μέχρι να τα χωνέψει. Το αγόρι είχε μείνει εκστατικό ν' ακούει. Η ιδέα ότι αυτή η όμορφη γυναίκα ήταν μητέρα του τον είχε συνεπάρει και στάλαζε βάλσαμο στην πληγωμένη του ψυχή. Εν αντιθέσει, η γνώση πως ο ίδιος ήταν ο γιος του άρχοντα, του τρομερού αυτού αφέντη με το δράκο, που για τόσο πολύ καιρό τον είχε κρατήσει σε απόσταση, που τη στιγμή που αποφάσιζε να τον πλησιάσει του είχε δειχτεί αρχικά καλός, για να του επιτεθεί μετά, τον μπέρδευε. Ο άρχοντας ο ίδιος τον είχε καλέσει μπρος του· τον είχε βάλει να κάτσει στο γόνατό του· είχε ανακουφίσει τη δυσκολία της ανάσας και την μύτη που έτρεχε· ακόμα είχε τοποθετήσει το παιδικό χεράκι επάνω στη λαβή του όμορφου σπαθιού, αλλά αμέσως μετά είχε δοκιμάσει να τον κόψει σε δυο κομμάτια. Το αγόρι δε γνώριζε ακόμα τίποτε για τη φήμη του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Το όνομα Μόρζαν του ήταν αδιάφορο, το ίδιο και τα πεπραγμένα εκείνου. Αυτό που τον προβλημάτιζε ωστόσο, ήταν το τι λάθος είχε κάνει ο ίδιος. Ποια κακιά του πράξη, ή αταξία τον είχε εκθέσει στα μάτια ενός τόσου μεγάλου άρχοντα, στα μάτια του ίδιου του τού πατέρα, που να αξίζει να πληρώσει την ανομία αυτή με τη ζωή του.

Αυτές τις σκέψεις το αγόρι δεν τις είχε εμπιστευθεί ακόμα σε κανένα. Τις κλωθογύριζε μέσα στο νου του κατά τις ώρες που έμενε μονάχο, ή τις ώρες εκείνες τις νύχτας, που ενώ θα έπρεπε να κοιμάται, ξαγρυπνούσε και στοχαζόταν. Να ήταν άραγε το ανέμελο παιχνίδι πάνω στο πατρικό γόνατο; Μην ήταν τάχατες το γέλιο του; Ίσως ο άρχοντας προσβλήθηκε από την τόση οικειότητα, αλλά και πάλι… Αυτά όλα ταλανίζανε το παιδικό μυαλό και αν και η διαρκής παρουσία της όμορφης κυρίας, της μητέρας του, τον ανακούφιζε μια στάλα από τον διαρκή πόνο και το τέντωμα των νεύρων της πλάτης, τα έργα του άρχοντα και πιθανό, δικό του φταίξιμο τον καταθλίβανε. Ο φόβος και η ντροπή για ότι ίσως είχε κάνει λάθος, σκεπάζανε την αθώα ψυχή του· τη θωρακίζανε, όπως το μέταλλο που καλύπτει το σώμα του πολεμιστή απ' τους εχθρούς του· κρύβονταν μέσα της φυλακίζοντας απ' έξω τη χαρά, την ξεγνοιασιά και την ως τότε ανεμελιά του. Το αγόρι ήτανε μικρό. Δεν γνώριζε, ότι υπάρχουνε κάποιες φορές, που ο φόβος ενίοτε γίνεται ντροπή και φταίξιμο. Και η ντροπή αυτή καταλαμβάνει την καρδιά του θύματος κάνοντάς το να θεωρεί τον εαυτό του το ίδιο ένοχο, όσο κι ο φταίχτης.

'Η αρχόντισσα μητέρα σου αναχώρησε πρωί-πρωί, αφεντόπουλό μου.' Ο Τόρνακ στάθηκε μπροστά του χαμογελαστός κρατώντας, όπως πάντοτε συνήθιζε, με το ένα χέρι τη λαβή από το σπαθί του. 'Σε είδε και σε φίλησε όσο κοιμόσουν και είπε να σου μηνύσουμε, πως δεν θα αργήσει να ξανάρθει.'

Γι' αυτό το τελευταίο το αγόρι δεν ήτανε και τόσο σίγουρο. Αν η μητέρα του είχε αφήσει κάποιο μήνυμα, οι δυο νταντάδες θα του το είχαν σίγουρα περάσει το πρωί που είχε ξυπνήσει. Ο Τόρνακ όμως ήτανε καλός. Ήθελε πάντοτε να του μιλεί για πράγματα χαρούμενα, να τον βλέπει κι αυτόν να χαίρεται. Το αγόρι ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους και μόρφασε καθώς η απλή αυτή κίνηση προκάλεσε ένα κύμα πόνου ανείπωτου, που τον έκανε να καθίσει πάνω στις φτέρνες με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι κρύβοντας το πρόσωπό του.

'Είμαστε μόνοι Τόρνακ;' ρώτησε πάλι σε λιγάκι, μόλις η αγωνία είχε περάσει.

'Όχι και μόνοι, αφεντόπουλο. Τόσοι και τόσοι ζούνε μέσα στο κάστρο, η χάρη σου' απάντησε ο Τόρνακ εγκάρδια γελώντας. Ο σπαθοφόρος γνώριζε τι εννοούσε το παιδί. Ρωτούσε αν είναι μόνοι, για να διαπιστώσει ότι ο αφέντης λείπει και δεν γύρισε ακόμα. Αυτή τη μικρή χαρά ο Τόρνακ μπορούσε να του τη δώσει. 'Ο άρχοντας κι ο δράκος του μονάχα λείπουν.'

Το αγόρι ένευσε απλά ησυχασμένο. Μια ήσυχη ημέρα αναμενότανε και πάλι, όσο ο Μόρζαν αποφάσιζε να μη γυρίσει. Σηκώθηκε και πάλι στα γόνατα πάνω στο στρώμα κι αρπάζοντας το μανίκι του σπαθοφόρου τον τράβηξε λιγάκι πιο κοντά του.

'Πάμε να φύγουμε, Τόρνακ, από δω. Πάρε με μαζί σου και πάμε να φύγουμε στον έξω κόσμο.'

Υπήρχε κάτι σκοτεινό και σοβαρό μαζί στο γκρίζο βλέμμα του· μια κρυμμένη, βαθιά λαχτάρα, να σπάσει τα δεσμά της φυλακής του, να τρέξει μακριά και να χαθεί, ν' αφήσει πίσω του το κάστρο το χτισμένο από γκρίζα πέτρα. Ο Τόρνακ χαμογέλασε αμήχανα.

'Και πού να πάμε, αφεντόπουλο; Εδώ είναι το σπίτι μας, εδώ και η ζωή μας.'

Τα λόγια του φάνηκαν να στενοχωρούνε το παιδί, που θυμωμένο προσπάθησε να βάλει δύναμη στο ένα πόδι, να σηκωθεί ορθό επάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ο Τόρνακ τον συγκράτησε απ' τις μασχάλες, δίνοντας στη προσπάθειά του στήριξη. Τώρα βρισκόντουσαν κι οι δυο σχεδόν στο ίδιο ύψος. Τα μάτια του αγοριού είχαν καρφωθεί βαθιά μες στα δικά του.

'Θέλω να ταξιδέψουμε μαζί. Πάμε να δούμε τι υπάρχει πίσω απ' αυτά τα τείχη. Γιατί ποτέ δεν έχω δει τον έξω κόσμο;'

Το ύφος του άντρα τώρα σοβάρεψε. Εδώ και λίγες μέρες, το αγόρι του είχε ζητήσει μερικές φορές να του μιλήσει για τον κόσμο. Να περιγράψει με λεπτομέρειες τις πόλεις των ανθρώπων. Κι εκείνος του είχε πει για την πρωτεύουσα που γνώριζε. Του είχε ιστορίσει για το φρούριο της ακρόπολης και το υπόλοιπο παλάτι, όπου κατοικούσε ο βασιλέας κι οι αυλικοί του· είχε περιγράψει τις συνοικίες των αρχόντων με τους ωραίους κήπους και με τα πλούσια σπίτια, τους δρόμους, τις πλατείες, την αγορά· του είχε ακόμα μιλήσει και για τα ψηλά, διπλά τείχη, που περιζώνανε την πόλη, για τις καστρόπορτες, που οι φρουροί φυλούσαν μέρα και νύχτα με τις ζωές τους. Πέρα όμως από τέτοιες ιστορίες, που θα καλύπτανε την παιδική του περιέργεια, ποτέ του δεν περίμενε πως το αγόρι θα του ζητούσε να φύγουν απ' το κάστρο. Ο Τόρνακ τον λυπήθηκε για να του πει πως κάτι τέτοιο ήταν αδύνατο. Σπλαχνίστηκε να του αναφέρει, ότι κι οι δύο τους ήταν φυλακισμένοι μέσα σ' αυτά τα τείχη· ότι ίσως πέρναγαν χρόνοι πολλοί ακόμα για να γνωρίσει τον έξω κόσμο· ίσως αυτό να μην γινόταν και ποτέ. Αντί γι' αυτό, τον προέτρεψε να πέσει και πάλι στο κρεβάτι.

'Ο θεραπευτής δεν έχει δώσει ακόμη άδεια να σηκωθείς' τον καθησύχασε. 'Μόλις κι αυτό θα γίνει, θα έρθω να σε πάρω καβαλητά στους ώμους μου. Κι έτσι θα σ' ανεβάσω ως πάνω απ' τον πύργο της φρουράς, να δεις απ' τις επάλξεις πέρα τον έξω κόσμο' υποσχέθηκε.

'Πάρε με τώρα!' επέμενε το παιδί με επιτακτικό ύφος, που ποτέ του πριν δεν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει.

'Μόλις ο θεραπευτής το επιτρέψει, αφεντόπουλο' απάντησε ανένδοτος ο Τόρνακ. 'Κάθε πράγμα πρέπει να γίνεται στην ώρα του. Νόμιζα ότι αυτό τουλάχιστον θα το είχες μάθει.'

.*.*.

Καθόταν εδώ και ώρες ακίνητος στην άκρια του γκρεμού, πλάι στο μεγάλο καταρράκτη Ιγουάλντα· εκεί όπου οι όγκοι του νερού κατέπιπταν στην πεδιάδα μέσα σ' ένα εκκωφαντικό θόρυβο, για να σχηματίσουν παρακάτω τον ποταμό Ανόρα. Κάπου, στις όχθες αυτού του ποταμού, είχε εδώ και χρόνους συναντήσει τη γυναίκα. Εκεί οι αισθήσεις του είχαν μιλήσει για πρώτη του φορά με γλώσσα ανθρώπινη. Σ' αυτό το μέρος, κάποιο κόκκινο ηλιοβασίλεμα, τον είχε η γυναίκα συνεπάρει με τους ντελικάτους τρόπους και τη γλυκιά της γλώσσα, ώστε ν' αποφασίσει να την συμπεριλάβει στη ζωή του.

 _'Δεν παραδεχόσουν την αδυναμία σου τότε. Την έμπασες μέσα στη ζωή μας κι εκεί την κράτησες.'_

Ναι, την είχε αποδεχτεί κοντά του για ένα μικρό διάστημα αρχικά. Καθώς όμως ο αιώνιος για τον ίδιον ο καιρός γοργά κυλούσε, το μικρό αυτό διάστημα είχε μετατραπεί σε χρόνους. Έπειτα ήρθε το παιδί… κι εκείνος επέλεξε να του επιτρέψει να ζήσει.

 _'Ήτανε φυσικό να θέλεις κοντά το νεοσσό σου. Μα για το καλό σου και το δικό του, έπρεπε να τον έχεις στείλει μακριά, σε μέρη άγνωστα και σ' εσένα τον ίδιο. Κρατώντας τον κοντά σου κατάντησες αδύναμος.'_ Η φωνή της δράκαινας ακούστηκε απότομα βραχνή μεσ' στο μυαλό του. Η σκληρή της κριτική ένα μαχαίρι που έκοβε βαθιά μέχρι τα σπλάχνα. Παρά το ότι ο Μόρζαν την είχε εδώ και μέρες αποκλείσει από τις ενδόμυχές του σκέψεις, εκείνη τον γνώριζε τόσο καλά, που ήταν σίγουρη για όσα τριγύριζαν στο νου του.

Από τη νύχτα εκείνη που έγινε το… τρομερό συμβάν – η δράκαινα άγρια δυσανασχετούσε κάθε που ο καβαλάρης έφερνε τη λέξη ''τρομερό'' στο νου του – είχε ζητήσει την παρουσία της στο δρακοστάσιο. Η κρίση όμως της τρέλας της την είχε εμποδίσει να ανταποκριθεί στο κάλεσμά του. Έξαλλος ο Μόρζαν είχε ανέβει τότε τα απότομα σκαλιά του πύργου – τρομαγμένος όσο ποτέ για το παράξενο αυτό κάλεσμα του βασιλιά του, που του είχε δεσμεύσει το ίδιο του το κορμί – για να τα ξανακατεβεί σε λίγο αναζητώντας τρόπο διαφυγής από το κάστρο. Ο νους και το κορμί του ήσαν άδεια τώρα πια. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, αφού πρώτα έκανε χρήση του σκλάβου του – όπως θα είχε κάνει σε ένα απλό κοστούμι, ένα αδειανό δοχείο – είχε από ώρα αποχωρήσει ικανοποιημένος. Ο σκλάβος είχε απομείνει μόνος για ν' αντιμετωπίσει τα άθλια έργα του. Η δράκαινα, με νου γεμάτο ζήλια και μανία, πετούσε ακόμα γύρω από το κάστρο γκρεμίζοντας και καίγοντας ανεξέλεγκτα, επηρεασμένη από τα λόγια του βασιλιά κι απ' την οργή του καβαλάρη. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον είχε βρει ευάλωτο· είχε κατεβάσει έτσι απλά τα φράγματα του μυαλού του σαν να ήτανε φτιαγμένα από ζυμάρι. Αφού του είχε κερδίσει για άλλη μια φορά το νου, είχε μετά κάνει χρήση άνομη του κορμιού του οδηγώντας αυτός τα χέρια του, να βγάλει το σπαθί και να χτυπήσει. Χρειάστηκαν όλες του οι δυνάμεις για ν' αποτρέψει το μοιραίο θάνατο του αγοριού, αλλά και πάλι, η ζημιά είχε γίνει.

 _'Τρωτός, ανίσχυρος, φοβισμένος…'_ ακούστηκε η σκληρή φωνή της κριτικής μεσ' στο μυαλό του. _'Σκλάβος του νεοσσού και μιας γυναίκας…'_

Ναι, είχε υπάρξει αδύναμος… Παρά την προειδοποίηση του ονείρου, εκείνος είχε πλησιάσει το αγόρι. Κι ύστερα πια, όταν είχε ήδη γίνει το μοιραίο, το μόνο που αποζήτησε ήταν να φύγει.

Ο μόνος τρόπος διαφυγής φάνηκε τότε να είναι ο στάβλος με τα άλογα. Εκεί είχε κατευθυνθεί χωρίς να θυμάται καν το πώς. Είχε σελώσει ο ίδιος το μαύρο επιβήτορα που έπαιρνε στο κυνήγι, τον είχε ξεσηκώσει μεσ' στη νύχτα, έτοιμος να καλπάσει μακριά, για να κρυφτεί απ' ότι είχε κάνει· έτοιμος να φύγει μακρύτερα ακόμα κι απ' τη δράκαινα, που με την τρέλα της του είχε σκοτίσει το νου αφήνοντάς τον έρμαιο στις ορέξεις του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

 _'Υπήρξες αδύναμος τη νύχτα εκείνη…'_

Την ώρα που οργισμένα κέντριζε με τα σπιρούνια τα πλευρά του αλόγου, την ώρα που εκείνο είχε σηκωθεί στα πίσω πόδια, έτοιμο να καλπάσει φρενιασμένο από τον πόνο, την ώρα αυτή είχε τολμήσει να φανερωθεί μπροστά του το μικροσκοπικό εκείνο πλάσμα.

 _'Δείξε την αλύγιστη τη δύναμή σου… κόψε το παρελθόν και κάθε αδυναμία που μ' αυτό σε δένει και σ' έχει κάνει ευάλωτο…'_

Το ματωμένο του σπαθί ανέβηκε γοργά για να κατέβει μια φορά και πάλι. Το μικροσκοπικό ελάφι, που ο ίδιος πάνω στην αδυναμία του είχε περιμαζέψει και γιατρέψει, σωριάστηκε σε δυο κομμάτια πάνω στ' άχυρα.

 _'Έτσι! Να μάθουν όλοι αυτοί που αψηφούν τη δύναμη ενός άρχοντα μεγάλου!'_

Ο Μόρζαν είχε καλπάσει σαν τρελός μακριά από το κάστρο κι η δράκαινα, νοιώθοντας να της φεύγει, είχε σε λίγο ακολουθήσει πετώντας από πάνω του, για να συναντηθούν πλάι στα νερά της λίμνης. Η τρέλα του νου της είχε αρκετά ηρεμήσει για να δεχτεί στις πλάτες της το σκοτισμένο καβαλάρη. Σαν άρρωστος αυτός την είχε αποζητήσει γαντζωμένος απ' τις φολίδες και τα κέρατα του λαιμού της, για να πετάξουνε μαζί, έστω και χωρίς σέλα, προς τις ψηλές κορφές, τις απάτητες της Ραχοκοκαλιάς· προς τους έρημους βράχους του βορρά, τα άγρια, πυκνά δάση. Εκεί είχε ζητήσει καταφύγιο· εκεί είχε βυθιστεί στη μοναξιά του εαυτού του κλείνοντας την κοκκινομάτα του απ' έξω· εκεί συνειδητοποίησε πως το όνομα – το αληθινό το όνομά του – έτεινε τον τελευταίο καιρό ν' αλλάξει, κάτι που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε προλάβει.

 _'Αδύναμο θα σε είχε κάνει κάτι τέτοιο… Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε δίκιο! Όλοι οφείλουνε να τρέμουνε μπροστά σου, όχι να χαριεντίζονται στα γόνατά σου.'_

Παρά το ότι πεισματικά την είχε αποκλείσει από τις σκέψεις του, η δράκαινα δεν είχε στιγμή απομακρυνθεί απ' το πλευρό του. Τώρα, τεντώνοντας το λαιμό της, τον σκούντησε στον ώμο με το μουσούδι της. Ο Μόρζαν τινάχτηκε ενοχλημένος.

 _'Βοήθησες να γίνει αυτό όπου φοβόμουν'_ την κατηγόρησε μιλώντας της πρώτη φορά έπειτα από μέρες. _'Αν δεν είχες πειστεί στις ζήλιες που σου ενστάλαξε στο νου ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, δεν θα με επηρέαζες τόσο εκείνη τη στιγμή, ώστε να μην μπορέσω ν' αντισταθώ στη επίθεσή του. Επίθεση που οδήγησε στον εξευτελισμό μου!'_

 _'Βοήθησα ν' απαλλαγείς από όσα σου είχαν γίνει εμμονικές ιδέες. Βοήθησα ν' απαλλαγείς από το φόβο που σε κρατούσε δέσμιο κι αδύναμο. Ο καβαλάρης ο δικός μου υπηρέτης των ορέξεων μιας γυναίκας κι ενός παιδιού; Μόρζαν, δεν καταλάβαινες ότι αυτοί οι δύο σε κρατούσαν αδύναμο και δεμένο;'_

 _'Θα άλλαζε το όνομά μου…'_

 _'Και μετά τι; Ο Μόρζαν, ο αδύναμος ο δρακοκαβαλάρης… Εκείνος που άγεται και φέρεται από ένα νεοσσό … κι από ένα θηλυκό δίποδο'_ δήλωσε περιφρονητικά η κοκκινομάτα. _'Θυμάσαι το Τίρμ πίσω στο χρόνο; Θυμάσαι την ταβέρνα, το λοστρόμο και τους εξευτελισμούς στην αγορά; Τα ίδια ήθελες και πάλι;_ '

Ακούγοντας τα τελευταία αυτά λόγια ο Μόραν τινάχτηκε ολόρθος, θυμωμένος. Τραβώντας το σπαθί του, αρχίνησε με μανία να κοπανά τους κορμούς των δέντρων, να ουρλιάζει τη μάνητά του με τρόπο θαρρείς που σκέπαζε το θόρυβο του νερού.

 _'Ποτέ αδύναμος! Πάντοτε δυνατός, πάντα ισχυρός και ανελέητος!'_ συνέχισε η δράκαινα. _'Το χρέος σου το έκανες στο νεοσσό σου, αφού του επέτρεψες να ζήσει. Γέμισες την κοιλιά του με μπόλικο φαΐ, κάτι που εσένα σου έλειπε. Τον έντυσες με ωραίες, ζεστές φορεσιές, του έδωσες ένα μέρος για να μείνει στην ασφάλεια. Φτάνουνε πια οι αδυναμίες! Τώρα θα είσαι ο τρομερός ο Μόρζαν και μοναχά δικός μου!'_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης εξάντλησε τη μάνητά του με φωνές κι επάνω στους κορμούς των δέντρων και τους κλάδους που πετσόκοψε. Σωριάστηκε έπειτα στα γόνατα μπροστά της. Με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι απόμεινε, το χέρι του να κρατάει χαλαρά τη λαβή απ' το σπαθί του. Εκείνη έγειρε από πάνω του σκεπάζοντας την αδυναμία του σα μάνα· σα μεγαλόκαρδη ερωμένη, που δέχτηκε ξανά στην αγκαλιά της το σώμα παραστρατημένου εραστή.

 _'Τη θέλεις άλλο, Μόρζαν, τη δίποδη τη θηλυκιά; Θέλεις να έρχεσαι κοντά στο νεοσσό σου;'_

 _'Ποτέ ξανά'_ βόγκηξε εκείνος. _'Θέλω να είμαι δυνατός, να τρέμουνε μπροστά μου, να φεύγουν όσο μπορούνε γρηγορότερα φοβούμενοι την οργή μου. Κι εγώ να είμαι με όλους ανελέητος!'_

Ικανοποιημένη από τα λόγια του καβαλάρη της η κοκκινομάτα τον άγγισε στο μέτωπο με το μουσούδι χαϊδεύοντας τα μαύρα τα μαλλιά του.

 _'Καλώς! Ας επιστρέψουμε στο μέρος που ανήκουμε, στην ισχυρή μας θέση στο πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Εδώ και μέρες σε ζητά ο βασιλιάς κοντά του. Κάτι συνέβη στο γαλανό αυγό όπου φυλούσε. Ας μην περιφρονήσουμε άλλο το κάλεσμά του.'_

Σκυμμένος κούρνιασε για λίγο ο Μόρζαν στο πλευρό της, ζητώντας να είναι κοντά με το μοναδικό αυτό πλάσμα που του είχε απομείνει. Σφιγμένος με όση δύναμη είχε πάνω στο μπροστινό της πόδι, μετανιωμένος που δεν της στάθηκε πιστός, όσο αυτή σ' εκείνον. Κι η δράκαινα, αφού είχε σταλάξει και γεμίσει την καρδιά του δηλητήριο, τον αποδέχτηκε και πάλι σκεπάζοντάς τον με τη φτερούγα της. Κι έμειναν για ώρα σ' αυτή τη στάση, όπως έκαναν τους χρόνους τους παλιούς, που μόνοι αυτοί υπήρχαν να γυρίζουν μέσα στο μεγάλο κόσμο, ο ένας για τον άλλο· κι άλλος κανένας δεν υπήρχε να νιώσει την φοβερή τη μοναξιά τους.

Αίφνης μία γυναίκα φάνηκε να έρχεται απ' το βάθος του μονοπατιού πλησιάζοντας αργά, τα μάτια της χαμηλωμένα πάνω στη γη, ο νους της στα μανιτάρια που φύτρωναν ανάμεσα στις πέτρες. Έσκυβε, κάποιο μάζευε εναποθέτοντάς το έπειτα μεσ' στην ποδιά της, που κράταγε μπροστά της μαζεμένη σα σακούλα. Δεν έδειχνε ως τώρα να έχει καταλάβει την παρουσία τους, ούτε και να 'χει ακούσει τα προηγούμενα ουρλιάσματα του δρακοκαβαλάρη, σκεπασμένα πιθανόν απ' τη βοή του καταρράκτη. Ο Μόρζαν σηκώθηκε ολόρθος στηρίζοντας την αιχμή του Ζάρ'ροκ στη γη μπροστά του, τα δυο του χέρια έκλεισαν σταθερά τριγύρω από τη λαβή του. Η δράκαινα, με μάτια ολοκόκκινα και φλόγες να τρεμοπαίζουν στα ρουθούνια, πήρε τη θέση της στο πλευρό του. Η γυναίκα ολοένα πλησίαζε.

Για μια στιγμή εσήκωσε ψηλά τα μάτια και τότε ξαφνικά τους είδε, να στέκουν και οι δυο μπροστά της σε κοντινή απόσταση. Το ρεύμα που ξεσήκωνε η πτώση του νερού ανέμιζε τη μαύρη κόμη του άντρα γύρω απ' το πρόσωπο κι οι κόκκινες φολίδες του τρομερού θεριού γυαλίζανε στο φως της μέρας σα φωτιά και σα χυμένο αίμα. Η γυναίκα τρόμαξε. Τα γόνατα λύθηκαν και μονομιάς σωριάστηκε στη μέση του μονοπατιού. Τα τρεμάμενα χέρια της άφησαν τη μαζεμένη της ποδιά και οι καρποί της γης που είχε μαζέψει σκορπίστηκαν ένα γύρω. Ο Μόρζαν την πλησίασε με βήμα σταθερό, το μαύρο μάτι του ν' αστράφτει από θυμό. Η μακριά σκιά του σκέπασε δυσοίωνα τη γυναίκα και το τρομοκρατημένο της πρόσωπο, το ολόσπαρτο με μικροσκοπικές φακίδες, ζάρωσε κάτω απ' τα μαζεμένα χαλκόχρωμα μαλλιά της.

'Ποια είσαι και πούθε βρέθηκες εσύ εδώ πέρα;' Δεν έμοιαζε ερώτηση, αλλά διαταγή που την καλούσε ν' απαντήσει. Τα χέρια του άντρα έσφιξαν πάνω στη λαβή του ξίφους που κρατούσε, οι φλέβες φούσκωσαν και τεντωθήκανε τα νεύρα. Έτοιμος ν' ανεβάσει τη λεπίδα, το γαλανό του μάτι γυάλισε κατακόκκινο, χρωματισμένο σαν από αίμα. Πίσω του η δράκαινα τέντωσε το μακρύ λαιμό της πάνω απ' τον ώμο του προς τη γυναίκα, τα ρουθούνια της πετάρισαν γεμάτα φλόγα, τα δόντια γυμνά απειλώντας.

Η γυναίκα έφερε το χέρι στην καρδιά της νιώθοντας το χτυποκάρδι να τραντάζει όλο της το στήθος. Η εικόνα και των δυο τους όπως παρουσιάζονταν μπροστά της ήταν τρομερή, εικόνα αφανισμού κι ολέθρου. Παρά τον πανικό της κατάλαβε πως επρόκειτο για τον στερνό δρακοκαβαλάρη, το μόνο εκτός από τον ίδιο τον Γκαλμπατόριξ.

'Ισμίρα… άρχοντά μου… από το Κάρβαχωλ' κατάφερε ν' απαντήσει τρέμοντας. 'Είμαι η γυναίκα του χασάπη…'

Το γαλανό μάτι του Μόραν άστραψε από οργή για τούτο δω το πλάσμα, που τόλμησε να βρεθεί στο δρόμο του ενοχλώντας τους, που ίσως πρόλαβε να τον έχει δει σε μια στιγμή αδυναμίας.

 _'Σκότωσέ τη!'_ Η φωνή της δράκαινας κάλυψε το νου του με την τρελή απαίτηση. _'Σε είδε· κι ότι είδε, θα πάει να το πει και σ' άλλους. Ξεφορτώσου την, εμπρός! Απόδειξέ μας τώρα δα, ότι δεν είσαι πια ο αδύναμος που τελευταία είχες γίνει. Μια από ''δαύτες'' είναι και τούτη, που τόλμησε να έρθει μοναχή ως εδώ πάνω και ακάλεστη, για να μας ενοχλήσει! Βάψε αυτή τη φορά τη λεπίδα σου στο αίμα της, όπως θα έπρεπε να είχες κάνει μ' εκείνη εκεί, την πρώτη, χρόνους πριν. Απόδειξε πως είσαι δυνατός στον εαυτό σου! Κόψ' τη σε δυο κομμάτια και ξεφορτώσου την στον καταρράκτη.'_

Ο Μόρζαν έκανε άλλο ένα βήμα προς την πεσμένη γυναίκα που γεμάτη τρόμο μαζεύτηκε προς τα πίσω. Το μαύρο μάτι του της φάνηκε σαν προοίμιο της σκοτεινιάς του Άδη, το γαλανό άστραψε πάλι κόκκινο σαν αίμα…

'Έλεος, άρχοντά μου… μα…μάζευα μανιτάρια…'

Οι λόγοι της κοπήκανε στη μέση. Ότι άλλο ίσως ήθελε να πει παρέμεινε φυλακισμένο στα βάθη του λαιμού της. Δεν πρόλαβε καν να δει την κίνησή του τη γοργή, όταν ανέβασε το Ζάρ'ροκ· και με κατάπληξή της ένιωσε την τρομερή λεπίδα να τη διαπερνά, σαν να ήταν φτιαγμένη από βούτυρο η κοιλιά της. Το οργισμένο ουρλιαχτό του αντήχησε τούτη τη φορά σαν λύκου αλύχτισμα προς τις βουνοκορφές, καθώς τη σήκωσε ψηλά σαν ένα αρνί περασμένο από μια σούβλα. Το αίμα της χυνότανε στο πρόσωπό του βάφοντας τα μαλλιά του και τα χείλη κι έτρεχε στο λαιμό του. Το κόκκινο υγρό της ζωής της του άφησε μια γεύση μετάλλου μέσ' στο στόμα, μα ήταν και γλυκό ταυτόχρονα. Ουρλιάζοντας ακόμα, τη στριφογύρισε γοργά και τίναξε κατόπιν με δύναμη το λεπτό κορμί μέσ' στα άπατα τα βάθη των νερών του καταρράκτη, ελευθερώνοντας την τρομερή λεπίδα.

 _'Πάμε να φύγουμε'_ είπε στρεφόμενος στη δράκαινα. _'Πάμε ξανά στον κόσμο, να διεκδικήσουμε τη θέση που επάξια μας ανήκει.'_

.*.*.*.

'Ουάου! Ποτέ δεν φανταζόμουν ότι ο κόσμος είναι τόοοσο πολύ μεγάλος!'

Το αγόρι άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μπράτσα του, να περιλάβει μέσα σ' αυτά όλο του το οπτικό πεδίο. Η θέα που ξετυλιγόταν μπρος του ξεκίναγε από την κατωφέρεια των τειχών του κάστρου, απλωνόταν πέρα από το δάσος, για να χαθεί στον μακρινό ορίζοντα· μακρύτερα ακόμα και από τα λαμπερά νερά της λίμνης, εκεί όπου γη, νερό και ουρανός ενώνονταν σε ένα. Όλα αυτά το αγόρι μπορούσε να τα δει καθισμένο πάνω στους ώμους του σπαθοφόρου σωματοφύλακά του, που εδώ και ώρα τον είχε παραλάβει από το κρεβάτι του – με την άδεια πάντα του θεραπευτή του – και τον είχε τριγυρίσει στην έρημη αυλή, με θλίψη ανακαλύπτοντας το πόσο πολύ το βάρος του κορμιού του είχε ελαττωθεί και το αγόρι είχε αδυνατίσει. Η ώρα ήταν απογευματινή, ένα από τα γλυκά εκείνα απομεσήμερα, τα τελευταία ενός φθινοπώρου που έφευγε, τα πρώτα ενός χειμώνα όπου θα ερχόταν. Οι τελευταίες πλάγιες ακτίνες του ήλιου, λιγάκι πριν αυτός χαθεί πίσω απ' τις κορυφές της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, ζεσταίνανε τη γκρίζα πέτρα των τειχών, όταν ο Τόρνακ ανέβασε το αγόρι στα απότομα σκαλιά του πύργου της φρουράς κι από εκεί πάνω τον άφησε να δει τον έξω κόσμο.

Και τώρα η έξαψη του παιδιού έφερνε ένα αθέλητο χαμόγελο στα χείλη του άντρα.

'Να με συμπαθάς, αφεντόπουλό μου, ο κόσμος δεν είναι μόνο αυτά που βλέπεις' δήλωσε τρυφερά διαλύοντας τον ενθουσιασμό του.

Το αγόρι έφερε ξανά τα χέρια στο κεφάλι του σπαθοφόρου σχηματίζοντας με τα δάκτυλά του ένα δεκάκτινο στεφάνι γύρω από τα μαλλιά εκείνου, στηρίζοντας έτσι το δικό του το κορμί καλύτερα.

'Πολύ μεγαλύτερος…' μουρμούρισε με κατάπληξη και δέος. 'Πόσο πολύ μεγαλύτερος;'

Ο Τόρνακ συγκράτησε με το ένα χέρι τα πόδια του παιδιού πιο σταθερά στους ώμους του, δείχνοντάς του με το άλλο την κατεύθυνση προς τα νοτιοανατολικά.

'Πέρα από τα νερά της λίμνης, την πεδιάδα και τους λόφους που συγκλίνουν κρύβοντας το οπτικό πεδίο, υπάρχει ένας μεγάλος ποταμός· Ράμρ είναι το όνομά του. Πίσω από τη στροφή του κατά την ανατολή και όταν πια έχει κυλήσει μακριά από τις πηγές του, υπάρχει η μεγάλη πόλη, αυτή που σου έχω περιγράψει. Ουρου'μπαίην είναι το όνομά της και ο πολυχρονεμένος βασιλιάς μας Γκαλμπατόριξ έχει διαλέξει αυτήν να είναι η πρωτεύουσά του. Πέρα ακόμα κι απ' τη λαμπρή, μεγάλη μας πρωτεύουσα υπάρχουν άλλες αχανείς πεδιάδες. Πιο πίσω ακόμα η απέραντη έρημος, η Χάνταρακ, όπου ο ήλιος καίει το δέρμα των ανθρώπων και στερεύει τις πηγές και τα ρυάκια. Μονάχα άμμος χρυσαφένια, θίνες που σχηματίζει ο άνεμος, φίδια και σαύρες ζουν εκεί. Μακρύτερα ακόμα κι απ' την έρημο, συναντά κανείς μεγάλα δάση. Μα ως εκεί, κανείς δεν έχει φτάσει.'

Το αγόρι άκουγε μαγεμένο την ακριβή περιγραφή του σπαθοφόρου, ρουφώντας άπληστα την πρωτόγνωρη πληροφορία χωρίς να κάνει ερωτήσεις. Έτσι εκείνος δεν θέλησε να διακόψει τη λιτή διασκέδασή του, παρά συνέχισε δείχνοντάς του προς το νότο.

'Πέρα από το ορίζοντα του νερού της μεγάλης λίμνης υπάρχουν αξιόλογες πόλεις, όπως η Νράς-Λιόνα, η Μπελατόνα κι άλλες πολλές, καθώς και πλούσια παραλίμνια χωριά ψαράδων. Μακρύτερα ακόμα η χώρα της Σούρντα, όπου ο μεγάλος βασιλιάς μας με τη μακροθυμία του έχει επιτρέψει να υπάρχει. Πέρα, προς το βορρά, θα βρει κανείς μεγάλους ποταμούς, χωριά και λίμνες και πίσω μας, εκεί που τελειώνουν τα βράχια του βουνού, την απέραντη, γαλάζια θάλασσα. Αυτά όλα τα έχω δει σε χάρτες του άρχοντά μας, όπου φυλάγει στα δωμάτιά του στο παλάτι. Περισσότερα όμως να σου πω δεν ξέρω, μιας και ποτέ μου δεν ταξίδεψα ως εκεί.' Ο Τόρνακ κράτησε με τα δυο του χέρια τα πόδια του παιδιού πάνω στους ώμους κι άρχισε να βαδίζει αργά καταμήκος των τειχών του κάστρου, πλάι στις πολεμίστρες. Ανάμεσα από τα ανοίγματα το αγόρι μπορούσε να παρατηρεί τον έξω κόσμο, που τόση εντύπωση του είχε κάνει.

'Δηλαδή, από όσο μπορώ να δω, ο κόσμος είναι τρεις και τέσσερις φορές ακόμα πιο μεγάλος;' Η πρώτη έκπληξη και η προσοχή στα λόγια του φύλακά του, καθώς και το σταμάτημα της περιγραφής εκείνου, έδωσε στο αγόρι την ευκαιρία να προσπαθήσει να συγκρίνει τα μεγέθη αυτού του κόσμου μέσα στο παιδικό μυαλό του. 'Ή ίσως… και μεγαλύτερος ακόμη;'

'Πολλές φορές μεγαλύτερος, αφεντόπουλο. Άπειρες φορές μεγαλύτερος από όσο βλέπεις.' Ο Τόρνακ κοντοστάθηκε στη νοτιοδυτική γωνιά του τείχους, επιτρέποντας στο αγόρι να δει για λίγο ακόμα τα τελευταία χρυσαφένια παιχνιδίσματα του ήλιου επάνω στα κοντινότερα νερά της λίμνης, που οι σκιές του βουνού δεν είχανε ακόμα φτάσει.

Το παιδί γαντζώθηκε σφιχτότερα με το 'να χέρι απ' τα μαλλιά του άντρα, σφίγγοντας πιότερο τα πόδια γύρω απ' τους ώμους του και δείχνοντας με το άλλο. Οι σκιές του δάσους που απλώνονταν λίγο-λίγο προς τη λίμνη το εντυπωσίαζαν.

'Πότε θα ταξιδέψουμε ως εκεί πέρα, Τόρνακ;' ρώτησε με αφέλεια. 'Ίσως… πριν μπει το κρύο του χειμώνα, πριν όλα σκεπαστούν με πάγο;'

Ο Τόρνακ γέλασε πικρά. Η μέρα είχε κυλήσει ήσυχη κι ευχάριστη για το αγόρι. Δεν ήθελε τώρα να χαλάσει αυτός την καλή διάθεσή του.

'Πολύ φοβάμαι πως θα κουραστείς να περπατάς ως πέρα, αφεντόπουλο. Και δεν σου έχει επιτραπεί ακόμα ν' ανεβείς σε άλογο. Μόλις κι αυτό γίνει, θα σε πάρω ως το δάσος, να σου διδάξω το κυνήγι· μια τέχνη που όλοι θα 'πρεπε να ξέρουν, μιας και ποτέ δεν άφησε κανέναν με το στομάχι αδειανό. Θα πάρουμε μαζί τα κυνηγόσκυλα…'

'Κι εκεί, στο δάσος, θα συναντήσω το ελάφι μου και πάλι;' ρώτησε το παιδί με φωνή γεμάτη ελπίδα. Κανένας απ' αυτούς που το πλησίαζαν δεν είχε αντέξει να του πει, πως το ελάφι βρέθηκε σφαγμένο, κομμένο και αυτό σε δυο κομμάτια, το επόμενο πρωί που ο άρχοντας του είχε επιτεθεί με το σπαθί του. Ο Τόρνακ δάγκωσε τα χείλη.

'Θα 'ναι μεγάλο πια και δεν θα σε γνωρίζει, αλλά… ίσως. Αυτό μη σε απασχολεί ακόμα, αφού θα περάσει χρόνος πολύς ώσπου να μάθεις το άλογο…'

'Μπορεί να μη χρειαστεί αυτός όλος ο χρόνος, Τόρνακ' διέκοψε το αγόρι χαρωπό. 'Θα ανεβώ στους ώμους σου και πάλι, όπως απόψε. Θα είσαι εσύ το άλογό μου, έτσι δεν είναι;'

Ο άντρας χαμογέλασε αχνά. Ο ενθουσιασμός κι η ελπίδα του αγοριού γέμιζαν και την δική του την καρδιά μ' αισιοδοξία.

'Θα είμαι εγώ το άλογό σου, αφεντόπουλο' συμφώνησε.

'Και μαζί, οι δυο μας, θα γυρίσουμε καβάλα όλο τον κόσμο! Ε Τόρνακ;'

'Έτσι είναι, αφεντόπουλό μου.'

'Χόου χο!' φώναξε ενθουσιασμένο το παιδί, όπως είχε δει κάποτε οι έφιπποι φρουροί να κάνουν, κραδαίνοντας στο ένα χέρι ένα φανταστικό σπαθί. 'Ο Μέρταγκ, ο πολεμιστής και ο Τόρνακ, το άλογό του! Μαζί θα ταξιδέψουνε τον κόσμο!'

Ο Τόρνακ έστρεψε επιτόπου βαδίζοντας και πάλι προς την οροφή του πύργου της φρουράς. Καιρός ήτανε να κατεβάσει το πολύτιμο φορτίο του απ' τα απότομα σκαλιά, όσο ακόμα βάσταγε αρκετό το φως της μέρας. Το αγόρι ησύχασε καταλαβαίνοντας ότι η ώρα αυτής της διασκέδασης είχε τελειώσει. Έστρεψε άλλη μια τελευταία φορά τα μάτια του στον έξω κόσμο παρατηρώντας με προσήλωση το τοπίο. Έξαφνα είδε κάτι, που καταφανώς κέντρισε τον ενθουσιασμό και τη χαρά του.

'Κοίταξε Τόρνακ!' φώναξε χοροπηδώντας χαρωπό πάνω στους ώμους του σπαθοφόρου. Σε μια στροφή του μονοπατιού ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, είχε ξεκρίνει το αμάξι της κυράς, που γύριζε στο κάστρο.

.*.*.*.*.

'Θα φύγω, αγαπημένη.' Ο τόνος του ήταν σοβαρός, το ύφος κατηφές, αφού έμελλε να την αποχωριστεί· αλλά στο βάθος των ματιών του λαμπύριζε ευδιάκριτη η αποφασιστικότητα, καθώς έμενε σταθερός στους όρκους και το σκοπό του. 'Τα νέα που μου έφερες είναι πολύ σοβαρά, ελπίζω να το καταλαβαίνεις.'

Εκείνη τρίφτηκε στο πλευρό του στοργικά αποζητώντας ένα αγκάλιασμα που επάξια κερδήθηκε. Τα νέα που είχε βιαστεί να μεταφέρει από την Ουρου'μπαίην και το παλάτι του βασιλιά, μιλούσαν για την επιτυχία του Χέφρινγκ να κλέψει το ένα απ' τα αυγά που φύλαγε ως κόρη οφθαλμού ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, ελπίζοντας κι αποτυγχάνοντας να βρει γι' αυτά ένα δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αντί όμως να το παραδώσει στον πράκτορα των Βάρντεν, όπως είχε πληρωθεί από το Μπρομ να κάνει, ο επιδέξιος αυτός κλέφτης το είχε κρατήσει για τον εαυτό του και είχε εξαφανιστεί κάπου προς το βορρά. Ο βασιλιάς είχε ήδη καλέσει το Μόρζαν στην πρωτεύουσα. Μέρες δεν θα περνούσαν κι αυτός θα βρισκόταν σίγουρα το κατόπι του κλέφτη, σταλμένος απ' το βασιλιά του. Και οι δυο τους γνώριζαν, ότι μόλις ο Μόρζαν αναλάμβανε την αποστολή, ήταν εκείνος που μπορούσε να κινείται γρηγορότερα απ' τον καθένα.

'Θα φύγεις, όπως πρέπει άλλωστε να γίνει' αποκρίθηκε εκείνη λυπημένα. Το ύφος της έλεγε ότι την πίκραινε η αναγκαστική τους απομάκρυνση, την φόβιζε ακόμα και η κατάστασή της. Είχε όμως το χρόνο κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού απ' την πρωτεύουσα να εμπεδώσει όλα όσα επρόκειτο να γίνουν· να σχεδιάσει ό,τι μπορούσε για το μέλλον. Έπιασε το χέρι του με το δικό της ακουμπώντας την παλάμη του απαλά επάνω στην κοιλιά της. 'Ο βασιλιάς δεν ξέρει… κανένας άλλος δεν γνωρίζει, μονάχα εσύ' του είπε σοβαρή, τα καστανά, αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια έτοιμα να δακρύσουν.

Ο Μπρομ την εφίλησε γλυκά στα χείλη.

'Ούτε κανείς να μάθει, ιδίως όχι ο βασιλιάς. Αλλιώς…'

Με μία της κίνηση σταμάτησε το λόγο του αποθέτοντας τα μακριά της δάκτυλα πάνω στο στόμα. Η Σελίνα ήξερε πολύ καλά τι σήμαινε αυτό που πήγαινε ο Μπρομ να ξεστομίσει. Το είχε ζήσει για καιρό με το μεγάλο της παιδί… την καθημερινή της αγωνία… την πίκρα… το αίσθημα του κινδύνου της ζωής του… την έλλειψή του. Είχαν περάσει τόσοι χρόνοι και ακόμη το ίδιο ζούσε. Δεν θα επέτρεπε ποτέ γι' αυτό το δεύτερο, που τώρα μεγάλωνε μέσα στην κοιλιά της, μια ίδια μοίρα. Τότε ήταν νέα ακόμα, προσκολλημένη στο Μόρζαν, στη ζωή και στα έργα του. Τώρα είχε ωριμάσει εντός της πια… τώρα γνώριζε…

'Θα γυρίσω για σένα… για το παιδί…' υποσχέθηκε ο Μπρομ, μα η γυναίκα κλαίγοντας πια κίνησε με απελπισία το κεφάλι.

'Θα πάρει καιρό…' μουρμούρισε. 'Θα είναι αργά ως τότε… δεν θα μπορέσω να το κρύψω περισσότερο…'

Εκείνος την έσφιξε δυνατά στην αγκαλιά του… απελπισμένα… Οι όρκοι του για τιμωρία και εκδίκηση είχαν συμπαρασύρει τις ζωές του. Δύο πιόνια ήσαν πια… δύο μοναχικά πιόνια σε μια σκακιέρα… δύο πιόνια στον πικρό κόσμο που σκόρπισε τριγύρω του ο Γκαλμπατόριξ… Όφειλαν πια ν' αποζητήσουν το χαμό του… και μέσα απ' την εκδίκησή τους, τη λευτεριά όπου είχαν όλοι στερηθεί. Η Σελίνα εδώ και πολύ καιρό ήταν τα μάτια και τ' αυτιά του στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην. Για 'κείνον κατασκόπευε και για τους Βάρντεν.

'Και τι θα κάνεις;' Η σκέψη ότι θα μπορούσε κρυμμένη από το βασιλιά να παραμείνει μέσ' στο κάστρο, μέσα στις χίλιες δυο γητειές και τους κινδύνους, που ο Μόρζαν είχε εδώ κι εκεί σκορπίσει, τον τρέλαινε. Κι όταν εκείνος γύριζε; Κι αν αυτός, ο Μπρομ, είχε αποτύχει; Τότε η γυναίκα ήταν χαμένη. Δεν τα έβαζε με τον εαυτό του όμως. Αυτός ο αλόγιστος ο έρωτάς του ήταν ζεστός ακόμα. Δεν ήταν ο ίδιος που είχε παρασύρει τη Σελίνα, σε μια προσπάθεια να τιμωρήσει ή να εξευτελίσει τον εχθρό του. Ήταν μονάχα η καρδιά του, αυτή η πληγωμένη του ως τώρα η καρδιά, που είχε ανοίξει για τους δυο τους ένα δρόμο προς τα ουράνια… προς μια εφήμερη ευτυχία… προς την κάθαρση.

'Θα ταξιδέψω στο βορρά, στο Κάρβαχωλ, στου αδελφού μου' απάντησε εκείνη πνίγοντας το δάκρυ. 'Εκεί και θα ζητήσω καταφύγιο.'

Ο Μπρομ την έσφιξε με λατρεία στη δυνατή αγκαλιά του.

'Εκεί θα σε αναζητήσω, όταν… τελειώσουν όλα.'

Η Σελίνα έγνεψε αρνητικά σφίγγοντας μ' αγωνία τα χείλη.

'Μονάχα μέχρι να έρθει το παιδί… κατόπιν θα γυρίσω.' Η μοιρασμένη της καρδιά πονούσε· και τώρα τη σούβλιζε με ενοχές. Οι ερινύες για ό,τι είχε κάνει είχανε ξαμοληθεί και τώρα απαιτούσανε το μερτικό τους. Όσο ζούσε ο Μόρζαν, το μεγάλο της παιδί ήταν δεμένο μέσ' στις μαγείες του κάστρου. Ακόμα κι αν αυτός χανόταν, η Σελίνα δεν γνώριζε τι θα επακολουθούσε για τη μοίρα του Μέρταγκ. Ήλπιζε όμως…

Το κράτημα του Μπρομ έγινε τρυφερό, στοργικό τώρα. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά τι ένιωθε η γυναίκα.

'Όπου και να είσαι, θα σε βρω' τη διαβεβαίωσε. 'Μαζί θα φύγουμε, μαζί με τα παιδιά και θα κρυφτούμε… Στους Βάρντεν ίσως…'

Ακούγοντας αυτούς τους λόγους η γυναίκα αντί να ηρεμήσει, ταράχθηκε περισσότερο.

'Ο γιος του Μόρζαν μεσ' στους Βάρντεν;' Αν ήτανε να παραδώσει ένα ερίφι μέσ' στη φωλιά των λύκων, δεν θα 'χε να διαλέξει αλλιώτικα.

Ο Μπρομ της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά καθησυχάζοντάς την.

'Κανείς δεν γνωρίζει ότι ο Μόρζαν έχει γιο· πέρα απ' τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και τους λίγους, ορκισμένους εδώ μέσα. Θα παρουσιάσουμε και τα δύο για δικά μου. Ακόμα κι αν… ακόμα κι αν μαθευόταν… οι Βάρντεν δεν θα πείραζαν ένα μικρό παιδί.' Τα μάτια του Μπρομ σκοτείνιασαν μ' αυτά τα λόγια, λες και ο ίδιος δεν ήταν σίγουρος ότι ίσχυαν αυτά που είχε μόλις ξεστομίσει. 'Τουλάχιστον… όχι οι Βάρντεν στους οποίους εγώ έχω δώσει πίστη.'

'Κι εμένανε την ίδια…' η Σελίνα κούνησε μ' απελπισία το κεφάλι. 'Μαύρη Χείρα με φωνάζουν… και άδικο δεν έχουνε' δήλωσε με πίκρα.

'Τότε στο δάσος με τα ξωτικά, στον Όρομις, τον παλιό το δάσκαλό μου. Εκεί θ' αναζητήσουμε άσυλο και καταφύγιο.' Τώρα ο Μπρομ είχε μαλακώσει. Γινότανε ξανά ο τρυφερός ο εραστής, που η καρδιά του άνοιγε μπροστά στα πόδια της τις νύχτες. Χάιδευε αυτός τα χέρια και τα μπράτσα της και στέγνωνε με τα φιλιά το δάκρυ. Η τρομερή του εκδίκηση, αυτή που για χρόνους ατέλειωτους ετοίμαζε, έμενε έξω απ' τους ξύλινους τοίχους της μικρής καλύβας που περιέκλειε τον έρωτά του· πέρα ακόμα και απ' τον ανθόκηπο, σκεπασμένη από τις τελευταίες ευωδιές του νυχτολούλουδου που άνθιζε εκεί έξω.

Η Σελίνα δεν έδειξε να ησυχάζει. Τα τελευταία ιδίως λόγια του της φάνηκαν πιο απίθανα από τ' άλλα. Το παιδί το δικό της και του Μόρζαν στο δάσος με τα ξωτικά… τα ξωτικά, που απ' τα λεγόμενα του Μπρομ κρατούσαν την ιδέα της εκδίκησης αιώνια…

'Είμαστε μόνοι…' Ένα πικρό, νέο κύμα δακρύων ξεχύθηκε απ' τα μάτια της γυναίκας, για να σταλάξει καυτό από τα μάγουλα πάνω στα στήθη και την αγκαλιά της. 'Για μας δεν υπάρχει χώρος στη γη ετούτη… δεν υπάρχει μέρος να μας δεχτεί, να ησυχάσομε.'

Μη αντέχοντας να τη βλέπει να κλαίει έτσι πικρά, ο Μπρομ την έκλεισε μεσ' στην αγκαλιά του.

'Δεν είναι έτσι… δεν είναι' όλο της έλεγε. 'Κάπου θα υπάρχει λίγη γη να μας δεχτεί, ένα μέρος για μας, για να μας κρύψει. Κάτω απ' το γαλάζιο ουρανό… ή μέσα στα μοναχικά τα σπήλαια του βορρά… πλάι στη θάλασσα, των παιδικών μου χρόνων ίσως… Κάπου θα βρούμε τη γαλήνη… Κι εκεί θα μεγαλώσουμε τα δυο παιδιά.'

'Πώς είναι δυνατόν ν' αποδεχθείς το γιο του εχθρού σου για δικό σου;' Ο Μπρομ της είχε περιγράψει κατά γράμμα ολάκερη την πικρή ζωή του, το χαμό του δράκου του και το μίσος που φώλιαζε έκτοτε για το Μόρζαν στην καρδιά του. Οι αμφιβολίες της Σελίνα δύσκολα θα την άφηναν. Δεν σκόπευε ν' ανταλλάξει τον κίνδυνο του βασιλιά με κάποιον άλλο, όπως αυτόν των Βάρντεν, των ξωτικών ή του Μπρομ του ίδιου.

'Θα δω σ' αυτόν το φίλο που κάποτε είχα και τον έχασα. Εκείνον που, σαν παιδιά, μοιραστήκαμε μαζί τα πάντα' την καθησύχασε. 'Η αγάπη όπου ένιωθα για τον αδελφό που έχασα, θα γίνει τώρα πια αγάπη για το γιο που βρήκα. Αφού πρωτύτερα καταλαγιάσει μεσ' στην ψυχή μου το μίσος για τον εχθρό που έκοψε στα δύο το νήμα της ζωής μου.'

Οι λόγοι του φανήκανε λίγο τρελοί στ' αυτιά της γυναίκας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, τη στιγμή εκείνη άκουσε ότι ήθελε ν' ακούσει και την ευχαριστούσε. Μια ελπίδα αχνοφαινόταν για το μέλλον· ένα γλυκοχάραμα, που θα ερχόταν να καλύψει μια έρημη, χειμωνιάτικη γη μετά από μια παγωμένη, αξημέρωτη νύχτα. Η ανάσα του στο πλάι του λαιμού της, ανάσα θερμή, παρηγορήτρα διάβηκε πάνω απ' την ψυχή της ξυπνώντας τα ονείρατα του κρύου, του ανέρωτου χειμώνα της ζωής της.

'Αγαπημένε μου, θα φύγεις…'

Τον άφησε να πλαγιάσει πάνω της. Κι ένιωσε σαν να ήταν η ίδια η γη, η κρύα, η απότιστη κάτω απ' την αγκαλιά του. Κι εκείνος ο μεγάλος ο ουρανός, ο ζωοδότης, που έγερνε πάνωθέ της και τη σκέπαζε.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Πραγματικά απόλαυσα το να γράφω για τον έρωτα του Μπρομ και της Σελίνα. Τώρα που το κεφάλαιο αυτό τελείωσε, νομίζω πως λυπάμαι. Αυτοί οι δύο σίγουρα θα μου λείψουν. Επίσης φαντάστηκα πως η εικόνα του σκληρού Μπρομ, του μονόχνοτου άντρα από το βιβλίο του Έραγκον, είναι αυτή που παρουσιάζεται μετά το θάνατο της Σελίνα. Στη φάση αυτή του έρωτά του, δεν γινόταν να μην τον φανταστώ να κάνει σχέδια για το μέλλον. Μέσα στο νου μου, δεν θα μπορούσε ο νέος άντρας, που κάποτε κινδύνευσε το ταξίδι στη Ντορού Αρίμπα όταν δεχόταν την επίθεση, μόνο και μόνο για να σώσει ένα φίλο, να εγκαταλείψει στην κακή του τύχη ένα αγόρι. Έφτασα ακόμα και να φανταστώ το Μπρομ να μεγαλώνει τον πρώτο γιο της Σελίνα σαν δικό του, αν μοναχά τα πράγματα είχανε γίνει αλλιώς.

Η παρουσία επίσης της Ισμίρα, που όλοι γνωρίζουμε ότι χάθηκε στους καταρράκτες Ιγκουάλντα της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, ήταν μια έμπνευση της στιγμής, που προστέθηκε στο τέλος. Αλλά, γιατί όχι; Το σώμα της, απ' ότι ξέρω, δεν αναφέρεται αν βρέθηκε ποτέ και ο χαμός της θα μπορούσε να είχε γίνει έτσι.

Ήταν μεγάλος ο πειρασμός να βάλω τον Τόρνακ να κρατά σους ώμους του το Μέρταγκ και να υπόσχεται ότι μαζί θα γύριζαν τον κόσμο. Δεν κατάφερα να αντισταθώ σ' αυτή τη σκέψη. 'Ο Μέρταγκ, ο πολεμιστής και ο Τόρνακ, το άλογό του!'

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση


	15. Αποκρύπτοντας μυστικά (Ι)

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 15ο**

 **Αποκρύπτοντας μυστικά**

 _…Κοιμήσου αγγελούδι μου, παιδί μου νάνι-νάνι,_

 _να μεγαλώσεις γρήγορα, σαν τ' αψηλό πλατάνι…_

 _Να γίνεις άντρας στο κορμί και στο μυαλό_

 _και να `σαι πάντα μεσ' στο δρόμο τον καλό…_

Η μελωδική φωνή της γυναίκας ήχησε νανουριστική στ' αυτιά του μικρού αγοριού, που έκλεισε τα ματάκια του αφημένο απ' τη μία στη ζεστασιά της φωνής της, από την άλλη βυθισμένο στη μαλακή, μάλλινη κουβέρτα, που πρωτύτερα εκείνη είχε διπλώσει γύρω απ' το κορμάκι του. Μετά από μια κρύα, χιονισμένη μέρα που είχε περάσει νωχελικά μπροστά στο αναμμένο τζάκι, με τα λιγοστά του παιχνίδια σκορπισμένα πάνω στο ξύλινο, φρεσκοσφουγγαρισμένο πάτωμα – η αυλή τους είχε γεμίσει με είκοσι πόντους χιόνι και τη μέρα αυτή δεν του επετράπη το παιχνίδι έξω στο ύπαιθρο – τώρα τα ματάκια του βασίλευαν λίγο-λίγο στο μαγικό κόσμο του ύπνου.

 _… Κοιμήσου αγγελούδι μου γλυκά με το τραγούδι μου._

Η γυναίκα χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα καστανά μπουκλάκια που ξεπετάγονταν πάνω στο μικρό προσκεφάλι, δοκίμασε απαλά τη δροσεράδα του παιδικού μετώπου με τα ακροδάχτυλά της και, συνεχίζοντας ευχαριστημένη να σιγομουρμουρίζει τον προηγούμενο σκοπό, βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στην καρέκλα της τραβώντας πιο κοντά της το καλαθάκι του μπαλώματος.

Η Μάριαν χαμογέλασε στα φορτωμένα χιόνι φύλα της μυρτιάς, που ο άνεμος κινούσε έξω από το παραθύρι κάνοντάς τα να χτυπούν ρυθμικά το αχνισμένο τζάμι. Η μικρή κάμαρα γύρω της ήταν αρκετά κρύα, αλλά εκείνη είχε ριγμένη στους ώμους την καινούρια, μάλλινη σάρπα της – δώρο του Γκάρροου – και δεν κρύωνε. Πέρασε την κλωστή στη βελόνα και, μουρμουρίζοντας πάντα τον ίδιο νανουριστικό σκοπό, αρχίνησε να μπαλώνει ένα πουκάμισο με γοργές, επιδέξιες κινήσεις. Που και που παράταγε στην ποδιά της το εργόχειρο, για να σκύψει πάνω απ' το κρεβατάκι του παιδιού της, ν' αφουγκραστεί την ήρεμη ανάσα του παρατηρώντας το ήσυχο προσωπάκι. Το φως του λύχνου που θαμπόφεγγε ρίχνοντας τη σκιά της στον απέναντι τοίχο, χάριζε στο μικρό της τη γαλήνη μέσα στον ύπνο του και της επέτρεπε να βλέπει τη δουλειά της.

Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο, πρώιμο χιόνι της φετινής χρονιάς. Πριν λίγες μέρες οι πραματευτές είχαν περάσει από το δημόσιο δρόμο, για να εγκαταστήσουν τις σκηνές τους έξω απ' το χωριό και τους πάγκους τους στον κατάλληλα διαμορφωμένο χώρο της πλατείας. Η Μάριαν μαζί με τον άντρα της, τον Γκάρρου και το μικρό της Ρόραν τυλιγμένο στα ζεστά του ρούχα, είχαν επισκεφτεί αυτούς τους χώρους, όπως και όλοι οι άλλοι κάτοικοι του Κάρβαχωλ. Το πανηγύρι είχε κρατήσει ολόκληρη σχεδόν τη νύχτα, όπως και οι αγοροπωλησίες, οι οποίες συνεχίστηκαν τακτικά και όλες τις ημέρες που ακολούθησαν. Η Μάριαν είχε μείνει με την ελπίδα, ότι θα προλάβαινε ίσως μία δεύτερη επίσκεψη στους πάγκους των πραματευτάδων, πριν αυτοί μαζέψουν την πραμάτεια τους και φύγουν προς άλλη κατεύθυνση. Αν και δεν πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσε να αγοράσει άλλο τι, το χάζεμα ανάμεσα στα γυναικεία χτένια, καρφίτσες, δαντελένιους γιακάδες και τα άλλα μπιχλιμπίδια την ενθουσίαζε. Φέτος η Μάριαν δεν είχε κανένα παράπονο. Η προηγούμενη χρονιά είχε σταθεί πολύ καλή για τη φάρμα. Ο Γκάρροου είχε καταφέρει να εκθρέψει εκτός απ' τα κοτόπουλα και τις χήνες κι ένα γουρούνι, ομοίως κι ένα μοσχαράκι. Το χώμα είχε απλόχερα αποδώσει μια πλούσια, διπλή σοδειά κι έτσι ο άντρας της είχε καταφέρει, εκτός απ' τα συνήθη έξοδά του, να ξοδέψει και κάτι για την οικογένεια. Το ζεστό αυτό σάλι, που τώρα τύλιγε τους ώμους της, ήταν δικό του δώρο· η μάλλινη κουβερτούλα του παιδιού επίσης, κατάλληλη για να σκεπάζει το καινούριο κρεβατάκι του, τώρα που ο Ρόραν είχε αρκετά μεγαλώσει για να μη χωράει μεσ' στην κούνια.

Η Μάριαν ανάσανε βαθιά. Η μυρωδιά του ρετσινιού απ' το φρεσκοκομμένο ξύλο του πεύκου ακόμα γέμιζε την κάμαρα του μικρού της. Ο ίδιος ο Γκάρροου είχε κόψει τα ξύλα απ' τις παρυφές του δάσους της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, ο ίδιος είχε πλανίσει, καρφώσει και σμιλέψει τις σανίδες φτιάχνοντας αυτό που τώρα ήταν πια το νέο κρεβάτι του αγοριού τους, μέσα στην ολοδική του κάμαρα. Ο Ρόραν της είχε απότομα μεγαλώσει. Πότε ήταν που τον κράταγε δεμένο στο στήθος της όλες τις ώρες που δούλευε στο σπίτι, στον αχυρώνα και στο χωράφι, πότε είχε κιόλας ξεπεταχτεί – ένα ανθρωπάκι χαρούμενο, ζωηρό κι ευκίνητο – διεκδικώντας το δικό του λόγο, το δικό του τρόπο, το δικό του χώρο. Έτσι ο Γκάρροου του είχε ετοιμάσει ετούτη την άδεια κάμαρα, ένα κρεβατάκι μεγαλύτερο απ' την κούνια του και τον είχε αποκόψει τις νύχτες απ' το χώρο του ζευγαριού. Η αρχή στη Μάριαν κακοφάνηκε. Είχε συνηθίσει να γυρίζει πλευρό μέσα στη νύχτα, να ψαχουλεύει πλάι της το μωρό τυλιγμένο στα πανιά του και τώρα η κούνια έχασκε αδειανή και κρύα. Αλλά γοργά είχε συνηθίσει τη νέα κατάσταση· έτσι ήταν φτιαγμένος ο κόσμος πριν απ' αυτήν, έτσι και θα συνέχιζε να είναι. Το πρωτότοκό της είχε αρχίσει να μεγαλώνει – πράγμα φυσικό – κι αν η αρχαία θεά-μητέρα το επέτρεπε, του χρόνου τέτοια μέρα ένα άλλο μωρό θα κοιμόταν μεσ' στην κούνια, στο πλευρό της. Η φάρμα χρειαζόταν πολλά χέρια για να είναι λειτουργική και η Μάριαν ήλπιζε αυτή τη φορά σε μία θυγατέρα, που σε μερικά χρόνια θα βοηθούσε στα καθήκοντα του νοικοκυριού, ώστε η ίδια να βρίσκεται πιο άνετα στο πλευρό του Γκάρροου, στα χωράφια.

Ο σκοπός του νανουρίσματος στα χείλη της είχε σταματήσει. Το αγοράκι κοιμόταν τώρα βαθιά, σκεπασμένο μέσα στα ζεστά του μάλλινα και η δουλειά στην ποδιά της κι αυτή κόντευε. Πάνω που έπνιγε ένα πρώτο χασμουρητό, η Μάριαν τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη απ' το χτύπημα της εξώπορτας. Η γυναίκα ταράχτηκε. Η ώρα ήταν περασμένη, ο καιρός κρύος, ο δρόμος προς και από το χωριό χιονισμένος. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να είναι τέτοια ώρα; Κάποιος απερίσκεπτος κυνηγός, που αργοπόρησε στήνοντας καρτέρι στους πρόποδες της Ραχοκοκαλιάς και, αφού του ξέφυγε η ώρα, τώρα ζητούσε καταφύγιο σ' αυτούς για τη νύχτα; Ή μήπως κάποιος από τους περιφερόμενους εμπόρους, που καθυστέρησε στην πορεία του μαζί με τους άλλους και τώρα ζητούσε πληροφορίες, αν βρίσκονταν ακόμα στο χωριό ή αν είχαν φύγει;

Η Μάριαν ακούμπησε το εργόχειρο πάνω στο καλαθάκι με τις κλωστές, τις βελόνες και τα κουβάρια το μαλλί και σηκώθηκε. Με ελαφρά βήματα και προσεκτικές κινήσεις ανοιγόκλεισε την πόρτα της κάμαρας του αγοριού της, για να βρεθεί στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο που χρησίμευε ταυτόχρονα για κουζίνα, τραπεζαρία και καθιστικό. Η εξώπορτα ήταν ολάνοιχτη και ο άνεμος σκόρπιζε τούφες χιονιού πάνω στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Ο Γκάρροου στεκόταν μπροστά στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας σφίγγοντας δυνατά στην αγκαλιά του μια γυναίκα. Κατάπληκτη η Μάριαν προσπέρασε το ζευγάρι και με μία απότομη κίνηση έκλεισε την πόρτα. Οι δύο αγκαλιασμένοι χωρίστηκαν. Στις φλόγες του τζακιού που δυνάμωναν, η Μάριαν μπόρεσε να δει ότι η γυναίκα ήταν σκεπασμένη με βαριά κάπα, φτιαγμένη από πολύτιμο βελούδο. Μία παχιά γούνα στόλιζε το γιακά και τον ποδόγυρό της, που τώρα έδειχνε βρεγμένος και καλυμμένος με λάσπη. Η κουκούλα της κάπας ήταν τραβηγμένη προς τα πίσω αφήνοντας να ξεχωρίζει η πλούσια, καστανή της κόμη, στερεωμένη στην κορυφή της κεφαλής με χρυσαφένιο φιλέ πλεγμένο με μαργαριτάρια. Η γυναίκα γύρισε προς τη μεριά της αποκαλύπτοντας το όμορφο αν και κλαμένο της πρόσωπό.

"Μάριαν, καλή μου Μάριαν…"

Χρειάστηκαν αρκετές στιγμές στη Μάριαν για να την αναγνωρίσει. Αυτά τα αμυγδαλωτά μάτια και τα σμιλεμένα της χείλη… χείλη που θύμιζαν τόσο έντονα του αγοριού της, ή ακόμα και του Γκάρροου τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που χαμογελούσε, την έκαναν να ξαναφέρει στο νου αυτό το πρόσωπο απ' τα παλιά. Ήταν καιρός που είχε εξαφανιστεί, πάνω από έξι ίσως χρόνους… ούτε και είχαν ποτέ κάποια ιδιαίτερη φιλία οι δυο τους.

"Σελίνα;"

Ναι, δεν υπήρχε πια καμία αμφιβολία. Η Σελίνα, η αδελφή του Γκάρροου, η γυναίκα που χρόνια πριν τόσο απρόσμενα είχε αποφασίσει να εγκαταλείψει το Κάρβαχωλ και τους κατοίκους του, το σπίτι και τη ζωή της στη φάρμα, είχε επιστρέψει. Με μία κίνηση των ώμων της η βαρύτιμη κάπα έπεσε στο έδαφος. Η Μάριαν πρόσεξε πως τη γυναίκα έντυναν πλούσια ρούχα, κατάλληλα μιας αρχόντισσας· το λαιμό και τα χέρια της στόλιζαν χρυσά κοσμήματα. Καθώς η Σελίνα την αγκάλιαζε, πρόσεξε και κάτι ακόμα· τη φουσκωμένη της κοιλιά, που φανέρωνε ότι η Σελίνα δεν είχε επιστρέψει στο Κάρβαχωλ μονάχη.

.*.

"Τρεχάτε ποδαράκια μου!"

Ο άντρας, μικρόσωμος, ευκίνητος και ελαφροπάτητος, διέσχιζε με βήμα γοργό την έρημη πεδιάδα αριστερά του ποταμού Ραμρ, με κατεύθυνση προς το Γκίλ'ιντ. Δυο μέρες πριν είχε αφήσει πίσω του το Μπούλλριτζ, όπου είχε ξεδιάντροπα τριγυρίσει στα περίχωρα αργά το σούρουπο 'αφαιρώντας' από δω και από κει ό,τι μπορούσε από προμήθειες· όπως τρόφιμα και πράγματα που θα του επέτρεπαν να συνεχίσει τον μακρύ του δρόμο. Οι ψηλές, δερμάτινες και αδιάβροχες μπότες που ο περιβολάρης είχε απερίσκεπτα παρατήσει στο κατώφλι του, σα λασπωμένες που ήσαν, χωρίς να καταδεχτεί να τις μπάσει στο φτωχικό του καλύβι, είχαν αντικαταστήσει τα λεπτά του, τρυπημένα μοκασίνια επιτρέποντας στον άντρα να διασκελίζει ευκολότερα το τραχύ, πετρωμένο χώμα. Ένα χοντρό σακάκι έντυνε τώρα το πανωκόρμι του – σα δεν θα το 'θελε ο ιδιοκτήτης, μιας και αντί να το φορά, η κυρά του το αέριζε – και η εσωτερική γούνα από πρόβατο που το κάλυπτε αντί για φόδρα, ζέσταινε ως μέσα το κόκαλό του. Κρυμμένο στο δισάκι του ξεκουραζόταν ένα μεγάλο κεφάλι τυρί, που είχε υποφέρει αρκετά κατά την προηγούμενη από τα χτυπήματα κάποιας νοικοκυράς μέσα στην ξύλινη καρδάρα. Δυο-τρία αυγά που είχε 'απαλλοτριώσει' από ένα κοτέτσι, προσεκτικά τυλιγμένα με τ' άχυρα της φωλιάς, θα γίνονταν δυο-τρία θρεπτικά πρωινά του – α! ο άντρας ήταν ολιγόφαγος και η λεπτή κορμοστασιά του εύκολα χωρούσε να πηγαινοέρχεται ανάμεσα από στενά ανοίγματα και καμινάδες. Μια μικρή τσοτρίτσα με λίγο κρασάκι, απαραίτητο να τον ζεσταίνει, να αντέχει τα κρύα της νύχτας, συμπλήρωνε το σύνολο. Ένα ολόφρεσκο καρβέλι – σίγουρα τούτο δω θα χρειαζόταν λιγάκι ακόμα ψήσιμο, μιας και το είχε 'οικειοποιηθεί' κατ' ευθείαν μέσα από τον πήλινο φούρνο – του είχε στοιχίσει το μακρόστενο καρούμπαλο στο κεφάλι, εκεί που τον βρήκε το φουρνόξυλο της χωριάτισσας. Κι αυτή ήταν η μοναδική του απώλεια μετά απ' αυτήν την αμάχη για την κατοχή των πραγμάτων, μιας και μπορεί η γριά να είχε ξεφωνίσει καλώντας τους γιους της σε βοήθεια, αλλά ούτε δύναμη είχε να τον κοπανήσει δυνατότερα, ούτε να τρέξει ξωπίσω του κυνηγώντας τον μπορούσε. Κι ο Χέφρινγκ είχε τόσο απότομα γλιστρήσει και χαθεί μεσ' στις σκιές του σούρουπου, όσο εύκολα είχε εμφανιστεί ανάμεσα απ' αυτές.

Ο κλέφτης χαμογέλασε στον εαυτό του ικανοποιημένος απ' την καπατσοσύνη και μαστοριά του, να 'νοικοκυρεύει' τις τσέπες, τις αποθήκες και τα σπίτια άλλων. Απ' τα μικράτα του, όταν σουλάτσερνε ολημερίς κι ολονυχτίς στη αγορά και τα σοκάκια του Πάρλιμ, όταν σούφρωνε τα πέτσινα πουγκιά επιβατών που ξεκουράζονταν στα καπηλειά και ναυτικών που ανάμεναν το επόμενο μπάρκο στο λιμάνι, όταν 'ξαλάφρωνε' τους νοικοκυραίους απ' τα περιττά τους βάρη, ένα προσονύμι του είχαν κολλήσει όλοι κι αυτό του ταίριαζε απόλυτα: Χέφρινγκ ο ελαφροδάχτυλος! Όρκο θα έπαιρνε κανείς αργότερα, όταν η εξουσία πάντοτε αυτόν αναζητούσε, ότι όχι μονάχα το παιδί ιδέα δεν είχε για την κλεψά που τον κατηγορούσαν, αλλά κι ότι οι αρχόντοι προσβάλανε άδικα την αρετή και τη χρηστότητά του, κατηγορώντας τον για κλέφτη. Γιατί ο Χέφρινγκ όχι μονάχα ήξερε να κλέβει, αλλά ήξερε και πώς να κρύβει τη μπάζα της 'αρπαχτής'. Γοργά όμως ο μικρός του τόπος δεν τον χωρούσε άλλο πια κι είχε ανοίξει τα φτερά του γι' άλλα μέρη, για μεγαλύτερες κομπίνες και επωφελέστερη 'μάσα'. Μέχρι τώρα ο κλέφτης είχε περάσει σίγουρα όχι απαρατήρητος, αλλά τουλάχιστον ασύλληπτος απ' τη γερή αρπάγη της εξουσίας· κι αιτία γι' αυτή του την καλοτυχία δεν είχαν σταθεί μονάχα η επιδεξιότητά του και οι ευνοϊκές περιστάσεις. Ο Χέφρινγκ ποτέ δεν είχε θεωρήσει τη μη σύλληψή του σαν σημάδι ευοίωνης μοίρας, παρά σαν αποτέλεσμα της προνοητικότητάς του, να δουλεύει πάντα μόνος. Ποτέ του δεν είχε προβεί στην παραμικρή μορφή συνεργασίας με άλλους, ή στην είσοδό του σε κάποιο από τα πολλά συνδικάτα που ζούσαν και δρούσαν στις μεγάλες και πλούσιες πόλεις της Αλαγαισίας.

"Μπράβο, δικέ μου!" συγχάρηκε τώρα τον εαυτό του. "Να ξέρεις, κλέφτης σαν και του λόγου σου δε ματαφάνηκε στον κόσμο ετούτο! Και δεν μιλώ για τούτα 'δω τα ευκολάκια…" ο Χέφρινγκ χτύπησε μαλακά το χέρι πάνω στο δισάκι με τις προμήθειες φροντίζοντας να μη σπάσει τ' αυγά της κότας. "Έκλεψες απ' το έχει του ίδιου του βασιλιά μας, φιλαράκο! Και τούτο δωνά, κανείς δεν το κατόρθωσε ξανά ποτές."

Η παλάμη του κλέφτη ανέβηκε ως το μάλλινο σακούλι που κρεμόταν απ' τ' άλλο του πλευρό, προσεκτικά βολεμένο κάτω απ' τη μασχάλη, βαλμένο χιαστί με το δισάκι των προμηθειών του και το χάιδεψε τρυφερά. Το ωοειδές βάρος που κουβάλαγε μέσα σ' αυτό κούραζε τον μικρόσωμο ανθρωπάκο, κάνοντάς τον να ξεφυσά καθώς σχεδόν έτρεχε για να καλύψει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε το άδεντρο τοπίο. Μπορεί ο Χέφρινγκ να λόγιζε τον εαυτό του κλέφτη – στην πραγματικότητα θεωρούσε πως ήταν 'Ο Κλέφτης' των καιρών του – μα τα ανοιχτά εδάφη καθόλου δεν ήταν το περιβάλλον που ταίριαζε σε κάποιον σαν και του λόγου του.

Η δυσφορία όμως για το ακάλυπτο του εδάφους ξεπεράστηκε γοργά από την περισσή ικανοποίηση που φούντωσε στην καρδιά του. Άκουγε διαρκώς μια φωνούλα μικρή μεσ' στο μυαλό του, να του μιλά με θαυμασμό για το κατόρθωμά του. Έτσι για μία ακόμη φορά έδωσε συγχαρητήρια στον εαυτό του. Μη και δεν ήτανε αυτός που χώθηκε σαν ποντικός μέσ' στο παλάτι κι αφαίρεσε από το θησαυροφυλάκιο του γερο-Γκαλμπατόριξ το πολύτιμο απόκτημά του; Μη και δεν είχε κοροϊδέψει το ίδιο τους φρουρούς του, ώστε να κατορθώσει να 'βγει και πάλι σώος; Ο θησαυρός του βασιλιά, το ένα αυγό του δράκου, βρισκόταν πια στην κατοχή του. Πολλά είχε ακούσει ο έξυπνος 'ελαφροδάχτυλος' για δήθεν μάγια τρομερά κι άλλα πολλά που προστατεύαν, λέει, τα αυγά αλλά ως φαίνεται όλα ήσαν μούφα. Λόγια του αέρα, που είχε διαδώσει η φήμη, για να φοβούνται οι άτολμοι κι ανίδεοι. Ο φόβος απ' τα μάγια είχε καλά κρατήσει τους κλέφτες τόσα χρόνια μακριά από την πλούσια λεία· και τώρα, αν δεν ήσαν οι Βάρντεν, που του είχαν εμπιστευτεί τόσο χρυσό μπροστάντζα να κάνει την κλεψά… ίσως κι ο ίδιος ποτέ να μην το είχε αποτολμήσει. Η σκέψη των εντολοδοτών έκανε τον κλέφτη ν' ανατριχιάσει.

"Ωχού, καημένε Χέφρινγκ! Μα, δε θα σ' έχουν πάρει το κατόπι οι πράκτορες των Βάρντεν; Χαίρεσαι τώρα και θαρρείς πως θα ξεφύγεις που τους γέλασες; Τους πήρες το χρυσάφι να κλέψεις τρία αυγά κι όχι μονάχα στο ένα κατόρθωσες να βάλεις χέρι, αλλά τους το 'σκασες και όπου φύγει-φύγει."

Η πρώτη σκέψη που είχε κάνει ο κλέφτης ήταν να κράταγε, λέει, το αυγό για πάρτη του. Όχι να το 'χει, για να του σκάσει μεσ' στα χέρια και άλλες τέτοιες αηδίες! Ποιος πίστευε σ' αυτές τις δεισιδαιμονίες εδώ και τόσα χρόνια; Αλλά, αφού είχε τσεπώσει ήδη το χρυσό των Βάρντεν, δεν θα ήτανε σοφό να εύρισκε κι άλλον αγοραστή, να μοσχοπούλαγε σ' αυτόν το θησαυρό του; Κομμάτι ανήθικο ήταν βέβαια, να ξεγελάς τον πληρωτή σου… Αλλά και δικαιολογία μεγάλη ο κίνδυνος που είχε διατρέξει. Εκείνος ήταν που είχε βάλει το κεφάλι του στο στόμα του λύκου και, όσο και να πεις, αυγά των δράκων δεν βρίσκει ο καθένας κάθε μέρα… Η μικρή φωνούλα μέσα στο μυαλό του, αυτή όπου άκουγε απ' τα μικράτα του, έλεγε τώρα στον Χέφρινγκ, ότι είχε πράξει σωστά.

Αμέσως μετά την κλοπή, ο κλέφτης είχε βάλει πλώρη για τα δάση βόρεια του Γκίλ'ιντ. Με σπάρο ένα, δυο τρυγόνια θα κατάφερνε ο Χέφρινγκ. Μέρη εκεί υπήρχαν πάμπολλα, κατάλληλα για κρυψώνα. Επίσης, εκεί δε λέγαν οι παλιοί, πως πέρα από τη λίμνη ήταν η χώρα που εύρισκε κανείς τα ξωτικά; Σίγουρα αυτά δεν θα λυπούνταν τα όποια δωρίσματα για ένα αυγό του δράκου· ακόμα κι αν αυτό περίκλειε μέσα του έναν ψόφιο από χρόνια νεοσσό. Πρωτίστως βέβαια έπρεπε να κρύψει την κλεψά απ' το βασιλιά τον ίδιο. Όσο άχρηστο και να 'ταν το αυγό του δράκου – πόσο μάλλον και αν αυτό δεν ήταν – ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θα είχε πάρει από καλού την έφοδο του Χέφρινγκ στο κονάκι του.

Η σκέψη της τσαντίλας του βασιλιά και των συνεπειών της κλεψιάς του έκανε την τρίχα του κλέφτη να σηκωθεί κάγκελο, τα γόνατά του να τρεμίσουν. Μη και δεν θα 'χε ο γερο-ρήγας – φτου, πίσσα στα κόκαλά του! – ξαμολήσει τα μαντρόσκυλα ξωπίσω του; Δεν θα 'χε μήπως ο φοβερός και τρομερός, ο Μόρζαν, ψάξει και ίσως βρει τα ίχνη του; Κι αν ήδη τον είχε πάρει το κατόπι; Ωχού, πωπω! Γινάτι που θα του 'χε! Να κανονίσει, μη και τον πετύχει πουθενά, τον φουκαριάρη, γιατί την είχε βάψει. Στη σκέψη αυτή βίασε πιότερο το βήμα.

"Τρέχεις κατακαημένε Χέφρινγκ; Τρέχεις, να πας πού; Σα να μου φαίνεται πως η πολλή χαρά σου σκότισε αρχικά το νου. Στα ξωτικά θα παραδώσεις το αυγό; Ελόγου τους, απ' ότι λένε, δεν συναλλάσσονται με χρυσάφι κι αν στόχος σου είναι το παραπάνω κέρδος, τότε… κομμάτι λάθος κατεύθυνση σα να έχεις πάρει." Το βήμα το γοργό προκάλεσε πιότερο λαχάνιασμα από πριν και το βάρος του θησαυρού του πλάκωσε το πλευρό. Ένα λειψό φεγγάρι φάνηκε πάνω του κρυφοκοιτάζοντας ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα, φεγγάρι της 'κλεψάς και της κρυψώνας.' Μα, ο Χέφρινγκ δε σκέφτηκε στιγμή να σταθεί, να δει αν γινόταν να καταχωνιάσει κάπου το σακούλι με τη λεία του. Τέτοιους θησαυρούς δεν τους παραχώνει κανείς στη λάσπη και να φύγει. "Στις πόλεις κοντά στη θάλασσα θα 'βρισκες, τάχατες, καλύτερο αγοραστή;" συνέχισε ο κλέφτης το μονόλογό του ψιλομετανιωμένος τώρα για την πρωτινή του απόφαση, να πορευτεί βόρεια. "Εκεί το μακρύ χέρι του βασιλιά σίγουρα θα σε φτάσει και κατόπιν ποιος σε σώζει. Στη Σούρντα, λέω 'γω, θα πρέπει να τραβήξεις! Μοσχοπουλάς εκείθε το αυγό, ταυτόχρονα και σώζεις το τομάρι σου. Μετά να σύρεις κάπου να κρυφτείς… στο νησάκι του Πάρλιμ ίσως, εκεί όπου γεννήθηκες..." Η τελευταία αυτή σκέψη ήταν αυτή που λιγότερο απ' όλες καλοφάνηκε του κλέφτη. Κομμάτι αργά ν' αλλάξει τώρα δα πορεία. "Όϊ, κακόμοιρε! Ο φόβος από το κυνήγι του δρακοκαβαλάρη έχει θολώσει το μυαλό σου μου φαίνεται και δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις και τι λες. Σίγουρα τώρα πια θα σ' έχει πάρει το κατόπι, τρομάρα στα μπατζάκια σου και πού θα του κρυφτείς; Τα ξωτικά – αν προκάμεις ως εκεί – θα φροντίσουν να σε κρύψουν, αλλά χρυσάφι πιότερο απ' αυτούς μην περιμένεις." Τάχατες… αν κρυβόταν κάπου κοντά στα ξωτικά… μετά καθόταν και περίμενε καμπόσο, ως να καταλαγιάσει η φουρτούνα… να πάψει το κυνήγι… Ύστερα θα μπορούσε σαν κύριος να ταξιδέψει όπου νόμιζε καλύτερα για να πουλήσει με σκοπό το πιότερο κέρδος. Ή ίσως, πού να 'ξερε κανείς, για ένα αυγό του δράκου μπορεί μέχρι κι οι ξωτικοαφέντες να είχαν φυλαγμένο λίγο χρυσό, να του πορίσουν. Στη σκέψη του πολύτιμου, γυαλιστερού μετάλλου ο κλέφτης χαμογέλασε. Σαν καλή να ήταν αυτή η σκέψη… Η φωνούλα του μυαλού του συμφώνησε μαζί του.

Ο Χέφρινγκ τράβηξε γοργά τον άγονο δρόμο του βορρά βιάζοντας τον εαυτό του όσο ακόμα βάσταγε η νύχτα. Ταχιά ένας παραπόταμος του Ραμρ φάνηκε μπρος του, να του κλείνει εγκάρσια το δρόμο και τώρα έπρεπε να χασομερήσει κι άλλο, να βρει ένα πέρασμα ρηχό και ήσυχο να τον διαβεί.

Αν ήξερε ο κλέφτης πόσο κοντά βρισκόταν ο εχθρός και τιμωρός του, δεν θα ξεφύσαγε απ' την τρεχάλα μόνο, μα κι από τη λαχτάρα.

.*.*.

Είχαν ταξιδέψει για ώρες και ώρες αμίλητοι μεταξύ τους, η διάθεσή τους βαριά. Ελάχιστα είχαν κοιμηθεί κατά τη διάρκεια των τελευταίων ημερών, ελάχιστες ήταν και οι φορές που σταμάτησαν για φαγητό και ξεκούραση. Ο καβαλάρης αρκούνταν σ' ένα μπαγιάτικο κομμάτι ψωμιού και ξεραμένου παστού κρέατος, το οποίο κατανάλωνε ανόρεχτα πάνω στη σέλα και η δράκαινα στηριζόταν στα αποθέματα ενέργειας, που το τελευταίο κυνήγι είχε σωρεύσει μέσα στις φλέβες της. Η επικοινωνία τους είχε περιοριστεί στην απολύτως απαραίτητη κατάστρωση ενός απλοϊκού σχεδίου – ταξιδεύουμε, κυνηγάμε, χτυπάμε και φεύγουμε. Που και που η εικόνα του μακρινού εδάφους ξέφευγε από το νου του δράκου προς αυτόν του καβαλάρη. Ενός εδάφους έρημου σχεδόν, που έμοιαζε να ξεδιπλώνει κάτω τους τη λίγη βλάστησή του παράλληλα με τα κρυστάλλινα νερά του φιδογυριστού ποταμού Ραμρ, καθώς αυτός έρεε αέναα απ' την κρύα και μακρινή λίμνη Άιζενσταρ προς τα θερμότερα μέρη του νότου.

Όλα τα ίχνη του κλέφτη του αυγού είχαν οδηγήσει το Μόρζαν και τον κόκκινο δράκο του προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση. Όλοι οι πληροφοριοδότες – ο Μόρζαν είτε δωροδόκησε, είτε βασάνισε κι έσφαξε για ν' αποσπάσει αυτή την πληροφορία – είχαν όλοι τους συμφωνήσει ως προς την κατεύθυνση που είχε ακολουθήσει ο επιδέξιος λωποδύτης. Και τα ίχνη οδηγούσαν βόρεια, προς το Γκίλ'ιντ.

Ο Μόρζαν κινήθηκε εκνευρισμένος πάνω στη σέλα ψιθυρίζοντας δυο λέξεις θεραπείας, ικανές να καταλαγιάσουν τις κράμπες των ποδιών που είχαν προκληθεί από το πολύωρο ταξίδι. Αυτό το αναθεματισμένο θρασίμι, ο κλέφτης, πολύ ικανός είχε αποδειχθεί τελικά. Όχι μονάχα είχε καταφέρει να μπει στα υπόγεια του παλατιού και να κινηθεί αθέατος μέσα από κρύπτες και διαδρόμους άγνωστα σε όλους – ο βασιλιάς κάτι θα έπρεπε να κάνει γι' αυτό, ώστε να μην συμβεί ποτέ κάτι παρόμοιο στο μέλλον – δεν φτάνει που μπόρεσε να βγει αλώβητος μαζί με το ένα αυγό του δράκου, είχε επίσης κατορθώσει να καλύψει σε λίγο χρόνο μεγάλη απόσταση επί του εδάφους. Εξ αιτίας αυτού του κλέφτη ο Μόρζαν είχε στερηθεί τις ανέσεις των διαμερισμάτων του στην Ουρου'μπαίην και η κοκκινομάτα του τα κανονικά κυνήγια για την τροφή της. Έχαναν επίσης χρόνο πολύτιμο· χρόνο που θα μπορούσαν να περάσουν ο ένας αφοσιωμένος απόλυτα στον άλλο, αφού η ζωή τους είχε αδειάσει απ' όλους τους παρείσακτους που ο Μόρζαν συσσώρευε εκεί κατά τους τελευταίους χρόνους. Τουλάχιστον το μονοπάτι που άφηνε ο απατεώνας καθώς ταξίδευε γοργά προς το βορρά είχε αποδειχθεί πολύ φανερό για το δρακοκαβαλάρη και το δράκο του. Όσο βόρεια και να προσπαθούσε να κρυφτεί, σύντομα θα τον προλάβαιναν.

 _"Και πάλι, στιγμή δεν παύουμε να είμαστε μαζί"_ σχολίασε η κόκκινη δράκαινα με αδιάφορο δήθεν ύφος, χωρίς η σφοδρή επιθυμία και το πάθος να τον κατέχει αυτή και μόνη, να περάσουν απαρατήρητα από τον καβαλάρη. Αποφεύγοντας τα περισσά κι άχρηστα λόγια, μονάχα με μια εικόνα – την εικόνα της τρομερής τιμωρίας που εκείνη απαιτούσε να επιβάλουν και οι δυο μαζί στον κλέφτη – πέρασε μέσα στο νου του Μόρζαν σαν ένα καυτό κύμα οργής την δική της ανάγκη να υποτάσσει, να επιβάλλει, να εξολοθρεύει. Του έδωσε πολύ καλά να καταλάβει, ότι, οι πρόσφατα ληφθείσες αποφάσεις του και η αποδοχή της μοναδικότητάς της, την έχρηζαν από τώρα και για πάντα μοναδική κυρία και αρμόδια να ρυθμίζει και την παραμικρή λεπτομέρειας της ζωής του. Σ' εκείνη θα έσπευδε πάντα τιθασεύοντας την όποια άλλη ανάγκη του κι εκείνη από δω και μπρος θα ασκούσε πάνω του τον απόλυτο έλεγχό της.

Ο Μόρζαν καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά την επιθυμία της δράκαινας να τον κατέχει. Από παιδί ακόμα είχε μοιραστεί μαζί της το ίδιο αυτό συναίσθημα. Ενώ όλοι οι δράκοι κάποια στιγμή αφήνονταν στο ένστικτο της φυσικής συντροφικότητας και αναπαραγωγής με το δικό τους γένος, η κοκκινομάτα είχε πάντοτε πεισματικά αρνηθεί να στέρξει τις όποιες προσεγγίσεις του είδους της. Το αυτό είχε επιθυμήσει κι απ' τον καβαλάρη της. Εκείνος όμως τα τελευταία χρόνια είχε παρασυρθεί από τη γυναίκα· κατόπιν και από το παιδί της. Τώρα η κοκκινομάτα του χαιρόταν που όλοι οι παρείσακτοι είχαν τεθεί επιτέλους στο περιθώριο της ζωής του. Όσο σιωπηλή και να είχε παραμείνει κατά τη διάρκεια αυτού του ταξιδιού – ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αντιλαμβανόταν πως μελλοντικά θα προέβαλε περισσότερες και σφοδρότερες αξιώσεις για την καταστροφή αυτής της σχετικά πρόσφατης οικογένειας – για τώρα την ικανοποιούσε το γεγονός της αποδοχής από μέρους του της αποκλειστικότητας στη σχέση που μοιράζονταν. Η ανάγκη της επίσης να προβάλουν μαζί – γιατί όχι και να ενισχύσουν ακόμα περισσότερο από δω και πέρα; – την τρομερή εικόνα που θα σκόρπιζαν σε όσους τολμούσαν να τους αμφισβητήσουν, ήταν ασυγκράτητη.

Ο Μόρζαν δεν απάντησε στο σχόλιο της δράκαινας, αλλά αδιάφορα κι αυτός άφησε το νου του να πλανηθεί πάνω απ' τη γη, μέσα απ' τα δικά της μάτια. Απ' τη στιγμή που ακούμπησε το αυγό της, αυτός κι η δράκαινα είχαν γίνει ένα. Και τώρα θέλοντας να της δείξει τη φυσική εξέλιξη αυτής της εκατόχρονης σχέσης, ένωσε έτσι απλά τις αισθήσεις του με τις δικές της, σα να ήταν το φυσικότερο πράγμα. Τίποτε δεν τον ένοιαζε πια από το παρελθόν. Κι ο ίδιος απορούσε μέσα του βαθιά, τι ήταν αυτό πού τον είχε τραβήξει στο κορίτσι εκείνο του Κάρβαχωλ; Για ποιο λόγο κάποια βραδιά είχε δώσει σημασία στο παιδί της; Πάντα η κοκκινομάτα είχε δίκιο όσον αφορά αυτούς τους δύο. Κρατώντας κοντά του τη Σελίνα και το γιο της, επιτρέποντάς τους να ζουν, παραδεχόταν ότι ήτανε ευάλωτος. Έδινε στόχο στους εχθρούς του. Μήπως δεν θα μπορούσε ο καθένας να τον εκβιάσει χρησιμοποιώντας τους; Να τον καταστήσει αδύναμο μέσα στην κραταιότητά του; Δεν ήταν μήπως σημάδι της αδυναμίας του αυτό που του είχε κάνει ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τη μοιραία νύχτα εκείνη;…

Ο Μόρζαν ίσιωσε περήφανα τους ώμους διώχνοντας μακριά απ' το νου του τη δυσάρεστη ανάμνηση. Αισθάνθηκε ταυτόχρονα την άκρατη επιθυμία να πιει, να πνίξει μέσα στο αλκοόλ τη μειονεξία που τον είχε καταβάλει μπροστά στη θέληση του Γκαλμπατόριξ· να καλύψει την όποια κατώτερή του θέση. Και η επιθυμία του αυτή εκδηλώθηκε απότομα, σαν άμεση ανάγκη να νοιώσει το δυνατό κρασί να ρέει μέσα του, να ζεσταίνει το αίμα στις φλέβες του, να ανασαλεύει τη φλόγα της οργής του. Καθώς άδειαζε στον διψασμένο του λαιμό υπέρμετρη ποσότητα απ' το φλασκί του, το νέκταρ του χυμού των σταφυλιών έκανε τους κροτάφους του να πάλλονται και γρήγορα ο θυμός έδωσε τη θέση του σε μια μορφή ορμέμφυτης ικανοποίησης. Η κοκκινομάτα του είχε πάντα δίκιο. Ποτέ ξανά δεν θα παράκουγε τις συμβουλές της κλείνοντας το νου του στις επιθυμίες της. Εκείνη τον γνώριζε τόσο καλά… θα αφηνόταν στη δική της κρίση και έλεγχο αδιαφορώντας για κάθε άλλο τι. Η κοκκινομάτα ήταν πια για το Μόρζαν η μάνα, η γυναίκα, η αδελφή… η ίδια η ζωή του.

Ικανοποιημένη με την παραδοχή αυτή του καβαλάρη της, η δράκαινα άφησε το συναίσθημα της άγριας χαρά που την κατείχε να σκορπιστεί ελεύθερα ένα γύρω.

 _"Ο Μόρζαν ανήκει στην κοκκινομάτα του"_ γουργούρισε μέσα στο νου του σαν μια ζηλότυπη ερωμένη, μιλώντας για τον εαυτό της χαϊδευτικά στο τρίτο πρόσωπο. _"Μαζί θα ζήσουν όσα χρόνια μέλλεται να ζουν σκορπίζοντας τον τρόμο. Μαζί θε να περάσουν και στο βασίλειο του θανάτου!"_

.*.*.*.

Η Σελίνα βάδισε αργά πάνω στο τριζάτο χώμα. Η αυγινή παγωνιά είχε σκεπάσει την κοιλάδα Πάλανκαρ ξεκινώντας από τις παρυφές του δάσους της Ραχοκοκαλιάς μέχρι την απάτητη δημοσιά του Κάρβαχωλ, φτάνοντας σταδιακά μέχρι και τις όχθες του ποταμού Ανόρα. Στις άκρες του μονοπατιού ξεχώριζαν χάντρινες, παγωμένες σταλίδες δροσιάς να επικαλύπτουν τα φύλλα από τα σκουροπράσινα, κατσαρά ραδίκια και τα φτωχά αγριόχορτα. Το χιόνι είχε λιώσει εδώ κάτω, στα χαμηλά της κοιλάδας, ντύνοντας μονάχα πια με τη λαμπράδα του τις λευκοκαλυμμένες πλαγιές και τις φιδίσιες χαράδρες του βουνού. Ο ουρανός πάνωθέ της δεν είχε ξανοίξει ακόμα στο σύνηθες μουντό, γκρίζο χρώμα μιας μέρας του τέλους του χειμώνα. Ούτε όμως και τα σύννεφα φαίνονταν να προοιωνίζουν βροχή ή καταιγίδα. Μετά από μία σχεδόν άγρυπνη νύχτα, η Σελίνα είχε αποφασίσει να βγει απ' τα ξημερώματα, να περπατήσει ανάμεσα στα χωράφια.

Η γυναίκα τυλίχτηκε καλύτερα με την μάλλινη κουβέρτα του κρεβατιού της. Ελλείψει του κατάλληλου παλτού, η Σελίνα συνήθιζε να κουκουλώνεται με τη ζεστή κουβέρτα, όσες – και ήταν λίγες – φορές αποφάσιζε να τριγυρίσει στους ερημότοπους γύρω από τη φάρμα. Η βαριά βελούδινη κάπα της, η στολισμένη με τη γούνα ζιμπελίνας, έμοιαζε τόσο παράταιρη εδώ στο χωριό, το ίδιο και τα πλούσια, πολύτιμα ρούχα και τα κοσμήματά της, που η Σελίνα είχε καταχωνιάσει στο βάθος του μπαούλου στην παιδική της κάμαρα, αρνούμενη να τα φορέσει. Την προηγούμενη νύχτα όμως και μετά από πολύ καιρό, είχε ανοίξει αυτό το μπαούλο. Είχε αφαιρέσει τα κοσμήματα από το εσωτερικό του και είχε περάσει αρκετό χρόνο καθισμένη στο πρεβάζι του παραθύρου της εξετάζοντάς τα. Αρχικά η Σελίνα είχε σκοπό να αφήσει στον Γκάρροου αυτά τα κοσμήματα, να χρησιμοποιηθούν αργότερα για την ανατροφή του παιδιού που κουβάλαγε μέσα της. Την προηγούμενη όμως νύχτα η σκέψη ότι όλα τα δώρα του Μόρζαν περιείχαν μαγείες κι επικίνδυνα ξόρκια, την είχε κάνει να αλλάξει γνώμη. Ίσως οι πολύτιμες πέτρες, που στόλιζαν το χρυσάφι πάνω σ' αυτά τα κοσμήματα, γίνονταν η αιτία ν' ανακαλύψει ο τρομερός δρακοκαβαλάρης το μέρος όπου είχε κρύψει αυτό το δεύτερο παιδί της. Ίσως τα όμορφα και πολύτιμα αυτά κοσμήματα γίνονταν αιτία να κινδυνεύσει το νέο της αυτό βλαστάρι. Η Σελίνα δεν μπορούσε να επιτρέψει κάτι τέτοιο. Καλύτερο το' χε να μεγαλώσει το παιδί της πάμπτωχο, παρά να βρεθεί απρόσμενα μέσα στις αρπάγες του Μόρζαν. Άλλωστε ο Γκάρροου δεν θα αρνιόταν τροφή και στέγη σ' ένα παιδί απ' τη ρίζα της φαμίλιας του. Γι αυτό η Σελίνα ήταν σίγουρη.

Η γυναίκα είχε βαρύνει αρκετά τις τελευταίες αυτές εβδομάδες. Η τεντωμένη της κοιλιά ξεχώρισε πια καθαρά ανάμεσα από τα τραχιά ρούχα της χωριάτισσας που έντυναν το κορμί της, ρούχα που πολύ ευγενικά της είχε παραχωρήσει η Μάριαν, κατάλληλα ραμμένα από τον καιρό που η ίδια εγκυμονούσε το μικρό της αγόρι. Τα βήματα της Σελίνα την οδήγησαν στις παγωμένες όχθες του ποταμού, στο σημείο εκείνο που χρόνους πριν είχε πρωτοσυναντηθεί με το δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η ίδια ιτιά έγερνε τα παγωμένα της κλωνάρια πάνω απ' τις άκρες του νερού, που κυλούσε με βροντή από τις κορυφές της Ραχοκοκαλιάς φτάνοντας ως τη μακρινή θάλασσα. Πείθοντας τον εαυτό της να ξεχάσει εκείνη την πρώτη συνάντηση – και ιδίως τη δεύτερη, που ακολούθησε την ερχόμενη μέρα – η γυναίκα ακούμπησε πάνω στο γερτό κορμό ψαύοντας μέσα στις τσέπες της τα πολύτιμα κοσμήματα που είχε κουβαλήσει ως εδωπέρα. Χωρίς να ξοδέψει άλλο χρόνο της γι' αυτά και αποφασισμένη να τα ξεφορτωθεί από την προηγούμενη νύχτα, αρχίνησε να τα ρίχνει ένα-ένα μέσα στα κρύα νερά. Τα βαρύτιμα κοσμήματα δεν προλάβαιναν καν να στροβιλιστούν ανάμεσα στις δίνες του νερού, παρά παρασύρονταν από τους υδάτινους όγκους που κατέβαιναν με φόρα από τη Ραχοκοκαλιά. Το ορμητικό ρεύμα είτε θα τα συμπαρέσυρε προς τη μακρινή θάλασσα, είτε θα τα παράχωνε για πάντα κάτω από τους τόνους λάσπης της πλατιάς κοίτης.

Ρίχνοντας και το τελευταίο κομμάτι η Σελίνα ανάσανε με ανακούφιση. Η ορμή του ποταμού κατάπιε με λαχτάρα το καλοδουλεμένο χρυσάφι από το σκουλαρίκι της και το ζαφείρι που το στόλιζε δεν πρόκαμε να ξεχωρίσει λάμποντας μέσα στα μολυβόχρωμα νερά. Ένα βάρος έφυγε από την καρδιά της – αφού πρώτα είχε αλαφρώσει τις τσέπες της από τα μαγεμένα χαρίσματα του Μόρζαν – και τα χέρια της γυναίκας ελεύθερα πια δίπλωσαν με λατρεία γύρω απ' τη φουσκωμένη κοιλιά της. Αυτό ήταν το δώρο του Μπρομ! Το παιδί του έρωτά του… της αγάπης τους…

Η Σελίνα τραβήχτηκε λίγο παραμέσα για ν' αποφύγει τις ψεκάδες του νερού της λασπωμένης όχθης και βρίσκοντας ένα μικρό, σχεδόν στεγνό βραχάκι κάθισε με κόπο πάνω του. Ο νους της πέταξε πίσω στο χρόνο, στη μοιραία εκείνη νύχτα που η τρέλα του Μόρζαν παραλίγο να γίνει αιτία να χαθεί το πρώτο παιδί της· το στερημένο της σπλάχνο, αυτό που την είχε αλλάξει. Η γέννηση του Μέρταγκ είχε σταθεί η αιτία να αρχίσει να σιχαίνεται τα πρότερα έργα της, να επιθυμήσει τη ζωή και να αποστραφεί την ίντριγκα και το θάνατο που είχε καταδικαστεί να σκορπίζει. Με δάκρυα στα μάτια εκείνη τη νύχτα είχε γείρει πάνω απ' το κρεβατάκι του πόνου του και η καρδιά της έμοιαζε σχισμένη με τον ίδιο τρόπο που η καταραμένη λεπίδα είχε σχίσει και το δικό του κορμάκι. Ο πόνος και ο σπαραγμός του ήταν ταυτόχρονα και δικός της, το ίδιο και η απόγνωση. Μέχρι που είχε συναντήσει εκείνον… τον κηπουρό, που τριγύριζε γύρω απ' τη στέρνα. Εκείνος ήταν που την είχε εφοδιάσει με τα βότανα που είχαν προσφέρει τόση ανακούφιση στον πόνο του παιδιού της. Ο ύπνος είχε τελικά αγκαλιάσει το μικρό της σταλάζοντας βάλσαμο στην πληγή του και η ανάγκη της για περισσότερη θεραπεία την είχε κάνει να αναζητήσει τον κηπουρό και πάλι.

Τώρα, τόσον καιρό μετά απ' αυτές τις πρώτες συναντήσεις τους, τα γεγονότα που είχαν διαδεχτεί εκείνη την πρώτη επαφή στη στέρνα φαίνονταν σαν ήδη ενορχηστρωμένα από πριν. Λες και επρόκειτο για την ακολουθία των πιο φυσικών συμβάντων, προετοιμασμένων από καιρό να τα βιώσει μαζί του. Λες και η καρδιά της είχε ήδη απορρίψει ολάκερο το πάθος της για το Μόρζαν, σαν έτοιμη να δεχτεί τη στοργή και το χάδι ενός άλλου. Χωρίς τύψεις είχε η ίδια γείρει πάνω στο κορμί του Μπρομ, χωρίς αυτοέλεγχο, χωρίς ενοχή. Του είχε παραδώσει ελεύθερα τα χείλη, την αγκαλιά, το κορμί της κι εκείνος είχε ανταποκριθεί αυθόρμητα, δίχως διόλου σκέψη. Σαν τα βρασμένα του βοτάνια, που πρόσφεραν στο μικρό παιδί της το γιατρικό του, τα χάδια και τα φιλιά του είχαν σταλάξει το ίδιο βάλσαμο και στην πονεμένη της καρδιά, της μάνας. Όχι, δεν έφταιγε ο άντρας που την παρέσυρε εκείνη τη νύχτα μέσα στη φτωχική του καλύβα, πάνω στα τραχιά του στρωσίδια. Η ίδια ήταν που είχε ολοπρόθυμα ακολουθήσει το ένστικτό της, όπως χρόνους πριν, στο ίδιο αυτό σημείο, είχε τρέξει ξωπίσω από τον…

Κόβοντας τη δυσάρεστη σκέψη που ήρθε να αμαυρώσει τις λίγες γλυκόπικρες αναμνήσεις, η γυναίκα σηκώθηκε στενάζοντας, έτοιμη να ξαναπάρει αργοσέρνοντας τον έρημο δρόμο που οδηγούσε πίσω στη φάρμα. Οι μόνες ενοχές που τώρα ένιωθε η Σελίνα ήταν το ότι δεν είχε σταθεί δυνατό να πάρει φεύγοντας μαζί και το πρώτο παιδί της. Σ' αυτό το παιδί όμως σύντομα θα γυρνούσε, μιας και η μαύρη απόφαση είχε ήδη μέσα της παρθεί. Θα εγκατέλειπε ετούτο εδώ που κουβαλούσε στην κοιλιά της – και ολοένα βάραινε να βγει – στην ασφάλεια του σπιτιού του αδελφού της.

Πλησιάζοντας τη φάρμα πρόσεξε από απόσταση μια τολύπα καπνού να ανεβαίνει από την καμινάδα. Παρά το πρωινό κρύο, η Μάριαν είχε ήδη σηκωθεί ν' αρχινίσει να καταπιάνεται με τις δουλειές του νοικοκυριού της· να ταΐσει το μικρό της, να φροντίσει το κοτέτσι, να ετοιμάσει γεύμα για τον Γκάρροου και την ίδια. Μπαίνοντας η Σελίνα στην παγωμένη αυλή ξεχώρισε σε απόσταση και τη μορφή του αδελφού της με το δικράνι στο χέρι, να καταγίνεται ν' απλώσει στρώσεις άχυρο στο δάπεδο του στάβλου. Χειμώνα ή καλοκαίρι, οι καθημερινές ασχολίες άρχιζαν πάντα από νωρίς στη φάρμα.

Στηρίζοντας με τα δύο χέρια τη μέση, που είχε κουραστεί να σηκώνει το περισσό βάρος του μωρού σ' όλο το δρόμο, η γυναίκα κοντοστάθηκε πλάι στην πέτρινη γούρνα. Το φαρδύ πεζούλι που την τριγύριζε την καλωσόριζε, να καθίσει για λίγο εκεί, να ξαποστάσει. Ο Γκάρροου δεν την είχε προσέξει και η Μάριαν θα ήταν τώρα απασχολημένη μέσα στο σπίτι. Η λαχτάρα της να _'δει'_ για μια στιγμή το γιο της, λαχτάρα που αναδευόταν μέσα στο νου και την καρδιά της σ' όλο το δρόμο του γυρισμού, την έκανε να τολμήσει την αποκοτιά. Με την ελπίδα ότι η πενιχρή χρήση μαγείας δεν θα γινόταν αντιληπτή από εκείνους που δεν έπρεπε, αλλά ούτε και από τους οικείους, η Σελίνα έγειρε με κόπο πάνω από το παγωμένο νερό της γούρνας.

 _"Ντράουμρ κόπα!"_

Το προσωπάκι του παιδιού φανερώθηκε θολό πάνω στην επιφάνεια του ακίνητου νερού. Μεγάλη θεά! Της φάνηκε χλωμός κι αδύνατος, περισσότερο απ' όσο ήταν όταν τον είχε αφήσει.

 _…"Θέλω τη μητέρα! Γιατί δεν έρχεται πια να με δει;"…_

Γοργά η φιγούρα της μιας νταντάς εμφανίστηκε πλάι σ' αυτή του παιδιού.

 _…"Μπες μέσα στο δωμάτιο, μικρέ αφέντη, τα παγωμένα ρεύματα θα σε κάνουν ν' αρρωστήσεις πάλι."..._

Η γυναίκα φάνηκε να τραβολογά με τη βία το αγόρι από το χέρι… να το σέρνει προς την κάμαρα…

 _…"Όχι! Όχι! Άφησέ με!... Μητέρα μου, πού είσαι;... Θέλω τη μητέρα!"…_

Η θέληση της νταντάς υπερίσχυσε αυτής του παιδιού και η Σελίνα τερμάτισε απότομα τη μαγεία της αναστατωμένη. Ένας κόμπος ανέβηκε στο λαιμό της κι ένιωσε να την πνίγει. Η αναθεματισμένη αυτή γυναίκα! Πώς τολμούσε να απλώνει χέρι στο παιδί της;

Ένας δυνατότερος πόνος από πριν της έσχισε τη μέση, τόσο που για μια στιγμή νόμισε πως ένα λεπίδι την είχε καρφώσει. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν δάκρυα. Από τη βραδιά που είχε επιτεθεί στο παιδί, ο Μόρζαν δεν είχε ξαναγυρίσει στο κάστρο. Η ίδια το είχε εγκαταλείψει εδώ και μήνες. Τι να περιμένει κανείς από τους υπηρέτες, όταν οι ίδιοι οι αφέντες τους δε νοιάζονταν;

Πονεμένη και με κόπο η Σελίνα σηκώθηκε απ' το πέτρινο γείσο της γούρνας. Παρά την παγωνιά που την έζωνε, αισθάνθηκε αίφνης ένα καυτό κύμα υγρών να κυλά ανάμεσα στα πόδια της κι ένας δεύτερος, δυνατότερος πόνος στο υπογάστριο την έκανε να διπλωθεί στα δύο. Τρομαγμένη αυτή τη φορά φώναξε τη Μάριαν, να έρθει σε βοήθειά της. Η ώρα να φέρει στον κόσμο το δεύτερο παιδί της είχε φτάσει.

.*.*.*.*.

"Πώς είναι δυνατόν να εννοείς κάτι τέτοιο, καλή μου;"

Ταραγμένη η Μάριαν έσφιξε το μπράτσο της Σελίνα προσπαθώντας να τη συγκρατήσει. Η λεχώνα είχε τακτοποιήσει το κοιμισμένο βρέφος μέσα στην ξύλινη κούνια – την ίδια που η Μάριαν είχε κοιμίσει και τον δικό της Ρόραν – είχε σηκωθεί απ' το κρεβάτι της λοχείας και προσπαθούσε να συμμαζέψει τα λιγοστά της υπάρχοντα. Μερικές στιγμές πριν κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της νανουρίζοντας το νεογέννητο και τώρα… κατά τα λεγόμενά της θα το εγκατέλειπε;

Μόλις την προηγούμενη νύχτα η Σελίνα είχε φέρει στον κόσμο ένα υγιέστατο αγοράκι. Είχε αρνηθεί κατηγορηματικά τις προτροπές του Γκάρροου, να σπεύσει αυτός ως το χωριό, να ζητήσει τη βοήθεια της Γερτρούδης της γιάτρισσας, που θα την παράστεκε στη γέννα, παρά είχε φέρει στον κόσμο το παιδί της μονάχα με τη βοήθεια της Μάριαν. Λίγες μονάχα ώρες είχαν περάσει από τότε και η Σελίνα ξεσηκώθηκε να φύγει.

Ακούγοντας τη φασαρία ο Γκάρροου μπήκε κι αυτός στην κάμαρα. Με δακρυσμένα μάτια η Σελίνα γύρισε προς το μέρος τους, αντιμετωπίζοντας και τους δύο με ταπεινωμένο ύφος.

"Δεν γίνεται αλλιώς… δεν γίνεται…" είπε μονάχα, ενώ τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν τώρα πάνω στα μάγουλα ποτάμι. "Έτσι πρέπει να γίνει… για το καλό του παιδιού, πρέπει να φύγω. Πρέπει να τον αφήσω σ' εσάς. Παρακαλώ, άλλο μη με ρωτάτε."

Συγκλονισμένη η Μάριαν άπλωσε προς την κούνια, πήρε στην αγκαλιά της το μωρό τείνοντάς το προς τη μητέρα του για να τη συγκινήσει, αλλά με μία κίνησή της η Σελίνα την απότρεψε.

"Όχι! Λυπηθείτε με, αυτό δεν θα το αντέξω." Με την καρδιά της να γίνεται κομμάτια, άρπαξε ένα κουβάρι τα παλιά της ρούχα μέσα από την κασέλα και με κόπο αρχίνησε να τα φορά. "Μεγαλώστε το εσείς, σαν να είναι δικό σας. Εγώ… πρέπει να φύγω μακριά… Όσο μακρύτερα, τόσο καλύτερα για όλους."

Χωρίς να του δίνουν προσοχή, ο μικρός Ρόραν έκλαιγε γοερά στη μια γωνιά του δωματίου επηρεασμένος από την αναστάτωση που επικρατούσε γύρω του, θορυβημένος από το οδυνηρό ξάφνιασμα των μεγάλων. Το κλάμα του μεγάλωσε την αγωνία μέσα στην κάμαρα ξυπνώντας το μωρό, που αρχίνησε κι αυτό να κλαψουρίζει. Η Σελίνα έριξε γοργά στους ώμους την βελουδένια κάπα, τη στολισμένη με τη γούνα της ζιμπελίνας. Αποστρέφοντας το βλέμμα απ' τη μεριά του βρέφους που το κρατούσε η Μάριαν προσπαθώντας να το ησυχάσει, η μωρομάνα αγκάλιασε τον Γκάρροου.

"Έχε γεια, αδελφέ, δεν θα με ξαναδείς." Πριν βγει από την πόρτα κοντοστάθηκε χωρίς να τον ξανακοιτάξει. "Μοναχά… δώσε στο παιδί το όνομα Έραγκον. Αυτή είναι η τελευταία θέλησή μου."

Μ' αυτούς τους λόγους βγήκε αποφασιστικά και χάθηκε απ' τη ζωή τους τόσο ξαφνικά, όσο αιφνίδια είχε εμφανιστεί· εγκαταλείποντάς τους στο κατώφλι, να την κοιτάζουν αποσβολωμένοι. Η απόφαση είχε από τα πριν ληφθεί. Στο Τιρμ θα κατευθυνόταν. Εκεί θα φρόντιζε να θεαθεί απ' τους πράκτορες του βασιλιά. Να θολώσει τα νερά για τους μήνες της προηγούμενης απουσίας της. Αν αυτοί που κατείχαν την εξουσία πίστευαν ότι γύρω απ' το Τιρμ τριγύριζε, ο νους τους δεν θα πήγαινε ποτέ στα βόρεια, στο σπίτι του αδελφού της. Θα άφηνε πίσω της το παιδί του Μπρομ ελεύθερο και εξασφαλισμένο. Ο αδελφός της θα το προστάτευε. Η Μάριαν ήταν καλή γυναίκα. Θα το μεγάλωνε κι αυτό σα γιο της παρέα με το δικό της βλαστάρι.

.*.*.*.*.*.

" Ει, αφεντικό, περίμενε… ένα λογάκι μοναχά… περίμενε σου λέω!"

Με τρόμο στα μάτια ο Χέφρινγκ είχε σωριαστεί μπροστά στον φοβερό το Μόρζαν, που τον σημάδευε με το σπαθί του. Τα γόνατά του δεν είχαν αντέξει κι είχαν λυθεί στη θέα της ολέθριας λεπίδας, που σηκωμένη πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του κι έτοιμη να τον κόψει σα βούτυρο σε δυο κομμάτια γυάλιζε απ' τις αντανακλάσεις της φωτιάς. Ο κλέφτης πανικόβλητος σύρθηκε προς τα πίσω πάνω στο χώμα γλιστρώντας στις πεσμένες πευκοβελόνες, που λίγη ώρα πριν του χρησιμεύανε για στρώμα· το 'να του χέρι γεμάτο από το γαλανό αυγό του δράκου, που έσφιγγε σπασμωδικά στην αγκαλιά κάτω απ' την αμασχάλη, το άλλο με τον αγκώνα να στηρίζεται στη γης, αποζητώντας το χαμένο θάρρος.

Καλά τα είχε καταφέρει μέχρι αυτή τη νύχτα. Όχι μονάχα είχε κατορθώσει να μπει στο Γκίλ'ιντ, να προμηθευτεί μέσα απ' την πόλη όλα τα χρειώδη και να βγει απαρατήρητος όπως μπήκε, είχε επίσης πετύχει να ταξιδέψει βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος· να φτάσει πολύ κοντά στο μέρος που πίστευε πως ζουν τα ξωτικά. Μέρες και νύχτες είχε πλανηθεί ανάμεσα στα αιώνια δέντρα φροντίζοντας να μην αφήνει ίχνη φανερά, έχοντας ταυτόχρονα το νου του στον πάντα πιθανό κίνδυνο του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Μα ως εδώ μέσα που είχε χωθεί φτάνοντας σε μέρη που ούτε το φως του ήλιου εύκολα περνούσε, στο τέλος πίστεψε πως ακόμα και αυτός τον είχε χάσει. Κι εκεί επάνω που η καρδιά του γέμιζε με την ελπίδα, πως επιτέλους η σωτηρία των ξωτικών βρισκόταν μια ανάσα παραπέρα, εκεί που είχε κονέψει στο περιορισμένο αυτό ξάνοιγμα ανάμεσα στα δένδρα ανάβοντας φωτιά να ζεστάνει το κόκαλό του, να βάλει μια μπουκιά γλυκό φαΐ στο στόμα, να σου τον ο τρομερός είχε εμφανιστεί από το πουθενά μπροστά του. Τον είχε πετύχει να κάθετε μισοκουκουλωμένος με την τρίχινη κουβέρτα, ησυχασμένος με το αυγό στην αγκαλιά, νανουρισμένος από τις φλόγες της φωτιάς. Καθότανε θαυμάζοντας του αυγού τα γαλανά λαμπυρίσματα και τις ακτινωτές ασημένιες φλέβες πάνω στο άθραυστο τσόφλι και στοχαζόταν, πως η απόκτηση αυτής της λείας ήτανε το μεγάλο πράμα – το κάτι τις – που ονειρευότανε από μικρό παιδί να κάνει. Κι εκεί που ημέρευε εκστασιασμένος κι ετοιμασμένος να ξεκλέψει λιγουλάκι ύπνο, εκεί παρουσιάστηκε μπρος του ο Μόρζαν με γυμνό το σπαθί στο χέρι.

"Να ζήσεις, αφεντικό, δυο λέξεις μόνο…"

Το τρομερό σπαθί, για το οποίο είχε ακούσει τόσα και τόσα, αντί να χαμηλώσει πλησίασε το λαιμό του περισσότερο· η αιχμή του έτοιμη να τον κόψει πέρα για πέρα. Άθελά του, η ματιά του κλέφτη μαγνητίστηκε απ' την κόκκινη λεπίδα. Όλες οι φλόγες της κόλασης έμοιαζαν να ξεπηδάνε από πάνω της, πανέτοιμες να διεκδικήσουν το κεφάλι του για να το κάψουν. Ακούσια, η σκέψη πως ένα τέτοιο όπλο κλεψιμαίικο θα έπιανε καλή τιμή στη μαύρη αγορά του Τιρμ και της Ντρας-Λεόνα, έκανε τον ανθρωπάκο ν' αναθαρρήσει, να προσπαθήσει παίζοντάς τα όλα για όλα. Μπορεί ο Μόρζαν να στεκόταν μπρος του αποφασισμένος να τον καρατομήσει, μα ο Χέφρινγκ το χρειαζόταν το κεφάλι του. Να κλέψει λοιπόν κι από του Χάρου; Να κλέψει, ντε, γιατί όχι; Το πονηρό μάτι του Χέφρινγκ γυάλισε κάτω από την άλικη λάμψη του Ζάρ'ροκ ρισκάροντας να διεκδικήσει από το θάνατο κι απ' το λεπίδι την ίδια τη ζωή του.

"Θα 'λεγα, αφεντικό, πως πιότερο κερδισμένος θα 'βγεις ελόγου σου κρατώντας με στη ζωή, παρά σκοτώνοντάς με." Ήταν ιδέα του, ή μήπως πάνω στο αγριεμένο πρόσωπο του τιμωρού του ξέκρινε πράγματι ένα αμυδρό ίχνος περιέργειας; Το γεγονός και μόνο ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στεκόταν αμίλητος και βλοσυρός μπροστά του, χωρίς να έχει ακόμα επιτεθεί, τον έκανε να ελπίσει… να τολμήσει… " Άκου, αφεντικό, εγώ ετούτο το αυγό δεν το πήρα για πάρτη μου. Λεφτά μου δώσανε για να κάμω ότι έκαμα… και μάλιστα μπόλικα. Σκοπός μου ήτανε πριν το παραδώσω, να κερδίσω ακόμα περισσότερο χρυσάφι. Τώρα, αφού δεν τα κατάφερα, κομμάτι δε με νοιάζει ποιος θα είναι ο κύριος του δράκου· η αφεντιά σου, ο βασιλιάς, ή όποιος άλλος. Παίρνεις λοιπόν εσύ το αυγό… σου δίνω κι ένα μέρος απ' το χρήμα και κρατώ εγώ το υπόλοιπο… Ε; τι λες λοιπόν γι' αυτό το νιτερέσο;" Για να επικυρώσει την αξία των λόγων του ο Χέφρινγκ έγειρε με προσοχή λιγάκι μπρος κι απόθεσε διστακτικά το γαλάζιο αυγό μπροστά στις μπότες του δρακοκαβαλάρη, πάνω στα ξεραμένα φύλλα.

Ακούγοντας τα τελευταία αυτά λόγια ο Μόρζαν έτριξε με θυμό τα δόντια. Αυτή η ξετσιπωσιά του κλέφτη παραπήγαινε! Το γαλανό του μάτι άστραψε, το μαύρο συνέχισε να κοιτάζει τούτον εδώ το θερσίτη με κακόβουλο βλέμμα.

Εδώ και ώρες είχε σταμπάρει ανάμεσα στα πυκνά δέντρα αυτόν τον αρουραίο, μα υπομονετικά περίμενε να καταλαγιάσει η ορμή της τρεχάλας του· να κάνει αυτός μια στάση για να ξαποστάσει. Τα ολόπυκνα κλωνάρια με τα παχιά τα φύλλα δεν ήταν μέρος να προσγειωθεί η δράκαινα, ώστε να κάνουν και οι δυο πιο τρομερή την εμφάνισή τους στα μάτια του άρπαγα, όπως θα ήθελε η κοκκινομάτα του. Γι' αυτή τη δυσκολία η δυσφορία της δράκαινας ολοένα και γινόταν πιο φανερή μέσα στο νου του Μόρζαν.

Κατά τις τελευταίες μέρες ήταν εκείνη που είχε υποδαυλίσει το θυμό του καβαλάρη της, όσο ο κλέφτης κατάφερνε να τους ξεφεύγει όλο και μακρύτερα. Η δράκαινα βεβαίως θα χαιρόταν υπέρμετρα να ξεσχίσει αυτή τον αδίστακτο αγύρτη πάνω στην τρομάρα του, καθώς οι δύο τους θα εμφανίζονταν αιφνίδια εμπρός του. Μέσα στο μυαλό της είχε σχηματίσει ακόμα και την εικόνα της τιμωρίας του ξεδιάντροπου, την οποία προέβαλε συχνά- πυκνά ικανοποιημένη στο νου του εκλεκτού της, αναδεικνύοντας τις απαιτήσεις της. Τα πράγματα όμως είχαν ξεφύγει απ' τους υπολογισμούς της, καθώς ο κλέφτης είχε κατορθώσει να χωθεί βαθιά στο πυκνό δάσος. Τις τελευταίες ώρες αναγκαζόταν κι η ίδια να παραδεχτεί τις δυσκολίες του πρότερου σχεδίου της.

 _"Πήγαινε να κυνηγήσεις, αγαπημένη"_ είχε προτρέψει ο Μόρζαν τη δράκαινα αισθανόμενος πολύ καλά την κούρασή της από το πολύωρο πέταγμα χωρίς σταματημό και την ανάγκη της για τροφή. Ο χρόνος που είχαν περάσει μονάχοι πάνω απ' τους ερημότοπους, είχε φέρει κοντύτερα τον ένα στον άλλο αναθερμαίνοντας όσο ποτέ την αιώνια σχέση τους.

 _"Δεν σε αφήνω μοναχό τόσο κοντά στα ξωτικά, ταίρι της καρδιάς μου"_ είχε απαντήσει πεισματικά εκείνη. _"Θα τραφώ όταν όλη αυτή η καταδίωξη τελειώσει, εσύ κι εγώ γίνουμε ξανά κάτοχοι του γαλάζιου αυγού και πετάξουμε μακριά από τούτο το καταραμένο δάσος. Μπορεί να μην καταφέρω να πάρω μέρος στην τιμωρία του κλέφτη, αλλά εσύ είσαι υπέρ αρκετός να ξεσχίσεις τις άθλιες σάρκες του με το 'ασημοκόκκινο νύχι' σου. Εγώ θα παρακολουθώ τα πάντα μέσα από τα δικά σου μάτια"_ είχε προσθέσει, ενώ η ποθεινή προσδοκία είχε προκαλέσει καυτά σάλια να τρέξουν από τα μουσούδια της.

Αποδεχόμενος τη θέλησή της ο Μόρζαν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τη μαγεία του για να κατεβεί σε μια ψηλή δενδροκορφή, γλιστρώντας μετά από εκεί αθόρυβα προς το έδαφος. Ανάμεσα στις σκιές ο καβαλάρης περίμενε, ενώ η κοκκινομάτα περιίπτατο από πάνω, αθέατοι και οι δύο στα μάτια του κλέφτη. Την ώρα που ανίδεος ο απατεώνας ξαπόσταινε με τις αισθήσεις χαλαρές και έτοιμος για ύπνο, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε απότομα εμφανιστεί μπροστά του τραβώντας τη λεπίδα.

Ο Μόρζαν είδε το Χέφρινγκ να μαζεύεται ακόμα περισσότερο – αν ήταν δυνατόν να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο – ένα μικρό, σάρκινο κουβάρι μπροστά στα πόδια του διώκτη και τιμωρού του. Παρά την οργή του για την θρασύτητα του κλέφτη, να ξεστομίσει τα τελευταία αυτά λόγια – ίσως ακόμη και εξ αιτίας αυτού του τού τολμήματος – ο δρακοκαβαλάρης συνέχιζε να στέκει αμίλητος χωρίς να επιτίθεται. Σίγουρος πια ότι η ταλαιπωρία του θα τέλειωνε γοργά κάτω απ' τη φονική λεπίδα του σπαθιού, ένιωσε πως μπορούσε να χρονοτριβήσει λίγες στιγμές ακόμη. Κατάλαβε πλάι του να σταλάζει υγρή και καυτή η φλόγα της δράκαινας από ψηλά, ανάμεσα απ' το άνοιγμα των δέντρων, την ώρα που ο βρυχηθμός της ξέσχισε τη σιγαλιά του δάσους. Τα σαπισμένα φύλλα πάνω στη γης τσιτσίρισαν αχνίζοντας κι ο δόλιος λωποδύτης λούφαξε περισσότερο.

Η ματιά του Μόρζαν στράφηκε προς το γαλάζιο αυγό, που λίγο πριν ο Χέφρινγκ έσφιγγε σπασμωδικά στην αγκαλιά του. Έμοιαζε λες κι ήθελε να προστατέψει την πολύτιμή του λεία, που είχε καταφέρει να περισώσει επί βδομάδες, μην του την πάρουν. Ή ίσως ήθελε να προστατευθεί ο ίδιος από αυτήν με κάποιο τρόπο μαγικό, χρησιμοποιώντας το αυγό σαν κάλυψη κι ασπίδα. Ο φόβος για τη ζωή του όμως τον είχε αναγκάσει να το αποχωριστεί, έστω και με δυσκολία. Τώρα η λεία απόμενε παρατημένη στις πευκοβελόνες ανάμεσα στον κλέφτη και τον τιμωρό του. Οι αντανακλάσεις της φωτιάς πάνω στη στιλπνή επιφάνεια μαγνήτιζαν το βλέμμα· οι ακτινωτές του φλέβες λαμπύριζαν σαν το λιωμένο ασήμι. Η κυριαρχία του κλέφτη απάνω του είχε τελειώσει. Το αυγό θα γύριζε ξανά στην κατοχή του Γκαλμπατόριξ, περιμένοντας γι' αυτόν που θα ξυπνούσε το δράκο που κοιμόταν μέσα του. Ο Μόρζαν ένιωσε για μια στιγμή το θυμό του για τον κλέφτη να καταλαγιάζει. Η σιωπηλή παρουσία του αυγού τον έκανε να πεθυμήσει αυτός την κατοχή του.

 _"Πρώτα η τιμωρία του άρπαγα"_ μούγκρισε από πάνω του η κοκκινομάτα. _"Μπορεί να περιμένει το αυγό! Και πάλι δικό μας θα είναι."_

 _"Του Γκαλμπατόριξ θα είναι"_ σχολίασε στρυφνά ο Μόρζαν. Παρ' όλα αυτά, τα λόγια της δράκαινας τον έκαναν να συμμαζέψει και πάλι τη σκέψη του που είχε ξεστρατίσει, να στρέψει ξανά την προσοχή του στον ανθρωπάκο. Είχε συρθεί βέβαια τρομαγμένος ο κλέφτης προς τα πίσω, για ν' αποφύγει το σίγουρο θάνατο που κρεμόταν από πάνω του, αλαφιασμένος απ' τη θέα της γυμνής λεπίδας του Ζάρ'ροκ. Παρ' όλο όμως το σκιάξιμο, στιγμή δεν είχε πάψει λαλάει. Μπορεί από το φόβο να είχε κατουρήσει τα βρακιά του, αλλά η γλώσσα του ακόμη δούλευε ροδάνι. Κάτι το υπέρμετρα διασκεδαστικό είχε πάνω του τούτος εδώ ο φτωχοδιάβολος καταφέρνοντας να καταπραΰνει το θυμό του Μόρζαν, να συντελεί ώστε να καθυστερεί αυτός επίτηδες το τελειωτικό του χτύπημα. Η κοκκινομάτα όμως δεν φάνηκε να διασκεδάζει το ίδιο, κεντρίζοντας τον καβαλάρη της να χτυπήσει εκδικητικά τον κλέφτη, που εδώ και τόσες βδομάδες τους ταλαιπωρούσε.

Βλέποντας τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να αργοπορεί ο Χέφρινγκ αναθάρρησε. Το ύφος του άλλαξε γεμάτο πονηριά. Το πράσινο μάτι του γυάλισε φανερώνοντας καπατσοσύνη όχι μονάχα στα έργα, μα και στα λόγια.

"Δεν ξέρω αν αληθεύει, αλλά έχω ακούσει, πως και του λόγου σου, όταν ήσουνα παιδάριο, είχες σουφρώσει – με το συμπάθιο – μερικές τσέπες, να… όπως κι εγώ… και ήσουνα, λέει, καλός σε κάτι τέτοια… Έλεος… έλεος… μη! " Ο Μόρζαν έκανε ένα απότομο βήμα μπρος προσπερνώντας το αυγό κι ο Χέφρινγκ ξεφώνησε κλείνοντας τα μάτια, κολλώντας την πλάτη πιότερο κοντά στο δέντρο. Αχ, ας γινόταν ν' άνοιγε η φλούδα, να τον έκλεινε κι εκείνον μέσα της, να έσωζε έτσι τη ζωούλα του… Αυτός το μόνο που είχε προσπαθήσει μ' αυτό το παράτολμο σχόλιό του, ήταν μπας και συγκινηθεί ο Μόρζαν και του χαριστεί. Όμως ήταν ολοφάνερο πως είχε λαθέψει. Όχι μονάχα το ψυχρό βλέμμα του τρομερού δρακοκαβαλάρη δεν έδειχνε ίχνος συμπάθειας στα λόγια του, αλλά είχε καταφέρει να τον εξαγριώσει κιόλας. Παρ' όλη όμως τη δυσαρέσκεια του Μόρζαν και την τυφλή οργή του δράκου πάνω απ' τα ψηλά τα δέντρα, το τελειωτικό χτύπημα δεν είχε ακόμα πέσει στο κεφάλι του.

Νοιώθοντας τη ζωή του στο χείλος του γκρεμνού ο Χέφρινγκ μισάνοιξε το ένα του το μάτι. Το αξεδιάλυτο ύφος του Μόρζαν σίγουρα δεν προοιώνιζε κάτι καλό, ούτε και η κοντινή παρουσία του δράκου του, αλλά και πάλι… Εκείνη η μικρή φωνούλα – ένστικτο δεν το λέγαν οι σπουδαγμένοι; – που από παιδάκι άκουγε μέσα του και τον παρότρυνε να ρισκάρει στην κλεψά του έλεγε να προσπαθήσει πάλι και… ίσως… Μέσα στο σκοτισμένο από τον τρόμο μυαλό του μακρυχέρη τα μουγκρίσματα του θεριού από πάνω του δεν αποτελούσαν τόσο άμεσο κίνδυνο, όσο ο ίδιος ο καβαλάρης του.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε σκύψει να πάρει το αυγό και τώρα το κρατούσε αυτός στο ένα του χέρι, στο άλλο… ήταν ιδέα του κλέφτη, ή η φονική λεπίδα είχε λιγάκι χαμηλώσει; Σίγουρα μαθές, ο Μόρζαν είχε κατεβάσει λιγουλάκι το σπαθί του και τώρα η προσοχή του ήταν πιότερο στραμμένη στο αυγό παρά στον κλέφτη. Ο Χέφρινγκ πρόσεξε πως το γαλανό του μάτι έλαμπε από υπολογισμό και μια δόση… ναι, ο εξασκημένος κλέφτης μπορούσε να καταλάβει την απληστία – αλλά απληστία για κέρδος, δύναμη, ή για άλλο τι; Ο Χέφρινγκ αποφάσισε να τα παίξει όλα για όλα.

"Σε παραδέχομαι, αφεντικό, για ανώτερό μου, αλλά εσύ είσαι δρακοκαβαλάρης. Πρέπει να παραδεχτείς όμως κι εσύ, ότι κανείς άλλος δεν θα κατάφερνε να με τσακώσει, μονάχα ένας δρακοκαβαλάρης· δηλαδή, ελόγου σου. Πράγμα που μας φέρνει πολύ κοντά." Το ύφος του Χέφρινγκ πονήρεψε. "Εμένα που με βλέπεις, δεν είχα ποτέ στη ζωή μου συνεταίρο στην κλεψά, αλλά φαντάσου, τι θα μπορούσαμε να καταφέρουμε εσύ κι εγώ αντάμα…'

Η πρόταση του κλέφτη έγινε η αιτία να ακουστούν απειλητικότερα τα μουγκρίσματα της δράκαινας από ψηλά, ενώ ο Μόρζαν σήκωσε και πάλι τη λεπίδα βαδίζοντας αυτή τη φορά αποφασιστικά καταπάνω του. Ο Χέφρινγκ κατατρόμαξε.

"Όχι, αφεντικό, όχι, στάσου… στάσου! Τι λέω, ο σκύλος εγώ… ένας τιποτένιος, ένα σκουλήκι σε έναν άρχοντα μεγάλο." Κυλίστηκε μπροστά στο Μόρζαν τείνοντας προς αυτόν σε ικεσία τα χέρια. Δύο στιγμές πριν φαινόταν πως είχε καταφέρει να ξεκλέψει την πολυπόθητη αμνηστία για το έγκλημά του, αλλά οι τελευταίοι του λόγοι έδειχναν να έχουν θυμώσει πάλι τον τρομερό δρακοαφέντη. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο Χέφρινγκ δεν το έβαλε κάτω. "Φαντάζομαι, ότι εσύ θα έχεις μπόλικο χρυσάφι φυλαγμένο… τόσο πολύ και τόσο καλά κρυμμένο, που να μην σου χρειάζεται άλλο με την κλεψά. Αλλά… κατάλαβέ με κι εμένα, να σώσω το τομάρι μου θέλω. Και μετά… μετά θα μπορείς να με χρησιμοποιήσεις για να αποκτάς ότι άλλο θες. Βάνω τον εαυτό μου στες υπηρεσίες σου."

Τα χείλη του Μόρζαν στράβωσαν σ' ένα τρομερό μορφασμό, που έμοιαζε λίγο, θαρρείς, μ' ένα διαβολικό χαμόγελο.

 _"Τούτος εδώ ο τιποτένιος σε διασκεδάζει"_ σχολίασε με δυσφορία η κοκκινομάτα νιώθοντας την σταδιακή μεταστροφή στη διάθεση του καβαλάρη της. _"Βάλθηκε να σε πείσει, πως αξίζει να του χαρίσεις τη ζωή. Λιγάκι ακόμα και θα τον μαζέψεις κι αυτόν για γελωτοποιό σου."_

Στα σχόλια της δράκαινας ο Μόρζαν έτριξε τα δόντια.

"Ό,τι θέλω μπορώ να το έχω μ' ένα μου λόγο, θρασίμι" μίλησε με βροντερή φωνή για πρώτη φορά στον κλέφτη κολλώντας ταυτόχρονα τη μύτη του Ζάρ'ροκ στο λαιμό του, χαράσσοντας ελαφριά το δέρμα ώστε να σταλάξει λίγο αίμα. Το λογύδριο αυτού του μικροσκοπικού ανθρωπάκου, η πονηράδα και η καπατσοσύνη του πολλά τον είχαν διασκεδάσει, καταφέρνοντας να τον κατευνάσουν.

Παρά το αίμα που έτρεχε λεκιάζοντας το κλεμμένο του σακάκι, ο Χέφρινγκ δεν τα έχασε.

"Ε τότενες, αφού δεν υπάρχει κάτι που να θες από μένα, αφεντικό, και τα ταλέντα μου δεν φτάνουν για να σε υπηρετούν, λυπήσου ένα ποντικό του λιμανιού και χάρισέ του, τη ζωή. Θυμήσου κι εσύ τα μικράτα σου, ντε…"

Ο Χέφρινγκ γονάτισε μπροστά στο Μόρζαν χαμηλώνοντας ταπεινά το κεφάλι κάτω απ' την αιχμηρή λεπίδα του Ζάρ'ροκ, περιμένοντας την ετυμηγορία. Ό,τι, μα ό,τι μπορούσε για να σωθεί, το είχε κάνει. Σαν αλυσίδα γεγονότων πέρασε η ζωή του στιγμιαία μπροστά απ' τα μάτια, με κορωνίδα την κλεψιά του γαλανού αυγού του δράκου. Αν μη τι άλλο, τουλάχιστον ο Χέφρινγκ τα είχε καταφέρει να χολώσει του δύο ισχυρότερους της γης. Αν ήταν να χαθεί, ας πέθαινε σαν ο κορυφαίος κλέφτης των καιρών.

Το απειλητικό γρύλισμα της δράκαινας από ψηλά φανέρωνε όλη τη στυφάδα και βαρυγκώμια της. Πάνω που όλα πήγαιναν καλά και είχε φέρει και πάλι με τα νερά της τον εκλεκτό της, αυτός έδειχνε έτοιμος να της ξεφύγει· να χαριστεί στον κλέφτη, που είχε ταλαιπωρήσει τους δυο τους τόσες βδομάδες. Ο Μόρζαν έδειχνε να έχει μεταστραφεί απ' τον αρχικό στόχο του για μια φορά ακόμα.

 _"Τα ίδια κάνεις πάλι…"_ ο θυμός της δράκαινας κατέπεφτε, σταδιακά υποχωρώντας σε κούραση μαζί κι απογοήτευση. Ο δικός της Μόρζαν χάριζε τη ζωή στο πλάσμα που η ίδια είχε ονειρευτεί να ξεσχίσει. Η δουλική συμπεριφορά και δυο αστείες κουβέντες απ' τη μεριά του κλέφτη άρκεσαν, να απομακρύνουν τον εκλεκτό ξανά από τον κοινό σκοπό τους.

 _"Ησύχασε!"_ την προέτρεψε εκείνος διασκεδάζοντας. _"Θα υπάρξουν από δω κι εμπρός πάμπολλες ευκαιρίες να σπείρουμε, εσύ κι εγώ, στους εχθρούς μας πανικό· να ξεσχίσουμε, να εξολοθρεύσουμε, να πνίξουμε αλύπητα στο αίμα. Πάντα μαζί, αγαπημένη! Εσύ κι εγώ, σαν ένα!"_

Νιώθοντας ήδη αυτό το υποσχεμένο αίμα να γλυκαίνει τα πεινασμένα της σαγόνια, τα λόγια του καβαλάρη κατεύνασαν οριακά την οργή της δράκαινας. Η υπέρμετρη αγάπη που μοιραζόταν κατά τις τελευταίες μέρες μοναχά με τον εκλεκτό της, της θύμισαν εκείνα τα μακρινά, τα παιδικά τους χρόνια. Όταν τίποτε περιττό δεν υπήρχε ολόγυρά τους, παρά ένας μεγάλος κόσμος, όπου θα ζούσαν αποκλειστικά ο ένας για τον άλλο. Έτσι, αν και με δυσφορία, συναίνεσε.

Με το πλατύ μέρος της λεπίδας του σπαθιού του ο Μόρζαν χτύπησε απαλά το μάγουλο του κλέφτη διασκεδάζοντας. "Κι εσύ θυμήσου, ποντικέ, ότι σ' έχω σκοτώσει. Για το βασιλιά, για όλους τους κατοίκους της Αλαγαισίας είσαι ήδη νεκρός. Τόλμα να εμφανιστείς κάπου και…" Με κίνηση απότομη θηκάρωσε το Ζάρ'ροκ χωρίς να πολυκαταλαβαίνει κι ο ίδιος αυτή του τη μεγαλοθυμία.

"Αφεντικό…" Μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει στ' αυτιά του ο κλέφτης αποτόλμησε ν' αναθωρίσει. Σίγουρα ο τρομερός άρχοντας είχε βαλθεί να τον εμπαίζει. Τον αποκοίμιζε τώρα με την ελπίδα, για να χτυπήσει κατόπιν εκεί που αυτός δεν το περίμενε.

"Φεύγα!"

"Δεν σ' ευχα…"

"Πάρε δρόμο!"

Χωρίς να χρειαστεί να του το ξαναπούν, ο Χέφρινγκ πήρε δρόμο και πια δε ματαφάνηκε.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ο Μόρζαν χάιδεψε με όλη του την παλάμη τη στιλπνή, γαλάζια επιφάνεια του αυγού με τις ασημένιες φλέβες. Με τις οξυμένες αισθήσεις ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη ένιωσε μέσα από το σκληρό κέλυφος τη διάνοια του μικροσκοπικού νεοσσού βαθιά ναρκωμένη από τη μαγεία των δράκων. Ευτυχώς η ζωή του δεν είχε απειληθεί από την πρόσφατη περιπέτειά του στα χέρια του κλέφτη και ο νεοσσός θα συνέχιζε να κοιμάται αμέριμνος, ανεπηρέαστος από τα γενόμενα αυτού του κόσμου, αναμένοντας τον ερχομό του εκλεκτού του. Ο Μόρζαν τοποθέτησε και πάλι το αυγό μέσα στο ίδιο μάλλινο σακούλι που είχε παρατήσει ο Χέφρινγκ πάνω στη βιάση του να φύγει. Κατόπιν σηκώθηκε απ' τη θέση που είχε βολευτεί, έκρυψε το σακούλι με το αυγό μέσα στις δερμάτινες θήκες της σέλας του κι έριξε στη φωτιά ένα ακόμα κούτσουρο κάνοντας τις φλόγες να δυναμώσουν τρεμοπαίζοντας κάτω απ' τον κρύο ουρανό του βορρά.

Τους είχε πάρει μέρες για να γυρίσουν πετώντας προς στις όχθες της λίμνης Άιζενσταρ, αφήνοντας πίσω τους το πυκνό, μαγεμένο δάσος των ξωτικών. Ο Μόρζαν βιαζόταν να βγει από την επικίνδυνη περιοχή των 'μυτεροαυτιάδων' γιατί ποτέ δεν ήξερε κανείς τι μαγγανεία μπορεί να μηχανεύονταν εις βάρος του. Η κοκκινομάτα του συναινούσε στη βιασύνη του εκλεκτού της, μιας και θα τους ήταν αδύνατο να αντιμετωπίσουν παρέα τους εχθρούς τους, αφού το έδαφος ήταν απροσπέλαστος χώρος για τη δράκαινα εξ αιτίας των πυκνών δέντρων. Ησυχασμένοι και οι δύο απ' την επιτυχία τους, κουρασμένοι απ' το συνεχόμενο ταξίδι της αναζήτησης και ταλαιπωρημένοι απ' τις δύσκολες συνθήκες βιάστηκαν προς την πλησιέστερη πόλη, προς το Γκίλ'ιντ. Φτάνοντας όμως ανάμεσα στις παρυφές του δάσους και τους υγρότοπους της λίμνης, η ανάγκη της δράκαινας για τροφή υπερίσχυσε της ανάγκης για πολυτελέστερη διαβίωση του καβαλάρη της. Η δράκαινα, μετά και από την παρότρυνση του Μόρζαν, στράφηκε προς τ' ανατολικά για να κυνηγήσει μακριά από το δάσος, εκεί οπού τα δέντρα αραίωναν, το πράσινο χορτάρι ψήλωνε ως το γόνατο κι αγέλες από άλκες περιφέρονταν.

 _"Θα είσαι εντάξει για λίγες μέρες χωρίς εμένα;"_ είχε ρωτήσει χαδιάρικα τον εκλεκτό της, ενώ η σφοδρή της πείνα ταλάνιζε τα σωθικά της. Το αργό πέταγμά της πάνω απ' τις κορυφές των δέντρων φανέρωνε ολοκάθαρα την μεγάλη εξάντληση των δυνάμεών της από την προηγούμενη, διαρκή αναζήτηση.

 _"Θα είμαι μια χαρά!"_ είχε δηλώσει ο Μόρζαν προτρέποντάς την να προσγειωθεί. _"Πήγαινε εσύ να κυνηγήσεις και να τραφείς κι εγώ, προσμένοντάς σε, θα στήσω κατασκήνωση έξω από το Γκίλ'ιντ."_

 _"Μη διανοηθείς να μπεις στην πόλη χωρίς εμένα!"_ είχε αξιώσει η δράκαινα τρίβοντας το μουσούδι της αγαπησιάρικα επάνω στο πλευρό του. _"Ο καβαλάρης ο δικός μου δεν μπορεί να περιφέρεται πεζός κουβαλώντας τη σαγή του, σαν κάποιος κοινός στρατιώτης."_

 _"Θα μπορούσα να διατάξω να μου φέρουν άλογο"_ είχε προτείνει ο καβαλάρης της ξύνοντας τις μαλακές φολίδες κάτω απ' το σαγόνι της, αλλά διαβλέποντας την ανάγκη κι επιθυμία της να παρουσιαστούν μαζί θριαμβευτές στην πόλη, είχε προσθέσει: _"Προτιμώ όμως να σε περιμένω να επιστρέψεις. Έτσι θα μπούμε κι οι δυο μαζί νικητές και τροπαιούχοι."_

Η δράκαινα τον είχε αφήσει στην εξοχή έξω απ' το Γκίλ'ιντ, αρκετά κοντά στις όχθες της λίμνης και είχε εξαφανιστεί πετώντας προς της κορυφές του όρους Μάρνα. Ο Μόρζαν είχε βαλθεί να στήσει μια μικρή κατασκήνωση, για να περάσει εκεί τις ώρες της αναμονής του. Η λίμνη του είχε προμηθεύσει κρύο, καθαρό νερό για τις ανάγκες του, καθώς και φρέσκο ψάρι για τροφή. Σαν είχε πέσει το σκοτάδι, μια πλούσια φωτιά είχε ψήσει το φαγητό και ζεστάνει το κορμί του. Η προοπτική της εισόδου του στην πόλη τις ερχόμενες ημέρες, τον είχε παρασύρει να καταναλώσει ανεξέλεγκτα την ποσότητα του κρασιού που του είχε απομείνει.

Ο Μόρζαν ξεδίπλωσε τα στρωσίδια του πλάι στη ζέστη της φωτιάς και κάθισε πάνω τους λιγάκι ζαλισμένος. Η μεγάλη ποσότητα οινοπνεύματος που είχε μόλις καταναλώσει, η κούραση απ' την προηγούμενη αναζήτησή του, καθώς και η ικανοποίηση για την ανάκτηση του αυγού τον είχαν χαλαρώσει. Μια υπερβολική σιγουριά ξεχύθηκε μέσα στης φλέβες του, μαζί με τη ζέστη της φωτιάς και του ποτού. Με τις άκρες του μυαλού του έψαξε για την κοκκινομάτα του, αλλά η δράκαινα, χορτασμένη από τη μπόλικη τροφή και κουρασμένη απ' το πολύωρο πέταγμα, είχε πέσει ήδη σε ύπνο βαθύ και ο δίαυλος της επικοινωνίας τους είχε χαθεί. Αυτή η τελευταία ανακάλυψη έκανε τον Μόρζαν ν' αφυπνιστεί λιγάκι. Ανάβλεψε προς τις αλαργινές κορφές της Μάρνα, που έσβηναν μέσα στο σκοτάδι και στα σύννεφα, παρατηρώντας τις αναλαμπές μιας μακρινής καταιγίδας. Σίγουρος πως η δράκαινα ήταν καλά – η τελευταία αίσθηση που είχε μοιραστεί μαζί του ήταν ο κορεσμός της από τη νόστιμη σάρκα και το ζεστό αίμα του θηράματος – σηκώθηκε ξανά γυρνώντας τριγύρω από την κατασκήνωση και στήνοντας όλα τα προστατευτικά ξόρκια που ήξερε για την ασφάλειά του. Έτσι κανένας παρείσακτος, κανένας εχθρός δεν θα τολμούσε να τον πλησιάσει βρίσκοντάς τον μονάχο και να τον βλάψει. Καθώς κάθισε και πάλι, τράβηξε κοντά του το δερμάτινο ασκί με το σώσμα από το κρασί του ανακαλύπτοντας απογοητευμένος πόσο μικρή ποσότητα του είχε απομείνει. Ας είναι… θα έφτανε αυτό γι' απόψε. Ρίχνοντας μέσα στο λαρύγγι του μια ακόμα γερή δόση απ' τον δυνατό χυμό του σταφυλιού, βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στα ζεστά στρωσίδια. Για λίγο στριφογύρισε, ξανά σηκώθηκε και ξαναπήρε από τη δερμάτινη θήκη της σέλας το μάλλινο σακούλι του αυγού κρατώντας το κοντά του. Ο ύπνος απόψε δεν του κόλλαγε. Φαντάστηκε την κοκκινομάτα χορτασμένη, να κοιμάται βαθιά σε κάποια ζεστή σπηλιά που θα είχε ανακαλύψει στις πλαγιές του βουνού κι ένιωσε παράξενα μόνος. Για να διασκεδάσει την αίσθηση αυτής της μοναξιάς, ο Μόρζαν σήκωσε άλλη μια φορά το δερμάτινο ασκί πίνοντας άπληστα, προσπαθώντας να σβήσει την ακατάσχετη δίψα του, που όσο έπινε, τόσο περισσότερο τον έκαιγε. Έβγαλε ξανά το γαλάζιο αυγό απ' το σακούλι βολεύοντάς το πάνω στα γόνατά του. Οι αναλαμπές της φωτιάς τρεμόπαιξαν πάνω στη στιλπνή, γαλάζια επιφάνεια. Αυτό ήταν το έπαθλο που είχε κερδίσει ο ίδιος και η κοκκινομάτα του για χάρη του βασιλιά. Όσο περισσότερη ώρα το κοιτούσε, τόσο πιο ρευστή έδειχνε η επιφάνειά του, με τις ασημένιες φλέβες σαν να κινούνταν. Το ζαφειρένιο χρώμα από το κέλυφος τον παρέσυρε σε μακρινές, ξεχασμένες αναμνήσεις. Ξανάγινε για λίγο το παιδάριο, το ισχνό μαθητούδι εκείνης της πρώτης εποχής στο Βρόενγκαρντ. Ξαναθυμήθηκε τον καιρό εκείνο, που καταβρόχθιζε σα λιμασμένος ό,τι του έβαζαν μέσα στο πιάτο οι υπηρέτες. Εκείνο τον καιρό που οι παρακαθήμενοι ξωτικοί τον στραβοκοίταζαν για την απρέπειά του, να μην ξέρει πώς να συμπεριφερθεί ευγενικά σε ένα γεύμα. Εκείνες τις παλιές τις μέρες, που ένας πιστός του σύντροφος, ένας φίλος, ο καβαλάρης ενός παρόμοια ζαφειρένιου δράκου καθόταν πάντα στο πλευρό του.

Ο Μόρζαν βλαστήμησε για την απρόσκλητη ανάμνηση. Ο Μπρομ και η δική του η Σαφίρα ήσαν νεκροί από χρόνια. Τι ήθελε τώρα να τους θυμηθεί; Έφταιγε βέβαια το παρόμοιο το χρώμα του αυγού… Σήκωσε απότομα το ασκί και στην κυριολεξία έστυψε το δέρμα μεσ' στο στόμα, αδειάζοντάς το τούτη τη φορά τελείως απ' το περιεχόμενό του. Ποτέ το κρασί δεν του είχε λείψει όσο απόψε κι η απρόσμενη σκέψη του αναθεματισμένου Μπρομ και της Σαφίρα του είχε απότομα χαλάσει την πρότερα χαλαρή του διάθεση. Μπορεί αυτοί οι δύο εχθροί να ήσαν χαμένοι εδώ και χρόνια, όμως η δυσαρέσκεια που τον είχε χωρίσει από τον τότε φίλο, ακόμα σιγόκαιγε βαθιά μέσα του. Ο Μόρζαν, ακόμα κακιωμένος με το Μπρομ για τις φιλίες του με τα ξωτικά, δεν είχε ποτέ ξεχάσει τη βαθιά πληγή που η ζαφειρένια δράκαινα είχε ανοίξει στο πλευρό της γλυκιάς κοκκινομάτας κατά τη διάρκεια ενός κυνηγιού πίσω στο χρόνο. Και τότε είχε μοιραία κοπεί η επαφή του Μόρζαν μαζί της όπως και τώρα, αφήνοντάς τον στην αγωνία, στη μοναξιά και στην απόγνωση.

Αυτή η τελευταία σκέψη φάνηκε να τον αναστατώνει περισσότερο. Τινάχτηκε ολόρθος ελέγχοντας για ακόμα μια φορά τις μαγείες που είχε σκορπίσει τριγύρω του για προστασία. Όλα ήσαν εντάξει. Άδικα ανησυχούσε. Ο Μόρζαν βολεύτηκε και πάλι, παρατώντας το ζαφειρένιο αυγό στην άκρη, μαζί και τις δυσάρεστές αναμνήσεις που του είχε προκαλέσει. Της χρειαζόταν τότε της Σαφίρα το πικρό εκείνο πάθημα. Μια γλυκιά χαιρεκακία γέμισε την ψυχή του στην ενθύμηση της ολέθριας επίθεσης της κόκκινης δράκαινας μπροστά στις πύλες του Βρόενγκαρντ. Τα τρομερά της νύχια χωμένα μέσα στην κοιλιά της Σαφίρα, τα δόντια της να σφίγγουν το λαιμό της… κι ο Μπρομ, ανάξιος αντίπαλος κι αδύναμος, πεσμένος μέσα στη λάσπη που είχε σχηματίσει το ίδιο του το αίμα. Ο Μόρζαν μαζί με την φοβερή του δράκαινα είχαν διδάξει σ' εκείνους τους δύο ένα πικρό μάθημα. Η πιστή του η κοκκινομάτα! Αχ, γιατί να μη μπορεί να θυμηθεί πια το υπέροχο, το τρομερό όνομά της; Πάντοτε ήταν τόσο περήφανη γι' αυτό καθώς στεκόταν αγέρωχη πλάι στον καβαλάρη της. Το τρομερό της όνομα, που εδώ και χρόνια της το είχαν στερήσει.

Σ' αυτή την σκέψη ένας άγριος θυμός κατέλαβε το Μόρζαν, που χτύπησε με δύναμη τη γροθιά του στη γης κάνοντας χώματα και πέτρες να πεταχτούν ολόγυρα. Τινάχτηκε και πάλι ως τη σέλα του και με μανία αρχίνησε ν' αδειάζει τις θήκες. Σίγουρα κάπου θα υπήρχε λίγο ποτό εκεί μέσα, ξεχασμένο… Ένα μικρό φλασκί γεμάτο με δυνατό σπίρτο τον έκανε να χαμογελάσει ικανοποιημένος. Πιότερο για πληγές έκανε, παρά για πιόμα, μα στην ανάγκη… Γουλιά-γουλιά ξεκίνησε να το αδειάζει κι αυτό κι ο νους του κλωθογύριζε πάλι και πάλι στην πρώτη αυτή περίοδο· στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, που πάντοτε στεκόταν στο πλευρό του· στα υπερφίαλα ξωτικά, που ευκαιρία δεν έχαναν να τον προσβάλουν· στο μοιραίο ξωτικοπαίδι με το μαύρο νεοσσό στον ώμο…

Καθώς το οινόπνευμα έρεε μέσα στο αίμα του ανάβοντάς το, αποσπάσματα απ' τους λόγους τους ειπωμένους από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ γυρνούσαν και πάλι, σα φαρμακερά κουρέλια στοιχειώνοντας το νου του…

 _"… Τα ξωτικά είναι αυτά που ελέγχουνε τον κόσμο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων αντιμετωπίζοντας εμάς, τους ανθρώπους, σαν κατώτερους… Ο δικός τους ο κόσμος είναι τέλειος και ασφαλής, ενώ ο κόσμος των ανθρώπων γεμάτος φτωχούς και καταφρονεμένους... Ενώ τα δικά τους τα παιδιά φυλάσσονται σαν κόρη οφθαλμού, είναι τα δικά μας εκείνα που πεθαίνουν απ' τις αρρώστιες και την πείνα… την κακομεταχείριση, τις κακουχίες… Και φταίχτες είν' οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, που δεν φρόντισαν, δε νοιάστηκαν…"_

Νέος τότε ο Μόρζαν τον άκουγε σα μαγεμένος να μιλά. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ του είχε ορκιστεί ότι όλα αυτά που ήξερε ως τότε, επρόκειτο ν' αλλάξουν. Ο κόσμος των ανθρώπων θα γινότανε καλύτερος, ασφαλέστερος. Φτάνει ν' άλλαζε όλο το σύστημα το παλιό· να τιμωρούνταν τα υπερφίαλα ξωτικά κι οι αδιάφοροι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Λόγια μελίρρυτα, αρεστά, είχε συρίξει σαν το φίδι στο αυτί του νέου ο Γκαλμπατόριξ· λόγια που ένα χαμίνι από το Τιρμ θα ήθελε ν' ακούσει. Κι ο Μόρζαν τον είχε πιστέψει. Είχε πιστέψει στα λόγια και τις υποσχέσεις που είχε ψιθυρίσει ο μεγαλύτερος αυτός σύμμαχος και φίλος τη νύχτα εκείνη του πρώτου Φόνου… της πρώτης Κλοπής του νεοσσού τότε Σρούικαν… Και τον είχε ακολουθήσει· τον είχε ολοπρόθυμα πιστέψει· τον είχε τυφλά υπακούσει. Μα αυτά τα λόγια γοργά είχαν χάσει τη γυαλάδα τους, σαν τον επίχρυσο τον τενεκέ, που απ' την πολλή τη χρήση μαυρίζει ολοτρίγυρα και σκουριάζει κρατώντας μόνο μια χλωμή θαμπάδα μεσ' στο κέντρο.

Τόσοι χρόνοι είχαν περάσει κι ο κόσμος παρέμενε πεισματικά ο ίδιος. Τι είχαν κάνει για να τον αλλάξουν εκείνοι που είχαν καταλάβει την εξουσία πνίγοντας πόλεις και χωριά στο αίμα; Η ίδια ακριβώς κατάσταση επικρατούσε στην κοινωνία και επί της κυριαρχίας των. Και αυτός ο ίδιος, ο Μόρζαν, που σαν παιδί είχε υποφέρει από τις αδικίες των άλλων, τίποτε δεν είχε κάνει για να καλυτερεύσει τη θέση των αδυνάτων, παρά είχε εκμεταλλευτεί την τωρινή του δύναμη μονάχα για εξουσία. Στην πραγματικότητα καθώς τα χρόνια διάβαιναν, ανακάλυπτε ότι του άρεσε – στον ίδιο και στη δράκαινά του – να υπάρχουν όλοι αυτοί οι αδύναμοι, για να τους προσκυνάνε. Τι αξία έχει να είσαι δυνατός ανάμεσα σε ίσους; Πώς θα υπερίσχυε ο δυνατότερος, αν δεν υπήρχαν οι αδύναμοι; Ο Μόρζαν είχε πιει την ισχύ που του είχαν προσφέρει οι διδαγμένες, μαύρες μαγείες του Γκαλμπατόριξ με το ποτήρι. Την είχε ρουφήξει άπληστα, όπως τώρα ρουφούσε το δυνατό ρακί από το φλασκί του αδειάζοντάς το.

Δεν είχε υπάρξει μια φορά, που η μέθη δεν τον είχε οδηγήσει σε κρίση τρέλας. Το Ζάρ'ροκ πρόβαλε απ' τη θήκη του σκορπώντας την καταστροφή τριγύρω. Α, ήταν τυχερός αυτός ο δόλιος κλέφτης που είχε φροντίσει έγκαιρα να εξαφανιστεί, γιατί ένας μανιασμένος Μόρζαν τον αναζητούσε τώρα γύρω από την κατασκήνωση να τον ξεκάνει, μετανοώντας για την πρότερη μεγαλοθυμία που του είχε δείξει. Αχ, ας τον είχε για μια στιγμή μονάχα μπρος του! Στα δύο θα το έκοβε το παλιόσκυλο, όσο διασκεδαστική γλώσσα κι αν είχε. Θα έχυνε το αίμα του ποτάμι, θα διαμέλιζε τ' ανάξια κόκαλά του σε ξεσκλίδια.

Αφού έσπασε σε πετραδάκια βράχους κι τσάκισε τα ξύλα που είχε στοιβάξει για τη βραδινή φωτιά σε μικρά κομμάτια διαλύοντας την κατασκήνωση σε θρύψαλα, τότε και μόνο τότε η μάνητα κατάπεσε. Και μέσα του, βαθιά, αναδεύτηκε η μαύρη απελπισία. Ξεστράτισε απ' τα μέρη όπου την είχε πάντοτε παραχωμένη. Ξεχείλισε απειλητική το είναι του, σκεπάζοντας επικίνδυνα το νου και την καρδιά του. Η δράκαινα δεν ήταν εκεί να παρασύρει και να περισώσει τον καβαλάρη της από τις νοσηρές του σκέψεις και αναμνήσεις. Την έκρηξη οργής ακολουθούσε πάντα το κενό κι η απόγνωση, που τον περίμεναν να τον παιδέψουν, παγιδεύοντάς τον στο παρελθόν του. Καθώς με τρόμο ξαναγινόταν το μικρό παιδί που ο λοστρόμος τυράννησε μια νύχτα στην βρωμερή ταβέρνα, ένας κόμπος έκλεισε το λαιμό του, εμποδίζοντάς τον να φωνάξει. Ναι, ο Χέφρινγκ του είχε θυμίσει κάτι απ' τα μικράτα του, γι' αυτό ίσως τον είχε λυπηθεί, τον συφοριασμένο. Άμα τον είχε όμως λίγο πριν εμπρός του, θα τον είχε σφάξει αλύπητα, σαν το αρνί στο γόνατο…

 _"Αχ, μάνα μου! Τι σου 'καμαν όλοι αυτοί οι αναθεματισμένοι…"_ Ποτάμι τα δάκρια αρχίνησαν να τρέχουν τώρα από τα μάτια του, καθώς ο τότε φόβος, το μίσος για τους ανθρώπους κι όλους τους βολεμένους, τώρα τον ξαναθυμούνταν παίζοντας παιχνίδια με το σκοτισμένο νου και την ψυχή του. Στουπί από το μεθύσι έγειρε στο ένα πλευρό ψελλίζοντας ακατανόητα λόγια. Τίποτα απ' όσα τότε του είχε υποσχεθεί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είχε γίνει. Ο Μόρζαν κατάπινε γοργά τα δάκρυα μαζί με τις τύψεις για όσα δεν έκανε όταν μπορούσε. Έθαβε μέσα του βιαστικά όλα τα σφάλματα που επέτρεψε να γίνουν πάνω στην παντοδυναμία του. Σκέπαζε με παραφροσύνη όσα δεν κατάφερε να αποτρέψει μεσ' στην αδυναμία του… _"Τι μου έκαναν κι εμένα… Αχ, μάνα μου!"_

Πάνω στην κατάσταση αυτή ο ύπνος ήρθε να τον πάρει. Μόνο… Κατάμονο… Η δράκαινά του ήταν μακριά κι η επαφή τους σφραγισμένη… Η τρομερή του η δράκαινα, που πάντα τον προφύλασσε από κάθε τι κακό… _"Αχ, κοκκινομάτα μου… και ποιο να ήταν το όνομά σου το τρομερό και το υπέροχο;…"_ Το αυγό του ζαφειρένιου δράκου γυάλιζε κάτω απ' τις λάμψεις της φωτιάς, αφημένο στο πλευρό του… _"Είσαι νεκρή Σαφίρα… η καρδιά σου ξεσχισμένη… το αίμα σου χυμένο πάνω στο χώμα… πια δεν υπάρχεις… Ούτε θα υπάρξεις ποτέ ξανά… Κι ο καβαλάρης σου; Νεκρός εδώ και χρόνια…"_

Ο κόσμος του ονείρου άρχισε να σκεπάζει τον τρομερό δρακοκαβαλάρη με το σκοτισμένο νου. Ήταν μόνος! Η γυναίκα είχε παραμείνει πίσω στο κάστρο, να φροντίζει το πληγωμένο της παιδί… Τα προστατευτικά του ξόρκια ήσαν στημένα κι ακόμα περισσότερο ενισχυμένα απόψε, για την ασφάλειά του. Κανείς δεν θα τον ενοχλούσε μέσα στην ανάπαυσή του. Κανένας δεν θα κατόρθωνε να πλησιάσει, να του επιτεθεί, ακόμα κι αν ρισκάριζε το τόλμημα. Ο ύπνος ήρθε ευεργετικά και αγκάλιασε το Μόρζαν, όπως κάποτε, τις κρύες νύχτες μετά απ' το πολύ το κλάμα, τον αγκαλιάζανε σφιχτά τα μπράτσα της μάνας…

* * *

 **Σ/Σ :** Θα πρέπει να έχω γράψει και ξαναγράψει τουλάχιστον δέκα φορές την κάθε μία ενότητα αυτού του κεφαλαίου κατά τους τελευταίους μήνες. Τελικά αποφάσισα να το δημοσιεύσω όπως έχει, αφού δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση να μ' ευχαριστήσει απόλυτα. Ελπίζω να ανταποκρίνεται στις προσδοκίες σας, αν υπάρχει ακόμα κάποιος που ενδιαφέρεται για τη συνέχεια αυτής της ιστορίας.

Όλη η προηγούμενη χρονιά υπήρξε ένας δυσάρεστος σταθμός στη ζωή μου, αφήνοντάς πίσω της μία μεγάλη απώλεια. Εύχομαι τώρα πια να έχω ξανβρεί τον ειρμό μου, ώστε να μην καθυστερήσω πάλι για τόσο πολύ τη συνέχεια.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	16. Αποκρύπτοντας μυστικά (ΙΙ)

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Αποκρύπτοντας μυστικά**

(Δεύτερο Μέρος)

Βάδιζε για ώρες, για μέρες και νύχτες ατελείωτες τυλιγμένος στον μάλλινο μανδύα του κόντρα στον δυνατό άνεμο που φυσούσε κατεβαίνοντας απ' το βορρά. Στηριγμένος με το 'να χέρι σ' ένα μπαστούνι κομμένο από πριναρόδεντρο, έσφιγγε με τ' άλλο τη λαβή από το γυμνό σπαθί, το περασμένο στο ζωστήρα του. Πολλές φορές είχε σκεφτεί, να βγάλει απ' το δερμάτινο πουγκί το δαχτυλίδι της βασίλισσας, να χρησιμοποιήσει λίγη απ' την ενέργεια που φύλαγε αποθηκευμένη μέσα στην πέτρα, να πάρει δυνάμεις για το μακρύ του δρόμο. Μέχρι ώρας όμως είχε αντισταθεί σ' αυτόν τον πειρασμό. Το δαχτυλίδι αυτό ήταν η μοναδική του αποθήκη ενέργειας, η μόνη δύναμή του, που θα του χρειαζόταν ως την τελευταία σταγόνα, για ν' αντιμετωπίσει τον εχθρό του.

Είχαν περάσει μήνες που είχε αφήσει πίσω του το κάστρο του εχθρού του – το κάστρο-φυλακή της αγαπημένης – ακολουθώντας τα βήματα του Μόρζαν. Τα ίχνη του κλέφτη και σφετεριστή του αυγού διακριτικά οδηγούσαν προς το βορρά. Όμως τα ίχνη που άφηνε πίσω του ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν φαεινότερα απ' το φως. Πράκτορες των Βάρντεν και άνθρωποι του υποκόσμου νεκροί… βασανισμένοι… ακρωτηριασμένοι ήταν πάντοτε η σφραγίδα του Μόρζαν, καθώς λίγο-λίγο ανακάλυπτε τη διαδρομή του κλέφτη. Τέλος η καταληκτική πορεία και των δύο είχε γίνει φανερή. Ο Χέφρινγκ είχε προσπαθήσει να κρυφτεί ζητώντας ασφάλεια κοντά στα ξωτικά – πώς του ήρθε άραγε αυτή η σκέψη; – κι ο Μόρζαν με το δράκο του είχαν κινηθεί ταχύτατα προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση. Αν τελικά ο Χέφρινγκ κατόρθωνε να συναντήσει τα ξωτικά, τότε η υποχρέωση του Μπρομ προς το αυγό είχε ουσιαστικά τελειώσει. Αν όμως ο Μόρζαν – που ήταν και πιο πιθανό – προλάβαινε τον Χέφρινγκ… Η μόνη επιλογή του Μπρομ ήταν να περιμένει το γυρισμό του, έξω από το Γκίλ'ιντ. Αν είχε υπολογίσει τους χρόνους σωστά, το πιθανότερο που μπορούσε να κάνει ο εχθρός του, πριν τραβήξει το μακρινό δρόμο του γυρισμού στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ήταν να μπει μέσα στην πόλη· να προμηθευτεί εκεί όσα εφόδια του χρειάζονταν, όσα θα του είχαν λείψει. Ο Μπρομ είχε στήσει καρτέρι έξω απ' τα τείχη.

Τέλος ο Μόρζαν είχε φανεί.

Πλησιάζοντας νύχτα ο Μπρομ την κατασκήνωση του κοιμισμένου εχθρού του, η σκέψη της αγαπημένης του Σελίνα και του παιδιού του, που τώρα πια θα είχε γεννηθεί, γέμιζε το νου και την καρδιά του. Ο άτυχος δρακοκαβαλάρης καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά, πως προκαλώντας το Μόρζαν η ζωή του πολύ πιθανό να ήταν χαμένη. Όμως η δική του η ζωή διόλου δεν τον απασχολούσε. Ο Μόρζαν και ο δράκος του τού είχαν πάρει κάποτε τη γλυκιά του Σαφίρα και το να χάσει τη ζωή του φάνταζε μικρός κίνδυνος μπροστά στον πόνο που είχε βιώσει. Αν όμως η μονομαχία τους κατέληγε με την ήττα του ιδίου, ο Μπρομ καταλάβαινε καλά πως η Σελίνα ήταν χαμένη. Αργά ή γρήγορα ο Μόρζαν θα ανακάλυπτε την προδοσία της και θα εκδικούνταν σφάζοντας την ίδια και όλους τους δικούς της, σκοτώνοντας το δεύτερο παιδί που είχε φέρει στον κόσμο· το δικό του παιδί! Γι' αυτό το λόγο και μόνο, ο Μπρομ δεν έπρεπε να είναι ο ηττημένος.

Είχε περάσει μέρες παραφυλάγοντας από απόσταση την τειχισμένη πόλη, από ένα λόφο σε απόσταση απ' τα τείχη. Είχε δει τον Μόρζαν να έρχεται καβάλα στα φτερά του δράκου, να μένει μόνος κοντά στις όχθες της λίμνης, τη δράκαινα να φεύγει πετώντας προς τη Μάρνα, προφανώς για να κυνηγήσει. Το ότι ο Μόρζαν είχε κατασκηνώσει μονάχος, ήταν ευκαιρία για τον Μπρομ μοναδικά δοσμένη. Η παρουσία της δράκαινας θα είχε σίγουρα αποτρέψει την όποια δική του απόπειρα επίθεσης, φέρνοντάς τον αντιμέτωπο με τις ενωμένες δυνάμεις δράκου και καβαλάρη. Τώρα όμως, που ο Μόρζαν απόμενε μονάχος, κάτι βαθιά μέσα στον Μπρομ μηνούσε, πως η απόπειρα μπορεί και να μην πήγαινε χαμένη. Έβγαλε έτσι από το νου του τη όποια αμφιβολία, ενδοιασμό ή προκατάληψη κι ατσάλωσε τον εαυτό του.

Την ώρα που η νύχτα σκέπαζε το τελευταίο φως με τα σκοτεινά της πέπλα, ο Μπρομ πλησίασε βαδίζοντας γοργά προς την περιοχή του εχθρού του. Η υγρασία της λίμνης είχε νοτίσει τα ξεραμένα χόρτα και κάλυπτε καλά τον ήχο των βημάτων του. Οι ομίχλες που σηκώνονταν απ' το νερό, έκρυβαν τη σκοτεινή μορφή του, που ολοένα πλησίαζε. Αντίθετα ο Μόρζαν καθισμένος μπροστά στη φωτιά έδινε τέλειο στόχο. Ο Μπρομ μετανοούσε τώρα που δεν είχε μαζί του ένα τόξο μ' ένα βέλος. Το πιθανότερο όμως ήταν, ότι τα μάγια του καβαλάρη θα εξοστράκιζαν το εκηβόλο όπλο γλιτώνοντάς τον. Η μόνη ελπίδα που είχε ο Μπρομ, ήταν να πλησιάσει τον εχθρό του προτού η δράκαινα επιστέψει.

Κρυμμένος ανάμεσα στους θάμνους, πέρα από τις πυκνές ομίχλες, ο Μπρομ είχε παρακολουθήσει όλη τη βραδιά τον Μόρζαν. Τον είχε δει να γίνεται λιώμα απ' το ποτό· να καταλαμβάνεται μετά από μανία· να επιτίθεται στα αντικείμενα που τον περιέβαλαν τσακίζοντας με το σπαθί το κάθε τι. Τέλος να καταπέφτει ξεθεωμένος πάνω στα στρωσίδια του, αφήνοντας την εξάντληση και τον ύπνο να τον καταβάλουν. Ο Μπρομ δεν βιάστηκε να πλησιάσει τον κοιμισμένο εχθρό του. Μέσα στην τσέπη του φύλαγε πάντα το περιδέραιο της Σελίνα. Εκείνο το χάρισμα, που είχε επιτρέψει κάποτε στον Άτζιχαντ να διαφύγει από τα μαγεμένα τείχη του κάστρου του Εντούριελ, εκείνο το ίδιο είχε βοηθήσει και τον Μπρομ να μπει σαν κηπουρός και να κρυφτεί στο κάστρο του εχθρού του. Μέσα στις διαμαντένιες πέτρες του κοσμήματος ο Μόρζαν είχε φυλάξει προστασίες. Το ότι δεν είχε διαιστανθεί τον Μπρομ να κρύβεται τόσο κοντά του, αυτό σήμαινε ότι οι προστασίες δούλευαν ακόμα. Με αργές κινήσεις ο Μπρομ φόρεσε γύρω απ' το λαιμό του το περιδέραιο. Την ώρα που η γροθιά του σφίχτηκε πάνω στη λαβή του σπαθιού, έτοιμος να ξεθηκαρώσει, θυμήθηκε το δαχτυλίδι της βασίλισσας. Βγάζοντάς το απ' το πουγκί μέσα στο οποίο το φύλαγε, το πέρασε αργά στο δάχτυλό του. Ήταν έτοιμος.

.*.

Η Σελίνα ανάσαινε βαριά. Τα φλογισμένα μάγουλά της, οι πόνοι σε όλο της το κορμί, τo βάρος που ένοιωθε στο κεφάλι… όλα αυτά ήταν αποτελέσματα του πυρετού, που εδώ και βδομάδες τη βασάνιζε. Παρ' όλη την ανημπόρια της η γυναίκα στηρίχτηκε στον τοίχο της κάμαρας, βογκώντας ελαφρά. Κρύος ιδρώτας την έκοψε και ταυτόχρονα αισθάνθηκε τους κροτάφους της να σφυροκοπούν ανελέητα. Είχε περάσει ήδη μια βδομάδα που γύρισε στο κάστρο του Μόρζαν και στο παιδί της. Θα είχε φτάσει πίσω γρηγορότερα, αν η ιδέα του να θεαθεί στο Τιρμ δεν είχε φανεί τόσο καλή μέσ' στην απελπισία της. Οι πράκτορες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που εδώ και πέντε μήνες θα είχαν ξαμοληθεί ν' ανακαλύψουν την κρυψώνα της, την είχαν σίγουρα προσέξει μέσα στην πόλη. Για λίγες μόνο μέρες η Σελίνα είχε χρονοτριβήσει εκεί. Για λίγες μέρες έφτανε κι η πληρωμή του πανδοχείου με τα λιγοστά χρήματα που της είχαν περισσέψει, τα χρήματα που είχε φυλαγμένα για το μακρύ δρόμο της επανόδου στον μεγαλύτερο γιο της. Οι μέρες όμως αυτές είχαν σταθεί αρκετές. Τώρα πια ο βασιλιάς, ή και ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν – ο άφαντος στο κάστρο – θα είχαν πληροφορηθεί πού βρισκόταν. Η ίδια όμως καμία σημασία δεν έδινε στην ύπαρξή τους. Είχε πια σιγουρέψει στην ασφάλεια το δεύτερο παιδί της. Είχε γυρίσει κοντά στο πρώτο, που με λαχτάρα περίμενε να ξανανταμώσουν.

Η Σελίνα ακούμπησε το φλογισμένο μέτωπο στην πέτρα του τοίχου, που της φάνηκε παράξενα κρύα σε σχέση με τη ζεσταμένη κάμαρα, ανασκαλεύοντας τα υπάρχοντα μέσα σ' ένα ερμάρι. Τα βοτάνια που αγόρασε από το Τιρμ γοργά λιγόστευαν. Μικρή ποσότητα ακόμα απόμενε απ' αυτά, να την ανακουφίζει μέσα στην αρρώστια της, μα ήλπιζε πως θα προλάβαινε να τελειώσει αυτό που είχε βαλθεί να κάνει, προτού η κατάστασή της χειροτερέψει ανεξέλεγκτα. Με χέρια τρεμάμενα έριξε λίγα φύλλα απ' το βοτάνι στην κούπα που κρατούσε και πρόσθεσε με κόπο βραστό νερό απ' τη χύτρα που σιγόκαιγε στο τζάκι. Το αφέψημα θα έριχνε τον πυρετό για λίγο – για όλο και λιγότερο κάθε φορά καθώς οι μέρες κύλαγαν και στις θέρμες που έλιωναν το κορμί της προσθέτονταν οι δυσκολίες στην ανάσα, ζαλάδες και πόνοι. Είχε προβλέψει κάτι τέτοιο η βοτανολόγος, που της πούλησε τα βότανα, βλέποντας την κατάστασή της. Την είχε προειδοποιήσει, πως ίσως χειροτέρευε και τότε ούτε ο πιο έμπειρος θεραπευτής θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι για να τη βοηθήσει.

Η γυναίκα σωριάστηκε βαριά στην πολυθρόνα της μπροστά στο τζάκι. Η άνοιξη είχε έρθει πάλι, μα οι νυχτιές βαστούσαν κάτι ακόμα από τα κρύα του χειμώνα. Οι δούλες φρόντιζαν ν' ανάβουν τη φωτιά στην κάμαρα και η Σελίνα δεν τις είχε αποτρέψει. Μπορούσε έτσι να ετοιμάζει μονάχη το γιατρικό της, ώστε κανένας μέσα στο κάστρο να μην έχει ως τώρα καταλάβει την άσχημη κατάστασή της. Για πόσο όμως ακόμα θα μπορούσε να την κρύψει; Το τέλος της πλησίαζε γοργά. Το ένιωθε να προβάλει αιφνίδια ανάμεσα από τις σκιές των διαδρόμων· να καραδοκεί τις νύχτες μέσα απ' τα σκοτάδια, σαν χέρια παγωμένα που άπλωναν να την αρπάξουν. Το καταλάβαινε μέσα από τις ρηχές, κοφτές ανάσες και τους πόνους που σαν μαχαίρια πυρωμένα καρφώνονταν στο σώμα της. Το ψυχανεμίζονταν στους επίμονους πυρετούς, που την έλιωναν. Το ήξερε καλά. Της το είχαν προβλέψει!

 _Εξαντλημένη και ήδη άρρωστη είχε φτάσει ένα πρωί στο Τιρμ την ώρα που άνοιγαν οι πύλες. Παραπατώντας είχε κατορθώσει να φτάσει ως ένα πανδοχείο, όπου είχε νοικιάσει για λίγες μέρες κάμαρα. Η γυναίκα που καθάριζε το δωμάτιο ήταν αυτή που, σαν είδε πως δεν μπορούσε, της σύστησε να πάει να δει την Άντζελα τη βοτανολόγο, για να γυρέψει μια βοήθεια απ' τα βότανά της. Κι εκείνη, με την ελπίδα ότι θα δυνάμωνε ώστε να κατορθώσει να συνεχίσει το ταξίδι της, για να γυρίσει στο παιδί της, είχε πάει. Αφού είχε αγοράσει όσα αυτή η Άντζελα συνέστησε και πάνω που ήταν έτοιμη να φύγει, ένα πλάσμα παράξενο είχε πηδήσει από το ράφι που καθότανε πιο πριν και χουζούρευε. Είχε σταθεί μπροστά της εμποδίζοντας την έξοδο, καρφώνοντας στο πρόσωπό της λαμπερά, χρυσαφένια μάτια. Σαν γάτα μαύρη και μεγάλη έμοιαζε, μα η βοτανολόγος ισχυρίστηκε πως ήτανε λυκόγατος. Ξαφνιασμένη η Σελίνα παρατήρησε το ζώο. Είχε ακούσει από τον Μόρζαν κι από το βασιλιά τον ίδιο για την ύπαρξη αυτών των σπάνιων πλασμάτων, η ίδια όμως δεν είχε τύχει να έχει δει κανέναν. Ο λυκόγατος είχε πλησιάσει, είχε ανασηκωθεί στα πίσω πόδια του γαντζώνοντας τα μπροστινά του νύχια στα φουστάνια της κι είχε βαλθεί για ώρα να τη μυρίζει εξεταστικά. Κατόπιν πήδησε και πάλι στον πάγκο με τα βότανα κι αφού πρώτα κουλουριάστηκε σε μια γωνιά, ρουθούνιζε σαν κοιμισμένος. Μετά απ' αυτό η Άντζελα είχε προτείνει να της διαβάσει τη μοίρα της. Κι αυτή, η ανόητη, είχε δεχτεί._

Η Σελίνα κατάπιε με δυσκολία το αφέψημα κλείνοντας τα μάτια. Πάντα η πικρή του γεύση της έφερνε αναγούλα, μα σε λιγάκι ο πυρετός κατέπεφτε και τα μηλίγγια της έπαυαν να σφυροκοπάνε. Παράτησε την κούπα στο τραπέζι και βυθίστηκε βαθύτερα στην πολυθρόνα περιμένοντας.

 _Εκείνο το απόγευμα στο Τιρμ, η Άντζελα είχε διαβάσει πάνω στα κόκαλα που έριξε όλο το παρελθόν της. Αυτά όμως που είχαν σημασία, δεν ήταν όσα ήδη έγιναν και δεν ξεγίγνοταν, αλλά όσα έρχονταν. Η Σελίνα θυμόταν κατά γράμμα τα λόγια της βοτανολόγου. Απ' την ώρα που έφυγε απ' το Τιρμ, ήταν σαν να ζούσε εκείνες τις στιγμές πάλι και πάλι._

 _…"Υπάρχουν δυο βλαστάρια που φύονται απ' την ίδια, τη δική σου ρίζα._

 _Δυο δέντρα που φυσά ο άνεμος αντίθετα το ένα απ' τ' άλλο._

 _Κορμοί ψηλοί, γεροί κι αλύγιστοι, μα μένουν δίχως κλάδους ή ανθούς, καρπούς ή φύλλα._

 _Δυο αιώνια παιδιά που παντοδύναμα θα στέκουνε για χρόνους._

 _Στα πόδια τους μαίνονται μάχες και χύνονται ποταμοί το αίμα, απ' όσους τους διεκδικούνε._

 _Μπροστά τους γονατίζουνε οι κόσμοι μαζί με όλα τ' άλλα γένη·_

 _άνθρωποι, ξωτικά και νάνοι, επίσης κι ότι ακόμα σέρνεται ή πατά ή πετά στα ουράνια,_

 _ή κολυμπά μεσ' του νερού τα βάθη και χάρισμα δίνονται σ' αυτούς τα δώρα της μαγείας"…_

Ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι η προφητεία αναφερόταν στα δυο παιδιά της κι αργότερα η Σελίνα είχε το χρόνο ν' αναλύσει και να κατανοήσει μέρος απ' τα λεγόμενα της Άντζελα. Ήταν η ίδια που είχε διαχωρίσει τα παιδιά της, χωρίς να έχει φανταστεί ότι τα περιμένει κάποια μοίρα παράξενη, σαν αυτή που της αποκαλύφθηκε στο Τιρμ γι' αυτά. Άλλα πάλι από τα λεγόμενα αυτής της πρόβλεψης, παρ' όλο που την είχανε τρομάξει, συνέχιζαν να μένουν ακατάληπτα· να αιωρούνται στους ακατανόητους στροβίλους του μέλλοντος που δεν είχε ακόμα αποκαλυφθεί. Η μάντισσα όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Τα επόμενα λόγια, που αναφέρονταν στο ίδιο το δικό της μέλλον, είχαν κάνει τη Σελίνα να μετανιώσει γι' αυτό το διάβασμα, καθώς τα πικρά της δάκρυα έτρεχαν ποτάμι από τα μάγουλά της. Χωρίς περιστροφές, η Άντζελα της είχε αποκαλύψει, ότι το τέλος της βρισκότανε κοντά. Ίσως ο θάνατος την είχε ήδη αγγίξει.

Κλαίγοντας ακόμα η Σελίνα είχε κινήσει να φύγει, όταν ο παράξενος λυκόγατος είχε στηθεί πάνω στον πάγκο, όπου προφανώς πριν δεν κοιμόταν, παρά άκουγε όλα όσα είχαν λεχθεί. Την είχε αναγκάσει με τη συμπεριφορά του και πάλι να τον προσέξει και κατόπιν είχε δηλώσει μέσα στο νου της, πως είχε και ο ίδιος γι' αυτήν μια προφητεία. Η Σελίνα είχε σηκώσει αλαφιασμένη τα προστατευτικά τείχη της σκέψης της, τέχνη που ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν της είχε διδάξει, για να προστατεύεται από τους εχθρούς του. Η επιμονή όμως του λυκόγατου να της μιλήσει, την είχε κάνει να χαμηλώσει για λίγο αυτά τα όρια δίνοντας προσοχή στα λόγια του.

 _…" Τα κόκκινα φτερά είναι που τον πηγαίνουν στην πόρνης τον τάφο,_

 _εκεί όπου το πετράδι της καρδιάς αχνοφέγγει μόλις βραδιάσει._

 _Ο σκλάβος τα λόγια τα γραμμένα μεσ' στην πέτρα να διαβάσει._

 _Κι ίσως η γνώση της αγάπης τις αλυσίδες σπάσει."…_

Αυτά της είχε πει ο λυκόγατος που ζούσε με την Άντζελα και η βοτανολόγος επέμενε, ότι καλά θα έκανε να δώσει προσοχή σ' αυτά τα λόγια. Η ίδια η μάντισσα ισχυρίστηκε, πως δεν άκουσε την προφητεία του λυκόγατου. Αν όμως κάποιο απ' αυτά τα σπάνια ζώα ερχόταν κοντά σε άνθρωπο και του εκμυστηρευόταν κάτι, τότε αυτός όφειλε να δώσει βάση. Γιατί όλα τα λεγόμενά τους είχαν σημασία.

Παρά τις ώρες που διέθεσε η Σελίνα ν' αναρωτιέται γι' αυτήν την προφητεία, δεν είχε ακόμα καταφέρει να καταλάβει το νόημά της. Μονάχα η λέξη 'σκλάβος' την έκανε να σκέφτεται ανατριχιάζοντας το μεγάλο της αγόρι. Δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει το γιατί, αλλά το ένστικτο της μητέρας μέσα της την έκανε ν' αναλογίζεται τον Μέρταγκ και την άθλια μοίρα του. Όσο για τα κόκκινα φτερά… θα επρόκειτο ίσως για τη δράκαινα του Μόρζαν; Να ήταν τάχατε γι' αυτόν η προφητεία; Ο τάφος της πόρνης επίσης δεν ήξερε πού μπορεί να βρισκόταν, ούτε τι σχέση μ' αυτούς μπορεί να είχε. Και το πετράδι της καρδιάς τι ήταν άραγε; Το μόνο που μπορούσε να καταλάβει μέσα στην αρρώστια που την κατέτρωγε και την απελπισία που βούλιαζε η καρδιά της με τη γνώση του επερχόμενου θανάτου, ήταν πως ίσως υπήρχε μια μικρή ελπίδα. Η αγάπη ίσως έσπαγε τις αλυσίδες, είχε πει ο λυκόγατος. Και η Σελίνα είχε αποφασίσει να προνοήσει για τη μοίρα του Μέρταγκ.

Η γυναίκα πήρε μια πετσέτα και σκούπισε μ' αυτή το πρόσωπό της. Ήδη ο ιδρώτας την έλουζε κι ο επίμονος πυρετός είχε αρχίσει να πέφτει· μαζί κατάπαυαν κι οι πόνοι. Σε λίγο η Σελίνα άλλαξε τα βρεγμένα, νυχτερινά της ρούχα με άλλα στεγνά και περιμάζεψε τις λίγες δυνάμεις που της είχαν απομείνει. Ο πυρετός κι οι πόνοι θα επέστρεφαν δριμύτεροι σε λίγες ώρες κι αυτή είχε ακόμη πολλά να κάνει. Κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού της και μέσα από την ασημένια κοσμηματοθήκη έβγαλε ένα δαχτυλίδι. Δεν ήταν παρά ένας φαρδύς, χρυσός κρίκος με δεμένο πάνω του ένα κατακόκκινο ρουμπίνι, χάρισμα του Μόρζαν τον πρώτο καιρό της γνωριμίας τους. Η Σελίνα κράτησε μέσα στην παλάμη του χεριού της αυτό το δαχτυλίδι και συγκεντρώθηκε όσο γινόταν. Εδώ και μέρες, εκμεταλλευόμενη τα τελευταία υπόλοιπα από τα βοτάνια της Άντζελα και την ολιγόωρη ανακούφιση από τον πυρετό, καταγινόταν μ' αυτό το έργο. Όση μαγεία διέθετε, τη χρησιμοποιούσε για να μεταφέρει πληροφορίες μέσα στους κρυστάλλους αυτής της πέτρας. Το έργο ήταν βαρύ και δύσκολο. Της αποστράγγιζε τις τελευταίες της δυνάμεις, μα ήταν κάτι που έπρεπε να γίνει. Η Σελίνα δεν ήταν σε θέση να γνωρίζει, αν είχε καταλάβει σωστά μέρος της προφητείας. Περισσότερο στο ένστικτό της βασιζόταν. Το ρουμπίνι αυτό δεν είχε καθόλου σχήμα καρδιάς, όπως – νόμιζε ότι έπρεπε να έχει– η πέτρα της προφητείας, αλλά αυτό ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί να κάνει για το γιο της. Τα λόγια του λυκόγατου ήταν η πρώτη πληροφορία που με μαγικό τρόπο είχε περάσει μέσα στην πέτρα. Τα υπόλοιπα όλα αφορούσαν την αγάπη της. Είχε μιλήσει στον Μέρταγκ μέσα από την καρδιά της περιγράφοντας του, όχι τη ζωή της, ούτε τη σχέση της με τον Μόρζαν, αλλά την αγάπη της για τον ίδιο. Το πόσο ευτυχισμένη είχε γίνει, μόλις διαπίστωσε την ύπαρξή του. Πόσο πολύ είχε επιθυμήσει να ζήσει πλάι του, τους μήνες εκείνους που τον ένιωθε να μεγαλώνει μέσα της. Πόση λαχτάρα ένιωθε γι' 'κείνον, τον καιρό που ζούσαν χωρισμένοι. Πόσο θα ήθελε να είχε μπορέσει να τον πάρει μαζί της φεύγοντας, να ζήσουν κάπου μακριά απ' το κάστρο. Αυτά όλα είχε ως τώρα πει η Σελίνα στο μεγάλο της παιδί αυτές τις τελευταίες νύχτες· όταν όλοι μεσ' στο κάστρο ησύχαζαν κι ο Μέρταγκ κοιμόταν στο κρεβατάκι του ήρεμος κι ευτυχισμένος, γιατί τη μέρα την ερχόμενη θα την περνούσανε μαζί. Για όλα αυτά η γυναίκα ξόδευε τις δυνάμεις της και η πενιχρή μαγεία που κατείχε κατέτρωγε γοργά τα τελευταία αποθέματα της αντοχής της. Του μίλαγε απευθυνόμενη σε έναν Μέρταγκ άντρα, λέγοντας σ' αυτόν λόγια που ένα παιδί τριών χρονών δεν είναι δυνατόν να καταλάβει.

Όταν τελείωνε το έργο αυτό τις νύχτες, σερνόταν αποκαμωμένη ως την κάμαρα του μικρού της. Κι εκεί ξέμενε ως το πρωί, που θα 'ρχονταν οι δυο νταντάδες, να τον κοιτάζει να κοιμάται χωρίς να τον χορταίνει. Στιγμές- στιγμές έπιανε τον εαυτό της να σφουγγίζει με την ανάστροφη του χεριού τ' απελπισμένα δάκρυα που τρέχανε απ' τα μάτια της. Η απαλή ανάσα του αγοριού ερχότανε σε τόση αντίθεση με τη σπασμωδική δική της. Το φως του φεγγαριού, που απλόχερα χυνόταν ανάμεσα απ' τις ανοιχτές κουρτίνες, έδινε μια αλαβάστρινη απόχρωση στα χλωμά μαγουλάκια του, τόσο ανόμοια με τα φλογισμένα δικά της. Τα χείλη του μισανοίγαν' ελαφρά και μέσα στο όνειρό του την αποζητούσε. Κι εκείνης η καρδιά λιγωνόταν, γιατί ήταν μετρημένος ο καιρός της. Κι ο χρόνος που είχαν για να ζήσουνε μαζί γοργά τελείωνε.

Αυτά γινόντουσαν τις νύχτες. Απόψε όμως η Σελίνα είχε άλλα να προσθέσει σ' αυτά που συνήθως του έλεγε. Από νωρίς το απόγευμα είχε αποφασίσει, να του μιλήσει γι' αυτό το δεύτερο παιδί της. Χωρίς βέβαια ν' αποκαλύψει το πού βρισκότανε, ή το πώς ζούσε και με ποιους, σκόπευε να εκμυστηρευτεί στον Μέρταγκ για την ύπαρξή του. Είχε σκοπό επίσης να του ζητήσει να κατανοήσει τις πράξεις της, να ικετέψει και τη συγνώμη του ακόμα. Κι αν κάποτε η τύχη τα έφερνε έτσι πού να γνωρίζονταν οι δύο γιοι της, να είναι σύντροφοι κι αγαπημένοι μεταξύ τους, όπως η ίδια και τους δύο τους αγάπησε.

Κόντευαν πια χαράματα, όταν αποκαμωμένη διάβηκε την πόρτα της παιδικής κάμαρης του μικρού της. Ο πιστός φρουρός του δεν είχε ακόμα κοιμηθεί, παρά στεκόταν στο διάδρομο φυλάγοντάς τον. Ο άντρας υποκλίθηκε σεμνά καθώς αυτή περνούσε, για να κερδίσει ένα κουρασμένο χαμόγελο απ' τα χείλη της. Η Σελίνα εμπιστευόταν αυτόν το σπαθοφόρο. Συνέχεια επαναλάμβανε στον εαυτό της, πως το αγόρι ήταν τυχερό να έχει τουλάχιστον έναν προστάτη. Ο Τόρνακ έδειχνε να το αγαπά αληθινά κι όσο τουλάχιστον η ίδια γνώριζε, να το φροντίζει. Όταν εκείνη θα έφευγε…

Δάγκασε δυνατά τα χείλη, να διώξει τη μοιραία σκέψη και κάθισε, όπως κάθε νύχτα, πλάι στο προσκεφάλι του. Η μαγεία την εξάντλησε κι απόψε, το δύσκολο έργο όμως είχε τελειώσει. Έμενε πια να βρεθεί το μέρος όπου θα φύλαγε το δαχτυλίδι. Λογάριαζε πως θα το έκρυβε κάπου στο κάστρο μέσα· σε τόπο σίγουρο, αλλά βατό στο γιο της. Κάπου που μόνο αυτός θα είχε πρόσβαση σαν θα μεγάλωνε, ώστε να μην πέσει σε χέρια ακατάλληλα μετά το θάνατό της. Κάπου όπου δε θα γινόταν να το 'βρει άλλος, παρά μονάχα ο ίδιος. Κι αν έβγαιναν μια μέρα αληθινά τα λεγόμενα της Άντζελα, ο Μέρταγκ της θα ήταν μπορετό κάποτε να διαβάσει τις παρακαταθήκες που του άφηνε η μητέρα του.

Η Σελίνα πέρασε το ρουμπινένιο δαχτυλίδι στο μεσαίο, δεξιό της δάχτυλο. Αυτή τη νύχτα όφειλε ν' αποφασίσει για την κρυψώνα του, γιατί άλλο δεν εμπιστευόταν την κατάσταση και τις δυνάμεις της. Έκλεισε τα μάτια κι αφουγκράστηκε την παιδική ανάσα, ν' ανακατεύεται μαζί με ήχους που έρχονταν από το μακρινό κήπο· το παιχνίδισμα του ανέμου με τα φύλλα, το μακρινό τραγούδισμα του αηδονιού, το απαλό σύριγμα του γρύλου.

 _…Μέρταγκ…_

Η Σελίνα στέναξε για τη ζωή που έφευγε και χανόταν. Για όλα όσα έκανε και δεν ξεγίνονταν. Για αυτά που έζησε και δεν θα ξαναζούσε. Γι' αυτό το αγόρι, που σύντομα θα έμενε χωρίς μητέρα. Γραμμένη μέσ' στο ρουμπινένιο κόσμημα θ' απόμενε γι' αυτό η κληρονομιά του. Κληρονομιά αγάπης, που η Σελίνα άφηνε για τον μεγαλύτερο γιο της.

.*.*.

Ένιωθε τα γκρίζα, μακριά του μαλλιά κολλημένα στο μέτωπο και τους ιδρωμένους κροτάφους. Ο Μπρομ δεν ήξερε να πει αν ήταν η υγρασία της λίμνης ή η αγωνία της καρδιάς του η αιτία, μα για εκείνο που ήταν σίγουρος, ήταν η ετοιμότητά του. Περίμενε περισσότερη ώρα κρυμμένος στην ομίχλη ενώ το σώμα του εχθρού του έδειχνε ακίνητο στη λάμψη της φωτιάς. Η ώρα είχε έρθει.

Βαδίζοντας αποφασιστικά ο Μπρομ βγήκε μέσα απ' τις σκιές της νύχτας πλησιάζοντας τα μαγεμένα ξόρκια που είχε στήσει ο Μόρζαν γύρω απ' την κατασκήνωση. Όλα ήταν όπως τα περίμενε. Το περιδέραιο κι οι προστασίες του τον προφύλαξαν από τα μάγια του εχθρού του, σκέπασαν την παρουσία του κάνοντάς τον να περάσει την περίμετρο απαρατήρητος. Στάθηκε προσεκτικά σε αρκετή απόσταση. Απ' το σημείο αυτό έβλεπε καθαρά τις φαρδιές πλάτες του Μόρζαν, το θώρακά του να κινείται ρυθμικά, άκουγε ακόμα και τη βαριά του ανάσα. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν στραμμένο από την άλλη και δεν έδειχνε να έχει καταλάβει την παρουσία ενός παρείσακτου. Ο Μπρόμ απόρησε. Η αποφασιστικότητά του ν' αντιμετωπίσει τον εχθρό του, το συσσωρευμένο μίσος που ένιωθε γι' αυτόν, καθόλου δεν μειώνανε την προσοχή του, το αντίθετο. Γνώριζε καλά πως το περιδέραιο μπορεί να τον προστάτευε από τα μαύρα μάγια, δεν ήταν όμως δυνατόν να κάλυπτε την παρουσία του απ' τις αισθήσεις του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο Μπρομ αποφάσισε να είναι διπλά προσεκτικός, μην τύχει κι ο διαβολικός εχθρός του έστηνε παγίδα.

Με βήματα αργά, προσεκτικά και το σπαθί προτεταμένο κύκλωσε τον εχθρό του ερχόμενος αυτή τη φορά από μπροστά. Μπορούσε τώρα να βλέπει καθαρά το πρόσωπο του Μόρζαν φωτισμένο από τη φλόγα. Τα μάτια του ήσαν κλειστά, το στόμα έχασκε ανοιχτό, κι από τα χείλη του ανάβλυζαν αφροί και σάλια. Το αναθεματισμένο του σπαθί, με τη λεπίδα στο χρώμα του αίματος, πάντα πανέτοιμο και τραβηγμένο από τη θήκη ακούμπαγε ανάμεσα στα διπλωμένα μπράτσα. Ο Μπρομ δεν ξεχνούσε ότι ο Μόρζαν είχε περάσει όλη την προηγούμενη βραδιά πίνοντας ποσότητα ικανή για να σκοτώσει κάθε άλλον άντρα. Η μέθη του τον είχε οδηγήσει σε μια κρίση τρέλας – να ήταν οι τύψεις άραγε, για ότι είχε κάνει, η αιτία; Και μήπως για να σκεπάσει αυτές τις τύψεις έπινε ακόμα περισσότερο; Απ' όσα είχε ακούσει ο Μπρομ και είχε ο ίδιος καταλάβει, έτσι ήταν. Μπορεί εξ αιτίας της μέθης του ο Μόρζαν να μην είχε νοιώσει την ξένη παρουσία τόσο σιμά του ως τώρα. Αυτή τη μέθη του εχθρού την ουρανόσταλτη σκόπευε ο Μπρομ να την εκμεταλλευτεί, την απουσία της δράκαινας επίσης. Δεν ήταν όμως άνανδρος, να τερματίσει τη ζωή του όσο αυτός ροχάλιζε χάσκοντας απ' το πολύ κρασί. Επιθυμούσε να τον πετύχει ξυπνητό, να τον κοιτά στα μάτια σαν θα πεθαίνει, να ξέρει ο εχθρός του ότι ήταν αυτός, ο Μπρομ ο αδικημένος, που έγινε η αιτία να τερματιστεί η αχρεία ζωή του.

Ο Μπρομ γύρισε αργά γύρω απ' το κοιμισμένο σώμα πλησιάζοντας τον Μόρζαν πάλι απ' την πλάτη. Παρά το θόρυβο που έκαναν τα βήματά του ο μεθυσμένος δεν κουνήθηκε, ούτε έδειξε να καταλαβαίνει πως κάποιος άλλος στεκόταν από πάνω του. Ο Μπρομ τον χτύπησε ελαφρά στον ώμο με την πλατιά μεριά του ξίφους.

Ο Μόρζαν μούγκρισε σαν ζώο ενοχλημένο απ' το αναπάντεχο σκούντηγμα και κύλησε πάνω στα στρωσίδια του λίγο μακρύτερα, κοντύτερα στο μέρος της φωτιάς. Στις άκριες του μυαλού του η μαγεία του έστεκε ανέπαφη· οι προστασίες που είχε από βραδύς σκορπίσει τριγύρω από την κατασκήνωση αδιαπέραστες. Κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να τις διαπεράσει κι από κανέναν δεν κινδύνευε. Ήταν κι αυτό το σκούντηγμα μέρος απ' το όνειρο· κομμάτι από έναν εφιάλτη, ίδιο σαν κι όλους τους άλλους, που έρχονταν ξαφνικά μέσα στη νύχτα για να τον βασανίσουν και χάνονταν ταχιά με το ξημέρωμα. Ο ναρκωμένος νους του ήταν βαθιά βυθισμένος στο σπίρτο που είχε καταναλώσει ώρες πριν.

Το ολοφάνερο χάλι του εχθρού του καθόλου δεν πτόησε τον Μπρομ.

"Σήκω κι υπερασπίσου τον εαυτό σου." Το παλιό μίσος επέστρεφε τώρα στην ολότητά του κι ατσάλωνε την καρδιά του και το νου, το χέρι του τεντώθηκε σταθερό, αποφασισμένο, το σπαθί του ήδη ενισχυμένο με όση μαγεία μπορούσε να διαθέσει. "Είμαι ο Μπρομ, ο παλιός σου ο… _φίλος_ κι ήρθα να καθαρίσουμε τους λογαριασμούς μας, εδώ και τώρα."

Το ένα μάτι του Μόρζαν μισάνοιξε θολωμένο. Η γλώσσα μπερδεύτηκε μεσ' στο στόμα του στην προσπάθεια να μιλήσει. Περισσότερα σάλια έτρεξαν απ' τα χείλη του.

"Φύγε, φάσμα, σε σκότωσα χρόνους πριν, πια δεν υπάρχεις." Ψέλλισε ακόμα κάτι ακατάληπτο που αφορούσε ένα παλιό, μπαλωμένο ζευγάρι παπούτσια και, με μια αποτρεπτική κίνηση του χεριού του, σα να ξόρκαγε το κακό όνειρο, άλλαξε πλευρό έτοιμος να βυθιστεί ξανά στο λήθαργο της μέθης, το αίμα του γεμάτο από το δηλητήριο του ποτού, οι αισθήσεις του ακόμα χαλαρωμένες.

Θυμωμένος ο Μπρομ τέντωσε το σπαθί τρυπώντας με την αιχμή του το πλευρό του εχθρού του. Ο Μόρζαν τινάχτηκε. Το τρύπημα στο πλευρό του προκάλεσε έναν ενοχλητικό πόνο, αρκετό να επιφέρει ικανή επαγρύπνηση απ' το μεθύσι του. Κοίταξε πάνω του και είδε τον κατάμαυρο ουρανό διάστικτο με αστέρια. _"Πού είσαι κοκκινομάτα μου;"_ Γιατί δεν βρισκόταν κοντά του, να τον σκεπάζει με το φτερό της, όπως τις νύχτες που περνούσαν μαζί στην ύπαιθρο; Γιατί δεν ήταν πλάι του, να μοιράζεται τη ζεστασιά της μαλακής κοιλιάς της μαζί του; Γιατί ήταν μόνος;

"Σήκω!" ακούστηκε σχεδόν σαν προσταγή η απαιτητική φωνή ενός παρείσακτου. "Τράβα το σπαθί κι έλα να πολεμήσεις τον εχθρό σου! Αλλιώς, θα σε σκοτώσω σαν γουρούνι πάνω στο χώμα."

Ο Μόρζαν πετάχτηκε καθιστός κι έστρεψε το παράταιρο βλέμμα του καταπάνω στον άντρα που στεκόταν πλάι του. Η ματιά του άστραψε αγριεμένη απ' την ενόχληση, οι αφροί και τα σάλια στάλαξαν απ' το αξύριστο σαγόνι του λεκιάζοντας το όμορφο γιλέκο που φορούσε.

"Δεν είσαι φάσμα…" Το χέρι του έκλεισε ασυναίσθητα πάνω στη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. "Πώς; …" Εκείνο που ήθελε να πει ήταν, πώς ήταν δυνατόν ο παρείσακτος να έχει διαπεράσει την προστασίες του κι ο ίδιος να μην τον έχει νοιώσει.

Ο Μπρομ γέλασε τρελαμένος, τα δόντια του άστραψαν στη λάμψη της φωτιάς ανάμεσα απ' τα τραβηγμένα χείλη.

"Δε με αναγνωρίζεις, Μόρζαν; Μου πήρες κάποτε, εσύ και το κτήνος σου, το θησαυρό της ψυχής μου. Εδώ και χρόνους πολλούς ορκίστηκα εκδίκηση!"

Μια σκιά υποψίας γλίστρησε ανάμεσα απ' την παράταιρη μάτια του Μόρζαν, για να σταθεί για μια ελάχιστη στιγμή πάνω στα ζαρωμένα ματόφρυδα κι ύστερα να φωλιάσει στο σκοτισμένο νου του.

"Μπρομ!" Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης γονατιστός στηρίχτηκε στο Ζάρ'ροκ και σηκώθηκε. "Σε σκότωσα τη μια φορά αλλά δεν πέθανες, θρασίμι. Τώρα θα σε σκοτώσω πάλι" αντιγύρισε την απειλή τρικλίζοντας και πήρε θέση.

"Μπορείς να δοκιμάσεις!" αποδέχτηκε την πρόκληση ο Μπρομ τρίζοντας τα δόντια. Παρά το μεθύσι και το όλο του χάλι, ο Μόρζαν ήταν πάντα δυνατός κι επικίνδυνος αντίπαλος. Ο Μπρομ δεν σκόπευε ν' αφήσει την ευκαιρία του αιφνιδιασμού να πάει ανεκμετάλλευτη. Παίρνοντας όση δύναμη και προστασία μπορούσε ν' αντλήσει από το δαχτυλίδι της βασίλισσας, ξεχύθηκε με τη λεπίδα προτεταμένη καταπάνω στον εχθρό του.

Ο Μόρζαν απέκρουσε με το Ζάρ'ροκ. Σήκωσε την παλάμη του χεριού με τη γκετγουέι ιγκνάσια, η μαύρη μαγεία έτοιμη να ξεχυθεί απ' το στόμα του ταυτόχρονα με την απόκρουση της λεπίδας του σπαθιού του. Κατάλαβε να παραπατά. Παρά τη ζάλη όμως – ο κόσμος στριφογύριζε επικίνδυνα γύρω του – συμμάζεψε τον εαυτό του. Πού ήταν η δράκαινα να τον στηρίξει; Πού ήταν η δεύτερη ψυχή του; Ο Μόρζαν την κάλεσε κοντά του, να έρθει σε αρωγή και συμπαράσταση.

 _"Κοκκινομάτα!"_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης στηρίχτηκε στη δύναμη των ποδιών του όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε και αμύνθηκε.

.*.*.*.

 _"Κοκκινομάτα μου! Κοκκινομάτα… Πού είσαι κοκκινομάτα μου;… γιατί με άφησες μονάχο;…"_

Η φωνή του Μόρζαν αντήχησε με πνιγμένο παράπονο μέσα στο μυαλό της, ξυπνώντας την απότομα από το βάρος της νόστιμης και μπόλικης τροφής, που εδώ και ώρα πίεζε την καρδιά της. Η μεγάλη της πείνα και η εξάντληση την είχαν κάνει να λαιμαργήσει, να καταπιεί ολόκληρα τα πρώτα θηράματα με τσακισμένα κόκαλα και δέρμα ξεσχίζοντας απρόσεκτα τα δεύτερα, παραβλέποντας την συνήθη της επιλεκτικότητα των μερίδων.

Η αφύπνιση ήρθε απότομα. Όχι! Δεν έφταιγε το βάρος στο στομάχι, δεν πίεζε αυτό εδώ και ώρα την καρδιά της! Ο Μόρζαν είχε καταναλώσει υπερβολική ποσότητα νερού-που-καίει-και-ζαλίζει και τώρα υπέμενε τις συνέπειες αυτής της ασύδοτης υπέρβασης. Κι αυτή δεν ήταν κοντά του, να τον σκεπάσει με τη φτερούγα της, να τον τραβήξει μακριά από την κρίση που τον διέλυε…

 _"Έλα κοντά μου, κοκκινομάτα… σε θέλω πλάι μου… σε χρειάζομαι…"_

Δεν ήταν ιδέα της, αλλά… Η φωνή του έσβηνε;

 _"Ταίρι της καρδιάς μου!"_

Η δράκαινα τινάχτηκε ολόρθη χτυπώντας το κεφάλι με τα κέρατα στην οροφή της σπηλιάς, που είχε βρει καταφύγιο για τη νύχτα καταιγίδας. Ο Μόρζαν, ο δικός της ο Μόρζαν κατέρρεε. Η δράκαινα εξέμμεσε μια αιμάτινη μάζα αχώνευτης τροφής. Το θανατηφόρο καρφί της ουράς της προσέκρουσε στα τοιχώματα προκαλώντας χώματα και πέτρες να τιναχτούν, να εξοστρακιστούν πάνω στις σκληρές φολίδες του κορμού της. Ο Μόρζαν, ο δικός της ο Μόρζαν πονούσε… την καλούσε κοντά του… κι αυτή δεν ήταν πλάι του.

 _"Μόρζαν!"_

Η δράκαινα μούγκρισε, βρυχήθηκε και μέρος της χωματένιας οροφής κατέρρευσε. Στον πανικό της χτυπήθηκε πάνω στην πέτρα να βρει την έξοδο, σκάβοντας με τα σκληρά της νύχια τα σπλάχνα του βουνού. Σύρθηκε ουρλιάζοντας και ριγώντας ως έξω, μέχρι που κεραυνοί άστραψαν στο θόλου του ουρανού, πάνω στις κορυφές της Μάρνα· ως που ο βρόντος τους κάλυψε τον αχό της κλαγγής των λεπίδων.

 _… ο εχθρός!..._

Ο Μόρζαν της, ο _δικός της_ ο Μόρζαν κινδύνευε; Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να τον φτάσει, η δράκαινα κατρακύλησε σκληρίζοντας την κατωφέρεια της πλαγιάς. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν με τα δικά του είδωλα…

 _… νύχι ατσάλινο… πληγή… κι οδύνη…_

Πρώτα ήταν οξύς ο πόνος στο πλευρό της…

 _… δόντι άγριο… νύχι σκληρό χώθηκε μέσα της…_

 _"Κοκκινομάτα μου… κοκκινομάτα…"_

Μετά, ο πόνος τη δάγκωσε χαμηλότερα…

 _… λεπίδα ατσάλινη ήταν… καυτερή… και τώρα κατέβαινε προς την κοιλιά, ξεσχίζοντας τα σπλάχνα…_

Είδε μπροστά της να ρέει ένα κόκκινο υγρό, ένιωσε τον πόνο του καβαλάρη της κι εκείνη μούγκρισε το θυμό της ανάμεικτο μ' απόγνωση. Η οσμή του υγρού τη χτύπησε δυνατά στα ρουθούνια σα να 'ταν μπροστά… _νόστιμο αίμα του εχθρού…_ Η μυρωδιά απ' αυτό το αίμα όμως ήταν γνώριμη…

 _… Μόρζαν!..._

Με νύχι και με δόντι θα ξέσχιζε εκείνον που τον έβλαψε! Θα τον διέλυε σε μικρά-μικρά κομμάτια! Θα έσπαγε τα κόκαλά του σε ξεσκλίδια! Θα ανακάτευε τις βρωμερές του σάρκες με τις λάσπες!

Η δράκαινα βρυχήθηκε ξανά ξεκολλώντας, γκρεμίζοντας πέτρες του βουνού, σκληρίζοντας μεσ' στην απελπισία της.

 _"Μόρζαν…! Κρατήσου…! Έρχομαι σ' εσένα!"_

Πανικόβλητη κυλίστηκε πάνω στις κοφτερές πέτρες… οι μεμβράνες των φτερών της ξεσχίστηκαν… βόγκησε αγκομαχώντας τον πόνο του καβαλάρη της…

 _… μαζί! … Μόρζαν μου… μαζί!_

Αλλά ήταν μακριά του να τον φτάσει… Μέσ' στην αγκούσα της άκουσε τελευταία φορά τη φωνή του την αγαπημένη να την καλεί… Προσπάθησε ν' ανταποκριθεί στο κάλεσμά του, να τον σκεπάσει με τη σπασμένη της φτερούγα, να τον κρατήσει κοντά της… μέσα της…

…ενώ η αιώνια ζωή και των δυονών τους χυνότανε στην άβυσσο…

 _"… κοκκινομά..."_

 _"… δικός μου… Μόρζαν…"_

 _… μαζί στη ζωή … μαζί στη ισχύ … μαζί στην εκδίκηση… στο αίμα… μαζί και στο θάνατο…_

 _… μαζί… για πάντα! …._

.*.*.*.*.

Ο Μπρομ σιγούρεψε το γαλανό αυγό του δράκου κοντά στα ξωτικά κάνοντας μαζί τους συμφωνία, να εναλλάσσεται η κυριότητά του ανά εξάμηνο με τους Βάρντεν. Πίστευε έτσι ότι υπήρχαν περισσότερες πιθανότητες να βρεθεί ένας νέος, ελεύθερος δρακοκαβαλάρης, δίνοντας τη δυνατότητα να μετέχουν στην ελπίδα αυτή και τα δύο γένη. Κατόπιν κίνησε για τον μακρύ κι επικίνδυνο δρόμο του γυρισμού προς το κάστρο του Μόρζαν, το κάστρο της αγαπημένης.

Ο Μόρζαν…

Η πολυπόθητη εκδίκηση είχε παρθεί, οι όρκοι χρόνων είχαν βρει εκπλήρωση, μα ο πόνος της καρδιάς του δεν έλεγε να καταπαύσει. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να έχει πιστέψει, ότι σκοτώνοντας τον εχθρό του, ότι εκδικούμενος τη Σαφίρα του, ο πόνος για το χαμό της θα καταλάγιαζε; Πιάτο που τρώγεται κρύο είν' η εκδίκηση… έτσι έλεγε κι επαναλάμβανε χρόνους τώρα στον εαυτό του· για να αντέχει, να μη λυγίσει. Ο πόνος όμως για το χαμό της εύρισκε να είναι ο ίδιος… ίσως και δυνατότερος. Το γαλανό αυγό – τόσο παράξενα όμοιο με το δικό της – τον είχε αναφλογίσει. Ο Μόρζαν πάντως ήταν νεκρός απ' το δικό του χέρι. Ο Μπρομ ήταν αυτός που είχε τερματίσει τη ζωή του… που είχε χύσει το αίμα του πάνω στο χώμα… που είχε πάρει το…

Ο Μπρομ απομακρυνόταν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε από το Γκίλ'ιντ αναλογιζόμενος τη μονομαχία τους πάλι και πάλι. Δυο πράγματα είχε πάρει από το νεκρό του Μόρζαν. Το ένα ήταν το αυγό, που για την τύχη του είχε ήδη φροντίσει, το άλλο ήταν το σπαθί του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Τυλιγμένο τώρα μέσα σε χοντρά πανιά, δεμένα από πάνω με χορτόσχοινο πλεγμένο, ένα πακέτο που να μην αναγνωρίζεται στην πρώτη θέα, το μοναδικό, το πολύτιμο σπαθί με το ρουμπίνι, φτιαγμένο από τα χέρια της ξωτικιάς σιδηρουργού, ταξίδευε υποταγμένο με τον εκδικητή του κυρίου του. Ο Μπρομ αποστρεφότανε το Ζάρ'ροκ το ίδιο έντονα, όσο είχε μισήσει και τον Μόρζαν που μια ζωή το έφερε· που μέσω αυτού είχε σκορπίσει θάνατο και συμφορές στους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Το Ζάρ'ροκ όμως ήτανε ξεχωριστό σπαθί, ένα μοναδικό απόκτημα. Ο Μπρομ είχε χάσει το δικό του ξίφος από λευκοσιδερίτη στις πύλες της Ντορού Αρίμπα. Επίσης ήξερε καλά, ότι σπαθιά σαν και το Ζάρ'ροκ δεν βρίσκονταν στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων, ούτε, ειν' αλήθεια, ακόμα και των ξωτικών. Ήταν σπαθί ειδικά φτιαγμένο για τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες· για κείνους που αντλούσαν δύναμη ανάλογη απ' τη δύναμη των δράκων. Ο Μπρομ κανόνισε με τα ξωτικά, αν το αυγό του δράκου έσκαγε για ένα παιδί των Βάρντεν, να είναι αυτός που θ' αναλάμβανε να του περάσει τις πρώτες, τις βασικές τις γνώσεις. Ίσως έτσι η μαύρη φήμη αυτού του σπαθιού απάλυνε στα χέρια ενός νέου κτήτορα και χρήστη. Ο Μπρομ θα φύλαγε τούτο σπαθί, για να το παραδώσει μια μέρα στον καινούριο δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Όδευε τώρα σκεπτικός πίσω ξανά στο κάστρο του εχθρού του. Όχι πια με την κάλυψη πεζού ζητιάνου, αλλά καβάλα σ' άλογο που του είχανε παραχωρήσει οι Βάρντεν. Κάλπαζε γοργά αφήνοντας πίσω του τις λεύγες του δρόμου, αποφεύγοντας τα κατοικημένα μέρη, τις συναθροίσεις των ανθρώπων, τις ομάδες των στρατιωτών όπου τους συναντούσε. Για περιφερόμενο έμπορο θα τον πέρναγε κανείς, που είχε ξεκόψει απ' την ομάδα και την πραμάτεια του και τώρα γύρευε βιαστικός να τους προλάβει. Ή ίσως για παλιό στρατιώτη της αυτοκρατορίας, που έφτασε ο χρόνος της αποστρατείας του και τώρα τράβαγε γοργά στον κλήρο που είχε με το αίμα του κερδίσει.

Ο Μπρομ βιαζόταν. Είχε ορκιστεί στην αγαπημένη του Σελίνα προτού χωρίσουν, ότι θα γύριζε πίσω για την ίδια και το παιδί της το μεγάλο – _το γιο του Μόρζαν_ – και σκόπευε να τηρήσει την υπόσχεση. Δεν έφταιγε αυτό το αγόρι για όλα τα κρίματα που είχε διαπράξει ο γονιός του. Με την εκδίκηση που πήρε ο Μπρομ απ' τον εχθρό του, το μίσος που είχε θρέψει τόσους χρόνους μέσα του ολοένα καταλάγιαζε. Ο παλιός δρακοκαβαλάρης της Σαφίρα δεν ήταν άνθρωπος που η τιμή του επέτρεπε να μεταφέρει το μίσος και την απέχθεια που είχε νοιώσει και στο γιο του εχθρού του. Το ίδιο το αγόρι άλλωστε είχε πέσει θύμα της μανίας του πατέρα του, φτάνοντας μια τρίχα σχεδόν απόσταση από το χείλος του χαμού του. Όταν ο Μπρομ ορκιζόταν στην Σελίνα, ότι θα έβλεπε στο πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ το φίλο που είχε κάποτε και έχασε, το πίστευε. Γύριζε τώρα να παραλάβει τη μητέρα και το παιδί, που θα γινότανε κι αυτό δικό του. Μαζί θα ταξιδεύανε ως το Κάρβαχωλ, θα παίρνανε το δεύτερο παιδί τους και θα τραβούσανε μαζί όπου τους βγάλει η άκρη.

Ήταν απομεσήμερο όταν άφησε πίσω του τα βόρεια παράλια της λίμνης παίρνοντας το μονοπάτι του δάσους που οδηγούσε πέρα, προς την κλεισούρα του βουνού, όπου μπροστά της ήτανε χτισμένο το κάστρο. Κόντευε σούρουπο όταν φάνηκαν από απόσταση οι πύλες. Πράγμα παράξενο… του φάνηκαν να είναι ανοιχτές και δεν ξέκρινε φρουρό πάνω στα τείχη. Ενώ σκοπός του πρώτα ήταν να περιμένει το σκοτάδι, βίασε τώρα τ' άλογο να φτάσει γρηγορότερα.

Η πρώτη του εντύπωση ήταν σωστή. Οι πύλες έχασκαν ολάνοιχτες και η καταρακτή με τα επικίνδυνα καρφιά της κρεμόταν σηκωμένη, στερεωμένη πάνω ψηλά στη γέφυρα. Η αυλή ήταν παράξενα άδεια, όπλα, ιπποσκευές και χάμουρα κείτονταν, άλλα παρατημένα στις γωνιές μπροστά στους στάβλους κι άλλα σπασμένα και πεταμένα ένα γύρω. Σαν άνθρωποι πολλοί να ήρθαν βιαστικοί και το ίδιο βιάστηκαν να φύγουν. Ο Μπρομ αφίππευσε κι έλεγξε γοργά τα μάγια, που σκέπαζαν πάντοτε αυτά τα τείχη. Τα μάγια ήταν σηκωμένα! Τίποτε πια δεν εμπόδιζε κάποιον να μπει και να βγει όπως άλλοτε. Ο στάβλος ήταν άδειος, το σιδεράδικο παρατημένο – η τελευταία δουλειά του σιδερά ακόμα ξεχασμένη επάνω στο αμόνι και το καμίνι από καιρό σβησμένο. Το αχούρι άδειο από ζώα και ο λαχανόκηπος ξεριζωμένος. Ο πύργος της φρουράς ερημωμένος από άντρες κι οι υπηρέτες άφαντοι. Με την πρώτη ματιά το κάστρο έμοιαζε εγκαταλειμμένο απ' τους κατοίκους του και μάλιστα ξαφνικά κι απότομα.

Ο Μπρομ κατευθύνθηκε με προσοχή και πάντοτε πανέτοιμος προς την κύρια είσοδο. Τα νέα του θανάτου του Μόρζαν είχαν φτάσει φαίνεται ως εδώ νωρίτερα απ' τον ίδιο. Πού ήταν όμως η Σελίνα; Δεν είχε επιστέψει ακόμα από το Κάρβαχωλ; Γνώριζε άραγε για το θάνατο του άρχοντα κι αφέντη της; Πού ήταν ο γιος της; Πού οι υπηρέτες του κι οι ορκισμένοι φρουροί του, που φύλαγαν το μυστικό της ύπαρξής του δένοντας μοιραία τις ζωές τους μ' αυτή του μικρού φυλακισμένου;

Οι βαριές ξύλινες πόρτες, που οδηγούσαν στο κυρίως οίκημα, είχαν παραμείνει κι αυτές μισάνοιχτες αφήνοντας μια χαραμάδα, απ' την οποία έμπαινε η σκόνη και μερικές λοξές ακτίνες του ήλιου που έδυε. Ο Μπρομ προχώρησε προσεκτικά πιο μέσα.

"Είναι κανείς εδώ;" Η μόνη απάντηση ήταν ο αντίλαλος της φωνής του. "Ο κηπουρός είμαι…" Πλήρης σιγή. Ένα ρεύμα αέρα μόνο χτυπούσε κάποιο ανοιγμένο παράθυρο του πάνω ορόφου κοπανώντας το ξύλο στην γκρίζα πέτρα του τοίχου. Ο Μπρομ τριγύρισε τις άδειες κάμαρες φτάνοντας στις κουζίνες. Ένα γεύμα που αρχίνισε να ετοιμάζεται, μα ποτέ δεν μαγειρεύτηκε, σάπιζε πάνω στους ξύλινους πάγκους. Κρέατα βρωμισμένα, λαχανικά μαραμένα και ξερά, πατάτες ροζιασμένες με ρίζες και διακλαδώσεις σαν τα κέρατα μπλέκονταν με ζύμες μουχλιασμένες, που ποτέ δεν ψήθηκαν να γίνουν ψωμιά, που ποτέ δεν φαγώθηκαν από τους ανθρώπους, που βιαστικοί – για κάποιο λόγο – εγκατέλειψαν το κάστρο.

Ο Μπρομ ανέβηκε στον πάνω όροφο. Δεν είχε μπει ποτέ πριν μέσα στα δωμάτια των αρχόντων, μα από περιγραφές τις Σελίνα θυμόταν περίπου τι είναι πού. Προσπάθησε να φτάσει στα δωμάτιά της, μα λίγο πριν δυσάρεστη οσμή τον χτύπησε στη μύτη. Βρίσκοντας ανοιχτή μια πόρτα μπήκε σε κάμαρα σκοτεινή κι εκεί το στομάχι και η καρδιά του σφίχτηκε. Δυο σώματα νεκρών σάπιζαν πάνω στα ακριβά χαλιά και τα βελούδινα καλύμματα. Ο Μπρομ προσπάθησε να καταπνίξει την αηδία του και πλησίασε. Ήταν δυο άντρες, που ο ένας τους φόραγε στολή στρατιώτη κι ο άλλος ρούχα υπηρέτη. Ο Μπρομ γύρισε ανάσκελα τον ένα με το πόδι του. Πληγή καμία δεν υπήρχε πάνω του, τα μάτια του όμως έμεναν διάπλατα ανοιχτά, το στόμα έχασε σαν σε κραυγή αγωνίας και φρίκης. Όπως το πτώμα γύρισε, χρυσά νομίσματα και πετράδια κύλησαν απ' τις τσέπες του. Τα χέρια του ήταν γεμάτα κοσμήματα κι άλλα πολύτιμα αντικείμενα.

Ο Μπρομ κατάλαβε. Τούτοι οι δύο φτωχοδιάβολοι προσπάθησαν να κλέψουνε τους θησαυρούς του Μόρζαν. Μπορεί τα μάγια των τειχιών να είχανε αρθεί, στο κάστρο μέσα όμως βαστούσαν οι κατάρες του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να πειράξει τους θησαυρούς του ακόμα και τώρα, που ο ίδιος ήταν νεκρός. Μπαίνοντας και σ' άλλες κάμαρες ο Μπρομ συνάντησε ένα-δυο ακόμα παρόμοια, μακάβρια θεάματα. Στην μια περίπτωση ήταν γυναίκα. Οι ανόητοι! Δεν τους έφτανε η λευτεριά τους, να τρέξουνε να φύγουν, να σωθούν και να ζήσουν τις ζωές τους μακριά απ' αυτό το μέρος, παρά προσπάθησαν να συλήσουν τους θησαυρούς του αφέντη τους. Ο Μπρομ ο ίδιος δεν κινδύνευε. Όσο είχε πάνω του το περιδέραιο της Σελίνα, οι μαύρες κατάρες που προστάτευαν τους θησαυρούς του Μόρζαν δεν γινόταν να τον αγγίξουν. Για μια στιγμή κοντοστάθηκε. Δεν θα μπορούσε, αλήθεια, να πάρει ο ίδιος ό,τι ανήκε πρώτα στον εχθρό του; Το χρυσάφι και τα ανεκτίμητα πετράδια, τα κοσμήματα κι όλα τα πολύτιμα αντικείμενα που χρόνους σώρευε ο Μόρζαν, θα μπορούσαν να ανακουφίσουν τόσους φτωχούς και πεινασμένους. Θα μπορούσαν να δοθούν στους Βάρντεν. Να πουληθούν και με την αξία τους να χρηματοδοτούν εκείνοι για χρόνους το στρατό τους με το θησαυρό του εχθρού τους. Όμως όχι! Ο Μπρομ μετάνιωσε αυτοστιγμεί γι' αυτή τη σκέψη. Τα ακριβά σωρεύματα του Μόρζαν, βαμμένα με αθώο αίμα και ποτισμένα μαύρες και άγνωστες κατάρες, μονό κακά θα προκαλούσαν. Κανένας τους δεν ήξερε το τι συμφορά μπορεί να έφερναν. Ο Μπρομ αποφάσισε να μην ρισκάρει. Θα τα παράταγε όλα εδώ, να τα φυλά ο χρόνος κι η γκρίζα πέτρα. Ο ίδιος θα έπαιρνε μαζί του μονάχα αυτά για τα οποία ήλθε. Πού ήταν όμως;

Μπαίνοντας σε γυναικεία κάμαρα αρχοντική – ποιας άλλης θα μπορούσε να 'ναι παρά μονάχα της κυράς του κάστρου – η καρδιά του σφίχτηκε. Λεκάνες με βρώμικο νερό και μέσα πανιά που σάπιζαν απόμεναν παρατημένες εδώ κι εκεί στο πάτωμα· ξεχασμένα γιατρικά και βότανα στο τραπέζι· μία σχισμένη, γυναικεία νυχτικιά στολισμένη με πολύτιμη δαντέλλα· ρούχα πεταμένα έξω από κασέλες ανοιγμένες, μαζί με χτένια και κοσμήματα.

 _… Σελίνα! …_

Τα λερωμένα της σεντόνια παρατημένα, ανάλλαγα απάνω στο κρεβάτι δεν υποδείκνυαν κάτι καλό. Με φρίκη του ξεχώρισε σε μια καρέκλα υλικά που σαβανώνουν τους νεκρούς… πετσέτες βρώμικες σκορπισμένες ένα γύρω…

"Σελίνα!"

Βγήκε γοργά κι αρχίνησε να ψάχνει μια-μια τις κάμαρες. Βρήκε το παιδικό δωμάτιο… κι αυτό αδειανό, με την ακαταστασία να βασιλεύει. Ερμάρια ανοιγμένα… τσάντες μισογεμάτες ρούχα και παιχνίδια… κι άλλες κάμαρες… κι άλλες… όλες αδειανές ή σφραγισμένες μ' αδιαπέραστη μαγεία.

"Σελίνα!"

Ανέβηκε γοργά τα πέτρινα σκαλιά, που οδήγαγαν στο δρακοστάσιο… Ψυχή! Απ' τ' άνοιγμα του πύργου μπόρεσε να δει την άδεια, μπροστινή αυλή παράξενα στοιχειωμένη, να βυθίζεται στις πρώτες σκιές του σούρουπου.

"Σελίνα!"

Από τον τοίχο του διαδρόμου άρπαξε έναν πυρσό και γοργά τον άναψε ψιθυρίζοντας τη λέξη 'μπρίσινγκρ'. Κατέβηκε γοργά τις πέτρινες σκάλες μέχρι τον κάτω όροφο και βάλθηκε να ψάχνει το κάστρο απ' άκρη σ' άκρη. Στη μέση της μεγάλης τραπεζαρίας σταμάτησε. Το μεγάλο τραπέζι ήταν τραβηγμένο στην άκρη. Στη θέση που έπρεπε αυτό να είναι, υπήρχε στημένο ένα κρεβάτι, στολισμένο με λουλούδια από τον κήπο· λουλούδια ξερά, γιρλάντες που ο άνεμος είχε παρασύρει και σέρνονταν στο πάτωμα. Κηροπήγια με λαμπάδες που είχαν καεί και λιώσει τριγύριζαν το κρεβάτι αυτό… κορδέλες μαύρες…

 _… Σελίνα …_

Σαν τον τρελό ξεχύθηκε στο προαύλιο τρέχοντας προς τον παραμελημένο ανθόκηπο…

"Σελίνα!"

… ορμώντας προς την καλύβα του κηπουρού, εκεί που έζησε τον έρωτά του.

"Σελίνα, αχ Σελίνα, Σελίνα…" η καρδιά του κόντευε να σπάσει.

Πίσω απ' τη στέρνα, εκεί που την πρωτοσυνάντησε… πλάι στους ροδώνες, που την αγάπησε… ανάμεσα στις μυρωμένες μυρτιές, που εκείνη τόσο θαύμαζε…

Εκεί τον αντίκρισε… και η καρδιά του μάτωσε.

"Σελίνα μου… Σελίνα… όχι!"

Φρεσκοσκαμμένος τάφος τον περίμενε, εκεί που τις βραδιές αντάμωναν… εκεί που της ακούμπησε το χέρι… εκεί όπου αντάλλαξαν τα πρώτα φοβισμένα φιλήματα…

 _… Όχι … Σελίνα μου, όχι … δεν μπορεί … δεν γίνεται…_

Η πρόχειρη, ξύλινη επιγραφή, που κάποιο χέρι φιλικό είχε στήσει, έγραφε το δικό της όνομα. Ο τάφος ήταν βιαστικά σκαμμένος, μνημείο δεν είχαν προλάβει να στήσουν πάνω του πριν φύγουν. Το βουναλάκι το χώμα δεν είχε ακόμα χωνέψει πάνω απ' το σώμα της… Οι πρόσφατες βροχές είχαν κάνει μια τούφα χόρτο να φυτρώσει στην κορφή… ένα μοναχικό αγριολούλουδο…

"Σελίνα… Σελίνα…"

Ο Μπρομ σωριάστηκε πάνω στη γη, το πρόσωπό του χωμένο στο αφράτο χώμα, τα νύχια του να μπήγονται μέσα του απεγνωσμένα, τα δάχτυλα να σκαλίζουνε το έδαφος. Τα δάκρυά του κύλησαν, πότισαν το ταπεινό αγριολούλουδο και την τούφα απ' το φτωχό χορτάρι. Η αγαπημένη γυναίκα, αυτή που είχε γεμίσει την έρημη ζωή του, η σύντροφος, η μητέρα του παιδιού του, κειτόταν εδώ κάτω. Η μαύρη γης την είχε πάρει απ' αυτόν… ο θάνατος να χαίρεται την ομορφιά της… κι αυτός, ο Μπρομ, πού ήρθε να τη διεκδικήσει αυτήν και τα παιδιά της, μαζί να ξεκινήσουν μια νέα ζωή, μαζί να ξεχάσουν, τώρα πότιζε ανήμπορος τον τάφο της με τα πικρά δάκρυά του.

Έμεινε έτσι πάνω στο μέρος που δέχτηκε το σώμα της, χωρίς να κινείται, ώρες πολλές… πόσο δεν ήξερε να πει… Μέχρι που τα δάκρια στέγνωσαν. Το στόμα του γευότανε το χώμα… οι αισθήσεις όλες παραλυμένες. Ίσως να πέρασαν και μέρες…

Τέλος σηκώθηκε. Η σκέψη του παιδιού… των δύο παιδιών, τον τράβηξε πίσω στη ζωή απ' το πηγάδι του θανάτου. Για τη μοίρα του μεγάλου δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία. Η βιαστική φυγή της φρουράς κι η ερήμωση του κάστρου ένα πράγμα καταδείκνυαν. Το πιο πιθανό, ο βασιλιάς να τον εζήτησε κοντά του. Το άλλο παιδί πού ήταν; Αν είχαν γίνει όλα, όπως τα υπολόγιζε η Σελίνα, το δεύτερο παιδί θα είχε γεννηθεί στο Κάρβαχωλ και παραμείνει στο σπίτι και την φροντίδα του αδελφού της. Αν ο Μέρταγκ είχε ήδη οδηγηθεί στην Ουρου'μπαίην, αυτό σήμαινε, ότι ήταν πια έξω από κάθε δική του αρμοδιότητα και μακριά από την όποια προσπάθειά του να τον διεκδικήσει. Στο Κάρβαχωλ όμως όφειλε να πάει.

Στη σκέψη αυτή κατάλαβε πόσο επικίνδυνο ήταν για τον ίδιο να παραμένει σ' αυτό το μέρος. Ο βασιλιάς μπορεί να έστελνε στρατιώτες και πάλι ή μάγους, να σιγουρέψουν τους θησαυρούς του Μόρζαν. Ίσως, χειρότερο αυτό ακόμα, να εμφανιζόταν εκεί ο ίδιος. Ο Μπρομ καταλάβαινε καλά, ότι στην περίπτωση του Μόρζαν είχε απλά σταθεί τυχερός. Με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως αντίπαλο δεν διατηρούσε καμία ελπίδα. Καλά θα έκανε να βιαστεί να φύγει.

Για λίγο χάθηκε μέσα στην παλιά καλύβα, για να μαζέψει τα λιγοστά του υπάρχοντα, που είχαν φυλαχτεί εκεί μέσα για να τον περιμένουν. Γονάτισε μετά μπροστά στον τάφρο της Σελίνα κι εκεί ορκίστηκε, ότι πάντοτε θα προστατεύει το παιδί τους. Φίλησε τελευταία φορά το χώμα, που σκέπαζε το λατρεμένο σώμα της και με βαριά καρδιά αναζήτησε το άλογο, που τον έφερε ως εδώ και που είχε βρει μονάχο του καταφύγιο στους στάβλους.

Με θλίψη και πικρία πήρε ο Μπρομ το δρόμο προς τον κρύο βορρά, να μάθει ποια ήταν η μοίρα του παιδιού του έρωτά του. Αν είχε γεννηθεί και ζούσε, τότε θα φρόντιζε κι αυτός να παραμείνει κάπου κοντά, για να το βλέπει, έστω απ' απόσταση, να μεγαλώνει. Να έχει πάντοτε ένα μάτι του στραμμένο προς την ασφάλειά του, αν και ποτέ δεν σκόπευε να επέμβει στη ζωή του. Χρωστούσε στην αγαπημένη του Σελίνα, ν' ακολουθήσει τις δικές της αποφάσεις για την ασφάλεια του παιδιού τους. Ν' ακολουθήσει κι αυτός τη μοίρα, που εκείνη είχε ορίσει για τον καρπό τους.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	17. Έραγκον

Η ιστορία αυτή αφιερώνεται στην **815-Broken-Pencils**. Χωρίς τη δική της ενθάρρυνση δεν θα είχα ποτέ ξεκινήσει να γράφω.

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 16ο**

 **Έραγκον**

Τα παιδιά έπαιζαν ένα παιχνίδι με κότσια. Είχαν σχεδιάσει έναν μικρό κύκλο πάνω στο έδαφος χρησιμοποιώντας ένα κομμάτι ασβεστόλιθο και σε αρκετή απόσταση απ' αυτόν, μία μακριά και φαρδιά, ίσια γραμμή, όπου σηματοδοτούσε την αφετηρία. Από νωρίς το απόγευμα καταγίνονταν μ' αυτό το παιχνίδι, που οι απαρχές του χάνονταν στο βάθος της ιστορίας του τόπου τους. Μπορεί να ήταν τόσο παλιό, ώστε να το είχαν φέρει μαζί τους οι πρώτοι κάτοικοι της κοιλάδας, τον καιρό που οι άνθρωποι ανακάλυψαν τα εύφορα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας κι αποφάσισαν να μετοικήσουν ομαδικά στα χώματά της. Τα κότσια – παρμένα απ' τα μικρά κόκαλα ποδιών των ελαφιών, που ήταν άφθονο κυνήγι στα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς – ήσαν ένα πολύτιμο απόκτημα για κάθε παιδί και συνήθως κληροδοτούνταν απ' τον πατέρα στον πρωτότοκο γιο του.

Στο συγκεκριμένο παιχνίδι, το κάθε παιδί παίρνοντας από απόσταση φόρα, έπρεπε να τρέξει γοργά, να σταματήσει πριν τη φαρδιά γραμμή τη σχεδιασμένη στο έδαφος και να ρίξει ταυτόχρονα το κότσι του μέσα στον κύκλο. Όσοι δεν τα κατάφερναν στις τρεις φορές να σημαδέψουν μέσα σ' αυτό το αυτοσχέδιο τέρμα, χωρίς άλλη διαδικασία αποβάλλονταν. Νικητής θα ήταν μονάχα αυτός που κατάφερνε να ρίξει όλα του τα κότσια μέσα στον μικρό κύκλο και μάλιστα κοντύτερα στο κέντρο. Αν δεν υπήρχε νικητής, το παιχνίδι έληγε ισόπαλο για όλους. Τις σπάνιες εκείνες φορές που περισσότεροι από ένας κατόρθωναν να έχουν επιτυχία σε όλα τους τα τέρματα – πράγμα που κανένα απ' τα συγκεκριμένα παιδιά δεν θυμόταν να έχει ποτέ συμβεί – οι δύο μεγαλύτεροι, που έπαιζαν το ρόλο του κριτή, θα αποφάσιζαν για το ποιανού τα κότσια πλησίασαν περισσότερο στο κέντρο. Αυτό σήμαινε, ότι τα αγόρια έπρεπε να σημαδεύουν ο καθένας τα κόκαλα που έπαιζαν, για να αποφεύγονται τυχαία λάθη, ή ξεπιτούτου ζαβολιές. Παρ' όλα αυτά, το παιχνίδι με τα κότσια, όσο ήσυχο και να φαινόταν στα μάτια ενός παρατηρητή, είχε γίνει πολλές φορές η αιτία άγριων καυγάδων ανάμεσα στα παιδιά, που άλλες φορές κατέληγαν με ξεσχισμένα πουκάμισα απ' το τραβολόγημα κι άλλες με μελανιές και ματωμένες μύτες.

Το μικρό αγόρι έκλεισε τα μάτια για μια στιγμή και συγκεντρώθηκε, υπολογίζοντας μέσα του για πέμπτη φορά την απόσταση της φαρδιάς γραμμής από τον κύκλο. Είχε ήδη ρίξει προηγουμένως τα τέσσερα κότσια του μέσα στον κύκλο κι αν και αυτή τη φορά τα κατάφερνε, θα ήταν σίγουρα ο νικητής του παιχνιδιού. Οι υπόλοιποι αντίπαλοι είτε είχαν αποχωρήσει άπραγοι, είτε δεν είχαν καταφέρει τόσα τέρματα, όσα αυτός.

Το παιδί ήταν μικρότερο απ' όλα τ' άλλα, αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που οι άλλοι τον είχανε αφήσει να ρίχνει τελευταίος. Έσφιξε στο χέρι του το πέμπτο από τα κότσια του – που δεν ήταν καν δικά του, αλλά δανεικά απ' τον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό του, αφού αυτός είχε προτιμήσει να πιάσει ψιλή κουβέντα κάτω απ' τη σκιά με τους δύο γιους του σιδερά – και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. Γι' αυτόν ο στόχος δεν διέφερε και πολύ, απ' ότι όταν με τη σφεντόνα του και μια πέτρα σημάδευε πουλιά ή αγριοκούνελα, για να τα κουβαλήσει μετά περήφανος στην κουζίνα της μάνας του, που θα τα ετοίμαζε για το δείπνο. Μέσα στην οικογένεια ο μικρός είχε τη φήμη επιδέξιου κυνηγού, τουλάχιστον για τέτοιου είδους μικρά θηράματα. Κράτησε τώρα την ανάσα μέσα του, άνοιξε τα μάτια και με ορμή ξεκίνησε να τρέχει. Το κότσι έφυγε απ' το χέρι του μ' ένα επιδέξιο τίναγμα και προσγειώθηκε για πέμπτη φορά μέσα στον κύκλο.

Δεν πρόλαβε ο μικρός να νοιώσει τη ικανοποίηση του νικητή, όταν μια άγρια φωνή ενός από τους μεγαλύτερους έκοψε στη μέση το χαρούμενο χοροπηδητό του.

"Κλεψιά! Πατούσες τη γραμμή και η ριξιά σου είν' άκυρη!"

Το αγόρι στράφηκε απότομα προς τη μεριά απ' όπου ήρθε η φωνή, μέσα στα μάτια του ήδη αναδευόταν ο θυμός για την άδικη κατηγόρια. Ήταν ο Ριντ Κίσελτσσον που είχε φωνάξει, πράγμα όχι παράξενο, αφού ο Ριντ συνήθως ήταν ανακατωσούρας και είχε πρωτύτερα αποβληθεί και με τις τρεις βολές του άκυρες από το παιχνίδι. Τώρα πλησίαζε τον κύκλο τραβώντας πέρα απ' το μανίκι τον έναν από τους δυο κριτές, που είχαν ήδη πλησιάσει για να κρίνουν. Το πέμπτο κότσι του μικρού βρισκόταν ανάμεσα στα άλλα, κοντύτερα μάλιστα απ' αυτά στο κέντρο. Ξεχώριζε καθαρά απ' αυτά των υπόλοιπων παιχτών, γιατί όχι μόνο ήταν σημαδεμένο με τρεις εγχάρακτες εγκοπές στο ένα πλάι, αλλά είχε και μια χοντρή, ξεθωριασμένη βούλα από κίτρινη μπογιά στο πάνω μέρος. Ο κάτοχός του ήταν, ως φαίνεται, αποφασισμένος να κάνει τα δικά του κότσια να ξεχωρίζουν από αυτά των άλλων.

"Δεν είδα να πατά γραμμή" διαμαρτυρήθηκε κάπως άτονα ο ένας κριτής. Ο άλλος αποφάσισε, ότι καλύτερα ήταν να μην ανακατευτεί στη διένεξη. Ο Ριντ Κίσελτσσον ήταν φίλος του κι όλοι τον ήξεραν για καβγατζή. Καλό ήταν να τα έχει κανείς καλά μαζί του.

"Εσύ μπορεί να μην το 'δες, εγώ όμως πρόσεξα ότι όσες φορές έχει ρίξει πατά επάνω στη γραμμή. Γι' αυτό το λόγο και κερδίζει."

"Σαν το 'χες δει, γιατί δεν το 'λεγες πιο πριν;" Είπε ο κριτής και πάλι χαλαρά κι απομακρύνθηκε μια στάλα. Ο Ριντ φαινόταν αποφασισμένος για καβγά κι αυτός δεν σκόπευε να είναι το πρώτο θύμα του. Δεν φτάνει που προηγουμένως τα παιδιά δεν τον αφήσανε να ρίξει κι αυτός τα κότσια του, παρά τον χρίσανε κριτή, τώρα δεν ήθελε να του 'ρθει κι αυτουνού καμιά αδέσποτη.

Το αγοράκι έτρεξε γοργά κοντά στον κύκλο εξετάζοντας μ' ικανοποιημένο βλέμμα τη θέση που είχανε τα κότσια του γύρω απ' το κέντρο.

"Δεν είμαι άκυρος" διαμαρτυρήθηκε. "Ποτέ δεν πάτησα επάνω στη γραμμή, αλλά όλες τις φορές που έριξα ήμουν πίσω της."

Ο Κίσελτσσον στράφηκε θυμωμένος καταπάνω του με τα μάτια γουρλωμένα, τα μάγουλα αναψοκοκκινισμένα, τις γροθιές σφιγμένες και το στήθος του να φουσκώνει από θυμό.

"Μιλάς κι εσύ, Έραγκον γιε του Κανένα! Αφού ολοφάνερα σε είδα να πατάς μέσα από τη γραμμή." Το πάνω στη γραμμή σαν επιχείρημα, γινόταν τώρα μέσα απ' αυτήν κι ας τόλμαγε κανένας ν' αντιλέξει. Η γροθιά του Ριντ ήταν έτοιμη να εκτοξευτεί προς πάσα κατεύθυνση.

Ο μικρός στάθηκε άφωνος μπροστά σ' αυτή τη διπλή προσβολή. Όχι μονάχα κλέφτης, αλλά και γιος του Κανένα; Τα μάγουλά του άρχισαν να κοκκινίζουν, το βλέμμα άστραψε από δίκαιο θυμό και περηφάνια.

"Το όνομά μου είναι Έραγκον, γιος του Γκάρροου και όχι του Κανένα!" βροντοφώναξε, όχι μονάχα ν' ακουστεί απ' το μεγαλύτερο αγόρι, αλλά κι απ' όλους. "Και δεν είμαι κλέφτης!"

Ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός, ο Ρόραν, στεκόταν κάτω απ' ένα πεύκο παρέα με τον Άλμπριχ και τον Μπάλντορ, τους δύο γιους του Χόρστ του σιδερά, που ήταν μ' αυτόν περίπου συνομήλικοι και που συνήθως έκαναν παρέα. Τα παιδιά είχαν προτιμήσει να καθίσουν κάτω απ' τη σκιά όλο το ζεστό απόγευμα, να κουβεντιάζουν τεχνικές επεξεργασίας του μετάλλου. Ο Ρόραν ως τώρα άκουγε προσεκτικά ότι έλεγαν οι δυο γιοι του σιδερά, σαν γνώστες καλύτεροι αυτής της τέχνης και μαγευόταν από το τι μπορούσε ένας άνθρωπος να φτιάξει. Πλησίαζε ο καιρός που η παιδική ηλικία του θα μίσευε για πάντα – αφού ήδη συμπλήρωσε τα εννιά του χρόνια – και η μαγεία των κατασκευών τον είχε συνεπάρει. Έτσι το 'χε καλύτερο να δανείσει τα κότσια στον μικρό του αδελφό, μιας και παιχνίδια σαν αυτό δεν ήταν παρά για να περνούν τα 'παιδάρια' την ώρα.

Τώρα όμως την προσοχή του τράβηξαν φωνές και σαματάς από το μέρος που γινόταν το παιχνίδι. Ο Ριντ, ο τζαναμπέτης, είχε βουτήξει από το ρούχο τον μικρό του αδελφό και του έριχνε μπουνιές στη μούρη. Ο Έραγκον δεν στεκότανε να τις τρώει αργός, αλλά είχε ανταποδώσει. Ο Ρόραν, μαζί κι οι δύο γιοι του σιδερά, βιάστηκαν προς το μέρος του καυγά, να τους χωρίσουν.

"Ο λόγος, παρακαλώ, της φασαρίας;" Ο Ρόραν τράβηξε τον μικρό Έραγκον από τα χέρια του μεγαλύτερου αγοριού βάζοντάς τον να στέκει πλάι και λίγο πίσω του. Ο Ριντ Κίσελτσσον ήταν ψηλός για την ηλικία του, γεροδεμένος και μεγαλύτερος στα χρόνια ακόμα κι απ' τον ίδιο. Ο Ρόραν όμως ποτέ του δεν φοβήθηκε, όχι μονάχα αυτόν, αλλά κανέναν.

"Με είπε κλέφτη," φώναξε ο μικρός κινώντας και πάλι τη γροθιά του απ' την ασφάλεια του πλευρού του αδελφού του "αλλά είναι άδικο! Κλέφτης δεν είμαι, ούτε ο γιος του Κανένα!" Η δίκαια οργή του πλημμύριζε το στήθος γεμίζοντας τα μάτια του με δάκρυ, που έτρεξε στο μάγουλό του. Η μύτη του ήταν ματωμένη και το αίμα στάλαζε στο κολάρο του στραπατσαρισμένου πουκαμίσου.

Τα μάτια του Ρόραν άστραψαν από τις προσβολές, αλλά κρατώντας την ψυχραιμία του γύρισε προς τη μεριά του ενός κριτή.

"Έκλεψε ο αδελφός μου;" ρώτησε με φωνή γεμάτη συγκρατημένη οργή. Το ένα αγόρι μουρμούρισε ότι δεν είδε, το άλλο του έγνεψε πως, όχι. Ο Ρόραν στράφηκε στον Ριντ και πάλι. "Αφού οι κριτές δεν συμφωνούν μαζί σου, ο Έραγκον δεν είναι κλέφτης. Κι εσύ, Κίσελτσσον, φρόντιζε να τα βάζεις με συνομήλικους κι όχι μ' έναν μικρό επτά χρονών. Κι αν θες να ξέρεις, δεν είσαι πια στην ηλικία για παιδικά παιχνίδια. Ωρίμασε!" Παρ' όλο που είπε έτσι, δεν μπόρεσε να μην προσέξει μια μελανιά, που ήδη απλωνόταν στο σαγόνι του άλλου, και μέσα του ένιωσε περήφανος για τον μικρότερο αδελφό του. Τον πήρε προστατευτικά απ' τον ώμο και, χωρίς άλλες κουβέντες, κίνησε για να φύγουν χαιρετώντας τους δυο τους γιους του σιδερά, που είχαν ήδη αναλάβει να κατευνάσουν την επιθετικότητα του 'ριγμένου'.

Τα δύο αγόρια πήραν τον δρόμο που οδηγούσε απ' το χωριό προς το ποτάμι. Η φάρμα των γονιών τους ήταν κάπου ενδιάμεσα, λιγάκι πιο κοντά προς τα νερά του Ανόρα, που ξεκινώντας απ' τα βουνά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς ξεχύνονταν με ορμή στην πεδιάδα, τραβώντας κατά τη βόρεια θάλασσα. Στην αρχή βάδισαν και οι δυο σιωπηλοί, μονάχα ένας περιστασιακός λυγμός έσχιζε το στήθος του μικρότερου, ενώ αναρροφούσε διαρκώς τη μύτη ψαύοντας αμήχανα με τα χέρια τη δερμάτινη σακούλα, όπου φύλαγε τα κότσια. Ο Ρόραν αποφάσισε να τον παρηγορήσει.

"Για μικρότερος, καλά τα κατάφερες" του είπε τραβώντας, με το χέρι που είχε στον ώμο του, το σώμα του αδελφού του κοντύτερα στο δικό του. "Αυτός ο Ριντ Κίσελτσσον θα έχει ένα μελανό σαγόνι για όλες τις επόμενες μέρες. Θα του θυμίζει, ότι καλύτερα πρώτα να σκέπτεται τι έχει να πει, παρά να ξαμολάει κατηγορίες άδικες στους άλλους. Κι εσύ όμως, ν' αποφεύγεις ν' ανταποδίδεις σε ότι σου πουν. Οι καυγάδες δεν είναι ωραίο πράγμα κι υπάρχουν οι κατάλληλοι κριτές να κρίνουν όλες τις υποθέσεις."

Ο μικρός αναρρόφησε για άλλη μια φορά τη μύτη προσπαθώντας να σταματήσει το αίμα που εξακολουθούσε να σταλάζει.

"Με πρόσβαλε!" παραπονέθηκε στον μεγαλύτερο. "Δεν είναι τόσο, ότι με είπε 'κλέφτη'. Με φώναξε μπροστά σε όλους γιο του 'Κανένα'!" Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε και γυρνώντας το πρόσωπο κοίταξε τον αδελφό του μεσ' στα μάτια. "Γιατί με είπε έτσι, Ρόραν; Γιατί να θέλει να μ' εξευτελίσει έτσι, ώστε να με λέει… νόθο;"

Ο Ρόραν έβγαλε από την τσέπη το μαντίλι του κι άρχισε να σκουπίσει το αίμα απ' την μύτη του αδελφού του.

"Μη δίνεις σημασία" είπε στο μικρότερο παιδί. "Ο Κίσελτσσον είναι ένας βλάκας και μισός! Όλοι το ξέρουν κι απόδειξη γι' αυτό δεν χρειάζεται καμία. Μην δεν θυμάσαι, όταν είχαμε κρυφά εισβάλει μαζί με άλλους στο άδυτο λημέρι του γερο-Μπρομ, εκείνου του παράξενου; Αυτός δεν ήταν, που τον είχε ειδοποιήσει, ώστε είχε γυρίσει γοργά και μας είχε πιάσει όλους στα πράσα;"

Ο Ρόραν τέλειωσε τη δουλειά που έκανε. Το αίμα από τη μύτη του μικρού είχε πάψει να σταλάζει και το πηγούνι του ήταν καθαρό. Καιρός ήταν να βιαστούν κατά το σπίτι. Η μάνα τους είχε ακόμα πυρετό και ο ίσως ο πατέρας τους χρειαζόταν να είναι κοντά, πριν πέσει για τα καλά το σούρουπο.

.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ καθόταν σκεπτικός στην άκρη του κρεβατιού του. Σήμερα ήταν η μέρα που, όπως του είχαν πει, συμπλήρωνε τα δέκα του χρόνια. Έτσι ο υπηρέτης τον είχε ντύσει με την καλύτερη φορεσιά του από νωρίς. Απ' το πρωί είχε δεχθεί μικρά δώρα από τους λίγους εκείνους ανθρώπους του περιβάλλοντός του, δώρα που τον είχαν γεμίσει με χαρά· ένα μεγάλο βάζο γεμάτο με ολόφρεσκα λουλούδια κομμένα από τον μυρωδάτο κήπο του παλατιού, δώρο του προσωπικού υπηρέτη του· ένα μαντήλι με κεντημένο πάνω το μονόγραμμά του, απ' τις γυναίκες που καθάριζαν τους χώρους του· μία θήκη για στιλέτο από σκληρό δέρμα βοδιού, κατάλληλη να την περνά στη ζώνη του, δώρο του Τόρνακ, όπου θα μπορούσε αργότερα να φυλά ένα στιλέτο, μόλις θα ερχόταν σε ηλικία κατάλληλη για να κατέχει ένα. Το δώρο όμως το μεγαλύτερο απ' όλα, δώρο του ίδιου του βασιλιά, δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα. Αυτό περίμενε τώρα το αγόρι με αγωνία στην καρδιά του, γιατί δεν ήξερε αν προτιμούσε να τ' αποφύγει, ή αν ήθελε να γίνει κοινωνός της μεγάλης τιμής που του γινόταν. Το δώρο του Μεγαλειότατου δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά η μέγιστη τιμή για κάποιον που ζούσε στο παλάτι του, να συναντήσει προσωπικά το τρομερό δράκο του Σρούικαν.

Ο βασιλιάς είχε αποφασίσει φέτος, πως είχε έρθει ο καιρός, να προσφέρει στον μικρό του προστατευόμενο αυτό το δώρο. Είχε ειδοποιήσει για την πρόθεσή του αυτή εδώ και μέρες και τώρα ο Μέρταγκ ανάμενε τους βασιλικούς φρουρούς, που θα τον συνόδευαν μπροστά στην Μεγαλειότητά του και κατόπιν ως το δρακοστάσιο.

"Έτοιμος, αρχοντόπουλο;" Η φωνή του Τόρνακ τον έβγαλε απ' τις σκέψεις και τις αμφιβολίες του. Ως φαίνεται οι φρουροί του βασιλιά είχαν ήδη έρθει, για να τον παραλάβουν κι ο σπαθοφόρος εκπαιδευτής του μπήκε στο δωμάτιο να τον ειδοποιήσει για την άφιξή τους.

Αμίλητος ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε απρόθυμα. Απ' όσα είχε απ' άλλους ακούσει, το να συναντηθεί κανείς με το δράκο δεν ήταν και το πιο ευχάριστο που θα μπορούσε να του τύχει· πόσο μάλλον να λογιστεί η συνάντηση αυτή σαν δώρο γενεθλίων. Καλύτερο θα το είχε να περνούσε το απόγευμά του στην πίσω αυλή εξάσκησης παρέα με τον Τόρνακ, ή ακόμα και με τα μαθήματα του δασκάλου του των μαθηματικών, ή της ιστορίας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έσιαξε λίγο το γιλέκο του και βγήκε με το κεφάλι στητό και βήμα αποφασιστικό στο διάδρομο. Ο Τόρνακ ακολούθησε ξωπίσω του.

Οι σιδερόφραχτοι φρουροί του βασιλιά χωρίστηκαν, μισοί μπροστά κι οι άλλοι πίσω του, συνοδεύοντάς τον ως τα δωμάτια του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ο οποίος περίμενε να τον οδηγήσει μπροστά στο δράκο, που την ώρα αυτή αναπαυόταν στο δρακοστάσιο. Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στο βασιλιά της Αλαγαισίας κι απόμεινε σκυφτός και σιωπηλός, κατά πως είχε μάθει απ' τα μικρά του χρόνια, αναμένοντας από εκείνον να του απευθύνει πρώτος το λόγο, όπως άρμοζε.

"Ω, γιε του καλύτερου φίλου και συμμάχου μου, εύχομαι να είναι μακρές οι μέρες σου, γεμάτες υγεία και χαρά." Ο βασιλιάς απευθύνθηκε στο αγόρι μ' ευγένεια κι αβροφροσύνη αποτείνοντας σ' αυτόν ευχές για τα γενέθλιά του, ρωτώντας επίσης τα σχετικά με την πορεία της εκπαίδευσης και της διαμονής του.

Χωρίς να σηκώσει ακόμα τα μάτια, ο Μέρταγκ εξέφρασε τις ευχαριστίες του στο βασιλιά για τις ευχές και δήλωσε την αμέριστη ευγνωμοσύνη του προς το πρόσωπό του, για όσα ευγενικά ο Μεγαλειότατος προσέφερε. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έπιασε το πηγούνι του παιδιού με το γαντοφορεμένο του χέρι και σήκωσε το πρόσωπο, ώστε να τον κοιτάξει μεσ' στα μάτια. Το βλέμμα του έδειχνε φιλικό, αλλά ο τρόπος που ερευνητικά τον εξέταζε προκάλεσε μια ανατριχίλα στη ραχοκοκαλιά του Μέρταγκ. Τα σκούρα, μαύρα σχεδόν μάτια του Γκαλμπατόριξ φαίνονταν σαν να τρυπούσαν το μυαλό του, να ερευνούν τις μύχιες σκέψεις του. Τέλος ο βασιλιάς κατέβασε το χέρι ρωτώντας τον αν είναι έτοιμος να δεχτεί την ύψιστη τιμή που του γινόταν. Το αγόρι είχε απλά υποκλιθεί ξανά ακουμπώντας το δεξί του πάνω στο στήθος, σαν μια σιωπηλή ευχαριστία.

"Μπορείς τότε να βαδίσεις πλάι μου ως το δρακοστάσιο" υπέδειξε ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στο παιδί, για να ρίξει έπειτα ένα βλέμμα ανεξιχνίαστο στον Τόρνακ, που υποδήλωνε το περιττό της παρουσίας του, ή ακόμα ίσως-ίσως και το ανεπιθύμητο. Ο μεν Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να συνταχθεί μ' αυτή την πρόσκληση-διαταγή, ο Τόρνακ δε απόμεινε στητός, ακίνητος. Ο βασιλιάς δεν συνήθιζε ποτέ του ν' απευθύνεται απ' ευθείας σε κατωτέρους. Αφού όμως δεν έδωσε ρητή διαταγή σ' αυτόν να φύγει, ο Τόρνακ ακολούθησε τους βασιλικούς φρουρούς, που ήδη είχαν πάρει θέση οι μισοί μπροστά τους και οι άλλοι πίσω τους.

Η πομπή βάδισε γοργά μέσα από τους κακοφωτισμένους διαδρόμους. Ο Μέρταγκ ακολούθησε με προθυμία το ρυθμό των βασιλικών βημάτων, γοργά όμως την εντύπωσή του έκλεψαν οι σιδερόφρακτες πανοπλίες των φρουρών, που γυάλιζαν κάτω απ' το φως των πυρσών. Θαύμασε καθώς οι άντρες έδιωχναν από μπροστά τους τον κάθε έναν που θα βρισκότανε στο δρόμο του βασιλιά τους, εντυπωσιασμένος από το βαρύ οπλισμό και τα μακριά σπαθιά τους.

Όσο πλησίαζαν τον πύργο του δρακοστάσιου, τόσο ήταν λιγότεροι οι αυλικοί κι οι υπηρέτες που συναπαντούσαν. Την ώρα που ανέβαιναν τα σκαλιά, το αγόρι ένιωθε ήδη την καρδιά του να χτυπά τόσο γοργά και δυνατά, που με ντροπή του νόμισε πως θ' ακουστεί απ' το βασιλιά του. Οι εμπειρίες που σαν μικρός είχε απ' το δράκο του Μόρζαν δεν ήταν ποτέ καλές. Στεκότανε το κτήνος, κάθε φορά που αυτό κι ο καβαλάρης του βρίσκονταν μέσα στο παλιό κάστρο, μπροστά στο άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου και τρομοκρατούσε μ' άγριο βλέμμα, με βρυχηθμούς και με τις φλόγες που στάλαζαν απ' τα ρουθούνια του τον κάθε ένα. Αν πεις, ακόμα και τα μουγκρητά του τις νύχτες δεν άφηναν τους ανθρώπους να ησυχάσουν. Το αγόρι είχε καταλάβει από πολύ μικρό, ότι καλό ήταν ν' αποφεύγει την κάθε επαφή του μ' ένα τέτοιο κτήνος. Τώρα όμως, ο βασιλιάς είχε αποφασίσει, πώς ήτανε καιρός να γίνει η γνωριμία του με τον Σρούικαν· κι άπαξ ο βασιλιάς το αποφάσισε, άλλο δεν του 'μενε παρά να υπακούσει. Είχε δε από πριν αποφασίσει, ότι θα ήτανε γενναίος.

Η ομάδα των φρουρών τους έφερε ως το δρακοστάσιο, κατόπιν δύο απ' αυτούς τραβήξανε τις μεγάλες πύλες ανοιχτές και στάθηκαν εκατέρωθεν από αυτές. Κανένας και ποτέ δεν θα πλησίαζε το δράκο Σρούικαν, παρά μονάχα εκείνοι οι λίγοι – οι άτυχοι σκλάβοι – οι ορισμένοι για την καθαριότητα του χώρου του και υπηρέτες των αναγκών του. Ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς έκανε νεύμα στους φρουρούς να περιμένουνε απ' έξω, έπιασε το παιδί απ' τον ώμο του και μπήκαν.

Ο Μέρταγκ βρέθηκε για πρώτη του φορά στο μέρος αυτό του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Ένα τεράστιο, αχανές σχεδόν δωμάτιο εκτεινότανε μπροστά του πιάνοντας ολάκερο το χώρο του τετράγωνου πύργου, με ένα και μοναδικό μεγάλο άνοιγμα προς τη νότια πλευρά του. Το δάπεδο ήταν όλο καλυμμένο με άχυρο φρεσκοκομμένο, γύρω στους τοίχους διέκρινε πέτρινες γούρνες γεμάτες με νερό και με τροφή. Όση προσπάθεια οι σκλάβοι και να 'καναν, να καθαρίσουνε τους τοίχους, σημάδια από παλαιότερες και νέες φωτιές έβαφαν την πέτρα και χαρακιές από νύχια σκληρά όργωναν το δάπεδο ένα γύρω. Υπήρχε μια παράξενη οσμή διάχυτη στον αέρα, μυρωδιά που θύμιζε καμένη γη ανακατεμένη μ' αίμα.

Ο σκούρος όγκος του δράκου ησύχαζε στην πλέον σκοτεινή γωνιά του δρακοστάσιου. Το τεράστιο, μαύρο του φτερό απλωνόταν ανοιχτό πάνω από το κεφάλι, τα άσπρα νύχια γυάλιζαν και οι οψιδιανές φολίδες του στραφτάλιζαν στο φως. Ο βασιλιάς πλησίασε πιο κοντά του κρατώντας όμως απ' αυτόν κάποια απόσταση. Ο δράκος ήταν πάντοτε προς όλους εχθρικός. Ακόμα κι αυτός ο ίδιος τον απέφευγε, αν και ήξερε πολύ καλά το πώς να τον ελέγχει.

"Σρούικαν!" Η φωνή του βασιλιά ξύπνησε το θηρίο, προκαλώντας απ' τη μεριά του ένα άγριο μούγκρισμα που έκανε τους τοίχους να δονούνται. Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε έναν πόνο στο βάθος της κοιλιάς του, καθώς επίσης τα γόνατα ν' αρχίζουν να τρεμίζουν. Παρ' όλα αυτά, αποφασισμένος να δείξει γενναίος, δάγκωσε δυνατά τα χείλη μέχρι να ηρεμήσει, ίσιωσε το κορμί του και, στο νεύμα του βασιλιά, πλησίασε περισσότερο. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τον έσπρωξε μπροστά του. _"Ω, μεγάλε δράκε, σου έφερα να γνωρίσεις κάποιον!"_

Το θηρίο ξεσκέπασε το τεράστιο κεφάλι του· τα μάτια του, στο χρώμα των παγετώνων του βορρά, καρφώθηκαν πάνω στο παιδί και στα ρουθούνια του, σαν δυο γιγάντιοι φανοί αναμμένοι, έλαμψαν τα γεννήματα μιας φλόγας.

 _"Αίμα… αίμα και σάρκα… κόκαλα που εύκολα σπάζουν"_ βροντοφώναξε με χαρά στο νου του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ενώ ο μακρύς λαιμός του τεντώθηκε προς το μέρος του αγοριού με ανοικτά σαγόνια, που έσταζαν πυρωμένο σάλιο.

 _"Δεν είναι για τροφή!"_ μάλωσε ο βασιλιάς, πανέτοιμος να χρησιμοποιήσει το αληθινό όνομα του δράκου, αν χρειαζόταν, για να τον υποτάξει. Ο μακρύς λαιμός μαζεύτηκε λιγάκι. Ένας ακόμα τρελός βρυχηθμός ξέφυγε από το λαρύγγι του, ενώ τα νύχια του έξυναν την πέτρα κι η ουρά χτυπήθηκε στους τοίχους κάνοντας το οικοδόμημα να τρέμει. Μετά απ' τη σύντομη αυτή κρίση θυμού, ο λαιμός τεντώθηκε και πάλι μυρίζοντας προς το παιδί, το πυρωμένο χνώτο ανακάτεψε τα πλούσια μαλλιά του.

 _"Α, τώρα βλέπω… ο νεοσσός του Μόρζαν! Έχει την ίδια με τον γεννήτορα μυρωδιά."_ Ο δράκος σηκώθηκε απ' τη γωνιά του και πλησίασε προς τη μεριά τους με βήματα βαριά, μια εικόνα σχηματίστηκε μέσα στο άρρωστο, στο πληγωμένο του μυαλό. Η εικόνα ενός Μόρζαν, νεαρού πολεμιστή και της κόκκινης δράκαινάς του, να ταξιδεύουνε μ' αυτόν παρέα.

Παρά το σοκ, που του προκάλεσε η εγγύτητα του δράκου, το παιδί δεν ξέχασε να κάνει αυτό που του είχε διδάξει ο εκπαιδευτής του. Υποκλίθηκε στον Σρούικαν κι εκεί απόμεινε σιωπηλός και με σκυφτό κεφάλι. Ο πόνος όμως που ένιωσε άξαφνα μες στο μυαλό του, τον έκανε να βογκήσει. Χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει το πώς και το γιατί, μια εικόνα έμπαινε μέσα στο νου του σκεπάζοντας τις άλλες του αισθήσεις· κάνοντας, όσο κι αν το ήθελε να κλείσει τα μάτια για να την αποφύγει, να υποχρεώνεται να γίνει κοινωνός της. Μια μάχη φονική εκτυλισσόταν γύρω του… Κορμιά νεκρά δράκων κι ανθρώπων…

 _… κορμιά με ξεσχισμένα σωθικά… οστά σπασμένα… λίμνες από χυμένο αίμα…_

…γεμίζανε το νου του. Και μίσος…

 _…_ _μίσος,_ _μίσος … μίσος απέραντο και ατελείωτο…_

…κατέκλυζε το μυαλό του _._ Το αγόρι τρόμαξε. Σωριάστηκε με τα γόνατα επάνω στ' άχυρα εξουθενωμένος προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι του συνέβαινε, αγωνιώντας να κρατηθεί από μια πραγματικότητα που του διέφευγε. Να μην χαθεί στον κόσμο της εικόνας αυτής, που ήταν γεμάτος από πρωτόγνωρη σκληρότητα, από μίσος και κακία.

"Αρκετά!"

Η φωνή του Γκαλμπατόριξ επανέλαβε δύο ακόμα λέξεις άγνωστες και αλλόκοτες, που έκαναν μεν του κορμί του μικρού Μέρταγκ να τρέμει, έγιναν όμως η αιτία οι παράξενες αυτές εικόνες να σβηστούν μια και καλή από το μυαλό του. Ο δράκος βρυχήθηκε από θυμό ανάμεικτο με πόνο. Η ουρά του μαστίγωσε με οργή τον τοίχο αντίπερα κι ο ίδιος καθηλώθηκε και πάλι στην πρότερη γωνιά του σκεπάζοντας με το φτερό του το κεφάλι. Το παιδί απόμεινε γονατισμένο πάνω στ' άχυρα να τρέμει. Ιδρώτας στάλαζε από το ματόφρυδό του κι ένιωθε τα χέρια του υγραμένα. Ο βασιλιάς στεκόταν πλάι του φωνάζοντας έναν φρουρό του να τον ανασηκώσει.

Ο άντρας έστησε και πάλι το παιδί στα πόδια του κι υποβαστάζοντάς τον, οδήγησε τα βήματά του έξω απ' το δρακοστάσιο ακολουθώντας το βασιλιά του. Οι μεγάλες πύλες έκλεισαν ξανά κι ο Τόρνακ, βρίσκοντας ευκαιρία να επέμβει, πήρε αυτός στα χέρια του τον Μέρταγκ απ' το βασιλικό φρουρό. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ στάθηκε και πάλι μπρος στο αγόρι, το ύφος στο πρόσωπό του υποδήλωνε ότι ήταν ικανοποιημένος, τόσο ώστε ν' ανέχεται την παρουσία του Τόρνακ.

"Ως φαίνεται, γιε του φίλου και συμπολεμιστή μου, η εκπαίδευσή σου στα όπλα και τα γράμματα δεν είναι αρκετή. Να περιμένεις από αύριο κιόλας κάποιον που θα σου στείλω, να σε διδάξει με ποιον τρόπο θα προστατέψεις το νου σου, απ' όποιον θελήσει να εισβάλει ακάλεστος μέσα στις σκέψεις σου. Το σημερνό σου πάθημα από το δράκο θα σου έχει δείξει σίγουρα, παιδί μου, πόσο αυτό είναι αναγκαίο κι απαραίτητο. Θα μάθεις, εν καιρώ, να προφυλάσσεσαι απ' τους εχθρούς σου, που στόχο θα έχουν να υπερνικήσουν με μαγεία τις δυνάμεις του μυαλού σου, κάνοντάς σε ένα υποχείριο στις ορέξεις τους."

Ο βασιλιάς έγνεψε στον Τόρνακ, ότι μπορούσαν να πηγαίνουν κι εκείνος βιάστηκε να οδηγήσει τον μικρό του αφέντη πίσω στα διαμερίσματά του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ απόμεινε έξω απ' τις πύλες του δρακοστάσιου, να τους κοιτά να κατεβαίνουν τα σκαλιά του πύργου, μ' ένα ικανοποιημένο ύφος να φωτίζει το πρόσωπό του. Ο βασιλιάς ήταν ευχαριστημένος απ' όσα είχαν γίνει. Μπορεί το αγόρι του Μόρζαν να μην ήταν ακόμα ικανό ν' αντιμετωπίσει το δράκο όταν εισέβαλε στο νου του, δεν είχε όμως τρομάξει. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε αντιδράσει ψύχραιμα και στην τρομερή παρουσία του δράκου και στην επίθεση στο νου του, χωρίς φωνές και κλάματα. Κι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε δύο ακόμη αυγά δράκου στην κατοχή του. Όταν ερχόταν ο κατάλληλος καιρός κι ο ίδιος αποφάσιζε ότι η ώρα για την επιστροφή των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων είχε και πάλι φτάσει, ο γιος του Μόρζαν θα ήταν ένας απ' τους πρώτους υποψήφιους που θα υπέβαλε στην δοκιμασία. Σαν έφτανε μονάχα η ώρα η σωστή κι αν οι ανάγκες του βασιλιά ταιριάζαν με τα χρόνια τούτου του παιδιού… Τότε και μόνο τότε θα τον καλούσε για να τον υπηρετήσει.

.*.*.

Η Γερτρούδη, η γιάτρισσα, βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο που η μητέρα αναπαυόταν. Τα δυο αγόρια διέκριναν μέσα απ' την ανοιγμένη πόρτα τον πατέρα τους να είναι καθισμένος στο προσκεφάλι της, να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά, να της κρατά το χέρι. Εδώ και μέρες η κατάσταση της υγείας της είχε χειροτερέψει. Η αρρώστια δεν την άφηνε πια να σηκωθεί απ' τη στρωμνή της κι ο πυρετός δεν έπεφτε, παρ' όλα τα γιατροσόφια της Γερτρούδης.

"Θέλει να δει τον κάθε έναν χωριστά" είπε σιγανά η γυναίκα χαμογελώντας με τρυφερότητα στ' αγόρια. Κάποιος που δεν τη γνώριζε καλά, θα μπορούσε να ορκιστεί ότι ήταν ευχαριστημένη με την πορεία της ασθενούς της. Η αλήθεια όμως ήταν, πως η γιάτρισσα πάντα της ψύχραιμη και θέλοντας να δίνει θάρρος, θα ήταν ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος πάνω στη γη που θα λιποψυχούσε. "Έραγκον, έλα, εσένα ζητάει πρώτο!"

Το αγόρι σηκώθηκε απ' τη γωνιά που είχαν κάτσει, πλάι στο σβησμένο τζάκι και, ρίχνοντας μια ανήσυχη ματιά στον αδελφό του, πλησίασε στο δωμάτιο με βήματα αργά. Καθώς περνούσε μπροστά απ' τη γιάτρισσα, η Γερτρούδη άπλωσε το χέρι ανακατεύοντας τα καστανά μαλλιά του σ' ένα χάδι απρόσμενο. Ο πατέρας είχε ήδη σηκωθεί απ' τη θέση του και βγαίνοντας διασταυρώθηκε στην πόρτα με τον μικρό. Το λεπτό πρόσωπο του Γκάρροου ήταν χλωμό, τα μάτια του με το έντονο βλέμμα περίτεχνα έκρυβαν δυο λίμνες γεμάτες δάκρυα, που πάντοτε θα βρίσκονταν εκεί, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα ξεσπούσαν.

"Έραγκον…" Η φωνή της μητέρας Μάριαν έσβησε απ' τον επίμονο βήχα που εδώ και μέρες την τυράνναγε και που η ίδια έπνιξε πίσω απ' το μαντήλι. "Πλησίασε παιδί μου!"

Το αγοράκι ήρθε και κάθισε αυτό πλάι στο προσκεφάλι της, όπως καθόταν πριν από λίγο ο πατέρας του. Τα μακριά μαλλιά της μάνας του – αλήθεια, ποτέ του δεν είχε προσέξει πόσο μακριά ήσαν – ήταν λυτά και απλωμένα πάνω στο χλωμό μαξιλάρι, το πρόσωπό της φλογισμένο από τον επίμονο πυρετό, τα μάτια θολωμένα. Πάνω στο κομοδίνο της ήσαν ακουμπισμένα ματσάκια από τα βότανα που η Γερτρούδη είχε κουβαλήσει ως εδώ απ' την καλύβα της έξω απ' το χωριό, προσπαθώντας μάταια να την ανακουφίσει.

"Έραγκον…" η μητέρα του χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα απλώνοντας το χέρι προς τη μεριά του. "Μικρό μου αγόρι…"

Οι γονείς από το Κάρβαχωλ ποτέ δεν χάιδευαν τα παιδιά τους, ποτέ δεν τα κανάκευαν, ποτέ δεν χρησιμοποιούσαν, όταν απευθύνονταν σ' αυτά γλυκόλογα. Έτσι τώρα το αγοράκι παραξενεύτηκε απ' τα λόγια της μητέρας του.

"Θα γίνεις γρήγορα, μητέρα μου, καλά" της είπε με θάρρος το παιδί. "Και όσο για το σπίτι, μην σε νοιάζει. Ο Ρόραν κι εγώ τα καταφέρνουμε σε όλα. Φροντίζουμε τον πατέρα και…" Με μία της κίνηση η γυναίκα διέκοψε το παιδί.

"Υπάρχει κάτι, αγόρι μου, που πρέπει να σου πω, μιας και μαζί μου να το πάρω μέσα στον τάφο δεν μου φαίνεται σωστό ότι είναι."

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά το αγόρι αναστατώθηκε, αλλά την προσπάθειά του να πει κάτι την έκοψε το βλέμμα της γυναίκας.

"Έραγκον, άκουσε με σε παρακαλώ χωρίς να διακόπτεις. Είναι λίγες οι δυνάμεις μου κι ο χρόνος που μου απόμεινε λιγότερος. Το ξέρεις, γιε μου, με πόση αγάπη σε μεγάλωσα… από την πρώτη ώρα που σε δέχτηκα στην αγκαλιά μου. Ποτέ δεν σε ξεχώρισα απ' τον Ρόραν, παρά σε είδα πάντοτε σαν δικό μου… Γιατί, να ξέρεις, Έραγκον, … όσο κι αν σ' αγαπώ … όσο κι αν πάντοτε σε θεώρησα παιδί μου, δεν είμαι εγώ, γιε μου, η μητέρα σου." Ένας επίμονος βήχας διέκοψε τα λόγια της γυναίκας και στην προσπάθειά της, να φτάσει το ποτήρι το νερό απ' το κομοδίνο, το αγόρι τη βοήθησε δίνοντάς της αυτός να πίνει. Τι είχε πει η μητέρα του; Τι λόγοι ήταν αυτοί που είχε ξεστομίσει στιγμές πριν; Θα ήταν σίγουρα ο πυρετός που με το στόμα της μιλούσε.

"Μητέρα μου…"

"Μη με φωνάζεις έτσι, αγόρι μου, αν και νομίζω ότι θ' άξιζα αυτόν τον τίτλο. Σαν το δικό μου το παιδί μεγάλωσα κι εσένα. Ξενύχτησα πάνω από την κούνια σου φροντίζοντας τις παιδικές σου αρρώστιες. Μοίρασα ανάμεσα στον Ρόραν και σ' εσένα το χρόνο μου και τα πενιχρά φαγώσιμα του νοικοκυριού μου τις δύσκολες χρονιές της φάρμας. Σε πόνεσα μέσα από την ψυχή μου και σ' αγαπώ το ίδιο όπως κι αυτόν. Μα δεν σε γέννησα." Η μητέρα Μάριαν έπεσε ξέπνοη πάνω στα μαξιλάρια της ανασαίνοντας βαριά, ζητώντας ν' αναλάβει λίγες δυνάμεις, να συνεχίσει. "Δεν είμαι εγώ η μητέρα, παρά η θεία σου, Έραγκον. Η πραγματική σου μητέρα, η αδελφή του θείου σου, του Γκάρρου, ονομάζεται Σελίνα. Έφτασε εδώ μια χιονισμένη νύχτα έγκυος, ζητώντας άσυλο για να γεννήσει. Μετά από πέντε μήνες σε έφερε στον κόσμο κι αφού μας ζήτησε να σε μεγαλώσουμε σαν δικό μας, σ' ονόμασε με τ' όνομά σου κι ύστερα έφυγε για πάντα. Κανένας δεν άκουσε κάτι γι' αυτήν ξανά, ούτε και ξέρουμε ποιος είναι ο πατέρας σου."

Η γυναίκα έπαψε να μιλά και απόμεινε σιωπηλή να κοιτά τα μάτια του αγοριού που βούρκωναν. Ήταν σκληρό αυτό που έκανε, το γνώριζε. Όμως δεν θα κατόρθωνε να φύγει για τον άλλο κόσμο παίρνοντας τέτοιο μυστικό μαζί της. Αν το αγόρι γνώριζε, ίσως κάποτε ν' αναζητούσε το ίδιο τη μητέρα του. Ίσως ακόμα και το γονιό του… Η Σελίνα ήταν ντυμένη μ' ακριβά φορέματα και χρυσά στολίδια. Σίγουρα ο γονιός αυτού του αγοριού ήταν κάποιος πλούσιος, ίσως ήταν άρχοντας σπουδαίος. Πώς θα μπορούσε να φύγει απ' αυτόν τον κόσμο αφήνοντας τέτοιο μυστικό ανείπωτο; Τα διηγήθηκε όλα όσα ήξερε στο παιδί, προσθέτοντας στο τέλος, ότι η ίδια η μάνα του είχε διαλέξει γι' αυτόν αυτή την τύχη. Λέγοντας ότι, αν έμενε εκεί μαζί τους, ήταν καλύτερο για όλους.

Η Μάριαν φίλησε στο μέτωπο το αγόρι δίνοντας την ευχή της. Να ζήσει αυτό μια ζωή καλή, τίμια και δημιουργία γεμάτη. Να έχει υγεία και χαρά, γύρω του να σκορπίζει καλοσύνη και όλοι οι άνθρωποι να μιλούν γι' αυτόν με σεβασμό και θαυμασμό για τα έργα του. Να κάνει περήφανη την οικογένειά του κάνοντας το καθήκον του προς όλους, ανάλογα με τις ανάγκες των καιρών. Στις δυσκολίες, που πάντα έρχονται, να είναι δυνατός στηρίζοντας μαζί και όσους έχουν την ανάγκη του. Και πάντοτε να σκοπεύει προς μία νέα αρχή καλύτερη, γιατί πολλές φορές χρειάζεται δύναμη όταν τελειώσει κάτι στη ζωή μας, να βάζουμε μπροστά τον στόχο για κάτι άλλο. Ποτέ του, επίσης, να μην ξεχνάει την καταγωγή του, ούτε την αγάπη που εκείνη του έδειξε κατά τα πρώτα, τα τρυφερά τα χρόνια της ζωής του.

Ο Έραγκον βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο με κλαμένα μάτια κι ο Ρόραν μπήκε μετά απ' αυτόν. Ο πατέρας… ο θείος Γκάρροου τώρα πια, καθότανε με τη Γερτρούδη στο τραπέζι και σιγανά κρυφομιλούσαν. Ο μικρός, σοκαρισμένος από την μεγάλη αποκάλυψη και με τα συναισθήματα μπερδεμένα, βγήκε έξω απ' το σπίτι. Το έρημο κατώφλι δεν τον τράβηξε, να περιμένει εκεί τον αδελφό του. Η πονεμένη του καρδιά, γεμάτη με μύρια ερωτηματικά, μιας κι η ζωή του όπως τη γνώριζε είχε αλλάξει, τον τράβαγε στη μοναξιά του δάσους. Έτρεξε κλαίγοντας πίσω απ' το σπίτι, προσπέρασε το στάβλο, τα χωράφια και τους φράχτες και ζήτησε τη μοναξιά ανάμεσα στα δέντρα. Η καρδιά του λίγο-λίγο άδειαζε απ' τον πόνο γεμίζοντας με αγωνίες και ερωτήματα. Πατέρας, μητέρα κι αδελφός, οι τόσο δικοί και κοντινοί του, έμοιαζαν τώρα απόμακροι και ξένοι. Υπήρχε κάπου μια άλλη μητέρα, που δεν γνώριζε· ένας πατέρας άγνωστος… _ήταν_ _ο ίδιος_ _πράγματι ο_ _γιος του Κανένα_ … και ίσως κάποιος άλλος αδελφός, που ζούσαν μακριά του; Γιατί τον είχαν αφήσει στους θείους του; Γιατί τον είχαν φέρει πρώτα στη ζωή, για να τον εγκαταλείψουν; Δεν ήταν, άραγε, αρκετά καλός γι' αυτούς, ώστε τον απαρνήθηκαν; Το αγόρι κάθισε απαρηγόρητο στη ρίζα ενός δέντρου κι άφησε τα δάκρυα να κυλήσουν ελεύθερα απ' τα μάτια στα μάγουλά του.

Ώρες μετά που τον αναζητούσε, ο Ρόραν τον ανακάλυψε μέσα στο δάσος. Τον βρήκε πλαγιασμένο πλάι στη ρίζα του δέντρου, παγωμένο απ' την υγρασία του εδάφους κι απ' τα ρεύματα του σούρουπου που έπεφτε γοργά, να έχει στερέψει απ' όσο δάκρυ κρυβόταν μέσα του. Ο Ρόραν τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά του, λέγοντας πως γι' αυτόν θα είναι πάντοτε ο μικρός του αδελφός. Του μίλησε ακόμα για την αγάπη του πατέρα τους, που τόσο χρειαζόταν αυτές τις δύσκολες τις ώρες και τα δυο παιδιά του. Του έδωσε κουράγιο. Τίποτε δεν θα άλλαζε στις ζωές που είχαν ζήσει μέχρι τώρα και η συγγενική αγάπη, το ίδιο αίμα που μοιράζονταν, για πάντα θα τους έδενε. Του είπε ακόμα, απαντώντας σε δική του ερώτηση, ότι δεν θυμόταν και πολλά απ' τη βραδιά της γέννησής του κι η επίσκεψη της μητέρας του Σελίνα στο σπίτι τους ήταν στη μνήμη του θολό τοπίο. Κατόπιν γύρισαν στο σπίτι αγκαλιασμένοι.

Την ίδια νύχτα η θεία-μητέρα Μάριαν ξεψύχησε μέσα στα χέρια του θείου-πατέρα Γκάρρου.

.*.*.*.

Ο Μπρομ δεμάτιασε τα ξύλα και μετά ζαλώθηκε το βάρος στην πλάτη του. Σκόπευε να κουβαλήσει το δεμάτι από τις παρυφές του δάσους μέχρι την αυλή της καλύβας που κατοικούσε στις άκρες του χωριού. Ο χειμώνας στο βορρά έμπαινε απότομα δριμύς, πριν καν το τέλος του φθινοπώρου. Τα ξύλα αυτά θα άναβαν το τζάκι του βοηθώντας τον να μαγειρέψει την τροφή του και ζεσταίνοντας το χώρο του για μέρες. Αν ο Μπρομ είχε θελήσει να ζητήσει μια βοήθεια στο κουβάλημα των ξύλων, σίγουρα θα εύρισκε πολλά επίκουρα χέρια για ν' απαλλάξουν έναν γέροντα απ' το βάρος. Η φοράδα του Χόρστ, συνήθως δανεισμένη στον Άιβορ για βοήθεια στις αγροτικές του εργασίες, ή το κάρο του Κουίμπυ θα είχαν μεταφέρει άκοπα και γρήγορα το δεμάτι. Ο Μπορμ όμως αποστρεφόταν τις μικρές αυτές χάρες, όπως και το να συγχρωτίζεται με πολλούς από τους κατοίκους του Κάρβαχωλ.

Στηρίχτηκε τώρα στο ραβδί του από πριναρόδεντρο. Στο βάθος της κοιλάδας διαφαινόταν καθαρά μια ομάδα νέων από το χωριό, προφανώς κυνηγών, που έρχονταν γοργά προς τη μεριά του. Ήταν βαθιά η εντύπωση που η σεβάσμια, σχεδόν πατριαρχική παρουσία του, έκανε στους άλλους. Η μακριά, άσπρη γενειάδα του κρεμόταν μέχρι την μέση σχεδόν του στήθους και είχε αφήσει τ' ατίθασα, μακριά του μαλλιά να μακρύνουν ακόμα περισσότερο. Στα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει η κόμη και τα γένια του είχαν ασπρίσει. Οι ποδήρεις χιτώνες που πάντα φορούσε για να καλύπτει τις μπότες και τα παντελόνια του συνέτειναν στην εντύπωση των γηρατειών. Τώρα λύγιζε φαινομενικά κάτω απ' το βαρύ δεμάτι, που έπρεπε να κουβαλήσει μέχρι το καλύβι, βιάστηκε όμως ν' απομακρυνθεί όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, για ν' αποφύγει την ανεπιθύμητη συνάντηση. Ο Μπρομ ήθελε να 'ναι μόνος. Αν μονάχα ζούσε η γλυκιά του Σ…

 _… όχι, ποτέ δεν έπρεπε να πει το όνομα αυτό! … καλύτερα να μην θυμάται…_

Ήταν μονάχος!

Πήγαιναν κοντά δώδεκα χρόνοι, που ο Μπρομ εγκαταστάθηκε στο Κάρβαχωλ κόβοντας κάθε επαφή με τα ξωτικά ή με τους Βάρντεν. Παρουσιάστηκε μια νύχτα του χειμώνα, εκεί που όλοι οι κάτοικοι ήσαν συγκεντρωμένοι στην κεντρική πλατεία του χωριού γιορτάζοντας το ετήσιο πανηγύρι. Στις γεμάτες περιέργεια ερωτήσεις τους δήλωσε πως είναι 'παραμυθάς', που γύριζε τις πόλεις και τα χωριά της χώρας διηγούμενος παλιές ιστορίες. Για να τους πείσει για τα λεγόμενά του, κάθισε στο πλάι της φωτιάς κι αρχίνησε να εξιστορεί μια όμορφη ιστορία για τους αρχαίους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Μέχρι να τελειώσει τους είχε μαγέψει. Όλοι οι χωριάτες τον κοίταζαν με δέος. Βροχή είχαν ακολουθήσει τα κεράσματα από ψημένα φαγητά και αψιά μπύρα και όταν ο Μπρομ υπαινίχθηκε ότι ήθελε να μείνει στο χωριό για να ξεχειμωνιάσει, κάποιοι τον δέχτηκαν με χαρά, προτείνοντάς του να κατοικήσει στο άδειο καλύβι στα περίχωρα.

Από τότε ο Μπρομ εγκαταστάθηκε στο Κάρβαχωλ, για να μην ξαναταξιδέψει εγκαταλείποντας την περιφέρεια του χωριού ποτέ του. Άφησε να μακραίνουν τα μαλλιά του και τα γένια του, τα πυκνά φρύδια του να κρύβουν τα άγρια μάτια και λύγιζε το περήφανο σώμα του κάτω απ' το βάρος των φαινομενικών του χρόνων. Δύσκολα κάποιος από όσους τον γνώριζαν από παλιά θα αναγνώριζε στο πρόσωπο του γέροντα παραμυθά τον παλαιό δρακοκαβαλάρη κι επαναστάτη. Η εντύπωση όμως που έδινε ήταν ηθελημένα εσφαλμένη. Κάτω απ' τις μακριές του ρόμπες και το κυρτό κορμί, που στηριζόταν στο μπαστούνι, κρύβονταν τα δυνατά του μούσκουλα του χθες· η αριστοτεχνική δεξιοτεχνία του στο σπαθί κι η ίδια γενναία καρδιά, η ατσάλινη θέληση κι αποφασιστικότητα, που είχαν ξεκάνει πολλούς απ' τους Προδότες.

Ο Μπρομ ήτανε μόνος! Μιλούσε στους ανθρώπους πάντοτε μ' ύφος θυμώδες κι άγριο. Ποτέ του δεν επέτρεψε σε κάποιον να εισβάλει στο καλύβι του. Περιφρουρούσε τον κόσμο του και τον προσωπικό του χώρο μ' ευλάβεια απαράβατη κρατώντας σε απόσταση τους πάντες. Φύλαγε χίλια μύρια μυστικά απ' τους χωριάτες του Κάρβαχωλ, αφού κανείς δεν είχε ποτέ ακούσει όλο του τ' όνομα, ή τον τόπο της καταγωγής του. Τι έκανε προτού εμφανιστεί στο χωριό τους; Πώς ήξερε ο άνθρωπος αυτός τις παλιές ιστορίες που διηγιόταν στα ετήσια πανηγύρια; Ποιοι ήταν άραγε οι παράγοντες, που είχαν καταστήσει τον χαρακτήρα του τόσο αντικοινωνικό, ώστε να στήνει γερό καβγά με όποιον έπιανε ποτέ να τριγυρίζει κοντά στο σπίτι του; Η εικόνα του αλαφροΐσκιωτου τρελού που τον συνόδευε, δεν καταλάγιαζε την περιέργεια των κατοίκων.

Ο Μπρομ ήταν μόνος! Οι σκέψεις του ήταν πάντα σκοτεινές, όπως σκοτεινοί είχαν υπάρξει και κάποιοι απ' τους δρόμους που κάποτε διάβηκε στην μακριά ζωή του. Όλες εκείνες οι πληγές που οι μεγάλοι του χαμοί του παρελθόντος ανοίξανε στο νου και στην ψυχή του… αλλ' όχι, ο Μπρομ ποτέ δεν θα επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του να επαναλάβει τ' αγαπημένα τους ονόματα· ούτε της πρώτης, της υπέρτατης… ούτε της δεύτερης, της μεγάλης, της παρηγορητικής του αγάπης. Ήταν πια μόνος… με μισερή, μισή καρδιά κατάδικος να ζήσει… Μόνος για πάντα! Χωρίς αναμνήσεις γλυκές ή πικρές. Μονάχος… καταμόναχος! Ο ίδιος το είχε διαλέξει. Χωμένος στα παλιά βιβλία του και τις περγαμηνές, στα ίδια τα γραπτά του ενίοτε, αναζητούσε μάταια τη λύτρωση. Εκείνες… δεν θα ματαγύριζαν ποτέ. Και οι αναμνήσεις τους δεν έπρεπε να ταράζουν τη σύγχρονη ζωή του, που ήταν ταγμένη να φυλάγει… _το παιδί_.

Παρά την αλλόκοτη και άγρια συμπεριφορά του, είχε ένα μάτι πάντοτε στραμμένο στην οικογένεια…

 _… Όχι ποτέ δεν θα επαναλάμβανε, ούτε καν με τη σκέψη, το όνομά της… Κανείς δεν ήξερε ποιος νους κακόβουλος μπορεί να παρακολουθούσε…_

… στην οικογένεια _'εκείνης'_. Στο μικρό παιδί _της_ , που μεγάλωνε όπως όλα τα άλλα παιδιά του Κάρβαχωλ. Που έμοιαζε γερό και δυνατό, έξυπνο και δραστήριο, όπως ένα παιδί πρέπει να είναι. Από μακριά ο Μπρομ μάθαινε τα νέα του αγοριού, παρατηρώντας περισσότερο και σπάνια ρωτώντας. Μάζευε τις πληροφορίες του ακόμα και προσέχοντας εκείνους τους ανθρώπους, που η οικογένεια συναναστρεφόταν, παρά την οικογένεια την ίδια. Τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που το παιδί και οι δικοί του περνούσαν το χρόνο τους στο Κάρβαχωλ, ο Μπρομ εμφανιζόταν την ερχόμενη με κάποια δικαιολογία στου Χόρστ του σιδερά, ή στο σπίτι του Μπύρντ, μέρη όπου σύχναζαν.

Η ζωή του ήταν λιτή, απέριττη. Είχε μεν παρουσιαστεί σαν 'παραμυθάς', ποτέ δεν είχε όμως δεχτεί αμοιβή για κάποια απ' τις ιστορίες του. Τις πρόσφερε δωρεάν και μια φορά το χρόνο· στο ετήσιο πανηγύρι του χωριού. Κάποια νομίσματα, διάφορων εποχών και ποικίλης αξίας, που είχε από παλιά, τα είχε κρατήσει φυλαγμένα, χωρίς να ξοδεύει τίποτε απ' αυτά για να ζήσει. Ο τρόπος που επιβίωνε στο Κάρβαχωλ ήταν όπως πολλών άλλων απ' τους κατοίκους του χωριού. Χωρίς να έχει κτήμα για να σπείρει ή να θερίσει, περιοριζόταν σ' ένα μικρό περιβολάκι που είχε στήσει πίσω απ' το καλύβι του. Τα λίγα λαχανικά που καλλιεργούσε εκεί συμπλήρωναν το καθημερινό του, μαζί με κρέας από κυνήγι άγριων ζώων και πουλιών· κυνήγι που έπιανε με ξόβεργες και παγίδες στις παρυφές του δάσους. Οι μικρές αυτές εξορμήσεις του ήταν πάντοτε μοναχικές. Ο Μπρομ ποτέ δεν ήθελε παρέες μέσ' στα πόδια του, ούτε και είχε ανάγκη από κάποιον άλλο. Τα λαχανικά και οι πατάτες του μαζί με κρέας από τα θηράματα, του ήταν υπέρ αρκετά. Συμπλήρωνε το λιτό φαΐ του με τα λίγα δημητριακά από σταχομαζώματα, όταν τα γεννήματα φυλάγονταν στις αποθήκες και τα χρυσαφένια άχυρα γινόντουσαν θημωνιές μεσ' στα χωράφια κι όταν κανείς δεν έμπαινε στον κόπο να μαζώξει τα περισσεύματα απ' τη θερισμένη γη.

Ο παράλληλος δρόμος με τη δημοσιά του χωριού που είχε προτιμήσει ο Μπρομ, αφού προσπάθησε ν' αποφύγει την μακρινή παρέα των κυνηγών, τον έφερε στο πίσω μέρος του σπιτιού του. Άφησε το βαρύ δεμάτι να πέσει κάτω απ' το στενό υπόστεγο και βάλθηκε να σπάσει κάποια κλαδιά σε μικρότερα κομμάτια για το τζάκι. Ξάφνου στήθηκε ολόρθος με τις αισθήσεις τεταμένες και στράφηκε προς το σπίτι.

"Τι δουλειά έχεις εδώ πέρα, αγόρι;"

Πίσω απ' το φράχτη εμφανίστηκε αμήχανο το παιδί έχοντας περασμένη στη ζώνη του τη σφεντόνα, στο χέρι του, κρεμασμένο από έναν αυτοσχέδιο ξύλινο γάντζο, ένα λιπόσαρκο αγριοκούνελο, θύμα προφανώς του κυνηγιού του.

"Περνούσα…" Ο Μπρομ του είχε μιλήσει απότομα, δεν τον είχε όμως διώξει, όπως έκανε σε άλλους. Ποτέ ο Μπρομ δεν τον είχε αποπάρει, ακόμα κι όταν το ύφος του ήταν τόσο αυστηρό, όπως τώρα. Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να πλησιάσει το γέρο. "Άσε, να σε βοηθήσω…" και βάλθηκε να μαζεύει τα σπασμένα κλαδιά, με πρόθεση προφανή να τα κουβαλήσει ως μέσα.

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη!" Ο Μπρομ έδειξε ν' αγριεύει περισσότερο και το παιδί έκανε αθέλητα ένα βήμα πίσω. Μετά ο γέρος φάνηκε να συνειδητοποιεί ότι τον τρόμαξε. Του έριξε μια πλάγια ματιά, ενώ μετέφερε ο ίδιος τα ξύλα στο καλύβι. Το αγόρι είχε σταθεί παράμερα να τον κοιτάζει, με το ύφος αυτό που πάντοτε έπαιρνε, όταν υπήρχε μια σειρά απορίες έτοιμες για να τις ξεστομίσει. "Ήσουν μαζί με τους άλλους κυνηγούς;" Μία κλεφτή ματιά στο θήραμα επιβεβαίωνε ότι δεν άξιζε καν τον κόπο. Το κρέας που είχε πάνω του θα 'ταν ελάχιστο. Το άτυχο αγριοκούνελο, αν η πετριά δεν το είχε βρει στο κεφάλι, θα ψόφαγε πιθανών σε λίγες μέρες απ' την πείνα.

Το αγόρι ένευσε πως, όχι. "Ήθελα κάτι να ρωτήσω" είπε λιγότερο δειλά, παίρνοντας θάρρος απ' το ότι μέχρι στιγμής δεν τον είχαν διώξει. Ακολούθησε τον Μπρομ προς την είσοδο, ο γέρος όμως στάθηκε στο κατώφλι κοιτάζοντάς τον ερωτηματικά στα μάτια, περιμένοντας προφανώς ν' ακούσει τις απορίες του. "Πρόκειται για τους δράκους" είπε τώρα το παιδί με μεγαλύτερη σιγουριά από πριν. "Υπήρχαν κάποτε στην πραγματικότητα; Ο Ρόραν λέει, ότι όλες αυτές οι ιστορίες που λες είναι σκέτα παραμύθια, για να κοιμίζουν μικρά παιδιά."

Ο Μπρομ τον κοίταξε παίρνοντας ένα αινιγματικό ύφος. Ύστερα του έγνεψε με το κεφάλι ν' ακολουθήσει. Ο Έραγκον διάβηκε το κατώφλι. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη του φορά που έμπαινε εδώ μέσα. Μερικά χρόνια πριν, όταν αυτός ήταν πολύ μικρότερος, μαζί με μια συμμορία παιδιών είχαν εισβάλει κρυφά στο άδυτο του Μρομ, την ώρα που ο γέρος απουσίαζε. Δεν είχαν καν προλάβει όμως να δρέψουν τους καρπούς μιας φλογερής περιέργειας κι αυτός είχε γυρίσει, για να τους πιάσει να ψαχουλεύουν τους 'θησαυρούς' του. Ο γέρος είχε θυμώσει. Αφού έριξε μερικές ξυλιές σε όσους πρόλαβε, τους είχε στολίσει μ' ένα άγριο βρισίδι, απειλώντας τους, αν ξαναπροσπαθούσαν να επαναλάβουν την εισβολή. Παρά τις απειλές όμως, κάποιοι συνέχιζαν ακόμα να τριγυρίζουν εκεί πέρα κι ο Έραγκον ήταν ένας απ' αυτούς. Πάντως, τις λίγες εκείνες τις φορές, που είχε τολμήσει να φανερωθεί μπροστά του, ο Μπρομ δεν τον είχε διώξει, παρά είχε απαντήσει στις ερωτήσεις του με όμορφες ιστορίες απ' τα παλιά.

Ο Μπρομ στοίβαξε τα ξύλα μέσα στο τζάκι κι άναψε τη φωτιά με την ίσκα. Μόλις σταθεροποιήθηκε η φλόγα κι αρχίνησε να κατατρώγει την ξύλινη σάρκα, ο γέρος γέμισε το τσαγερό με νερό απ' τη στάμνα και το απόθεσε πάνω στην πυροστιά να βράσει. Όλη την ώρα αυτή σιγομουρμούριζε θυμωμένος, χωρίς το αγόρι να κατορθώσει ν' ακούσει τι. Τέλος έπιασε την πίπα του, τη γέμισε με βιαστικές κινήσεις και τη άναψε μ' ένα μικρό κλαδάκι από το τζάκι.

"Μην στέκεις εκεί στην είσοδο, πέρνα μέσα, βολέψου κάπου" παρακίνησε το παιδί, που είχε απομείνει ορθό στο κατώφλι, να κοιτάζει τους 'θησαυρούς' μ' έκπληκτα μάτια. Ο χώρος γύρω του ήταν γεμάτος παλιά βιβλία, ρολά από περγαμηνές, δοχεία με μελάνι και χηνόφτερα. Ο Έραγκον μπήκε παραμέσα, αλλά δεν τόλμησε να πειράξει το παραμικρό. Ο ίδιος ο Μπρομ έβγαλε από μια καρέκλα μια στοίβα βιβλίων και τ' απίθωσε στο πάτωμα, κάνοντας χώρο στο παιδί να κάτσει. "Ώστε, έτσι λέει ο Ρόραν, ε; Χμμ…" Τράβηξε μια γερή ρουφηξιά από την πίπα του κι άφησε τον καπνό να βγει απ' τα ρουθούνια. Το παιδί κοίταζε ακόμα γύρω του με απορία, κάθισε όμως τώρα στο κάθισμα, αφού πρώτα απίθωσε πλάι του στο πάτωμα το κουνέλι.

"Τι πολλά βιβλία!" θαύμασε ο Έραγκον. "Μπορείς να τα διαβάζεις όλα αυτά;"

Ο Μπρομ άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα θυμωμένο γέλιο.

"Φυσικά και μπορώ! Τώρα, στο θέμα μας. Οι δράκοι δεν είναι απλά ιστορίες για παιδιά, όπως σου λέει ο Ρόραν. Οι δράκοι, μαζί με τους νάνους και κάποια άλλα είδη, είναι οι πραγματικοί κάτοικοι της Αλαγαισίας. Πετούσαν στους ουρανούς της γεμάτοι δόξα, πολύ πριν τα πρώτα ξωτικά διαβούν τη θάλασσα μέχρι εδώ με τα ασημένια τους καράβια."

Το παιδί τον κοίταξε με θαυμασμό. Το στόμα του ανοιχτό, έτοιμος να επιτεθεί με έναν καταιγισμό ερωτήσεων.

"Από πού ήρθαν τα ξωτικά; Γιατί τα φωνάζουν 'η ωραία φυλή'; Υπάρχουν πράγματι; Και ποια είναι τα άλλα είδη, εκτός από τους νάνους και τους δράκους;"

Ο Μπρομ του γύρισε την πλάτη κρύβοντας ένα μικρό χαμόγελο κάτω από συνοφρυωμένο πρόσωπο. Έριξε μερικά φύλλα στο τσαγερό να βράσουν και κατέβασε δύο κούπες απ' το ράφι. Κατόπιν σερβίρισε το ποτό κι έδωσε τη μια κούπα στο παιδί.

"Αν συνεχίζεις να διακόπτεις, ποτέ σου δεν θα λάβεις απαντήσεις στις ερωτήσεις σου. Αυτά που μου ζητάς καλύπτουν τέτοιο πεδίο συζήτησης, που αν μιλήσουμε για όλα, θα έρθει αυτός ο χειμώνας και θα περάσει. Ίσως μας βρει κι ο επόμενος."

Το παιδί κατέβασε το κεφάλι μεταμελημένο. "Συγνώμη, λυπάμαι που διέκοψα."

Ο Μπρομ δεν μπόρεσε να μη χαμογελάσει. "Καθόλου δεν λυπάσαι." Έδειξε με το δάχτυλο την κούπα πάνω στο τραπέζι. "Καλύτερα να πιεις το βότανο ζεστό. Θα σου κάνει καλό. Άλλωστε, αν μείνει περισσότερο, πικρίζει." Έφτασε με το χέρι του ένα βαρύ τόμο που πάνω του ήταν στοιβαγμένα πολλά χειρόγραφα. "Εδώ μέσα υπάρχουν μερικές εικόνες, που θα σε πείσουν για την ύπαρξη των δράκων. Ο καλλιτέχνης τους φιλοτέχνησε δεκάδες χρόνους πριν, αλλά τα χρώματα διατηρούνται ακόμα ζωηρά. Μπορείς να δεις πως ήταν κι ύστερα να βεβαιώσεις τον ξάδελφό σου, ότι κάνει λάθος."

Το βιβλίο ήταν γεμάτο με πολύχρωμες ζωγραφιές πλασμάτων, που έμοιαζαν τόσο τρομερά, αλλά και γεμάτα υπέροχη ομορφιά ταυτόχρονα. Ο Έραγκον κοίταζε μαγεμένος, ώστε ξέχασε να κάνει άλλες ερωτήσεις. Η φωνή του Μπρομ, που περιέγραφε τους δράκους, τον είχε συνεπάρει.

Οι ώρες πέρασαν γοργά γι' αυτούς κι έξω απ' το παραθύρι ο ήλιος έγειρε κι ο κόσμος γέμισε σκιές. Τέλος ο Μπρομ σταμάτησε να μιλά κι έκλεισε το βιβλίο αποφασιστικά μπροστά του.

"Ο θείος σου θα σε ζητά. Είναι ώρα να πηγαίνεις."

Το αγόρι σηκώθηκε αργά και σήκωσε απ' το πάτωμα το θήραμά του.

"Ήταν όμορφοι οι δράκοι" είπε απλά. "Σ' ευχαριστώ, που μου έδειξες τις εικόνες τους. Τώρα το ξέρω πως υπήρξαν." Την ώρα που άνοιγε το θυρόφυλλο να φύγει, πισωγύρισε με σιγουριά κι έτεινε το σκοτωμένο αγριοκούνελο προς το μέρος του γέρου.

"Να, πάρε. Το σκότωσα νωρίτερα με τη σφεντόνα μου και μια πέτρα. Κράτα το εσύ σαν δώρο, που με δέχτηκες και μου 'δειξες τόσες εικόνες."

Ο Μπρομ κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

"Καλύτερα να το πας στο θείο σου" είπε. "Ζήτα του, επίσης, να σου κατασκευάσει ένα τόξο. Μ' αυτό θα κυνηγάς καλύτερα θηράματα. Το κρέας που έχει πάνω του τούτο το αγριοκούνελο δεν άξιζε τους κόπους σου. Είσαι πια δώδεκα χρονών. Ένα τόξο είναι για σένα ότι πρέπει."

"Πώς ξέρεις ότι είμαι δώδεκα χρονών;" Ρώτησε υποψιασμένο το αγόρι. Ο γέρος όμως δεν απάντησε και του έγνεψε απλά να φύγει.

Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να κατηφορίσει το δρόμο της κοιλάδας προς τη φάρμα του θείου Γκάρροου κουβαλώντας το λιπόσαρκο κουνέλι. Οι μέρες είχαν πολύ μικρύνει και το σκοτάδι έπεσε απότομα. Ψηλά πάνω του, ένα ξαπλωμένο, νέο φεγγάρι ξεπρόβαλε ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα που έσχιζε ο άνεμος.

.*.*.*.*.

Ο Μέρταγκ βάδιζε γοργά διασχίζοντας κατά πλάτος την εσωτερική αυλή της ακρόπολης.

Οι χτύποι της καρδιάς του ήταν τόσο δυνατοί, που ώρες-ώρες νόμιζε ότι θα έσχιζαν το στήθος του κι αυτή θα ξεπεταγόταν στον έξω κόσμο ανοίγοντας φτερούγες, για να πετάξει. Η χαρά του ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, που, έχοντας πιάσει έναν εύθυμο ρυθμό που ταίριαζε με τον γοργό βηματισμό του, με κάθε του κίνηση σιγοσφύριζε. Παρόμοιες εκδηλωτικές συμπεριφορές ήταν τόσο ξένες προς την ιδιοσυγκρασία του – πάντα του ήταν σοβαρός και συνήθως φρόντιζε να περνά απαρατήρητος – που οι ελάχιστοι παρευρισκόμενοι στον χώρο αυτή την πρωινή ώρα, έστρεφαν και τον κοιτούσαν εξεταστικά παραξενεμένοι με την πρόδηλη ευθυμία του.

Κανονικά αυτή την ώρα του πρωινού, ο Μέρταγκ θα έπρεπε είτε να βρίσκεται στην αυλή της εξάσκησης, ακολουθώντας το συστηματικό πρόγραμμα που καθημερινά κανόνιζε γι' αυτόν ο Τόρνακ, ή να μελετά μαζί με κάποιον από τους εκπαιδευτές του παλατιού, που πολύ γενναιόδωρα είχε θέσει ο βασιλιάς στις υπηρεσίες του. Αντ' αυτού κατευθυνόταν προς τις εσωτερικές πύλες του κάστρου, αυτές που χώριζαν το βασιλικό παλάτι από την ακριβή συνοικία των ευγενών και των πλούσιων εμπόρων, με τον ενθουσιασμό να ρέει από κάθε πόρο του σώματός του.

Για πολλοστή φορά ο νέος έφερε το δεξί του χέρι πάνω στο στήθος του – πάνω ακριβώς απ' την ανάστατη, περιχαρή καρδιά του – κι έψαυσε το μικροσκοπικό, πολύτιμο αντικείμενο, που φύλαγε ως κόρη οφθαλμού κάτω απ' το ρούχο, μέσα στην εκεί κλειστή τσέπη του σακακιού του. Αντίθετα με τα συνήθειά του, ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του, δηλώνοντας την συναισθηματική του κατάσταση, που απ' την προηγούμενη μέρα είχε αναπάντεχα αλλάξει. Περνούσε τώρα κάτω απ' τις διπλές, φυλαγμένες πύλες για να προσπεράσει με βήματα αδιάφορα τα μεγαλειώδη πρώτα σπίτια των παλατιανών μεγαλουσιάνων, κατευθυνόμενος προς την κατωφέρεια του λόφου και τη συνοικία των πλούσιων εμπόρων, όπου βρισκόταν ένα μεγάλο, δίπατο οίκημα με μικρό κηπάριο χωρισμένο απ' τον πλακόστρωτο δρόμο με σιδερένιο κιγκλίδωμα πάνω στο φράχτη.

Όπως όλοι γνώριζαν μέσα στο παλάτι, το σπίτι αυτό ανήκε σ' έναν απ' τους πιο ονομαστούς χρυσοχόους, όχι μόνο της πρωτεύουσας, αλλά και ολόκληρης ίσως της αυτοκρατορίας. Άνθρωπος με καταπληκτική δεξιότητα στην επεξεργασία των πολύτιμων μετάλλων, απέραντες γνώσεις όσον αφορά τους πολύτιμους λίθους, μεγάλο πλούτο και άφθονες γνωριμίες, είχε στήσει το εργαστήρι του στο ισόγειο αυτής της κατοικίας, ενώ στον πάνω όροφο διέμενε ο ίδιος με την πολυμελή οικογένειά του. Από το εργαστήρι του έβγαιναν τα ομορφότερα και πιο περίτεχνα κοσμήματα, που στόλιζαν τα αβρά δάχτυλα των ευγενών, τους αφράτους λαιμούς και λεπτεπίλεπτους καρπούς των γυναικών, θυγατέρων και ερωμένων τους. Τιάρες και περιδέραια, σκουλαρίκια και βραχιόλια, πλήθος τα δαχτυλίδια από ασήμι και χρυσό κατασκευάζονταν είτε απ' τον ίδιο, είτε απ' τους τεχνίτες που είχε κάτω απ' την επίβλεψή του και οι καρφωτές του έδεναν το λεπτοδουλεμένο χρυσάφι με αψεγάδιαστα διαμάντια, ρουμπίνια, ζαφείρια, καθώς και σπάνια μαργαριτάρια φερμένα από μέρη μακρινά.

Ο Μέρταγκ έσπρωξε αποφασιστικά τη σιδερόπορτα και διάβηκε τον στενό, πλακόστρωτο διάδρομο που χώριζε το κηπάριο στη μέση κατευθυνόμενος προς τη βαριά, δίφυλλη πόρτα του αρχοντικού. Στο ανυπόμονο χτύπημα του ρόπτρου απάντησε σε λίγη ώρα ένας μεσήλικας υπηρέτης ντυμένος με λιβρέα, που στη επίμονη απαίτησή του να δει τον αρχιχρυσοχόο τον οδήγησε σ' ένα μικρό σαλόνι αφήνοντάς τον να αναμένει· η ώρα ήταν πολύ πρωινή και ο αφέντης του δεν ήταν ακόμα σε θέση να δεχθεί πελάτες κι επισκέψεις. Τούτος εδώ ο νεαρός υπερόπτης μπορούσε κάλλιστα να περιμένει, αλλιώς ας ερχόταν αργότερα.

Ο υπηρέτης – που λίγο πριν επέβλεπε την προετοιμασία των πρωινών της οικογένειας στην κουζίνα – σερβίρισε σ' ένα ασημένιο δίσκο ένα κρυστάλλινο ποτήρι με χυμό και του τον πήγε. Συνήθως στο σπίτι αυτό σερβίριζαν λικέρ και γλυκίσματα στους ευγενείς και τις κυρίες τους, ή τους άλλους πλούσιους πελάτες που επισκέπτονταν το αφεντικό του. Ο σημερνός όμως νέος, που βρέθηκε στην πόρτα τους αξημέρωτα, ήταν αμούστακος. Γένι δεν έδειχνε να 'χει φυτρώσει ακόμα στο μάγουλό του και τους κροτάφους του κάλυπτε ένα απαλό, σκουρόχρωμο χνούδι, σημάδι πως στην ανώριμη εφηβεία του, η Ήβη είχε πολλά ακόμα να κουβεντιάσει με το ανυπόμονο κορμί του. Ένα ποτήρι με χυμό, ήταν γι' αυτόν ότι άρμοζε.

Στις πρώτες πρωινές ακτίνες, που ξεχύνονταν άπλετα μέσα απ' τις τραβηγμένες κουρτίνες του σαλονιού, ο υπηρέτης πρόσεξε το πρόσωπο του επισκέπτη να λάμπει από παιδιάστικη ανυπομονησία. Σίγουρα ένας άγουρος έρωτας είχε πρώιμα χτυπήσει την πόρτα της καρδιάς αυτού του 'παιδάριου' κι ίσως γι' αυτό τώρα έσπευδε, μέσα στον ενθουσιασμό του, να αγοράσει το πρώτο δώρο αγάπης στην εκλεκτή του. Ο υπηρέτης προσέφερε σοβαρός το ποτήρι με το χυμό κι άφησε τον δίσκο πάνω στο τραπεζάκι. Στις επίμονες ερωτήσεις του νέου απάντησε μ' ευγενικό και ήπιο τόνο. Ο αφέντης του μόλις είχε σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι κι ήταν ακόμα ανέτοιμος για επισκέπτες. Αν η βία του νεαρού άρχοντα ήταν τόση, ας έβλεπε ένα άλλον τεχνίτη, από αυτούς που ήδη εργάζονταν στο εργαστήρι. Μιας όμως και ο νεαρούλης επέμενε, ότι ήθελε να δει τον ίδιο τον αρχιχρυσοχόο, ο υπηρέτης του ένευσε καθησυχαστικά να περιμένει και με αργό κι επίσημο βηματισμό εξαφανίστηκε προς τις κουζίνες. Το πιθανότερο; Ο νέος αυτός θα ήθελε διακαώς το κόσμημα, δεν είχε όμως τα χρήματα για ν' αγοράσει. Σκόπευε τώρα προφανώς να παζαρέψει την τιμή με τον αφέντη του. Αχ, άφρονα νιάτα… Τούτος εδώ είχε να ζήσει χρόνους πολλούς μπροστά του και οι έρωτες πολλά να κρυφοψιθυρίσουν στο άγουρο σώμα του. Δεν έπρεπε να βιάζεται.

Ο Μέρταγκ βυθίστηκε σε μια αναπαυτική πολυθρόνα φέρνοντας για πολλοστή φορά το χέρι πάνω στην τσέπη του στήθους του, στο μέρος της καρδιάς του· εκεί όπου μέσα απ' το ρούχο του έψαυσε το πολυτιμότερο δώρο που του είχε ποτέ δοθεί, το πιο ανεκτίμητο αντικείμενο που είχε ποτέ στην κατοχή του. Όλα είχαν γίνει τελείως αναπάντεχα την προηγούμενη μέρα, τη μέρα που συμπλήρωσε τα δεκάξι του χρόνια.

 _~.~_

 _Το πρωινό είχε περάσει όπως συνήθως τέτοια μέρα, γεμάτο ευχές και μικροδώρα απ' τους ανθρώπους του, κάποιες περιστασιακές επισκέψεις από τους λίγους φίλους, τα συνήθως πλούσια χαρίσματα του βασιλιά, που ακολουθούσαν οι ευχαριστίες απ' τη μεριά του. Νωρίς το απόγευμα όμως, την ώρα που είχε τελειώσει το πλούσιο, εξ αιτίας της ημέρας, γεύμα του, ο Τόρνακ είχε ζητήσει να τον δει και να μιλήσουνε μονάχοι. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε απορημένος δεχτεί και, κατόπιν παραξενεμένος, παρακολούθησε τον εκπαιδευτή του στα όπλα να ελέγχει τις κλεισμένες πόρτες και τα πλαϊνά δωμάτια, να σφραγίζει τα παράθυρα, να φροντίζει μήπως κάτι ακουστεί απ' τους άλλους υπηρέτες._

 _"Τι συμβαίνει, Τόρνακ; Γιατί τόση μυστικοπάθεια;" Η διάθεση του Μέρταγκ υπήρξε χαλαρή όλο το πρωινό, η ψυχολογική του κατάσταση ευχάριστη, ώστε να του ξεφύγει ένα αυθόρμητο γελάκι για την παράξενη αυτή συμπεριφορά του Τόρνακ. Ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος όμως, αφού πρώτα τελείωσε τον ενδελεχή έλεγχό του, στάθηκε σοβαρός μπροστά στο τραπέζι και του υπέδειξε ένα κάθισμα. Το ύφος του πασίδηλα δήλωνε, ότι υπήρχε κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, που έπρεπε να κουβεντιάσουν._

 _"Κάθισε!"_

 _Ακόμα περισσότερο απορημένος ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε στο τραπέζι, που λίγο πριν είχε αδειάσει απ' τα σερβίτσια κι ο Τόρνακ – παρά τα συνήθειά του – πήρε μια θέση ακριβώς απέναντί του. Τα μάτια του σπαθοφόρου καρφώθηκαν στα δικά του, μάτια πάντοτε γελαστά μέσα στα γαλανά τους βάθη, που, παρά τις πρώτες ρυτίδες που είχαν αρχίσει εδώ και καιρό να σχηματίζονται ολόγυρα απ' τα βλέφαρα, δεν είχαν χάσει τίποτα απ' το φιλικό τους ύφος. Οι λίγες άσπρες τρίχες στους κροτάφους καλύπτονταν από τ' ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του Τόρνακ και μπορεί δειλά-δειλά να άρχιζε η τρίτη ηλικία να του χτυπά την πόρτα, ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος όμως παρέμενε δυνατός κι ευθυτενής ως πάντοτε._

 _"Υπάρχει κάτι, που θα 'πρεπε να με κάνει ν' ανησυχώ;"_

 _"Χμμ!" Χωρίς άλλη κουβέντα ο Τόρνακ έβγαλε το σακάκι του και το ακούμπησε στο διπλανό κάθισμα, κατόπιν ξεκούμπωσε κι άνοιξε το πουκάμισό του. Πάνω στο στήθος του, γύρω απ' το θώρακά του, ήταν δεμένη μία λινή, φαρδιά ταινία, που θύμιζε μάλλον λουρίδα επιδέσμου τυλιγμένου τριγύρω από πληγή, καθάρια όμως από αίμα ή άλλο σωματικό υγρό._

 _"Πληγώθηκες, Τόρνακ;" Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άνοιξαν έκπληκτα. Τον τελευταίο καιρό οι αντεπιθέσεις του την ώρα της εξάσκησης είχαν αποκτήσει περισσή σφοδρότητα και πάθος. Δεν είχε καταλάβει όμως την ώρα της εκπαίδευσης να έχει αυτός προκαλέσει στο δάσκαλό του κάποια πληγή. Ίσως, αν δεν ήταν αυτός η αιτία, ο Τόρνακ… να μονομάχησε; Ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος είχε αχνά χαμογελάσει._

 _"Για πες μου, αφέντη Μέρταγκ, πόσο καλά θυμάσαι τη μητέρα σου;"_

 _~.~_

"Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή, άρχοντά μου;" Ο χρυσοχόος στεκόταν στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας κι υποκλινόταν ταπεινά μπροστά του. Ο άνθρωπος δεν γνώριζε από πρώτο χέρι, αν ο νεαρός του επισκέπτης ανήκε στο αρχοντολόι του παλατιού. Ίσως αυτός να ήταν ο γιος κάποιου απ' τους πλούσιους εμπόρους… τα ρούχα του ήσαν μεν απλά, αλλά από φίνα υλικά και καλοραμμένα. Όπως και να 'χε, ο χρυσοχόος έτσι απευθυνόταν σε όλους όσους χτύπαγαν την πόρτα του σπιτιού του, για να αλλάξει το ύφος και τον τόνο της φωνής του αργότερα, ανάλογα με το τι θα ζητούσε απ' αυτόν ο επισκέπτης. Πάντα του όμως ήταν αβροδίαιτος, μιας κι είχε σαν αρχή του, ότι ο κάθε ένας που διάβαινε το κατώφλι του, θα ήταν και δυνητικός πελάτης.

Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε ολόρθος. Η τόση ώρα αναμονή στο σαλονάκι του χρυσοχόου, είχε κάνει το νου του να χαθεί στα χθεσινά συμβάντα. Η καρδιά του φτερούγισε μεσ' στο στήθος. Το χέρι του αναζήτησε και πάλι το πολύτιμο αντικείμενο μέσα στην τσέπη του σακακιού του, _την τσέπη της καρδιάς._

"Δεν θέλω κάτι ν' αγοράσω, αρχιχρυσοχόε." Το βλέμμα του νέου στάθηκε σοβαρό πάνω στο πρόσωπο του άντρα καθώς το δεξί χέρι του εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στην τσέπη, για να εμφανιστεί και πάλι κρατώντας μία μικρή θήκη σε σχήμα πουγκιού, φτιαγμένη από σκούρο, λεπτό δέρμα, στερεωμένη με πέτσινο κορδόνι. "Εκείνο που θέλω είναι μια εκτίμηση για ένα δαχτυλίδι."

 _~.~_

 _Η ερώτηση του Τόρνακ τον είχε αφήσει εμβρόντητο. Στα τόσα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει από… τότε, ποτέ τους δεν είχαν ξαναγυρίσει στα δραματικά τα γεγονότα της παιδικής του ηλικίας· ποτέ δεν είχαν ξαναμιλήσει για… 'εκείνη'. Ο Μέρταγκ πίεσε δυνατά τα χείλη το ένα με τ' άλλο, σαν να 'χε μια λεπτή γραμμή αντί για στόμα, ασυναίσθητα οι γροθιές του σφίχτηκαν κάτω απ' το τραπέζι._

 _"Δεν έχω ξεχάσει!"_

 _Ο Τόρνακ αρχίνησε να ξετυλίγει τους επιδέσμους, μέχρι που η άκρη που ακούμπαγε κατάσαρκα έπεσε απελευθερωμένη από το σώμα του, δεμένη σε τρεις κόμπους, σαν κάτι το πολύτιμο ή μυστικό να κρυβόταν φυλαγμένο μέσα της. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε δει κάποτε έναν γέροντα υπηρέτη, να φυλάγει με παρόμοιο τρόπο μέσα σε μαντίλι ένα μικρό κομπόδεμα με λίγα νομίσματα, οικονομίες των κόπων μιας ζωής. Έτσι δεν απόρησε όταν ο Τόρνακ ακούμπησε στο τραπέζι την άκρια αυτή απ' τον επίδεσμο και βάλθηκε να λύνει τους κόμπους. Ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος, ο πιστός του σωματοφύλακας και υπηρέτης, ο έμπιστός του, φυλούσε ως φαίνεται μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο τη μικρή περιουσία που είχε τόσους χρόνους αποκτήσει απ' τις υπηρεσίες του. Γιατί όμως είχε βαλθεί τώρα να του τη δείξει;_

 _Ένα μικρό, λαμπερό αντικείμενο έπεσε στο τραπέζι μόλις λυθήκανε οι κόμποι, αντικείμενο που ο Τόρνακ έκρυψε με την παλάμη του._

 _"Ήταν μονάχα λίγες μέρες προτού η κυρά, η μητέρα σου χαθεί για πάντα. Ίσως θυμάσαι, άρχοντά μου, ότι τα βράδια ξενυχτούσε πάνω απ' το προσκεφάλι σου. Θα είχε φαίνεται συναισθανθεί το τέλος να πλησιάζει. Θα ήθελε ίσως να περνά κοντά σου όλο το χρόνο που της έμενε." Ένα ονειροπόλο ύφος σκέπασε τη ματιά του άντρα, παράξενα ονειροπόλο, μιας και ο Τόρνακ ήταν πάντα του προσγειωμένος, πρακτικός, κι όλες οι πράξεις του διέπονταν από λογικούς κανόνες. "Ήταν μια απ' τις τελευταίες εκείνες τις βραδιές που με πλησίασε κάνοντάς μου την τιμή να με εμπιστευθεί."_

 _Ο Τόρνακ τράβηξε το χέρι του και πάνω στο τραπέζι απόμεινε ένα δαχτυλίδι. Ο κρίκος που φοριότανε στο δάχτυλο ήταν φτιαγμένος από χοντρό, σκέτο χρυσάφι, χωρίς περίτεχνα σκαλίσματα και φιοριτούρες. Η πέτρα όμως που ήτανε δεμένη πάνω του, ήταν ένα κατακόκκινο ρουμπίνι σε μέγεθος αυγού περιστεριού. Ο Μέρταγκ θαύμασε για την καθαρότητα του πετραδιού. Το χέρι του πλησίασε αργά προς το μέρος του κοσμήματος, τα δάχτυλά του σχεδόν να το αγγίζουν. Ήταν το ομορφότερο ρουμπίνι που είχε δει ποτέ του και ήταν… δικό της; Τα μάτια του έστρεψαν και πάλι στο πρόσωπο του Τόρνακ._

 _"Το δαχτυλίδι αυτό μου το άφησε η μητέρα σου για σένα" είπε ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος. "Το εμπιστεύτηκε σ' εμένα, να το φυλάγω με τη ζωή μου, γιατί δεν ήξερε ποιον άλλον να εμπιστευθεί, ούτε και ήθελε να το αφήσει κάπου κρυμμένο, γιατί δεν ήξερε αν θα το βρεις αργότερα. Με εξόρκισε να σου το δώσω τη μέρα που θα γινόσουν δεκάξι χρόνων, που, καθώς είπε, είναι η μέρα που ενηλικιώνονται όσοι νέοι γεννιόνται στο βορρά, στον τόπο απ' όπου κι αυτή καταγόταν. Όταν τη ρώτησα, τι θα γινόταν, αν εγώ χανόμουν από σπαθί ή από αρρώστια μέχρι να φτάσεις εσύ σ' αυτή την ηλικία, ή αν κάποιοι μου έπαιρναν το δαχτυλίδι με τη βία, τότε, παρά την περηφάνια της ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς. Μ' εξόρκισε με δάκρυα στα μάτια, να φυλάξω το δαχτυλίδι αυτό για σένα, γιατί ήμουν τελευταία της ελπίδα. Να φροντίσω, όπως και να έρχονταν τα πράγματα, να βρω έναν τρόπο, ώστε να περάσει αυτό στα χέρια σου. Κι εγώ, μη αντέχοντας να βλέπω την κυρά να κλαίει, της το ορκίστηκα." Ο Τόρνακ σήκωσε με το χέρι του το δαχτυλίδι κόντρα στο ήλιο του απογεύματος κι άφησε μια δέσμη φωτός να περάσει μέσα απ' την πέτρα. Κόκκινες λάμψεις στραφτάλισαν στους γύρω τοίχους και τα έπιπλα. "Κράτησα τον όρκο που της έδωσα, το να φυλάξω μυστικό αυτό το δαχτυλίδια απ' όλους και θεωρώ, ότι σήμερα εκπληρώνω την υποχρέωση να σου το παραδώσω. Το δαχτυλίδι είναι δικό σου. Πάρ' το!"_

 _Ο Μέρταγκ άπλωσε το χέρι και με συγκίνηση δέχτηκε το απρόσμενο, το υπέροχο αυτό δώρο. Το δαχτυλίδι της μητέρας του! Το δαχτυλίδι που είχε αυτή φορέσει και που το είχε εμπιστευθεί σε χέρια άξια, να του το δώσουν. Το κράτησε με αγάπη μέσα στην παλάμη του. Αν ήταν μόνος, χωρίς την παρουσία του Τόρνακ, θα είχε φιλήσει το πετράδι, μόνο και μόνο γιατί το είχε κάποτε φορέσει η μητέρα του στο δάχτυλό της._

 _"Μαζί μ' αυτό το δαχτυλίδι, μου άφησε και μια παραγγελία για σένα " είπε τώρα σοβαρότερος από πριν ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος. Παρά τα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει, ο Τόρνακ θυμόταν ακριβώς τους λόγους της Σελίνα και σκόπευε να τους επαναλάβει τώρα αυτολεξεί στον γιο της. Σαν να γινόταν και πάλι ο νεαρός σπαθοφόρος, που στεκόταν τις νύχτες έξω από την παιδική του κάμαρα φυλάγοντας τη ζωή του κι η όμορφη κυρά του είχε προστρέξει στη βοήθειά του. "Η μητέρα σου ζητά να κρατήσεις το δαχτυλίδι αυτό κρυφό και μυστικό, μέχρι να είσαι άξιος να το φορέσεις. Και τότε, λέγει, να κοιτάξεις μέσα στην πέτρα."_

 _Τα τελευταία αυτά λόγια φάνηκαν πιο παράξενα στον Μέρταγκ._

 _"Να κοιτάξω μέσα στην πέτρα; Τι μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτό;"_

 _Ο Τόρνακ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους._

 _"Πολλά είν' αυτά που δεν καταλάβαινα, όσο χρόνο υπηρέτησα στο κάστρο τους γονιούς σου. Πάντα μου όμως φρόντιζα να κάνω το καθήκον μου στους άρχοντές μου, όπως και τώρα. Αυτό που ξέρω σίγουρα να πω είναι, ότι η μητέρα σου ήταν επίμονη σ' αυτά της τα λόγια. Επέμενε να σου τα πω, όπως κι αυτή σε μένα. 'Κοίταξε μέσα στην πέτρα.' Όταν, είπε, έρθει ο καιρός, εσύ θα ξέρεις."_

 _Ο Τόρνακ άφησε το δαχτυλίδι κι έφυγε κι ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε να το κρατά σαν μαγεμένος. Το δαχτυλίδι της Σελίνα! Το δαχτυλίδι της μητέρας, που το είχε αφήσει σ' εκείνον. Όλη τη νύχτα δεν κοιμήθηκε, παρά η καρδιά του κόντευε να σπάσει απ' τη λαχτάρα. Πριν έρθει το ξημέρωμα είχε αποφασίσει να κοιτάξει μέσα στην πέτρα, με το μόνο δυνατό τρόπο που μπορούσε να περάσει απ' το μυαλό του._

 _~.~_

Ο αρχιχρυσοχόος υποκλίθηκε και πάλι γνέφοντάς του να τον ακολουθήσει. "Όπως επιθυμεί ο άρχοντάς μου."

Τον οδήγησε σ' ένα μικρό γραφείο κι από ένα συρτάρι απέσυρε ένα μικροσκόπιο, που το στερέωσε στο ένα του μάτι. Κατόπιν έγνεψε στον νέο να του δώσει το δαχτυλίδι. Ο Μέρταγκ έλυσε το κορδόνι της δερμάτινης θήκης, έβγαλε προσεκτικά το δαχτυλίδι από μέσα και το ακούμπησε με αργές κινήσεις επάνω στην στιλπνή επιφάνεια του ξύλινου γραφείου. Ο χρυσοχόος το εξέτασε προσεκτικά απ' όλες τις γωνίες για ώρα πολλή. Το πήγε κοντά στο παράθυρο και έλεγξε τις διαθλάσεις του φωτός ανάμεσα απ' τις έδρες του. Μέτρησε το μέγεθος της πέτρας μ' ένα ειδικό εργαλείο, τέλος το τοποθέτησε πάνω σε μια μικροσκοπική ζυγαριά και πρόσθεσε πολλά ακόμα ειδικά βάρη στον άλλο δίσκο, που αποτελούνταν από τους παράξενους σπόρους ενός φυτού. Τέλος το άφησε μέσα σ' έναν μεταλλικό δίσκο επάνω στο γραφείο του κι έστρεψε το βλέμμα στον πελάτη του.

"Εκείνο που έχω να πω, άρχοντά μου, είναι πως πρόκειται για έναν μοναδικό κόσμημα. Το χρυσάφι του δαχτυλιδιού είναι καθαρό και υπολογίσιμης αξίας, εκείνο όμως που είναι το πιο ανεκτίμητο, είναι το πετράδι. Η αξία του είναι πολύ μεγάλη, ώστε είναι δύσκολο να εκτιμηθεί."

Ο Μέρταγκ ακούμπησε νευρικά το χέρι στην άκρη του γραφείου. "Φαίνεται τίποτε το ιδιαίτερο μέσα στην πέτρα;"

"Όχι βέβαια" απάντησε ο χρυσοχόος θιγμένος, γιατί ο πελάτης αμφισβητούσε την εκτίμησή του. "Το πετράδι είναι καθαρότατο και αψεγάδιαστο. Το γεγονός ότι είναι και τέτοιου μεγέθους, προσθέτει στην αξία του."

Σ' αυτά τα λόγια του χρυσοχόου, ο νέος φάνηκε ν' απογοητεύεται. "Τίποτε δεν είδες λοιπόν μέσα στην πέτρα;"

Ο χρυσοχόος τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένος. "Τίποτε που δεν θα έρεπε να βρίσκεται εκεί. Τίποτε που θα μείωνε την ποιότητα αυτού του υπέροχου κοσμήματος."

Ο Μέρταγκ πήρε στο χέρι του το δαχτυλίδι και το ζύγιασε μέσα στην παλάμη του. Τι είχε πει κάποτε στον Τόρνακ η Σελίνα; Να κοιτάξει μέσα στην πέτρα, όταν θα έρθει ο κατάλληλος καιρός. Τότε θα ξέρει. Ως φαίνεται, ο καιρός αυτός δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα. Ο νέος έριξε και πάλι το δαχτυλίδι μέσα στο δερμάτινο πουγκί που πριν το είχε φυλαγμένο κι έδεσε με προσοχή το πέτσινο κορδόνι.

"Αν επιτρέπεται να ρωτήσω, άρχοντά μου," η φωνή του χρυσοχόου διέκοψε τις σκέψεις του "πού βρήκε η χάρη σου ένα τέτοιο κόσμημα;"

"Ήταν της μητέρας μου, που το άφησε κληρονομιά μου" απάντησε ο Μέρταγκ.

Ο χρυσοχόος κούνησε το κεφάλι του με κατανόηση. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές, που νέοι από πλούσιες οικογένειες αναγκάζονταν να εκποιήσουν κοσμήματα που είχαν περιέλθει στα χέρια τους από παλαιότερες γενιές. Τούτο το δαχτυλίδι δεν ήταν όμορφο, σαν και αυτά που έβγαιναν απ' το εργαστήρι του, το ρουμπίνι όμως που είχε πάνω, ήταν αμύθητης αξίας. Αν ο νέος αυτός είχε έρθει στο εργαστήρι του με πρόθεση για να πουλήσει, ο χρυσοχόος δεν ήθελε να τον προσβάλει.

"Αν χρειαζόταν ποτέ ο άρχοντάς μου να στερηθεί το πολύτιμο αυτό κειμήλιο, πρέπει να ξέρει ότι η αξία του είναι τεράστια. Ίσως, αν ενδιαφερόταν, θα μπορούσα να βρω κάποιον αγοραστή, που…"

"Δεν είναι ο σκοπός μου να το πουλήσω" έκοψε την κουβέντα απότομα ο Μέρταγκ. Ταυτόχρονα άφησε πάνω στο γραφείο του αρχιχρυσοχόου ένα ασημένιο νόμισμα, σαν πληρωμή για τον κόπο του να εξετάσει το δαχτυλίδι. "Σ' ευχαριστώ για τις υπηρεσίες σου" του είπε με ύφος περήφανο και κίνησε για την έξοδο.

Ο χρυσοχόος υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά και πάλι. "Δεν είναι για το χρυσάφι ή την τέχνη του, άρχοντά μου, αλλά για το πετράδι, που η αξία αυτού του κοσμήματος είναι ανυπολόγιστη. Η μητέρα σου έχει αφήσει κληρονομιά ανεκτίμητης αξίας. Να την προσέχεις."

"Αυτό σκοπεύω και να κάνω!"

Γύρισε πίσω στα διαμερίσματά του, στο παλάτι, όχι λιγότερο ενθουσιασμένος απ' όταν είχε φύγει. Πάνω στο στήθος του ένιωθε το μικρό αυτό βάρος, το δαχτυλίδι που είχε αφήσει η μητέρα του γι' αυτόν. Θα το κρατούσε πάντα εκεί, ν' αγγίζει την καρδιά του. Δεν ήταν πολύτιμο για την τεράστια αξία του πετραδιού, αλλά γιατί επρόκειτο για δαχτυλίδι _δικό της!_ Και έφτανε στα χέρια του τόσο απρόσμενα, μετά από τόσα χρόνια. Αυτό και μόνο αυτό το έκανε στα μάτια του θησαυρό ανεκτίμητο. Το πολυτιμότερο απόκτημα που είχε – και πάντα θα 'χε – στην κατοχή του.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ο Γκάρροου έσκαβε με τα δάχτυλα το μαύρο χώμα. Οι παγωμένοι σβώλοι λάσπης χώνονταν επώδυνα ανάμεσα στα νύχια και το μικρό μαχαίρι που κρατούσε ελάχιστα βοήθαγε στην προσπάθειά του. Σκάλιζε περισσότερο με τα δάχτυλα, για να μην τραυματίσει τριγύρω τους πορφυρόλευκους βολβούς, τραβώντας κατόπιν με προσοχή τα μακριά τους πράσινα κοτσάνια με τα φύλλα, για να τους ρίξει μέσα στο καλάθι που έστεκε παραδίπλα. Από την ώρα που είχε χαράξει η νέα μέρα, ο Γκάρροου καταγινόταν να μαζώξει τα γογγύλια με τη βοήθεια του Ρόραν, ενώ ο Έραγκον μετέφερε κι άδειαζε τα καλάθια με τη συγκομιδή στην αποθήκη. Το κρύο είχε πέσει απότομα και ο καιρός δεν θα έμενε για πολύ ακόμα βοηθός τους.

Ο Γκάρροου δούλευε αμίλητος. Εδώ και χρόνια – απ' τον καιρό που πέθανε η Μάριαν – οι κουβέντες του ήσαν λιγοστές και τελευταία περιορίζονταν μονάχα στις απολύτως απαραίτητες για τις δουλειές της φάρμας· το ίδιο και οι συναναστροφές του. Κανένας στο Κάρβαχωλ δεν θα μπορούσε να τον κατηγορήσει γιατί κοίταζε το σπίτι, τη δουλειά και τα παιδιά του. Άλλωστε ποτέ δεν μάθαινε το τι λεγόταν πίσω από τις πλάτες του, μιας κι οι άνθρωποι που συναντούσε, τις ελάχιστες φορές που πήγαινε ως εκεί, ήταν μετρημένοι στα δάχτυλα του ενός χεριού. Στα χρόνια που είχαν περάσει, ο Γκάρροου είχε αφεθεί ν' αδυνατίζει. Το λεπτό, σαν ραβδί σώμα του έντυναν ρούχα φθαρμένα και φτωχικά, τα μαλλιά του είχαν γκριζάρει και πάνω στο λεπτό του πρόσωπο ξεχώριζαν μοναχά τα έντονα, με πεινασμένο ύφος, μάτια του.

Απ' την ημέρα που χάθηκε η Μάριαν, ο Γκάρροου είχε φροντίσει μονάχος τα δύο αγόρια. Χωρίς να αναλώνει το χρόνο του σε εμφανείς εκδηλώσεις αγάπης, είχε σταθεί γι' αυτά ένας τυπικός πατέρας, όπως συνήθιζαν να είναι οι πατεράδες στο χωριό τους. Οι κάτοικοι του Κάρβαχωλ ποτέ δεν έδειχναν ιδιαίτερη στοργή προς τα παιδιά τους. Τα προετοίμαζαν κατάλληλα ωστόσο, για ν' αντιμετωπίσουν τις δύσκολες συνθήκες της ζωής τους στο βορρά και την πολλή δουλειά που χρειαζόταν η γη για να καρπίσει. Μπορεί οι γονείς στο Κάρβαχωλ να μην παραχάιδευαν τα παιδιά τους, αυτό δεν σήμαινε όμως ότι δεν τα αγαπούσαν και δεν θα έδιναν και τη ζωή τους ακόμα γι' αυτά. Ο Γκάρροου μπορεί ποτέ να μην το έδειχνε, ήταν όμως πολύ περήφανος για τον Ρόραν και τον Έραγκον. Πίστευε μέσα του βαθιά, ότι είχε κάνει το καθήκον του σαν άνθρωπος και είχε μεγαλώσει αυτούς τους δύο γιους – που και τους δυο λογάριαζε παιδιά δικά του – με τον σωστότερο δυνατό τρόπο.

Ο Γκάρροου συνέχισε να ξεριζώνει τα γογγύλια, ενώ μπροστά του σε κάποια απόσταση παρατηρούσε τις φαρδιές πλάτες του Ρόραν που δούλευε σκυφτός, να καταγίνεται με μια παρόμοια αγγαρεία. Ο Ρόραν είχε μεγαλώσει. Το κορμί του είχε αλλάξει απ' αυτό ενός νέου παιδιού, σ' εκείνο ενός άντρα. Ο Ρόραν είχε γίνει άντρας πια και κάθε που ο Γκάρροου το αναλογιζόταν, κουνούσε το κεφάλι με ικανοποίηση. Ο γιος του είχε περάσει επίσημα στην αντρική ηλικία την προηγούμενη χρονιά κι ήταν πια δεκαεπτά χρονών. Καιρός είχε έρθει, να κανονίσουνε γι' αυτόν πρώτα έναν αρραβώνα, μετά για γάμο.

Ο Γκάρροου καθάρισε απ' την παγωμένη λάσπη έναν καρπό ακόμα, ρίχνοντάς τον στο καλάθι. Ο καιρός να μπει μια νέα γυναίκα στο σπίτι και την οικογένεια είχε φτάσει. Ένα γυναικείο χέρι, μαθές, ήταν αυτό που τόσα χρόνια είχε λείψει από το σπιτικό τους. Κάποια που να φροντίζει το νοικοκυριό, ώστε όταν γυρίζουνε οι άντρες απ' τα χωράφια, να υπάρχει ένα ζεσταμένο πιάτο με φαΐ απάνω στο τραπέζι. Κάποια να υποδεχτεί τους κουρασμένους μ' ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο. Κάποια να φέρει νέο αίμα στη φαμίλια τους, μια νέα γενιά κάτω απ' τη στέγη τους, καινούρια χέρια να δουλέψουνε τη γη τους. Ο Ρόραν είχε γίνει πια άντρας κι ο Γκάρροου, ακόμα κι αν δεν το 'δειχνε, χαιρότανε γι' αυτό στα κατάβαθα της ψυχής του. Παρ' ότι τέτοιες κουβέντες πάντοτε αποφεύγονταν, ο Γκάρροου γνώριζε ότι η καρδιά του Ρόραν είχε μιλήσει. Απόμενε μονάχα να δεχτεί κι η οικογένεια της νύφης, για να ξανάρθουνε στο σπίτι τους χαρές. Όσο για τον μικρότερο, τον Έραγκον, που κόντευε τα δεκαπέντε… Ο θείος του φανταζόταν ότι θα έμενε κι αυτός στη φάρμα, να βοηθάει στις αγροτικές δουλειές και να μετέχει στη ζωή τους. Ο καιρός που η αδελφή του, η Σελίνα, τον άφησε στα χέρια τους και έφυγε για πάντα, φάνταζε τόσο μακρινός πίσω στο χρόνο, που ο Γκάρροου σχεδόν δεν τον θυμόταν.

Το σούρουπο είχε πέσει όταν ο Γκάρροου ασφάλισε την ξύλινη πόρτα της αποθήκης και, προτού διασχίσει τα τριάντα μέτρα που χώριζαν το στάβλο από το σπίτι, έριξε μια ματιά στα άλογα και την αγελάδα. Συνήθως έτρεφαν κάποιο γουρούνι, τη δύσκολη όμως χρονιά που είχε περάσει, δεν είχαν καταφέρει ν' αποκτήσουν ένα. Ο γυρισμός στο σπίτι έφερνε πάντα μια ανακούφιση στις κουρασμένες του αισθήσεις. Η μέρα που έφευγε δεν είχε μάταια σπαταληθεί. Δεν είχε περάσει άδεια, παρά γεμάτη με βαριές αγροτικές δουλειές, γεμάτη σχέδια, για όσα έπρεπε να γίνουν την επομένη, προτού το κρύο του χειμώνα φτάσει απ' τα ψηλώματα των βουνών μέχρι τα μέρη τους κι η παγωνιά αναγκαστικά τους κλείσει μέσα στη ζέστα της κουζίνας τους.

Πριν μπει στο σπίτι, ο Γκάρροου κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο πάνω στο κατώφλι κοιτάζοντας γύρω τη γη του. Το φθινοπωρινό φεγγάρι, αυτό που οι χωριάτες του Κάρβαχωλ ονόμαζαν φεγγάρι της 'συγκομιδής', πρόβαλε ανάμεσα από δυο κορφές της Ραχοκοκαλιάς σκορπίζοντας το μαργαριταρένιο φως του επάνω στην κοιλάδα. Η ώρα ήταν ήσυχη, μα το κρύο διαπεραστικό. Δεν ήταν το κρύο εκείνο που κόβει απότομα στα ηλιόλουστα ψηλώματα, αλλά ένα κρύο υγρό, που ούτε οι πρώτες πρωινές ηλιαχτίδες θα μπορούσαν να διαπεράσουν. Ο άνεμος όμως είχε πέσει κι η σιωπή της ώρας έφερνε ως τ' αυτιά του τους μακρινούς ήχους του ποταμού, καθώς αυτό κυλούσε αέναα τα νερά του αναζητώντας με την ορμή του προορισμό στη βόρειο θάλασσα. Η ώρα ήταν γαλήνια κι ο Γκάρροου έτριψε τα χέρια.

"Θείε!"

Η φωνή του αγοριού τον έκανε να τιναχτεί και να γυρίσει απότομα. Χωρίς να τον έχει ακούσει, ο Έραγκον είχε βγει απ' την πόρτα και τώρα στεκόταν πίσω του, κάτω απ' τη σκεπαστή οροφή, πλάι στο χειμερινό απόθεμα των ξύλων. Ο Γκάρροου γύρισε προς τη μεριά του. Σκουρόχρωμα φρύδια τοξωτά πάνω από σκούρα, καστανά μάτια – τα μάτια της αδελφής του – του αντιγύρισαν το βλέμμα.

"Αν δε με θέλεις αύριο και τις επόμενες μέρες, λέω να πάω για κυνήγι, στη Ραχοκοκαλιά" είπε τ' αγόρι. "Το νέο μου τόξο και τα βέλη είναι έτοιμα και θα έχω γυρίσει πίσω σίγουρα πριν πέσει το πρώτο χιόνι."

Τα λεπτά χαρακτηριστικά του Γκάρροου σφίχτηκαν. "Ποιος θα μαζέψει τη συγκομιδή του κριθαριού;" Ήξερε πως ο ίδιος κι ο Ρόραν δεν θα ήταν αρκετά χέρια. Αν ο Έραγκον έλειπε θ' αργοπορούσαν να τελειώσουν. Ίσως να τους προλάβαινε το κρύο και τότε… Ο Έραγκον όμως ήταν επιδέξιος κυνηγός. Το κρέας που σίγουρα θα έφερνε τους ήταν απαραίτητο για τροφή μεσ' στο χειμώνα που θα ερχόταν. Σε λίγο θα έπεφτε το πρώτο χιόνι καθιστώντας τα δάση και τα βουνά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς αδιάβατα. Ίσως ήταν η τελευταία ευκαιρία του Έραγκον να κυνηγήσει.

"Να πας" έδωσε απρόθυμα την άδεια. "Μα μόλις γυρίσεις, θα βοηθήσεις τον Ρόραν, να μαζέψετε μαζί το υπόλοιπο κριθάρι." Ο Γκάρροου μπήκε στην κουζίνα τους και ζέστανε τα χέρια του στο αναμμένο τζάκι. Ο Ρόραν καθόταν ήδη στο τραπέζι που ο Έραγκον είχε στρώσει, αφού πρωτύτερα είχε βάλει πάνω στην πυροστιά τη χύτρα με τη σούπα που περίσσεψε απ' το πρωινό, να τη ζεστάνει. "Αν κατορθώσουμε να μαζέψουμε και το κολοκύθι, πριν πέσει ο πάγος, καλά θα είναι" είπε ο Γκάρροου κι αρχίνισε να μοιράζει στα πιάτα το φαΐ.

"Θα ξεκινήσω αύριο, πριν απ' το χάραμα" δήλωσε ο Έραγκον, βάζοντας μέσα στο σακούλι του λίγο ψωμί και κάποια εφόδια για το δρόμο.

"Σαν θα περάσεις στο γυρισμό από το Κάρβαχωλ, να μην ξεχάσεις να συναντήσεις το πρόσωπο που σου είπα" μουρμούρισε ο Ρόραν χαμηλόφωνα στον ξάδελφό του. "Πες της επίσης, ότι είναι το ομορφότερο κορίτσι που γνωρίζω. Πες της και ότι… μονάχα αυτήν σκέφτομαι συνεχώς."

Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια ένοχη ματιά προς τη μεριά του Γκάρροου, αλλά ο θείος του, απασχολημένος να σερβίρει το βραδινό, δεν φάνηκε να έχει ακούσει.

"Όλα θα τα πω, μην έχεις έγνοια" απάντησε με ύφος σοβαρό στον ξάδελφό του.

Έφαγαν σχεδόν σιωπηλοί και όταν τελείωσαν ο Γκάρροου σηκώθηκε.

"Πηγαίνω να κοιμηθώ. Καληνύχτα" είπε ξερά και αποσύρθηκε.

Οι δύο νέοι τον καληνύχτισαν και αφού πρώτα μάζεψαν, έπλυναν τα σκεύη του φαγητού και τα τοποθέτησαν πάνω στο ράφι της κουζίνας, ο καθένας κίνησε για την κάμαρά του. Η μέρα, που μόλις είχε τελειώσει, ήταν μεγάλη και κοπιαστική. Η ερχόμενη θα άρχιζε νωρίς. Ο Έραγκον κοιμήθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως. Παρ' όλο που τα πράγματα που θα έπαιρνε μαζί του ήταν ήδη έτοιμα από νωρίτερα, ο ίδιος έπρεπε να ξυπνήσει πριν απ' το χάραμα.

Το ερχόμενο πρωί, πριν ακόμα ο ήλιος πυρπολήσει την κοιλάδα με τις πρώτες του χρυσές ακτίνες ο Έραγκον βρισκόταν ήδη καθοδόν για το κυνήγι του στη Ραχοκοκαλιά και για την περιπέτεια που θ' άλλαζε για πάντα τη ζωή του.

* * *

 **Σ/Σ :** Αυτή η ιστορία φτάνει στο τέλος της, εκεί ακριβώς που αρχίζουν τα τέσσερα βιβλία της Κληρονομιάς. Σε όσους ήταν μαζί μου απ' την αρχή, χίλια ευχαριστώ για τα σχόλια, για τις ιδέες, για τη στήριξη. Σε όσους διάβασαν, μα δεν σχολίασαν και πάλι ευχαριστώ. Η σκέψη ότι πολλοί ασχολήθηκαν με τα γραπτά μου με γέμισε ενεργητικότητα κι αισιοδοξία, ώστε να ξεπεράσω τις όποιες δυσκολίες και να συνεχίσω.

Υπάρχουν κι άλλοι ήρωες της Κληρονομιάς, που θα άξιζε ν' αναφερθούν λίγα λόγια με ιστορίες από το παρελθόν τους – όπως η Άντζελα, ο Όρομις, ή ο Όρικ – όμως η έμπνευση δεν στάθηκε αρκετή. Ίσως κάποτε αξιωθώ να συμπληρώσω κάτι γι' αυτούς γράφοντας μικρές ιστορίες του ενός κεφαλαίου. Η αλήθεια είναι, πως κάτι μικρές ιδέες που είχα για τον Όρριν και τον Όρικ, τις φύλαξα για την άλλη μου ιστορία, για τον 'δάσκαλο της ξιφασκίας'.

Σ' αυτήν εδώ που τώρα τελειώνει, ίσως δεν ήταν εκ μέρους μου σωστό, να θέσω κάποιες βάσεις για μία επόμενη, κάποια που θα έχει τελείως διαφορετική πλοκή και κατάληξη απ' ότι τα βιβλία. Ο πειρασμός όμως να το κάνω στάθηκε μεγάλος.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


End file.
